Rencontre sous la pluie
by Missy Tagada
Summary: UA Tout a commencé, à un arrêt de bus, un jour de pluie. Lui ? Avec ses deux meilleurs amis, ils forment le trio masculin le plus populaire du lycée. Elle ? Elle est nouvelle, et essaie de se fondre dans la masse.
1. Prologue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : _Hi everybody_. J'espère que je vous ai manqué ? Non tant pis, je m'en contenterai lool. Me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction qui me tient particulièrement à cœur donc j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi. J'en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections de **chris87**

**PS** : Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

**PS'** : Je dédie ce prologue à **amy_chan**, **elodie**, **stef**, et **Bibine**, pour leurs reviews auxquelles, je n'ai pas pu répondre sur ma fic "Nouveaux horizons"

**Prologue**

Je ne comprenais pas la décision de mes parents. J'ai toujours vécu à Salt Lake City, aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais quitté cette ville. Sauf l'hiver, pendant les vacances scolaires, que j'ai passé à la grande maison familiale. J'ai toujours aimé les fêtes de fins d'années. J'y ai mes plus beaux souvenirs et bien sûr d'autres biens moins reluisants, mais bon. C'est une période festive, et puis mamie est vraiment adorable. Passer Noël là-bas, c'est un peu comme avoir le droit de vivre chez le père Noël. Elle a toujours des cadeaux surprises, pour tous, et sait toujours comment nous faire plaisir. Quand je dis nous, je parle naturellement de moi et de mes quinze cousins et cousines. Chez les Torrès, Noël c'est en famille. Tous réunis au même endroit, puisqu'on est un peu étalés sur tout le territoire américain. Mais la plupart se trouvent à Salt Lake City, et à Augusta, dans le Maine, avec mamie. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes parents, veulent quitter la ville où je suis née pour s'enterrer, à Akron, dans l'Ohio. Enfin bref !

Soupirant, je fermais mon dernier carton en me remémorant les raisons qui font que nous partons. Maman a toujours voulu avoir son propre service traiteur, mais dans une ville aussi touristique que celle-ci, c'est dur. Genre, à Akron, ça sera plus simple… Enfin bon ! Mais c'est surtout pour papa qu'on déménage. La boite qui l'embauche a ouvert une succursale là-bas et comme il est le meilleur, il s'y est fait muter. Pas vraiment de gaîté de cœur, mais dans la société actuelle… Il vaut mieux avoir un boulot qu'on n'aime pas trop, que pas du tout. Son rêve, c'est d'avoir son propre magasin de jardinage, parce qu'il adore ça. C'est pour toutes ces raisons qu'on quitte ma ville _touristique_, pour s'enterrer au fin fond de l'Ohio.

J'observais ma chambre, pleine de carton, et soufflais un bon coup. Elle allait me manquer. Avec son papier peint Disney©, et sa grande fenêtre. Enfin, prions que dans la prochaine, j'ai une chambre similaire pour mettre ma guitare. J'envisage aussi de m'acheter un synthé, mais j'hésite encore pour ca. Ce qui est stupide d'ailleurs, puisque j'ai pris des cours de piano pendant dix ans. Ce n'est que récemment, que je me suis mise à la guitare. En même temps c'est plus facile à transporter, faut en convenir.

« - Mitchie, besoin d'aide ?

« - Non, c'est bon j'ai terminé maman, soupirais-je.

Je pris néanmoins une dernière photo de ma frise de croissance, que je comptais reproduire dans mon nouveau chez moi. Enfin, on verra. Une fois fait, je rangeais mon appareil, et descendis au salon. Il n'y avait plus que des meubles vides et démontés pour la plupart, et quelques cartons. En fait, seul le grand buffet de grand-père est encore en un seul morceau. Maman refuse qu'on le démonte. De toute façon, on ne peut pas ! Quand papy l'a fait, de ses mains vu qu'il était ébéniste, il s'est arrangé pour tout coller, résultat, en plus d'être vraiment beau, il est _vraiment_ lourd. Je plains mes oncles, quand ils vont devoir le porter. Pour une fois, c'est un avantage d'être une fille. Nostalgique, je vérifiais les autres pièces, m'arrêtant sur des marques sur le papier peint, ou sur la trace qu'avait laissée l'emplacement d'un meuble sur le mur. Deux de mes oncles viendraient aider papa à faire les peintures, pendant qu'avec maman, nous commencerions l'aménagement de notre nouvelle maison. Ensuite, après l'avoir mis en vente, mon père nous rejoindrait.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. C'était mon héros de toujours. Ses yeux marron semblaient me transpercer la peau, pour lire mon âme, et bien que j'adore mon père, cette sensation me mettait mal à l'aise.

« - Je suis désolé Mitchie ! Je sais que tu aurais préférée rester ici, et moi aussi, mais on ne peut pas toujours choisir, dit-il tristement.

« - Je sais. C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas, j'aime cette maison.

« - Moi aussi ! On a beaucoup de souvenir ici, et je sais que tes amis te manqueront.

Je le regardais étrangement. Je n'avais pas d'amis. Enfin si, j'avais Sierra, mais hormis elle, personne d'autre. Je ne suis pas très sociable, il faut dire. Je fuis, la plupart du temps, les contacts humains, voir carrément les humains quand ils ont mon âge. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je trouve leurs conversations vraiment ennuyantes et nombrilistes. Commenter la nouvelle paire de basket à la mode, ou parler de soirée en boite. C'est ridicule ! A mes yeux en tout cas, mais bon si ça leur fait plaisir, pourquoi pas ?

Chassant mes pensées, je terminais mon petit tour du propriétaire, puis mes oncles arrivèrent. Ils n'étaient que huit heures du matin, mais nous avions pas mal de route*, donc… Mettant mes pensées en pause, j'aidais à charger la voiture, puis les deux camions. Ça me faisait bizarre de me dire que toute ma vie se tenait dans quelques boites. Je pris avec moi, les objets auxquels je tenais le plus et les mis sur la banquette arrière.

Il nous fallut trois heures pour vider la maison, puis maman m'appela. Il était l'heure de partir. J'embrassais John et Davy, ainsi que leurs femmes, puis montais à l'arrière de la voiture. Je m'attachais, et mis mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles. Hier, j'avais passé la soirée à faire la fête avec Sierra, et j'étais rentrée à trois heures du matin, pour me lever trois heures plus tard. Trop dur ! Je comptais donc sur la longueur de la route, pour rattraper un peu mon retard de sommeil. Ceci dit, même en fermant les yeux, je n'arrivais pas à me reposer. Trop de questions m'inondaient l'esprit. Est-ce que je pourrais me faire à Akron ? Comment va se passer ma rentrée, retardée de trois semaines ? Me ferais-je d'autres amis ? Et surtout, serais-je heureuse dans cette ville que je ne connais pas ? Bizarrement, il n'y a personne de ma famille dans l'Ohio. Et si je ne supportais pas le climat ? Ou la vie là-bas ? Impossible, mamie habite plus au nord, et je supporte plutôt bien le temps. Et entre l'Utah et l'Ohio, il n'y a pas de grosses différences de climat, non ? Encore une question dont j'ignore la réponse !

Soupirant, je me demandais un instant si les conversations de mes prochains camarades de classes seraient différentes, d'ici ? J'espérais, au fond de moi, que ce soit le cas, même si j'avais peu d'espoir. Un jeune reste un jeune, qu'il vive au Groenland, ou en Australie. Je souris en entendant une de mes compositions passer dans mes oreilles. Elle ne vaut pas ce qui passe à la radio, mais j'aime mon style. Ma voix pas trop, mais elle peut encore évoluer. Comme ma manière de composer mais ça ne me poserait pas de problèmes que ça reste ainsi. Je trouve que mon style apporte un peu de renouveau à cette soupe de pop star à la manque, qui passe sur les ondes. Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis bien sûr, il ne pèse pas lourd dans la balance.

Nous arrivâmes à dix-huit heures trente. Parfait, nous aurions le temps de préparer nos lits de fortune pour ce soir. Le grand boulot commencerait demain. Fort heureusement, mon père ayant déjà visité la nouvelle maison, se chargea à l'aide de son frère, et celui de maman de placer le buffet à la bonne place dès notre arrivée. Pendant ce temps, un carton dans les bras, j'observais mon nouveau logis. Elle semblait plus grande que l'ancienne. La façade était blanche, avec des volets bleu pâle, et un petit jardin devant, où je suis sûre que maman fera pousser des fleurs rapidement. Une petite barrière blanche délimitait notre jardin et complétait le tout. Soupirant, devant cette maison qui semblait sortir tout droit du royaume de barbie, le rose en moins, j'entrais, et posais mon carton à l'écart. C'était mes bibelots et mes souvenirs, à ne surtout pas mélanger au reste. Ils sont fragiles mais surtout précieux et inestimables.

Nous passâmes les trois heures suivante à remplir la maison de cartons, et de planches, puis maman décréta qu'il fallait qu'on mange. Pour ma part, le repas avalé rapidement sur l'air de repos de l'autoroute, ne semblait pas vouloir quitter mon estomac, aussi, je grimaçais, et la prévins que je n'avais pas faim. Je vis son regard inquiet, et soupirais intérieurement. Depuis qu'elle avait vu ce reportage sur ces filles qui ne se nourrissent pas de peur de grossir, elle s'imagine que je suis anorexique dès que je loupe un repas. Bon d'accord, comme dit Annie, ma tante qui est française de naissance, je suis aussi épaisse qu'un sandwich SNCF, même si j'ignore ce qu'est la SNCF, mais de là à penser que je m'affame, y a une marge. En plus la cuisine de maman est bien trop bonne pour que je préfère une salade défraîchie à ses petits plats. Même si ce soir, je ne rêvais que d'un potage de mamie. Elle a une façon de le faire, c'est vraiment délicieux.

Les laissant seule, je montais à l'étage pour visiter. Papa m'avait dit que ma chambre était la première porte en haut de l'escalier. J'ouvrais donc la pièce, et soupirais. Les murs étaient vides de papiers.

« - Je vais devoir lui donner une âme.

Vide, elle semblait plus grande que mon ancienne chambre, mais allez savoir si j'aurais vraiment de la place, pour tout mettre. Cela dit, j'ai de la chance, j'ai troqué une grande fenêtre, contre un petit balcon. Plutôt sympa, finalement. Je l'ouvris et notais que mes voisins faisaient un barbecue. L'odeur me donnant envie de vomir, je me dépêchais de rentrer, et refermais derrière moi. Il semblait régner une bonne ambiance en bas, à en croire les rires que j'entendais, mais je ne partageais pas l'ivresse générale. Je me sentais prisonnière ici.

Je redescendis, pris mon matelas et le montais dans ma chambre. Je fis de même avec plusieurs cartons qui contenaient mes affaires. Je pouvais les reconnaître facilement car j'avais fait des croix violettes sur chacun d'eux. Seulement, entre le dixième et le onzième aller-retour, j'eus un léger vertige. Je descendis à la cuisine, où ils étaient rassemblés, et pris un grand verre d'eau, ainsi qu'un deuxième pour assouvir ma soif. Cependant, malgré l'envie de reprendre ce que je faisais, je restais en bas, le temps que j'aille mieux, et écoutais, plus que je ne participais, la conversation.

Vers minuit, tout le monde partit se coucher. Les trois hommes, ainsi que mes deux tantes repartaient tôt demain, pour nettoyer notre ancienne maison. Malgré mon repos durant le trajet, je sombrais dans un profond sommeil dès que ma tête eut touché l'oreiller.

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain, j'avais mal à la tête. J'aurais pu m'inquiéter, mais j'ai toujours une migraine au réveil quand je m'endors le ventre vide. Je descendis et mangeais mon petit-déjeuner, sans réel appétit. J'avais faim, mais pas envie de manger. Le blues du déménagement, j'imagine. Sachant que nous devions défaire des cartons toute la journée, je n'étais pas pressée, mais maman me prévint que nous irions acheter du papier peint et de la peinture, pour donner vie aux pièces. Finalement, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Cette activité, imprévue, me ragaillardie, et je me préparais rapidement. Après tout, c'était une façon comme une autre de visiter la ville. Maman continua d'ouvrir quelques cartons en attendant que je finisse, enfin je suppose, puis nous partîmes dans une zone commerciale de la ville.

J'ouvris les yeux, en entrant dans le magasin. Il y avait toute sorte de choses, aussi bien du papier peint, que des outils, des rideaux, de la peinture… Je me demandais un instant s'il y avait aussi du papier toilette mais me retins de le demander aux vendeurs. Et puis, j'aurais l'air de quoi, s'ils me sortent « Allée dix-huit » ? Non, vraiment, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Perdue dans mes pensées, je perdis maman de vue. Haussant les épaules, je me dirigeais vers les rouleaux et examinais chaque couleur, cherchant celle qui irait le mieux avec ma chambre. J'aurais voulu un dégradé de violet, mais, je ne le trouvais pas. Un vendeur vint me demander si j'avais besoin d'aide, et je la refusais poliment. A moins de connaître mes goûts, il ne pourrait pas m'aider, donc… Qu'il aille faire son chiffre ailleurs. Je sortis un rouleau parme et l'observais. J'aimais beaucoup la couleur, mais j'ignorais combien il m'en faudrait. Fort heureusement, maman me rejoignit à cet instant et me dit que sept devrait suffire.

Je les mis le caddie et l'aidais à choisir celui de la salle à manger. Elle opta pour un rose légèrement oranger, très accueillant. Elle ajouta des rouleaux de frises, et du papier vert pour leur chambre, puis plusieurs rouleaux saumon pour le salon, ainsi que quatre plus rose pour l'entrée et les couloirs. Nous allâmes ensuite prendre de la peinture et du colorant, avant de s'arrêter au rayon rideaux. J'en choisis des blancs tout simples, avec une broderie en bas vraiment adorable. Elle ressemblait aux idéogrammes qui recouvraient les cahiers de Sierra. Laissant maman choisir pour les autres pièces, j'allais du côté voilages et tissus, un rouleau de mon futur papier peint dans les mains, pour trouver des doubles rideaux qui iraient avec. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je veux des doubles rideaux, j'ai simplement toujours aimé ça. Grand-mère en a dans chaque pièce et je trouve que ça leur donne un côté vraiment classe. Trouvant mon bonheur, je les pris aux bonnes dimensions, puis rejoignis ma petite maman. Ayant tout ce qu'il nous fallait, nous commençâmes à repartir lorsqu'elle se souvint que nous n'avions pas de pinceaux. Pas pratique ! J'allais en chercher rapidement, enfin aussi rapidement qu'on peut l'être dans un magasin qu'on ne connaît pas, et revins alors qu'elle déposait nos achats en caisse.

De retour à la maison, nous décidâmes de faire chacune une pièce. J'attaquais donc ma chambre, alors qu'elle faisait l'entrée. Ne voulant pas salir le parquet vitrifié, je pris, avant, soin de coller du gros ruban adhésif au sol, pour éviter de le tâcher et commençais à tout peindre. Il me fallut trois heures pour tout faire, avec la porte, mais ça en valait le coup. Sans réfléchir, je décidais de peindre l'autre côté de ma porte, quitte à ce que ça fasse étrange, puis descendis aider maman qui avait attaqué la salle à manger. Elle rit en me voyant arriver. J'avais, apparemment, de la peinture sur le bout du nez. Et alors, ça donne un genre, non ?

Nous passâmes tout le week-end à peindre et coller mais la plupart des pièces étaient faites. Tout le rez-de-chaussée, plus ma chambre à vrai dire. Lundi arriva trop vite, et je soupirais en songeant que j'intégrais mon nouveau lycée aujourd'hui. Stressant d'avance, je mangeais rapidement, avant de filer pour ne pas rater le car scolaire. Quand il arriva, je mis ma musique à fond, afin de ne pas entendre les conversations et m'installais juste derrière le chauffeur. Le trajet fut rapide et je me retrouvais bientôt devant le bâtiment central, une espèce de grosse « caisse » bleuâtre. Inspirant un grand coup, j'entrais et me renseignais. Un homme me donna un tas de papier, _à remplir et faire signer au plus vite_ ainsi qu'un plan du lycée et mon emploi du temps. Consultant la seconde, je cherchais ensuite, sur la première feuille, l'emplacement de la salle de biologie. La localisant, après cinq minutes de recherches, je m'y dirigeais.

Quand j'entrais, je notais que plusieurs élèves semblaient me dévisager. J'enlevais ma musique et allais voir le professeur qui lisait à son bureau. Je me présentais rapidement, et il me montra ma nouvelle place. Au fond, naturellement. Comme ça, quand il me présentera, tout le monde pourra me voir rougir. Parfait ! Non, vraiment !

Evidemment, la sonnerie finit par retentir, une première fois, puis une seconde et tout le monde se tut. J'arquais un sourcil. Il ne semble pas sévère pourtant. Il vérifia que tout le monde était là, puis me présenta. Je me mordis la langue pour réfréner le rouge sur mes joues, quand ils se tournèrent pour voir le visage de la « nouvelle », puis le cours débuta. Bon, on commence par la mitose. Géniale, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est que ça. La journée démarre bien. Heureusement pour moi, ma voisine, une petite brune aux origines magrébine me proposa de suivre avec elle. Je la remerciais d'un sourire et me concentrais. Bon intéressant, la mitose, c'est une cellule qui se divise en deux autres identiques. Génial, ça va être sympa à replacer dans une conversation !

Le cours suivant ne fut guère mieux. Les maths, j'ai toujours eu du mal avec les chiffres. A croire que mon cerveau n'est pas conçu pour comprendre tout ce qui attrait à l'arithmétique. Après une pause de quinze minutes, j'allais en anglais, où j'appris qu'ils étudiaient La mégère apprivoisée, de Shakespeare. Je préfère Roméo et Juliette, mais cette pièce passe encore. Ce qui est cool, c'est que dans mon ancien collège, j'avais déjà étudié cette pièce et je la connaissais par cœur. Enfin avant. Maintenant, je suis capable de réciter quelques vers de tête, mais je peux toujours raconter la trame principale sans problème. Je terminais la matinée avec du sport. Et pas n'importe quoi, s'il vous plait : Du badminton. Heureusement, je me débrouille plutôt bien… Du moment qu'on ne me lance pas le volant, j'entends. En fait, j'excelle en volley, ou encore au basket et en gym mais le reste, impossible. Vivement le prochain sport !

Quand la séance de torture, pardon de sport, s'acheva, je regagnais le vestiaire. Je me changeais rapidement, puis suivis le troupeau d'élève, pour savoir où était le réfectoire. Lorsque je fus à l'intérieur, j'entrais et remis ma musique avant de prendre de quoi me nourrir sur mon plateau. Je payais la mixture qui ne ressemblait à rien, puis m'assis à une table, seule. De toute façon, j'aime la solitude. Elle me permet de réfléchir, et de m'abîmer dans mes pensées, qui ne sont jamais très reluisantes. Sauf quand je suis devant ma guitare. Je pourrais passer des heures à jouer ou composer, mais le lieu où je suis ne s'y prête pas. Mangeant rapidement, je libérais la table à peine vingt minutes plus tard, et allais déposer mon plateau, sans un regard pour mes camarades. Pas qu'ils ne le méritent pas, ça j'en sais rien, mais j'ai toujours été timide. Ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer !

* * *

><p>* : En réalité, il faut vingt-huit heures pour relier Salt Lake City, et Akron mais pour les besoin de cette fic, on va dire que c'est jouable en moins d'une journée lol<p>

Et voilà ! Pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout. J'espère que ça vous a plut ? Promis, au chapitre prochain, Shane apparaît.

Miss Tagada (L)


	2. Rencontre

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. Bon j'imagine que vous devez tous vous demander pourquoi je n'ai répondu à aucune review cette semaine ? La faute au site qui ne fonctionnait pas. C'est redevenu normal (selon **nouna**) mais à titre exceptionnel, je réponds à tout le monde ici ok ? Merci d'avance (genre je vous laisse le choix lol) Bon comme promis dans ce chapitre les garçons arrivent et vous allez voir… C'est sympa comme rencontre lol. J'en dis pas plus. Un super très grand merci à **Patmoll** la seule à qui j'ai répondu par mail lol, **Elodya** (Salut miss. Je t'avais pas reconnue sous ton nouveau pseudo lool Tu vas vite comprendre où je vous emmène, crois-moi. Mais promis Mitchie va être moins déprimante à partir du chapitre trois, enfin j'espère que tu la trouveras moins déprimante disons lol. Bisous miss), **nouna** (Salut miss. Ouais elle va finir par s'y faire au fait qu'elle est nouvelle même si pour le moment… Ce n'est pas gagné lool. Enfin à sa place, je crois que je ferais pareil lool. Bisous choupine à tout chuite), et **charl2ne** (Salut miss. Et oui Mitchie est à plaindre avec son déménagement tout ce que ça engendre. Surtout que ce n'est pas la joie de déménager quand tu n'es pas d'accord lol. Mais tu devrais adorer ce chapitre, on y rencontre Shane, et Nate et Jason en bonus lool. Bisous) pour leur reviews. J'avoue que j'ai pas mal appréhendé en postant le prologue mais je suis ravie de voir qu'elle est plutôt bien accueillie pour le moment.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections de **chris87**

Merci également à **nouna** pour son avis sur cette fic. Et tous les commentaires qu'elle a mis lool

**PS** : Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

**Chapitre 01**

Chaque jour, après mes cours, je rentrais directement à la maison, et aidais maman à nous installer. La maison prenait vie petit à petit, du moins le plus gros était fait. Les murs étaient tous couverts de papiers, ou de peintures, les meubles à leur place, et la plupart des trucs qui allaient dedans aussi. Ile ne restaient que quelques cartons à défaire, mais globalement nous étions installés.

Quand je rentrais le vendredi soir, après une dure semaine de labeur, j'eus la surprise de voir papa au salon. Je l'embrassais, et il me félicita pour l'aménagement. Bah c'est normal, je n'allais pas laisser maman faire tout toute seule. Ceci dit, je lui fis un autre bisou et il m'interrogea sur ma semaine.

« - Bof, hormis le décor et l'absence de Sierra, y a rien de différent. Les discussions insipides et soporifiques sont les mêmes. Les filles toujours accros à la mode et aux pages people et les garçons au baseball et aux voitures. Sauf que ce lycée est plus près. Oh et je ne me suis perdue que trois fois… Aujourd'hui !

Il rit de mon résumé, et me proposa son aide pour les maths. Il est génial mon père. J'ai jamais rien compris à ce cours, mais grâce à lui, j'ai toujours eu le niveau. Nous montâmes dans ma chambre, et nous commençâmes. Il vérifia mes exercices des jours précédents et sourit en voyant mes fautes, énormes selon lui. Mouais, un jour faudra qu'il m'explique comment il fait pour y comprendre quelque chose. Ça me sera utile, quand j'aurais des enfants à aider, à mon tour. Oh et puis non, si mon mari est aussi nul que moi, je les enverrais voir leur grand-père pour les aider. Secouant la tête, je l'écoutais m'expliquer le cours que je ne comprenais pas. Durant deux heures, j'essayais d'appliquer toutes les formules, sans arriver à les retenir, puis maman nous appela pour manger. Nous descendîmes et je les écoutais parler. Papa commençait son nouveau travail lundi, et il appréhendait. Il n'avait jamais eu l'ambition d'être chef, sauf de sa propre boutique, mais devoir donner des directives à des personnes que quelqu'un d'autre avait embauchées à sa place, le rebutait légèrement. Ce que je comprends que trop bien. A sa place, j'en serais tout bonnement incapable. Malgré moi, j'occultais rapidement leur conversation, me concentrant sur ce qu'ils ne se disaient pas. Mes parents sont, pour moi, un modèle à suivre. Ils sont mariés depuis dix-huit ans et s'aiment comme au premier jour. Les regards qu'ils se lancent ne peuvent tromper. Je suis même certaine que maman ne se sent jamais aussi belle qu'à travers ses yeux. Je les imagine bien dans quelques années, partir en croisière autour du monde, se regardant dans les yeux, et se murmurant des « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille. Il faut dire qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre, des petites attentions qui entretiennent la flamme de leur amour. Ce n'est pas rare que papa rentre avec un bouquet de fleur, ou un parfum. Des fois même, il revient avec un bijou. Comme le bracelet que maman a au poignet. Il est tout simple, fin, avec juste une pierre au milieu, et ne signifie rien, enfin disons qu'elle ne l'a pas eu pour une fête particulière, et c'est justement ça qui le rend précieux à ses yeux. J'espérais, au fond de moi, qu'un jour, je vivrais une histoire similaire.

Après le repas, nous remontâmes terminer mes maths. Il ne me restait qu'un exercice et il fut bouclé en une demi-heure. Cependant papa s'attarda dans ma chambre, alors qu'habituellement, il allait aider maman à faire la vaisselle. Il me parla un peu, puis m'interrogea sur mes cours. Il resta une petite heure, puis finit par me laisser seule. Ce que je préférais. J'adore mes parents, entendons-nous bien, mais j'avais souvent l'impression désagréable de les déranger en pleine roucoulade. Ils ne me font aucun reproche et je lis dans leurs yeux tout l'amour qu'ils me portent. Pourtant, je suis toujours gênée de les trouver s'embrassant, au détour d'un couloir ou d'une pièce. Pas dans le sens ou pour un enfant c'est toujours désagréable de voir ses parents avoir des gestes tendres pour l'autre, mais plutôt comme si vous surpreniez votre meilleure amie, en train d'embrasser votre frère.

Chassant mes pensées, je me couchais rapidement, en songeant que le lendemain, je devrais m'attaquer à ma dissertation sur Shakespeare. Même si j'aime la pièce, je préférais m'occuper l'esprit par autre chose que les histoires tortueuses de Catarina et Bianca. Au fond, je souffrais peut-être d'un manque d'amour. Pas au niveau de ma famille, mais soyons réaliste, je n'ai jamais eu de copain, ni de coup de foudre. C'est comme si je n'avais pas de cœur. Ce qui est étrange à penser. Soupirant, je me tournais dans mon lit, oubliant rapidement que sans ma famille, j'étais seule, perdue dans cette ville qui me semblait dangereuse à chaque coin de rue.

Le week-end passa rapidement, entre mes devoirs, et mes moments musicaux, pendant lesquels je composais des mélodies de trente secondes ou d'un quart d'heure. J'ignorais d'où me venait ce goût pour la musique, j'étais juste attirée par elle. Pas seulement pour l'écouter, comme tous les jeunes de mon âge, j'avais besoin de l'inventer, de créer quelque chose à partir de cette base de huit notes, connue de tous. C'est pour ça que je pouvais passer des heures à jouer, inventant ou reproduisant tout ce qui me passait par la tête. A mes yeux, créer quelque chose de durable, c'est exister !

Aussi quand lundi arriva, je soufflais un grand coup. Mes devoirs étaient faits et j'avais rattrapé une semaine de cours. Il faut dire qu'étant de nature solitaire, j'avais une passion pour l'apprentissage, et je pouvais passer des heures à apprendre au travers de livres. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai sauté une classe. J'ai un an de moins que chacun de mes camarades, et pourtant, je me sens plus mature qu'eux. C'est paradoxal ! Sûrement la vie qui veut ça.

Je me levais, et me préparais rapidement, avant de descendre à la cuisine. Papa n'était pas encore parti. Il commençait une heure après moi, et proposa de m'emmener. Parfait, je n'aurais pas à monter dans le car scolaire comme ça. Pas que je n'aime pas, c'est juste que je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas à mon aise entouré de gens. Un comble quand on va au lycée, si vous voulez mon avis. Mais, je ne veux pas en parler à mes parents, ils ne comprendraient pas. Je garde donc mes impressions pour moi. Comme celle de ne pas être à ma place dans ce monde. J'aurais peut-être du naître à une autre époque, ou dans un autre lieu. Après avoir terminé mon petit-déjeuner, je montais finir ma toilette, pris mon sac au passage, et rejoignis mon père. Arrivée devant mon lycée, il plaisanta sur la drôle de ressemblance qu'il avait avec le zoo de Salt Lake City.

« - Marrant, je n'avais pas remarqué avant, mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il y a de sacrées similitudes, dis-je en souriant. Merci de m'avoir accompagné !

Je sortis, et rejoignis le cours de biologie. La salle était encore fermée, mais ça ne me posait aucun problème. Debout face à elle, j'écoutais les bruits de couloir. Trois filles s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres de moi, et je me reculais doucement. Je n'aimais pas qu'on soit trop proche de moi. Une vague histoire de cercle intime infranchissable.

« - Non, mais attend, il est à tomber ! Et son jeans… Ma parole, qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour être à sa place, soupira la plus petite.

Vouloir être à la place d'un jeans c'est vachement étrange comme envie je trouve non ? Faut être un peu tordu pour préférer la vie d'un vêtement, qui est plutôt éphémère, à celle d'un être humain.

« - Si tu le dis, pour ma part je trouve Jason beaucoup mieux. Cette lueur d'amusement qu'il a au fond des yeux… A chaque fois qu'il me regarde en espagnol, je fonds, soupira une rouquine.

« - Désolée la belle, mais Nate est franchement mieux. Avec son petit air intello, et mystérieux. J'adorerais savoir ce qu'il pense. Il a toujours l'air concentré sur quelque chose comme s'il voyait quelque chose de plus important que le lycée.

Et voilà ! Encore trois qui ne parle que d'eux. Le _eux_ en question, c'est trois garçons, les plus populaires du lycée. Enfin pas populaire comme dans les films, genre beau à tomber par terre, aussi intelligent que leurs pieds et amateur de foot et de bière, non loin de là. En fait, je dois reconnaître qu'ils sont mignons tous les trois, d'un point de vue objectif, en aucun cas je n'ai craqué pour l'un des trois. De toute façon, quand bien même ça m'arriverait, de craquer j'entends, je n'ai aucune chance. Je ne sais pas trop grand-chose d'eux. Enfin si, juste qu'ils sont amis depuis longtemps. Y en a un, celui à l'air sérieux, c'est Nate. Il est avec moi en biologie, devant moi même, et il est toujours concentré. En fait, rien ne semble l'empêcher de travailler. Ensuite, il y a Jason, dont la rouquine a parlé. Je n'ai aucun cours avec lui, mais, c'est le plus grand, en taille, des trois. Il a l'air de rire beaucoup, et d'aimer se tourner en ridicule, mais bon, ne le connaissant pas, je fais des hypothèses. Enfin le dernier, Shane. Me demandez pas les noms de famille, je ne les connais pas. Mais bref, donc Shane. Pareil, je sais à quoi il ressemble mais je ne partage aucune de ses classes. Il a toujours l'air ailleurs aussi, mais autant Nate semble attentif à son environnement, autant Shane semble complètement planer. Enfin planer, vivre ailleurs, disons, comme s'il avait un monde rien qu'à lui. J'ai aussi appris qu'ils sont musiciens, et qu'ils se sont rencontrés au Conservatoire. Et pour finir, ils ont la majorité des filles à leurs pieds. Oh et et comme, en plus d'être mignons, ils ne prennent personne de haut, et semblent toujours prêts à aider. Les autres garçons du lycée ont de la concurrence. Même les sportifs n'ont pas autant de « groupies » qu'eux. Pour ma part, je ne vois pas ce qu'elles ont à baver devant eux. Ces filles me font penser à des chiens devant la devanture d'une boucherie. C'est triste… Mais les trois coqueluches ne semblent pas se lier à d'autres élèves. Ils discutent avec tout le monde, mais sont toujours ensemble. Parfois avec un paquet de filles qui gloussent pour un rien, mais sans plus.

La sonnerie me ramena au présent et la journée débuta. Une heure de biologie, où je rendis à Nisrine, ma voisine, ses cours. Ils m'avaient pas mal aidé. Je m'intéressais ensuite à la leçon du jour. Le prof partit dans ses explications, avec des mots compliqués, quand je notais une erreur. Timidement, parce que je déteste être le centre d'attention, je levais la main.

« - Vous avez une question, mademoiselle Torrès ?

Naturellement, tout le monde se tourna vers moi, et je déglutis.

« - Oui, je… Sur le tableau, vous avez mis l'anaphase en dernière position, alors que d'après le livre, c'est la télophase qui termine la… La boucle de la mitose en quelque sorte !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le tableau et je respirais mieux d'un coup. J'avais cependant noté que Nate ne m'avait pas fixé, comme si, j'avais un écriteau « Bête de foire » sur le front. Il s'était tourné quelques secondes à peine, avant de vérifier sur son cahier, à son tour. Le professeur corrigea son erreur et me remercia. Ouais, pas de problème, songeais-je. Le cours se termina peu après, et je rangeais tranquillement mes affaires, quand une voix m'interrompit :

« - Bien joué pour l'anaphase. Je m'en étais pas aperçu, sourit-il.

Je hochais simplement la tête. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Lui dire que ce n'était rien ? Qu'il aurait fini par découvrir son erreur ? N'ayant pas d'idée, j'avais acquiescé en souriant légèrement avant de reprendre mon activité.

« - Je m'appelle Nate, ajouta-t-il. Nate Callaway.

« - Je sais… Bonne journée !

Je partis aussitôt, pour rejoindre le cours suivant. C'était des maths et pour une fois, je n'avais pas peur que la prof m'interroge. Même si je n'avais pas compris sa leçon, je savais que mes exos étaient bons, mon père avait vérifié, après tout.

Le reste de la matinée passa tranquillement, même si le sport était toujours une épreuve. J'étais pressée que décembre arrive. Pour Noël, d'abord, mais aussi pour qu'on change d'activité. Le prof nous avait promit une initiation en boxe. Ce qui est plutôt cool, je trouve. J'ignore si je serais douée, mais ça change des autres activités qu'on pratique tous les ans.

Alors que j'étais dans les vestiaires, j'entendis une conversation qui attira mon attention. Habituellement, je n'écoute pas les « il paraît que… » seulement, mon nom venait d'être cité. Pas le prénom, puisqu'ils ne l'avaient entendu qu'une seule fois.

« - Qui, tu dis ?

« - Je sais pas, Torrès quelque chose, soupira l'autre. Tu sais, c'est la nouvelle ! Celle qui a l'air de vivre en marge des autres. Nate lui a parlé et tout, et elle, tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est de partir.

« - Ouais, elle ne sait pas encore qui il est. Et puis, si ça se trouve, elle préfère un des deux autres.

Je n'en écoutais pas plus. Ce que les filles peuvent être stupides. Je sortis du vestiaire, et rejoignis rapidement le réfectoire. Comme chaque midi, je fis la queue pour me servir un plat infect, et le payer en plus. Si vous voulez mon avis, ils devraient plutôt nous payer pour qu'on goûte leurs expériences culinaires, mais bon, comme je le dis souvent, mon avis ne pèse jamais lourd dans la balance. Une voix attira, une nouvelle fois, mon attention. C'était celle du fameux Nate.

« - Oui bon, je suis pas une machine non plus.

« - Ouais, enfin ce genre de truc, c'est ton bouleau, se moqua, jason.

« - Et le tien c'est quoi ? Te mettre un nez rouge et parader dans la rue peut-être, le taquina son ami.

« - Très drôle ! Alors comme ça, la nouvelle est meilleure que toi… Je me demande quelle tête, elle a, réfléchit le comique à voix haute.

« - Celle-ci, fit mon voisin de biologie en me désignant.

J'avais observé la scène du coin de l'œil, et d'une oreille, l'autre étant occupée à écouter ma musique. Jason commença à s'excuser, mais je payais mon repas en haussant les épaules. Il n'avait rien fait de mal après tout, et puis je faisais tout pour qu'on m'oublie, donc dans un lycée de mille élèves et quelque, c'est normal qu'il ne sache pas à quoi je ressemble. Ceci dit, je vais alimenter les rumeurs à ne jamais leurs répondre. Enfin presque, puisque après tout, j'ai dit à Nate que je savais qui il était. Songeant à ça, je m'assis à la même table que la semaine dernière, et me forçais à manger en écoutant le dernier album de TJ Tyler. J'aimais beaucoup son style légèrement plus rock que les précédents.

Dix chansons plus tard, je me levais et allais déposer mon plateau avant de sortir, les yeux sur mon livre du moment qui traiter de la psychologie enfantine, et comment interpréter les dessins. Moi qui voulais devenir psy plus tard, j'avais du pain sur la planche pour tout savoir. M'asseyant dans un coin au soleil, je posais mon sac à mes pieds, totalement absorbée par ce que je lisais.

L'après midi passa rapidement. Je n'étais pas trop fan du cours de civilisation, mais nous étudions l'assassinat de JFK, et comme cette histoire m'avait toujours intriguée, j'écoutais avec une passion non feinte, avant d'aller en espagnol. Je ne voyais pas trop l'utilité de ce cours pour moi, puisque maman étant Mexicaine de naissance, elle m'avait appris sa langue natale en même temps que l'anglais. Ça me permettait d'avoir de bonnes notes, sans le moindre effort. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal. Sauf que je m'ennuyais durant cette heure. Quand la sonnerie salvatrice retentit, je me levais doucement. Papa travaillait jusque vingt heures, quant à maman elle avait dit qu'elle serait sûrement absente à mon retour, donc je n'étais pas spécialement pressée. Cependant, en notant la pluie qui tombait et l'absence de mon parapluie, je courus pour rejoindre le bus. Seulement, celui-ci ne me vit pas et démarra. Je me stoppais trop brusquement, et tombais sur le trottoir glissant. Pestant, in petto, contre la pluie, alors qu'habituellement, j'adorais la regarder tomber, je commençais à ranger mes affaires quand deux mains vinrent m'aider. Elles me secondèrent pour ramasser tous mes cours, et à tout remettre dans mon sac. Me remettant debout, je levais les yeux pour voir qui je devais remercier, et tombais nez à nez avec Shane. Le seul qui n'avait pas parlé durant cette brève conversation au réfectoire.

« - Je… Merci, dis-je.

Je me dirigeais aussitôt sous l'arrêt, les joues rouges, et attendis patiemment le prochain bus. Bon au moins, je ne monterais pas dans le car scolaire, c'est un mal pour un bien. Me rejoignant, il s'assit et prit la parole.

« - De rien, ce fut un plaisir.

Le tout accompagné d'un petit sourire que je pourrais qualifier de sincère.

« - Tiens, il y a ça aussi que tu n'as pas ramassé, ajouta-t-il en me tendant mon livre de psychologie.

Je le remerciais d'un signe de tête, puis prit l'objet avant de le ranger dans mon sac avec le reste. J'allais mettre mon deuxième écouteur, quand il reprit :

« - Tu comptes devenir psychologue ?

J'acquiesçais simplement avant de mettre ma musique. Je décidais de fixer le décor d'en face. Une sorte d'entrée de parc, je crois, afin de penser tranquillement. Je commençais à regretter sérieusement ma ville natale. Je n'avais rien contre Akron, mais je m'y sentais perdue, comme une fleur tropicale qu'on aurait déracinée pour la planter dans un jardin à New York. Une main passa devant mes yeux, et je repris pieds dans la réalité. Me tournant vers Shane, j'enlevais un écouteur.

« - T'es nouvelle, il paraît ?

C'était pour me sortir cette phrase qu'il me délogeait de mes pensées, me demandais-je en haussant les sourcils. Soupirant doucement, je hochais la tête.

« - Tu viens d'où ? Enfin, j'imagine que tu viens d'emménager à Akron, sinon tu n'aurais pas changé de lycée. Mais tu viens de l'Ohio ou d'un autre état ?

« - Utah !

Je n'ajoutais rien, et repris ma musique. Deux minutes plus tard, mon bus arriva. Lui faisant signe, je montais sans saluer le jeune homme. Durant le trajet, je pensais au son de sa voix. Agréable à entendre. Grave mais pas trop, et surtout mélodieuse. Je savais qu'il jouait de la musique, j'ignorais l'instrument, mais se pouvait-il qu'il chante ? Peut-être. Secouant doucement la tête, je notais que je descendais quatre arrêts plus loin.

De retour à la maison, j'enlevais mes vêtements humides, et enfilais un large jogging. Il était en coton blanc bien agréable, et après avoir pris l'eau, c'était plaisant. Faisant sécher mes vêtements de la journée, je m'accordais cinq minutes de répit avant d'attaquer mes devoirs. Je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire, mais c'était toujours de trop. Me servant un grand verre de jus de fruit frais, pressé du matin, je soupirais longuement comme pour savourer l'instant. Quand mon verre fut vide, je montais à l'étage et m'attelais à mes devoirs. En fait, je n'avais qu'un exercice en math, ainsi qu'un en espagnol que je fis en moins de dix minutes. On devait juste passer de la forme active à la forme passive. Le programme est ridicule, c'est un truc qu'on apprend au collège*, pourquoi le revoir en dernière année de lycée ?

La clé tourna dans la serrure et je refermais mon livre de math. J'essayais depuis une demi-heure, environ, de comprendre l'équation que j'avais sous le nez mais, si mon brouillon étaient couverts de calculs, tout plus faux les uns que les autres, je n'avais toujours pas la réponse. Je rejoignis maman et vins l'aider en notant qu'elle avait les bras chargés de courses.

« - Merci ma chérie ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

« - Ouais. Sauf que si tu veux donner des cours d'espagnol, ne te gêne pas. Ma prof est vraiment nulle. Elle n'a même pas d'accent, soupirais-je. Autant te dire que quand elle m'a demandé la réponse, et que j'ai parlé comme tu m'as appris, elle se pâmait presque !

Elle rit, puis je l'aidais à ranger les courses en songeant à Shane, et à pourquoi il avait tenté de faire la conversation ? Il ne pouvait pas faire comme les autres et m'oublier, simplement ? Apparemment non.

* * *

><p>* Oui, je sais en Amérique, le collège c'est après le lycée, mais je ne sais pas comment ils appellent notre équivalent du collège donc… Donc d'après <strong>chris87<strong> : _Middle School_, le lycée c'est _High School_ et l'université c'est _College_^^

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut ? Comme promis, Shane est arrivé, enfin ! Même si c'est pas encore la grande entente pour le moment lool.

Miss Tagada (L)


	3. Insistance

**Blabla de l'auteur** : _Hi everybody_. Bon c'est un peu en retard, mais au moins, le chapitre est là. Chris étant pas mal occupée en ce moment, les chapitres ne viennent plus vraiment à l'heure mais il nous faut un temps de réajustement lool. J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à **nouna** (Salut la miss. Bah en fait, je me souviens plus mais y a des chapitres, tu t'étais déchaînée lool Et oui enfin, ils se rencontrent. Une autre rencontre mais sans la pluie aujourd'hui (on ne peut pas tout avoir lool) J'avoue, c'est un de mes moments préférés lool. Bon en fait si elle « rase les murs » c'est pour une raison que nous sommes les seules à connaître pour le moment lool. Moi je n'ai rien contre les maths, c'est eux qui veulent pas se faire comprendre, j'y peux rien. Et regarde dans ma première saga, elle n'avait pas de mal en math donc… lool. Quant à la bio, j'adore lool. Bisous à ce soir si on se voit), **Elodya **(Salut miss. Ton pseudo marchouille pas quand je poste, il en manque un bout mais promis, j'y suis pour rien, je tape tous les caractères lol. J'adore tes appréhensions. A te lire, on pourrait croire que je suis sadique dans mes histoires mais… Bon j'avoue, je suis un cauchemar pour tous les personnages fictifs qui se respectent lool. T'en fais pas pour Mitchie, elle finira (peut-être malgré elle, va savoir) a être amis avec les garçons lool. Bisous miss), **charl2ne** (Salut miss. Ouais tout le monde répondrait son nom… S'ils voulaient avoir des amis, or Mitchie n'en veut pas donc… Mitchie craque pour eux, enfin disons qu'elle les trouve mignon mais elle ne comprend pas que les filles fassent tout un foin autour d'eux… Enfin pour le moment, elle ne comprend pas lol. En fait, ce n'est pas une erreur. Elle l'appelle voisin de bio parce qu'il est dans sa classe. Tu verras, elle appellera Shane « son voisin » alors qu'ils ont quelques maisons qui les séparent lol. En fait si j'appréhende c'est parce que je parle beaucoup de moi enfin je fais références à des expériences que j'ai vécu c'est pour ça que j'appréhende le postage mdrr. Bisous) et enfin **amy_chan** (Salut la belle. Non Mitchie n'est pas timide, mais réservée, sauf qu'elle ne veut pas rester à Akron donc en n'ayant aucun ami, ça sera plus facile de repartir. C'est pour ça qu'elle parle avec personne. J'aime bien ta comparaison avec un chat peureux, tu comprendras plus tard pourquoi lool. Ceci dit, t'as raison, elle semble hyper peureuse cette petite lool. Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que ça continueras. Bisous) pour leurs reviews qui me touchent.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections de **chris87**

**PS** : Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

**Chapitre 02**

Je passais la soirée, à essayer de comprendre pourquoi, il avait tant voulu me parler ? Par curiosité ? Ennui ? Sûrement. Il avait envie de parler et j'étais la seule présente. Après le dîner, papa me demanda où en était mes maths et j'avouais que malgré mes recherches, parce que j'y étais retournée après avoir rangé les provisions, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé cette fichue réponse. C'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais impossible de la trouver. A croire que je n'avais rien retenu de ce qu'il m'avait dit la veille. Soupirant, je montais dans ma chambre alors qu'il était sur mes talons. Comme hier, je m'assis à mon bureau et lui montrais mes brouillons. Parce qu'ils se sont multipliés, vu que de un je suis passée à quatre. Il rit en m'assurant que j'avais fait le bon calcul, quelque part dans tout ça, et m'expliqua, _de nouveau_, la leçon. A la fin, je soupirais, en comprenant que c'était mon troisième calcul qui était bon. J'avais perdue une heure, peut-être deux, à chercher une réponse que j'avais déjà. La tuile ! Je lui fit la bise, pour le remercier puis il descendit, sûrement raconter à maman combien sa fille était stupide. Pour ma part, j'allumais mon ordi et terminais un arrangement que j'avais fait. Je commençais à en avoir marre de me réveiller avec la sonnerie stridente de mon réveil. J'avais donc fait un cd de mes compos, les plus entraînantes. Il fallait juste que je reprenne légèrement la dernière, et j'aurais plus qu'à lancer la gravure. Comme ça demain, ou après-demain maxi, j'aurais un réveil vraiment agréable.

Deux heures plus tard, je sortais mon cd tout neuf et l'insérais dans mon réveille-matin. Un petit gadget que j'adorais puisqu'on pouvait le programmer pour qu'il nous réveille avec un cd, une station de radio ou son horrible sonnerie préenregistrée. Pour ma part, dès demain, je changeais de son. Fatiguée, j'éteignis tout, et me couchais, après avoir embrassé mes parents. Durant la nuit, je revis la conversation, si on peut dire, que j'avais eu avec Nate, puis Shane, mais tout semblait déformé, et quand mon réveil sonna, j'ouvris péniblement les yeux, l'esprit complètement embrouillé. Avais-je rêvé qu'ils m'avaient parlé, ou était-ce bien le cas ? L'état de mon livre de psychologique me donna la réponse. S'il était tombé sous la pluie, ça voulait dire qu'ils m'avaient vraiment parlé. Prions que ce soit exceptionnel ! Enfin, pour Nate, je sais comment faire, je n'ai qu'à me faire oublier en biologie, mais pour Shane ? Hormis ne plus rater le car scolaire, je ne vois pas. Soupirant, je descendis et m'attablais. Maman avait le nez dans le journal, et semblait chercher quelque chose. Elle m'apprit que papa était partit plus tôt. Il avait quelques trucs à régler. Bon, j'irais donc au lycée en car. Ou peut-être en bus. Ouais plutôt ! Je n'ai rien contre le car scolaire, mais j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me regarde. Idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

Une fois prête, j'embrassais ma mère et partis pour une nouvelle journée. Vivement le week-end, si vous voulez mon avis. Je ratais le car de quelques minutes mais le bus arriva en même temps que moi. Ravie, je souris au chauffeur avant de m'asseoir, pour quatre stations. Quand il me déposa, je rejoignis mon premier cours sans porter attention à ce qui m'entourait. Enfin juste assez pour ne pas rentrer dans quelqu'un, disons. Une fois devant la porte, j'éteignis la musique sans enlever mes écouteurs. J'entendais ainsi ce qui se disait sans qu'on le sache. Pas que j'étais intéressée par le babillage d'une bande d'adolescents moyens bourrés d'hormones, mais ça m'occupait. J'avais juste un bruit de fond, pour me permettre de m'évader ailleurs. Seulement voilà, une fois de plus, le fait que j'ai snobé les garçons durant ma brève rencontre alimentait la conversation des trois pies de la veille qui me regardaient étonnées. Je leur retournerais bien leurs regards, mais d'une part je n'osais pas, et de deux je n'étais pas censée les entendre. Seulement, comme elles insistaient, se demandant sûrement si je ne venais pas d'une autre planète, je tournais la tête vers elle. Elles détournèrent aussitôt les yeux et se mirent à piailler comme des oisillons affamés. Quand elles se mirent à glousser comme des dindes, je sus que les trois garçons n'étaient pas loin. Effectivement, deux secondes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans mon champ de vision. Jason s'appuya contre le mur, trop près de moi, et je m'écartais comme s'il m'avait brûlé. Réaction excessive, mais bon j'y peux rien. Je détestais qu'on s'approche trop près de moi. On a tous, ce problème mais certains détestent qu'on les approche à plus d'un mètre, d'autre c'est à plus de dix centimètres. Ça varie en fonction des individus. Enfin bref, ma vive réaction attira les regards des trois, qui me regardèrent comme si un bras me poussait au milieu de la figure, et je soupirais. Décidément, ici ou ailleurs, je passais pour quelqu'un d'étrange. Je les entendis se demander, entre eux et à voix basse, ce que j'avais, et je me retins de soupirer. J'ai le droit d'être étrange non ? Visiblement non ! Bien qu'il était le plus loin de moi, Shane s'approcha et chuchota à mon oreille, tandis que je serrais les dents pour ne pas le pousser contre le mur :

« - Fais pas semblant de ne pas entendre, je sais que ta musique est éteinte !

Il reprit aussitôt sa place, et écouta Jason faire une remarque. Pour ma part, je notais que les trois oiseaux, me regardaient avec envie. Ouais bon là, y a un problème ! Je n'ai jamais suscité la moindre envie chez qui que ce soit, pourquoi serait-ce différent ici ? Tout ça parce qu'il m'a parlé à l'oreille ? Je m'en serais bien passée. Sa voix a beau être plus qu'agréable à mon oreille, je préfèrerais qu'il garde ses distances. Heureusement, ils finirent par partir, enfin seul Nate resta, mais on a cours ensemble, donc c'est logique, n'est-ce pas ? Bon ! La sonnerie retentit et le prof ouvrit la salle. Tous s'installèrent en discutant légèrement se racontant leur soirée, ou le programme du soir. Pour ma part, je m'assis en silence, et commençais à sortir mes affaires. J'avais hâte que le cours commence. Hier, il nous avait fait passer un petit test, et je me demandais combien j'avais. Etrangement, la biologie ne m'intéressait que depuis deux jours. Quand j'avais lu, qu'il me fallait une bonne moyenne dans cette matière pour devenir psy. Du coup, je comptais passer mon week-end à faire le plein de connaissance. La seconde sonnerie, annonçant le début des cours, retentit, et le prof nous demanda de ranger nos affaires, puisqu'au vue des résultats, il allait former des binômes pour le restant de l'année. Bon génial ! Je commençais juste à me faire à la présence de Nisrine. Plusieurs élèves bougèrent des groupes d'amis furent éloignés et je regardais tout ça, sans vraiment participer à l'ambiance. Je me demandais un instant qui j'allais avoir devant moi, puisque Nate allait sûrement être déplacé. Ecoutant, j'entendis mon nom juste à temps, malheureusement pas celui de mon nouveau voisin, ou voisine.

« - Bon on dirait qu'on va être colocataire de table, me di-il.

« - Euh… Oui !

J'allais me lever mais il préféra se déplacer. Tant mieux, j'étais bien au fond. Il n'y avait personne devant nous, c'est plutôt cool, puisque j'avais eu peur d'avoir une des pies. Me voilà sauvé. J'avais remarqué qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment loquace, ce qui m'arrangeait, parce que je parlais très peu. Comme dit papa, « elle parle peu, mais réfléchit trop, cette petite. » Le cours se passa sans encombre, et sans un mot échangé pour mon plus grand plaisir, puis la sonnerie me prévint que j'allais devoir aller en math.

« - Ce fut un plaisir d'être ton voisin, me dit-il en souriant.

« - Euh … Pareil ! Salut !

Aussitôt, je partis les joues en feu.

Le reste de la matinée passa tranquillement. En fait, tout changea au moment où je sortais de la queue du réfectoire. J'allais me diriger vers ma table, quand je vis Shane faire un signe dans ma direction. Songeant qu'il invitait quelqu'un d'autre, je haussais les épaules et pris ma place habituelle. Je ne mis pas ma musique préférant lire en mangeant rapidement. J'avais profité de la pause, pour emprunter un livre de biologie dans leur centre de documentation, et finalement, je me demandais pourquoi je ne m'étais pas intéressée à cette matière plus tôt. Parce que c'est vraiment intéressant. Ceci dit, va falloir que je règle le problème math et que je prenne des cours pour avoir le niveau dans cette matière, sinon au revoir ma carrière de psychologue.

Ayant terminé mon assiette, je déposais mon plateau et sortis rapidement du réfectoire. Fixant droit devant moi je m'arrêtais, un instant me demandant, si je n'étais pas un peu agoraphobe pour détester autant que ça les contacts humains ? Presqu'aussitôt que l'idée m'avait effleuré l'esprit, je secouais la tête en signe de négation. Je n'étais pas agoraphobe, juste solitaire, timide, et réservée. Belle brochette, au passage ! Souriant à cette remarque que je ne comptais pas partager, je repris ma route tranquillement. Seulement, trois pas plus tard, j'entendis mon prénom. Une grande première dans ce lycée. Habituellement, c'est des « la nouvelle » ou « mademoiselle Torrès » mais ça, c'est juste les profs. Me tournant, je vis les trois garçons venir vers moi. Soupirant, je fermais mon livre, me servant de mon index comme marque-page et le collais contre ma poitrine. Un peu comme un bouclier. Ils s'arrêtèrent face à moi, et j'attendis qu'ils parlent. Après tout, c'était eux, visiblement, qui voulaient me parler, pas l'inverse.

« - Dis donc, tu sais que j'ai eu du mal à connaître ton prénom, me dit Shane de but en blanc. Heureusement Nate est à côté de toi maintenant, sinon j'aurais été obligé de te héler.

« - Promis, la prochaine fois je me colle un post-it sur le front avec les infos qui t'intéressent, ironisais-je.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, j'ai dit ça. Habituellement, je ne me serais pas permis ce genre de phrase. Cependant, loin de m'en vouloir, ils sourirent.

« - Tu te rends compte, que c'est la phrase la plus longue que tu aies dites depuis hier ?

Fixant celui qui me parlait depuis le début de cette conversation, je haussais simplement les sourcils, attendant qu'il m'explique pourquoi, il m'empêchait de lire. Ceci dit, Jason fit une remarque, sans doute amusante puisque les trois rirent, mais étant perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu.

« - Moi, ça m'aurait pas plut, sourit Nate en me regardant.

« - Quoi donc, demandais-je plus par politesse que par curiosité.

« - Rien, je disais juste que visiblement, tu étais du genre à ne pas parler assez, et à trop réfléchir ! Ce qui n'est pas normale chez une fille, puisqu'en logique, c'est l'inverse.

« - Oui, oui, je suis au courant ! Les filles sont bêtes, les garçons méchants, et les singes grimpent aux arbres, soufflais-je ennuyée. C'est pour ce genre de… _Conversation_ que vous m'avez interpellé ?

« - Non, en fait, j'ai remarqué que tu manges seule le midi, donc on s'est dit que tu pourrais venir avec nous.

« - D'où le signe qu'il t'a fait tout à l'heure, ajouta Jason.

« - Oh, m'exclamais-je. Désolée, je préfère rester seule et réfléchir trop. Bonne journée !

Sur ces mots, je tournais les talons, et repris ma lecture, sentant un regard sur moi. Je les entendis se chamailler sur la bêtise de Jason avant de rire lorsque celui-ci décréta que Shane venait de devenir un homme. Je me serais bien intéressée à la conversation, mais la biologie c'est beaucoup plus fascinant, et plus utile pour mon avenir.

La journée passa rapidement, et au soir, je m'assis à l'arrêt de bus, malgré que le car soit là. Le nez plongé dans mon livre, je le vis partir, puis sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le même banc que moi. Jetant un regard sur le côté, je notais que la personne, un garçon visiblement, était assez loin. Parfait, je ne passerais pas pour une marginale, devant lui.

« - Toujours en train de lire ! Et de la bio, en plus, s'exclama une voix que je commençais à trop bien reconnaître. Et toujours aussi peu encline à parler, à ce que je vois.

« - Certaines conversations se suffisent à elle-même, philosophais-je.

« - Je vois !

J'entendis dans son ton, qu'il grimaçait, et je me demandais pourquoi. Le dos appuyé contre le plan de la ville, je l'observais. Il se pencha, plaçant ses coudes sur ses cuisses, et frotta ses mains l'une à l'autre, en regardant droit devant lui, pendant quelques instants. Apparemment, j'avais réussi à le vexer. Bon, au moins, dès demain, il oublierait mon existence. D'un coup, il tourna son visage vers moi, me fixant. Son regard était si intense que je finis par l'observer à mon tour, fermant mon livre comme plutôt, cherchant à savoir pourquoi, il se sentait obligé de me parler.

« - Alors, tu viendras demain ?

« - Où ça, demandais-je perdue.

« - Manger avec nous pardi ! On fait peut-être peur, mais je te jure qu'on n'est pas méchant, sourit-il.

« - Non !

« - Non, quoi ? Non, tu ne viendras pas, ou non, on fait peur ?

« - Non, je ne viendrais pas manger avec vous. Et vous ne me faites pas peur. Vous n'avez qu'à inviter quelqu'un d'autre. La moitié des filles du lycée adoreraient pouvoir passer une heure avec vous.

« - Peut-être, admit-il avant de reprendre, mais c'est à toi qu'on le propose. Tu sembles différente, et ça m'intrigue. La plupart des filles ici sont insipides. Elles ne viennent en cours que pour voir leurs amis, passent leur samedi après-midi à faire les magasins ou à traîner au centre commercial, et leur dimanche devant la télé en train de se faire les ongles en pleurant devant un film idiot. Ce qui, _visiblement,_ n'est pas ton cas. J'aimerais donc beaucoup savoir jusqu'à quel point, tu es différente.

« - Désolée, je ne suis pas un sujet d'étude, dis-je en rouvrant mon livre. Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre.

Bon j'avais peut-être été un peu sèche mais je n'appréciais pas l'idée qu'il s'intéresse à moi juste pour pouvoir faire la liste de mes différences. Voir qu'il s'intéresse à moi, tout court !

« - Je me suis mal exprimé, pardon, reprit-il. Ce que je voulais dire, c'était que tu sembles plus vraie et sincère que les filles d'ici. Je, enfin, on ne te voit pas comme un sujet d'étude, loin de là. Mais plutôt comme une bulle d'oxygène… Alors, tu acceptes de venir manger avec nous ?

« - Non ! Je vous l'ai dit, je réfléchis mieux seule, et j'aime beaucoup réfléchir !

« - Et lire, et écouter de la musique, ajouta-t-il tout sourire. Juste une fois ? Comme ça, ton cerveau pourra se reposer un peu. Et puis, promis on fera un effort pour que notre conversation soit à la hauteur de tes pensées.

Je refusais, une nouvelle fois. Même si j'avais envie d'accepter, si je déjeunais avec eux, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, on n'allait pas m'oublier avant longtemps, or je voulais passer inaperçue. Ce qui n'allait pas avec leurs côtes de popularité. En dix minutes, il finit par me sortir tout un tas de raison, aussi idiote, sinon plus, que la précédente, et je finis par céder. A contrecœur, et du bout des lèvres, mais je décidais d'accepter. Plus pour être tranquille qu'autre chose, j'avoue.

« - Très bien, mais c'est exceptionnel ! Ne comptez pas sur ma présence à tous les repas.

Il acquiesça et me sourit. Etrangement, je me sentis bizarre l'espace d'un instant, puis tout redevint normal. Secouant la tête, je me promis de m'interroger là-dessus plus tard. Pour le moment, j'avais un autre problème plus urgent à régler. Comment faire pour éviter de manger avec eux le lendemain ? Je n'avais rien promis, techniquement, et peut-être que si je leur laissais l'impression que j'étais du genre à ne pas tenir parole, ils arrêteraient de me parler ? A moins que je me montre insipide, et sans profondeur. Ouais, faire comme si le côté bêcheuse et timide, n'était qu'une façade pour qu'on me remarque. Acquiesçant à cette idée, je me levais en voyant mon bus arriver. Je notais cependant qu'il ramassait ses affaires pour faire de même, et je l'interrogeais du regard.

« - Quoi ? Tu ne m'as pas vu monter dans le même bus que toi, hier ? Visiblement, on vit dans le même quartier, dit-il tout sourire.

« - Génial, grinçais-je entre mes dents. Fais-moi penser à ne plus mettre le nez dehors.

Sur ces mots, je montais, et mis ma musique, lui signifiant clairement que la conversation était close. Seulement, je notais qu'il souriait, content de lui. Rapidement, une jeune femme l'apostropha et ce fut à mon tour de sourire. Qu'elle lui parle, ça me permettrait de l'oublier. Bien que sa voix me plaisait, c'était loin d'être le cas du reste du personnage. Enfin si, physiquement, il était vraiment mignon avec ses yeux marron, et ses cheveux noirs, mais franchement, les personnes insistantes sont fatigantes. En tout cas moi, ça me fait fuir. Perdue dans mes pensées, je faillis louper mon arrêt, mais on me tapa sur l'épaule. Me tournant, je le vis, face à une fille, et il me fixait.

« - C'est là que tu descends !

Regardant autour de moi, je notais qu'il n'avait pas tord. Obtempérant, je sortis du transport en commun, songeant que, soit il habitait réellement le coin, possibilité guère réjouissante, soit il me suivait depuis deux jours, ce qui était encore moins réjouissant. Suivant le proverbe qui dit que _De deux maux, il faut prendre le moindre_, je décidais qu'il habitait dans le coin. Me retournant, j'observais le bus, et croisais son regard. Il était debout, toujours face à cette fille, se tenant à la barre verticale au-dessus de sa tête, et tandis qu'elle lui parlait, il tourna son visage, et me sourit avant de se reconcentrer sur son interlocutrice. Elle dut dire quelque chose de drôle, puisqu'il rit. Prenant le chemin pour rentrer chez moi, je jalousais une seconde cette fille qui savait le faire rire, et avait la chance d'en entendre le son qu'il produisait. Soupirant, je secouais la tête. J'avais de drôle de réaction depuis tout à l'heure, surtout envers lui.

Rentrant à la maison, je fus surprise de voir maman devant son ordinateur portable. Il faut dire qu'elle ne l'utilise jamais. C'est à se demander pourquoi, elle l'a acheté d'ailleurs. Enfin, visiblement, elle lui a trouvé une utilité qui semble la ravir, à en juger par son sourire. Inspirant, je notais qu'elle préparait sa spécialité. Nous avions donc quelque chose à fêter ? Parfait, ça me ferait oublier mon problème, soit comment les faire fuir une bonne fois pour toute ?

Je montais faire mes devoirs le temps que papa rentre. J'avais prêté une oreille très attentive au cours de math de la journée, et je dus avoir compris la leçon, puisque les exercices ne me posèrent pas trop de problèmes. Beaucoup moins que d'habitude, en tout cas. Aussi, lorsque mon héros rentra, je souris. J'avais tout fait toute seule, et même si je savais qu'il allait vouloir vérifier après le repas, j'étais fière de moi. Petite victoire, mais on se contente de ce qu'on a, non ?

Je descendis, lorsque maman m'appela pour manger, et m'attablais. Comme je l'avais supposé, le repas fut délicieux et maman nous annonça, une grande nouvelle. Enfin, grande, à ses yeux, en tout cas.

« - J'ai été voir le local tout à l'heure, il est parfait ! C'est une ancienne pizzeria. Je vais devoir faire quelques travaux, comme remplacer le grand four à pizza par un plus petit, mais dans l'ensemble, il est vraiment bien.

Génial … Elle avait trouvé un endroit pour ouvrir son service de traiteur. Encore une raison qui m'enchaînait à Akron. Bon au moins, ça lui faisait plaisir et elle réalisait son rêve. Je n'allais pas gâcher son bonheur. Je souris en décrétant, tout en pensant le contraire, que c'était une très bonne nouvelle.

« - Mais, tu ne comptes pas sur moi, pour les peintures, ris-je.

« - Promis, je me débrouillerais avec ton père. Après tout, il n'a rien fait ici, lui !

Riant légèrement, je les écoutais parler de ce projet qui enthousiasmait maman. Et papa, par procuration. Il semblait heureux qu'elle puisse réaliser son rêve de toujours, et malgré moi, je souris. Après tout, il avait raison. Dans la vie, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Et puis, rien ne m'empêcherait de quitter Akron un jour, pour retourner à Salt Lake City. Donc, finalement, c'est une bonne nouvelle que maman ait trouvée le local de son prochain service traiteur.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Bon, il est légèrement plus court que le précédent, et je m'en excuse. J'essaierais de faire mieux, la prochaine fois, mais je ne promets rien. Sauf bien sûr un léger (mais tout minuscule) rapprochement entre les deux persos principal. J'espère que ça vous a plut un piot peu quand même ?<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	4. Repas commun

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Ola peeps. Comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard, qui m'incombe entièrement, j'avais oublié mes posts (Vous pouvez donc remercier **nouna** sans qui vous n'auriez rien lool) J'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci très beaucoup à **nouna** (Hello ! Et oui elle rembarre Shane sans cesse, mais ça va, il persévère. Reste plus qu'à voir si ça va fonctionner. Plus d'infos dans ce chapitre. Mais ouais elle est _un peu_ associable (bon limite agoraphobe) mais bon, ça changera peut-être lool. Pour le déjeuner, c'est ici et c'est pas triste. (Faisons genre que tu le sais pas lool) Bisous choupine à tout chuite.), **charl2ne** (Salut miss. Voici le nouveau chapitre, enfin lool. Pour le repas, bah tu vas voir comment elle va agir, c'est sympathique. Moi j'ai bien aimé. Mais rassure-toi, Shane ne va pas abandonner (enfin pas tout de suite) l'idée d'être ami avec elle donc… Je ne dis rien, tu verras lool. Bisous,) et **amy_chan** (Salut miss. Ravie que cette fic te plaise. Et oui Shane a très envie d'être ami (pour le moment hein lol) avec elle donc… Elle va devoir ruser pour les éviter. Tu vas voir, elle sort la grosse artillerie lool. Bonne lecture. Bisous) pour leurs reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touchées.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections de **chris87**

Merci à **nouna** pour son avis sur cette fic en particulier. Et pour son harcèlement. Ah que ferais-je sans **chris87** et toi ? (mise à part poster en retard avec plein de fautes ? lool)

**PS** : Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

**Chapitre 03**

A la fin du repas-fête, je montais et papa me demanda si j'avais finis mes devoirs. Je grimaçais, sachant qu'il ne parlait que des maths. Forcément, j'excelle dans tous les autres domaines. Enfin, quasiment, puisque j'avais un peu de mal avec la biologie au début, mais maintenant, tout roule. Je descendis mon cahier, et le laissais vérifier, debout à sa droite, en train de me demander si j'avais réussi ou non. Je voulais lui prouver que je pouvais me débrouiller sans lui en math. Juste histoire qu'il ne pense pas que j'aurais toujours besoin de lui, ou qu'il est nul en tant que prof. Au contraire, il est génial. Souriant, il m'assura que j'avais pigé le truc et je souris. Et encore une victoire ! Finalement, je ne suis pas aussi nulle que je pensais, et mon cerveau peut réfléchir même quand il y a des chiffres, c'est super.

Souriant, je le remerciais pour ses cours particuliers avant de remonter. J'avais finis mes devoirs, mais malheureusement pas mon nouveau livre sur la biologie moléculaire. J'ai eu un peu de mal à comprendre, mais grâce à mon dictionnaire je sais de quoi ça parle exactement.

Vers vingt-deux heures, je fermais tout, fis mon sac, en y ajoutant le bouquin, et descendis prévenir mes parents que j'allais au lit. J'étais légèrement fatiguée. Du moins, mes yeux. Je vais devoir ressortir mes lunettes de lecture. Il paraît qu'elles sont là pour aider mes yeux à se reposer, mais j'y crois pas, vu que ma vision reste la même que je les ai, ou non sur le nez. C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'elles dorment dans leur écrin, au fond de mon tiroir. Me ravisant, j'allais les récupérer, lavais les carreaux et les glissais dans mon sac. Sait-on jamais. Je finis par me coucher, l'esprit concentré sur ce que j'avais appris aujourd'hui. Parti comme c'est, papa va ouvrir sa boutique ici, et je repartirais seule à Salt Lake City. Bon, pas grave, au moins cette ville je la connais. Fermant les yeux, je repensais au parc où Sierra et moi allions souvent, après les cours, pour parler.

Je dus m'endormir puisqu'une de mes compositions me réveilla. Soupirant, j'éteignis et sortis du lit. Je n'étais pas motivée du tout pour cette journée, mais bon. L'avantage, c'est que je pourrais toujours terminer, enfin peut-être, mon livre de biologie. Me préparant rapidement, je descendis pour trouver maman prête à partir.

« - J'ai rendez-vous à l'agence à huit heures, donc si tu veux je peux te déposer ?

« - Volontiers ! Le matin, les gens sentent bizarre dans le bus, ris-je en songeant qu'hier il y avait une personne qui sentait la transpiration à plein nez.

« - Pourquoi, tu ne prends pas le car scolaire ?

« - Je le rate tout le temps, mentis-je.

Maman hocha simplement la tête, et je terminais mon repas en silence. Achevant ma toilette, je pris mon sac, et retournais en bas. Je demandais à maman à quelle agence elle allait, et elle m'expliqua qu'elle allait aller signer le contrat de location pour le local, avant de faire les démarches administratives. Elle voulait faire quelques travaux et devait aller à la mairie demander un permis de détruire et de reconstruire, ainsi qu'aller voir la banque, et si elle avait le temps, elle comptait retourner au magasin de l'autre fois, acheter de la peinture. Sacrée journée, si vous voulez mon avis. Nous finîmes par partir, et je ris en voyant le bus que je prenais passer devant nous. Ne connaissant pas encore le chemin du lycée, maman le suivit, et me déposa. Je l'embrassais, et lui souhaitais bonne chance avant de descendre. La voiture repartit presqu'aussitôt, et j'entrais dans le bâtiment, ignorant volontairement mes camarades. Après tout, je vivais en marge de la société, selon les trois pies, donc autant leurs donner raison. Je m'appuyais contre le mur, face à la salle, la musique dans mes oreilles, et fermais les yeux, me concentrant dessus. C'était une mélodie que j'avais crée pour remercier mes parents de leur amour. Chaque fois que je l'entendais, j'avais des frissons sur les bras, tant je la trouvais belle. Seulement la sonnerie vint tout gâcher, et je fronçais les sourcils. Ouvrant les yeux, j'éteignis ma musique en soupirant, et entrais dans la salle. Je m'assis à ma place et posant mon sac au sol, imaginais un instant que j'avais un piano devant moi, et jouais, enfin reproduisais, la fin de la mélodie, avant de sortir mes affaires. J'aurais voulu prendre des cours de guitare, mais je réussissais seulement à en jouer, grâce à la magie d'internet. On dit toujours qu'on trouve de tout, et croyez-moi, c'est vrai. Même des cours de guitare. La seconde sonnerie retentit, et mon voisin me salua. Je hochais simplement la tête avant de me concentrer sur la leçon du jour. Ça m'étonnerait qu'on étudie le chapitre que je lisais hier, mais bon. C'est toujours utile d'avoir un prof pour vous expliquer plus simplement ce que vous saviez déjà. Enfin, je crois.

A la fin du cours, je partis rapidement pour aller en math. Seulement, manque de chance, Jason en sortit. Me faisant petite, je priais pour qu'il ne me voit pas. Finalement, il doit y avoir un Dieu quelque part qui a entendu mes prières, puisqu'il passa près de moi, sans m'interpeller. Parfait donc ! Tiens ça me fait penser que je dois jouer les idiotes ce midi, si je veux qu'ils m'oublient. Flûte alors, j'ai toujours été nulle en comédie. Bah tant pis, au pire je n'irais pas manger. Enfin je ferais la queue mais prendrais que des trucs qu'on peut manger partout, et j'irais dans la cour. Cour qui ressemble plus à un parc qu'autre chose entre parenthèse. Avec des tables et des bancs en pierre sous les arbres pour réviser à l'abri du soleil, piste de courses, petits chemins tortueux menant à un bout de forêt d'une vingtaine d'arbres. En bref, il ne manque que les jeux pour enfants, et tout serait parfait. Me concentrant j'écoutais le cours, attentive à la moindre nouvelle info, puis sortis quand ce fut la fin. Heureusement que j'avais déjà tout compris, ou presque, parce que ce prof n'a fait que m'embrouiller. Je sortis dans la cour, m'installais à une des tables, la musique dans les oreilles, mon livre sous le nez. Je passais chacune de mes pauses, à lire en m'écoutant jouer de la guitare. Faut vraiment que j'investisse dans un synthé, ça devient urgent.

La sonnerie m'annonça la reprise des cours, et j'allais en anglais, sans entrain. Et dire qu'après, on a sport. Outch, pauvres élèves ! Je les plains. Enfin surtout ceux qui sont loin de moi. Oui, parce que je frappe super fort, et du coup, ceux qui sont tout prêts sont immunisés de mes frappes. Me mordant la joue, pour réprimer mon sourire, j'écoutais le professeur nous raconter comment l'histoire de Catarina peut être une critique du sexisme du dramaturge. Même si à l'époque, ce mot n'existait pas. C'est un nouveau dans le monde avec le féministe !

La sonnerie me fit sursauter, et je rangeais mes affaires, ravie que personne ne m'ait vu, puis sortis pour aller au gymnase, pour le malheur de mes camarades. Les pauvres, insouciants, ils ne savaient pas que j'allais devenir leur pire cauchemar, et riaient gaiement dans le vestiaire. Pour ma part, j'enfilais rapidement ma tenue, puis sortis sans un mot. Je dois passer pour une flippé de la vie, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas comme si je comptais m'intégrer de toute façon.

Le cours débuta, et j'attaquais mon premier combat. Enfin pour mes camarades, c'était un match, mais vu le danger que je suis, pour moi c'est un combat. Déloyal, puisque je suis la seule qui soit armée, mais bon. J'attaquais, enfin je lançais le volant, et mon adversaire réussit à me le renvoyer, sans trop de dommages. Finalement, je vais peut-être réussir à bien jouer, comme j'ai réussi à comprendre un cours de math, qui sait ?

A priori non, au final, puisque le volant vient d'aller embrasser le cuir chevelu du prof. M'excusant, parce que ce n'était pas du tout prémédité, je repris l'objet de mon malheur, et le lançais, de la main, à mon adversaire. Une grande blonde, vraiment très douée.

A la fin du cours, je partis me changer rapidement, et sortis du vestiaire. Je rejoignis la cafétéria et me servis un plateau. La musique dans les oreilles, je payais et rejoignis ma table rapidement. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de manger ce qu'il y avait là-dedans, mais bon. Je sortis mon livre, ainsi que mes lunettes, qui me donnent un petit air intello avec leur monture noire fines, et ses carreaux rectangulaires. Les plaçant sur mon nez, je commençais mon repas, sans regarder ce que je mangeais. J'avais le nez dans mon livre, mes cheveux me tombant de part et d'autre de mon visage.

Je sursautais en voyant un plateau se poser face au mien, et levais les yeux pour m'apercevoir qu'il était accompagné de deux autres. Levant le nez, je notais que les garçons s'installaient tranquillement. Jason me salua, je crois. Disons que je voyais ses lèvres bouger, mais la musique à fond, ou presque, dans mes oreilles m'empêcha d'entendre. Enlevant un écouteur, je lui demandais de répéter.

« - Je te saluais, c'est tout.

« - D'accord… ! Pourquoi, vous êtes là ? Habituellement, vous mangez… Plus par là-bas dis-je en désignant l'autre bout du réfectoire.

« - Certes, mais comme tu es arrivée avant nous, et qu'hier, tu as accepté de passer ce repas en notre compagnie, on t'a rejoint, m'expliqua Shane avant de grimacer en voyant mon plateau. Comme tu fais pour manger la nourriture d'ici, c'est infect !

A ce moment-là, seulement, je notais qu'ils avaient leurs propre repas, qui semblaient vraiment meilleurs. Ah donc, on peut amener sa nourriture ? Parfait, dès demain, j'arrête les légumes à l'eau sans saveur, et la viande trop cuite. Haussant les épaules à sa question, je remis ma musique, voulant reprendre ma lecture. Seulement, il leva le bras au dessus de la table, et l'enleva.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

« - Je m'arrange pour que tu puisses entendre ce qu'on te dit ! Si tu mets ta musique, ça ne sert à rien qu'on soit là, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« - C'est pas bien d'embêter les filles, se moqua mon voisin de gauche. Je vais le dire à ta maman. Surtout que d'après Michaël, elle est redoutable. Surtout avec une raquette…

Pour ma part, j'éteignis ma musique, les joues rouges. Visiblement mes _exploits_ sportifs n'étaient pas passés inaperçus. Cependant, si je ne pouvais m'écouter jouer, rien ne m'empêcherait de lire. S'il fermait mon livre, je quittais la table. Je les écoutais donc d'une oreille, et mangeais du bout des lèvres, concentrée dans ma lecture. J'étais en plein chapitre sur la fécondation in vitro. C'était vachement plus intéressant que d'observer Shane, qui est face à moi, ou d'écouter Nate, qui est à sa droite, programmer un rendez-vous samedi pour répéter. Notez cependant que je les écoute même si je ne participais pas. J'étais un peu étrangère dans ce tableau.

« - Et toi, tu fais quoi ce week-end me demanda Jason. A part lire de… De la biologie avancée, dit-il effrayé après avoir lu le titre de mon livre.

« - Me cloner, histoire de pouvoir être à deux endroits en même temps, ironisais-je. Et ainsi me débarrasser de certaines corvées indispensables à la vie, avec un grand V !

« - D'accord, se moqua mon voisin.

« - Shane nous a dit que tu venais de l'Utah. Tu habitais où ?

« - La capitale !

« - Et tu apprécies la vie ici, continua de me demander Nate.

« - Pourquoi faire ? Je ne compte pas m'éterniser.

Sur ces mots, je tournais la page. Je les vis toutefois se regarder étonnés. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre, visiblement ils ont toujours vécu ici. Comment leur faire comprendre que ma ville me manque ? De toute façon, je ne veux pas d'amis ici. Ma solitude me convient parfaitement. Durant le reste de mon repas, je les écoutais discuter entre eux. A plusieurs reprises, ils tentèrent de m'intégrer dans la conversation, mais mes monosyllabes finirent par les faire abandonner. Cependant, j'appris qu'ils répétaient tous les week-ends des compositions qu'ils écrivaient chacun de leurs côtés. Ils se rejoignaient chez l'un pour la journée, jamais le même, et répétaient ou composaient. A un moment, ils commencèrent à parler de fonder un groupe, et je levais les yeux au ciel. Ça ne serait pas les premiers qui démarreraient dans le garage, avant de faire un bref séjour sur une scène, et être oubliés à la saison suivante. Se faisant, je croisais le regard amusé de Shane, et fronçais les sourcils, en me demandant ce qu'il trouvait drôle ? Je haussais les épaules, après tout je m'en moquais, et je terminais donc mon repas en silence.

Dès la dernière bouchée, je pris mon sac d'une main, calais mon livre sous mon bras, et pris mon plateau de l'autre pour aller le déposer. Je quittais la table sans un mot, puis sortis du réfectoire. Je repris ensuite ma lecture, fascinée par le monde cellulaire. Si seulement, on étudiait ce genre de chose en cours, ça serait plus intéressant que la vie d'une cellule et sa composition. Enfin ce n'est que mon avis. Je m'installais à une table en pierre, mon sac devant moi.

Dix minutes plus tard, les trois garçons passèrent, et Jason me demanda ce que je faisais toute seule. A son avis ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, un livre sous les yeux ? Lire voyons ! Cependant, je levais simplement les yeux au ciel, avant de reprendre ma lecture. Ils commencèrent à s'approcher, mais Nate les retint.

« - Les mecs à sa place, vous n'aimeriez pas qu'on vienne vous déranger non ? Bon, alors laissez-là. Mitchie, si jamais tu changes d'avis, on est près de la mini forêt d'accord ?

« - C'est noté, mais comptez pas sur ma présence !

J'avais parlé sans quitter mon livre des yeux, songeant que des trois, c'était le plus sympa. Ni trop collant comme Jason, ni trop insistant comme Shane. Parfait, si je voulais me faire un ami, un de ses quatre, j'irai le voir. Il me semblait être le plus sympa, et sérieux. Mon portable sonna au même moment. Je décrochais sans regarder qui appelait, et souris en entendant Sierra. Je fermais mon livre et lui racontais la vie à Akron en insistant sur tous les mauvais côtés. Je n'en avais pas encore trouvé de bons de toute façon. Lorsqu'elle m'interrogea sur mes camarades, je résumais rapidement.

« - Bof ! Comme chez toi. Insipides, lourds, rien à envier à leurs pieds, collants, et nombrilistes. Et à West Night, ça a changé ?

Je m'assis en tailleur, l'écoutant me raconter qu'il allait y avoir une nouvelle pièce de théâtre et qu'ils cherchaient quelqu'un pour la musique. J'aurais proposé volontiers ma candidature, si j'y étais encore. Quoique non, jouer devant des gens ne fait pas partie de mes capacités. Je joue à peine devant ma famille, donc devant tout un lycée, c'est fichu d'avance. Dix minutes avant la reprise des cours, je raccrochais en souriant. Avoir des nouvelles de ma ville m'avait fait du bien. Ils avaient terminé le nouveau parc, qui était en construction depuis deux ans, ainsi que la patinoire et la piscine. Bref, dès que je partais, elle devenait plus attrayante. J'ai envie de faire du patin, finalement. Seulement, y a-t-il une patinoire dans le coin ? Et si oui, où ? Levant les yeux, je notais que les garçons étaient là où ils m'avaient dit. Sauf qu'il y avait plusieurs filles avec eux. Oserais-je les déranger ? Acquiesçant, je me levais, et commençais à les rejoindre, mais je me stoppais au milieu du chemin et fis demi-tour. Tant pis, je chercherais sur internet ce soir. Je n'avais pas fait trois pas, que Nate m'appela. Me tournant, je le vis s'approcher.

« - Tu voulais quelque chose ?

« - Juste te demander s'il y avait une patinoire, et comment s'y rendre, le cas échéant, mais vous sembliez occupés, je n'ai pas voulu déranger.

« - Ah mais tu ne déranges pas, t'inquiète. Tu habites où ? Enfin ton quartier ?

« - Le même que Shane, déclarais-je en songeant que j'ignorais son nom.

« - Quartier sud alors. Tu prends le cent douze et tu t'arrêtes place Kennedy, c'est le terminus. Après, tu marches dix mètres et tu y es. Tu ne peux pas la rater, il y a un grand patin sur son toit.

« - D'accord. Merci !

Je commençais à repartir lorsqu'il me demanda quand je comptais y aller. Probablement ce week-end fut ma réponse. Je n'avais pas encore réfléchi à ce que je ferais.

La semaine se termina rapidement, et je prenais le bus chaque jour avec Shane. De toute façon, c'était soit lui, soit les deux autres, dans le car scolaire alors. Cependant, je ne lui parlais pas vraiment. Il me posait des questions, sur moi, que j'ignorais. J'ai toujours détesté parler de moi. De toute façon, je ne sais pas me mettre en avant alors… Enfin bref, nous étions dimanche à présent et je tournais en rond. Mes devoirs étaient terminés, et je n'avais pas de musique en tête. Je décidais donc d'aller voir si la patinoire valait le coup. Je mis une écharpe, un manteau chaud avec mes patins dans mon sac, et descendis prévenir mes parents de ma destination.

Lorsque je montais dans le bus, je songeais que je n'avais pas reparlé aux trois garçons depuis ce fameux mercredi, et je m'en portais très bien. Ils étaient sympas en tout cas. Ils ne faisaient pas peur, mais bon j'avais toujours détesté être trop entourée. Comme ils étaient toujours le centre d'attention de la moitié du lycée, je les évitais comme la peste. Bien sûr, j'étais la voisine de Nate durant le cours de bio, mais nous n'échangions rien d'autre que des « salut ». Quant au réfectoire, je m'arrangeais pour arriver après eux, et aller m'asseoir seule. Ils semblaient néanmoins avoir compris que je ne voulais la compagnie de personne puisque aucun ne vint me parler. Ce qui était parfait.

Arrivée sur la place Kennedy, je regardais autour de moi, cherchant ce fameux patin, et finit par le trouver. Je m'y dirigeais, entrais et payais mon entrée. Ayant mes propres patins, je n'eus pas besoin d'en louer, et allais direct au vestiaire les enfiler. Naturellement, si la température, dehors, avoisinait encore les vingt degrés, ce n'était pas le cas à l'intérieur, j'enfilais donc mon manteau et mon écharpe. Une fois prête, je m'engageais sur la piste ronde, la musique dans les oreilles, et commençais à tourner en rond, les mains croisées dans le dos. Je m'amusais à faire une pirouette ou deux, plusieurs huit, à l'endroit puis à l'envers, ajustant ma vitesse à la musique qui défilait dans mes oreilles. A un moment cependant, quelqu'un me fonça dedans, et me fit tomber. Flûte alors, il ne peut pas faire attention ?

« - Désolé, s'excusa une voix que je commençais à bien connaître. Mitchie ? Que fais-tu ici ?

« - Shane, ça va, tu n'as rien, demanda une brunette dont l'identité m'échappait, alors qu'elle était dans ma classe.

« - Non ça va Sarah, t'inquiète. Et toi, Mitchie, ça va ?

« - C'est bon, je ne suis pas en porcelaine. Bon après-midi, ajoutais-je avant de m'éloigner.

Non, mais c'est quoi cette question stupide ? Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire au milieu d'une piste de patinage ? M'entraîner à la brasse ? Ou à la pêche ? Non, mais vraiment, c'est ridicule. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis rejoindre plusieurs personnes, avant de les quitter. Intéressant, ils sont plusieurs. Je me demandais si Nate et Jason étaient là également ? Après tout, je m'en moquais. Je patinais à l'endroit quelques minutes, fis une pirouette et continuais à l'envers. Seulement, Shane me rejoignit, et je mis ma musique en pause.

« - Alors, tu me suis ?

« - J'ignorais que tu étais là, soupirais-je.

« - Au fait, pourquoi tu ne viens plus manger avec nous ? Mercredi, tu n'as pas vraiment parlé.

« - Je n'aime pas parler, je n'en vois pas l'utilité, mentis-je. De toute façon, je… Je préfère être seule.

« - C'est pour ça que mercredi, tu n'es pas venue ? Alors qu'on était déjà là, en vrai.

« - J'avais oublié !

« - T'es toujours comme ça ? A éviter les conversations et les gens, ou c'est juste moi ?

« - C'est tout le monde. Pas de jaloux !

« - Je vois. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais ça me rassure. Je pensais que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal.

Comme je ne répondis pas, il y eut un léger silence entre-nous, et je notais le regard méchant que la dite Sarah m'envoyait.

« - Tes amis m'en veulent de te retenir et ta copine a sûrement envie de me tuer, dis-je d'une voix neutre.

« - C'est pas ma copine. Juste une camarade de math, un peu collante. Le contraire de toi, en fait, sourit-il.

« - Que veux-tu, tout le monde n'a pas autant de défaut que moi. Je suis unique !

« - Je confirme ! T'es même carrément différente du reste des lycéennes… Tu as déjà fait du patinage artistique, au fait ? Parce que t'as l'air doué !

« - J'allais souvent à la patinoire à Salt Lake City, c'est tout.

Mes jambes commencèrent à fatiguer, et je rejoignis la petite porte pour quitter la piste. Je comptais aller voir près du bar, s'il y avait un chocolat chaud qui m'attendait. Je crus un instant qu'il allait rejoindre ses amis, mais il me suivit. Enlevant mes patins, je lui demandais pourquoi il restait avec moi, et sa réponse me laissa sans voix.

« - Tu l'as dit : Tu es unique, et j'aime bien ta compagnie. Même si tu ne parles jamais !

J'acquiesçais et soupirais, en me levant. Il m'imita, et je notais qu'il avait enlevé ses patins. Bon visiblement, il ne compte pas me lâcher. Tant pis, il n'aura qu'à faire la conversation seul, comme tout le temps. J'allais commander un chocolat chaud, et demandais s'ils avaient de la menthe. Le serveur me regarda intrigué puis acquiesça. Shane prit la même chose, la plante en moins, et le serveur revint avec notre commande quelques minutes plus tard. A côté de ma tasse, un peu de menthe dans un verre. J'en versais un peu dans ma boisson chaude et mélangeais le tout. Quand ce fut bon, je m'affalais sur mon siège, les yeux dans le vague, avant de boire une gorgée. C'est délicieux, presqu'aussi bon que celui de maman. Un groupe plutôt bruyant arriva, et deux personnes s'assirent avec nous. Sans lever les yeux, je reconnus les voix de Nate et Jason. Ils me saluèrent et je hochais machinalement la tête dans leur direction, avant de reprendre le fil de mes pensées. Connaissant maman, et son goût pour les contacts humains, nous donnerions bientôt une fête ou quelque chose, histoire de connaître le voisinage. Et l'idée me rebutait. Il faut dire que Shane faisant partit du dit quartier, il avait beaucoup de chance d'être présent et par conséquent de ne pas me lâcher. A moins qu'il ne vienne pas. Si seulement… Ou alors, négocier avec maman qu'elle invite juste les parents. Après tout, c'est elle qui veut des amis, pas moi. Mon mollet gauche se contracta et je grimaçais avant de replier la jambe afin de pouvoir le masser. Décidément, j'aurais dû m'échauffer avant, ou en faire moins. C'est douloureux ! Ma crampe ne passant pas, je bus ma boisson d'un trait, et m'essuyais les lèvres. Les moustaches chocolatée très peu pour moi. Je me levais ensuite de table. Je boitais légèrement, mais je pris vaillamment mes patins, pour rentrer. J'allais devoir mettre quelque chose dessus. Je regagnais le vestiaire où j'avais déposé mon sac, et le pris avant de sortir. Seulement, je me stoppais. Prendre le bus pour venir, un jeu d'enfant, mais pour repartir… J'ignorais quel bus, et quelle direction prendre. Bon à priori, c'est le cent douze, dans l'autre sens, mais où devais-je le prendre ? J'allais demander à un passant quand on me prit mon sac, qui contenait toutes mes affaires. Me tournant, je notais que c'était mes camarades de classes. Avant que je ne leur demande la raison de leur présence, Nate me devança.

« - On s'est douté que tu serais perdue, vu que j'ai oublié de t'indiquer comment revenir, alors on te raccompagne, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, dit-il hésitant.

J'allais protester mais ma douleur musculaire se manifesta et je grimaçais. Hochant simplement la tête, je les suivis, alors qu'ils traversaient la place.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Comme promis, il est plus long, ce n'est pas beau ? Et en plus, on voit encore Shane, héhé ! Bon trêve de plaisanterie, j'espère que ça vous a plu !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	5. Cours particuliers

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous, encore une fois. Encore une fois, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster avant. J'essaierai de faire en sorte que ça ne reproduise pas. Bon ce chapitre est plus transitoire qu'autre chose mais y a du rapprochement dans l'air donc… J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Un très grand merci à **nouna**, **amy_chan** (Coucou miss. Ouais mais elle veut pas d'mais, elle l'a dit et redit. Bon Shane, Nate et Jason ne semblent pas être de son avis mais bon. Surtout Shane, il s'accroche. Ouais Nate est encore le sage du groupe mais pas forcément le plus réfléchi lol. Ravie qu'il t'ait plu en tout cas. Bisous), et **aurore scott1** pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore !

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections sont de **chris87**

**PS** : Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

**PS'** : Je dédie ce chapitre à Stéphanie qui a été la numéro 4 dans les "J'aime". Merci miss ! ^^

**Chapitre 04**

Je passais le reste de mon dimanche, une compresse froide sur mon mollet, et résultat le lundi, je n'avais plus rien. Malheureusement, je n'avais plus aucune excuse pour sécher mon cours de sport, ce qui craint. Le bon côté des choses, c'est que comme je marche normalement, je n'aurais besoin de personne.

Je descendis du bus, et soupirais. Il y a huit jours, je déjeunais avec les garçons pour la première, et j'espère dernière fois. Les jours passaient rapidement. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Une certaine routine s'était installée dans ma vie. J'allais en cours, j'évitais les garçons, ou feignais de ne pas voir leurs signes de mains, rentrais pour faire mes devoirs. Après soit je passais la soirée avec mes parents, ou seule dans ma chambre en compagnie de ma guitare.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de biologie, et soupirais en notant que Nate et ses deux amis étaient déjà là, attirant les filles comme le miel attire les mouches. Mon mp3 étant tombé en panne, je n'avais aucune musique, aujourd'hui pour me distraire, mais je m'en moquais. J'avais emprunté, à la bibliothèque, que j'avais trouvé toute seule comme une grande, un nouveau livre traitant des troubles psychologiques chez l'enfant. J'avais également pris un bouquin de math pour revoir les bases, mais celui-là restait bien sagement sur mon bureau. Pas question qu'on apprenne que j'étais nulle en math, même si chaque être humain a ses faiblesses. Cependant, je ne voulais pas qu'on connaisse les miennes. M'appuyant contre le mur, je rouvris mon livre, et repris le complexe d'Oedipe. Je me souvenais pas avoir voulu me marier avec mon père, mais souvent, ce complexe disparait vers les sept huit ans, or j'avais très peu de souvenirs de cette période. C'était vague. Juste des phrases ou des visages. Mais il paraît que c'est normal. L'être humain est fait pour oublier au fur et à mesure sauf ce qui le marque. Mais, ça c'est logique.

« - Salut Mitchie.

Sortant brutalement de mes pensées, je levais la tête et cherchais des yeux la personne qui m'avait salué. Notant le sourire de Jason, j'en conclus que c'était lui, sans en être sûre pour autant. Je marmonnais donc un « salut », sans préciser le nom de mon interlocuteur. Je me re concentrais ensuite sur ma lecture en essayant d'oublier les élèves autour de moi. Cependant, les trois pies gloussaient comme des coqs de bruyères, ce qui ne m'aidait pas. Je levais les yeux, pour les fusiller du regard, quand je me souvins que la brune s'appelait Sarah. Je l'avais croisé à la patinoire dimanche. Voilà donc pourquoi son visage me semblait familier. Je m'éloignais de quelques pas, en priant que ça soit suffisant, également sans succès. Grognant, je marquais la page et fermais mon livre bruyamment, ce qui m'attira plusieurs regards surpris. Les joues rouges, je m'accroupis pour le mettre dans mon sac. Mauvaise idée, puisque mon mollet se fit quelques peu douloureux, mais pas assez pour me faire trop grimacer. M'appuyant sur les livres, à travers mon sac, je commençais à me relever, mais une main me prit par le bras pour m'aider. Sympathique. J'ai juste à remercier la main en question quoi. Seulement, je déchantais vite en notant que c'était encore lui. Shane ! J'ignore pourquoi, mais je le croisais partout où j'allais, à croire qu'il me suivait. Enfin ça doit être faux, puisqu'il parait aussi surpris que moi, à chaque fois. Je le remerciais timidement, puis entrais dans la salle, quand le prof l'ouvrit. Je m'installais à ma place, et repris ma lecture, sentant malgré tout un regard sur moi. Seulement, le temps que je me décide à lever les yeux, il n'y avait plus personne devant la porte. Bizarre, tout ça ! Nate s'assit et me salua. Je fis de même, et notre conversation s'arrêtait là la plupart du temps. Il sortit ses affaires, et m'interrogea sur ma soirée. Ne voulant pas paraître malpolie avec le plus sympa des trois, je répondis à ses questions avant de l'interroger. Il rit doucement :

« - Dis-moi un truc, ça t'intéresse vraiment ou tu me questionnes par politesse ?

Les joues en feu, je lui avouais que c'était plus par politesse qu'autre chose. Je n'étais pas spécialement curieuse de nature.

« - T'es pas obligée de me parler, tu sais ? J'ai remarqué que tu préférais écouter, mais pour répondre à ta politesse, j'ai passé une bonne soirée. Mon grand frère est de passage en ville pour la semaine avant de retourner à Salt Lake.

« - Ton frère vit là-bas, demandais-je étonnée.

« - Ouais. Toujours de la politesse, demanda-t-il.

« - Non, de la curiosité. J'y habitais avant de me faire exilée ici. Et puis, tu sembles être le plus sympa de ton groupe d'ami, donc… Voila. Mais t'es pas obligé de répondre.

« - Ah mais, ça ne me dérange pas. Au fait, ça t'ennuis si je propose à Shane et Jason de venir manger avec toi, ce midi ? T'as le droit de dire non, rassure-toi, pour le moment on est les seuls au courant de ce projet.

Comme la seconde sonnerie retentit, je haussais les épaules. S'ils voulaient venir, qu'ils viennent. Du moment qu'ils ne me posent pas un milliard de questions, leurs présences ne me dérangent pas. Le cours fut silencieux, puisque ayant terminé le chapitre la veille, nous avions un contrôle. Fort heureusement, j'avais tout rattrapé, et je remplis ma feuille facilement. Je relis une dernière fois afin de vérifier mes réponses, puis rendis ma copie. Nate fit de même quelques minutes plus tard, et je ressortis mon livre de psycho. Un papier glissa de sa place à la mienne, et je le pris. '_Tu acceptes ou pas ?_'. Je regardais le mot quelques secondes, puis écrivis '_S'ils acceptent de ne pas me poser trop de questions, leurs présences ne me posent aucun problème_'. Je lui rendis son papier, et repris ma lecture. Il me le rendit quelques secondes après '_Si tu acceptes de parler un peu et de ne pas partir trop vite, ça devrait être bon ! Alors deal ? )_' Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire des conditions, puis répondis '_Promis, j'essaierais de m'intéresser à votre conversation !_'. Je lui rendis sa feuille, et attendis la réponse lorsque je le vis écrire. Elle glissa à nouveau vers moi. '_Je vais négocier ça, mais de quoi veux-tu parler ? Histoire que j'arrive à orienter la conversation pour que tu y participes, sans que ça touche ta vie. Oh, tu accepterais, le temps que j'y pense, de rester avec nous, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait, tous les trois, terminé de manger ? Tu sais, histoire qu'on parte ensemble ?_' Je soupirais. '_Et bé, ça fait beaucoup de conditions ! Pour la conversation, je n'ai pas d'idée désolée, mais d'accord, j'attendrais que vous ayez terminé votre assiette. Seulement, je ne promets pas de manger avec vous tout le temps, Que ce soit bien clair ! :)_' Il sourit une nouvelle fois, et écrivit. Deux minutes plus tard, je revis la fameuse feuille. '_Par ce mot, je m'engage moi, Nate Callaway, à faire mon possible pour que la table où tu as élue domicile ne soit pas envahie par mes amis, chaque midi._' Je ris doucement, devant le sérieux de ce dernier message. Ne voyant pas quoi écrire après ça, je lui souris, et il reprit la feuille pour la ranger dans son sac. Reprenant ma lecture, je soupirais quand cinq lignes plus tard, ça sonna. Rangeant le tout, j'entendis :

« - Promis, je ferais mon possible. Je me trompe ou tu préfères écrire ? Non, parce que c'est la plus grande conversation qu'on ait eue, sourit-il.

« - Euh, ouais, peut-être A plus.

« - Mitchie, appela-t-il. A ce midi

J'acquiesçais, et sortis rapidement. Bon, je ne m'étais pas interdit d'avoir des amis, et après tout ce n'était qu'un autre repas. Sans musique, ni livre, mais bon. Ça me changerait de ma routine. Seulement voilà, comme chaque fois qu'on appréhende un évènement, le temps semble s'amuser à accélérer sa course, juste pour que ça arrive plus vite. J'étais à présent dans le vestiaire en train de me changer. La plupart de mes camarades m'avaient déjà oublié, ce dont je me félicitais. Reste à savoir pourquoi aucun des trois garçons ne faisaient de même ? Il faudrait que je pose la question à Nate, un de ces quatre. Je sortis et rejoignis le réfectoire, sans entrain. Je n'étais pas spécialement pressée de me forcer à parler. Prions pour que la conversation se fasse toute seule. Faisant la queue, je sursautais quand on me tapa sur l'épaule. Me tournant, je fis face à Nate.

« - J'ai réussis à leur faire accepter toutes tes conditions, sourit-il. C'est toujours bon de ton côté ?

J'acquiesçais avant de réprimer un bâillement. J'avais hâte que le week-end arrive, mais il reste encore deux jours de cours. Jason me taquina sur le fait que la nuit était faite pour dormir, mais je ne relevais pas. De toute façon, il a raison. Bon, je dormais la nuit, mais venir en cours me fatiguait. Sans compter que ce soir, j'accompagnais maman chercher de la peinture pour son local. Elle avait décidé de l'acheter une fois qu'elle aurait eu ses permis et tout, résultat comme elle avait tout eu hier, elle m'a proposé de l'accompagner. Ce fut à notre tour, et tout en prenant le dessert, je leur demandais où ils voulaient s'asseoir. Nate me rappela que selon notre accord, c'était à ma table. Parfait ! J'ouvris donc la marche, en évitant de regarder mes camarades. Nous nous assîmes, Nate face à moi, Jason à ses côté, et Shane à côté de moi, forcément, c'est une table de quatre. Oui, je sais c'est un détail d'une importance capitale ! Je sortis mon repas, des abattis de dindes au riz, façon Torrès. Un régal surtout que ça sent super bon. Ce que confirma mon voisin de table avant de me demander où j'avais acheté mon repas.

« - Nulle part ! Maman en a fait hier, et il y en restait.

Sur ces mots, j'attaquais tranquillement mon repas, tandis qu'ils échangeaient leurs impressions sur un test qu'ils avaient eu en anglais. Soudain, Nate se tourna vers moi, et me demanda si je pensais avoir réussi celui de biologie. Aucune chance, à mon humble avis.

« - Je ne préfère pas me prononcer, mais à mon avis, j'approche le D, plus que le A !

« - Avec tous les bouquins de biologie avancée que t'as lus récemment, j'ai du mal à te croire, avança Shane. Tu vas plutôt avoir un A, avec une petite guirlande de plus, à côté !

« - Je suis pas sûre que ça corresponde à une note réglementaire, mais on peut rêver. Et toi, tu penses avoir réussi ?

« - J'ai fait mon possible, après on verra ce que ça donne, sourit mon voisin de biologie. Je suis comme toi, je refuse de me prononcer, ça pourrait me porter malheur.

« - Superstitieux ?

« - Non. C'est Zac qui dit toujours ça, c'est resté. Mon frère.

« - Celui de Salt Lake ?

« - J'en ai qu'un, avoua-t-il en souriant.

« - Je l'ignorais.

« - Mais oui, c'est de lui cette phrase stupide. Au fait, tu vivais dans quel coin, parce que j'y suis souvent allé, l'année dernière mais, je ne t'ai jamais vu.

« - Qu'en sais-tu ? On s'est peut-être croisé, mais comme on ne se connaissait pas… C'est vrai, tu croises beaucoup de monde quand tu vas quelque part, pourtant si demain tu percutes quelqu'un, tu serais incapable de dire si tu l'as déjà vu ou non. Bon, moi aussi mais c'était juste pour la démonstration. Pour répondre à ta question, je vivais au Sonnettes, je sortais rarement de mon quartier sauf pour aller au lycée.

« - Y a un parc du même nom, avec la statue d'un homme à cheval, dont il manque la tête, non ?

« - Bien sûr. Il faisait partie du quartier. Avec Sierra, on était souvent là-bas, près de la carrière. Enfin de la forêt aux cailloux, si on l'appelle par son vrai nom.

« - La colline à caillasse, comme dit Zac. Il n'a jamais compris pourquoi ça attirait autant de touristes, à ce propos.

« - C'est qu'il n'est jamais monté en haut. On a une vue globale sur la ville, et si on regarde d'une certaine façon, pour ne plus voir ses pieds, on a l'impression qu'on survole Salt Lake. C'est franchement super ! Enfin, le mieux, ça reste regarder le soleil se lever. Mais, c'est tôt.

« - Je transmettrais l'information, sourit-il.

« - Finalement, elle sait parler, se moqua Jason. Je suis trop content.

« - Comment tu viens de casser l'ambiance.

Cette remarque, de Shane, nous fit rire, et je notais que depuis que j'étais arrivée, je n'avais parlé autant qu'à mes parents. Le repas se termina joyeusement. Ils parlaient beaucoup entre eux, et me demandaient, de temps à autre, mon avis pour me faire entrer dans leur conversation. J'y participais un peu, sans pour autant donner mon avis, restant la plupart du temps très vague. Une demi-heure avant la reprise des cours, ils se levèrent et je les imitais, même si j'avais terminé depuis déjà plus d'un quart d'heure. Nous apportâmes nos plateaux, avant de sortir. Ils continuèrent tranquillement leurs conversations, et je l'écoutais sagement. Enfin, je faisais mine de l'écouter, puisque j'étais surtout en train de me demander la raison de mon attitude l'autre fois. Quand j'avais été jalouse de la fille qui faisait rire Shane.

Le reste de la journée passa vite, et je voulus sortir rapidement du cours d'espagnol. Malheureusement la prof me demanda de rester afin de me parler. Je pus enfin sortir après dix minutes de conversation inutile, puisque je refusais d'aller dans une classe d'espagnol avancé. Seulement, je vis mon bus partir sans moi.

« - Evidemment, si elle ne m'avait pas retenue aussi ! C'est bien un prof ça ! Ils s'imaginent qu'on n'a rien d'autre à faire après les cours. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre le prochain, dans une éternité et demie. Crétine va ! Prends donc des cours d'espagnol et reviens me voir. C'est pas vrai ! Et maman qui va m'attendre… Flûte de zut. J'aurais dû me carapater, faire comme si je l'avais pas entendue. Tout ça pour s'entendre dire _Oh vous parlez parfaitement l'espagnol_. Bah évidemment que je le parle parfaitement. Si t'avais une mère d'origine mexicaine comme moi, toi aussi tu le parlerais bien. Non parce que c'est loin d'être son cas ! Elle a un drôle d'accent, en plus. A croire qu'elle a appris l'espagnol avec des cassettes usées.

« - Quel discours enflammé, se moqua quelqu'un.

Je me tournais et virais tomate en croisant le regard de Shane. Il était assis sur le banc, dans la même position que la première fois qu'on s'était parlé. Les coudes sur ses cuisses, penchés en avant, les mains l'une dans l'autre. Je m'assis assez loin et sortis mon cahier de math, en marmonnant un « ouais » peu engageant. Je commençais mes devoirs, cherchant une réponse que je n'arrivais pas à trouver. Quelle idée de changer de chapitre ! Zut alors, c'est la journée. Bon j'ai plus qu'à monopoliser papa pour qu'il m'explique tout ce bazar. Parce que là, il y a rien qui colle. J'ai du me tromper quelque part, mais où ? Mystère et boule de gomme.

« - T'as oublié de prendre en comptes cette information, intervint Shane au même moment en me montrant la ligne en question.

Soupirant bruyamment, je repris mon calcul depuis le début, mais je m'embrouillais encore plus. Le résultat était censé être positif, et le mien ne l'était pas. J'observais ma montre. Encore vingt minutes avant le prochain bus. Rayant mon calcul, je recommençais une troisième fois, mais je faisais la même faute. Où me trompais-je ? Levant les yeux devant moi, j'observais le parc pour réfléchir, quand mon portable sonna. Je décrochais et expliquais à maman que j'avais été retenue en espagnol et que j'avais raté mon bus. Elle proposa de venir me chercher, ce que j'acceptais aussitôt et elle me promit d'être là dans cinq minutes. Je raccrochais et baissais les yeux, pour voir que mon brouillon avait disparu. Flûte alors, où il est ?

« - Je comprends mieux maintenant. Tu as bon, mais tu as fait le calcul à l'envers, ce qui explique ton résultat négatif. Remarque je me suis fait avoir aussi, j'ai commencé le chapitre lundi. Le prof nous a dit que cette activité était piégée en quelque sorte. Faut partir de la dernière information, et calculer jusqu'à la première. Le livre a été mal imprimé, m'expliqua-t-il avant de me rendre ma feuille.

Je la pris, enregistrant l'information, et sursautais quand une voiture s'arrêta devant moi en klaxonnant. Levant les yeux, je notais que ce n'était pas maman, mais un homme au volant. Shane se leva, et me souhaita une bonne soirée. Maman arriva alors au même instant. Je me levais d'un bond, et montais dans la sienne, oubliant de retourner la politesse à Shane. Je l'embrassais, et m'attachais alors qu'elle démarrait. Durant le trajet, elle me parla de son local, et me proposa de venir le visiter après les achats. Elle en parlait beaucoup et je voulais voir à quoi maintenant, il ressemblait.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement au magasin et pendant qu'elle allait chercher un caddie, je me dirigeais vers le rayon peinture. Maman n'avait pas encore choisi sa couleur, et je me mis donc à observer les différents coloris. Elle me rejoignit et nous regardâmes le choix, pensivement.

« - Pourquoi pas lilas ?

« - Non, franchement ce n'est pas terrible, et jaune trop commun. Il me faudrait une couleur accueillante et assez clair pour ne pas attirer l'œil.

« - Prends du papier peint, me moquais-je. Ou fais-là noir ! Je t'aurais bien dit blanc, mais c'est salissant.

« - Tu vas arrêter de te moquer, mauvaise fille. Tu es mal éduquée, dis donc !

« - Ah ça… Faudra te plaindre à mes parents, à l'occasion. Couleur citron ? Vert olive ? Bleu argenté ? Rose fuchsia ?

« - Pour un service traiteur ? Pas très professionnel, surtout ton rose.

« - C'est pas le mien. Bon voyons… Pas rose qui fait trop barbie, le blanc c'est trop salissant, jaune trop commun, vert trop moche…

« - Faux, c'est même ma couleur préférée.

Me tournant, je regardais Shane.

« - Que fais-tu ici, nous demandâmes en même temps.

Il rit.

« - Avoue, tu me suis ?

« - J'ai que ça à faire, soupirais-je avant de me tourner vers maman. Et pourquoi pas faire, tu sais comme dans les vieux restaurants, avec des gros voilages rouge en haut, du papier à petits motifs au milieu, et du bois en bas ? Un peu comme dans… Mince, c'est quoi le film ? Je sais plus, mais l'idée est là.

« - C'est une bonne idée, sauf qu'avec toute la cuisson, le papier va se décoller, et ton voilage va être sale rapidement.

« - C'était qu'une idée. Mais sinon, on peut le peindre ? Enfin vous, moi, j'ai fait ma part. Ou alors, faire de la même couleur que la salle à manger, en plus orangé, et moins rose. Ou un style… Ah non oublie, c'est du papier qu'il aurait fallut.

« - Shane, tu trouves ?

« - Euh, non mais, je n'ai pas cherché, j'avoue. Je te présente Mitchie, une amie du lycée, en cours avec Nate en biologie. Mitchie, je te présente mon père.

« - Enchantée, et là, bah c'est maman, enfin la mienne.

« - Connie Torrès, ravie de faire votre connaissance.

« - De même madame Torrès, moi c'est Mattew Gray.

Ils discutèrent quelques secondes, et pour ma part, je retournais au choix de la couleur. Une main passa près de mon visage et je me reculais, pour voir Shane prendre un colorant vert. Je grimaçais, et trouvais finalement du orange pâle, appelé « pêche ». Je le pris, et lus l'étiquette avant de hocher la tête. Moi, ça me plaisait, et c'était assez doux, pour maman. Je me tournais vers elle, et notais que Shane et son père prenaient congé. Il me sourit, mais je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et m'adressais a maman.

« - Et ça ?

Je lui tendis le tube, et lut la notice avant d'accepter. Génial ! Nous en prîmes trois, et allâmes en caisse. Durant le temps d'attente, elle m'interrogea sur mon camarade. Je répondis vaguement en disant qu'on n'était même pas amis, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, mais je me stoppais, quand je le vis faire la queue derrière nous. Il ne m'avait pas encore vu, visiblement, puisqu'il parlait apparemment de moi.

« - … Mystérieuse, ça c'est clair. En deux semaines, je sais juste qu'elle vient de Salt Lake City, qu'elle aime lire, écouter de la musique, et qu'elle veut être psy. Oh et qu'elle patine bien.

« - Elle a l'air gentille.

« - Ouais, elle en a l'air, sauf avec moi, mais je ne sais…

Il n'alla pas plus loin. Il venait de tourner la tête, et m'aperçut. Je rougis, sous le compliment, et baissais la tête. Néanmoins, je notais qu'il avait également les joues rouges, et malgré moi, je souris. Maman paya ses achats et nous partîmes. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu savoir la suite. Je parais méchante ? Je ne crois pas. Distante, oui, avec tout le monde, mais méchante, non. Je n'aime simplement pas parler. Cependant, c'est vrai qu'à chaque fois qu'il me sourit, je ne réponds pas, mais ce n'est pas contre lui. Je n'ai juste pas envie de me faire des amis ! Va falloir que je mette ça à plat. Le trajet fut long jusqu'au local, et lorsque j'entrais, je tombais amoureuse du grand four à pizza.

« - T'es sûre de vouloir le jeter ? Il est superbe ! Et puis, tu pourrais faire du pain comme les boulangers, ou proposer des repas cuit sur pierre, ce qui serait un plus, par rapport aux autres services. Bon, il lui faut un bon coup de peinture, mais moi je dis garde-le, il a du potentiel. Tu comptes arranger ça comment ?

Elle m'expliqua ce qu'elle comptait faire, et dans l'ensemble, ça semblait pas mal. Bon, je me basais sur sa description car pour le moment, les murs étaient rouges bordeaux et il y avait un grand bar qu'elle comptait enlever. Là encore, je n'étais pas d'accord.

« - Entièrement ? Oh non, ça serait dommage. Tu ne veux pas en faire, une sorte de coin bureau ? Tu sais pour payer, par exemple. Le comptoir est en bon état en plus. Juste un coup de vernis, et hop, le tour est joué !

« - Sauf que j'ai prévue d'y mettre les présentoirs Mitchie.

« - Et alors ? Rien ne t'empêche de mettre le comptoir par-dessus ? Ça serait original, tu garderais le charme de l'ancienne pizzeria, et ça serait plus beau. Après, tu mets une grande baie vitrée ici, à la place de ce bout de mur, histoire d'illuminer la pièce et hop, le tour est joué. Parce que pour l'instant c'est trop sombre.

On resta jusqu'à dix-neuf heures à parler du potentiel du local, avant de rentrer. Je montais aussitôt faire mes devoirs, afin d'avoir au moins terminé mes maths quand mon professeur rentrerait.

Durant le repas, maman lui fit part de mes idées pour son service, afin d'avoir également son avis, et papa fut d'accord avec moi. Maman promit d'y réfléchir, surtout pour le comptoir. Pour ma part, du moment qu'elle gardait le four et qu'elle l'utilisait, ça me m'irait.

« - En plus, tu pourrais aussi vendre des pizzas. Pas juste tes plats excellents, mais aussi des repas pour les plus jeunes.

« - Impossible, si tu vends des pizzas, il faut pouvoir les manger sur place, or c'est trop petit, m'expliqua maman.

« - Bon, tu oublies les pizzas alors !

Une fois le repas fini je remontais terminer mes devoirs. Papa vint me rejoindre une demi-heure plus tard, et me dit exactement la même chose que Shane. Je fis donc les calculs, et tombais sur le bon résultat du premier coup. Il resta encore un peu, pour me questionner sur le fameux Shane, dont maman lui avait sans doute parlé. Je lui assuré, une fois encore, que c'était juste une connaissance, et il rajouta que j'avais eu une bonne idée pour le four. Trop cool ! J'aime avoir de bonnes idées. C'est si rare. Enfin espérons, que maman se rangera aussi de mon côté.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout ! Bon à la base, elle ne devait pas le rencontrer dans le magasin, mais bon, c'est venu comme ça, et finalement, j'aime bien ! J'espère que vous aussi. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine (en toute logique)<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	6. Rencontre fortuite

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Au fait, y a encore du monde qui me lit ? Bon je sais que normalement j'aurais du poster la suite de « Une punition inattendue » mais j'ai un petit souci donc voilà déjà celui-là, je posterai l'autre rapidement. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et merci de me lire. Surtout à **nouna**, **aurore scott1** qui m'a laissé deux reviews (L) et à **amy_chan** (Salut la belle. Ouais elle se laisse enfin apprivoiser. Il serait temps lol. Enfin même s'ils ne sont pas encore super amis, elle se déride. Un petit rapprochement dans ce chapitre. Je t'en dis pas plus lool. J'espère que tu aimeras. Bisous) pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore les filles !

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections sont de **chris87**

**PS** : Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

**Chapitre 05**

Mon réveil sonna et j'ouvris les yeux péniblement. J'avais mal dormi, et pas assez en plus. J'avais repris les bases de math jusqu'à minuit, et après impossible de fermer l'œil. Ça serait cool, si papa ou maman pouvait m'emmener en cours. Je me levais, et allais me laver, avant d'aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Mes espoirs tombèrent à l'eau quand maman vint m'embrasser le front avant de partir sous les coups de sept heure vingt. Quant à papa, il n'était déjà plus là. Bon tant pis, j'aurais une mine de déterrée dans le bus. Je terminais de me préparer, pris mon sac, et sortis, pour voir le car qui passait. Je rejoignis l'arrêt juste à temps, et sourit au chauffeur. Seulement voilà, j'étais à peine assise que quelqu'un se plaça à côté de moi. Je tentais de me reculer au maximum, mais il n'y avait que quinze malheureux centimètres nous séparant. L'horreur ! Fort heureusement, ça ne serait que pour quatre arrêts. Sentant un regard sur moi, je levais les yeux, pour croiser le regard chocolat de Shane. Décidément ! Je rougis, et tournais la tête, pour regarder la fenêtre.

Finalement, le bus s'arrêta devant le lycée et je descendis en me dirigeant directement vers ma _chère_ salle de cours. Je n'avais ni musique, ni livre aujourd'hui, puisque je devais passer à la bibliothèque rendre celui que j'avais emprunté, mais tant pis. Je n'aurais qu'à passer le temps à me décortiquer le cerveau pour comprendre l'attitude de Shane. Et la mienne ! J'avais noté que je rougissais quand il me parlait, ou quand il me regardait intensément, comme dans le bus. Ce qui était étrange ! Je me faisais l'impression d'être une ado amoureuse de son premier copain. Une fois de plus, les trois pies vinrent près de la salle et commencèrent à détailler les tenues des trois garçons, et ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Jason était arrivé en avance, Nate dans le car, le nez dans un bouquin, quant à Shane, par le bus. J'étais persuadée qu'elles avaient même compté le nombre de pas qu'ils avaient faits, mais je me retins de leur demander. Je préférais soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel devant tant d'idioties. A croire qu'elles n'ont aucune vie. A les écouter, elles n'étaient sur terre que pour regarder les trois garçons. De vraies groupies ! Groupies qui gloussèrent dès qu'ils arrivèrent. Pitié !

Le prof ouvrit la salle à la première sonnerie, et je m'y engouffrais rapidement. Posant mon sac sur ma table, je croisais mes bras dessus, et y posais ma tête, en observant la fenêtre avant de fermer les yeux, pour dormir un peu. La seconde sonnerie me fit ouvrir les yeux. Heureusement que c'est pour de la bio, parce que si c'était des maths, je crois que j'aurais continué ma sieste. Mon voisin était déjà là, les yeux sur un cahier de musique à première vue. Il me salua doucement, et je ne répondis que par un simple hochement de tête. Le prof ferma la porte, et commença le cours.

Les deux premières heures passèrent sans que je les voie, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. J'avais hâte d'aller dormir. J'étais à présent dans le couloir, et j'écoutais distraitement les conversations de mes semblables. Une attira soudain mon attention.

« - Tu crois qu'elle les connaît depuis longtemps ?

Ah ! Mes trois volatiles préférés.

« - Je ne sais pas, mais je pense… Sinon pourquoi est-ce que Shane serait partit patiner avec elle, plutôt que de rester avec nous ? Même Nate et Jason sont restés !

« - Si ça se trouve Peggy, t'as de la concurrence… Après tout, elle a l'air de plutôt bien manier le mystère, et y a rien de tel. La preuve, Nate est super mystérieux, et la moitié des filles craque pour lui.

« - C'est ça, soupira la rouquine qui semblait préférer Jason si je me souvenais bien. Bon oui, le mystère, les mecs adorent, mais la moitié ne craque pas pour Nate.

Elles continuèrent de se chamailler quelques secondes, puis Sarah reprit.

« - N'empêche, elle a de la chance. Elle prend le bus avec Shane matin et soir, mange avec eux le mercredi, et ils discutent beaucoup avec elle. Durant le contrôle d'hier en bio, je les ai même vu échanger plusieurs papiers, et sourire ensemble.

« - Ouais, même que Nate l'a montré aux deux autres à la pause, et qu'ils en ont discuté pas mal de temps… Je me demande comment elle a fait pour sympathiser avec eux aussi rapidement. C'est vrai, elle arrive le lundi, elle ne parle à personne, le lendemain, hop, ils l'invitent à manger avec eux. D'ailleurs, en math, ils parlaient d'elle, surtout Shane en fait. Il se pose pleins de question sur la nouvelle.

Pour ma part, je n'en écoutais pas plus. Leurs babillages, aussi soporifique qu'insipide m'ennuyaient vraiment. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait leur faire, comment j'avais fait pour qu'ils me parlent ? Je comptais bien trouver le moyen pour qu'ils m'oublient, même ça ne semblait pas gagné. Enfin si, vu que Nate n'avait pas cherché à faire la conversation ce matin, mais peut-être parce que je dormais à moitié quand il était arrivé. Je haussais les épaules, et réfléchis pour savoir si j'irais à la bibliothèque ce soir ou non. Demain, nous étions en week-end, et je n'avais, quasiment, rien à faire à part m'user les neurones sur mes bouquins de maths. Mais hormis ça… Ouais, finalement, j'irais rapidement. Je vérifiais si j'avais bien le livre, et souris en notant que c'était le cas. La sonnerie, indiquant le début des prochain cours retentit, et j'entrais dans la salle, avec le plus petit volatile. Celle qui craque pour Shane, je crois.

Le cours d'anglais passa rapidement et la prof nous prévint que nous aurions un test sur l'œuvre lundi. Bon, je savais de quoi serait fait mon week-end maintenant. Je sortis rapidement, et soupirais en songeant que j'allais en sport. Je marchais rapidement, et ne vis pas la personne en face de moi si bien que je la heurtais de plein fouet. Quelle idée d'être dans les nuages, me sermonnais-je.

« - Désolée, m'excusais-je.

« - Aucun problème, sourit Nate. Dis, tu serais d'accord pour qu'on mange encore ensemble, ce midi ? C'était plutôt sympa hier, non ?

« - Euh ouais, ouais si tu veux, répondis-je machinalement.

Je partis aussitôt, en me demandant pourquoi j'avais accepté ? Je voulais prendre mes distances et j'acceptais de manger avec eux, c'est stupide. Bon ceci dit, j'appréciais Nate, il était sympa et comprenait que je n'éprouve pas le besoin d'être constamment avec d'autres personnes. Et puis, il a un regard doux, qui m'apaise, au lieu de me faire fuir comme les autres. Il me donnait un peu l'impression d'agir comme un grand frère qui me laisserait vivre tout en me protégeant de l'intrusion de ses amis. Ce qui était agréable ! J'arrivais dans le vestiaire et me changeais rapidement, en espérant que je n'allais tuer personne aujourd'hui.

L'heure passa rapidement, et je réussis à n'éborgner personne, ce qui est un net progrès, notons-le au passage. J'avais perdu tous mes matchs, mais ce n'était pas grave. Après tout, il faut toujours un premier et un dernier. Moi, j'avais déjà choisi ma place ! Souriant à cette idée, je me changeais rapidement, et sortis. Tout en allant manger, je notais que j'ignorais le visage de la plupart de mes camarades de cours. Quant aux noms… Hormis celui de deux des pies, Nate, et Nisrine, j'ignore les autres. Il doit sûrement y avoir une Aurélie quelque part, c'est un prénom assez répandu. Je fis la queue et observais discrètement la table des garçons. Elle était vide. Dommage ! Donc ils n'étaient pas encore là. Logique, me direz-vous. Rejoignant ma table, je pris mon exemplaire de _La mégère apprivoisée_, et commençais mes révisions, tout en mangeant ma portion de pâtes à la carbonara. Ceci dit, je me stoppais en repensant que j'étais censée manger avec les trois starlettes du lycée. Je replongeais dans mon livre, et sortis une feuille pour noter certaines informations, repoussant mon plateau pour avoir plus de place. Deux minutes plus tard, je vis un plateau se poser à côté du mien. Je rangeais mon bazar, excepté mon livre, afin que la personne qui soit face à moi, puisse poser son plateau.

« - Merci jeune fille !

Levant les yeux, je notais que c'était Jason, aujourd'hui. Bon, j'aurais eu les trois face à moi, comme ça. N'ayant pas promis de parler, je haussais simplement les épaules, et replongeais dans mon livre, en mangeant distraitement. De toute façon, ils mettaient, à chaque fois, plus de temps que moi pour vider leurs assiettes, donc j'ai le temps. J'écoutais cependant leur conversation. Ce week-end, ils comptaient aller chez Nate pour bosser leur musique. Levant le nez, je leur demandais quels instruments, ils jouaient. Retenant un sourire, Nate me répondit :

« - Curieuse ! On joue de la guitare, principalement, et du piano. Et toi, tu joues ?

« - Trop de politesse, tue la politesse.

« - Comment elle a esquivé la question mec, se moqua Jason.

« - Ce n'était pas de la politesse pourtant, mais une franche curiosité, reprit mon voisin de bio. Une fois, je t'ai vu pianoter sur la table, comme sur un piano, donc je m'interroge.

« - J'ai pris quelques cours de piano, éludais-je.

J'en fais depuis mes cinq ans, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir ! Je gardais donc cette information pour moi. Ils digérèrent l'information, puis continuèrent à programmer leur répète. Pour ma part, je continuais sagement à réviser. Après tout, je n'avais pas été là au début des leçons, et bien que la prof m'ait donné des photocopies de ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis le début de l'année, je n'étais pas sûre de maîtriser le sujet.

Quand, j'eus terminée de manger, je notais qu'ils venaient à peine de commencer leur dessert, et je soupirais discrètement. Enfin, le plus possible.

« - Dis-le si on t'ennuie, se moqua Shane.

« - Non, non ! Tout va bien !

« - Alors au fait, pourquoi tant de pêche ? Non, parce qu'avec trois tubes, vous avez de quoi faire tout le rez-de-chaussée de ta maison.

« - Pour le local de maman. Et toi, pourquoi tant de vert ? T'es en manque de nature ?

« - C'est ma couleur préférée, je te rappelle ! Même si tu la trouves moche, sache que le vert repose, et c'est la couleur de l'espoir.

« - Et que le rouge excite l'œil et qu'il est la couleur de la passion, ajoutais-je.

Il me regarda intrigué, cherchant sans doute le rapport, puis me le demanda :

« - Tu me donnes des informations que je sais déjà, je fais de même pour te montrer à quel point ta conversation m'intéresse, souris-je.

« - En effet ! Surtout que je déteste le rouge.

« - Logique, c'est la couleur qui annule ta préférée.

« - Et toi, c'est quoi ta préférée ?

« - Le violet bleuté, ou le violet. Enfin dans ce coin là, éludais-je une nouvelle fois.

« - La couleur la plus froide, quasiment, nota Jason en intervenant dans notre conversation.

« - Pas faux, même j'aime surtout cette impression qu'elle a de me calmer. Contrairement au vert qui me donne envie de vomir.

Sur cette phrase, je replongeais dans mon livre. Nate me proposa, à un moment, de partir et j'acquiesçais. Nous nous levâmes, quasiment en même temps, et partîmes déposer nos plateaux avant de sortir. Ils discutaient, et pour ma part, je terminais ma page. Nous marchions depuis deux minutes lorsque je notais que j'avais oublié mon sac. Je m'arrêtais et voulus repartir, seulement Nate me demanda ce que j'avais. Lui expliquant brièvement, je commençais à faire chemin inverse, lorsque Shane leva sa main, au bout de laquelle se trouvaient mes cours. M'approchant, je le remerciais avant de le lui prendre, puis rangeais la pièce de théâtre pour m'intéresser à leur conversation. En fait, je cherchais à savoir pourquoi tant de personnes semblaient passionnées par tous leurs faits et gestes. A un moment, alors qu'ils parlaient d'une fille de leur connaissance, qui les collait beaucoup, j'entrais dans la conversation.

« - Si seulement c'était la seule.

« - Comment ça, demanda le comique du groupe.

« - Euh… Bah, y a les trois volatiles. Enfin, Sarah, Peggy et machine, je ne sais pas son nom, mais pareilles, elles suivent chacun de vos faits et gestes.

Ils rirent, et Nate m'expliqua qu'ils l'avaient remarqués depuis l'année dernière, avant de me demander d'où leurs venaient le surnom. Les joues cramoisies, je repris :

« - Euh… C'est juste que tous les matins, elles dissèquent vos attitudes, et ça me fait penser à trois pies qui piaillent. Quand vous arrivez, elles se mettent à glousser comme un coq de bruyère pendant la saison des amours. Le même bruit, quasiment, et la même utilité, sauf que le coq réussit à attirer la femelle, lui !

Ils me regardèrent interdit, puis Jason décida d'adopter le surnom, mais devant mon air horrifié, me rassura. Ils ne diraient pas d'où il venait. Encore heureux, si vous voulez mon avis. Déjà qu'elles doivent me détester de traîner avec eux, alors si en plus, elles apprennent que leur surnom est insultant, pour les oiseaux, elles vont me haïr.

La journée passa rapidement, après le cours d'espagnol, je me dirigeais tranquillement vers l'arrêt de bus. Je m'assis en notant qu'il arrivait dans cinq minutes, quand j'entendis une personne courir peu après. Me voyant, il s'arrêta.

« - Bon ça va, si t'es encore là, il n'est pas encore passé.

« - En effet, soupirais-je. Tu peux reprendre ton souffle.

Shane sourit puis s'assit à côté de moi, tout en gardant une distance raisonnable. Impeccable ! Soit il est comme moi, soit il a compris que je déteste qu'on me colle. L'un dans l'autre, je suis tranquille. Le bus arriva peu après, je montais et restais debout, mon sac à mes pieds. A un moment, il me prévint que c'était mon arrêt, mais je haussais les épaules.

« - Je descends plus loin.

Il acquiesça, et sept arrêts plus tard, il appuya sur le bouton. Je le regardais suspicieusement, puisque je descendais au même endroit. Bizarre ! Lirait-il dans mes pensées ? Je ne crois pas, sinon, il aurait arrêté depuis longtemps de venir me parler. Néanmoins, je m'avançais vers la porte, et il m'interrogea du regard.

« - Tu vas où ?

« - Bibliothèque.

« - Avoue, tu me suis, en fait ? J'y vais également, ajouta-t-il devant mon air étonné.

« - Ouais bien sûr, j'ai décidé d'entrer dans le clan des volatiles, donc je cherche à tout savoir de toi.

Sur ces mots, le bus s'arrêta et je descendis. Il me rejoignit, et me demanda si ça me dérangeait qu'on fasse le trajet ensemble. J'acquiesçais rapidement, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, après tout.

Il m'ouvrit la porte, et je le remerciais en souriant. En plus, il est galant ! Etrange, je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, alors qu'il m'avait, également, tenue la porte à la patinoire. J'allais à l'accueil, et il m'y suivit. Sortant le livre, je le rendis, avant de m'éloigner lentement, quand j'entendis.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ?

« - Je viens te tenir compagnie, pardi. Voyons, t'es ma mère non.

Je n'entendis pas la suite. Ainsi c'était sa mère qui travaillait ici. Ok ! Bon, ça explique sa présence. J'allais tranquillement au rayon de sciences et commençais à fouiner dans les livres, pour chercher la suite du livre. Seulement, le deux n'était pas disponible. Je retournais à l'accueil et retins une grimace quand je le vis discuter tranquillement avec sa mère. Je m'avançais doucement, n'osant pas les déranger, mais il me vit.

« - Tu veux quelque chose apprenti oiseau ?

« - Euh…Oui, enfin non. Je vais continuer de chercher.

« - Bon Shane, va faire tes devoirs et laisse-moi faire mon travail, rit sa mère avant de se tourner vers moi. Vous voulez un renseignement peut-être ?

« - Euh, j'aurais voulu savoir, si le tome deux de biologie moléculaire avait été emprunté. Je n'arrive pas à le trouver.

« - Oui effectivement, il sera de retour dans une semaine. Vous voulez que je vous le mette de côté ?

« - Oui, s'il vous plait.

Sur ces mots, je lui tendis ma carte de membre, et elle fit la réservation. La remerciant, une nouvelle fois, je repartis rayon psychologie, quand je me stoppais. Shane y était. Il prit un livre et je retins un sourire en notant que je l'avais lu récemment. Il parcourut quelques lignes, puis le reposa, avant de lever les yeux.

« - Je savais que je te trouverais là. D'après maman, tu viens souvent.

« - Et alors ? Tu fais une enquête pour le KGB ?

« - Je viens de me faire recruter, rit-il. Alors miss Torrès, où comptez-vous aller après la bibliothèque ?

« - Dans ma cachette, chercher de quoi vous éliminer, répondis-je en souriant.

Il parut étonné, et je profitais du blanc, pour observer le rayonnage consacré à mon, peut-être, futur métier. Je posais mon index sur une des couvertures, puis le laissais vagabonder, d'un livre à l'autre sans regarder vraiment où il allait. Je m'arrêtais d'un coup, et sortis l'ouvrage sur lequel il s'était arrêté.

« - Déjà lu, soupirais-je. Au suivant.

Je repris mon manège puis tombais sur un livre parlant du langage corporel. Voilà qui est déjà mieux.

« - Voyons ça !

Je l'ouvris à une page au hasard, lut quelques lignes avant de passer à une autre. Finalement, je le prends. Je le refermais, puis levais les yeux, dans l'espoir d'en voir un autre éventuellement.

« - Tu vas l'emprunter ?

« - Oui, sinon je l'aurais remis dans le rayon.

« - Méthode intéressante. Tu fais comme ça pour tout ou juste les livres ? Non, parce que comme tu sembles adorer la musique, je m'interroge. Si tu sélectionnes les albums pareils, tu dois avoir une drôle de collections, chez toi.

« - Je fais pareil pour la musique, et pour me balader.

« - Tu veux dire que tu étales le plan d'Akron au sol et tu fais tourner ton doigt au dessus les yeux fermés avant de le laisser choisir ta destination ?

« - Non ! Je monte dans le bus, je descends là où il y en a pleins et j'en prends un autre au hasard, et je descends au bout d'un nombre d'arrêt choisi avant. C'est une façon comme une autre de visiter la ville, sans se perdre puisque je n'ai aucune destination précise.

Il me regarda étonné, puis acquiesça.

« - Je vais essayer un de ces quatre, ça peut être sympa. Et tu fais ça souvent ?

« - Peut-être !

Sur ces mots, je souris doucement, puis partis après un signe de tête. Non que sa conversation m'ennuie, mais j'avais encore mon contrôle d'anglais à vérifier. Me rappelant de ce que j'avais entendu dans le couloir, je revins néanmoins sur mes pas. Il était toujours dans le rayon, et appliquait ma méthode. Je rougis à cette pensée, puis attendis qu'il ait terminé. Il sélectionna un livre, lut le titre, et secoua la tête. J'en profitais pour l'interrompre.

« - Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais…

« - Tu ne me déranges jamais, rassure-toi. Que puis-je pour toi ?

« - Je… Pourquoi Nate vous a-t-il montré la feuille avec laquelle on a discuté hier ?

« - Oh, s'exclama-t-il avant de rougir légèrement. En fait, j'avais du mal à croire que tu veuilles bien revenir, et donc, il nous a sortit votre conversation. Comme preuve, je veux dire… Tu m'avais bien fait comprendre que c'était à titre exceptionnel mercredi dernier, donc je ne croyais pas que tu avais changé d'avis. Mais j'en suis ravi ! Même si tu n'acceptes que quand c'est Nate qui te le propose. D'ailleurs, faut-il en conclure qu'il a une nouvelle groupie ?

« - N'importe quoi, soupirais-je. J'ai une tête à tomber amoureuse ? Non, bon alors ! Et sache que si j'accepte plus facilement ses invitations, c'est qu'il ne me force pas. Si je dis non, il respecte ma décision, lui !

Je partis, emprunter le livre avant de sortir de la bibliothèque. Je repris le bus, et arrivais chez moi, sous les coups de dix-sept heures. Je savais que maman était à son local, et papa au travail. J'allais commencer mes devoirs avant de changer d'avis. Ceux pour demain étaient bouclés depuis la veille, aussi je repris mes clés, et retournais à la bibliothèque, avec un sac contenant d'autres vêtements. Les joues cramoisies, je demandais à la mère de Shane si son fils était encore là. Elle sourit avant de me prévenir, qu'il se trouvait sûrement au rayon musique. La remerciant, j'allais à sa rencontre. Je finis par le trouver à une table, en train de faire ses devoirs. Me mordant la joue, je jouais le tout pour le tout, et m'assis face à lui. Je le vis froncer les sourcils, signe qu'il m'avait vu, mais il termina néanmoins tranquillement d'écrire sa phrase avant de lever les yeux.

« - J'étais pourtant certain que tu étais parti. Je t'ai même vu franchir la porte.

« - Tu m'espionnes, demandais-je intriguée.

« - Alors que me veux-tu, demanda-t-il les joues roses. A moins que je te sois simplement devenu indispensable ?

« - Faux ! J'ai juste la flemme de chercher quelle ligne de bus, il faut prendre pour se rendre, rue… Mince, c'est laquelle déjà… Rue du Général Grant ?

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis me demanda de l'attendre le temps qu'il aille vérifier, n'étant, lui non plus, pas sûr du chemin. Une fois seule, je pris son cahier et observais sur quoi il travaillait. L'assassinat de Kennedy, comme moi. Il devait décrire les raisons possibles de son meurtre. Je lus rapidement, et fouillais dans sa trousse pour en sortir un crayon à papier. N'appuyant pas trop fort, je rajoutais une note à son devoir, lui indiquant qu'il avait oublié l'une des raisons plus que probables. A peine avais-je tout rangé, qu'il revint. Il m'indiqua le chemin, et je le remerciais, avant de partir rapidement. Seulement, comme il n'avait pas répondu à ma question, à savoir s'il m'espionnait, je me tournais pour croiser son regard. Il baissa les yeux, et je haussais les épaules avant de partir.

Suivant ses indications, j'arrivais rapidement devant le local de maman et frappais à la porte. Elle vint m'ouvrir intriguée, et je lui proposais mon aide pour la peinture. Je passais donc la soirée à donner une nouvelle vie au four. Finalement, elle était d'accord pour le garder, et était retournée acheter un tube de colorant plus orange que les murs. Quand j'eus terminée, je fis un petit cœur sur le côté puis la rejoignis. Elle se stoppa au même moment et me proposa de rentrer afin de nous débarbouiller. En chemin, nous décidâmes d'acheter des pizzas, et elle s'arrêta devant la devanture de l'une d'entre elle. Je m'étais changée pour peindre mais j'avais quand même une trace sur la joue. Nous passâmes commande et nous assîmes le temps qu'elles soient cuites, quand quelqu'un me frappa l'épaule doucement. Me tournant, je croisais le regard de Nate.

« - T'as de la peinture sur la joue, tu le savais ?

« - Euh oui. C'est mon côté rebelle, plaisantais-je. Tu viens passer commande ou tu comptes rester ?

« - Non, je passe juste la commande pour la répète de samedi. Et toi, t'as décidé d'arrêter de nous narguer avec tes petits plats qui sentent délicieusement bon, et tu comptes manger de la pizza demain ?

« - Non, du tout ! Enfin peut-être, je ne sais pas. D'habitude je prends de ce que j'ai mangé la veille, mais je crois que pour demain, je vais devoir cuisiner quelque chose. Au fait, j'aurais le droit de manger seule demain ?

« - Non, je comptes investir ta table demain, mes amis sous le bras. Sauf si bien sûr, tu nous sors encore un plat qui sent trop bon.

Souriant, je me tournais vers maman.

« - Ce soir, tu m'aides à cuisiner un truc vraiment bon ? Que je puisse manger en paix, souris-je.

« - Je vais plutôt faire pour plusieurs, comme ça, tes amis mangeront comme toi.

« - Non ! T'as juste le droit d'en faire pour Nate, dis-je en le désignant. Shane est trop collant, et Jason aussi !

« - Je vais transmettre, et tu vas regretter ces mots la belle. Ceci dit, moi je suis partant pour que ta maman prépare un repas pour nous. Enchanté madame, je m'appelle Nate.

Elle se présenta à son tour, puis proposa sérieusement de faire le repas pour quatre. Il refusa au début, mais finit par accepter, en promettant de prévenir les trois autres, puis s'éloigna passer sa commande. Pour ma part, j'étais un peu déçue. C'était juste un délire à la base, ça ne devait pas se concrétiser.

Ma soirée fut calme et je la passais à réviser mon devoir de lundi.

Vendredi arriva trop tôt, et maman me prévint qu'elle passerait à midi déposer le repas. Je soupirais, et regrettais de m'être levée. Quand je fus seule, je soufflais :

« - Vivement ce soir !

* * *

><p>Et voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout ! Bon par contre, désolée mais je zappe le repas en question. Aucun intérêt pour l'histoire. Désolée donc à ceux qui s'attendaient à en avoir au moins un résumé. J'en parlerais dans le prochain chapitre, rapidement, sûrement. J'espère que vous avez aimé quand même ?<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	7. Repas convivial

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salutation. ^^ J'espère que votre semaine a été agréable. La mienne non donc je me venge en mettant la suite des aventures… Plutôt cool ma vengeance non ? Plus sérieusement, merci à **aureliascott** (Salut la belle. Ravie que ça te plaise. Bisous), **nouna**, et **Vicky-1864** pour leurs reviews. Merci les filles. Je me sens soutenue grâce à vous ! (L)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections sont de **chris87**

**PS** : Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

**Chapitre 06**

Lorsque je revins de cours vendredi, papa était là, et semblait m'attendre. Il m'expliqua rapidement qu'il voulait rejoindre maman, mais qu'un livreur devait passer, et il me demanda donc de réceptionner le coli. Aucun problème ! Il m'embrassa la tempe et partit. Je me dirigeais aussitôt à la cuisine pour me servir un verre de jus de fruit. Je mis ensuite les plats au sale, avec l'intention de les laver avant que mes parents ne rentrent, puis montais à l'étage me changer. J'étais en week-end, donc libre de m'habiller comme je le voulais. J'optais pour un jeans large, qui était passé de mode depuis longtemps mais que je ne jetterais pour rien au monde, avec un débardeur bleu. Je m'attachais aussi les cheveux, et redescendis. Je commençais par nettoyer la vaisselle du midi, souriant à la pluie de compliment que je devais transmettre à maman, puis m'installais au salon pour réviser au calme. Je commençais par mes devoirs de math, logique, et attaquais l'espagnol, quand on sonna à la porte. Supposant que c'était le livreur, je prévins que j'arrivais, puis lâchais mon stylo. Seulement, lorsque j'ouvris la porte, c'était Shane.

« - Salut, je venais voir ta mère. C'est la mienne qui m'envoie, elle est là ?

« - Non, elle rentrera pas avant vingt heures, je peux prendre le message ?

« - Euh ouais ! Maman m'a dit de dire à la tienne que c'était d'accord pour demain. Me demande pas de quoi elles parlent, j'en ai aucune idée… Au fait, j'adore ton jeans !

Je rougis, et le remerciais. J'allais fermer la porte quand UPS se gara. Le livreur vint vers moi et me demanda de signer le reçu, ce que je fis avant qu'il me laisse avec un carton super lourd sur les bras. Je soupirais et tentais de le rentrer dans la maison, quand Shane m'aida. Bon pour une fois, je n'étais pas contre de l'aide, je ne dis rien. Nous le déposâmes dans le bureau de papa, comme il me l'avait précisé, et par politesse, je proposais au jeune homme s'il voulait boire. Il acquiesça, et je fermais la porte d'entrée, avant d'aller à la cuisine.

« - C'est vachement beau chez vous !

« - Merci. Du jus d'orange, ça te convient ?

Il acquiesça, et je le servis avant de le conduire au salon, ce qui serait plus agréable que de boire dans la cuisine. Il m'avoua qu'il aimait beaucoup les couleurs des murs, puis s'arrêta devant la dvd-thèque de papa. C'est un grand cinéphile. Y a de tout, des films américains à gros budget, aux films d'auteurs japonais.

« - C'est toi qui choisis, demanda-t-il à la vue du nombre impressionnants de styles différents.

« - Euh non, je ne suis pas film du tout. Sauf certains…

« - Ah oui, tu es plus musique, c'est vrai. Je serais curieux de voir ta fameuse collection. Bon je vais te laisser terminer tes devoirs, ajouta-t-il en voyant mes cahiers. Au fait, c'est toi qui as écrit sur mon devoir de civilisation ?

« - Euh oui, j'avoue. C'était une des raisons les moins connues, et je trouvais ça dommage que tu ne la notes pas. Je ne sais pas si tu en as tenu compte mais bon.

« - Si, je l'ai rajouté, et Daniels m'a félicité pour ma culture, donc bravo, tu es très cultivée petit oiseau. Et merci !

Je rougis, sous le compliment, et il partit. Restée seule, je repris mes devoirs, reléguant cette conversation au fin fond de mon cerveau. Quand mes parents rentrèrent, j'étais dans ma chambre, en train de jouer de la guitare et en songeant à ma nouvelle vie. Malgré que je vive depuis presqu'un mois à Akron, je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire. Je ne me sentais même pas chez moi ici. Juste en vacances. Ce qui est étrange. Enfin, je suppose qu'il me faut encore un peu de temps pour que je m'habitue à ma nouvelle vie. Après, ça sera comme à Salt Lake. Enfin j'espère !

Je descendis manger quand maman m'appela, et lui transmis les différents messages, avant d'ajouter :

« - Si jamais je leur parle encore quand tu ouvriras, je leur donnerais l'adresse.

« - Pourquoi ne leurs parlerais-tu plus d'ici là ? Ils ont l'air vraiment sympathique et mignon, ce qui ne gâche rien.

Je haussais les épaules, et les laissais disserter sur les garçons, que papa n'avait jamais rencontré. Le veinard ! La soirée passa rapidement, et maman me prévint que demain, nous recevions quelques voisins afin de faire connaissance. Quand je disais qu'elle a besoin d'avoir des amis. Enfin, je passerais rapidement, sans m'éterniser. Une soirée entourée d'adultes que je ne connais pas ? Le cauchemar ! Secouant la tête, j'acquiesçais avant de réprimer un bâillement. Je débarrassais rapidement la table, puis les embrassais, avant d'aller me coucher. Je n'avais pas spécialement mangé mais tant pis. Je dormirais mieux.

Allongée dans mon lit, je réfléchis à ma journée du lendemain. J'avais révisé mon contrôle, et demain je n'aurais qu'à lire mon livre sur le langage corporel, pendant que mes parents se lieront d'amitiés avec des gens du coin. Je passerais en coups de vent, histoire de faire acte de présence.

Le lendemain, quand je me levais, une bonne odeur de repas mexicain flottait dans l'air. J'adore manger mexicain, c'est super épicés, et même si ça me fait pleurer, je n'enlèverais pas un gramme d'épice pour autant. Je sortis du lit rapidement, descendis saluer ma petite famille, puis mangeais légèrement. Je pourrais me gaver toute la journée de toute façon même si je savais qu'il ne fallait pas grignoter entre les repas. Mais le week-end, tout est permis.

Je montais me laver, et fis ma chambre avant de m'asseoir à mon bureau pour jouer un peu de guitare. J'entendis sonner à la porte à plusieurs reprises, et levais les yeux au ciel, lorsque papa vint me demander de descendre. Lâchant ma musique, je soupirais. Prions que tout le monde soit déjà là, comme ça, une distribution de salut et de sourire d'un coup, et je serais tranquille pour deux heures. Je vérifiais, quand même, dans le miroir de la salle de bain, que j'étais encore jolie. Pour l'occasion, j'avais mis une de mes seules jupes noire, ainsi qu'un haut bleu froid, comme dirait Jason, à col bateau, et manches courtes. Je détachais mes cheveux, et rejoignis tout le monde en bas. J'étais sur la quatrième marche lorsqu'il entra. Par il, j'entends Nate. Il était accompagné de ses parents, sans doute, et ne me vit pas de suite. Il salua mon père, avant de rejoindre ses deux amis, dans un coin. Ils discutèrent tous les trois, et je les vis grimacer. M'approchant doucement, et sans qu'ils ne me voient, je soufflais à l'oreille du dernier arrivé :

« - Vous pouvez toujours partir, si vous vous ennuyez.

« - Salut Mitchie, répondit ce dernier. En fait, c'est surtout qu'on devait répéter, mais… Nos parents nous ont dit de venir, pour faire connaissance avec nos voisins. Enfin, Shane surtout, après il nous a proposé de venir, si ta mère n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients. Et toi, tu t'amuses ?

« - Jusqu'à il y a cinq minutes, oui, dis-je les joues rouges.

« - Et nous, tu nous salues pas ?

« - Désolée ! Salut tous les trois. Bienvenue chez mes parents ! Bon, je vais faire un tour, histoire de saluer tout le monde. A lundi en bio, dis-je en regardant Nate.

Je partis aussitôt rejoindre maman. Déjà que je n'étais pas enthousiaste à l'idée de recevoir plein de monde, mais savoir qu'ils avaient à présent mon adresse, m'enchantait encore moins. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, cependant. Peut-être parce qu'après cet évènement, je n'aurais plus d'excuses pour les snober. Je fis la connaissance de plusieurs personnes, sans retenir les noms. De toute façon, je ne les reverrais pas pour la plupart, et leurs enfants, je ne connais déjà pas les prénoms, alors les noms de famille… Comme prévue, je ne m'attardais pas et remontais discrètement dans ma chambre. Seulement une surprise de taille m'y attendait. La porte était ouverte, et Shane était devant.

« - Visiblement, c'est pas là.

« - Tu… Cherches quelque chose peut-être, hasardais-je.

« - Les toilettes, en fait.

« - La porte au fond.

Il me remercia et commença à partir. Pour ma part, je haussais les épaules, et entrais, en ne fermant pas entièrement la porte. De toute façon, j'allais devoir redescendre rapidement, alors… Je me rassis à mon bureau, et repris ma mélodie, en fredonnant doucement la balade que j'écrivais en ce moment. C'était la première fois que les mots me venaient tout seul. La chanson parlait de mon sentiment d'abandon, enfant perdue dans un monde d'adulte qu'elle ne comprend pas encore. La mélodie était mélancolique et les notes semblaient en accord avec mon sentiment d'abandon. Prenant plaisir à l'écouter, je la repris depuis le début, en baissant les paupières pour savourer le moment. Y a pas à dire, elle est presqu'aussi belle que la musique de mes parents. Rouvrant les yeux, je décidais de l'enregistrer avant de l'envoyer à Sierra, pour qu'elle me donne son avis, mais je me stoppais en voyant Shane devant la porte.

« - Pour redescendre, suffit simplement de prendre l'escalier.

« - Je m'en doute petit oiseau, mais je t'écoutais en fait ! Tu joues bien, pour quelqu'un qui n'a pris que quelques cours de piano.

Je rougis et baissais les yeux sur mon instrument. Finalement, je ferais le reste plus tard, je crois que là, je ne pourrais pas enregistrer de toute façon. Il y a trop de bruit. Légèrement ennuyée qu'il voie ma chambre, je lui proposais de retourner au jardin. Connaissant maman, je savais qu'elle avait prévue pour un régiment, et puis, un repas mexicain c'est toujours délicieux. Nous arrivâmes au jardin et sans trop savoir pourquoi, je le suivis lorsqu'il retourna voir ses deux amis. Probablement parce que ce sont les seuls visages que je connaisse. Ils discutèrent quelques secondes, puis une jeune fille nous rejoignit. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Jason, sauf qu'elle était blonde, et je me demandais si c'était sa sœur. J'eus rapidement la réponse.

« - Jay, papa veut te parler. Salut Nate, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire qui les fit rire.

M'éclipsant discrètement, je fis le tour du jardin, quand maman m'arrêta. Elle était en train de discuter avec la mère de Shane, et je lui souris. Elles étaient en train de commenter ma soudaine passion pour la biologie, et je crus bon de leur expliquer.

« - En fait, je me suis renseignée, et si je veux entrer dans une fac de psycho, il faut que j'ai une bonne moyenne en bio et en math. J'ai déjà commencé à tout reprendre depuis le début mais, ce n'est pas drôle. J'ai du mal à rester concentrer sur les formules mathématiques.

« - Demande donc à Shane, il adore calculer. Souvent mon mari et moi plaisantons sur le fait qu'il est né avec une guitare dans une main et une calculatrice dans l'autre.

« - Moi ma fille, c'est avec un livre et une guitare qu'elle est née.

Je restais quelques instants avec elles, parlant avenir, avant de m'éclipser une nouvelle fois, prétextant une soif inexistante. Je rejoignis la cuisine, et soupirais. Je détestais toute cette mondanité, mais bon si je ne voulais pas avoir de leçon de moral demain, je devais faire comme si, ça me plaisait. Ayant abandonné mes chaussures à l'entrée du jardin, personne ne m'entendit, alors que de mon côté j'entendais tout. Trois voix, que je reconnaîtrais entre mille, pour les entendre souvent au lycée, parlaient avec animation. Intrigué, je les écoutais.

« - Non, je sais pas, mais ce que j'ai entendu c'était pas mal. Pas mal du tout ! Peut-être même mieux que ce qu'on fait.

« - Faudrait voir pour l'entendre, déclara Nate. Pas que je ne te crois pas Shane, mais je suis curieux.

« - Finalement, on a peut-être trouvé ton maître, mon vieux. Meilleure que toi en cours, et en musique.

Ils rirent puis continuèrent de parler, de moi, je crois, jusqu'au moment où je décidais de signaler ma présence. Grimaçant, comme si j'avais les mains sales, je les frottais l'une à l'autre, sans regarder où j'allais. Jason m'interpella, et je leurs demandais ce qu'ils faisaient à l'intérieur.

« - On essaie d'échapper à ma sœur, sinon elle ne va pas lâcher Nate.

« - Je vois.

« - Et toi, tu vas où ?

« - Me laver les mains. Serrer la main d'autant de personnes, ça finit par salir. Et avec cette chaleur… On se croirait en Californie.

Je montais rapidement, et pris la direction de la salle d'eau, réfléchissant à ce que j'avais entendu. A priori, Shane leur avait dit que je jouais de la guitare, et ils voulaient m'entendre. Bah bonne chance, parce que je ne joue que pour ceux que j'aime. Ayant les mains propres, je les posais de part et d'autre du lavabo et fixais mon reflet. J'avais l'air triste et ça me fis de la peine. Enfin, encore un petit mois et je passerais deux semaines dans ma famille. En attendant, faudrait que je reprenne quelques couleurs, parce que je fais pâlotte. Je m'attachais finalement les cheveux en une queue haute, puis soupirais avant de retourner au jardin. Seulement, les garçons étaient encore là. Je notais le regard de Shane et me demandais ce qui clochait avec ma tenue. Bon, il n'aimait peut-être pas mes jambes. Ça nous fait un point commun, je ne les aime pas non plus. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je passais le plus clair de mon temps en jeans. Cela dit, je leur demandais de rejoindre les autres. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance, enfin si je n'ai pas confiance, mais c'est en tout le monde, mais je sais surtout que maman n'aime pas que certaines personnes s'exilent. Nous retournâmes donc au jardin et je m'arrêtais le temps de mettre mes chaussures. Ils attendirent, par galanterie, que je sois chaussée, puis nous rejoignîmes le peuple.

Maman avait prévu beaucoup de chaises, mais franchement, je ne me voyais pas m'asseoir à table tout de suite. Je leur proposais donc d'aller chercher une couverture pour s'asseoir au sol, et m'éclipsais le temps d'aller la chercher. Ça donnerait un air de pique nique, pas du tout approprié mais bon. Quand je revins, la jeune fille de tout à l'heure était revenue. Je plaçais la couverture au sol, en me pinçant les lèvres pour ne faire aucune remarque. Enfin à mon avis, elle devrait arrêter de sourire comme une idiote. Son frère nota ma grimace et me demanda ce que j'avais.

« - Euh, rien. Enfin si, mais je vais m'abstenir de répondre, je ne voudrais pas me faire d'ennemie. Vous pouvez vous asseoir, vous savez.

Pour ma part, j'étais assise comme Arielle sur son rocher. Ils s'installèrent en tailleur, sauf Shane qui s'était appuyé contre l'arbre, et avait plié ses genoux en posant ses pieds à plat sur le plaid. Jason soupira et pria sa sœur d'aller voir ailleurs s'il n'y était pas, puis embraya sur nos cours, sans doute pour la faire fuir. Je lui lançais un regard d'excuse. Pauvre tiote ! Si ça se trouve, il n'y a personne de son âge. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, il n'y a pas beaucoup de jeunes, ici. Principalement des parents en fait. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle restait avec nous. Enfin, plus maintenant, puisqu'elle est partie toute triste. Me sentant solidaire envers elle, je me levais d'un bond et rentrais rapidement chez moi. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre, pris mon livre de psycho, et commençais à lire. Deux minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa, et j'allais ouvrir pour faire face à Nate. Tant mieux, des trois, c'était encore celui que je préférais voir.

« - Oui ?

« - Je venais juste savoir si on avait fait quelque chose de mal, ce qui expliquerait que tu sois partie d'un coup.

« - Non, c'est juste que… La sœur de Jason…

« - Mia ou Abby ?

Comme je le regardais interdit, il jugea bon de me donner plus d'informations.

« - Mia, c'est la plus jeune. Brune, les yeux marrons, et toujours une corde à sauter dans la main. Abigaël, c'est la plus âgée. Blonde, les yeux verts toujours à me sourire.

« - Abigaël, alors ! Je sais pas, ce n'est pas sympa de l'envoyer bouler comme ça. Je sais pas si Jason s'en est aperçu, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de jeune. D'ailleurs, je crois que vous êtes les seuls. Elle va s'ennuyer toute la journée, ou jusqu'à ce que partent ses parents. Je ne sais pas, on serait chez lui, d'accord, mais là… En plus, s'il n'habite pas le coin, elle doit connaître personne, et sous prétexte qu'elle te sourit beaucoup, il la condamne à une après-midi en solitaire.

« - Oh, je vois que mademoiselle est solidaire ? Et bien soit, je supporterais ses nombreux sourires, et elle restera avec nous. Mais t'as intérêt à participer activement à la conversation en contrepartie, parce que tu n'imagines pas mon calvaire.

« - Il va être semblable à celui que je vais subir.

Nous nous levâmes, puisque nous étions assis sur mon lit, et s'il vit ma guitare, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Nous descendîmes donc, pour la quatrième ou cinquième fois, j'ai perdue le fil, et je repris ma place, pendant que Nate demanda à son ami de rappeler sa sœur.

« - Je t'avoue, ça m'enchante pas des masses, mais Mitch' a raison, elle va s'ennuyer toute seule sinon.

« - C'est quoi ce surnom débile ? Mitch' ? Tu me prends pour un homme ? Comme l'autre là dans la série avec pleins de badauds en maillot de bain rouge.

« - Alerte à Malibu, proposa Jason tout sourire.

« - Probablement, la question n'est pas de savoir le nom de cette série, mais d'où me vient mon surnom atroce.

« - Désolé, c'est sortit tout seul. Je vais l'oublier, et t'en trouver un autre.

« - Elle veut entrer dans le groupe des volatiles, si ça peut t'aider à avoir des idées, lança Shane en souriant.

« - C'est ça, grommelais-je.

Sur ce, Jason se leva et partit à la recherche de sa sœur, sûrement, puisqu'il revint avec elle au bout de deux minutes. Il se rassit alors qu'elle fit le tour pour venir me faire un bisou. Je me tendis malgré moi, avant de sourire, et elle s'assit près de son frère, à côté de Nate. De toute façon, c'était soit à côté, soit en face près de Shane. Cependant même, si ça l'ennuyait, il n'en dit rien, et se tourna vers moi.

« - Au fait, la guitare, c'est à toi ?

« - Oui, sinon elle serait dans une autre pièce. Pourquoi ?

« - Et tu en joues ?

« - Non je la prie chaque soir de passer l'aspirateur durant mon sommeil, me moquais-je.

« - Dis donc, t'as mangé un clown, nous coupa Jason.

« - Euh non, chez moi, c'est naturel. Comme cultiver le mystère, selon vos oiseaux.

« - Bref, dit Nate. Alors tu joues de la guitare ! Mais t'as pris des leçons ?

« - Non. J'ai pris des cours de piano, et comme ce n'est pas assez transportable, je me suis mise à la guitare. Ça passe le temps, et c'est doux. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Shane ne vous a pas dit qu'il m'a espionné tout à l'heure ?

« - Je n'ai pas espionné, soupira l'intéressé. Je comptais descendre, j'y peux rien si ta chanson m'a envoûté. Je l'ai trouvé triste, douce et j'ai adoré ! Après, j'ignorais que c'était toi, j'ai juste suivi le son.

« - Et tu n'as pas signalé ta présence. Tu as attendu que je te remarque, ça revient au même que de m'espionner, espèce d'agent du KGB à la manque.

« - Tu as raté au passage. Comme tu le vois, je suis toujours vivant.

« - J'ai pas encore agi, nuance. Je vais attendre que tu oublies cette menace pour la mettre à exécution. Histoire que tu ne te doutes de rien. Je frapperais le moment venu.

« - Je vois, dit-il en hochant la tête.

La discussion continua tranquillement, et à plusieurs reprises, je me contentais de répondre par de vague « Je vois » ce qui amena Abigaël à me le faire remarquer, d'une drôle de manière.

« - Je vois, je vois, je vois, mais dis donc, vous allez arrêter tous les deux avec vos « je vois » ? A croire que c'est un code entre-vous.

« - Pas vraiment, c'est juste qu'on voit ce que la personne veut dire. Ou dans mon cas, quand je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre, tu sais pour clôturer la conversation poliment, expliqua le jeune homme.

De mon côté, je rougis en l'entendant, et notais le sourire de Nate. J'allais l'interroger, lorsque regardant sur sa gauche, je notais le regard rêveur d'Abby. Y a pas à dire, elle semblait vraiment l'apprécier. Elle a quel âge déjà ? Il ne me l'avait pas dit, je crois. Bon admettons douze treize ans, lui en a dix-sept, ça fait… Je fronçais les sourcils en réfléchissant à cette opération d'une simplicité renversante*. Quatre à cinq ans d'écart ! C'était jouable ! Faudrait juste qu'elle arrête de sourire niaisement, et qu'elle grandisse un peu. Oh et qu'elle mûrisse, mais ça, ça viendra avec le temps.

Maman vint nous prévenir qu'il était l'heure qu'on passe à table, et je mis mes pensées en pause. Je remis mes chaussures, et vis une main me proposer de l'aide. Sans regarder, je sus qui me la tendait. Shane, naturellement ! J'ignorais pourquoi, mais il se sentait obligé de m'aider tout le temps, à croire qu'il avait toujours un œil sur moi. Il était là à chaque fois que j'avais besoin de lui. Même quand je n'avais pas besoin d'ailleurs. Enfin, ça ne durera pas, puisque je compte partir d'ici le plus vite possible pour retourner à Salt Lake. Connaissant maman, les « enfants » étaient relégués dans un coin, et je pris donc place à l'autre bout de la table. Les garçons me suivirent, et je grimaçais en les voyants trop proches. Seulement, je ne pouvais m'écarter de l'un sans me rapprocher de l'autre. J'aurais du me mettre en bout de table. Etre proche de Nate ne me changeait pas trop, même si en biologie les tables étaient plus grandes, mais je n'étais pas habituée à être près de Jason, qui lui a eu l'intelligence de se mettre au bout de la grande table. Je me contentais de reculer ma chaise au maximum, et croisais les jambes.

« - Dis-le si on sent mauvais, se moqua le grand frère d'Abby.

« - Euh, j'ai pas dit ça.

« - Non, mais à t'éloigner comme ça, on le croirait. J'étais pourtant persuadé de m'être lavé ce matin, sourit-il.

Je haussais les épaules, et croisais le regard moqueur de son ami en face de moi. Nate se tourna alors vers Jason.

« - Toi aussi, t'as remarqué, qu'elle s'éloigne tout le temps ?

« - Ouais, peut-être qu'elle ne supporte pas nos odeurs, qui sait…

Le plat arriva à ce moment-là, et ils se servirent. Pour ma part, j'attendais sagement qu'ils aient tous remplis leurs assiettes, avant d'en faire de même. Loin de changer de conversation, mon voisin de biologie, me demanda la raison de mon éloignement.

« - C'est simple. En fonction de notre éducation, et des épreuves qu'on a, ou non, traversé dans la vie, on a tendance à se rapprocher ou s'éloigner des gens. Non pas parce qu'ils sentent mauvais, dis-je en coulant un regard vers mon voisin de gauche, mais simplement parce que chaque personne a un territoire mental. Chez certaines personnes, il est minuscule, chez d'autre énorme. Ce territoire délimite la distance physique qu'on prend avec les autres en fonction de notre état mental, expliquais-je. Plus on se sent en confiance avec les gens qui nous entoure, plus on va se rapprocher, alors qu'à l'inverse, on se tiendra plus loin si c'est une personne qu'on ne connaît pas. De plus, si on manque de confiance en soi, ou qu'on se sent agressé, par un regard ou un geste, pas nécessairement avec un couteau, on va avoir tendance à faire un pas en arrière, pour protéger ce fameux territoire. Et comme il est, en plus délimité par l'enfance qu'on a eu… Bon, dis-je en voyant leur airs perdus, prenons un exemple : un fils d'ouvrier pauvre du début du siècle dernier, ayant vécu dans une famille nombreuse et une maison petite aurait tendance à se rapprocher des gens physiquement, parce qu'il a vécu comme ça, entouré d'un tas de personne. Il prendrait donc mal qu'une personne s'éloigne de lui, pour lui parler. A l'inverse un roi aura un territoire beaucoup plus large, et ne supportera pas qu'on soit trop proche de lui… Moi, c'est pareil. Je déteste qu'on soit proche de moi. Seuls mes parents ont le droit de me coller en quelque sorte… Je ne sais pas, si ce que je viens de raconter est clair.

« - Dans l'ensemble, bon je ne suis pas sûr qu'Abby ait tout suivi, se moqua son frère, mais qui s'en soucie ?

« - Moi, par exemple, répondis-je avant de rougir.

« - Merci de me défendre Mitchie. En tout cas, c'est délicieux. C'est ta mère qui l'a cuisiné ?

J'acquiesçais simplement. Maman est une cuisinière hors pair, et après ce repas, sa réputation ne sera plus à faire. La regardant, je hochais la tête, et elle sourit de satisfaction, avant de se tourner vers un de ses voisins. Le père de Shane, si je me souviens bien.

* * *

><p>* : Je tiens à préciser que j'ai du mettre 30 secondes pour faire cette même équation de tête ! Oui, je sais, c'est honteux mais bon !<p>

Et voilà, encore un de boucler. J'en suis pas trop fière, enfin la fin surtout, mais, tout comme Mitchie, j'espère que vous avez compris son histoire de territoire mental, sinon demandez, je précise ! Et surtout, j'espère que vous avez appréciés ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	8. Action ou vérite !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Désolée pour le retard. Je fais au mieux comme tout le temps mais bon avec mes vacances à préparer et tout… D'ailleurs rendez-vous à la fin pour plus d'infos. Merci à **celenia**, **amy_chan** (Salut la miss. Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas pourquoi Nate est souvent casé avec la frangine de l'un ou de l'autre mais bon. Non en fait, l'histoire de territoire mental c'est une 'invention' de mon prof d'éco d'il y a plusieurs années. J'ai juste repris ce dont je me souvenais lol. Pour la chanson de Mitchie, je ne sais pas trop. A cette époque, je n'écrivais pas de chanson donc… A la limite, « Seule à Montréal » de Marie-Mai pourrait convenir approximativement. (Je la mettrais sur mon facebook taleur) Bisous choupine), **aurore scott1**, **charl2ne** et **nouna** pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore les filles ! Pleins de smoutch (désolée j'ai pété un plomb)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections de **chris87**

**PS** : Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

**Chapitre 07**

Durant le repas, je laissais la conversation aller d'un sujet à un autre, sans trop en dire. Je me contentais de les observer, tous les trois, en cherchant à comprendre pourquoi ils attiraient tant l'attention des filles. Bon c'est vrai que d'un point de vue physique, ils sont loin d'être laids, avec leurs yeux chocolat, et leurs cheveux foncés. Sans compter qu'ils semblent toujours être d'excellente humeur, aimable avec tout le monde, mais beaucoup d'autres personnes sont ainsi, j'en étais persuadée. Alors pourquoi eux plutôt que les sportifs par exemple ? Prenons Jason : Il est grand, une tête de plus que moi, quand même, toujours à rire et détendre l'atmosphère, et il a au fond des yeux, une étincelle d'amusement. Cependant ce que je préférais chez lui, c'était l'impression de ne pas être jugée. Il faisait souvent des remarques qui pourraient être blessantes venant d'une autre personne, mais venant de lui, on ne pouvait pas le prendre mal. Comme je l'avais supposé au début de l'année, il aimait se tourner en ridicule, et dire les choses comme elles venaient sans tourner autour du pot, tout en y mettant les formes. Et puis, il respirait la simplicité. En fait, je pense qu'il lui faudrait une fille comme lui. Qui aime rire, et être sérieuse quand il le faut, qui n'aurait pas peur de se tourner en ridicule, douce et gentille. Physiquement, je n'en sais rien, et je m'en moquais, un peu. Mais sa copine ne devra pas être constamment à la recherche de la perfection physique. Surtout qu'avec lui, la recherche du compliment par une question du genre « Elle me boudine pas un peu cette robe ? » risquerait de se transformer en dispute de couple parce qu'il aurait répondu un truc du genre « Si, tu fais saucisson dans une peau de saucisse. » Je souris à cette image, imaginant la scène de ménage qui s'en suivrait. Seulement, Abby me demanda pourquoi, je riais seule, dans mon coin.

« - Pour rien, je songeais à… Quelque chose de personnel.

Elle voulut en savoir plus sur le sujet, mais Nate lui demanda, avec douceur, d'arrêter de me questionner, et elle obtempéra pour mon plus grand plaisir. Le remerciant du regard, je repris le fil de mes pensées. Passons à mon voisin de biologie, tiens ! Toujours les yeux chocolats, mais avec les cheveux frisés. Il est aussi grand que moi, mais c'est, je crois, le plus sérieux de la bande. Il aime apprendre, et semble très attentif à ce qui se passe autour de lui. Observateur, et compréhensif, il doit être celui qui motive les deux autres à réviser, par exemple, tout comme Jason doit détendre l'atmosphère, quand ça devient trop sérieux. Enfin, là encore, ce n'était que des suppositions, puisque je ne me vois pas leur demander pourquoi ils sont comme ça. Lui, je le verrais bien avec une fille, douce et gentille comme Jason, mais moins sérieuse que lui. Attention faudrait qu'elle assure quand même de ce côté-là, parce que sinon, il risquerait de s'ennuyer. Mais je pense qu'il est de ces personnes qui prenne chaque jour de la vie, comme une leçon à connaître, au point d'en oublier de s'amuser. Bon, il se divertit quand même, puisqu'ils font de la guitare, tous les trois, mais je me demande s'il s'y serait mis, au point d'en jouer souvent, si Shane et Jason n'étaient pas là ? A cette question, je n'aurais heureusement jamais de réponse, puisqu'ils faisaient partie de sa vie. Enfin le dernier Shane ! Lui, je ne sais pas trop son rôle entre guillemet. Il est un peu plus grand que moi, quand même, mais pas autant que Jason. Il est le plus sociable. Enfin, c'est l'impression que j'en ai eu. Autant Nate ne m'avait adressé la parole, au départ, que pour me féliciter pour avoir trouvé l'erreur du prof, et Jason pour s'excuser de ne pas m'avoir remarqué, autant Shane non. Il m'avait aidé avec mes cours, puis m'avait parlé, pour me connaître. C'était pour ça, que je pensais que c'était le plus sociable. Seulement, il avait quelque chose, au fond de ses yeux marron, comme une envie d'ailleurs. Comme si lui aussi ne se sentait pas à sa place dans ce monde. Enfin ce n'était qu'une hypothèse mais comme je l'avais déjà pensé, il semblait toujours vivre ailleurs. Si Jason rayonnait de simplicité, et Nate de protection, pour Shane sa qualité première était son côté, « toujours prêt à aider ». Il devait aimer se sentir utile, comme si ça lui prouvait qu'il était à sa place. C'est peut-être une fille comme ça qui lui faudrait. Aussi généreuse et gentille, que lui. Passionnée de musique, obligatoirement, talentueuse, et naturelle. Enfin, ça, c'est pour les trois. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être avec des filles qui se prennent la tête pour savoir quelle est la dernière nuance de blond à la mode, ou quel jeans est _in_. Je le verrais bien avec une pianiste par exemple, mais qui a plus les pieds sur terre que lui. Ce qui lui permettra de rêver à volonté tout en restant rattaché à la réalité. Une main passa devant mes yeux, et je sursautais avant de me tourner vers mon voisin.

« - Tu rêves, dirait-on, mais ta maman te fait signe depuis tout à l'heure, m'informa Nate.

Je me tournais vers ma petite maman, qui me fit signe de la rejoindre dans la cuisine. M'excusant auprès de mes voisins, je me levais et la rejoignis rapidement. Tout en fignolant le dessert, elle me demanda ce que pensaient les plus jeunes du repas, et je fus unanime. Vu que les assiettes étaient vides, ils semblaient adorer. Elle fut rassurée, et j'ajoutais qu'après ce repas, elle n'aurait pas besoin de publicité, elle allait se faire toute seule. Je l'aidais à apporter la dernière partie du repas, me réinstallais, et écoutais le débat qui semblait faire rage.

« - Un problème, soufflais-je à Nate.

« - Abby veut absolument jouer à action ou vérité après le repas, mais avec les garçons, enfin Jason surtout, on n'est pas trop chaud. Lui parce qu'il n'aime pas trop les vérités, moi parce que je sais que Shane va en profiter pour te cuisiner à toutes les sauces.

« - Mouais, effectivement. C'est sympa de protéger mes secrets, souris-je.

« - Que veux-tu, j'ai remarqué que tu n'aimes pas parler de toi, et bien que ça m'ennuie, parce que je suis curieux, je respecte ton silence.

« - Finalement, j'ai raison quand je pense que tu es vachement protecteur avec ton entourage, même ceux que tu ne connais pas.

« - Peut-être… Mais avec toi, c'est différent. Je sais des choses que tu ignores sur mes amis, et comme ce sont les miens depuis longtemps, je sais comment ils agissent et ça va à l'encontre de comment, toi, tu sembles agir. Ce qui est fascinant à observer. Ils sont en train d'user de toutes leurs techniques pour te faire parler, et tu ne décroches qu'une information ou deux. Tu ne te dévoiles pas comme ils le souhaiteraient, et ça les fait réfléchir à une nouvelle manière de te faire parler. Tu es tellement différente des autres, qu'ils ont du mal à anticiper tes phrases ou ton comportement.

« - Comment ça ?

« - Prends tout à l'heure avant le repas. Quand tu es partie chercher une couverture, au début, on en voyait pas l'intérêt, après tout, il y a des chaises et la logique aurait voulu qu'on s'installe, non ? C'est après que j'ai compris. A table, on est tous à la même distance les uns des autres, or comme tu nous l'as expliqué, tu as un territoire mental plus large que le reste des personnes ici. La couverture était donc pour toi, qu'un moyen de mettre une certaine distance physique entre-nous sans qu'on s'en aperçoive.

« - Correct, mais je ne vois pas en quoi, ça me différencie des autres, soupirais-je.

« - C'est parce que je n'ai pas fini, rit-il. A peine deux minutes après que tu te sois installée, tu te sauves, comme si on venait de t'insulter, tout ça parce que Jason a refoulé sa sœur entre guillemet. Si tu avais été comme les autres, tu aurais simplement invité Abby à nous rejoindre. Après tout, tu es chez toi et c'était le but de la manœuvre. Bon d'accord, chuchota-t-il, ça m'ennuie qu'elle me fixe tout le temps, mais, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la seule, grimaça-t-il avant de reprendre normalement. Le but était juste que tu t'affirmes, si je puis dire. C'était la réaction attendue, et la plus logique selon nous, mais non, tu es simplement partie, comme elle, afin de nous faire comprendre, je crois, que tu n'étais pas d'accord.

« - Donc en gros, c'était limite prévue depuis longtemps qu'il l'envoie balader ?

« - Tu comprends vite, se moqua-t-il.

Je hochais la tête, quand je notais que nous étions observés. Loin de m'empêcher de parler, je repris.

« - Vous avez donc juste cherché à me manipuler, mais comme je ne suis pas une souris de labo, comme les autres, ça n'a pas marché, et vous vous êtes retrouvés le bec dans l'eau ? Et bien, je suis fière de moi, déclarais-je en m'affalant dans mon siège après qu'il eut acquiescé.

« - Tu sais Nate, à dévoiler nos techniques, bientôt on n'en aura plus, soupira Jason en souriant.

« - En même temps, elle n'a pas fonctionné, donc tout va bien. Alors qui a gagné Abby ou toi ?

« - Bah, personne… Elle vient d'arguer que comme nous étions chez Mitchie, c'était à elle de choisir, donc la décision te revient jeune fille, dit-il en me regardant.

Pour ma part, j'étais partagée. Croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour réfléchir. Soit j'acceptais, et je risquais de passer à la casserole, soit je refusais et on risquait de s'ennuyer. En même temps, si j'acceptais, ça serait comme un défi de jouer sans me dévoiler, et ça les obligerait à chercher une autre méthode pour me faire parler. Si je disais non, ils allaient employer d'autres techniques plus subtiles les unes que les autres. Donc, je passerais à la casserole d'un côté comme de l'autre. Autant dire oui, au moins, je saurais à quoi m'attendre.

« - Vous jouez avec quelles règles ici ?

« - Comment ça, me demanda Shane interdit.

« - Dans le Maine, ce n'est pas plus de cinq vérités ou actions d'affilés, et aucun gage. En Californie, à l'inverse, on fait ce qu'on veut, mais le gage est toujours le même. Si on refuse de parler ou d'agir, on retire un vêtement. Au Texas, les actions sont de plus en plus ardues, et les vérités de plus en plus intimes, et à Salt Lake, c'est d'abord large, et de plus en plus précis, quant aux gages, ils doivent être sportifs. Donc, je vous demande vos règles, puisque visiblement elles changent d'un état à l'autre. En France, il y a un choix plus large de chose à faire. Chiche, bonus, et action une, je crois. Quant aux gages, il ne faut pas s'y risquer.

« - Dis donc, tu en connais des versions, tu voyages beaucoup ?

« - La question n'est pas là Jason, éludais-je.

« - Un peu comme dans le Maine, avec des gages et c'est interdit de prendre toujours la même chose, résuma Nate.

« - Alors d'accord, on aura qu'à « jouer » à ça, dis-je en mimant les guillemets. Plus tard…

Abby me remercia avec un grand sourire et mon voisin de table se pencha vers moi :

« - Tu as conscience que ça va vite tourner en interrogatoire de police, j'espère ?

« - De toute façon si j'avais refusé, ça serait revenu au même. Au moins là, je sais à quoi m'attendre entre guillemets. Il n'y aura aucun coup monté.

Il rit doucement, et j'observais le jardin alors qu'ils parlaient de Noël. Pour ma part, je connaissais déjà mes projets, aussi éludais-je leurs questions, préférant m'abîmer dans mes pensées, ou du moins en donner l'impression. En fait j'observais simplement les gens que maman avait invité. Ça me prit plusieurs minutes, et je revins finalement sur les jeunes de mon âge. Je croisais le regard de Shane, et notais qu'il m'observait, des questions plein les yeux. Je me retins de lui demander ce qu'il avait à me regarder comme ça, et quand maman offrit de boire le café, Abby proposa de commencer le jeu.

« - On va peut-être s'éloigner, proposa Jason, parce que pour ma part, je n'ai pas spécialement envie que les parents nous entendent.

J'acquiesçais simplement et me levais. J'allais voir papa, et lui chuchotais à l'oreille que je montais dans ma chambre avec les jeunes. Il me demanda pourquoi nous ne restions pas là, et je souris.

« - Abby, la plus jeune, veut qu'on joue à action ou vérité, donc, pour être le plus franc possible, faut qu'on s'éloigne des oreilles parentales, voyons ! Je peux ?

Il grimaça quelque peu, et pour cause. Si vous étiez un père, vous laisseriez votre fille unique seule avec trois garçons ? Moi non plus, mais je lui promis donc de laisser ouvert, et il abdiqua. Je l'embrassais et souriant, je rejoignis les autres.

« - Venez, on va monter à l'étage.

J'entrais dans le salon, enlevais mes chaussures par habitude. Ils commencèrent à m'imiter, mais je les retins. J'étais chez moi, c'était normal, mais étant invités ils n'avaient pas à se déchausser. Nous montâmes à l'étage et j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre avant de leur faire signe de passer devant. Une fois tous entrés, je notais qu'ils étaient tous debout.

« - Non mais, asseyez-vous.

Abby prit place sur le coffre qu'il y avait au pied de mon lit, et qui contenait mes affaires de baptême, entre autre. Jason s'installa sur mon lit au niveau de mes oreillers et Shane au pied. Pour sa part, Nate s'assit sur mon fauteuil et je me hissais sur mon bureau. Un léger blanc s'installa, puis la plus jeune me proposa de commencer. Je passais la main et la laissais commencer, et elle choisit Shane.

« - Est-ce que t'es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

Je souris en levant les yeux au ciel. La question bête qu'on entend vingt fois par jeu. Il sourit et répondit non, puis posa la question à Jason. « Action ou vérité » hein, pas est-ce qu'il était amoureux. Celui, aimant se tourner en ridicule, choisit action et dut aller faire la bise à tous les adultes. Il descendit et j'ouvris le balcon. Me voyant, papa me fit signe de laisser également la fenêtre ouverte et j'acquiesçais avant de sourire lorsque Jason fit son apparition. Il embrassa chaque convive, et certains furent étonnés, comme maman. Il leur expliqua que c'était un défi avant de remonter. Lorsqu'il revint nous étions tous à nos places.

« - Mitchie, action ou vérité ?

« - Dites plutôt que de poser à chaque fois la question, ça vous dérange, si on dit juste le prénom, proposais-je.

Ils acceptèrent tous, et je choisis donc vérité. Avec lui, je préfère ne pas tenter l'action.

« - Comment as-tu fait pour apprendre les différentes versions de ce jeu débile ? Tu voyages beaucoup ou pas ?

« - Y a deux questions-là, arguais-je.

« - Réponds juste à la première.

« - En fait, j'ai de la famille dans plusieurs états, et comme j'ai des cousins cousines plus jeunes, je joue souvent à ce jeu. Nate ?

Il choisit vérité. Tout aussi prudent que moi, dirait-on. Je lui demandais lequel de mes trois volatiles, il préférait. Il murmura un « aucun » plus que convainquant avant d'interroger son meilleur ami.

Une heure plus tard, nous y étions toujours et je souris en songeant que je n'avais presque rien dévoilé sur moi. Shane me posa la fameuse question, non pas le « veux-tu m'épouser » mais ce que je préférais. Je choisis action et grimaçais lorsqu'il me mit au défi de rejouer la chanson que j'avais faite plus tôt, et en la chantant. Sachant que le gage pourrait être pire, je demandais à Nate de me tendre mon instrument. Je la calais contre moi, baissais les yeux, et sortis mon cahier. Je l'avais terminé ce matin, je ne la connaissais pas encore par cœur. J'inspirais un bon coup, et commençais à poser les notes, en sentant mes joues chauffer. Fermant les yeux, je visualisais ma ville natale tout le long de la mélodie, et ne les rouvris qu'après la dernière note. Posant l'objet, je rangeais mon cahier, et les regardais. Ils me félicitèrent et Nate résuma la conversation que j'avais surprise plus tôt.

« - T'avais raison Shane, elle est franchement bien cette compo. J'adore !

Il sourit et pour ma part, je me mordais une nouvelle fois la joue, en attendant patiemment qu'ils arrêtent de parler. Même si pendant qu'ils parlent, je n'ai pas à me creuser la tête pour trouver une action ou vérité. Surtout que je n'avais qu'une question à poser, mais c'était à Shane, et chaque fois que je l'interrogeais, il choisissait action. Finalement, ils se reprirent, et je questionnais Abby. Celle-ci choisit d'être franche, et je fronçais les sourcils, avant de sourire.

« - Si tu avais le choix, contre qui échangerais-tu ton frère ?

La logique voudrait qu'elle réponde Nate, mais si elle la jouait fine, elle pouvait répondre Shane, ce qui serait logique. Au moins, elle ne risquerait pas d'être accusée d'inceste en rêvant de son nouveau frère. Elle rougit violemment, et je compris qu'elle n'avait pas la même vision des choses que moi. Un timide « Personne » me confirma qu'elle n'était pas subtile, puis elle questionna son frère. Celui-ci choisit également vérité, et elle lui demanda si je lui plaisais. Ce fut à mon tour de rougir bien avant qu'il ne réponde, comprenant qu'elle se vengeait sournoisement. Il rit, et après s'être moqué de mon teint « ketchup » répondit que j'étais simplement une amie, sans aucune chance que ça n'aille plus loin. Je soupirais de soulagement et il m'interrogea. Je marmonnais vérité, et il me demanda la raison de mon soupir.

« - Comme je l'ai dit à… Je sais plus lequel de tes amis, je ne compte pas m'engager dans une histoire ici. Je compte retourner à Salt Lake rapidement, je ne vais pas arracher une personne à sa famille, juste par amour. C'est trop égoïste ! Shane ?

Il choisit vérité, et je sautais sur l'occasion. Les joues roses, je lui demandais pourquoi, il me regardait souvent, surtout aujourd'hui, mais je gardais ce second morceau de question pour moi. Riant, il me répondit :

« - Comme je te l'ai dit, l'autre fois à l'arrêt, tu es différentes des autres lycéenne, et tu m'intrigues. Et plus je te connais, plus tu me fascines parce que tu arrives à préserver le mystère qui t'entoure, même en jouant à ce jeu. Ce qui est d'autant plus intriguant et fascinant, donc étrange !

« - Comment, il ment bien, se moqua Jason.

Je fronçais les sourcils, et Nate le fusilla des yeux.

« - La discrétion, ça te dit quelque chose ?

« - J'ai raté quelque chose, demandais-je perdue.

« - Il a juste oublié de préciser que…

Il ne put aller plus loin, puisque Shane l'empêcha de parler. Pour ma part, j'échangeais un regard avec Abby. L'une comme l'autre ne comprenions pas vraiment ce qu'ils se passaient. Nate vint aider son ami, et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du petit comique. Ils finirent par le relâcher, et je le regardais en attendant la fin de la phrase.

« - Comme je le disais, il a juste oublié de préciser qu'il aime bien ton air, complètement étrangère à ce qu'il se passe au lycée. Ton air toujours concentré sur autre chose, ta musique, un bouquin, les tâches au plafond, lista-t-il.

« - Je vois.

« - Tiens, ça faisait longtemps, s'exclama la sœur du garçon. A toi Shane.

A ce moment-là, papa m'appela. Descendant de mon perchoir, je replaçais ma jupe, et rejoignis mon balcon. Il me prévint que certaines personnes s'en allaient, et je descendis leur dire au revoir. En fait, seul les parents de Shane restaient et ils proposèrent à Jason et Nate de les ramener un peu plus tard. Pour ma part, je grimaçais à l'idée de devoir rester plus longtemps sociable. Fort heureusement, comme ce jeu s'arrêtait avec le départ d'Abby, nous n'étions plus obligés de nous exiler en haut. J'y remontais simplement pour fermer ma fenêtre, puis rejoignis tout le monde. Les garçons avaient repris leurs places, enfin quasiment, puisque Nate avait laissé deux places de libre en Jason et lui. Les rejoignant, je le remerciais, enlevais une chaise, et m'assis à bonne distance. Seulement, j'étais toujours sur le grill, puisqu'il me demanda :

« - Dis-moi, je me trompe ou tu n'apprécies pas qu'on te touche.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

« - Tout à l'heure, quand Abby t'a fait la bise pour te remercier, tu t'es tendue, et tu semblais aussi stoïque quand les adultes te faisaient la bise. J'en ai juste conclu que tu n'appréciais pas. Après, tu fais peut-être juste une allergie aux bisous.

« - Euh non, t'as raison ! Je ne sais pas trop d'où ça vient, mentis-je sachant pertinemment depuis quand j'étais ainsi. Je n'apprécie pas qu'on s'approche de trop près, ou qu'on me touche. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'on me sali, rien que par un simple contact, mais j'ignore pourquoi.

« - C'est étrange, en effet. Il n'y a que ta famille qui peut s'approcher de toi, pour te prendre dans leurs bras en fait.

« - Non, pas tous ! Curieusement, avec certaines personnes, je suis pire que là. Je ne peux même pas supporter que certains me regardent. Pourtant c'est de ma famille.

« - Je vois, acquiesça Nate.

Les deux autres, avaient simplement écouté notre conversation et échangèrent un drôle de regard que je ne compris pas. Jason changea ensuite littéralement de sujet.

« - Au fait, tu fais quelque chose pour la nouvelle année ? Parce qu'avec quelques amis, on se réunit pour faire la fête. Tu pourrais venir, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

« - J'en pense que je serais à Augusta, dans la maison familiale. Chaque année, toute ma famille s'y retrouve pour fêter Noël, et parfois nouvel an. Je ne serais donc sûrement pas à Akron.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, ils me posèrent plusieurs questions, et je repris ma réserve naturelle, en répondant le plus vaguement possible. Ils finirent finalement par partir. Dès que la porte fut fermée, je montais à l'étage, et pris mon livre, avide de le lire. J'y consacrais ma soirée, en me promettant toutefois de relire mes notes d'anglais le lendemain, juste pour avoir toutes les chances de réussir mon test, avant de programmer une séance patinage.

Deux heures plus tard, je descendis manger rapidement, avant de remonter bouquiner un peu, puis filais me coucher. Finalement, en presqu'un mois, j'avais réussi à ne me faire aucun ami, et je m'en félicitais légèrement. Je ne voulais pas garder de contact ici, partir serait plus facile, mais avec les trois garçons qui me donnaient l'impression de vouloir absolument me connaître, je savais que cette solitude que j'avais appris à aimer allait bientôt me quitter. Dommage, c'était ma plus longue histoire d'amour, jusque là.

Je m'endormis rapidement, puis quand j'ouvris les yeux, je fus surprise de n'entendre que le silence avant de me souvenir que mes parents voulaient profiter du dimanche pour aller finir les peintures au local. Parfait, je ne serais pas dérangée. Je mangeais puis pris une douche rapide, avant d'enfiler mon jeans trop large, passé de mode depuis plus de deux ans, un pull sans manches, et attaquais mes révisions. Seulement, j'avais besoin de bouger. Changeant de tenue, du moins de jeans, je pris mon sac, et y fourrais mes patins à glaces, mon manteau une écharpe et un bonnet. J'y ajoutais mes cours, puis partis, en laissant un mot à mes parents. Je pris le bus et arrivais à la patinoire une demi-heure après. Payant mon entrée, je mis mes affaires au casier, puis filais sur la piste. Je mis ma musique dans mes oreilles, et glissais tranquillement, en laissant mes pensées vagabonder. En fait, j'avais juste besoin de bouger, pas de penser. Malgré moi, je scrutais discrètement la salle, pour vérifier que je ne connaissais personne. Il y avait bien la volaille, mais elles patinaient à trois, j'en conclus donc que les garçons n'étaient pas là. Parfait !

Au bout d'une heure, je décidais de faire une pause, et après un saut rapide, pour échanger ma musique contre mes cours, j'allais commander un chocolat, et m'assis à une table. On m'apporta ma tasse rapidement, et je plongeais dans la bourgeoisie de Padoue en Italie. Je me concentrais dans mes notes, passant d'une feuille au livre, afin de vérifier certaines informations, lisais quatre pages, avant de revenir sur mon cours. Si bien que deux heures passèrent sans que je ne les voie. En fait, je levais le nez que lorsque j'entendis piailler la volaille. Vidant ma tasse rapidement, je rangeais le tout, pour retourner sur la piste quand une voix m'arrêta.

« - Petit oiseau ? Que fais-tu ici ?

« - J'apprends à parler le Tchèque, ironisais-je. A ton avis Shane, qu'est-ce que je peux faire, un dimanche, dans une patinoire ?

Il me regarda un instant sans rien dire et j'en profitais pour retourner déposer mes affaires, avant de rechausser mes patins. Je n'avais pas terminé mon cours, mais je me promis de m'y remettre dès que les oiseaux auraient quitté la volière. Seulement, je n'eus pas le loisir de rester seule longtemps, puisque Shane vint rapidement me tenir compagnie.

« - J'ignorais que tu venais tous les dimanches.

« - Je l'ignorais aussi. Je viens juste quand j'ai envie de patiner, c'est tout…

Je tournais et pris de la vitesse. Non que je veuille le semer car ça serait ridicule. J'avais juste envie d'aller plus vite. Il me rejoignit rapidement et rit en décrétant qu'il faudrait plus qu'une accélération pour le semer. Surtout maintenant qu'il connaissait mon adresse. Je grimaçais, en songeant qu'il n'avait pas tord, mais ne répondis rien.

« - Finalement, l'après-midi passé avec toi hier, n'a rien changé. Tu n'es pas plus loquace. Ce n'est pas grave, ton silence ne me dérange pas. Au contraire, il est agréable à écouter.

« - Alors pourquoi parles-tu ?

Sur cette question, j'accélérais une nouvelle fois, fis une pirouette sur un seul patin, puis repris mon tour tranquille. Il me rejoignit sans un mot, et je notais son petit sourire. Malgré moi, je souris également, et commençais à apprécier également de ne pas toujours l'entendre. D'accord, je trouvais sa voix très mélodieuse, et c'était un régal de l'entendre mais parfois le silence est beaucoup plus intéressant. En plus j'aime patiner en silence. Je soupirais cependant en me rappelant que j'avais oublié ma musique dans mon sac. Peu après, j'entendis piailler.

« - Ils ont déjà relâchés la volaille, commentais-je en entendant les filles revenir.

Mon voisin ne dit rien mais pencha la tête une seconde en souriant. Pour ma part, je pris la direction des bancs, pour troquer, de nouveau, mes patins contre mes chaussures.

« - Tu rentres chez toi ?

« - Je vais terminer de réviser avant, pourquoi ?

« - Pour savoir… J'ai bien envie de prendre le bus avec toi, pour revenir. Tu m'attendrais ? Je vais patiner un peu avec les autres, et je te rejoints, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients bien sûr.

« - Comme tu veux. J'ignore à quelle heure, j'aurais terminé, mais si t'es encore là, c'est ok !

Il acquiesça et repartit vers le groupe à plumes. Je fis un signe de main aux deux autres garçons, et retournais chercher mes affaires. Je repris une boisson chaude, et m'installais pour terminer mes devoirs.

Une heure plus tard, lorsque je levais les yeux, je notais que Shane discutait en tête à tête avec le petit oiseau. Je rangeais mes affaires, et commençais à partir, quand il m'appela. Je me tournais, et le prévins que j'allais en bas. J'avais encore des affaires à prendre. Il me rejoignit deux minutes plus tard, et sans trop parler nous reprîmes le bus, quand une question me brûla les lèvres.

« - Comment elle s'appelle, celle avec qui tu parlais ?

« - Judith.

« - Et… C'est ta copine ?

« - Non, du tout. Je la connais depuis le jardin d'enfant, nos parents sont amis. D'ailleurs hier, ses parents étaient chez toi, mais elle croyait que j'étais chez Nate, sinon elle serait venue.

« - C'est pas plus mal.

« - Jalouse ?

« - Pas vraiment non. De toute façon, que veux-tu que je jalouse ? Son goût pour la mode et les virées au centre commercial ? La passion qu'elle et ses amies semblent avoir pour tes amis et toi ? Ou mieux, sa manière d'agir, me faisant irrémédiablement penser à un oiseau ? Non franchement, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à lui envier.

« - Vu sous cet angle moi non plus.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire et notre conversation s'arrêta là. Le bus freina d'un coup, afin d'éviter un accident, et me projeta contre Shane. Je me crispais en sentant son corps contre le mien puis me reculais. Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, puis secoua la tête comme pour chasser une idée qu'il venait d'avoir.

Trois arrêts plus tard, il descendit et je soupirais en notant qu'il n'habitait qu'à sept arrêts du mien.

* * *

><p>Et bé, il a été dur à finir, et en plus, je ne l'aime pas trop ! Mais bon, le prochain parle de Noël, en logique, donc ça devrait aller forcément mieux. J'espère que <span>vous<span> vous avez aimé !

Miss Tagada (L)

**PS** : Voilà j'ai lancé le débat sur ma page facebook (Missy Tagada) tout à l'heure mais pour celle qui ne l'ont pas, je vous le redemande ici : Est-ce que ça vous poserai problème si pour les deux prochaines semaines, je ne poste pas ? Je pars en vacances et comme y a un baptême, il y aura beaucoup de monde et, je ne sais pas si j'aurais accès à l'ordi là-bas donc… Enfin bon, dites-moi et je verrais sur place pour m'arranger.


	9. Shopping

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. J'ignore encore qui me lit, parce qu'avec les vacances, on sait jamais lol. J'espère que vous profitez bien de l'été (qui est sûrement mieux que chez moi puisqu'il pleut tout le temps) enfin bref, je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie on n'est pas là pour ça. Donc bah bonne lecture à tous. Et un très grand merci à **nouna** et **Mayou-Chan** pour leur commentaires et soutien.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections de **chris87**

**PS** : Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

**Chapitre 08**

Le mois passa rapidement, et je fus bien vite cataloguée comme l'intello, au vu de mes notes plus qu'excellente. Ceci dit, je n'avais aucun mérite puisque je passais mes week-ends à lire. Je voulais tout savoir, et tout connaître, avant tout le monde. Cependant, le local de maman commençait sérieusement à prendre forme. Souvent, un carton de matériel ou de décoration arrivait à la maison. Nous avions reçu le carton d'invitation, comme chaque année, au pot de Noël au travail de papa, et cette année ils iraient sans moi. Premièrement parce que je n'y allais jamais, et deuxièmement, parce que, contrairement à avant, il était patron maintenant, sa présence était donc plus que souhaitée. Enfin, je les plaindrais bien, si ça ne m'assurait pas une soirée totalement seule à la maison. J'allais pouvoir me gaver de friandises, et autre, en regardant des films tristes à en pleurer.

C'était d'ailleurs le week-end prochain, ce qui me donnait l'occasion de fêter, du même coup, la fin du trimestre. Bon ceci dit, ça m'ennuyait quand même car qui dit la fin des cours, dit fin des repas avec les garçons. Oui, oui, je sais… Je m'étais promis de ne pas me faire d'amis à Akron, mais je peux vous assurer que j'avais tout fait pour les repousser. Je leur posais des lapins quand ils m'invitaient à manger à leur table, je tournais délibérément la tête quand je les croisais dans les couloirs, et parfois même je les envoyais sur les roses d'une manière peu courtoise quand ils me demandaient la raison de ma distance. Mais malgré tout ça, ils s'étaient accrochés, et résultat, quand maman avait invité les parents de Shane, avec qui elle s'entendait, comme par hasard, vraiment bien, je n'avais pas eu d'autres choix que de le côtoyer toute une après-midi. Bon je n'allais pas gâcher son anniversaire non plus ? Quoique l'envie avait été tentante, voir très tentante quand il avait commencé à insister pour qu'on joue tous les deux, mais je n'étais pas assez cruelle. Cela dit, je n'avais pas remis les pieds à la patinoire depuis longtemps. Ils semblaient souvent y aller, tous les dimanches en fait, donc maintenant je préférais le parc et mes rollers. Le gestuel était le même, après tout, seul le décor changeait. Enfin bref, donc malgré toutes mes esquives, ils avaient réussi à se rapprocher de moi, et maintenant, je m'entendais bien avec eux. Ils s'amusaient même à jouer les gardes du corps en s'assurant que personne ne m'approchait de trop près dans les bus, ou autre, ce qui me faisait beaucoup rire. J'avais développé, avec chacun des trois, une relation unique. Quand je déprimais, je me tournais vers Jason qui savait toujours comment me remonter exactement le moral, alors que c'était vers Nate que je me tournais quand j'avais envie de parler de tout et de rien, dissertant des heures entières sur le sens du monde. C'était le premier de qui je m'étais rapprochée, et j'aimais cette complicité qu'il y avait entre-nous. Nous profitions souvent du cours de biologie, pour se raconter nos week-ends, ajoutant des commentaires grotesques aux mots de l'autre, ce qui nous avait valut nombre de réprimandes verbales. Seulement, nous étions les meilleurs élèves de la classe, aussi le professeur nous passait plus facilement nos fous rires, qu'à d'autres. Enfin sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'avais du mal à me rapprocher de Shane. Je ne le repoussais plus, mais ne sachant pas sa qualité principale, j'avais beaucoup de mal à aller vers lui. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu lui demander des cours de math, mais j'avais déjà mon père pour ça. Je m'étais cependant promis d'aller le voir si jamais j'avais besoin d'aide. Surtout que papa allait rentrer de plus en plus tard. Il serait bientôt en plein inventaire de fin d'année, et donc lorsqu'il rentrerait, il n'aurait pas la tête à m'aider à comprendre l'utilité des équations à deux inconnues. Ce que je n'ai jamais compris.

Enfin pour le moment nous étions samedi et, comme à chaque fois, je lisais tranquillement allongée sur mon lit, sachant les garçons en pleine répétition. Ils m'avaient proposé de me joindre à eux à plusieurs reprises, mais je n'avais pas l'envie d'être connue. De toute façon, cette carrière était en totale contradiction avec ma timidité maladive. D'ailleurs depuis la fois où j'avais joué devant eux, durant l'action ou vérité, ils ne m'avaient plus entendu.

La sonnette retentit et je prévins que j'arrivais. J'étais, une nouvelle fois, seule à la maison, mes parents arrangeant le local, qui rappelons-le, prenait forme. Maman avait prévue d'ouvrir avant février. A la mi-janvier si tout allait bien. Enfilant mes chaussons d'hiver, de grosses pattes d'ours, je descendis. Il commençait vraiment à faire froid, un peu comme à Salt Lake. Ouvrant la porte, je fis justement face aux garçons. Ils avaient le nez rouges, et je les fis entrer en me retenant de rire. Ils étaient tout mignons ainsi. Ils me saluèrent, puisque je n'arrivais toujours pas à leur faire la bise, et ils refusaient qu'on se sert la main, arguant qu'on n'était pas assez vieux pour ça. Il avait plu toute la matinée, je leurs demandais donc d'enlever leurs chaussures car maman avait lavé ce matin, avant de leur proposer une boisson chaude. Ils l'acceptèrent et tandis qu'ils enlevaient manteaux et écharpes, je fis chauffer deux tasses d'eaux et deux de chocolats. Je sortis un sachet de thé aux plantes pour Nate, qui ne jurait que par ce truc infect, et un à l'orange pour Jason. Seul Shane prenait du chocolat comme moi.

« - Allez au salon, j'arrive !

Si je ne me sentais toujours pas chez moi, j'appréciais néanmoins cette maison, et comme avec le four, j'étais tombée amoureuse de la cheminée que papa avait fait poser. Nous l'allumions parfois quand il faisait froid dehors, et nous passions des soirées très agréable, emmitouflés, juste par plaisir, dans des couvertures, en nous racontant des histoires de leur jeunesse ou de mon enfance. Des soirées vraiment agréables. Les chocolats chauds étant prêt, j'ajoutais à titre exceptionnel, l'ingrédient secret de maman, de l'extrait de menthe, et un peu de crème, j'enlevais les sachets de thés des tasses et apportais le tout. Ils se servirent, et je leur demandais si leur répète s'était bien passé. Ils étaient chez Jason et connaissant la taille du coup de cœur d'Abby, je me doutais qu'ils avaient du avoir du mal.

« - Tranquille ! Abigaël était chez une amie, puisque je lui ai fait croire que nous allions chez Shane, se moqua son frère.

« - T'as osé mentir à ta sœur, m'exclamais-je. C'est méchant.

« - Méchant, mais utile, approuva Nate.

« - C'est délicieux, t'as mis quoi dedans ?

Je regardais Shane intriguée avant de comprendre qu'il changeait de conversation, puisqu'il parlait de sa tasse.

« - Désolée, c'est une recette secrète. Alors vous allez faire quoi maintenant ?

« - On comptait, à titre exceptionnel, traîner au centre commercial. On n'a pas fini nos achats de Noël, tu viendrais avec nous ?

« - Pas le choix, j'ai pas encore commencé, grimaçais-je. Je comptais m'en occuper à Augusta, ou pendant les vacances.

En plus je pourrais profiter de cette sortie pour acheter de quoi faire ma petite soirée solitaire. J'acquiesçais à moi-même, et Jason me demanda où j'avais acheté mes chaussons. Ils avaient cessé d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi j'acquiesçais, sans cesse, dans le vide.

« - Ma grand-mère me les a offert durant mon dernier séjour. On ne l'a voit que pendant les fêtes de fins d'années, alors elle nous fait pleins de cadeaux, enfin à ceux qu'elle ne voit pas. Comme des chaussons d'hivers, des écharpes qu'elle tricote durant l'été, parce qu'elle en a une quinzaine à faire au moins, rien que pour ses petits-enfants. Des bibelots, des peluches, enfin toutes sortes de cadeaux en fonction de nos goûts. Une surprise chaque jour !

« - Comme un calendrier de l'avent, se moqua Nate.

« - Sur une ou deux semaines seulement, mais c'est largement suffisant.

Nous terminâmes nos tasses tranquillement, puis ils se levèrent, et je les imitais. Je leur demandais cependant deux minutes, le temps de changer de vêtements. J'ai beau aimer ce jeans, je ne veux pas sortir avec. Le temps pluvieux pourrait l'abîmer. Enfin c'est qu'une excuse, juste pour le garder à l'intérieur de la maison. J'enfilais donc un slim, moins confortable mais plus passe-partout, une mini robe en laine, pris mes gants assortis à mon écharpe, autre cadeau de mamie, ainsi que le bonnet, sait-on jamais, mon sac, et les rejoignis. Ils étaient dans l'entrée et parlaient à voix basses. Ils s'arrêtèrent dès que je fis mon apparition. Ce qui me fit l'effet d'être une intruse, dans ma propre maison. Haussant mentalement les épaules, je mis mon manteau, fis trois tours de mon cou avec ma grosse écharpe, et enfilais mes bottes. Elles n'étaient pas pratiques mais j'avais craqué quand je les avais vues. Avec les espèces de fausses fourrures synthétiques, qui les recouvraient complètement, j'avais l'impression d'être un animal des montagnes. Ou un yéti : Enfin bref. Elles sont chaudes c'est le principal, surtout qu'elles protégeaient le bas de mon jeans. Prenant mon sac, je sortis après eux, et fermais à clé. Tandis que nous marchions vers l'arrêt de bus, j'enfilais mes gants, ce qui était une grande première ici. Violet et bleu, mes couleurs préférées. En fait, mamie les avaient faites violet, finement rayées de bleu glacé, comme j'aimais appeler cette couleur. Cependant même la laine laissait passer le froid et j'enfonçais mes mains au fond de mes poches, en priant que le bus arrive rapidement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous descendîmes rue du Général Grant. J'avais oublié de prévenir mes parents et je voulais le faire. Je frappais à la porte, le nez emmitouflé dans mon écharpe et papa vint m'ouvrir. Il nous fit entrer tous les quatre, et j'embrassais mes parents ne les ayant pas vu ce matin.

« - Je voulais vous prévenir, que je vais au centre commercial… Tu vas le placer là, finalement, me coupais-je d'un coup en voyant la nouvelle place du four.

« - Oui, j'ai bien réfléchi, et finalement, je le laisse ici. Comme ça, je suis la seule à voir ton petit message d'amour.

« - Tu l'as vu finalement, demandais-je les joues rouges. Alors, c'est bon, je peux y aller ? Je rentrerais sûrement avant vous, de toute façon.

« - Oui vas-y. Tu peux aller prendre ma commande, chez le bijoutier, demanda maman.

J'acquiesçais, tandis que les garçons parlaient avec mon père de l'avancée des travaux. C'était la première fois qu'ils venaient mais ils avaient beaucoup entendu parler de ce local. Je vis cependant Jason tourner autour du four, et montrer mon cœur du doigt. Oui bon, j'ai le droit de faire des petits cœurs non ? Maman me confia le bon de commande, et je le mis dans mon sac puis pris le chemin de la porte.

« - Allez les enfants, on y va, ris-je.

Ils me regardèrent étonnés. Il faut dire que, bien qu'ils ne le sachent pas, je suis la plus jeune du groupe, puisqu'ils ont tous les trois dix-sept ans, alors que j'ai un an de moins. Ils dirent au revoir à mes parents, puis nous ressortîmes dans le froid de l'hiver. Oui bon, on est que le quinze décembre, mais bon. Nous remontâmes dans un bus, direction le centre commercial. Moi qui ne suis pas vraiment fan de boutiques, et de monde, je vais être servie tiens. Enfin, c'était pour ma famille quand même. Je pris note d'acheter un truc à Sierra, et si j'avais assez, un aux garçons, mais quoi, je l'ignorais encore. On verra bien.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement, et je claquais des dents en sortant du bus, tant l'atmosphère s'était refroidie. Je vis, du coin de l'œil, Shane amorcer un mouvement, puis se rétracter presqu'aussitôt. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire ? Haussant les épaules, je les suivis à l'intérieur de la galerie. Galerie bondée forcément ! Avec ce temps c'était logique… Nous allâmes dans la première boutique et j'enlevais mon écharpe, et mes gants. Avec le monde qu'il y avait, croyez-moi, pas besoin de radiateur. Nous en fîmes le tour, sans nous attarder sur quoi que ce soit. Bon c'était une boutique de vêtements pour hommes en même temps, et pour papa, je voulais un truc de jardin. C'était sa passion, après tout. Ceci dit, pourquoi je ne lui prendrais pas un vêtement ? Je m'arrêtais en songeant que tout le monde risquait de lui acheter un truc pour le jardin. J'eus un sourire amer en repensant à Noël dernier. Mamie ainsi que Davy lui avait acheté l'encyclopédie du parfait jardinier, et il avait rit arguant qu'il en mettrait une sur son testament.

« - T'es avec nous, petit oiseau ?

« - Hein ? Euh non, désolée, j'étais ailleurs !

« - A quoi pensais-tu, demanda Nate.

« - A un cadeau qui sorte de l'ordinaire pour papa. Enfin mon père ! Je comptais lui acheter un truc sur le jardinage, mais il commence à tout avoir et puis… Bon, enfin bref, du coup, je me demande ce que je vais pouvoir prendre à la place.

Haussant les épaules, je fis le tour de la boutique, sans trouver l'illumination. Je vis cependant, Jason observer une ceinture, avec un très grand intérêt, et j'eus un petit sourire. Nate semblait avoir disparu, aussi je me tournais vers Shane.

« - Tu accepterais de me rendre un service ?

« - Lequel, dit-il en observant distraitement un pull.

« - Eloigner Jason, le temps que je lui achète un truc.

Les joues rouges, qu'il me fixe autant, je lui expliquais que je comptais lui offrir la ceinture qu'il convoitait. Il rit, et me prévint qu'il allait faire son possible, pour l'empêcher de l'acheter. Je le remerciais et dans un élan subit, je m'approchais et lui fis un bisou sur la joue. Ce geste nous bloqua tous les deux, et je baissais les yeux, cramoisie. Finalement, il s'éloigna de quelques pas, et entraîna son ami, le temps que je prenne la ceinture en question. Je la payais et demandais au vendeur s'il pouvait me faire un paquet.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous entrions dans une troisième boutique et je n'avais toujours qu'un seul achat. J'avais ris, en entendant Jason grogner qu'à cause de son _imbécile d'ami_, il avait vu la ceinture lui filer sous le nez. A ce moment, nous avions échangé un sourire, Shane et moi. Je finis par trouver, une montre ancienne comme papa voulait depuis toujours. Il m'avait raconté, que lorsqu'il était petit, son père avait une montre gousset qu'il tenait de son père. Et l'objet l'avait toujours fasciné. Seulement, la montre avait péri dans l'incendie qui avait emporté mon grand-père. Je l'achetais et demandais, à nouveau, un paquet cadeau. Il ne me restait que Sierra, les deux garçons, maman, et le reste de ma famille. Oui, bon, ça fait beaucoup d'achat tout ça. Faisant un tour rapide, puisque nous étions dans un magasin de décoration, je tombais sous le charme d'une babiole que maman allait adorer. C'était deux petites colombes qui tenaient dans leur bec, une ficelle où pendait l'écriteau, « Bon appétit ! » Tout simplement adorable. Ça allait claquer sur le comptoir ! Je le pris, puis continuais mon petit tour, et trouvais de quoi ravir mes cousines. J'en ai qu'une de mon âge, et trois avec qui je m'entendais super bien.

J'arrivais à la caisse, lorsque je vis le club d'horticulture avec Nate et Jason. Je soupirais et payais mes achats futurs, me demandant où était le dernier. J'eus ma réponse lorsque voulant sortir du magasin, une main m'attrapa doucement le poignet et m'attira entre les présentoirs de cartes. Lui faisant face, j'allais parler quand il m'intima de me taire, posant très rapidement, son doigt sur mes lèvres. Acquiesçant, je me dégageais cependant de son emprise, puisqu'il tenait toujours ma main, et ressortis de sa cachette, le prévenant que j'allais à la bijouterie retirer la commande de maman. Le tout sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé.

Une fois seule, j'inspirais une longuement, me sentant mieux. Lorsque j'entrais, je regardais les présentoirs, en sifflotant gaiement, l'air de la boutique, _Joy to the world._ Quand ce fut mon tour, je donnais le bon, et la vendeuse me montra les bijoux. Les boucles d'oreilles étaient de toute beauté. On aurait dit deux petites grappes de raisins, sauf que c'était des petites perles blanches. Quant au pendentif, il était similaire, sauf qu'au milieu des petites perles, était niché un diamant. Elle referma l'écrin, et me le donna. Je le mis dans mon sac, en la remerciant, puis me tournais. Aussitôt, je sursautais faisant face aux trois garçons.

« - Joli, commenta Nate.

« - Merci ! C'est à maman. Le magasin de papa donne une fête obligatoire, et en temps que femme du patron de la succursale, il faut qu'elle soit la plus belle. Même si de ce côté-là, elle n'a rien à envier.

« - Ah ça… Aux yeux de leurs enfants, la maman est toujours la plus belle, se moqua Jason.

« - Sauf que quand maman sourit, y a pas plus beau sur terre. Elle rayonne de bonté et de douceur !

Tout en démontrant que maman était et serait toujours la plus belle, nous sortîmes de la boutique, et entrèrent dans une de vêtement pour femme. Ça me changera des caleçons, tiens ! Je passais entre les rayonnages, en observant les affaires d'un œil distrait. Je m'arrêtais sur les tuniques et robes d'hivers, survolais les jupes et robes de fête, pour m'attarder sur les chaussures. Pour noël, je devrais me mettre en robe, avec jolies petites chaussures, or j'avais cassé les miennes durant le déménagement. Comment, je l'ignore ! Je les regardais donc sans oser les essayer. Avec mes chaussettes à petits cœurs, j'aurais l'air fine, tiens. Je vis un modèle à lanière adorable, et observais discrètement autour de moi. Les garçons étaient occupés à observer une robe, et je souris. Trouvant ma pointure, je m'assis et enlevais bottes et chaussettes, pour passer mon pieds dans mon petit coup de cœur. Je comptais mettre ma petite robe blanche bustier, et avec cette paire d'escarpin, j'allais faire sensation. Seulement, le talon était un peu haut. Grimaçant, je la fermais cependant, et fis deux trois pas, jusqu'au miroir, où j'observais mon pied sous toutes les coutures. Elles étaient vraiment ravissantes, aussi blanches que ma robe et je réfléchis. Si je les achetais, j'allais devoir m'entraîner pour marcher avec, et j'aurais probablement des ampoules, seulement elles étaient parfaites.

« - Tu devrais les prendre !

« - Ouais, mais j'hésite… Je risque d'avoir pas mal d'ampoules dedans, Nate !

« - Ouais, mais elles te vont bien. Ce n'est que mon avis, hein, j'ignore ce qu'il vaut pour une fille.

« - Non, mais j'ai noté que tu étais bien habillé au lycée, j'en conclus donc que tu as bon goût, souris-je.

Shane vint donner son avis, tout aussi favorable, et l'avis de Jason me fit rire.

« - Pas terrible ! Faudrait voir avec du vernis, et sans les marques de chaussettes.

Nous le regardâmes interdit, avant de rire joyeusement. Finalement, je les prenais. Les ôtant, je remis ma botte, et passais en caisse, Jason sur mes talons. Il déposa une tunique bordeaux adorable, et m'expliqua que ça serait pour sa sœur la plus âgée. Lorsque nous rejoignîmes les deux autres, je taquinais Nate en lui demandant ce qu'il comptait acheter à Abby.

« - Rien ! Pas envie qu'elle ne se fasse de fausses idées.

Nous rîmes, et firent plusieurs autres boutiques. A un moment, Nate partit essayer une chemise et me demanda mon avis en riant. Elle lui allait vraiment très bien et je lui demandais s'il comptait l'acheter.

« - Après les fêtes, probablement. Si elle est encore en rayon. Je ne suis venu que pour les achats de Noël, je me ferais des cadeaux plus tard.

Je lui proposais d'aller la remettre en rayon et profitais qu'il soit occupé ailleurs, pour la prendre. J'eus juste le temps de la faire emballer, et de m'éloigner de la caisse lorsqu'il revint. Comme ils avaient terminé, ils proposèrent d'aller boire un truc, mais j'avais une autre idée. M'inventant un oncle passionné de fringues, je leurs demandais de retourner dans une autre boutique masculine, et ils obtempérèrent. Je fis mine de chercher quelque chose, en observant surtout les articles que Shane prenait. A un moment, il sortit d'un portant rond, un pull blanc col roulé, vraiment beau. Je le rejoignis tranquillement, et observais le vêtement de plus près, tout en fouillant dans le rayonnage. Il dut capter mon regard puisqu'il sourit et me demanda ce que je pensais du pull.

« - Bah la couleur ça va, mais le reste… Je trouve la coupe pas très belle, et les cols roulés je déteste. Enfin, si ça te plait à toi, c'est le but… T'es sûr de vouloir le prendre en blanc ?

« - T'as aucun goût petit oiseau. Il est beau, et chaud, ce qui n'est pas plus mal, vu la saison. Et en blanc exprès, vu que tu sembles la détester.

« - Je la préfère cependant au vert. Bon voyons voir de l'autre côté ce qu'il y a. Et franchement, le prends pas, je suis certaine qu'il ne t'irait pas.

Il rit, puis me prévint qu'il allait l'essayer afin que je me fasse une idée. Parfait ! C'est exactement ce que j'attendais de lui, qu'il l'essaie, histoire de savoir si c'est la bonne taille. Il le passa et en sortit, légèrement décoiffés. Je me retins de rire, et lui donnais mon avis. Enfin le contraire de mon avis, puisqu'en réalité ce pull lui allait trop bien. Il était même carrément à tomber dedans. Sans compter que l'immaculé de la couleur faisait ressortir son teint hâlé et la noirceur de ses cheveux. Y a pas à dire, quand il le mettra au lycée, sur un jeans, elles vont toutes craquer. Les pauvres ! Je dus être convaincante, puisqu'il me dit qu'il allait le reposer. Parfait. Comme il avait d'autres vêtements à essayer, il ne sortit que la tête, et me demanda si j'accepterais d'aller le ranger. Grognant, j'acceptais et allais l'acheter.

Lorsqu'il revint, je mentis en expliquant que j'avais pris une chemise pour mon oncle, imaginaire rappelons-le, puis nous allâmes dans une brasserie du centre. Assis à l'étage, nous discutâmes légèrement, sur les fêtes qui approchaient, et ils me dirent leurs projets définitifs. Les miens n'ayant pas changés, je me contentais de les écouter, avant de me rappeler, que j'avais oublié d'acheter de quoi m'empiffrer devant la télé, le week-end prochain. Prenant un papier, je notais une liste éventuelle de cochonneries, allant des biscuits apéritifs, aux bonbons, en passant par des fruits, ou encore du chocolat. Bref, je n'avais pas d'idée précise. Jason la vit et me la prit, la lisant à voix haute, ajoutant des commentaires qui auraient fait pâlir un nutritionniste.

« - C'est pour quoi tout ça, l'interrompit Nate.

« - Durant la soirée de Noël de la boite à papa, je vais me faire une petite soirée vidéo, je notais juste ce que je pourrais éventuellement acheter. Je n'ai pas d'idée ! Enfin me connaissant, je vais finir par faire une razzia rayon fruits. Dommage, il n'y aura pas de cerises… J'adore les cerises, expliquais-je devant leurs mines étonnées.

Ils rirent, puis Shane me proposa d'acheter des clémentines, idéale pour mon teint. Dans une attitude très mature, je lui tirais la langue avant de plonger le nez dans ma tasse, les joues cramoisies. Nous discutâmes quelques instants, puis quelques filles vinrent apostropher les garçons. Me faisant petite, j'attendis patiemment, qu'elles aient terminé de faire la roue. Elles me faisaient penser à des paons, à se pavaner le visage tartiné de maquillage. Finalement, elles partirent et je soupirais.

« - Comment faites-vous pour le supporter ? Tout ses gloussements, ses rouades, et cette hypocrisie, ça me donne envie de vomir !

« - Que veux-tu, on adore les oiseaux, rit Jason.

Je ris avec eux, mais mon rire mourut au fond de ma gorge lorsque les trois pies arrivèrent. Malgré moi, j'imitais un pigeon et ça fit sourire les garçons. Sarah, Peggy, et Judith, je crois, vinrent naturellement faire les belles devant eux. Malheureusement, la conversation s'éternisa et je soupirais. Prenant doucement mes sacs, je me levais de table, quand Nate m'interrogea.

« - Je… Le travail de biologie, je ne l'ai pas terminé.

« - Tu nous abandonnes, demanda Jason.

« - Oh ! Vous n'êtes pas aussi seuls que tu sembles le croire, dis-je en désignant la volaille.

Ils esquissèrent un sourire, et je partis. Je ne revenais que la veille de la rentrée, et je comptais leur offrir leurs cadeaux qu'à ce moment. Seulement, comment faire, pour les prévenir ? Je n'avais pas leur numéro. Bon j'aviserais !

Remettant mes gants et mon écharpe, je sortis de la galerie et grimaçais. Le froid était encore plus mordant et pourtant, il n'était pas dix-huit heures. Resserrant le col de mon manteau, j'enfilais mon bonnet. J'étais gelée, et c'était rien de le dire ! Attendant, le bus, je réfléchis à mon après-midi. J'avais toujours détesté faire les magasins, mais avec eux, ça ressemblait plus à une activité ludique qu'à une corvée.

Je m'arrêtais cependant, près d'un magasin et fis une razzia de clémentine et de chocolat Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire du chocolat mais on verra. Je rentrais à la maison et déposais mes achats sur la table, en enlevant gants, et écharpes. Il avait plut et j'étais gelée. Je montais troquer mon slim contre mon pyjama. Un simple débardeur, et un pantalon. Habituellement je mets le short, mais là, il fait trop froid. Je mis des guêtres, tricotées par mamie, et je tressais mes cheveux que je fis tomber sur mon épaule. Prenant mon plaid je descendis au salon, regarder un film. Je n'avais pas vu la fin du générique, qu'on sonna à la porte. Soupirant, j'allais ouvrir, pour faire face aux garçons. Je les fis entrer, et notais que j'avais oublié de monter mes cadeaux à l'étage. Je leur proposais, comme au début de l'après-midi de boire quelque chose de chaud, et ils allèrent au salon, pour rire devant le choix de mon film. J'aime les histoires tragiques, je n'y peux rien, et Dicaprio est à tomber en Roméo des temps modernes. Je les rejoignis et ils se servirent. Je savais que Nate et Jason n'étaient pas très chocolat, mais pour me faire plaisir, ils acceptèrent de goûter à la recette de maman. Surtout que Shane ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur la boisson.

Mettant en pause, je les écoutais parler, puis Jason décréta qu'il allait envahir ma maison. Avec sa cheminée, elle était plus qu'attrayante. Il est gentil mais je ne crois pas que mes parents vont accepter.

« - Au fait, pourquoi es-tu partie ? Visiblement, tu ne fais pas ton devoir de bio. Je suis même certain qu'il est terminé, dit Nate en souriant.

« - Tout juste, mais votre club d'horticulture allait me fiche un mal de tête impayable. Et puis… J'avoue que je ne suis pas spécialement à l'aise dans la foule.

« - J'avais remarqué, souligna Shane. Si tu voyais ta tête dans le bus du soir, quand il est bondé au point que tu es entourée de pleins d'inconnus.

Je rougis et laissa la conversation rouler tranquillement d'un sujet à l'autre, quand je notais l'heure. Je me levais d'un bond, et leur demandais de partir. Mes parents risquaient de ne pas apprécier de les voir ici, alors que j'étais seule. Compréhensif, ils partirent rapidement, et lorsque mes parents rentrèrent Roméo apprenait la mort de sa Juliette. Pour ma part, j'avais déjà les yeux humides. A la fin de mon film, maman me demanda la raison de mes articles et je souris en lui expliquant mon projet de soirée en tête à tête avec la télé. Elle sourit et me demanda ce que je comptais faire du chocolat. J'avouais n'avoir aucune idée, et elle me proposa une fondue. Mais en voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne ! Ça va être un repas super calorique, mais tant pis ! De toute façon, avec mes cousins, on bouge beaucoup, donc je perdrais vite. J'aidais maman à faire le repas, lui listais ce que j'avais acheté pour les uns et les autres quand elle me demanda si je comptais offrir quelque chose aux garçons.

« - Jason aura une ceinture qu'il semblait adorer, puisqu'il a fait la tête une demi-heure quand il a vu qu'elle avait été achetée. Sauf qu'il ne sait pas que c'est moi qui l'ait. Nate a craqué pour une chemise qu'il compte acheter après les fêtes, et je lui ai prise, et Shane aura un pull qu'il adorait jusqu'à ce que je lui fasse remarquer, en mentant honteusement, qu'il ne lui allait pas. Tu aurais du m'entendre… Je mentais comme une arracheuse de dents !

Nous rîmes, et elle me prévint qu'elle irait acheter le trotteur pour moi. Les accessoires de bébé, je n'y comprends rien.

La soirée passa rapidement, et je lui apportais l'écrin contenant ses bijoux. Je lui proposais de les essayer, afin qu'on voit, papa et moi, ce que ça donne, mais elle refusa, arguant qu'on ne les verrait sur elle que le jour où elle les mettrait. Flûte alors !

Lorsque j'allais me coucher, je soupirais. J'avais mal aux jambes à avoir piétiné toute la journée, et pourtant je ne regrettais pas. Bon d'accord, je me serais bien passée des voyages en bus, mais hormis ça, c'était agréable, quand même. Bon ceci dit, j'ai hâte d'être au week-end prochain. J'aurais la maison pour moi toute seule !

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Encore un de terminé. Chapitre prochain, Mitchie fête Noël ! (On dirait un titre de livre pour enfant lol) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ?<p>

Miss Tagada (L)

**PS** : Dernière chose. Comme je pars en vacances dimanche (enfin demain pour moi), je ne pourrais pas poster la suite avant mon retour le 19 août. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. D'ailleurs en attendant, je vous conseille d'aller lire les fics de **nouna** qui sont géniales.

Au revoir tout le monde, amusez-vous bien et faites pleins de bêtises. Après tout on est jeune qu'une fois ! ^^


	10. Noël

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Désolée de ne poster que maintenant mais ça devrait bientôt revenir à la normal. J'espère que tout le monde profite de ses vacances avant la reprise. Merci à **aureliascott** (Salut la miss. Ravie que mon chapitre te plaise. J'espère que ça continuera. Bisous), **nouna**, et **Vicky-1864** pour leurs reviews qui me font chaud au cœur.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections sont de **chris87**

**PS** : Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

**Chapitre 09**

La semaine qui suivit passa à une vitesse affolante. En fait, perdue dans les préparatifs du voyage à Augusta, je ne la vis pas passer. Il fallait faire les sacs, trouver et emballer les derniers cadeaux, m'arranger pour que mes chaussures se fassent à mes pieds. Mais surtout convaincre mes parents d'emmener ma guitare. Ce fut laborieux, mais je réussis finalement à lui réserver une petite place dans le coffre. Faut dire que la famille étant grande, il y avait surtout les cadeaux dans notre coffre de voiture. Maman a même décidé que le jour où j'aurais des enfants, elle achèterait un camion, histoire de pouvoir gâter ses petits enfants, sans soucis de place.

Ce soir, j'étais seule, puisque mes parents allaient à la fameuse soirée de son travail. Ils étaient donc en train de se préparer, et je bouillais d'impatience de voir maman. J'avais ordre de la prendre en photo seule. Cependant, j'avais aussi prévue de faire une petite photo de couple. Papa est déjà prêt et il est tout beau dans son costume. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et maman sortit, enfin. Cela dit, ça en valait la peine. Celui qui a dit que les femmes perdent leur temps à se pomponner des heures, n'ont pas vu ma mère, vous pouvez me croire ! Elle portait une robe bordeaux à bustier, qui lui caressait les genoux, et légèrement fendue sur le côté. Elle s'était fait un chignon compliqué à première vue, mais qui dégageait ses oreilles pour mettre en valeur ses bijoux. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait pas mis beaucoup de maquillage. Juste du noir sur ses cils, un coup de crayon, un peu de fard à joues et du gloss.

« - Olala, tu es vraiment trop trop belle, m'exclamais-je sincère. Tu vas voir, papa va faire des jaloux ! Et maintenant, prends la pause !

Je mis l'appareil en place et pris la fameuse photo.

« - Merci ma chérie. Ton père est prêt ?

« - Depuis une demi-heure. Il attend au salon.

Elle descendit, moi sur ses talons, et je les pris en photo. Ils sont trop beau mes parents ! J'aidais maman à mettre la main sur son sac, et les mis dans la voiture en leurs promettant d'être sage et de fermer à clé derrière eux.

Quand la voiture ne fut plus en vue, je rentrais, les bras sur ma poitrine, complètement gelée malgré mon manteau. A priori, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de sortir en chaussons. La fondue était prête, et les clémentines épluchées depuis le début de l'après-midi. J'enclenchais donc simplement le premier film, et voulus m'asseoir quand on sonna à la porte. Evidemment ! Dès que je mets Titanic, on me dérange. Pestant contre ce visiteur importun, j'allais ouvrir pour faire face à Shane.

« - Salut. Je peux entrer deux secondes et demi ?

« - Ouais ! Que puis-je pour toi, demandais-je en fermant la porte.

« - Voilà, maman a oublié ses clés chez toi hier, et comme elle s'en aperçoit que maintenant, elle m'a envoyé les chercher. Ne me demande pas pourquoi elle en a besoin ce soir, alors qu'elle ne sort pas, mais bon. T'es seule ?

« - Ouais, mes parents viennent de partir.

Fouillant dans notre bric-brac, j'y dénichais un trousseau de clé inconnu et lui montrais.

« - T'es la meilleure, dit-il en les prenant. Bon je te laisse à ta soirée vidéo. Juste par curiosité, t'as mis quoi ?

« - Titanic, avouais-je.

Il rit de mon choix, et feignant d'être vexée, j'ouvris la porte et le poussais dehors.

« - Allez ouste, puisque tu te moques de moi. Je veux plus te voir !

« - Ok bon film. A bientôt ! Et merci pour les clés, ajouta-t-il à la porte.

Pour ma part, j'éteignis l'entrée et retournais sous ma couverture. Je mis deux autres films, tout aussi triste, puis dus m'endormir, puisque lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil était levé. Bon tout pâle mais présent. M'étirant, je sortis de mon lit, en me demandant comment j'avais fait pour passer du salon à ma chambre, puis descendis saluer mes parents. Je les prévins que Shane était venu récupérer les clés de sa mère avant de leur demander un compte-rendu de leur soirée.

Les deux jours qui me séparaient de mon voyage à Augusta passèrent si vite que je ne vis rien. J'avais terminé tous mes sacs, et j'avais même un cadeau bonus pour ma grand-mère préférée. La seule encore en vie, disons.

Nous étions, à présent, en train de charger la voiture, quand Shane arriva à l'improviste, comme il en avait pris la mauvaise habitude. Bon, ceci dit il ne pouvait pas me joindre, puisque le numéro de la maison était sur liste rouge, et il n'avait pas mon portable.

« - Salut petit oiseau. Vous partez aujourd'hui, demanda-t-il surpris.

« - Salut. Comme tu vois ! Au revoir Akron, à dans dix jours !

« - Aie ! Tu ne reviens pas avant, demanda-t-il en se mordant la lèvre. Moi qui comptais venir le vingt-six, te souhaiter un joyeux Noël, c'est raté.

« - Désolée. Je rentre dans la journée du deux. On se verra en cours le quatre. Ah quoique non, me rattrapais-je soudain en me souvenant des cadeaux, tu crois que Nate, Jason et toi, pourriez venir le trois ?

« - Moi oui, et pour eux, en logique ça devrait être bon. Pourquoi ?

« - Pour vous souhaiter la bonne année, éludais-je.

Mon père arriva à ce moment-là, ma guitare dans une main, ma valise dans l'autre.

« - Voilà ma puce, toutes tes affaires sont là. Bonjour Shane.

« - Bonjour Steve. Vous partez à quelle heure ?

« - Dès que la voiture sera chargée !

Ayant une envie de dernière minute, je sortis rapidement du garage, et lorsque je revins, il était parti. Quand j'en demandais la raison à papa, il m'expliqua qu'il devait juste faire un saut chez lui, et que nous attendrions son retour pour quitter la ville. Haussant les épaules, je rangeais les derniers sacs sur la banquette arrière. Ils allaient me manquer c'était certain. Tout comme c'était certain que je n'allais pas apprécier complètement mon séjour là-bas. Sauf si bien sûr, il n'était pas présent ! Secouant la tête pour chasser mes pensées, guère reluisantes, je m'assis sur le siège du conducteur, les pieds hors de la voiture, et attendis sagement que notre presque voisin revienne. Il n'habite vraiment pas loin, en fait. A trois ou quatre rues, je ne sais plus vraiment. En bus, ça fait beaucoup d'arrêt mais c'est parce qu'il fait un détour, je crois. Enfin bref, on s'en moque. J'avais hâte de revoir ma famille, c'était un peu ma bouée de secours, avec tous les changements qui s'étaient opérés dans ma vie, depuis mon déménagement. C'est vrai, avant je n'avais aucun ami masculin, fuyant les hommes comme la peste. A présent, c'est de filles dont mon entourage manquait. Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par un bruit de pas. Sortant la tête de la voiture, je vis Shane revenir, un paquet dans les mains. Lorsqu'il me vit, il rit, en arguant qu'il trouvait mon chapeau adorable. Il ressemblait à un bonnet phrygien avec un pompon que j'avais rajouté au sommet, et deux grandes tresses de laines me permettaient de l'attacher dans mon cou.

« - Te moque pas de mon couvre-chef. Moi je l'adore !

« - Moi aussi. Ça te donne un air de petite fille totalement adorable, dit-il les joues rouges.

Je devais être dans le même état, et afin de changer de sujet, je lui demandais ce qu'était le paquet.

« - Ton cadeau de noël. Je comptais te l'offrir le vingt-six, en fait. Mais comme tu ne seras pas là… Enfin bref, Joyeux noël, dit-il en me le tendant.

Fronçant les sourcils, je me levais et le rejoignis. C'était une caisse de transport pour animal, avec juste un bout de tissu la couvrant. L'ouvrant, je craquais en découvrant une adorable boule de poil couleur crème.

« - Oh ! Il est adorable, dis-je en le prenant contre moi. C'est un mâle ou une femelle ?

« - Un mâle. Je me suis dit qu'avec un chat femelle, tu risquerais d'avoir souvent des petits et… Enfin, je ne voulais pas que tu sois ennuyée pour les donner, enfin les vendre si elle s'accouple avec un chat de sa race. Mon oncle adore les chats et plus spécialement les British shorthair comme celui-là. Il est né un mois tout pile après ton arrivée, et il était toujours dans son coin. Ce qui m'a fait penser à toi ! Comme tu n'es pas fan des contacts humains, je me suis dit que, peut-être, les félins ne te poseraient pas de problèmes. Enfin, si tes parents ne sont pas d'accord, tu me le dis.

Il ne put aller plus loin, maman venait d'arriver. Quand elle vit ma petite boule de poil, elle eut la même réaction que moi, à savoir craquer, devant sa petite bouille d'ours en peluche. Il n'avait pas encore de nom, et je décidais de l'appeler Mysotis. Tis, pour les intimes. Je fis donc les présentations. Maman le prit contre son cœur, et je notais que Shane avait posé la caisse dans la voiture. Me tournant vers lui, je me mordis la joue, et me forçant, me penchais vers lui pour lui faire la bise.

« - Merci, c'est un super cadeau. A côté le mien va faire pitié. Je monte le chercher, attends-moi !

Je disparus, et allais sous mon lit, récupérer le bon paquet. Quand je revins maman présentait Tis, à papa, et celui-ci grogna, pour la forme, qu'il ne voulait pas d'animaux dans la maison. Enfin vu son sourire, je sais que Mysotis est déjà accepté. Rejoignant donc mon ami, je lui tendis le sac en souriant. Il me remercia et me demanda s'il pouvait l'ouvrir.

« - T'as plutôt intérêt !

Riant, il s'exécuta, et arqua un sourcil en découvrant le pull que j'avais jugé affreux. Il me demanda des explications, et je rougis.

« - En fait, je ne savais pas quoi t'acheter alors, quand je t'ai vu dans ce pull, que tu semblais adorer, j'ai décidé de te dire exactement le contraire de ce que je pensais. En priant naturellement pour que tu le reposes ! D'ailleurs, ça a été plutôt facile de te convaincre. Après, j'ai juste profité que tu étais en cabine pour le payer. Je n'ai jamais eu d'oncle James, fan de fringues.

Il rit et amorça un geste avant de se rétracter, comme l'autre fois quand j'avais acheté les cadeaux. Intriguée, je lui demandais ce qu'il avait, et il sourit tristement.

« - Bah je voulais te faire la bise pour te remercier, quand je me suis souvenu que, tu détestes qu'on t'approche de trop près, donc…

« - Non, mais… Je peux faire une exception, va. Et puis, depuis que je te connais, t'es celui avec qui j'ai eu le plus de contact !

Nous rîmes, puis il se pencha vers moi, pour embrasser ma joue, en me chuchotant un « merci je l'adore » à l'oreille. Je rougis, et papa me prévint que nous devions partir. Shane comprit le message et me promit de faire son possible pour que Nate et Jason viennent le trois, puis me souhaita de bonne vacance. Je me retins de lui dire qu'à présent, elles allaient être interminables, puis lui demandais son numéro dans un élan subit. Non pour communiquer toutes les vacances avec lui, mais simplement pour le prévenir quand je serais de retour. Nous échangeâmes donc nos coordonnées, puis je montais, avec Tis, dans sa caisse.

Le trajet, pourtant plus court, me parut durer une éternité, tant j'avais hâte d'arriver. Naturellement, histoire d'être dans l'ambiance, nous mîmes des chants de noël, durant tout le trajet, puis quand, enfin, la voiture se gara, j'eus un grand sourire. La bâtisse était énorme. Enfin, elle m'avait toujours donné cette impression, tant l'amour qui y régnait, était étourdissant, mais aujourd'hui, plus qu'avant, j'étais heureuse d'y être. Maria, et Jeanne, mes deux cousines vinrent à ma rencontre, et me serrèrent dans leurs bras. Y a pas à dire, la famille, c'est agréable. Nous déchargeâmes la voiture, et chacun planqua ses cadeaux là où ils dormaient. Pour ma part, je partageais celle des jumelles, ce qui me convenait. Autrefois, étant une des plus âgée, j'avais eu droit à une chambre juste pour moi, mais après y avoir passé deux nuits, j'avais manifesté le désir de dormir avec les filles. Personne n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, mais personne n'avait su. J'avais juste dit que j'avais l'impression de rapetisser et ça était passé. Drôle de mensonge ! Assise sur le lit, j'écoutais Jeanne me raconter comment Salt Lake était très ennuyeux sans moi, et souris. C'était agréable d'avoir des nouvelles de la ville. Soudain mon portable sonna. Maria sauta dessus, et décrocha.

« - Allo ?… Non, ce n'est pas Mitchie, désolée ! Qui est-ce ?… Oh, je vois ! C'est donc un certain Shane ? Comment connaissez-vous ma cousine et où habitez-vous monsieur à la voix chaude et agréable ?

« - Maria rends-moi ça où je te jure que je te fais manger tes dents, criais-je alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre en courant.

Je la poursuivis durant cinq minutes, avant de réussir à mettre la main sur elle. Je repris mon portable et fis semblant de vouloir la frapper. Naturellement, il avait raccroché, mais tant pis. Je m'enfermais dans les toilettes, et lui envoyais un message pour m'excuser, de l'attitude de ma cousine. Il me rappela, presque aussitôt, et je décrochais. Il me promit de ne pas me déranger longtemps puisqu'il voulait juste savoir si j'étais bien arrivée. Souriant, je lui racontais mon voyage, et alla même jusqu'à lui avouer où je m'étais enfermée quand il me demanda pourquoi ça semblait raisonner. Nous rîmes et je lui souhaitais un joyeux Noël, avant de raccrocher. Quand je sortis, Dylan était là. J'avais toujours été proche de mes cousins, aussi je lui fis la bise malgré que je m'étais promis de ne plus embrasser personne. J'avais bien laissé Shane embrasser ma joue, je pouvais donc bien laisser mon cousin, me serrer dans ses bras. Repensant à mon nouvel ami, je m'écartais de mon cousin, et remontais à l'étage pour voir mes jumelles en extase devant Mysotis. Quand elles me demandèrent depuis quand j'avais un chat, je leur racontais la scène du garage. Aussitôt, Jeanne, la plus romantique des deux, décréta que c'était un gage d'amour, et que j'avais été vraiment nulle de lui avoir acheté un simple pull. Mouais ! Elle ne l'a pas vu dedans, pour dire que mon cadeau est nul. Je me mordis la lèvre en repensant à ce moment, et me laissais tomber sur mon lit. Grâce à mon cadeau, il allait faire le bonheur de plusieurs filles. Je soupirais et pris mon chat sur mon cœur. Je le sentis ronronner de plaisir et le caressais doucement.

La soirée fut agréable, et je la passais dans le grand salon à écouter ma famille se raconter mille et une histoires, sur l'année qui s'était écoulée. J'aime beaucoup cette pièce. A la base, c'était un salon plus une salle à manger, mais grand-père a cassé le mur pour en faire une pièce immense, qui peut contenir toute la famille. Mamie a fait poser du papier d'un rose très doux, avec des doubles rideaux dans les mêmes tons, ce qui donne à la pièce un côté protecteur. Sans compter la grande cheminée, qui réchauffe l'atmosphère. Malgré moi, je montais chercher mon appareil numérique et fis une vidéo de ma famille. Du moins de la scène que j'avais sous les yeux. Ça pouvait paraître nul, aux yeux des autres, de passer Noël dans sa famille, mais les soirées que nous passions ici, à parler de tout et de rien en riant de nos boulettes, étaient mille fois plus agréable qu'une soirée en boite avec pleins de jeunes. Enfin, à mon avis, après ce qu'il en vaut… A un moment, j'entendis maman parler de mes nouveaux amis, et tout le monde se tourna vers moi, surpris. Héhé, c'est de notoriété publique que je n'apprécie pas trop les garçons de mon âge alors pensez-vous, passer mon temps avec trois, dont un qui m'offre un animal de compagnie, c'est… Surprenant, je crois ! Rougissant comme une tomate trop mûre, je baissais les yeux, et pris 'Tis sur mes genoux. Dylan, le seul cousin de mon âge vint s'asseoir près de moi, et me demanda de lui parler de mes nouveaux amis. Je m'étais toujours évertuée à ne rien montrer de mes sentiments, à ma famille, ne voulant pas qu'ils sachent qui j'aimais, et qui je détestais, aussi je restais vague sur le lien que j'entretenais avec eux. Seulement Maria décréta que si c'était un simple ami de quartier, il avait une voix à faire rêver. J'étais complètement d'accord avec elle, puisque dès le départ, j'avais trouvé sa voix mélodieuse, mais je me gardais bien de donner mon avis, me contentant de hausser les épaules, pour signifier clairement que je n'avais pas d'avis.

Je montais me coucher, en feignant d'être fatiguée. Seulement, je restais habillée, en attendant qu'une des jumelles montent également. J'en profitais donc pour terminer d'écrire une chanson. J'avais décidé de faire un chant de Noël, pour ma famille. Vous savez, pour leur dire à quel point je les aime. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer. Sans un mot, il entra en me regardant, et je déglutis. Je crois bien que ça allait recommencer ! Il s'avança vers moi, et il me fit penser à un prédateur. Il avait le regard du tigre victorieux en voyant sa proie acculée, sauf que la proie c'était moi et que je n'allais pas me faire manger. Comme chaque fois, la peur me paralysa, et je me laissais faire lorsqu'il m'embrassa. J'avais envie de hurler, de lui mordre les lèvres à sang, de le faire souffrir, seulement, je n'en fis rien. Il savait très bien que je ne broncherais jamais, aussi il passa rapidement, ses mains sous ma tunique, caressant ma peau, alors que j'avais envie de vomir. J'ai souvent entendu ou lus des récits, de filles racontant leur première fois, comme un moment magique, dont elles se souviendraient toujours, tant c'était beau. Dans ces histoires, les garçons faisaient preuve d'imagination pour qu'elles se sentent à l'aise, et je crois que j'aurais aimé avoir la même chose. Seulement, si je m'en souviendrais effectivement toute ma vie, ça ne sera pas comme un moment magique. Juste un acte violent sans amour.

Nous fûmes dérangés, par des pas dans l'escalier, alors qu'il déboutonnait mon jeans et il sortit précipitamment. Pour ma part, je savais que ce n'était que partie remise. Maria entra peu après, me laissant juste le temps de me rhabiller convenablement et me demanda si je n'étais pas malade, vu la pâleur de mon visage. Je la rassurais, j'avais juste chaud. Je me changeais rapidement, et me couchais, en me promettant dorénavant d'aller toujours me coucher avec une des jumelles, quitte à m'épuiser.

Les dix jours passèrent à une vitesse folle. J'avais tout fait pour ceci dit. Des randonnées dans les petites montagnes avoisinantes, des batailles de neige, à me congeler les os, des soirées interminables, à parler de tout, ou à jouer à des jeux débiles à souhait. Cependant, j'étais ravie de mon Noël dans l'ensemble. J'avais été plus que gâtée, et tous mes cadeaux avaient plus, pour le moment. J'avais même réussit à un coup de maître, avec la montre gousset à papa, puisque comme prévu, presque tout le monde lui avait offert des trucs de jardinages. Sauf maman, elle lui avait offert une lunette pour voir les étoiles, moins puissante qu'un vrai télescope, cependant. Nous étions à présent le trente et un, et j'étais censée aller me faire belle. Pour Noël, je n'avais pas fait trop d'effort, puisque nous nous couchions souvent aux alentours de trois heures du matin. Seulement pour le Nouvel an, c'était autre chose ! Les filles passaient la journée dans la cuisine, pour faire le repas, et les garçons faisaient la déco, puis une fois que tout était prêt, on allait tous se changer, et la fête durait jusque pas d'heure. Je terminais de décorer ma bûche pâtissière, puis me lavais les mains, avant de monter m'habiller. Je sortis ma robe blanche, les chaussures, et mon maquillage. J'aurais préféré passer la soirée en combinaison de ski informe mais les adultes risquaient de se poser des questions, aussi, je fis comme avant. Je filais sous la douche, bloquant un meuble devant la porte, afin qu'il n'entre pas, et me lavais avant de commencer à me maquiller. Rien de trop cependant, juste du noir autour des yeux, un peu de gloss, puis j'enfilais mes chaussures, avant de replacer la colonne à sa place. A peine ouvrais-je la porte, que Maria, me sauta dessus. Elle avait toujours adoré jouer à la poupée, et me proposa de me maquiller. Paraît qu'elle a appris à faire des yeux charbonneux, ou je ne sais pas trop quoi ! Je souris, et acceptais. Cela dit, à la place de me faire des yeux de pandas, elle accentua juste mon maquillage de base avant de me mettre du blanc sur les paupières. J'avais appréhendé le résultat, mais son travail me plut, et je la remerciais avant de l'aider. Elle voulait se lisser les cheveux, et je commençais à passer la pince chauffante quand maman arriva. Se plaçant derrière moi, elle me proposa de me faire des anglaises. Je ris en arguant qu'on allait ressembler à une famille de singes qui se mange sur la tête, mais donnais mon accord.

Lorsque nous descendîmes, je sus que j'avais mal joué mon coup. Le regard qu'il posa sur moi, me donna envie de vomir, et déclencha de très désagréables frissons en moi. Seulement voilà, tout le monde dut remarquer ma beauté, à en croire maman, puisque je reçus une montagne de compliment, et rougis. Rougissement qui s'accentua lorsque Maria prit la parole.

« - Ma parole, si ton Shane te voyait comme ça, il craquerait, obligé !

« - C'est juste un ami, marmonnais-je embarrassée.

Nous fîmes la fête, et elle perdura jusque pas loin de cinq heures du matin. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas envie de me coucher, tant qu'il ne serait pas endormi. Maman nous prit tous en photo individuellement, par surprise, avant de faire une photo de famille. On ne tiendra pas tous dans le cadre, si vous voulez mon avis mais bon. A minuit, nous nous souhaitâmes tous la bonne année, et mon pire quart d'heure arriva. Embrasser tout un groupe de gens, sur les deux joues. Enfin, heureusement que c'est ma famille, je supporte beaucoup plus facilement. Néanmoins, à partir de trois heures du matin, ce fut plus agréable. Les plus jeunes avaient été couchés, et prétextant, avoir froid, j'avais mis une grosse couverture sur moi. Je montais me débarbouiller rapidement, puis me rejoignis à la conversation. Elle continua tranquillement, jusqu'au moment où mamie nous demanda si nous nous plaisions à Akron. Mes parents furent unanimes. Ils adoraient cette ville, et j'avouais, qu'elle était très plaisante. Même sans les garçons. J'avais pris plaisir à me balader dans les rues, découvrant des coins superbes. D'ailleurs, si j'avais été peintre, j'aurais pris plaisir à reproduire ce que je voyais. La ville semblait en perpétuelle vacances, c'était agréable, enfin quand il y avait du soleil ça va de soit. Ne tenant plus, j'abandonnais la partie, à cinq heures, et gravis les marches rapidement, en entendant qu'il semblait aussi fatigué, d'un coup d'un seul. Je m'enfermais donc dans la salle de bain, la bloquant en m'appuyant contre la porte. Il chercha à entrer durant deux minutes, puis sembla abandonner la partie. Je décidais cependant d'appeler Shane rapidement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi lui en particulier, puisque j'aurais pu appeler Sierra, mais bizarrement c'était avec lui que je voulais parler. Il décrocha et j'éloignais l'appareil de mon oreille, tant la musique était assourdissante. Il cria de rappeler dans deux minutes, le temps qu'il s'éloigne, et je raccrochais. Deux minutes plus tard, je récidivais, et souris en entendant juste la musique en bruit de fond. Nous discutâmes quelques minutes, où je lui donnais mon avis, sur la fête géniale que je semblais louper.

« - Tu aurais détesté de toute façon. Y a la moitié du lycée, se moqua-t-il. Et on a obligé tout le monde à se faire les quatre bises comme en France !

Vu sous cet angle, ça me semble bien moins attrayant. Lorsqu'il me demanda la raison de mon appel, je restais silencieuse quelques secondes avant de mentir prétextant que je voulais simplement lui souhaiter la bonne année. Il me la souhaita également, puis appela ses deux amis, qui me crièrent dans les oreilles. Apparemment, la fête battait encore son plein, aussi je décidais de les laisser en profiter, priant pour qu'il soit couché et endormi lorsque je sortirais.

Fort heureusement, je fus entendu, et me couchais rapidement, en mettant mon réveil pour me réveiller dans six heures. J'aurais une petite nuit, mais hors de question qu'il se lève avant moi. Si jamais, je suis seule dans ma chambre, il risque d'en profiter.

Les deux derniers jours passèrent rapidement. Je lisais beaucoup prétextant un tas de contrôle à la rentrée, ce qui me permit de rester souvent avec papa, pour qu'il m'aide en math. J'avais fait des progrès énormes certes, mais c'était plus pour ne pas être seule que je lui demandais de l'aide. S'il le comprit, il ne dit rien et m'aida avec plaisir. De toute façon nous nous mîmes, rapidement, à parler de l'ouverture prochaine du service traiteur de maman. Il ne restait plus grand-chose à faire, et en toute logique, elle ouvrirait en temps et en heure. Mamie nous demanda notre aide. Comme chaque année, nous avions fait beaucoup de chantier durant ses vacances, et hors de question de repartir et de laisser ma pauvre mamie tout ranger toute seule. La dernière journée fut donc utilisée pour tout ranger, et remplir le coffre, puisque nous étions les premiers à repartir. Autant dire que cette nouvelle me ravissait.

Quand nous fûmes enfin sur la route, je souris en songeant que j'y avais échappé cette année encore. Prions que l'année prochaine, il ne soit pas là. A moins que ce soit moi, qui ne vienne pas. Ça ferait de la peine à mamie, c'est certain, mais je ne pouvais pas revenir indéfiniment ? Tis miaula fortement et je me concentrais sur lui. Durant le trajet, j'avais ordre de ne pas le sortir de sa caisse de voyage, mais rien ne m'interdisait de passer ma main dedans pour le caresser. J'écoutais mes parents parler de leur projet et de leurs résolutions annuelles. Pour ma part, j'en avais fait qu'une que je comptais mettre en place dès mon retour à Akron. J'eus un grand sourire en voyant le panneau nous souhaiter la bienvenue dans la ville, et je le remerciais. Le panneau, hein ! De nous dire « Bienvenue » ! Maman rit de ma bêtise, et un quart d'heure plus tard, nous garions notre voiture dans le garage. J'envoyais un rapide message à Shane le prévenant que j'étais revenue, et il me prévint qu'ils passeraient demain, comme prévu. Parfait tout ça ! En attendant, je devais déblayer le coffre, ranger tous mes cadeaux, et leurs trouver une place. Ça me prit toute la soirée, et je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, morte de fatigue à vingt et une heures. Il faut dire que j'avais peu dormi, puisque je m'arrangeais pour me coucher après lui, et me lever avant. La galère, si vous voulez mon avis. Je m'endormis donc rapidement, et rêvais, sans trop savoir pourquoi, que je sortais avec Shane. Un contrecoup de l'insistance des jumelles, sans doute. Elles m'avaient harcelé pendant toutes les vacances pour que je leur avoue que je l'aimais. Sauf que ce n'était qu'un ami. A part dans mon rêve ! Et puis, quand bien même je craquais, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je n'ai aucune chance. Il pourrait sortir avec quasiment n'importe laquelle des filles du lycée, pourquoi s'encombrerait-il avec moi, qui ne supporte même pas qu'il me tienne la main ?

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je souris, à la nuit que j'avais passée. Je me levais rapidement, et descendis déjeuner. Nous avions convenu qu'ils viennent pour quatorze heures, et il ne me restait qu'une demi-heure. Ça va être serré, mais je peux le faire ! J'embrassais maman rapidement, et montais prendre une douche. Quand j'en sortis, je m'habillais d'une robe blanche en laine avec un large col roulé, sur un sous pull noir, avec des leggins bleu, puis je filais faire ma chambre. J'étais en train de sortir ma couette, pour la faire prendre un peu l'air, quand je les vis arriver. Je ris en les imaginant déjà le nez tout rouge, et les lèvres presque bleues, comme à chaque fois. C'est qu'il fait froid en ce moment, paraît. Deux minutes après, ils sonnèrent alors que je terminais de faire ma chambre. Je souris en les entendant monter, puis frapper à la porte. Je leur dis d'entrer, étant occupée, à ranger du linge propre, que maman avait déposé sur mon bureau, durant mon sommeil. Par habitude, ils me saluèrent de loin, puis s'assirent. Pour ma part, je leur fis un grand sourire, avant de fermer les portes de mon placard et de leur faire face. J'avais posé les deux cadeaux sur le bureau, mais fis comme si ce n'était pas pour eux. M'asseyant sur mon fauteuil à roulette, je les questionnais sur la fameuse fête, quand d'un coup, Jason se leva, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Un conseil, petit oiseau, cours, me cria Shane.

Je ne réfléchis pas, me contentant d'obtempérer, quand il me poursuivit, en me jurant de recevoir pleins de bisous s'il me rattrapait. Fort heureusement, j'étais chez moi, et connaissais la maison par cœur. Je tournais donc et m'enfermais dans le bureau de papa. Il frappa à la porte, complètement hilare, décrétant que je trichais. Seulement, je promis de ressortir s'il me promettait de ne pas mettre sa menace à exécution. Il grogna mais finit par accepter, et je tins parole. Nous rejoignîmes ma chambre, et en chemin, j'attrapais Mysotis, par la peau du cou, le plaçant sur mon épaule, comme à chaque fois. Nous rejoignîmes les deux autres, et Nate nous demanda qui avait gagné. Je répondis tout sourire :

« - Moi ! Vive les femmes, criais-je avant d'aller sur le bureau prendre les fameux paquets pour les tendre aux garçons. Tenez, joyeux Noël, avec un peu de retard.

L'ouvrant, Jason se moqua et lista tout un tas de cadeau plus stupides les uns que les autres, mais se tut en sortant la ceinture.

« - Exactement celle que j'allais acheter, quand Shane m'a demandé mon avis, sur un pull atroce, s'exclama-t-il.

« - J'étais en mission pour Mitchie, expliqua ce dernier. Elle m'avait demandé de t'éloigner le temps qu'elle te l'achète.

« - T'es la meilleure la belle, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je me tendis et il s'éloigna presque aussitôt.

« - Oh ! Désolé ! J'avais oublié.

« - Je… Ce n'est pas grave ! J'ai… J'ai décidé qu'il fallait que je change ce point en particulier, éludais-je avant de me tourner vers Nate afin d'avoir son avis sur son cadeau.

De son côté, il s'était stoppé quand Jason m'avait sauté dessus, et reprit donc tranquillement l'ouverture du paquet, le plus lentement possible. Je soufflais d'impatience, et il sourit. En plus, il le fait exprès, je suis sûre ! Shane rit de mon impatience, et je me tournais vers lui. Il donna un coup de menton vers son ami, et je reportais mon attention sur lui. Nate me regardait, le paquet presqu'entièrement ouvert. Je croisais les bras, et il termina. Sortant la chemise, il la déplia. Elle était d'un bleu très doux, avec une broderie sur le col. Une sorte de tout petit dragon. Il la remit dans son emballage, et me remercia de vive voix, décrétant que j'avais bon goût. Nous rîmes en sachant tout deux que c'était celle qu'il comptait acheter après les fêtes. Ravie que mes cadeaux aient tous plus, je me rassis sur mon fauteuil, quand Jason se leva d'un bond.

« - J'allais oublier, dit-il en fouillant dans un sac. Au fait, tu lui as acheté quoi à Shane ?

« - Un pull que j'adorais, et que j'allais m'acheter avant qu'elle me dise qu'il m'allait plus que mal.

Il acquiesça simplement puis se tourna vers moi, un petit paquet dans les mains, qu'il me tendit.

« - Joyeux Noël jeune fille !

Intriguée, je le déballais, et regardais le journal intime, dont la couverture montrait une colombe.

« - Vu que tu parles peu, et que tu réfléchis trop, je me suis dit que peut-être, tu aurais envie de partager tes pensées avec quelqu'un, m'expliqua-t-il.

Je ris et le remerciais du cadeau. Je me forçais à aller vers lui, et à l'embrasser sur la joue. A peine je m'étais tournée que Nate me tendit un paquet à son tour.

« - Dis donc, je suis gâtée cette année, souris-je avant d'ouvrir mon dernier cadeau.

C'était une pince à cheveux toute simple, en forme de guitare. Plusieurs guitares similaires de toutes les couleurs, étaient à côté, et je regardais le jeune homme, intriguée.

« - Tu peux changer ce morceau, dit-il en désignant l'instrument violet pour le moment, de manière à harmonier ta pince avec ta tenue du jour, m'expliqua-t-il. Pour le moment, j'ai mis la violette, vu que c'est ta couleur préférée, mais libre à toi de changer. Vu que tu as toujours tes cheveux dans les yeux.

Une nouvelle fois, je me forçais à aller vers lui pour lui faire la bise, puis me rassis. Je notais le regard qu'ils échangèrent, mais refusais de les interroger. A tous les coups, ils devaient se demander depuis quand je supportais de les embrasser. Depuis avant-hier ! C'était ma résolution. Les laisser m'approcher, plus près. Pas tout le monde, juste eux trois ! Etrangement, même maintenant que j'étais avec eux, enfermée dans ma chambre, je n'éprouvais pas le besoin d'ouvrir la porte. Je me sentais en sécurité, d'une certaine manière.

Deux heures plus tard, ils prirent congés, et une fois seule, je branchais mon synthé. Le cadeau de Noël que je préférais. J'avais hâte de pouvoir y jouer toute la journée. Pour le moment, je voulais jouer un peu. Utilisant ma nouvelle pince, que j'assortis à ma robe, je commençais à jouer quelques chansons que d'autres, bien avant moi, avaient composé. Je repris de mémoire, certaines mélodies que j'avais du apprendre durant mes dix ans de piano, puis enchaînais sur mes compositions, en terminant, par le chant de noël que je n'avais toujours pas fini...

* * *

><p>Et voilà, un autre de terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Bon, je devais l'axer, au départ, sur la fête en elle-même, mais je me suis dit que ça serait mieux ainsi !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	11. Rentrée

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, la suite est enfin on line. ^^ Bon je m'excuse parce que j'ai eu pas mal de soucis de technologie et… Bref, la suite est là. Lol J'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci tout pleins à **celenia**, **nouna**, **amy_chan**, **aurore scott1** et **lolilol** (Salut toi. Ravie de savoir que ma fiction te plaira. J'espère en sera de même pour ce chapitre. Bisous) pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections sont de **chris87**

**PS**: Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

**PS1** : Par un malheureux concours de circonstance, ce chapitre est posté dans les moments de rentrée donc je dédie ce chapitre à tous ceux qui viennent de retrouver la 'joie' des bancs de l'école. *Love*

**Chapitre 10**

Quand mon réveil sonna, je grognais de mécontentement. Pas qu'il me dérange dans un rêve intéressant, non parce que être poursuivie par une racine carrée n'a rien de réjouissant vous pouvez me croire. En fait il me rappelait surtout qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je retournais sur les bancs du lycée. Je me levais donc sans entrain, en priant que la journée passe vite. Après tout, je n'avais pas oublié ma résolution, être moins distante avec les garçons. Je pris une douche légèrement plus froide qu'à l'accoutumée, afin de ne pas arriver au lycée avec une mine de papier mâché. Pas que j'ai envie de plaire, loin de là mais on se sent mieux en sachant qu'on a le teint frais, que si on a encore les motifs de nos draps imprimés sur la joue.

Une fois habillée d'une tunique en laine, et d'un slim, je descendis soudainement pleine d'énergie. Je saluais mes parents, et papa proposa de m'emmener, à titre exceptionnel. J'allais acquiescer, quand je me souvins de ma résolution. Flûte alors, j'aurais bien dit oui. Je refusais donc, en lui expliquant que j'aimais prendre le bus le matin. C'est vrai, voir tous ces visages endormis, terminant leurs nuits contre le carreau froid, ou tentant vainement de garder les yeux ouverts, étaient réjouissants. Enfin moi, ça me mettait de bonne humeur, même si je n'en avais pas besoin ce matin mais bon. De la bonne humeur, faut en emmagasiner le plus possible, histoire d'avoir des réserves en cas de coup dur ! Une fois rassasiée, je remontais, et après m'être lavée les dents, j'attachais les cheveux avec ma nouvelle pince, puis enfilais écharpe, manteau et gants. Mon sac sur l'épaule, je sortis et claquais des dents jusqu'à l'arrêt. Le car était sans doute passé, allez savoir. Quant au bus, je n'eus pas à l'attendre longtemps. Je saluais le chauffeur en montant avec un grand sourire, puis tout à m'asseyant, j'observais la foule, quand je le repérais. Il était debout, le dos appuyé contre un carreau, et avait fermé les yeux, pour sans doute terminer sa nuit. M'approchant, je posais mon sac à mes pieds, et lui fis la bise. Ça sembla le réveiller, et il me regarda.

« - Salut, m'exclamais-je tout sourire. Tu dors ?

« - Je crois que je rêve surtout !

« - Tiens donc ! Et tu rêves de quoi ?

« - Mais de toi, petit oiseau. J'ai rêvé que tu venais de m'embrasser !

« - Ah non, c'était pas un rêve. C'est une de mes résolutions ! La seule en fait ! Arrêter de vous maintenir à distance, puisque ça ne fonctionne pas, de toute façon…

« - Oh, je vois ! Donc mademoiselle a le droit de nous faire des bisous maintenant, mais pas nous. C'est injuste ! Et c'est notre arrêt, ajouta-t-il moins ravi.

« - Ah mais si, vous en avez le droit. Bon pas la peine de vous rattraper non plus, parce que bon, je commence que depuis aujourd'hui, expliquais-je en descendant.

Il acquiesça simplement et me fit la bise à son tour. Je lui demandais à quelle heure, il s'était couché pour être si fatigué, alors qu'il semblait rejoindre ses deux amis. Je pris sur moi une nouvelle fois, et les embrassais sur la joue, en leur expliquant ma résolution annuelle. Oui, parce que j'en fais toujours qu'une seule, comme ça, c'est plus simple à suivre. Bon celle de l'année dernière, je ne l'ai pas tenue, puisque je devais parler de ce qu'il m'avait fait, mais tant pis. J'en tiens une tous les deux ans, c'est plus que la moyenne Américaine, donc c'est bon. Les trois garçons dormaient à moitié, ce qui me fit rire malgré moi. Commençant à ne plus sentir le bout de mon nez, je les plantais pour me réchauffer dans le couloir. Il faisait vraiment trop froid. Ils me rejoignirent, peu après, en riant entre eux. Pour ma part, bien que j'acceptais qu'ils se rapprochent ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, et je me collais presque à Nate, afin de m'éloigner au maximum d'un blond. Rangeant mes gants, devenus superflus, dans mon sac, j'entendis Jason rire.

« - Je le crois pas, t'as amené le journal avec toi ? C'est risqué, on pourrait te le piquer, tu sais ?

« - Pourquoi me piquerait-on un journal vierge, demandais-je le nez dans mon sac.

Je n'eus pas de réponse, aussi j'en conclus qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à me le voler, pour le moment. Me relevant, je les interrogeais sur leurs vacances, afin qu'ils ne me posent pas la question en premier. Alors que Jason était en train de nous faire un résumé de sa soirée de Noël, la sonnerie nous interrompit, et je les quittais un sourire aux lèvres. La rentrée a toujours eu un drôle d'effet sur moi mais ceci dit, j'ai toujours aimé aller à l'école, apprendre de nouvelles choses, même si le côté social me dérange beaucoup. J'entrais donc dans la classe et me remis à ma place, avant de poser mon écharpe sur le radiateur qu'allait côtoyer mon voisin. Le bol ! Celui-ci arriva peu après, et me demanda ce que j'avais à sourire comme une bienheureuse.

« - C'est la rentrée, le soleil brille quelque part, j'ai commencé à tenir ma résolution, le vent est piquant et le froid mordant, un enfant vient de naître quelque part ailleurs, peut-être même à Akron ! Tu veux d'autres raisons, j'en ai tout un stock ?

« - Euh non… ! C'est étrange ! Avant tu semblais avoir comme un mur autour de toi, et on dirait qu'en une nuit, il a disparu.

« - Je les rendu invisible, nuance, plaisantais-je. Non, mais comme je l'ai dit à Shane, j'ai beau faire tout mon possible pour que vous vous éloignez de moi, vous restez, et puis, je ne sais pas, je commence à apprécier votre compagnie. En plus, le fait que vous m'ayez fait chacun un cadeau pour Noël, alors que je passais mon temps à vous ignorer, m'a touchée. Plus que je l'aurais pensé, d'ailleurs ! Et maman a raison, il est temps que j'arrête de fuir tout le monde.

« - Mais tes cadeaux aussi nous ont touchés, puisque aucun de nous ne s'y attendait. Surtout que tu as été plus maligne que nous, puisque tu as attendu qu'on sélectionne quelque chose qui nous plaisait avant de nous l'acheter. Nous on y a été les yeux bandés, vu qu'on ne sait rien de toi, enfin quasiment rien.

« - C'est pour ça, que vos cadeaux me touchent ! Parce que vous ne savez rien presque, et pourtant vous m'avez acheté des trucs qui me plaisent et que j'adore ! Bon je ne promets pas d'utiliser le journal pour raconter mes secrets, il pourrait tomber entre de mauvaises mains, mais je vais lui trouver une utilité. Quant à ta pince, elle est déjà dans mes cheveux.

Il sourit, et la seconde sonnerie, l'empêcha de répliquer. Je quittais donc mon air joyeux, et me concentrais sur le cours. Même si je savais déjà tout sur le chapitre, vu le nombre de livres de bio que j'avais lu…

La leçon passa rapidement, et Nate me donna rendez-vous au réfectoire quand je me stoppais d'un coup. Il me demanda ce que j'avais, et les joues rouges, je lui dis :

« - J'ai oublié de prendre de quoi manger… Y a un magasin ou quelque chose dans le coin ?

« - On te montrera, petite tête !

Je lui tirais la langue, et partis. Ce n'est qu'une fois en math que je me souvins que j'avais oublié mon écharpe sur le radiateur. Décidément ! Je suis tête en l'air ce matin. Le cours passa rapidement, et lorsque la sonnerie nous libéra, je retournais à la salle de bio, seulement, le prof me dit qu'il n'avait vu aucune écharpe. Flûte quelqu'un a du la prendre ! Bon heureusement que mamie m'en a fait une nouvelle. Enfin tout un ensemble, mais j'avais envie d'être en harmonie aujourd'hui. Bon, demain, je viendrais avec du violet, tant pis ! J'allais devant ma salle d'anglais, en réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais mettre, et m'appuyais contre le mur, les yeux fermés. Soudain, on me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et je sursautais. Les garçons étaient là. Jason était mort de rire, et les deux autres souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Soupirant, je secouais la tête et m'apprêtais à replonger dans les méandres de mes pensées, quand Nate me tendit mon écharpe perdue.

« - Tiens petite tête, t'as oublié ça tout à l'heure !

« - C'est toi qui l'a pris ? T'es génial, j'ai cru que je l'avais perdue, dis-je avant de lui faire un bisou pour le remercier.

Je l'enroulais autour de mon cou, tandis que le comique du groupe s'amusa à me taquiner sur mon absence de la terre. Visiblement, il était également au courant pour mon déjeuner. Déjeuner qui devait encore m'attendre sur le comptoir de la cuisine !

La journée passa vite, et au déjeuner, ils m'emmenèrent au fast-food qui était tout près. J'observais le menu d'un œil critique. Les hamburgers, ça a jamais été mon truc, mais là… Ils me donnent carrément envie de m'enfuir. Je pris un menu qui semblait mangeable, et nous nous assîmes, le temps de nous restaurer, avant de regagner le zoo, euh pardon le lycée.

Installé dans un coin, les garçons discutèrent, pendant que je les écoutais. Je repensais à notre premier cours de boxe. Il n'avait pas été génial puisque nous avions seulement appris les règles de sécurité. La leçon commençait réellement demain. Dire que j'ai hâte est un euphémisme, je bouillais littéralement d'impatience ! Une main passa devant mes yeux, et je revins à moi, enfin à eux et à leur conversation.

« - Qu'en penses-tu, t'es d'accord avec nous bien sûr, me demanda Shane.

« - Alors que j'ignore complètement de quoi, vous parlez ? Je vais choisir la prudence et dire que je suis sans avis… ! Vous parliez de quoi ?

« - De rien, soupira-t-il. Alors tes vacances ?

« - Euh, comme chaque année… De longues discussions près du grand feu de cheminée, quinze parties d'action ou vérité avec la marmaille, où Maria m'a, évidemment, questionné sur toi, dis-je en le regardant, pleins de cadeaux supers, et beaucoup de batailles de neige ! Sans compter pleins de randonnées dans la campagne environnante et les petites montagnes, des virées obligatoires au magasin pour acheter de quoi faire le repas oh, et le faire naturellement ! Et pendant les deux soirées, éviter maman et son appareil photo ! C'est le sport le plus compliqué, si vous voulez mon avis.

« - Parce que t'as des photos, demanda Jason.

« - J'aurais pas du en parler, marmonnais-je, mais oui, j'ai des photos. Tout pleins, des portraits de familles, aux individuelles en pyjama ou bien habillée pour les fêtes, tout un éventail !

Ils rirent, et me demandèrent si j'accepterais de les leur montrer. Heureusement pour moi, c'est impossible, puisqu'elles ne sont que sur mon portable, et je refuse de l'apporter en cours. Sauf que Nate étant le plus rapide à réfléchir, me proposa de les leur montrer la prochaine fois qu'ils viendraient à la maison. Bah voyons ! J'acceptais, du bout des lèvres, en songeant que j'allais devoir faire un sacré tri… Un de ces quatre ! Ils sourirent de ma moue, et j'allais me défendre, quand le club d'horticulture arriva. Je me refermais aussitôt comme une huître, et les écoutais draguer, alors qu'elles m'ignorèrent royalement. Ignorance que je leur rendis, en fouillant dans mon sac. J'avais soudain l'impression d'avoir les mains vraiment dégoûtantes, et je partis les laver, en oubliant de prévenir les garçons. Bon, de toute façon, ils semblent plus qu'occupés, là.

J'arrivais aux toilettes, et tout en nettoyant mes doigts, j'écoutais les conversations de couloir. La plupart se racontaient leurs vacances, parlant de lieux magiques comme Aspen ou Hawaï, d'autres préférant grimacer des réunions de familles atroces et interminables, et je souris. J'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas encore compris que quoiqu'on fasse, la famille sera toujours là pour vous soutenir. Enfin de mon point de vue. Je me séchais les mains et pris tranquillement la direction de mon cours de Civilisation. Lorsque j'arrivais, le couloir était bondé, mais je me frayais un passage, laissant les radiateurs aux autres. J'ai toujours été une vraie bouillotte. J'avais chaud rapidement, ce qui expliquais que je n'enviais que rarement les gens près des radiateurs. Sauf le matin. La première sonnerie retentit et tandis que mes condisciples terminaient leurs conversations, j'entrais dans la salle, et saluais le professeur au passage. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé cette matière, pas plus que les math mais bon, monsieur Madia était très enthousiaste et je suivais donc son cours avec passion. Les autres entrèrent au compte-goutte, et j'eus la surprise de voir Shane faire un saut rapide dans mon cours.

« - Tu prends le bus ce soir ou pas ?

« - Comme d'hab, pourquoi ?

« - Tu es pressée ou tu pourras m'attendre ?

« - Euh non, ça devrait être bon. On se retrouve à l'arrêt ?

« - Je risque d'être long. Daniels veut me voir donc, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille avant d'être interrompu.

« - Monsieur Gray, vous n'être plus mon élève, me semble-t-il ?

« - Euh, c'est exact monsieur Madia… Oh ! Je vous empêche de faire cours peut-être, s'amusa-t-il.

Je le regardais les yeux ronds, en me retenant non sans mal, de monter mon choc à le voir aussi familier avec un prof. D'ailleurs celui-ci acquiesça et lui désigna la sortie. Hochant la tête, il me marmonna un :

« - Attends-moi dans le hall. Bon cours, professeur, ajouta-t-il avant de fermer la porte au moment où la seconde sonnerie retentit.

L'après-midi passa rapidement, et je m'étonnais d'être pressée que le cours d'espagnol se termine. C'est vraiment étrange. A croire que leur présence me guérit de ma peur, ce qui est ridicule. Enfin, on verra ! Au pire, je demanderais conseil à ma petite maman, après tout, elle pourra peut-être m'aiguiller sans que je sois obligée de lui dire pourquoi les garçons me rebutent.

Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote et tentais de le réfréner en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Bon, de toute façon, il allait être en retard, j'avais donc le temps. Cinq minutes, au moins. Une fois que toutes mes affaires furent rangées, je sortis de la salle, et rejoignis le point de rendez-vous, en cherchant à comprendre mon attitude. Je me faisais brièvement penser à une adolescente amoureuse pour la première fois, sauf que ce n'était pas la première fois et que je n'étais amoureuse de personne. Sauf de ma solitude, mais bon, elle m'a quitté depuis plus d'un mois, donc…

Adossée au mur, face au panneau d'affichage, je pris un roman policier et me plongeais dans l'intrigue avec ferveur. - _… Elle entra dans la vieille maison. Depuis qu'elle était enfant, cette bâtisse à l'abandon, construite durant l'époque gothique, l'avait toujours fascinée. Les gens du pays, disait qu'elle était à l'abandon et sûrement hantée par le fantôme de la dernière propriétaire, une jeune femme à l'allure ravageante. Marie Mildway avait été, durant son temps, une croqueuse d'homme, d'après ce que Kay en avait lu, durant ses recherches. La disparue avait eu plus d'amants en dix ans, que la jeune femme n'en n'aurait tout au long de sa vie, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle aimait son mari et ses deux filles, d'un amour profond et n'imaginait pas, échanger tout cet amour, contre un papillonnage, passant d'un homme à l'autre, sans rien connaître d'eux, ne serait-ce que leurs noms. A cette pensée, elle eut un sourire, et observa le décor. Tout était en ruine, comme elle s'y était attendue. La poussière semblait avoir élue domicile depuis quelques décennies, mais quand Marie Mildway avait disparue mystérieusement, personne n'avait voulu racheter la maison, et celle-ci était à l'abandon à présent. Etant antiquaire de métier, Kay remarqua plusieurs vestiges de meubles témoignant du bon goût de la propriétaire._ _Certains fauteuils dataient de l'époque révolutionnaire, et s'ils avaient été entretenus, auraient rapportés des sommes vertigineuses aux vendeurs._ _Elle commença sa lente ascension dans les escaliers, et sursauta lorsqu'une marche grinça. Elle n'avait aucun droit d'être ici, et si la police venait à la découvrir, elle risquait une amende salée, mais rien au monde n'aurait pu décourager Kay. Elle avait toujours été curieuse, trop peut-être ! Se reprenant, elle évita de poser ses mains sur la rambarde, pour ne pas laisser trop de traces de son passage, puisque déjà, la forme de ses chaussures montrait chacun de ses pas dans la poussière. S'attendant, à être surprise à chaque seconde, elle soupira lorsqu'elle arriva au premier étage. Pourquoi cette maison la hantait-elle ainsi ? Elle n'y était jamais entrée, elle en était certaine, et sa mère était formelle ! Lorsqu'elles avaient emménagées dans la banlieue de Paris, cette maison était inhabitée depuis longtemps. Mais si elle n'était jamais venue, comment savait-elle que la porte devant laquelle elle se tenait, contenait une chambre de petite fille ?_ _Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert le lourd panneau de bois, mais la certitude était ancrée en elle ! Dès que la porte serait ouverte, elle découvrirait un berceau garni de ruban et de gazes roses, une petite armoire, contenant des vêtements de naissances, qu'un coffre remplie de jeux, ainsi qu'une table à langer, et des peluches ! Prenant une lente inspiration, elle poussa le panneau de bois. Comme elle l'avait prévue, une chambre rose, de nourrisson lui fit face. Chaque objet y était à sa place. Au fond d'elle-même, elle ne fut pas surprise, légèrement triste de savoir que cette chambre n'avait jamais servie, certes, mais aucune surprise. Comment savait-elle que l'enfant, tant attendue n'était jamais entrée ? Que jamais, cette petite fille n'avait joué avec ses jeux, ou enfiler les petits bodys, ni même posé les yeux sur toutes ses peluches duveteuses ? Elle l'ignorait, mais elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Charles, quand il rentrerait de son travail. Soudain, la marche du rez-de-chaussée grinça, la faisant sursauter._ _C'était certain, quelqu'un l'avait vu entrer, et avait appelé la police ! Mais si c'était la police, pourquoi ne se présentaient-ils pas ? N'était-ce pas une obligation ? Elle ne put s'interroger plus longtemps. Les pas lourds, se rapprochaient lentement d'elle. Ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir, et sans bruit, Kay entra dans la chambre d'enfant, et referma derrière elle. Dès qu'elle fut dos à la porte, elle se frappa le front. Les traces qu'elle avait faites dans la poussière étaient une trace encore plus voyante que les cailloux du petit Poucet, la personne allait forcément la trouver. De plus, la pièce n'ayant aucune autre porte, lui interdisant toute retraite. Faisant face à la porte, elle se recula jusqu'à ce que son dos soit contre le mur, et fixa la poignée sur ces gardes. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, elle angoissait à l'idée qu'on la trouve ici. La peur s'insinuait lentement dans chaque cellule de son corps, la paralysant d'angoisse ! Elle ignorait qui était derrière la porte, mais elle savait une chose. Qui que ce soit, il n'allait pas laisser quitter cette maison indemne. Kay eut une pensée pour ses deux filles, Judith et Carrie. Elles allaient bientôt rentrer de l'école, et trouveraient son mot, expliquant qu'elle avait une course urgente à faire, et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avant minuit. Judith, âgée de quinze ans, prendrait les commandes, aidant sa jeune sœur à faire ses devoirs puis, elles mangeraient et iraient au lit, sans savoir que leur mère ne rentrerait plus jamais. Quant à son mari, Charles… Ils s'étaient quittés sur une dispute. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'engage dans l'armée, de peur de ne jamais le voir revenir, et lui avait fait promettre de sauver sa vie, au détriment de son devoir patriotique, et pourtant, c'est elle qui allait le quitter la première. La cliche s'abaissa lentement, et elle sentit son souffle se couper dans sa poitrine. Plus que quelques secondes, et elle saurait ! Oui, elle saurait ce qui était arrivée à Marie Mildway, parce qu'elle allait subir le même châtiment. Elle le savait depuis le début. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, rallongeant sa vie de quelques seconds touts au plus, mais elle en profita pour penser à sa famille qu'elle ne reverrait jamais. Enfin le panneau de bois cessa de bouger, et elle eut un sursaut, en voyant celui qui lui faisait face. …-_ Une main se posa sur mon épaule, et je hurlais de terreur. Complètement plongée dans mon livre, j'en avais oublié Shane, qui me regardait interdit, ne sachant s'il devait rire ou non, de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je posais une main sur mon cœur en me répétant en boucle de me calmer, afin de reprendre mes esprits. Quand ce fut fait, et que mon rythme cardiaque fut redevenu approximativement normal, je le regardais. Il semblait se mordre la joue pour ne pas rire du comique de la situation, puis me demanda :

« - C'est bon, tu vas mieux ?

« - Ouais, marmonnais-je les joues rouges.

« - Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?

« - Quelques minutes, peut-être plus, éludais-je en rangeant mon livre. On peut y aller ?

« - Je t'attends… Alors dis-moi, reprit-il alors que j'enfilais mes gants avant de passer la porte, que lisais-tu pour faire un bond pareil ?

« - Amnésie, de Margaret Mendel*… Fais-moi penser à ne plus emmener de thrillers au lycée.

« - Tu m'étonnes ! C'est dangereux… Autant pour toi que pour les autres. Non, parce qu'au cas où tu l'ignores, tu cris aigue, s'amusa-t-il.

Je rougis, puis lui demandais pourquoi, il avait voulu que je l'attende. Il haussa les épaules.

« - Je ne sais pas ! J'ai pris l'habitude de prendre le même bus que toi. Ça m'aurait fait bizarre de ne pas pouvoir t'observer préserver ton territoire mental, au maximum. Pourquoi, tu y vois une autre raison ?

« - Du tout ! Je m'interrogeais, c'est tout. C'est la première fois qu'on me demande d'attendre quelqu'un. Je pensais que tu avais quelque chose à me dire, par exemple.

Il haussa les épaules, puis fit signe au bus qui arrivait. Je me levais à mon tour et, par galanterie, j'imagine, il me laissa monter la première. Le bus n'était pas spécialement rempli, aussi nous nous assîmes face à face. Durant le trajet, il me demanda pourquoi j'étais partie sans les prévenir, plus tôt dans la journée, et je lui expliquais simplement mon point de vu. Ils étaient trop occupés pour que je leur signale que je gelais sur place, et il fronça les sourcils.

« - Non mais, fallait le dire, on serait rentrés avec toi.

« - Oui peut-être, mais franchement, vos oiseaux, je m'en passe volontiers.

« - Crois-moi, nous aussi ! C'est juste qu'on est trop bien éduqué pour les envoyer balader. Et comme, on ne trouve jamais de bonnes excuses pour partir, on reste.

« - Et c'est aussi le cas avec moi ? Vous restez, juste parce que vous ne savez pas comment me dire de partir ?

« - Non, on reste avec toi, parce qu'on t'apprécie, malgré ce que tu sembles penser. T'es agréable et douce, bien que très timide et secrète, mais tu es vraie ! Les volatiles comme tu les as si gentiment surnommés, ne cherchent qu'à nous plaire, en se mettant dans des situations stupides, et c'est fatigant à voir ! Ce qui n'est pas ton cas ! Bon, on ne sait jamais si ce qu'on te propose de faire te plait, puisque tu restes toujours vague, mais bon.

« - Désolée !

Mon arrêt arriva, et il le signala au chauffeur, plus rapidement que moi. Quand le bus s'arrêta, j'amorçais un geste pour lui dire au revoir, mais il se leva, arguant qu'il ferait le reste de son trajet à pied. Comme il veut ! Durant les deux minutes de marches qui me séparaient de la maison, il me questionna sur ma passivité. Je leur donnais l'impression que rien ne me touchait, comme si j'étais étrangère à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Mettant la clé dans la serrure, je répondis :

« - Tu sais, ce n'est que mon point de vue, il ne vaut pas grand-chose, mais avec toutes les horreurs qu'il y a dans le monde, les gens qui meurent de faim et de soifs, d'autres à la guerre, et même aux Etats-Unis, il y a encore des hommes et des femmes, battus ou violés, par leur conjoint ou conjointes, des enfants qui subissent la violences de leurs aînés, et mêmes des gens qui meurent de froids dans les rues. C'est atroce ! Entre reste pas dehors, me coupais-je avant de reprendre. Quand on a conscience de tous ces malheurs, on en vient à rire de ceux de nos camarades qui se plaignent parce qu'ils sont punis et qu'ils ne pourront pas aller à la fête d'un tel, ou qu'ils n'ont pas pu voir l'épisode de leurs séries la veille. Ce genre de malheurs, entre guillemets me laisse de marbre. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

« - Je voudrais pas déranger.

Je haussais les épaules. Mes parents étaient habitués à me voir seul avec l'un des trois, à présent. Vu le nombre de fois qu'ils passaient à l'improviste, maman s'amusait souvent à s'étonner qu'ils n'aient pas encore la clé. Je secouais la tête et fis chauffer deux tasses de chocolats, en l'écoutant répondre à mon monologue.

« - C'est bizarre ! Quand tu parles de la vie, tu ne sembles voir que le malheur. Les guerres, les personnes battus ou violés, les sans abris morts, mais il n'y a pas que le moche dans la vie. Que fais-tu de la joie, du bonheur, et même de l'amour ?

« - La joie est accessible à tous, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Le bonheur est une chimère après laquelle tout le monde court, et l'amour… Juste un sentiment grotesque inventé par l'homme pour mettre une femme dans son lit, quand l'argent ne suffit pas !

Il me regarda interdit, puis fronça les sourcils. Pour ma part, cette conversation me mettait mal à l'aise. Je devais trouver le moyen de l'orienter vers un chemin moins dangereux, ou sinon je risquais d'être très méchante avec lui, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison.

« - Qu'as-tu donc pu subir dans ta vie pour parler ainsi du bonheur et de l'amour, demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Embarrassée, je pris les tasses et les déposais devant nous, afin de me donner une contenance. Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Qu'après un viol, on a beaucoup de mal à croire que le bonheur existe ? Non ! Même si c'est vrai, je ne lui dirais pas ! Il ne doit pas savoir, comme personne ! C'est mon secret, et je compte bien mourir avec. Si quelqu'un l'apprenait un jour, je ne pourrais plus le regarder en face, tant la honte me consumerait. C'était de ma faute, si ça m'était arrivée, je devais en payer les conséquences. Même si elles étaient trop lourdes pour moi. J'apprenais chaque jour à vivre avec.

« - Je… Rien, soupirais-je. Je ne fais que constater ce que je vois chaque jour aux infos. Partout on parle de guerres, de meurtres ! Les images sont toutes sanglantes, et je me dis que l'homme n'est finalement qu'une créature bien primaire. Il a toutes les cartes en mains pour être heureux, et il s'amuse, si je puis dire, à tuer son prochain pour des raisons plus stupides les unes que les autres. Que ce soit, pour l'argent, par dégoût, ou juste une histoire de fierté mal placée.

Il fronça, à nouveau, les sourcils en me fixant avec intensité. J'eus soudainement l'impression qu'il passait mon cerveau au rayon X pour essayer de connaître tous mes secrets, et je fus mal à l'aise. Je reculais, malgré moi, bien que la table nous séparait, et il s'en aperçut. Buvant rapidement son chocolat, il me dit qu'il devait rentrer, s'il ne voulait pas en subir les conséquences. Il paraît que sa mère peut être très sévère. Je le raccompagnais, et fermais à clé derrière lui. J'avais été à deux doigts de lui en parler, et seul quelque chose au fond de ses yeux m'en avait empêché. Il avait, dans son regard, quelque chose qui me faisait me sentir comme les autres. Comme si ce viol n'avait jamais existé, et je ne voulais pas que cette étincelle disparaisse, pour voir apparaître celle de la pitié. Et puis, c'est stupide mais quand Shane me regardait, j'avais l'impression d'être une jeune femme belle, et intéressante, et non simplement un morceau de viande devant un animal affamé.

* * *

><p>* Ne cherchez pas ce livre dans les librairies, il n'existe pas. Je viens de l'inventer. Ceci dit, si jamais quelqu'un a écrit un récit similaire, je m'excuse du plagiat, indépendant de ma volonté.<p>

Et voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout. Bon je file au lit, parce qu'il n'est pas loin de deux heures et demi, et demain, je bosse ! (Bon c'est pas vrai mais tant pis.) Pour l'anecdote, le fait de lire un thriller et qu'au moment le plus haletant, quelqu'un vous tape l'épaule, est arrivé à ma mère. Elle a fait peur à toute la salle ! Allez-y, riez, vous gênez pas ! :p J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	12. Aveu

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Wesh wesh canne à pêche ! Gardez la pêche et buvez de l'eau fraîche (Et voilà **Crazy Kototri**, je l'ai mis. Pari tenu lool) Vous allez bien ? Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Moi j'avoue c'est un de mes préférés. Je n'en dis pas plus, le titre est, de toute façon, bien trop parlant donc… Merci cependant à **Love-Read**, **celenia**, **charl2ne**, **Karine** (Salut miss. Merci pour tes compliments ils me touchent. Je t'avoue, je me pose la même question. Comment peut-on violer un enfant ? Même un adulte, ceci dit. Tant de cruauté me dégoûte mais bon. J'espère que ça te plaira toujours. Bisous) et **nouna** pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore toutes !

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections de **chris87**

**PS** : Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

Je dédie ce chapitre à ma **petite boussole préférée** qui n'a, de nouveau, plus internet. Courage choupine, et si besoin mes poings sont libres lool

**Chapitre 11**

La première semaine de janvier passa rapidement, mais le week-end encore plus. Je l'avais passé assise devant mon synthé à jouer encore, et encore, pour mon simple plaisir. Ayant vu la plupart des personnes que je connaissais durant les fêtes, je n'avais plus personne à qui souhaiter la bonne année, contrairement à mes parents. Enfin bref, lorsque lundi revint, je pris le bus en souriant. Du côté de mes résolutions, j'avais bien avancé. Enfin disons que je ne me forçais plus vraiment à faire la bise aux garçons. Ils ne pouvaient pas encore me prendre dans leurs bras, mais peu importe, c'était devenu un petit rituel. Je prenais le bus avec Shane, que j'embrassais en premier, logique me direz-vous, puis les deux autres, et une fois arrivée au lycée, je les écoutais parler. Je ne disais guère plus de chose, non que je veuille garder un certain mystère autour de moi, c'est juste qu'ils parlaient souvent de choses qui s'étaient passées avant mon arrivée. Nous ne restions pas longtemps dehors cependant, puisque nous avions vite les os gelés. Et chaque jour, sans que je sache pourquoi, Jason et Shane nous accompagnaient, Nate et moi en biologie. Il faudrait que je leur demande un de ces quatre. Le bus arriva, et j'y montais. Je souris au chauffeur, toujours le même, puis rejoignis le jeune homme. Il était debout, et dodelinait de la tête, au rythme de la musique étrange qui provenait de la radio.

« - Tu aimes, demandais-je avant de me pencher vers lui pour lui faire la bise.

« - Ouais. Ça me rappelle les vieilles chansons que mon grand-père mettait durant les étés que je passais là-bas, dans le Tennessee… Je blague, je déteste, mais soit c'est ça, soit compter les arrêts, donc… Et toi, tu aimes ?

« - J'avoue que je déteste mais bon. Ça doit bien plaire à quelqu'un, non ? Sinon ça ne passerait pas sur les ondes.

« - Ouais. Je suis sûr que tu aimes en fait, et que tu écoutes ça en boucle, dit-il en désignant du menton mes écouteurs.

Vexée, ou en tout cas faisant bien semblant, je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine et regardais obstinément ailleurs. Il rit, et me fit face, sauf qu'à chaque fois j'esquivais son regard, puis j'en eus marre de tourner la tête dans tous les sens, et décidais de fermer les yeux. Au moins, il pourrait se mettre où il veut, je ne le verrais pas. Il rit de bon cœur, et me signala qu'il descendait. Je fus obligée de regarder, à nouveau, et le suivis. Nous rejoignîmes les deux autres, sans que je quitte ma mine renfrognée. Jason me demanda ce qu'il avait fait, pour me mettre dans cet état. Je lui relatais l'affaire, en lui donnant des dimensions énormes, et ils rirent, avant que Nate ne demande à notre ami de s'excuser. Nous rîmes tous ensemble, et je leurs demandais un résumé de leur week-end. Je savais que Jason avait été bloqué dans sa famille, mais les deux autres avaient eu quartier libre. Tout en les écoutants, nous commençâmes à rentrer quand je me souvins de ma question. Lorsqu'ils se turent, je profitais du léger blanc pour la poser.

« - Dites, il n'y a aucun rapport entre l'un et l'autre, mais pourquoi tous les matins, vous attendez qu'on soit dans la salle de bio pour aller à votre cours ?

« - Bonne chance, se moqua mon voisin.

« - Euh… Je ne sais pas. En fait, la première fois, c'était pour savoir si tu étais toujours dans la lune, et puis… C'est devenu une habitude, dit mon voisin de quartier.

« - Ouais, on va dire que c'est ça, rirent les deux autres.

Je fronçais les sourcils en les voyant rire alors que leur ami avait les joues plus roses que d'habitude. Mettant ça sur le compte de la froideur du temps, je repensais à ce que je venais d'apprendre. Ainsi, c'était juste devenu une habitude ? Sans trop savoir pourquoi, cette explication me paraissait fausse d'une part, mais surtout me rendit triste. Etrange, non ? Nous nous arrêtèrent devant notre salle de cours, et je me demandais un instant ce qu'ils avaient ? Leur posant la question, Jason sourit.

« - Je commence par sport. La classe, on fait du badminton !

« - Oh, je t'envie, nous on vient de le terminer, mon cauchemar a pris fin. Maintenant on attaque la boxe ! Et toi Shane ?

« - Ni boxe, ni bad, se moqua-t-il. Je commence avec Civilisation.

J'acquiesçais. Ma participation à la conversation s'arrêta là, puisque les trois pies arrivèrent, et accaparèrent mes amis. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop si je les considérais comme des amis, ou juste des connaissances. Non, ils étaient plus que des connaissances, sinon je ne leurs aurais pas fait de cadeaux à Noël, mais pas encore des amis. Je n'avais aucun ami, puisqu'on n'est pas censé avoir de secrets pour ses amis. Or, personne, même Sierra, ne connaissait ma plus grande honte. Et ce n'était pas plus mal ! Je donnais un regard vers les garçons. Comme ils étaient occupés, j'entrais dans la salle dès la première sonnerie, et m'installais tranquillement. Peu après, Nate me rejoignit, et tout en sortant ses affaires, me demanda :

« - Pourquoi t'es partie ? On t'ennuyait ?

« - Du tout, répondis-je en notant son sourire amusé. C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas, je ne les apprécie pas vos trois copines donc… Donc, c'est tout.

« - Donc, tu leurs laisses gagner du terrain en t'en allant ?

« - Je ne vois pas ça comme ça, mais oui. Si ça peut m'éviter de devoir me justifier auprès de Jason, c'est bon. De toute façon, elles et moi, on s'ignore, et c'est très bien comme ça !

« - Ouais, en surface, elles t'ignorent, parce qu'elles viennent de se fâcher méchamment avec Shane, en te critiquant. Mais c'est un autre sujet ! Ceci dit, ça serait plus simple si tu t'affirmais.

« - Le plus simple serait surtout de les envoyer balader, puisque vous ne les supportez pas plus que moi, à en croire Shane, m'énervais-je.

« - Désolé, dit-il d'un coup en me fixant avec douceur. J'ai du te vexer à te dire ça. Ce n'était pas mon intention première crois-moi !

« - Je… C'est pas grave, j'ai été maladroite aussi. Oublions ça ! Chacun réagit comme il l'entend, c'est tout.

Le cours débuta ce qui me permit de ne pas aller plus loin dans cette conversation que je trouvais inutile. Cela dit, il avait raison, je l'avais pris comme un reproche, son « affirme-toi » ! Seulement, je ne voulais pas m'imposer, je souhaitais simplement passer le plus inaperçu possible, d'où mon attitude passive. Certains diront que je ne suis qu'un petit chien derrière eux, d'autres juste une bonne poire, pour ma part, j'ai plus important à penser qu'à savoir si mon attitude plait au reste du monde.

La journée passa rapidement, jusqu'au cours d'espagnol. A partir de cet instant, le temps sembla prendre plaisir à se rallonger, comme pour m'empêcher d'être vite à la maison. J'éprouvais, depuis le repas, une sensation de malaise qui allait grandissante à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient. Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, je rangeais mes affaires, en notant rapidement ce que j'avais à faire pour demain. Je commencerais par son exo, tellement c'est simple, et j'attaquerais le reste après. Fort de cette décision, je traversais un des nombreux couloirs de ce lycée, puis sortis d'un pas léger. Vingt minutes, avec le temps d'attente du bus, et je serais à la maison, en sécurité. Je rejoignis l'arrêt et me stoppais en apercevant qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un qui attendait. Et avec son allure de skateur, j'étais certaine que ce n'était pas Shane, comme habituellement. En fait, il avait le même style vestimentaire que _lui_. Je grimaçais à cette remarque et posais mon sac au sol, avant de m'asseoir le plus loin possible, en priant que mon ami arrive rapidement.

« - Mitchie ?

« - Oui, demandais-je en me tournant vers lui.

« - Jake, se présenta-t-il inutilement puisque je comptais bien l'oublier rapidement. Pourquoi tu t'assois si loin ? Rapproche-toi, je ne vais pas te manger.

« - Mieux vaut prévenir, philosophais-je sans pour autant agir.

Son regard me paralysait, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. Je déglutis lorsqu'il se glissa sur le banc en ferraille pour être plus près de moi, puis fixais la mince distance qui nous séparait. Quelques malheureux centimètres, une dizaine tout au plus, et je le regardais avec effroi. Loin de comprendre que j'avais besoin d'air, il leva la main et dégagea mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, en caressant ma joue. Je me figeais une seconde, puis le repoussais d'un coup, en hurlant. Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, mais se rapprocha une nouvelle fois. Il tendit une main vers moi, et je la repoussais avant de frappais aveuglement devant moi, pour l'éloigner au maximum, ou au moins l'empêcher de se rapprocher. Je sentis mes joues devenir humides et ma vue se brouiller, pourtant, je ne fis rien pour les en empêcher. Sans crier gare, je m'arrêtais et me recroquevillais dans un coin, accroupi au sol, en enlaçant mes genoux.

« - Mitchie m'appela-t-il. Tu vas bien ?

Il me fit face et posa sa main sur mon épaule, en essayant de me rapprocher de lui.

« - Non, criais-je, va-t'en ! Laisse-moi !

Je me débattis de nouveau contre cette étreinte qu'il semblait vouloir me faire à tout prix, puis une nouvelle voix se fit entendre.

« - Mitchie ? Jake ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

« - Moi ? Mais rien, c'est elle… Elle est complètement dingue, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour la supporter, c'est une malade ! J'me casse !

« - C'est ça, va-t'en, mais ne dis rien à personne, sinon je te jure que je fais courir la rumeur, qu'elle t'a filé une sacrée correction, menaça-t-il.

Pour ma part, j'avais repris ma position, accroupie au sol, en pleurant dans mes bras. Je passais, encore, pour une folle, mais au moins, personne n'oserait m'approcher après ça ! Quoique si, puisque Jake ne va rien dire. J'espère que je ne lui avais pas fait mal, quand même ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Une main se posa sur mon poignet, et je levais les yeux. Shane me regardait, perdu. J'ignorais ce qu'il avait vu, mais à mon avis, il ne devait rien comprendre. Doucement, comme par peur que je me mette à le frapper également, il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à mon épaule, et je vis son regard me supplier de ne pas le repousser. Je me sentis lentement tirer vers lui, et ne fis rien pour m'écarter. Il nous releva, puis m'attira contre lui. Dès qu'il fut assez proche, je me jetais dans ses bras, entourant sa taille des miens. Il mit ses mains dans mon cou et me caressa la nuque doucement en me murmurant des mots de réconforts. Comment cela peut-il passer ? Il ne sait pas ce qui a déclenché ce qu'il a vu. J'avais eu peur ! Peur que Jake me prenne dans ses bras, et pourtant, c'était moi qui m'étais blottie dans ceux de mon ami. Mais je savais qu'il ne me ferait rien ! J'ignorais d'où me venait cette certitude, mais je le savais. J'entendis un bus arriver, et je m'écartais à contrecœur. C'était le nôtre. Je lui fis signe, et me tournais pour prendre mon sac quand je le vis dans les mains du jeune homme. Je lui fis un maigre sourire, qui devait ressembler à une grimace, et il me rendit la pareille avant de me faire signe de monter. Nous nous assîmes, l'un à côté de l'autre, et je me mordis la lèvre inquiète. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Il devait se poser des questions, et allait sûrement les formuler à voix haute très bientôt. Pourtant, je ne me voyais pas lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, parce qu'il faudrait lui expliquer ma réaction, excessive, et pour ce faire, il faudrait remonter à ce fameux Noël. Or, je n'étais pas prête à parler ! Pas maintenant, ni jamais !

Je revins à moi en le voyant se lever, et machinalement, regardais par la fenêtre, en fronçant les sourcils. Les maisons habituelles avaient disparu au profit du centre-ville. Tout un tas de boutiques vendant des objets inutiles, une ribambelle de bar, et restaurants, et un paquet de monde. Je tournais la tête vers Shane qui me fit signe de le suivre. A moitié ailleurs, j'obtempérais, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers un café. Le Colibri. Mignon comme nom. Nous entrâmes et il se dirigea à l'étage. Parce qu'en plus, y a deux étages ? Et bé ! Ceci dit, je suivais toujours, en me demandant ce que je faisais là, alors que je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de rentrer chez moi, me blottir dans mon lit, et dormir pour oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'assit à une table, et je pris place face à lui. Peu après, un homme d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux bleus, vint prendre notre commande, puis disparu. Je le regardais, en lui demandant implicitement ce que nous faisions là.

« - Avec Nate et Jason, on adore venir ici. C'est super conviviale malgré les apparences, et franchement agréable. Et puis, on ne risque pas de nous déranger. On doit être les seuls lycéens qui aient remarqué cet endroit, et qui y viennent.

« - Je vois ! C'est votre café en fait, un peu comme le Central Perk dans Friends©.

« - Tu comprends vite, se moqua-t-il.

Le serveur revint et déposa nos deux chocolats chauds avant de s'éclipser. Je fixais ma tasse et fis tourner ma cuillère à l'intérieur, complètement occupée à autre chose qu'à ce que je faisais. Je levais les yeux doucement, pour m'apercevoir qu'il me regardait, un petit sourire aux lèvres, attendant visiblement que je parle. Les coudes appuyés sur la table, il tournait son chocolat, sans me lâcher du regard. Comme la dernière fois, dans la cuisine, j'eus l'impression de passer aux rayons X, mais je ne fis rien pour m'éloigner. Prenant une grande inspiration, je demandais, doucement :

« - Tu dois te demander ce qu'il s'est passé, j'imagine !

« - A vrai dire… Oui, j'en ai une vague idée, mais je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer. Cela dit, ce n'est pas la première fois, que je me pose des questions sur ta façon d'agir, sans réussir à comprendre.

« - Ah. Et qu'as-tu vu ?

« - Quand je suis arrivé, tu étais accroupie au sol, et tu serrais tes genoux contre ta poitrine, comme pour te protéger. Jake s'est approché, et a du faire quelque chose, puisque tu t'es mise à hurler qu'il te laisse, en essayant de le frapper. Non, tu semblais te battre contre quelqu'un d'invisible, en voulant le repousser, sans y arriver… Et c'est tout !… Tu comptes m'expliquer où je vais devoir trouver tout seul, demanda-t-il timidement.

C'est bien la première fois qu'il me semble si timide. Quoique non, à bien y réfléchir, souvent, il a ce même regard sur moi, les joues légèrement roses, et pleins de questions au fond des yeux. Soupirant, je lâchais ma cuillère, et murmurais tout en baissant les yeux :

« - C'est stupide, vraiment !… Je… Je sortais d'espagnol, comme tu t'en doutes, et je suis venue attendre le bus. Il était là, attendant probablement un bus que je lui ai fait rater.

« - Il habite à cinq minutes, c'était toi qu'il attendait, à mon avis, me coupa-t-il.

« - Oh. C'est triste dans ce cas !… Enfin bref, je me suis assise le plus loin possible, comme d'habitude, et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il a voulu absolument que je me rapproche de lui. Mais, tu t'en doutes, je n'ai pas bougé, je le trouvais encore trop près de moi !… Son allure me faisait peur ! Et quand il s'est approché, je me suis sentie en danger, sans raison. Et puis, il a eu ce geste, pourtant bénin : Il a enlevé mes cheveux de devant mon visage, et a caressé ma joue !… Je… Je n'ai pas supportée, et d'un coup, je me suis mise à le frapper, pour qu'il s'écarte !

Il hocha simplement la tête, et je vis le nombre de question, qu'il avait dans son regard, doubler. Je me retins de sourire et continuais mon récit.

« - Après, je me suis éloignée, je me suis accroupie dans le coin de l'arrêt, et il est revenu près de moi. Il a posé sa main sur mon épaule et… Et la suite, tu l'as connais… Je me suis débattue, voulant le frapper qu'il s'éloigne, je ne me battais pas contre un ennemi invisible ! Après, tu es intervenu, et je me suis remise dans mon coin. Ce n'était pas contre lui ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, j'ai agi comme ça ! Je me suis sentis… J'ai simplement voulut préserver mon cercle.

Sur cette dernière information, je me laissais tomber contre le dossier de la banquette, et l'observais. Il avait le regard perdu, sur ma gauche, et fixait le mur. Pour ma part, j'attendais, sa remarque moqueuse, sur mon attitude. Pourtant, elle ne vint pas. Il fronça les sourcils, et le silence s'installa en maître à notre table. Pas loin, un vieux couple buvait un café, mais sinon nous étions seuls à cet étage. Le serveur vint néanmoins et m'interrogea du regard. Je secouais la tête, et il repartit. Nous n'avions besoin de rien ! Shane souffla et plongea son regard dans le mien. Je m'attendais toujours à ce qu'il se moque, ou me demande pourquoi je semblais si effrayée, mais sa question me désarçonna :

« - Je ne comprends pas, en quoi son allure te faisait peur. C'est juste un look skateur ! Jeans baggy et haut larges, grosses baskets, et doudoune ! Oh, et la casquette, ou le bonnet en fonction du temps.

« - Je… Mon cousin, enfin un de mes cousins a la même, soufflais-je.

« - Et ton cousin, tu en as peur ?

« - Il me terrifie depuis deux ans. Depuis Noël en fait ! C'est stupide, mais depuis ce fameux soir, je…

Baissant les yeux, j'observais mes mains. Elles tremblaient fortement. J'eus un mouvement pour les cacher sous la table, mais il fut plus rapide. Il passa son bras par-dessus la table, et me prit la main. Relevant le nez, je vis son regard si doux et protecteur, et je fondis en larmes. Je l'entendis se lever, et s'asseoir près de moi, sans me lâcher pour autant. Quand il fut sur la même banquette, il m'entoura de ses bras, et caressa mon dos doucement. Il me réconforta, à grands renforts de mots rassurants, puis je finis par retrouver un peu de mon calme.

« - Ça va mieux ?

« - Je… Oui, soufflais-je.

J'allais m'éloigner, mais il fut plus rapide, et retourna à sa place. Je le regardais, d'un nouvel œil. Il était tellement gentil avec moi, comme un grand frère. Non, c'était plus que ça ! Il me protégeait, et était toujours là quand j'avais besoin d'aide.

« - Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre petit oiseau, mais, que s'est-il passé ce fameux soir de Noël ?

« - Je… Je… C'était…

J'étais perdue. Je savais que je pouvais toujours refuser de lui répondre, mais une part de moi, avait besoin de lui parler. Quitte à ce qu'il me regarde avec pitié. L'heure de passer aux aveux avait sonné. Baissant les yeux, je chuchotais.

« - J'avais quatorze ans à cette époque, et c'était les vacances de Noël. Comme chaque année, nous avions fait le chemin avec mes parents, de Salt Lake à Augusta, pour voir mamie, et toute la famille. Papy était mort l'année passée à la même époque, et nous avions tous refusé de faire la fête. Je ne devais pas venir, mais c'était le premier auquel, grand-père serait absent, et je l'avais pris comme un devoir. Ma famille avait besoin de moi ! J'avais donc refusé d'aller à une fête que donnait une connaissance du lycée, éludais-je. Enfin bref, nous étions arrivés les derniers, puisque une roue avait crevé. J'en avais ris à cette époque, décrétant que même la voiture aurait voulu que j'aille à cette fête stupide. Je ne le pensais pas pour autant, mais c'était comme un signe, dis-je souriant à ce souvenir. Je n'aurais pas du y aller ! Tout semblait me le dire, et pourtant, je n'ai rien vu. Enfin si, mais je n'ai pas voulu y croire ! Et pourtant… Pourtant, j'aurais dû rester à Salt Lake, soupirais-je en triturant une serviette en papier. Enfin bref, il faisait noir, et la grande maison était silencieuse. Les plus jeunes étaient au lit, hormis moi. Mes oncles nous ont aidés à décharger nos affaires, en laissant les cadeaux au coffre, pour la nuit. Mamie avait décidé que comme j'avais plus de treize ans, j'avais le droit d'avoir ma chambre. Elle s'imaginait sûrement que j'allais passer des heures au téléphone avec une ribambelle de filles et de garçons. Mais je n'ai jamais été très populaire. Oui, et pourtant, j'avais été invitée à une fête, incroyable. J'avais même cru à une blague au début, mais non. Enfin bref ce n'est pas le plus important, pour le moment. Je me suis donc rapidement couchée cette nuit-là, trop fatiguée du voyage. Le lendemain, les jumelles, Maria et Jeanne, sont venues me réveiller en sautant sur mon lit, les pestes, ris-je.

Il se joignit à mon hilarité, et ça détendit l'atmosphère, devenue soudain lourde. Je repris cependant.

« - Enfin bref, j'ai dit bonjour à mes treize cousins et cousines ! Seulement, quand je me suis retrouvée face à Dylan, j'ai… Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu une drôle d'impression. Il ne me regardait pas comme d'habitude ! Je me souviens que je me suis demandée si je n'étais pas mal habillée. Tu sais, avoir fait une faute de goût, en mettant du jaune et du violet ensemble, mais non. J'étais en bleu et noir. Un sans faute donc ! Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. Maman m'avait dit que ce pull m'allait très bien, j'ai simplement songé qu'il pensait la même chose. Je lui ai fait la bise, c'était mon cousin préféré. Nous avions le même âge, un mois seulement nous sépare. Il est d'Avril, moi de Mai. Je m'égare, là !… La journée a été agréable. Il avait neigé toute la nuit, et nous avions fait une bataille de neige du tonnerre, parents, enfants, tout le monde s'y est mis. Sauf Amélie, mais à sa décharge, il faut savoir qu'elle était enceinte de huit mois. Enfin bref, Jeanne avait voulu faire un éternel « Action ou vérité » et on y a passé la soirée. A un moment, elles sont montées se coucher, et Dylan et moi sommes restés seuls. Enfin, il y avait les parents, et d'autres cousins plus âgés, mais bon. On a discuté et plus tard, je suis montée à mon tour. Peu après, le reste de la famille a suivi, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Quand la maison fut calme, je suis descendue boire un verre de lait, avant de remonter sous la couette. Peu après, la porte de ma chambre s'est ouverte, et Dylan est entré ! Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pour rire un peu, on a repris l'action ou vérité, et puis tout a changé, quand il m'a mise au défi de l'embrasser. J'ai fait la grimace, décrétant qu'entre cousins ça ne se faisait pas, mais il m'a dit que nos grands-parents étaient cousins également. Je le savais, mais qu'il me le rappelle m'a, je ne sais pas, fait bizarre. Mais comme nous jouions avec les règles Californienne, et il faisait trop froid pour que j'enlève mon peignoir, donc je me suis exécutée… Je n'aurais pas dû, soufflais-je. D'un coup, il m'a… Il m'a allongé sous lui, et ses mains ont commencé à passer sur mes vêtements pour caresser mon ventre. Je me suis débattue. On ne jouait plus à présent, et je voulais qu'il s'en aille, chuchotais-je. A un moment, il m'a bloqué les jambes, avec les siennes, et a maintenu mes bras aussi dessus de ma tête. Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, et m'a dit de me taire, si je ne voulais pas qu'il me fasse mal. Je savais qu'il faisait beaucoup de sport de combat, aussi j'ai arrêté de vouloir partir, et il a recommencé à m'embrasser. Je priais silencieusement qu'il parte, je ne voulais pas qu'il aille plus loin. C'était mon cousin, presque mon frère, expliquais-je les yeux baissés en sentant une larme couler sur ma joue.

Je sentais mes mains trembler mais ne fis aucun geste pour le lui cacher. Il avait devant lui la vraie Mitchie. La Mitchie démolie, cassée. Le serveur revint nous demander si nous voulions quelque chose mais Shane lui assura que nous descendrions pour commander. Quand nous fûmes seuls, je repris, fixant mes cuisses, incapable de le regarder en face. Sa main se posa sur la mienne, et je les fixais. Il me montrait mon soutien et ce simple geste me délia la langue.

« - Ses lèvres meurtrissaient les miennes, mais s'il n'allait pas plus loin, j'acceptais qu'il me morde jusqu'au sang, s'il le voulait. Et puis, sa main de libre, l'autre maintenant mes bras immobiles, a commencé à me caresser par-dessus mon pyjama avant de passer en dessous et je priais, qu'il arrête. J'aurais été capable de tout, pour qu'il se stoppe, qu'il se relève, et parte de ma chambre. Mais non ! Il a continué, allant de plus en plus loin ! Il a finit par se déshabiller et…

Je ne pus aller plus loin. Penser au mot viol était une chose, le dire à voix haute, une autre. Se serait comme l'accepter, or je n'en n'étais pas capable. Je me tus quelques secondes, pour qu'il comprenne lui-même, puis repris.

« - Le lendemain, j'ai demandé aux jumelles si elles accepteraient que je dorme dans leur chambre, et comme je leurs manquais elles ont dit oui. J'ai demandé à maman et mamie si elles étaient d'accord, en leur disant que dormir seule me donnait l'impression de redevenir petite fille. Elles ont gobé mon mensonge sans broncher, et depuis, malgré l'envie d'avoir ma chambre à moi, je partage celle des jumelles chaque année, priant que l'année prochaine, elles ne voudront pas la leur. A ce moment-là, je serais bloquée, et je passerais sûrement encore à la casserole.

Les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur mes joues, et je ne fis rien pour les retenir. Il savait tout maintenant, pas les détails bien sûr, mais il savait le pourquoi de mon attitude bizarre. Du pourquoi, je n'acceptais pas qu'on m'approche, au pourquoi j'étais toujours effacée. Je ne voulais plus qu'on me remarque, ainsi personne ne voudrait m'approcher, et donc me toucher.

« - Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit à tes parents, demanda-t-il doucement.

« - Je… Dylan m'a dit que c'était de ma faute ! Que je n'avais qu'à pas être aussi belle dans ce pull. Il me le répétait en boucle pendant qu'il… faisait son office, et j'ai fini par le croire. Avec le recul, je me dis qu'il avait raison ! Si je n'avais pas mis ce fichu pull, il m'aurait vu comme d'habitude, juste sa cousine passionnée de musique, et non pas une fille à mettre dans son lit.

« - Mais non, Mitchie, ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'ai une cousine, vraiment belle ! Bon elle veut être mannequin, et crois-moi elle a toutes les chances de réussir, en toute objectivité. Elle met des tenues qui la mettent en valeur, et ça en devient gênant de traîner avec elle, puisque tout le monde la regarde. Je n'ai pourtant jamais eu envie d'elle. Et crois-moi, je l'ai vu beaucoup moins habillé que lui t'a vu ce matin-là. Je passe souvent des week-ends à la plage avec mon oncle, et elle a des maillots ridiculement petits. Je dois d'ailleurs être le seul gars qui ne fantasme pas sur elle, sur le sable, rit-il. En aucun cas, ce n'est de ta faute. T'es une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, c'est normal que tu veuilles plaire, et te mettre en valeur.

« - J'ai seize ans, Shane, le repris-je.

« - Seize ? Impossible, on va sur dix-huit, nous. T'as un an d'avance ?

« - Oui. Si j'avais quatorze ans, il y a deux ans, j'en ai seize cette année ! Enfin, je vais sur dix-sept.

« - Bon même ! A quatorze ans, c'est normal de vouloir plaire, pour une fille. Surtout pour une fille aussi mignonne que toi. Ce qu'il ne l'est pas c'est ce qu'il a fait. Quand bien même, il aurait eu envie, il aurait dû se retenir. Il n'avait pas à te forcer ! Forcément, que tu as un cercle intime aussi large ! Si ta propre famille te blesse, c'est logique que tu refoules le reste du monde… Mais attends, ce Dylan, tu l'as revu depuis ?

« - Tous les ans, dis-je en réduisant ma serviette en morceaux.

« - Bon, je te préviens, c'est hors de question que je te laisse retourner là-bas l'année prochaine, tu peux en être sûre. Quitte à te séquestrer dans ma forteresse de solitude, mais tu n'y mettras plus les pieds, tant qu'il y sera. Et crois-moi, si Nate et Jason le savaient, ils t'en empêcheraient aussi. Rassure-toi, je ne dirais rien, c'est à toi d'en parler à ceux en qui tu as confiance. Ce qui me flatte, naturellement, bien que j'aurais préféré que tu me racontes autre chose que ce… récit.

« - C'est gentil, mais c'est le seul moment de l'année où je vois ma famille, c'est devenu un rituel, et je ne vais pas renoncer à voir tout le monde, à cause de _lui_ !… Et comme je ne veux pas le raconter, pour ne pas que ma famille soit déchirée, je supporterais sa présence. Et bien sûr, s'il ressaie de me toucher, comme au nouvel an, je trouverais un moyen pour qu'il ne puisse pas agir. Quitte à m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

« - C'est pour ça, que tu m'as appelé durant la fête ?

« - Ouais. Il était tard, j'étais fatiguée, et il a prétexté que c'était son cas. Je me suis enfermée, et j'ai pris le plus de temps possible, puis, je me suis assise contre la porte, pour ne pas qu'il l'ouvre. Il a essayé, et je t'ai appelé. Pourquoi, je ne sais même pas ! J'avais eu ton numéro depuis quelques jours, et tu es le premier à qui j'ai pensé. Je n'ai même pas réfléchie que tu pouvais dormir ! Pour moi, c'était impossible. Et puis, vous étiez invité à une fête donc…

« - L'année prochaine, j'en donnerais une, si mes parents veulent bien, et tu seras obligée de venir. Une orgie sur deux semaines ! Juste Nate, Jay, toi et moi… et Abby, juste pour ennuyer les deux autres, rit-il.

Je souris, et terminais ma tasse. Le chocolat était délicieux, bien que froid, et la nuit commençait lentement à tomber. Je soupirais, songeant que j'allais devoir repartir, pour rentrer à la maison. Seulement, je n'en avais plus envie. J'étais bien là, avec lui, à faire des projets stupides. Il s'absenta deux minutes, le temps d'aller recommander deux tasses fumantes, puis finit par se rasseoir, toujours face à moi. Un ange passa puis, je le fixais. Rien n'avait changé. Bien sûr, il connaissait ma honte, mais je ne lus aucune pitié dans ses yeux. Au contraire, toujours cette douceur agréable et ce sentiment de protection. Comme si, au fond, il avait toujours su que je ne me sentais en sécurité nulle part. Les tasses arrivèrent, mais aucun de nous, n'y toucha.

« - Je… Merci Shane de m'avoir écouté d'abord, et de ne porter aucun jugement.… Je… J'ai toujours eu peur d'en parler, pour éviter de lire la pitié dans le regard des gens, mais je ne la vois pas dans les tiens, et au possible, j'aimerais que ça continue. Tu sais, que tu ne te montres pas plus protecteur que d'habitude, ni rien. Laisse-moi gérer ça ! Je… Je vis seule avec ça depuis deux ans, et maintenant il faut que je m'habitue à ce que quelqu'un soit au courant.

« - Promis, je tâcherais de me modérer au maximum, mais ne t'étonnes pas si j'agis sans réfléchir à un moment ou à un autre. Et à partir de maintenant, on va prendre le bus ensemble tous les soirs d'accord ?

« - C'est pas ce qu'on fait depuis septembre, me moquais-je.

« - Si, mais c'est sans le faire exprès, enfin presque. Tu ne m'attends pas toi, si ?

« - Bah non ! Pourquoi toi, si ?

« - Ouais ! Au début, j'aimais bien te regarder tenter de te fondre dans la masse, pour ne pas qu'on t'approche, et puis après quand on a commencé à parler ensemble, c'est devenu une habitude, bien que j'ai du rater plusieurs bus, pour être dans le même que toi, avoua-t-il en souriant.

Je lui lançais ma nouvelle serviette, et il rit. Je l'imitais rapidement, et je me rendis compte qu'en parler m'avait, légèrement, soulagé. Je me sentais moins lourde, et c'était agréable. Quand nous nous calmâmes il reprit :

« - Alors c'est d'accord, on rentre ensemble le soir ? On s'attend, je veux dire.

« - Ouais, c'est d'accord. On s'arrange pour être dans le même bus le soir ! Et le matin, quand on peut.

« - Dis pas ça, ou je vais venir t'attendre devant chez toi, pour être sûr qu'on sera dans le même. C'est que j'y tiens à mon petit bisou du matin.

« - Idiot !

Mon portable sonna à ce moment-là et je grimaçais un « mes parents » avant de décrocher. J'expliquais brièvement à maman que j'étais en train de boire un chocolat avec Shane en ville, et lui promis de rentrer pour le repas, avant de raccrocher.

« - Connie s'inquiète, se moqua-t-il.

« - Effectivement ! Elle est sur le point d'envoyer le FBI chez toi, d'ailleurs.

« - Rentrons alors, dit-il en souriant.

J'acquiesçais et bu ma tasse rapidement. C'était juste assez chaud pour ne pas me brûler la langue. Je me levais, et enfilais mes affaires. Il prit de nouveau mon sac puis nous descendîmes. Alors que j'allais sortir de quoi payer, il me prévint qu'il m'invitait. Le fixant, je lui dis que la prochaine fois, c'était pour moi. Je repris mon sac, le passant sur mon dos avant de croiser mes bras sur ma poitrine, pour garder ma chaleur au maximum. Nous rejoignîmes l'arrêt et il me proposa de me blottir contre lui, si j'avais froid, et j'acceptais. Appuyée contre lui, je lui dis :

« - Dis donc, je t'avais pas dit de ne pas changer ?

« - Si… Mais, habituellement, je me retiens de te le proposer. A chaque fois que je te vois geler, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, mais sachant que tu risques de me repousser méchamment, je n'ose pas. Et puis, tu avais le droit de refuser.

« - Trop froid !

Excuse minable, mais pourtant véridique. Le bus arriva, et nous montâmes. Il était blindé, et je pris sur moi, pour ne pas attendre le prochain. J'imagine que le fait de savoir que je n'étais pas seule, suffit à me rassurer. Me tournant vers mon confident, je dis :

« - Au fait, je suis ravie de voir que tu mets le pull que je t'ai offert !

« - Si tu savais comme il me tient chaud, en plus. Le rêve, par un temps pareil ! Mysotis va bien ?

« - A l'heure qu'il est, il doit faire une sieste sous ma couette, le bougre !

Nous rîmes et je passais le reste du chemin à rire de ses taquineries. Paraît que je le gâte. C'est faux ! J'ai emprunté un livre à la biblio pour savoir comment m'en occuper, je sais donc qu'il ne ressemblera jamais à un gros patapouf qui roule plus qu'il ne marche.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Vous savez enfin toute son histoire ! Oui bon, vous deviez vous y attendre non ? J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si ce genre d'histoire paraît déplacé dans cet univers !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)

**PS'** : Pour revenir à ce que Karine m'a dit, je voulais simplement vous expliquer le pourquoi de cette fiction. Je trouve qu'on n'en parle pas assez dans la vie. Les livres ou chansons, se font trop rares sur ce thème qui pourtant fait presque autant de victimes que l'alcool ou l'argent. Vous devez me prendre pour une folle mais je vous assure que c'est vrai. J'ai lu quelque part que toutes les 26 secondes, une personne est violée quelque part sur Terre. Et je trouve ça révoltant. A mes yeux, il n'y a pas d'actes plus atroces. Bien sûr vous pouvez me dire que tuer un enfant ou une famille l'est plus mais non. Parce qu'une fois qu'elles sont mortes, aussi triste que ce soit, elles se souffrent plus, alors qu'une personne violée en souffrira toute sa vie, sans que son violeur ne soit inquiété puisque la honte empêche la victime d'en parler. Et quand elle en parle, il est souvent trop tard, puisqu'on a que jusqu'à notre 28ans révolu pour en parler ou alors dix ans. Après y a prescription… Enfin bref, j'espère que cette fiction permettra aux victimes de se dire que non elles ne sont pas les seuls à qui c'est arrivé et qu'elles trouveront le courage, en lisant cette histoire d'aller voir quelqu'un et d'en parler. Même si ce n'est qu'un ami ou un collègue. Le mieux reste bien sûr d'en parler à la police mais je sais, par expérience que c'est très dur donc… Bon j'arrête mon laïus ici, bonne journée à tous et n'hésitez pas à venir me voir sur facebook (toujours Missy Tagada) pour me poser des questions ou autres.


	13. Rendez vous

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, le chapitre est à l'heure cette semaine. Enfin presque parce que je poste dans la nuit mais bon. J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira. Merci tout pleins à **celenia**, **Karine** (Salut miss. Ravie de lire que t'es d'accord avec moi sur le thème. Pour ce chapitre, c'est un peu plus agréable ceci dit. Tu peux lire sans risque mdrr. J'espère que tu aimeras. Bisous), **amy_chan**, **Love-Read** et **nouna** pour leurs reviews. Merci à vous de faire vivre cette story.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections de **chris87**

**PS** : Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

**Chapitre 12**

Lorsque je passais la porte de chez moi, après avoir dit au revoir à Shane , je rejoignis maman à la cuisine. Elle était occupée à terminer le repas, et je l'aidais volontiers. Elle m'observa et me dit :

« - Tu parais différente de la Mitchie d'hier.

« - Pourtant, hormis quelques heures de plus, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun changement dans ma vie. Je suis juste un peu plus vieille.

Elle se mit à rire et je l'imitais. Je ne me sentais pas différente, et je lui demandais ce qu'il y avait de changé en moi.

« - Je ne sais pas… Tu parais moins… Triste, plus légère ! Comme si… Je ne sais pas !

Je regardais maman incrédule. Ça se voyait donc ? Pourtant, j'ai juste raconté à Shane le pire moment de ma vie. Bon, ce n'est pas rien, quand même, mais hormis ça… Je ne sais pas, ça peut pas changer une personne, si ? Apparemment ! Haussant les épaules, je mis la main à la pâte, enfin au couscous. Miam, moi, je vous le dis, demain, je vais faire des envieux au réfectoire. Quand tout fut prêt, je m'attablais, et nous mangeâmes. En silence pour moi ! J'avais beaucoup parlé ce soir, mais surtout, je me demandais à quelle heure j'allais me coucher, vu que je n'avais pas encore commencé mes devoirs. Je sens que demain, c'est moi qui vais dormir contre le carreau durant le trajet en bus.

Dès que j'eus finis, je me levais et filais les commencer. L'exercice d'espagnol ne me prit que dix minutes, par contre, ce fut plus laborieux quand je me mis à faire mes maths. En fait, je n'avais pas la tête à ça, et par conséquent, je ne compris pas grand-chose. Haussant les épaules, je mis un peu n'importe quoi, histoire de dire que j'avais essayée, puis j'attaquais le reste. Seulement voilà, maintenant que je comprenais approximativement mes cours de math, ça m'ennuyait de les bâcler. Levant les yeux, je notais qu'il n'était pas loin de minuit, et j'envoyais un rapide message à Shane avant de revoir l'exercice d'un bout à l'autre. Je n'eus pas de réponse de sa part, mais j'espérais l'avoir, ne serait-ce que réveillé. Je sais, c'est cruel !

Je me couchais une heure plus tard, en bâillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. J'allais entrer dans mon lit, lorsque je me souvins n'avoir pas prévu mon repas pour le lendemain. Flûte alors ! Descendant, j'ouvris le frigidaire pour prendre du couscous, quand je notais que maman l'avait déjà fait. Faites-moi penser à la remercier un de ces quatre ! Bon, c'est pas tout, mais faut que j'aille me coucher ! Retournant dans ma chambre, je m'allongeais, et priais que le sommeil vienne rapidement.

Je grinçais des dents, en me réveillant d'un coup. J'avais revécue toute la scène de ce fameux Noël. C'était cependant pire, puisque dans mon cauchemar, toute la famille y assistait en souriant. Je secouais la tête, et regardais l'heure. Trois heures ! Génial, je n'ai dormi que deux heures. Soupirant, je tapais mon oreiller, et recherchais le sommeil. Sommeil qui ne vint pas, puisque je vis les heures passer, sans en louper une seule. Atroce ! D'ailleurs, lorsque mon réveil m'annonça qu'il était l'heure de se lever, j'étais douchée depuis une demi-heure, et même quasiment prête. J'étais en train de lire la fin d'Amnésie ! Je ne l'avais pas ramené au lycée depuis que j'avais sursauté lorsque Shane m'avait tapé l'épaule la dernière fois. Je le reposais en soupirant. Comme d'habitude, j'avais deviné la fin avant de la connaître. Ça en devenait décevant ! Bon, naturellement, pour moi Ray n'y était pour rien, mais bon. Je le rangeais dans ma bibliothèque et songeait qu'il faudrait que j'en achète un nouveau rapidement. Aller à la bibliothèque a un avantage, je peux lire autant que je veux sans me ruiner, mais j'aime avoir un exemplaire de chaque chose lue. Je descendis et m'attablais en bâillant. J'avais hâte d'être à ce soir, moi ! Si mes parents notèrent mon air fatigué, aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaire, et lorsque je sortis dehors, maman me donna mon repas. Trop cool, j'allais _encore_ l'oublier. J'allais tranquillement à l'arrêt, et observais le car à deux mètres, sans y monter. Peu après, mon bus arriva, et je le pris, en saluant le chauffeur. Cela dit, Shane n'était pas dedans aujourd'hui. Bon, tant pis, je ferais le chemin seule, et toc ! J'appuyais mon dos contre le carreau central et mis ma musique. Je soupirais en notant qu'il allait falloir que je compte les arrêts si je ne voulais pas rater le mien.

Lorsque je descendis, Jason m'interpella. Bâillant, une nouvelle fois, je les rejoignis et notais la présence des trois. Je leur fis la bise, puis leur demandais si leur soirée s'était bien passée, alors qu'on se dirigeait vers ma salle de bio. Dès que nous fûmes devant, je laissais mon sac tomber au sol, comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre, et tentais de garder les yeux ouverts.

« - Alors comme ça, à cause de moi, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi, demanda mon voisin de quartier.

« - T'as pas idée à quel point… J'en ai rêvé cette nuit, et c'était tellement déplaisant, comme tu t'en doutes, que je n'ai pas réussi à refermer l'œil. Alors, tiens-le toi, pour dit, plus jamais je ne te ferais des confidences !

J'avais les yeux qui se fermaient tous seuls, et je devais réprimer un bâillement toutes les trois minutes, approximativement ce qui les fit bien rire.

« - Je suis désolé, petit oiseau ! Au fait, désolé pour ce matin, mon père m'a accompagné.

« - Sans problème, marmonnais-je en me sermonnant.

J'avais beau faire comme si sa présence dans le bus m'indifférait, je savais qu'au fond de moi, j'avais espéré qu'il prendrait le même, et que je le verrais un peu avant les autres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aimais l'idée de l'avoir pour moi toute seule, durant une demi-heure par jour, aller-retour compris. Secouant la tête, je décrétais que j'en avais profité pour terminer Amnésie, lorsque Nate me demanda à quoi j'avais passé ma nuit, puisque je n'avais visiblement pas beaucoup dormi. Shane ne put s'empêcher de rire, en m'entendant prononcer le titre du livre, et je le soupçonnais de se souvenir que trop bien de mon cri de peur. Légèrement vexée, je les prévins que j'entrais en cours, puis m'exécutais. Sortant mes affaires, j'en profitais pour m'assoupir quelques minutes. Je n'avais que cinq minutes, mais ça me suffirait pour le moment. Cela dit, je n'eus pas cette chance. Presqu'aussitôt, je reçus un message. Bâillant, une nouvelle fois, je sortis mon portable de ma poche.« _Tu m'en veux vraiment d'avoir ris de ton bouquin, ou j'ai la chance de te voir à l'arrêt de bus, ce soir ? :$_ » Trop mignon, il a peur que je ne l'attende pas. Qu'est-ce que je réponds ? Oh et puis, je répondrais plus tard ! A la pause, ou durant le repas, quand l'occasion se présentera, quoi ! Rangeant mon téléphone, je repris ma petite sieste, qui ne dura que le temps de dire le mot, puisque les pies arrivèrent et commencèrent à jacasser, en parlant de mes amis. L'une d'entre elle, Sarah je crois, j'ai du mal à les reconnaître par les voix, a dit qu'elle avait eu la _chance_ de voir Shane arriver sans moi, et je me demandais, si finalement, ce n'était la plus petite qui parlait ! Je ne pus aller plus loin, Nate posa son sac sur la table, dans un bruit, qui me parut fracassant puisque je sursautais, faisant bondir quelques personnes au passage. Décidément !

« - Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je pensais que tu m'avais vu arriver !

« - Bah non, comme tu t'en doutes ! Je finissais ma nuit. D'ailleurs, ne comptez pas sur moi pour jacasser, comme des pies aujourd'hui, répondis-je en souriant.

Sourire qu'il me rendit avant de reprendre.

« - Toute façon, tu ne parles jamais assez pour qu'on puisse te comparer à une pie ! Au fait, Shane me charge de te dire qu'il attend ta réponse avec beaucoup d'impatience.

« - Bah si tu le vois avant moi, dis-lui que je répondrais quand j'aurais pris une décision. Pour le moment, la question a été posée aux deux parties concernées, et les arguments fusent de chaque côté. On craint même que cette polémique se transforme en règlements de compte. Donc, les négociations sont en cours ! Si jamais, il a un argument béton qu'il m'en fasse part, je transmettrais aux parties concernées.

« - Je le vois en sport juste après, je lui dirais ! Et maintenant relève-toi, Sondi est peut-être coulant, mais si tu dors durant son cours, il risque de ne pas apprécier.

Effectivement ! Surtout qu'à sa place, je ne l'accepterais pas, non plus ! Cependant, pour une fois, j'aurais aimé qu'il ne me voie pas. Me redressant, je me concentrais sur son cours, prenant une avalanche de notes, en marge de mon cours, pour pouvoir le comprendre lorsque je le relirais demain, à tête reposée. Je fis de même pour les maths, sauf que je ne compris rien du tout. Bon, ça me promet, une bonne soirée de révision demain, tout ça ! Le prof était d'ailleurs en train d'expliquer une méthode plus simple pour arriver au même résultat, quand mon portable vibra. Fronçant les sourcils, je me demandais quel imbécile avait eu l'idée saugrenue de m'envoyer un message à cette heure ?

La sonnerie retentit, et je rangeais rapidement mes affaires, avant de sortir, mon téléphone à la main, pour m'apercevoir que l'idiot en question n'était autre que mon collègue de bus ! « _Si je t'achètes des fleurs, tu acceptes ma modeste compagnie, dans le même bus que toi ? _» J'éclatais d'un rire sincère, ce qui me valut plusieurs regards intrigués. Haussant les épaules, je sortis dans la cour pour les rejoindre. Je connaissais un peu plus leurs emplois du temps à présent, puisque Shane avait d'abord Civilisation, puis sport en compagnie de Nate, qui commençait la journée avec moi. Je me demande, si Jason a un cours commun avec l'un ou l'autre ? Je finis par les repérer, et les rejoignis déjà plus réveillée. Il faut dire que le froid ça réveille ! Je les écoutais, cependant, juste parler, ne voulant pas m'investir dans la conversation, mais celle-ci changea brutalement lorsqu'il me demanda si les parties s'étaient décidées.

« - Euh… En fait, je viens de transmettre ta proposition, et elles y réfléchissent encore, mais c'est sur la bonne voie.

« - Les parties de quoi, demanda Jason intrigué.

« - Les parties de mon cerveau pour savoir, si je l'attends ou non pour prendre le bus, ce soir ! Au fait, sympa votre Central Perk, j'adore.

Ils rirent et j'en conclus que Shane devait leur avoir raconté une partie de notre soirée. Claquant des dents, je resserrais mes bras autour de moi, voulant garder ma chaleur, au lieu de la distribuer au monde, et Shane me tendit les bras. Je m'y blottis sans réfléchir, sous les regards interdits des deux autres. Oui bon, sur ce coup, ils doivent croire que je les apprécie moins que lui, mais la raison est ailleurs, comme la vérité sur la question « Sommes-nous la seule planète habitée ? »

« - Oh, le joli petit couple ! Flûte, je n'ai pas mon appareil, se moqua le comique.

« - T'as vraiment un grain, Jason ! Mais dites-moi tout, vous deux. Il s'est passé quoi hier, au Central Perk ?

« - Oula pleins de choses ! Avec Mitchie, on a bu du chocolat jusqu'à exploser, on a parlé, et beaucoup rit, pendant qu'elle me racontait la vie dans sa famille, avec ses cousines qui te réveillent en sautant sur ton lit.

J'acquiesçais en songeant que ça ne s'était pas vraiment passé ainsi, ou alors, j'avais parlé au mauvais Shane. Les cours reprirent, et je m'écartais de lui à regret. Etrange ! Autant avant, c'était celui que je fuyais le plus, puisqu'il cherchait vraiment à me connaître, autant maintenant je recherchais sa compagnie. Elle m'était devenue sécuritaire ! J'entrais en anglais, priant que les deux prochaines heures passent vite, même si j'adorais le sport à présent. Et dire que le trimestre prochain, on fait du volley. Vivement mars ! Enfin la boxe est tout aussi bien, je peux vous le garantir ! Bon on n'a pas de sac de sable, et on doit juste toucher notre adversaire au lieu de frapper de toutes nos forces, mais l'idée est là. J'aurais du demander un punching-ball à Noël. Enfin, j'adore mon synthé, ceci dit ! Naturellement, comme j'étais pressée d'être à midi, les heures semblèrent se rallonger au maximum, mais finalement, l'heure de manger arriva. Youpi ! Je me rhabillais rapidement, puis rejoignais le self, bien que je ne prenne pas le repas proposé. Je pris quand même une orange, en hiver, c'est toujours utile, puis m'attablais. Les garçons n'étaient pas encore arrivés, apparemment. Le plus étrange dans notre amitié, c'est qu'ils avaient quittés leur table, au milieu de la foule, pour adopter la mienne, perdue dans un coin. A croire qu'ils tenaient plus à moi, que moi à eux. Et pourtant… Pourtant je les adore ! Ma vie à Salt Lake me manque toujours, et Sierra également, mais je regrettais moins la décision de mes parents. D'aller vivre ailleurs, j'entends ! Ici, j'étais différente ! Pas seulement la fille étrange, qui ne fait rien comme les autres, comme à mon ancien lycée, toujours seule avec comme seule compagnie Sierra, ici, je suis plus entourée. J'avais les trois garçons, bon, ça ne faisait que deux personnes de plus, mais ça m'était suffisant. Bientôt, nous serions sept ! Enfin, quand ils auraient des copines, parce que pour ma part, je ne suis pas pressée de sentir un garçon m'embrasser. Je me demande s'ils ont une fille en vue, ou pas encore ? Ils sont peut-être trop concentrés sur leur musique. Non, parce qu'ils jouent bien ! S'ils ont été au Conservatoire, c'est qu'ils doivent tenir une guitare du bon côté non ? Tout en réfléchissant, j'avais été réchauffer mon plat, et à présent, je les attendais, les yeux dans le vide. On me chuchota un « Bouh » et j'eus un léger sursaut, avant de fusiller Jason du regard, tandis que les deux autres riaient légèrement en s'installant. Décidée à faire l'enfant, je croisais les bras, et me renfrognais, dans une attitude totalement puérile, et refusais de leur adresser la parole, même s'ils se confondaient en excuses, en riant franchement, les uns des autres. Au bout de dix minutes, je ne tins plus et les rejoignis dans leurs hilarités. Il n'y a pas à dire, ils savent se faire pardonner, ceux-là ! Enfin, je les appréciais trop pour me fâcher avec eux. Nous nous mîmes à manger, puisque nous étions là pour, ceci dit, et je me figeais lorsque je vis la fourchette de mon voisin d'en face piocher dans la mienne.

« - Non, mais vas-y Jay, je t'en prie, sers-toi !

« - Merci ! Ton truc c'est vachement meilleur que moi.

« - Ouais, mais c'est mon couscous, m'insurgeais-je en secouant la tête. Mange donc ton… Euh… C'est quoi ?

« - Bonne question, rit-il. C'est à base de purée et de poulet, je crois, mais je n'en mettrais pas ma main à couper ! T'en veux ? Tu pourras peut-être me dire !

J'hésitais. Je n'étais pas franchement curieuse mais là… Acquiesçant, je plongeais ma fourchette dans son plat et goûtais. Ce n'était pas d'une grande finesse, mais pas du tout. C'est limite mangeable en fait. Ceci dit, je souris en constatant que ce n'était pas du tout du poulet.

« - Je ne sais pas trop ou tu as mis tes papilles gustatives, mais c'est du colin, je crois ! Enfin du poisson sûr ! Et non pas du poulet. Ceci dit, c'est peut-être un poil trop cuit !

« - Je le savais que mon père était nul en cuisine. Maman est chez sa mère pour la semaine, et comme Abby est trop jeune pour toucher au gaz, c'est papa qui s'y colle, mais ce n'est pas concluant.

Nous rîmes de sa grimace, et comme je n'avais pas spécialement faim, lui proposais de faire assiette commune. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser passer l'après-midi avec rien dans l'estomac. Il commença par refuser, je fis semblant de me lever pour aller mettre le reste à la poubelle. A ce moment-là seulement, il fut d'accord, et Nate me sourit. Bon visiblement, il avait compris ma manœuvre. Et bien tant pis, je n'allais pas le laisser mourir de faim, qui allait me divertir quand je n'aurais pas le moral ? Quand ils eurent finis, nous nous levâmes, et Jason me fit un énorme bisou sur la joue pour me remercier sous le regard incendiaire de plusieurs filles. Bon, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas comme si avant, elles m'appréciaient de toute façon ! De mon statut de nouvelle, je suis passée à celui de « la fille à abattre ». Seulement, comme elles ne veulent pas se mettre les garçons à dos, j'ai un petit répit. Sauf qu'ils ne sont pas violents pour un sous, et je crois même qu'ils ne savent même pas ce que signifie crier.

Le reste de la journée fut rapide, même si Shane m'avait quasiment harceler pour savoir si nous prendrions le bus ensemble, mais j'avais gardé le silence. Non, que je ne savais pas si oui ou non, je voulais rentrer avec lui, mais juste pour l'ennuyer. Et puis, il était tout gentil, et pleins d'attention, juste pour que je dise oui, donc dans ce cas… Je ne suis pas de celle qui profite, habituellement, mais c'était agréable, même si je ne comptais pas recommencer ce jeu avant très longtemps. Peut-être jamais ! Le cours d'espagnol se termina et je me levais d'un bond. Je ne voulais pas le rater. Shane, pas le bus ! Sortant en hâte, je rejoignis l'arrêt et fus triste de le voir vide. Bon, il a dut penser que j'avais pris celui d'avant ! Oui, sauf que c'est impossible, il passe toutes les vingt minutes, et le prochain ne sera là que dans cinq minutes. Donc, l'autre était passé il y a presque dix minutes, et j'étais en cours ! Soupirant, je m'assis au bord du banc et attendis, gelée que le prochain arrive. Je craignais d'être seule à l'attendre mais il arriva et sourit en me voyant. Alors qu'il allait parler, je pris les devants. Feignant d'être en colère, je lui dis, sur un ton de reproche :

« - Ah bah quand même ! J'ai failli attendre ! Et tu étais où d'ailleurs ?

« - En cours, la belle, en cours. Alors dois-je en conclure que finalement, on va prendre le même ?

« - Alors ça, ça va dépendre, tu comptes vraiment m'acheter des fleurs ?

J'avoue que je serais gênée s'il disait oui, mais bon ! Je sais que c'est toujours agréable d'en recevoir, et je ne suis pas contre habituellement, mais bon là ça serait idiot, et inutile. Nous ne nous étions pas vraiment fâchés.

« - Si en échange, j'ai la chance, que dis-je l'honneur, de pouvoir prendre le bus à tes côtés, je veux bien y laisser tout ce que j'ai mis de côté pour aller à l'université, s'amusa-t-il.

Je secouais la tête affligée en l'entendant se moquer de moi, et le frappais doucement, pour le punir de sa blague idiote. Seulement, avant que je puisse réagir, il m'attrapa le poignet et m'attira contre lui. J'aurais pu me reculer, mais je ne le fis pas. J'aimais bien être contre lui, à respirer son odeur, mélange de musc et de lessive à la lavande ! Enfin bref, c'est super agréable. Cependant, je m'écartais après quelques instants, et me rassis. Levant les yeux, je le vis un petit sourire aux lèvres, secouer la tête avant de me rejoindre. Comme à son habitude, il se mit près de moi, et je posais la tête sur son épaule en marmonnant :

« - Bouge pas, je dors un peu. Réveille-moi quand notre carrosse arrive !

Je le sentis acquiescer, et je soupirais. La vie est décidément bien étrange ! Il y a un mois, j'aurais été incapable de me tenir contre lui, de lui faire la bise le matin, ou de rechercher à tout prix le contact. Aujourd'hui, il m'était devenu, un peu, indispensable ! Perdue dans mes pensées, je sursautais quand sa main, à travers son gant, me caressa la joue. Me redressant, et prenant mon sac, je me levais pour monter dans le bus. Nous nous assîmes, et je surpris le regard amusé du conducteur. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine celui-là ? Qu'on sort ensemble ? Y a peu de chance.

« - Alors, on descend où ? Près de chez toi, ou on se balade, me demanda mon ami.

« - Non, faut que je dorme, sinon, demain je vais être morte. Et vous allez avoir honte de moi ! Atroce ! Je vais dormir debout, répondre à côté à chacune de vos questions, et me casser la figure tout le temps. Et puis, j'ai mes devoirs à rattraper ! Sinon, ça aurait été avec plaisir.

« - Une autre fois alors ?

J'acquiesçais en bâillant. Fichu sommeil tiens ! J'aurais adoré qu'on retourne au Colibri pour boire un chocolat chaud, et parler tous les deux de nos vies, comme si le lycée n'existait pas. Me tournant vers lui, je dis :

« - Si t'as rien de prévu, on remet ça à vendredi. Après tout, j'ai le week-end pour faire mes devoirs, et je peux rentrer plus tard, vu qu'on n'a pas cours le lendemain !

Il fixa devant lui quelques secondes, puis accepta. Génial ! Vendredi, je sors. Bon par contre, je passerais, enfin on passera, déposer nos sacs avant, peut-être, parce que bon, se trimbaler nos cours, n'a rien d'agréable. Je lui soumis l'idée et il acquiesça en souriant, puis prévint le conducteur qu'on descendait. Nous sortîmes pour affronter le froid de la saison et il me raccompagna jusqu'à chez moi, comme depuis la veille. Encore une habitude, ou le faisait-il par plaisir ? Peut-être juste pour être sûr que je ne me faisais pas agresser en chemin ? Allez savoir, hormis lui, personne n'a la réponse, et je suppose qu'il ne me répondra pas si je la lui posais, de but en blanc. Soupirant, je lui fis la bise avant de rentrer, en le remerciant pour sa compagnie, et quand il commença à repartir, je fermais la porte. La maison était silencieuse et j'en profitais pour me mettre au travail. J'avais mes devoirs à faire, et mes cours à comprendre, mais surtout j'avais sommeil ! Très sommeil !

Les trois jours qui suivirent passèrent rapidement. Je m'étais avancée dans mes exercices au maximum, afin de pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec lui. La veille, j'avais demandé à mes parents l'autorisation de manger en ville avec des amis, en restant vague sur qui seraient présent ! Depuis quelques jours, en fait depuis mercredi, lorsqu'ils avaient vu Shane me raccompagner, et moi qui lui faisais la bise, ils me taquinaient sur _le joli petit couple qu'on faisait !_ Ouais, sauf qu'on est juste amis, en fait ! Enfin bref, j'avais l'autorisation de rentrer à minuit maximum. Nous ne connaissions pas vraiment la ville après tout, mais bon, je doute qu'on reste là-bas aussi longtemps. Aussi je m'étais empressée d'envoyer un message à Shane, le prévenant que s'il était d'accord, on pouvait même manger un truc, au lieu de se contenter de boire simplement, et il fut d'accord.

Au midi, alors qu'ils faisaient la queue, je les rejoignis sans manifester ma présence, juste pour les espionner un peu. Savoir de quoi ils parlaient quand je n'étais pas là. Le sujet me surprit puisque Jason interrogeait Shane sur le rapprochement significatif, qu'il y avait eu entre nous, et je me crispais. Je savais que je devais les prévenir de ma présence, seulement j'avais décidé d'attendre la réponse de Shane, et elle me rassura.

« - Non, on n'est pas ensemble, Jay, et tu le sais ! On est juste amis.

« - Alors, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu la prends presque tout le temps dans tes bras ? Que vous venez, et repartez toujours ensemble, et que vous vous programmez des rendez-vous en tête à tête ?

« - Ecoute, t'as raison ! Quand je l'ai emmené au Colibri, il s'est passé quelque chose, mais ce n'est en rien ce que tu crois. J'aimerais vous en parler, juré, après tout, on n'a aucun secret les uns pour les autres mais là c'est à elle de vous en parler, désolé ! Et si un jour, elle vous le dit, vous comprendrez ma réaction. En attendant, le débat est clos !

« - Ouais, on mènera notre enquête, s'entêta le frère d'Abby.

Je décidais d'intervenir à ce moment-là.

« - Tu t'es enfin aperçu que tu n'avais aucun talent pour la musique et tu te reconvertis, demandais-je innocemment.

Ils rirent, et Jason éluda ma question, croyant que j'allais abandonner. Bon, je n'ai pas insisté, parce que je savais pertinemment que c'était moi le sujet de l'enquête, mais tant pis ! Faisons comme si je l'ignorais. Je les écoutais donc, changer habilement de sujet, orientant la conversation loin de ses investigations, et retins un sourire. Pire que des amis, c'était des frères, chacun veillant sur les secrets des autres avec une rare jalousie. Bien, j'en apprenais chaque jour, un peu plus. Sauf que voilà, plus ça venait, plus je me rapprochais de Shane, recherchant sa compagnie à chaque instant, et j'avais peur qu'il finisse par en avoir marre que je le colle ainsi. Mon portable me prévint que j'avais un message et je le lus. C'était Sierra qui m'annonçait qu'elle venait d'être acceptée dans une faculté pour apprendre le mandarin, avec une immersion complète dans le pays en question, durant six mois. De joie, je posais mon plateau sur la table et l'appelais aussitôt. Elle m'avait appris quelques mots, et je la fis rire en parlant chinois. Sauf que voilà, hormis « bonjour ! Bonne vacances ! Merci ! Au revoir ! Bonne chance ! » Je ne savais rien dire correctement. Quand je raccrochais, les garçons me regardaient intrigués, puis reprirent la conversation.

Un peu plus tard, nous étions dans un coin de couloir et, pour leur montrer que je les appréciais tout autant que leur ami, je leur demandais s'ils accepteraient de me donner leur numéro. Nous échangeâmes donc nos coordonnées, puis je les écoutais parler de leur réunion musicale de la semaine, et souris. La vie à leurs côtés était vraiment agréable ! Aucun ne cherchait constamment à tout savoir de moi, malgré que Jason soit d'une curiosité monstre. Et surtout, avec eux, je ne jouais aucun jeu. J'étais moi-même presque tout le temps ! Bien que je ne dise pas encore complètement tout ce que je pensais.

La journée passa rapidement, et lorsque je sortis d'espagnol, je souriais de toutes mes dents. Je rejoignis l'arrêt de bus d'un pas léger, en sifflotant une chanson que j'avais en tête, depuis quelques jours. Le dernier extrait de TJ Tyler, pour être exact ! Vraiment entraînant ! Shane me rejoignit rapidement et je déchantais quand je le vis accompagné de Judith et d'une blonde. Il resta debout cependant, tandis que je m'éloignais en les fusillant toutes les deux des yeux. Le bus arriva et j'y montais sans un mot. Finalement, j'allais passer la soirée dans ma chambre. Hors de question de me coltiner ces deux pimbêches, toute la soirée. Mon portable vibra, et j'ouvris le message.« _Rentre chez toi, je me débarrasse d'elles, et je t'y rejoins pour qu'on aille manger, comme prévu ! Enfin, si t'es toujours d'accord !_ » Je le regardais, et vit qu'il me fixait également, aussi j'acquiesçais simplement et il eut un petit sourire. Pour ma part, je mis mes écouteurs, écoutant ma musique, afin d'éviter d'entendre leurs babillages. Seulement voilà, un homme, visiblement pressé, monta dans le bus, et se colla à moi. M'écartant rapidement, je le bousculais avec mon sac, et reçus la moitié de son café sur moi. Fichu bonhomme, pestais-je en regardant le liquide tâcher mon manteau ainsi que mon jeans. Lorsque je dus descendre, je courus rapidement chez moi, afin d'avoir le temps de me changer, en priant qu'il réussisse à se libérer. Montant dans ma chambre, j'enlevais mon manteau, et je vidais ses poches avant de le mettre au sol. J'ouvris mon armoire et cherchais ce que je pouvais mettre. C'est stupide mais j'avais envie d'être jolie ! Pas trop de manière à ce qu'on ne me regarde pas trop mais bon ! Enfin heureusement, il faisait encore trop froid pour que je mette autre chose qu'un pantalon, songeais-je en voyant mes shorts. Je pris ma tunique, rouge rosée, un slim blanc, et pris mon manteau tout aussi blanc. Habituellement, je ne le mettais qu'à Augusta, mais bon, j'allais devoir faire une exception. J'allais mettre mes vêtements au sale, puis retournais au rez-de-chaussée m'attendant à tout moment à recevoir un message m'indiquant qu'on reportait. Seulement voilà, à la place, la sonnette retentit et j'ouvris pour lui faire face. Prenant manteau, écharpe et gants, je le suivis. Nous reprîmes le bus, et il s'excusa d'avoir été long, mais elles ne voulaient pas le lâcher apparemment. Et lorsqu'il avait prétexté un rendez-vous, elles lui avaient demandé avec qui, selon ses dires. Et bé, elles sont accro celles-là ! Lorsque je lui fis la remarque à voix haute, il acquiesça en soupirant. Le bus arriva et nous déposa finalement devant le café que je commençais à apprécier. Une fois encore, nous montâmes à l'étage, où seul un jeune couple, se regardait dans les yeux, en zappant le reste du monde. C'est mignon l'amour ! Ce qui me fait penser…

« - Dis donc, vos groupies, elles vont faire comment quand vous aurez des copines ? Les tuer avant de vous sauter dessus ?

« - Prions que non, soupira-t-il. J'imagine qu'elles vont essayer de nous séparer, et… En fait, j'en sais rien, et comme, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de parler d'elles…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et le serveur, le même que la dernière fois, sauf qu'il avait les cheveux rouges, et qu'il portait un badge où était écrit « Brian » nous apporta nos boissons. Lorsqu'il repartit, je baissais les yeux sur ma tasse, et posais la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

« - Dis-moi Shane, si je te demande d'être absolument franc, tu accepterais de répondre à une question ?

« - Dans la mesure du possible, oui ! Parce qu'il y a certaines choses qu'il est préférable que tu ignores, et dont je n'ai pas le droit de parler sans l'accord des concernés.

« - T'inquiète, il n'y a que nous de concernés, souris-je. Je sais que lundi, j'ai beaucoup parlé à cette table même, d'ailleurs, et que tu es plus protecteur envers moi, ce que j'apprécie, assurais-je, mais… Si tu en avais marre que je… Que je sois collante, disons, tu me le dirais ?

« - Naturellement ! Mais tu en es encore loin. La preuve, tu me colles, entre guillemets que dans le bus, sauf ce soir, et je m'en excuse encore mais elles me sont tombées dessus après mon cours de bio, et durant les pauses. Je n'ai pas encore cent cinquante messages de toi, par jour, et tu ne me traques pas donc, c'est bon, rit-il. Mais promis, si tu devenais envahissante, je te le dirais ! Et puisque nous sommes francs, je t'avoue qu'au contraire, j'aime bien te prendre dans mes bras. Tu me fais penser à une toute petite chose fragile quand tu grelottes, et c'est un véritable plaisir de m'occuper de toi !… A ton tour d'être franche, ça ne t'ennuie pas que je me sois rapproché de toi, alors que j'avais promis de ne pas changer !

« - Non, ris-je. En fait, au début, j'avais peur que tu m'attendes à chaque fin de cours, ce genre de chose, tu sais, et puis finalement non, tu es resté pareil ! J'ai juste noté, hormis tes nombreuses invitations à me servir de bouillotte, que tu me regardais plus souvent, cherchant sûrement à t'assurer que je n'étais pas en train de déprimer dans mon coin !

Il rit avant de m'assurer que j'avais raison. Il veillait sur moi, non pour vérifier si je déprimais, mais plus pour savoir si je regrettais ou non mes aveux.

« - Non rassure-toi ! T'en parler m'a soulagé en quelque sorte. Enfin, disons que le poids sur mes épaules me semble moins lourd, et plus supportable. Et d'après maman, je semble changée !

« - Nate et Jason l'ont remarqués aussi ! Dès mardi, ils m'ont demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, ici-même, pour que tu sembles moins distante. Mais promis, j'ai rien dit ! Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler de toute façon ! J'ai juste dit qu'on avait parlé, et que…

« - Je sais, le coupais-je. Quand Jason t'interrogeait à la cafète, j'étais là, et je vous écoutais ! Pas que je vous espionne hein, c'est juste que je voulais savoir de quoi vous parliez quand je n'étais pas là, et j'ai été déçue en constatant que c'était de moi, dis-je en réprimant un sourire.

« - Non, d'habitude, on parle musique, cinéma, littérature, filles, et même voiture, mais là, c'était une exception ! On t'apprécie beaucoup donc forcément, si on projetait demain d'aller voir un film, on te proposerait de venir avec nous, si le style est susceptible de te plaire, mais bon. On n'est pas branché histoire d'amour tragique.

« - Moi non plus, j'ai juste mes périodes, me défendis-je.… Attend, vous parlez de filles ? Y aurait-il une chance qu'une fille ait réussie à vous éloigner de vos guitares ?

« - Hormis toi, tu veux dire ? Pour ma part non. Quant à Nate et Jason, désolé mais tu les interrogeras toi-même ! Mais même quand on en parle, parce que ce n'est pas un sujet qui revient souvent, c'est en général, pour critiquer l'attitude du club des oiseaux par exemple, ou toi, au début de l'année ! Tu nous intriguais à nous envoyer balader, et c'était amusant de te voir partir en marmonnant des phrases du genre « Et c'est pour me débiter ce genre d'âneries, qu'ils me dérangent ! »

« - Pas même une fille en dehors du lycée, dans ta rue par exemple, demandais-je en éludant volontairement la suite de son discours sur moi.

Il secoua la tête en riant avant de me demander pourquoi je m'intéressais soudainement à leurs vies sociales. Rougissant, j'expliquais :

« - Bah, vous êtes mes seuls amis à Akron, et je préfère me préparer psychologiquement à l'avance, de devoir bientôt vous partager avec d'autres filles et devoir surtout les supporter !

Il rit de bon cœur et m'assura que dès qu'une lui plairait, il me préviendrait à l'avance, pour que je puisse me faire à l'idée. Nous commandâmes, le temps que Brian était dans la salle. Le repas fut délicieux, et la conversation roula loin des histoires de cœur, jusqu'à ce que ce soit lui qui le remette sur le tapis. Pour ma part, j'avais juste à questionner les deux autres, pour savoir s'il y aurait bientôt une autre fille avec nous, mais apparemment, Shane n'avait pas tout dit.

« - Et toi alors ? Y'a pas un seul garçon à Akron qui te plaise ? Même juste physiquement, pour le moment. L'amour viendra après !

« - Tu plaisantes, j'espère, m'écriais-je. Non, aucun garçon ne me plait ici ou ailleurs, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement ! Enfin si, j'aime vos personnalités à tous les trois, et je crois que… Que si un jour, je devais avoir un copain, j'aimerais qu'il vous ressemble un peu, dans un sens ! Tu sais, qu'il ne soit pas aussi insipide que le reste des gars du lycée, qui font rouler leurs muscles sur leurs chemises pour impressionner les filles, avant de parler voiture en décrétant que les filles n'y connaissent rien, caricaturais-je en souriant. Au contraire, moi, il faudrait… De toute façon, faudrait qu'il aime la musique, c'est obligé, puisque ça fait partit intégrante de ma vie, et qu'il aime écouter le silence, sans chercher à le meubler par des propos insipides. Qu'il ne soit pas porté sur… Les relations intimes, chuchotais-je mal à l'aise. Et qu'il s'entende avec vous, bien sûr, mais bon, s'il a un peu votre mentalité, ça devrait aller tout seul. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu recherches chez une fille ? Un cerveau ?

« - En partie oui, rit-il avant de reprendre sérieusement. J'y ai jamais réfléchi, en fait ! Il faudrait qu'elle aime la musique, puisque comme toi, c'est une partie importante de ma vie, qu'elle s'entende avec Jay, Nate et toi, naturellement, après… Qu'elle ait de la conversation, et qu'elle aime rire, et surprendre, surtout ! J'ai toujours apprécié les personnes qui ne se dévoilent pas ! Tu sais, comme toi. Qu'il faut interroger pour en savoir plus, quoique toi, t'es pire, parce que même avec un action ou vérité, t'as réussi à garder un épais mystère sur toi. Une enquête digne d'Hercule Poirot.

Je le remerciais du compliment, puisqu'il était vrai que je parlais très peu de ma vie, préférant écouter celle des autres, et puis avec eux trois, j'en apprenais beaucoup sur les leurs, juste en les écoutant. A nouveau, la conversation s'éloigna des relations sentimentales, pour ne plus y revenir avant que je ne la relance sans le faire exprès. Nous étions dans la rue, à présent et il me tenait contre lui, pour me réchauffer. Et vu de l'extérieur, on ressemblait à un couple, surtout quand il me parlait à l'oreille ! Nous attendions le bus, et j'étais contre sa poitrine à écouter les battements lents et réguliers de son cœur, quand je souris. Levant les yeux vers lui, je dis :

« - Tu sais quand tu auras une copine, essaie de l'avoir en été, histoire que je ne sois pas coupée du jour au lendemain de mon radiateur perso !

« - Et puis quoi encore ? Nos câlins font partis intégrante de notre relation, hors de question que je me passe de ta présence dans mes bras, parce que j'ai une copine ! Elle s'y fera, rit-il.

« - J'imagine déjà la scène de ménage ! En plein hiver, un soir comme celui-là, elle grelottant de froid pendant que son copain me réchauffe, moi, l'amie. Elle ne va pas apprécier !

« - Je l'inviterais pas dans ce cas. On se fera nos tête-à-tête en privé, sans elle !

Je levais les yeux et notais qu'il se moquait encore de moi ! Décidément ! Je lui mis une tape sur l'épaule, et pour toute réponse, il embrassa ma tempe, avant de me pousser vers notre bus qui venait d'arriver. Quand nous fûmes à l'intérieur, je croisais le regard d'une fille qui me fusilla et demandais à Shane s'il la connaissait. Pour toute réponse, il poussa un profond soupir, et je compris qu'il s'agissait encore d'une groupie. Bon tant pis, lundi tout le lycée ne parlera que de ça, du moins les trois pies, mais la soirée est trop agréable pour que je m'éloigne. Et dire que le week-end prochain, un bout de ma famille descend ! J'eus un frisson en pensant à Dylan. C'était ses parents qui venaient, et j'étais persuadée qu'il ferait parti du voyage. Il allait falloir que je trouve une excuse pour avoir un verrou dans ma chambre ! Les jumelles ne seraient pas là, cette fois-ci.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est fini ! Bon la fin n'est pas très intéressante, sauf qu'on apprend que ni l'un ni l'autre, ne sont amoureux ! Du moins pour le moment ! Sauf s'ils ont mentie ?… On verra comment je vais écrire la fin de cette fic ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Bon même si <strong>chris87<strong> menace Dylan d'un coup de nitro… lol

Miss Tagada (L)


	14. Dîner

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Tout d'abord désolée de poster si tard, mais vous savez ce qu'on dit ? Enfin j'espère moi je sais plus lol. J'espère que ce chapitre, plus transitif qu'autre chose, vous plaira. Merci tout particulièrement à **aureliascott3**, **Gabrielle Raven Malfoy**, **nouna** et **Love-Read** pour leurs reviews. Merci de laisser vos coms les filles. Ça me touche.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections de **chris87**

**PS** : Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

**Chapitre 13**

Le reste du week-end passa rapidement. J'avais passé mon samedi à bosser mes cours, afin de prendre un peu d'avance dans toutes les matières, tandis que les garçons répétaient. Le dimanche, alors que j'étais en pleine balade solitaire au parc, j'avais croisé Heather, la mère de Shane. J'avais _rapidement_ rencontré deux de ses jeunes cousins, puisque j'avais sauté sur la première excuse pour partir. Seulement voilà, elle m'avait invitée à dîner et ne sachant dire non, j'avais accepté. Logique, me direz-vous ! Sauf que je savais que je ne pouvais pas, puisque ma famille arrivait vendredi et ne repartiraient que dimanche, puisque mon oncle ne travaille pas le lundi. Margaret, ma tante, ne travaille pas du tout, quand à Dylan… J'imagine qu'il va sécher les cours… Ses parents sont assez coulant sur ce point, et puis bon, il n'est qu'en première ! Enfin bref, petite parenthèse déjà refermée.

Nous étions jeudi et j'étais en Espagnol, en train de dessiner distraitement une guitare, comme celle que j'avais toujours dans les cheveux. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'ajoutais un anneau, comme celui que Shane portait. Pour terminer le tout, je fis deux yeux rieurs, et un grand sourire. J'adore les cours d'espagnol !

« - Oh, je vois que mademoiselle Torrès fait preuve de beaucoup de talent artistique, commenta la prof avec son accent acheté au rabais dans le supermarché le plus proche. Vous semblez croire que votre niveau vous autorise à ne pas suivre mon cours, je suppose ?

« - Non, madame, répondis-je embarrassée d'être le point de mire de ma la classe.

« - Vous vous fichez de moi, en plus ?

« - Je… Non, je vous écoutais, affirmais-je sachant que c'était faux.

Elle me demanda de répéter son cours, et un discret coup d'œil au tableau m'apprit qu'on décortiquait encore La vie est un songe. J'avais déjà lu la pièce mais c'était à une autre époque, quand j'habitais à Salt Lake, enfin, ce n'est pas l'heure de réfléchir. Sachant qu'on apprenait, encore, les tournures de phrases du théâtre, je lui donnais une réponse approximative sur le sujet. Réponse qui lui fit froncer les sourcils, et repartir sans un mot. Visiblement, j'avais tapé juste. Trop fort, je suis ! Me retenant de secouer la tête devant ma bêtise, je me concentrais sur son cours, feignant de ne pas m'y intéresser comme quand je dessinais. La sonnerie retentit, et elle me demanda de rester. Encore ? Flûte alors ! Dis madame, si je te dis que j'ai rendez-vous avec un garçon gentil comme un bisousnours, et que je te fais un grand sourire innocent, tu me laisses partir ? Non, bon tant pis, je vais garder ma mine sérieuse. Elle me demanda d'être plus attentive en cours, si je ne voulais pas être collée. Selon elle, mon niveau, bien que plus que satisfaisant, ne devait pas me permettre de prendre son cours avec légèreté. En fille sage, j'acquiesçais lui promettant, sans trop y croire, de ne plus dessiner sur mon cahier, puis elle dut être satisfaite de mon air penaud, et me libéra. Merci ma poule ! Je ramassais mes affaires et sortis en pouffant. Ce n'est pas demain, que je lui dirais ce genre de chose ! Je sortis du bâtiment pour voir passer mon bus, et soupirais. Bon je rentrerais seule, une nouvelle fois. Tant pis, ce n'est pas la mort. Et ça me laissera le temps de trouver une solution aux deux dîners de vendredi. Je rejoignis l'arrêt en poussant un soupir bruyant, et j'entendis un rire qui me manquait presque. Levant les yeux, je vis Shane assis tranquillement, et lui demandais ce qu'il faisait encore là, son portable en main, alors que le bus venait de partir.

« - Je t'attendais et j'allais t'envoyer un message quand je t'ai entendu ! Alors ma… La belle, qu'est-ce qui te fait soupirer ainsi ?

« - Rien, rien, éludais-je. Tu allais m'appeler comment avant de te rétracter ? Ma… Quoi ?

« - J'allais dire ma belle, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécierais cette marque d'appartenance.

« - En fait… ça me plait bien. J'adopte, enfin, je te donne l'autorisation de m'appeler comme ça, souris-je.

Il rit doucement, et tapotant la place à ses côtés me demanda, une nouvelle fois, pourquoi je semblais en pleine réflexion. Du bout des lèvres, je lui relatais mon problème, bien qu'il soit déjà au courant que j'étais attendue chez lui. Nous réfléchîmes ensemble à une solution, quand il me fixa d'un coup :

« - Tu penses que Connie refuserait de te laisser libre vendredi ? Surtout que ce _cher Dylan_ est présent, ajouta-t-il froidement.

« - Mes parents ne sont pas au courant Shane, soupirais-je avant de ramener mes genoux contre ma poitrine. En fait, tu es le seul ! Même Sierra, que je connais depuis que je sais marcher, n'en a jamais rien su ! J'imagine qu'elle doit avoir compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, sinon comment expliquer qu'avant Noël, je me laissais doucement séduire par Marc, qui faisait la fameuse fête, et qu'à partir de la rentrée, je le fuyais comme la peste. J'ai même hurlé le jour où il m'a agrippé le bras.

Notre bus arriva, et nous y montâmes, mais une nouvelle fois, nous ne descendîmes que près du Colibri. Je commençais à apprécier ce café. Avant de monter, nous passâmes commande à Brian, et je précisais à Shane que c'était à mon tour de l'inviter. Il grimaça, mais je réussis à avoir gain de cause, et souris fière de moi, puis nous allâmes à notre table. Durant quelques secondes, je restais les yeux dans le vide, à réfléchir à une solution. Non pas pour le dîner, au pire, je pense que maman ne refusera pas que je passe la soirée ailleurs, mais la nuit ? Je serai bien obligée de dormir chez moi. Or avec mon cousin sous le même toit, je suis certaine que je ne pourrais pas dormir, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il vienne. Le serveur nous apporta nos boissons, et quand nous fûmes seuls, Shane se dévoua pour prévenir ma mère de mon invitation à dîner chez eux.

« - C'est gentil, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Ils arrivent vendredi, et ne repartent que dimanche. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Deux nuits sous le même toit que lui. Insurmontable !

Je poussais un long soupir, pour donner du poids à ma dernière phrase, puis croisais les bras sur ma poitrine en m'affalant contre le dossier. Je devais trouver un moyen discret de l'empêcher de m'approcher. La journée, c'était jouable, je n'aurais qu'à la passer avec les adultes, mais la nuit ? Je ne pouvais pas demander à mes parents de dormir avec eux, ça serait ridicule.

Durant deux heures, nous discutâmes, puis il me proposa de rentrer. Nous avions nos devoirs à faire après tout, et je devais prévenir maman. Durant le trajet, je lui posais des questions sur sa vie, et il y répondit avec joie avant de me demander d'où me venait cette soudaine curiosité. S'il savait ! En fait, c'était simple tant qu'il me parlait, je devais me concentrer sur ce qu'il me disait, et ainsi j'oubliais mes petits problèmes. Pas plus simple ! Et puis, c'est un de mes amis, et je ne savais pas grand-chose de lui. Comme des deux autres, mais je n'avais que lui, sous la main, donc… Le bus nous déposa devant chez moi, et il me raccompagna, une nouvelle fois, m'expliquant qu'il comptait prévenir maman ce soir. Je l'arrêtais sur le perron, et me tournais face à lui :

« - Je te préviens, mes parents s'imaginent qu'on sort ensemble, vu que tu me raccompagnes tout le temps, donc t'étonnes pas s'ils font de drôle d'allusions, d'accord ?

« - C'est pas les seuls, marmonna-t-il.

J'ouvris la porte, en lui demandant la liste, et il m'expliqua que sa mère était également persuadée que nous étions un couple ainsi que certaines mauvaises langues du lycée, et Jason. Marrant, je ne m'attendais pas à entendre son prénom dans la liste. Intriguée, je lui demandais l'avis de Nate sur le sujet, tout en pendant mon manteau, et il me taquina sur mon éventuel béguin pour son ami.

« - Euh, non. Je l'aime comme un ami, je vous aime tous les trois de la même façon, mais comme je connais également ton avis la question, et qu'il est contraire à celui de Jay, je m'interroge.

Il rit et me rassura. Nate était persuadé que nous n'étions qu'amis, même s'il avait compris qu'il s'était passé un truc qui nous avait rapproché, mais il était loin du compte, et ça me rassura. Nous allâmes au salon pour voir mes parents s'embrasser. Pas très agréable ! Riant, ils s'éloignèrent et papa nous demanda la raison de cette visite surprise. Avant que je n'aie le temps de parler, Shane se chargea d'expliquer la situation, de manière claire et posée. Ce que j'aurais été incapable de faire.

« - Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais maman a invité Mitchie à manger chez nous, ce vendredi, et comme il est impossible de dire non à Heather Gray, votre fille a accepté ! Je sais que vous recevez de la famille ce week-end, mais je me disais qu'avec un peu de chance, vous accepteriez de me prêter mon petit… Mitchie, pour une soirée. Je vous promets de la ramener intacte.

Je rougis en songeant qu'il avait été à deux doigts de leur confier un de mes surnoms, mais finalement ils acceptèrent, et je fus soulagée. Bien, j'avais réglé mon problème le moins important. Restais la suite ! Sachant que la suite de la conversation ne le concernait, officiellement, pas il prétexta des devoirs à faire et s'éclipsa rapidement. Je le raccompagnais cependant jusqu'à la petite barrière et le pris dans mes bras, embrassant sa joue du même coup, pour le remercier de m'avoir enlevé une épine du pied.

« - Fais-moi signe à la prochaine, je garde ma pince à épiler sous la main.

« - Mais t'as fini de te moquer de moi comme ça ?

« - Qui aime bien, charrie bien !

« - Non, c'est châtie en logique, le corrigeais-je.

« - Ouais, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être blessant. Qui sait ? Libérée comme tu es, tu serais capable de nous tourner le dos, et je n'ai pas envie que tu t'éloignes de moi, souffla-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je n'ajoutais rien, mais lui fis un second bisou avant de lui dire de rentrer s'il ne voulait pas que sa mère ne le punisse. Riant, il s'éclipsa en me donnant rendez-vous dans le bus le lendemain, et je rentrais. Maman était à la cuisine, occupée à cuisiner, et me harcela gentiment sur l'intensité de notre relation. Plus par habitude que par réelle exaspération, je m'indignais, puis montais dans ma chambre, drapée dans ma pseudo dignité. Elle rit de bon cœur, et je courus commencer mes devoirs. Décidément, la vie d'une adolescente, c'est compliquée. Mettant un fond sonore, je bossais, et au bout d'une heure papa vint me prévenir que le repas était prêt. Les rejoignant, je souris en entendant maman parler de son service traiteur. Il ouvrait lundi, et elle avait hâte de s'y mettre.

La soirée fut calme à souhait, même s'ils parlaient tous deux de l'arrivée imminente de ma famille. Feignant de ne pas y attacher d'importance, je demandais où ils allaient dormir, et maman m'expliqua que Dwight et sa femme seraient dans la chambre d'amis, alors que Dylan dormirait dans le salon. Génial, comme ça, il pourra monter tranquillement pour venir me voir. A cette pensée, je frissonnais de dégoût, et me murais dans le silence. J'allais devoir trouver un moyen de fermer ma chambre à clé, ça devenait urgent !

J'y consacrais toutes mes pensées, sitôt que j'eus terminée mes devoirs, sans trouver de solutions valables. Et même durant le vendredi, pendant le trajet en bus, ou encore au cours du repas et la pause, je cherchais une échappatoire sans la trouver pour autant. Soupirant, je posais, sans douceur, ma fourchette sur la table, et Nate me regarda étonné.

« - Un problème ?

« - Non ! Enfin oui, mais non !… Sauf que si en fait, soupirais-je.

Ils me regardèrent tous les trois amusés, sans doute par ma réponse qui ne ressemblait à rien, mais bon. Je décidais de leur donner un complément d'information.

« - C'est juste que ça plusieurs mois que j'ai envie de mettre un verrou à ma chambre, sans trouver d'explication valable pour mes parents, et si je leur dis maintenant, ils vont s'imaginer que c'est pour que je sois tranquille avec Shane, quand il vient, puisqu'ils s'imaginent, à tord, qu'on est ensemble.

Ils ne dirent rien, mais je notais le regard curieux de Jason. A tous les coups, il devait se demandais si je disais ou non la vérité, mais je n'avais pas la tête à m'expliquer avec lui. Surtout que voilà, on est juste amis non ?

La journée passa rapidement, et Shane me proposa de venir accueillir ma famille avec moi. Oui, parce que c'était quand même le minimum d'être là pour leur arrivée non ? J'acquiesçais donc. Ils arrivaient à seize heures, mais je pourrais toujours prétendre qu'on avait prévu de bosser nos maths ou autre chose.

Finalement, je n'eus pas besoin d'excuse. Mes parents n'étaient pas là quand nous arrivâmes, et nous nous installâmes au salon pour travailler, comme les élèves sérieux que nous n'étions pas vraiment. J'appréciais qu'il soit là pour mes retrouvailles avec Dylan, même si la rencontre allait être glaciale. Tant pis ! Mes parents arrivèrent alors que je lui donnais un cours d'espagnol, parce qu'il peinait dans cette matière. Ils étaient accompagnés par ma famille, et je me levais d'un bond, mal à l'aise. Seulement voilà, j'étais vraiment ravie de revoir Dwight, et je lui sautais au cou. C'était mon oncle préféré, et mon parrain. Il passait des heures à faire le pitre, ou à raconter des blagues, parfois tellement nulles, qu'elles me faisaient rire. A bien des égards, je le retrouvais un peu en Jason. Il m'embrassa avant de me demander si j'avais un copain, vu mon air épanouit. Cette question me figea, et il en profita pour me taper sur le haut de la tête, sans doute pour me rapetisser, allez savoir ! Secouant la tête, j'embrassais Margaret, puis Dylan, avec le même enthousiasme que j'avais manifesté pour sa mère, puis leur présentais Shane. Aussitôt, je regrettais mon geste. Mon cousin le fusilla du regard, avant de lui serrer la main. Ils s'étaient tenus un peu trop longtemps à mon goût mais bon, puis mon oncle détendit l'atmosphère.

« - Alors, c'est toi le petit péteux qui tourne autour de ma nièce préférée ? Ne lui fais pas de mal, ou je te jure que j'achète un rouleau compresseur juste pour m'occuper de ton cas.

Tout le monde rit, en sachant que Dwight n'avait même pas le permis de tricycle, alors bon, puis j'ajoutais, pour défendre mon ami :

« - En fait, c'est grâce à lui que je suis si épanouis tonton ! Il m'a pris sous son aile au lycée, et en plus il me protège de tous les péteux insipides qu'il y a là-bas.

« - Finalement, faut te décerner la médaille du mérite. Mignonne comme elle est, dit-il en me désignant, tu dois avoir beaucoup de mal à les éloigner.

« - Non, croyez-moi, elle n'a pas tant besoin de moi. Elle peut se montrer très… Convaincante quand elle s'y met.

Je rougis et décrétais que j'allais me changer, puis nous pourrions y aller. Maman se chargea d'expliquer que j'étais invitée à manger, quand ma tante demanda où je comptais partir. Ils devaient être un peu déçus, mais j'entendis peu après tout le monde rire, Shane également et je me demandais ce qu'avait bien pu raconter mon oncle. J'enfilais un jeans bleu, ainsi qu'une tunique blanche que j'adorais. Elle avait un col rond quasiment bateau, des manches ballons, et était très vaporeuse. J'ajoutais une ceinture d'anneaux en fer, qui pendait sur ma hanche, puis rejoignis tout le monde. Je dus avoir fait une faute de goût puisqu'ils me regardèrent tous étrangement.

« - Dis-moi Steve, demanda mon parrain. T'es sûr qu'il n'y a rien entre eux ? Non, parce quelle me parait bien apprêtée pour aller dîner chez un _ami_. Elle est peut-être amoureuse et veut plaire.

« - C'est de son âge après tout, ajouta Shane en souriant et je le fusillais des yeux.

Je boudais légèrement, et embrassais tout le monde promettant à Dwight de ne pas le quitter de l'après-midi, puis nous prîmes nos affaires, et sortîmes. Une fois dehors, je lui demandais la raison de leur poignée de main qui semblait un peu musclée.

« - Elle l'était, sourit-il. Il voulait sûrement me faire comprendre de ne pas te toucher. Comme si j'allais oser tiens.

Rassurée, je posais ma tête sur son épaule le remerciant d'avoir été présent, et il sourit avant de poser son bras sur mon épaule, décrétant que je paraissais trop fragile pour qu'il ne s'occupe pas de moi. Le tout chuchoté à l'oreille. Je souris à mon tour, puis nous arrivâmes chez lui. C'était la première fois que j'y entrais et la maison était décorée avec goût, y a pas à dire. L'entrée était dans des tons crème, la cuisine d'un vert très pâle que j'adorais déjà, quant au salon, il était dans des tons plus chauds. Une sorte de rouge orangé. On sentait l'amour qu'il y avait dans cette maison, et je me sentis tout de suite à l'aise. Nous nous assîmes au salon, et Heather vint me saluer, avant de demander à son fils si sa journée avait été agréable. Très, fut sa réponse, et je fronçais les sourcils. L'interrogeait-elle chaque soir ? Elle nous proposa de monter à l'étage, mais avant que je n'aie pu dire un mot, il prétexta qu'il n'avait pas fait sa chambre, et que c'était préférable qu'on reste en bas, si elle ne voulait pas me voir partir en courant. Nous rîmes, et elle s'affaira à la cuisine. Je lui proposais mon aide, mais elle la refusa, en décrétant qu'une invitée n'avait pas sa place aux fourneaux. Bon tant pis ! Nous nous mîmes face à face avec Shane, sur le canapé, et je l'écoutais me parler, fascinée par son amour pour la musique. Il semblait ne vivre que pour elle, à certains moments ! Je notais cependant qu'il semblait plus heureux chez lui ! Au lycée, il devait sans cesse jouer le jeu, faire comme s'il ne voyait et n'entendait pas les filles l'observer. Ça devait le mettre un peu mal à l'aise, alors qu'ici, sur le canapé de ses parents, il semblait plus libre, et plus fougueux. Je souris à l'image que j'avais de lui, puis sursautais quand la porte claqua. Je supposais que j'allais revoir son père, qui m'avait fait bonne impression durant le fameux repas de maman. Il me salua avec gentillesse puis demanda à sa femme le menu. Elle le lui dit et pour ma part, je me régalais d'avance. Shane me proposa de passer dans la salle à manger, et m'expliqua, une fois assis à table, que son père aimait regarder les infos dans le calme lorsqu'il rentrait du travail. J'aurais pu me scandaliser de le voir regarder les infos qu'ils recevaient, mais je n'étais que l'amie de leur fils, c'était donc logique, je crois, qu'il ne change pas son habitude. Et puis, il faut bien se tenir au courant de l'état de santé du monde.

Nous étions en plein débat sur le livre que nous étudions tous les deux en cours, quand son père nous demanda de nous taire. Je m'exécutais aussitôt, mal à l'aise. J'allais m'excuser d'avoir parlé trop fort, mais Heather fut plus rapide et dit à son mari que s'il voulait du calme, il n'avait qu'à monter. A ce moment, la situation s'envenima, et je me figeais. C'était de ma faute s'ils se hurlaient dessus, et j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise. J'allais même leur dire que j'allais partir, en m'excusant d'avoir dérangé, quand Shane me prit la main. Incapable de réaction, je le suivis docilement à l'étage et il me fit entrer dans une chambre verte. Il y avait un grand lit, une armoire et un bureau assorti, le tout dans un bois foncé. Sûrement du chêne. Cependant, à l'inverse de moi, il n'avait pas de bibliothèque mais une colonne à cd de ma taille, ainsi qu'une guitare électrique sur un socle. Laissant mes yeux vagabonder, je notais sa chaîne sur son bureau, les amplis dispersés, l'une sur son armoire, l'autre près de son lit, et son portable fermé sur le bureau.

« - En effet, c'est vraiment sale, dis-je comprenant que j'étais dans sa chambre.

Bizarrement, je n'étais pas spécialement mal à l'aise, même si j'aurais préféré qu'il laisse la porte ouverte, mais bon. Il sourit, puis s'assit sur son lit.

« - On va attendre un peu, et j'ouvrirais la porte une fois que la dispute sera terminée, rassure-toi !

A croire qu'il avait lu dans mes pensées ! J'acquiesçais, et lorsqu'il me proposa de s'asseoir, j'optais pour sa chaise de bureau. J'étais à l'aise avec lui, mais me retrouver seule, dans une chambre avec un garçon me dérangeait. Me mordant la lèvre, je m'excusais d'avoir causé la dispute entre ses parents, mais il haussa les épaules.

« - T'y es pour rien ! Depuis plusieurs mois, c'est comme ça. A croire qu'ils vont divorcer. Depuis la mort de grand-père en fait. Le père de mon père ! Avant, il n'aurait jamais élevé la voix, mais je crois que perdre son modèle l'a chamboulé en quelque sorte. Depuis, ils se disputent tous les soirs ou presque. Pourtant, je sais qu'ils s'aiment encore, ça se voit dans leurs yeux, mais… Je ne sais pas, il doit être perdu, désorienté ! Je lui proposerais bien d'aller voir un psy, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il me perce les tympans. Mais bien sûr, tu ne dis rien. Pas que je n'ai pas envie que ça se sache, mais ce sont mes histoires de famille, ça ne regarde pas le lycée. Et ça ne m'empêche pas de jouer ou de travailler, ajouta-t-il joyeux. Il n'y a que Jason et Nate qui le savent, vu qu'on n'a aucuns secrets les uns pour les autres, hormis le tien.

J'acquiesçais simplement, mais je vis que ça le peinait quand même un peu. Soupirant, je me levais et m'approchais de lui, avant de lui faire un câlin, et chuchotais à son oreille :

« - Promis, je ne dirais rien !

Sur ces mots, je m'éloignais puis, comme un blanc s'était installé, je lui demandais s'il savait vraiment jouer de la guitare. Il me fusilla gentiment des yeux, puis je le mis au défi de me le prouver en jouant un morceau. Il sourit, prit son instrument de musique, et le cala contre lui. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, les yeux dans le vague, puis commença un morceau. Je le reconnus dès les premières notes, puisque c'était la chanson que j'avais écrite en pensant à Salt Lake. Il s'arrêta cependant avant la fin, m'expliquant qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé toutes les notes, et je souris. Il alla reposer sa guitare, et en profita pour rouvrir la porte. Je me sentis mieux, et le félicitais pour ses recherches. La discussion se fit toute seule, et je restais assise sur son lit, en lui faisant face.

A dix-neuf heures, sa mère nous appela, et nous descendîmes. Alors que nous étions dans les escaliers, il m'arrêta, en posant sa main sur mon poignet. Intriguée, je le regardais, et il me dit :

« - J'ai oublié de te le dire tout à l'heure, mais ton oncle a raison ! T'es super mignonne ce soir.

Les joues rouges, je le remerciais, puis nous reprîmes notre route. Quand nous arrivâmes à table, ses parents s'excusèrent de s'être disputés devant moi, et je souris.

« - C'est pas grave ! Mamie dit toujours que là où il y a des disputes, y a de l'amour, ajoutais-je avec un sourire.

Ils rirent, puis le repas commença. Même si nous n'étions que quatre, l'ambiance fut géniale et je sus que j'allais me souvenir longtemps de cette soirée. Je décidais d'oublier Dylan, et tout le reste, le temps de trois heures.

Nous étions en train de manger le repas principal, quand sa mère me mit dans l'embarras, sans le savoir.

« - Rassurez-moi tous les deux, vous n'avez pas fait de bêtises à l'étage ?

« - Maman, soupira mon ami. Je te l'ai dit cent fois, on est juste ami. C'est tout ! D'accord, Mitchie est très mignonne, tu me le répètes quinze fois par jour, mais… C'est une amie, dit-il en articulant ses derniers mots.

« - Si c'est le cas, pourquoi est-elle aussi rouge ?

« - Oh ça ? C'est rien, elle serait aussi rouge, si elle était dans un lieu public et qu'un inconnu, lui demandait son chemin, déclara-t-il.

« - Bien sûr, bien sûr !

Visiblement, elle ne le croyait pas ! Son mari, dont le prénom m'échappait, ajouta :

« - Bon va falloir qu'on mette des sous de côté, pour préparer le mariage.

Comme j'étais en train de manger, j'avalais de travers et commençais même à m'entrucher sérieusement. Fort heureusement, son père connaissant les gestes de premiers secours, pratiqua la méthode d'Heimlich sur ma pauvre petite personne, et je pus de nouveau respirer. J'avalais, doucement cette fois-ci, et le remerciais, une fois la bouche vide. Ils me regardaient tous légèrement inquiets, et je leur assurais que ça allait, puis croisais le regard de leur fils.

« - Je t'avais prévenus qu'ils étaient aussi convaincu, que tes parents, de notre hypothétique histoire ! Ils n'arrivent pas à croire qu'on est juste amis.

« - Vous n'agissez pas comme, opposa son père.

« - Bah si ! Bon, je prends le bus avec Mitchie tous les jours, mais juste parce qu'on habite le même quartier et que prendre le car me fatigue. Et puis Nate et Jason agissent comme moi ! Alors à moins qu'on ait oublié de me prévenir qu'on formait un couple à quatre, on est juste amis, s'amusa Shane.

Pour ma part, j'étais toute rouge, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de rire à mes dépends.

« - Ah oui ? Nate et Jason l'invite aussi à aller boire un verre en tête à tête ? Et la prenne dans leur bras dès que possible ?

« - Euh non, certes, mais c'est pour une autre raison, beaucoup plus personnelle, qui ne concernent que Mitchie, éluda mon nouvel avocat.

« - Bien sûr, bien sûr, reprit sa mère. Et les regards que vous vous lancez, depuis le début de cette conversation intéressante, ils ont aussi une raison personnelle ?

« - Quel regards, demandais-je perdue.

Je levais les yeux, et croisais le regard chocolat de son fils. Visiblement, il ne semblait pas pouvoir m'éclairer sur ce point, et je regardais sa mère, en attendant une explication.

« - Et bien, vos regards ! A chaque phrase, vous vous surveillez des yeux vérifiant que l'autre est bien, et quand on parle de votre histoire, vous vous regardez encore plus souvent. En plus, comme tu es la première fille que Shane ramène à la maison, j'observe comment il agit avec elles. Enfin toi, en l'occurrence !

« - Oh, comme un parfait gentleman, je vous assure. Très galant, et protecteur ! En fait, il agit comme un frère avec moi, et c'est super agréable, parce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir un grand frère, et comme il est plus âgé que moi, c'est parfait.

Elle hocha la tête, et Shane raconta une anecdote du lycée, et la conversation s'éloigna de ce sujet. Durant le dessert, je les écoutais parler de leurs années de lycées, dressant une sorte de tableau comparatif, quand Heather me regarda :

« - En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire que tu parles beaucoup !

« - C'est que… J'ai rien à dire, avouais-je en sentant mes joues chauffer.

« - Elle est toujours comme ça ! D'ailleurs durant notre première conversation, elle m'a dit que deux mots. Merci, pour l'avoir aidé à ranger ses affaires de cours, et Utah, quand je lui ai demandé d'où elle venait. Avec Nate et Jason, on a dut patienter un mois, et s'armer de courage, pour l'entendre faire la conversation, mais ça reste occasionnel. Elle préfère écouter.

« - Je vois, c'est une sorte d'oreille immense, se moqua son père.

« - Pas si grande, je fais à peine un mètre soixante cinq, me défendis-je.

Ma remarque les fit tous rire, et Shane ajouta que j'étais vraiment minuscule. Genre ! Il fait quoi, cinq centimètres de plus que moi ? Allez soyons sympa, disons dix ! Et il ose dire que je suis minuscule. Attends-lui !

« - Et alors, tout ce qui est petit est mignon, me défendit sa mère.

« - Et ce qui est grand est charmant, rétorqua-t-il.

« - Alors sois charmant et va chercher de l'eau, la cruche est vide, se moqua son père.

Il grimaça, en levant les yeux au ciel, mais se leva quand même. Je croisais son regard, et il sourit avant de s'éclipser. Détournant la tête, je croisais celui de sa mère, qui semblait ravie, et je me demandais une seconde quelle en était la raison. Il revint, et je les écoutais parler encore un peu puis, Shane me proposa de remonter afin qu'on les laisse en paix. J'acquiesçais en proposant tout de même à sa mère de l'aider à débarrasser mais, une fois encore, elle refusa et me dit de monter puisque visiblement, Shane semblait ravi que je sois seule avec lui. Cette insinuation me mit mal à l'aise, et il s'en aperçut. Quand nous fûmes seuls, il s'excusa de l'insistance de ses parents, mais je haussais les épaules. J'allais subir bien pire avec Dwight, de toute façon. Non, ce qui m'ennuyait c'était ces insinuations ! Je le lui avouais, du bout des lèvres, et il me promit de faire son possible pour qu'elles cessent, sans révéler mon secret, puis me prit dans ses bras. Au début, je fus tendue, repensant sans arrêt à la conversation principale du repas, à savoir qu'on formait un couple secret, puis finit par me détendre. Qu'il était agréable d'être contre lui. Je fermais les yeux en souriant légèrement, puis mon portable sonna. Il me relâcha, et je répondis. Maman voulait savoir quand je comptais rentrer, et j'avisais l'heure. Il n'était que vingt-deux heures, seulement, elle n'avait pas tord. Je devais abuser de leurs temps. Je lui demandais d'attendre et interrogeais mon ami. Celui-ci promis de me raccompagner pour minuit, et je le dis à maman avant de raccrocher.

Dix minutes avant minuit, je pris congé et il me proposa de me raccompagner jusqu'au perron de chez moi. J'acceptais en souriant, et je fis semblant de ne pas voir le regard qu'échangeait ses parents, puis nous sortîmes. Durant le trajet, je me rapprochais de lui, et sans savoir pourquoi, je lui pris la main. Il s'arrêta une seconde, en me regardant d'une nouvelle façon, puis sourit. Il venait de se passer quelque chose, je le sentais mais j'ignorais complètement ce que c'était ! Nous fûmes devant chez moi trop rapidement, et je ralentis le pas. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de rentrer. Lorsque je lui dis, il m'avoua que c'était réciproque, puis me proposa de grappiller un peu en restant un peu dehors. Je souris, remontais l'allée, sa main toujours dans la mienne. Lorsque nous fûmes devant la porte, il me prit dans ses bras, et je mis ma tête dans son cou. J'inspirais longuement l'odeur qui émanait de lui, et sursautais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Dylan était devant nous, visiblement furieux. Il me regarda un instant et j'en frissonnais de peur. Nous nous étions écartés lorsqu'il avait ouvert, mais lorsque je le sentis me déshabiller du regard, je cherchais la main de Shane. Je finis par la trouver, et la serrais fort. Je n'avais vraiment pas hâte d'aller au lit, je vous le dis. Papa se joignit à nous, et nous dit de rentrer. Shane chez lui, et moi… Bah chez moi, ça va de soit ! Il m'embrassa la joue, et me souhaita bon courage avant de s'éclipser. Pour ma part, je rentrais et passais devant papa, afin d'instaurer une distance entre mon cousin et moi.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est terminé ! Mais que va-t-il se passer ? La réponse au prochain chapitre ! mdr ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	15. Samedi

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, le nouveau chapitre est enfin là. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci tout plein beaucoup à **amy_chan**, **karine** (Salut la belle. Tout d'abord ta review sur mon autre fic m'a rappelé que je devais poster donc merci à toi. Sinon t'as raison, Shane et Mitchie sont mignons d'être aussi complice. Mdrr Si jamais les parents de Shane divorcent, ni lui ni Mitchie ne vont s'en mêler. Je crois que la miss a assez de choses à gérer et lui aussi en même temps puisqu'il l'aide au mieux. Comme tu le liras bientôt. Pour Dylan malheureusement, comme tu vas le voir, il n'a pas fini d'empêcher Shane et Mitchie de se faire des câlins lol. Mais ne rentre pas dans la fic. Y a déjà chris87 et nouna sur le coup et j'ai du mal à les empêcher de lui faire du mal (si tu savais ce qu'elles m'écrivent à part…) si tu t'y mets, c'est foutu, il ne restera rien de lui et j'en ai malheureusement encore besoin. Donc… Pitié n'entre pas dans ma fic ! Bisous miss.), **Love-Read**, **celenia**, et **nouna** pour leurs reviews et leur soutien. Smack

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections de **chris87**

**PS** : Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

**Chapitre 14**

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, même si Dylan ne me lâchait pas du regard. Ce fut mon parrain qui me donna la solution à mon problème, à savoir comment interdire l'accès de ma chambre à mon cousin. En fait, faut savoir qu'à la base, on parlait de politique. Oui, je suis sérieuse ! Mon oncle ne comprenait pas les raisons de la présence de nos soldats en Irak, et pour ce coup, moi non plus, mais plus parce que j'aurais du naître à l'époque « Peace and love » qu'à la nôtre ! Enfin bref, nous parlions donc de ce point quand Dwight me demanda si mon synthé me plaisait. Oui, oui, je sais, son père était ébéniste, mais vu comme il passe du coq à l'âne, on aurait pu croire que grand-père était fermier.

« - Oh ça, pour lui plaire, il lui plait ! Elle passe tous ses week-ends dessus, sourit maman.

« - Tu sors pas avec Shane et tes autres amis, me demanda Margaret.

« - Euh non, avouais-je. Le samedi, ils répètent dans leur coin, et puis bon, je les vois déjà beaucoup au lycée, donc…

« - Parce qu'en plus, c'est des musiciens, s'étonna mon oncle. Dis donc Steve, fais attention, parce que mignonne comme elle est, ils risquent de débarquer un de ces soirs,… Et lui voler son synthé.

« - Ouais genre, ris-je. Ils jouent de la guitare, ils préfèrent ça au piano. Aucune chance donc ! Toute façon, ils ignorent que j'en ai un.

« - On sait jamais ! Va falloir bloquer sa porte, et la fenêtre la nuit.

Ils rirent, mais je vis quand même que mon parrain était sérieux, pas pour le vol, mais pour bloquer les accès à ma chambre. Intriguée, et légèrement plus intéressée, je demandais :

« - Et tu proposes quoi ? Que je mette mon lit contre la porte peut-être ?

« - Au minimum, parce qu'il m'a l'air louche ton pote, cracha presque Dylan.

« - moins louche que certain ! C'est un garçon très bien, et bien éduqué. Si ça peut te rassurer, il est gentleman en plus. Ce que je peux difficilement dire de certains, contre-attaquais-je aussitôt.

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel, je fusillais mon cousin des yeux , puis celui-ci détourna le regard, sûrement vexé. Dwight, étonné par ma tirade, convainquit mes parents de poser un verrou rapidement. Je le regardais étonnée. Comment avait-il fait pour résoudre mon problème aussi vite ? Enfin pour cette nuit, c'est fichu, mais mon oncle me fit promettre de bloquer l'entrée de ma chambre. Je fis semblant de le faire à contrecœur alors que je jubilais. Finalement, j'allais passer un week-end super parfait.

Je montais me coucher peu après, et m'endormis sitôt avoir posé la tête sur mon oreiller, rassurée par le bureau qui bloquait l'accès à ma chambre. Décidément, mon oncle, c'est le meilleur.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais en entendant mon portable vibrer. Fronçant les sourcils, je tendis le bras vers mon chevet, attrapais l'objet maudit, et décrochais, le visage enfoui dans mon oreiller. Mince alors, le samedi, j'ai le droit de faire la grasse matinée, non ?

« - Allo, grognais-je donc.

« - Mitchie ?

« - Shane, soupirais-je. T'as intérêt à ce que cet appel soit un cas de force majeur,… non, une question de vie ou de mort, pour me réveiller aussi tôt, parce que j'ai sommeil !

« - En fait, on voulait te proposer de faire un tour en ville avec nous, déclara Jason hilare.

Pour toute réponse, je raccrochais, et me réinstallais dans le but de terminer ma nuit, quand j'eus un doute. Quelle heure était-il ? Ouvrant difficilement j'avoue, un œil, je fixais l'écran de mon portable. Midi.… Déjà ? Je me levais d'un bond, et descendis en pyjama. Je fus accueilli par Dwight, qui d'autres, qui se moqua des motifs de mes draps imprimé sur ma joue, et je haussais juste les épaules en bâillant. On sonna à la porte, et je laissais papa ouvrir. Je suis trop fatiguée. Je m'étirais comme le chat que j'avais dû être dans une vie antérieur, et commençais mon petit-déjeuner, l'esprit à des milliers de kilomètres. Je repensais à l'appel des garçons. J'aurais vraiment eu envie de passer l'après-midi avec eux, mais j'avais promis à mon oncle de rester avec lui, pour l'écouter raconter des âneries. Enfin, j'aurais quand même pu les prévenir. Je leur enverrais un texto… Quand j'aurais récupéré mon téléphone qui est resté dans mes draps. Il a de la chance, celui-là !

« - Oula, on l'a vraiment réveillé à ce que je vois, se moqua une voix entendu peu de temps avant.

« - Jason, soupira Nate en souriant. Un jour, tu apprendras les bonnes manières, j'espère ! Salut la belle, ajouta-il en m'embrassant. Bien dormi ?

« - Comme un bébé, et toi ? Bonne matinée ?

Il acquiesça tandis que les deux autres m'embrassaient aussi. Au même instant, mon cousin entra, et l'ambiance chaleureuse perdit plusieurs degrés. Mal à l'aise, je fis les présentations. Si Jason lui serra la main tranquillement, mon voisin de bio fut plus sur ses gardes. Quant à Shane… La poignée de main était glaciale ! Très glaciale. Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïences durant deux minutes, et je tirais sur la manche de mon collègue de bus, et lui demandais si ça allait. Il sourit doucement, et me demanda si j'avais une chance de réussir à m'échapper.

« - Euh… En fait, avant que Jason se moque de moi, j'avais l'intention de vous envoyer un message pour vous éviter le déplacement. J'ai promis à Dwight de rester avec lui cet après-midi et je…

« - Mais vas-y ma petite paillette blanche, me coupa mon oncle. Tu auras tout le temps de profiter de nous demain, non ? Et puis, ce n'est pas parce qu'on vient, que tu dois sacrifier ta vie sociale. Même si c'est pour aller traîner avec une bande de garçons qui vont tout faire pour que tu sortes avec eux, ajouta-t-il.

« - Parrain, soupirais-je à mon tour. Je te l'ai dit combien de fois hier, j'étais très bien dans mon célibat, et que je ne comptais pas sortir avec un garçon maintenant ?

« - Tu ne parlais que de Shane hier, nota-t-il.

« - Parce que tu ne connaissais pas les deux autres. Et puis, je t'ai promis de rester avec toi cet après-midi, et je tiens toujours mes promesses !

« - Et bien, moi je te libère de ta promesse. Et puis, tu n'as qu'à emmener Dylan avec vous, ça lui fera l'occasion de visiter le coin !

Euh là, c'est une mauvaise, mais une très mauvaise idée ! Sauf que, je ne vois pas comment le dire, sans qu'ils ne le prennent mal.

« - On est obligé, demanda Shane visiblement dégoûté d'avance.

« - Y a un problème entre eux, je me trompe, me chuchota Nate à l'oreille.

J'acquiesçais simplement, et il nous donna la solution en proposant que ma famille, parents oncle et tante, viennent également. Pour ma part, j'étais déjà beaucoup plus d'accord, et ainsi je ne romprais pas ma promesse ! Tout le monde acquiesça et je montais me laver. Je me rhabillais comme la veille, et troquais juste mes bottes à franges marron, contre ma paire qui me faisait des pieds de Yéti. Enfilant mon manteau, je regardais Shane. Il n'avait pas quitté mon cousin des yeux, et surveillait chacun de ses gestes. Nul doute que Dylan devait avoir compris que j'avais parlé. Reste à savoir comment il compte se venger, s'il se venge, naturellement. Le plus normalement possible, je m'approchais et chuchotais à son oreille :

« - Arrête de le fixer comme ça, s'il te plait ! Si papa s'en aperçoit, il va te questionner, jusqu'à ce que tu lui dises la raison. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait des tensions dans ma famille. Je t'en prie, ajoutais-je lorsqu'il me regarda.

Il me fixa quelques instants, et je le suppliais des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par hocher la tête. De joie, je le serrais dans mes bras, lui murmurant un millions de merci en quelques secondes, puis m'éloignais. Mon parrain trouvant ce câlin étrange, lui donna une explication qui me mit dans l'embarras, ainsi que Shane, alors que Dylan semblait sur le point d'exploser. Et pour cause, habituellement c'était celui qui recevait tous mes câlins. Nous finîmes par partir à pied visiter le quartier, et ceux d'à côté. A un moment, je vis Abby, et lui fis un signe de la main. Elle ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre et me demanda comment j'allais. Cependant, elle ne resta pas longtemps puisque son frère lui dit de retourner à la maison, ce qu'elle fit à contrecœur.

« - Dis donc, tu n'habites pas loin de chez moi !

« - Et ouais ! Je vais pouvoir venir te réveiller tous les matins, juste pour voir ta tête de zombie, se moqua-t-il.

J'explosais de rire, pour cacher ma trouille qu'il le fasse. Il risquait de gros ennuis s'il mettait sa menace à exécution. Par exemple, avoir les oreilles ou les yeux crevés, parce que je peux être très violente si on me réveille. Très, très violente ! La balade continua, et dès que Dylan s'approchait de moi, je me rapprochais de Shane, n'hésitant pas à lui prendre la main. Celui-ci, finit d'ailleurs par lâcher mes doigts avant de passer son bras sur mes épaules, me collant à lui. Voulant me parler, Nate se mit sur ma gauche, puisque son ami était sur ma droite, et me demanda une explication sur l'attitude de Shane.

« - Aucune idée, mentis-je sachant qu'ils nous entendaient tous les deux. Ça doit être le feeling qui ne passe pas. Dès le début, ç'a été comme ça !

Il acquiesça l'air de ne pas croire ma fable, et je sus que j'allais en réentendre parler. Enfin, pas maintenant. Lorsque nous passâmes devant notre lycée, mon oncle le commenta.

« - Sympa, on dirait l'entrée du zoo à Salt Lake ! Tu ne trouves pas Steve ?

« - Si, si ! Je l'ai dit à Mitchie quand je l'ai amené ici la première fois.

« - C'est le lycée où je vais parrain, soulignais-je avant de rajouter. Enfin, ou on va avec les garçons !

« - Ouais, c'est la jungle en fait.

« - Plutôt un parc naturel spécialisé dans l'horticulture, marmonnais-je.

Les trois garçons rirent de bon cœur, comprenant que trop bien à qui je faisais allusion, et Nate, étant le plus rapide à se calmer, leur expliqua que, comme dans chaque lycée, il y avait des coqueluches et que les filles me faisaient penser à des oiseaux, sans mentionner qui étaient les fameuses personnes populaires de mon lycée. A tord, ils en conclurent que c'était les sportifs ce qui me fit sourire. Me rapprochant de lui, mon presque voisin me chuchota à l'oreille :

« - Arrête de rire, ou on va être obligé de lui dire que c'est nous, et que tu suscites beaucoup d'envies et de jalousies depuis que tu traînes avec nous.

Mon sourire s'agrandit, et je le mis sur le compte des remarques que faisait mon oncle. Remarques que je n'avais pas spécialement écouté, mais à en juger par les rires de tous, ça devait être drôle.

Vers vingt heures, nous rentrâmes chacun chez soi, et j'aidais Margaret et maman à faire le repas. A plusieurs reprises, elles me demandèrent si je ne sortais pas avec Shane, vu les nombreuses messes basses qu'on avait eu durant la balade, sans compter qu'on était super proches l'un de l'autre. Surtout au moment, où il m'avait fait ralentir le pas, avant de nous arrêter complètement, laissant les autres partir devant. Sauf que, contrairement à ce qu'elles croyaient, ce n'était pas des mots doux qu'il m'avait dit, mais plutôt comment je faisais pour supporter ses regards et sa présence ? Selon lui, Dylan passait son temps à me déshabiller du regard, ce qui m'avait fait frissonner sur le coup, et avait ajouté que même Nate semblait l'avoir remarqué à en voir les regards contrariés qu'il lui avait lancés. Ce qui m'avait passablement déstabilisée. Je savais que des trois, il était le plus perspicace, et le plus observateur. Il ne tarderait pas à faire le rapprochement entre mon attitude bizarre, et ces fameux regards. Quoique non, il fallait vraiment avoir le cerveau à l'envers pour songer à un viol ! Au pire, il allait penser que… Je n'en sais rien, en fait ! Il pense ce qu'il veut ! Une main passa devant mes yeux et je revins à la conversation. Elles me taquinèrent sur celui qui occupait mes pensées, et je grimaçais. Si elles en connaissaient le contenu, nul doute qu'elles ne seraient moins joyeuses. J'imagine que trop bien la réaction de maman, mais j'hésitais sur celle de Margaret. M'en voudrait-elle ? Nul doute, si une personne accusait mon enfant de viol et qu'il risquait d'aller en prison, je lui en voudrais beaucoup. Nous terminâmes le repas, et les garçons furent de corvée de table pendant qu'on lavait tout. Peu après, nous nous installâmes en famille, et je les écoutais parler avec animation de la journée de marche qu'on avait faite. Je souris même lorsque mon oncle m'avoua qu'il trouvait mes amis charmants et très bien éduqués. Il ajouta aussi qu'ils les trouvaient très protecteur envers ma petite personne, et je ris doucement. C'est pourtant vrai ! Ils agissaient comme les frères qu'ils n'étaient pas, et je trouvais ça vraiment agréable. Je n'avais jamais aimé être considéré comme une petite chose fragile, mais depuis que Shane connaissait mon secret, je me sentais vulnérable, et j'avais besoin de leur présence qui m'apportait cette protection dont j'étais privée en gardant _ça_ pour moi. Seulement voilà, lorsque Dwight parla de s'installer en Ohio, et à Akron plus précisément, je perdis mon sourire. En fait, il fondit plus vite que neige au soleil. Je me repris assez vite, et affichais un air ravi, absolument faux.

Après le repas, nous discutâmes mais la journée avait été fatigante, et malgré mes résolutions, je montais me coucher la première. J'avais hâte d'être au fond de mon lit, blottie dans ma couette. Embrassant ma famille, je montais et me mis en pyjama, avant d'entrer dans mon lit. Vivement demain, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire !

Je devais m'être endormie, lorsque ma porte s'ouvrit doucement. Dans l'embrassure, se dessinait la silhouette de mon cousin et je me retins de respirer.

« - Mitchie, tu dors, demanda sa voix doucement.

Je ne pouvais pas parler. De toute façon, j'étais assise dans mon lit, il devait savoir qu'il m'avait réveillé. Qu'elle serait la suite des évènements ? J'allais encore me laisser faire incapable de bouger ? La dernière fois, je n'avais rien dit, pour ne pas gâcher les fêtes, les premières sans papi, mais là, nous n'étions ni pendant les fêtes, et fort heureusement, la famille s'était agrandie, et non réduite. Enfin, j'étais chez moi, et donc sur mon terrain. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je répliquais :

« - Va-t'en Dylan ou je hurle !

« - Pour quelle raison ? Si tu réveilles nos parents, ils vont simplement t'en vouloir, je prétexterais que je voulais juste parler.

« - Et qui crois-tu qu'ils vont croire quand je parlerais de ce que tu m'as fait subir, il y a deux ans ? Pour le moment, je me tais, mais ne crois pas que je vais continuer longtemps, surtout si tu récidives. Alors maintenant, tu vas redescendre, et retourner dans ton lit.

Ok, je mentais comme un arracheur de dents ! Même s'il me touchait, je serais incapable de hurler, mais il n'était pas censé le savoir ! Priant pour qu'il obéisse, je le fixais, et déglutis quand il ferma la porte dans son dos. Face à moi, il me regarda :

« - Tu ne diras rien, tu as trop honte pour ça ! Même si ton copain Shane semble savoir quelque chose, tu n'as pas pu lui raconter en détail, je me trompe ? Non, pas du tout ! Parce que psychologiquement, tu sais que c'est de ta faute si j'ai agi ! Tu étais tellement belle avec ton pull bleu, et ton pantalon qui dessinait ta silhouette. Personne n'aurait pu te résister ! Et cet après-midi, quand tu étais dans ses bras, transit par le froid, avec tes joues rouges, et ton sourire ravi… Tes yeux pétillants de joie, comme un enfant le matin de Noël, tu étais irrésistible. J'ignore comment ils font pour ne pas te sauter dessus. Tu ne dois pas être leur style de fille, mais t'es la mienne ! Non, mieux, tu es tout ce que je recherche chez une femme, et ce soir, tu vas encore être sage.

Il me faisait peur avec sa voix, il semblait comme possédé, mais par quoi, je l'ignorais complètement ! Il était suffisamment proche pour s'asseoir sur mon lit, et ne se gêna pas. Pour ma part, j'étais incapable de répondre, parce qu'au fond de moi, je savais qu'il avait raison. Une fois encore, il allait agir, et j'allais me taire, par honte, parce que c'était de ma faute. J'étais trop jolie pour lui ! Seulement pour lui, puisque les garçons m'appréciaient seulement en amie, ce que j'aimais. Sauf qu'après cette nuit, j'allais m'éloigner d'eux, et ne plus leur adresser la parole, hurler dès qu'ils poseraient un doigt sur moi, et surtout, je ne pourrais plus les regarder en face, notamment Shane qui ferait trop vite le rapprochement. Il ne mettrait pas un arrêt à comprendre. Il connaissait mon secret, il savait que c'était Dylan et qu'il était ici cette nuit. Il allait me forcer à parler, quitte à me retenir avec lui dans un coin sombre ! A cette pensée, celle de m'éloigner de mes trois frères, j'eus le ventre qui se noua et mes intestins se tordirent douloureusement. Non ! Il m'avait détruite une première fois, mais comme la France, je m'étais reconstruite, malgré les épreuves. Il ne serait pas mon Hitler ! Je ne me laisserais pas faire ! Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser, et je le repoussais violemment ! Il fut surpris mais se reprit bien vite. Avant que je n'ai le temps de réfléchir, il m'allongea sur mon lit, bloquant mes jambes avec les siennes, et mes bras au dessus de ma tête, et murmura à mon oreille, un « laisse-toi faire » qui me fit froid dans le dos. Je m'arc-boutais violemment sur mes pieds, pour le déstabiliser. Je réussis à me libérer et sortis de mon lit, les cheveux et le pyjama dans le désordre, mais tant pis ! J'allais jusqu'à ma porte, mais il m'attrapa le poignet et me tourna d'un coup, afin que je lui fasse face avant de bloquer mon bras dans mon dos, de manière douloureuse. Je grimaçais et il reprit son baiser mais décidé à ne pas me laisser violer sans combattre, je le mordis rudement, et il retint un cri de douleur. Si j'avais le temps, j'aurais souris de ma faible victoire. Au lieu de ça, je le poussais durement et il se cogna à ma bibliothèque avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. J'enfilais mon jeans rapidement, mis un pull, et commençais à partir quand, par souci de conscience, j'allumais. A priori, il ne saignait pas, et je m'approchais pour voir s'il respirait. Il semblait juste sonné. J'avais donc peu de temps. J'éteignis, et sortis silencieusement, mon portable dans une poche, mes clés dans l'autre. J'enfilais mon manteau, et mon écharpe, attachais mes cheveux rapidement, mis mon bonnet, mes gants, avant de réfléchir. Où comptais-je aller ? Observant l'écran de mon portable, je me décidais, et appelais mon seul allié, dans cette sinistre histoire. Il décrocha rapidement, riant joyeusement, et je lui demandais si je pouvais passer. Il dut percevoir quelque chose dans ma voix, puisqu'il m'assura que je ne dérangerais pas, et je raccrochais. Mon cousin apparut en haut de l'escalier, et je ne réfléchis pas. J'ouvris la porte à la volée, et partis en courant, vers la maison que je connaissais bien, sans vérifier s'il me suivait ou non. Lorsque j'arrivais devant chez ses parents, mon meilleur ami devait me guetter, puisqu'il ouvrit la porte, avant même que je ne puisse sonner. Entrant, je jetais un coup d'œil derrière moi, mais il n'y avait personne. Rassurée, je me tournais vers mon ami, stoïque. Et maintenant qu'étais-je censée faire ? Rester dehors toute la nuit, dès qu'ils iraient se coucher ? Quelle heure était-il ? Je l'ignorais ! Je jetais un œil rapide à la pendule qu'ils avaient dans l'entrée et déglutis. Pas loin de minuit. Je n'allais donc pas rester longtemps.

« - Mitchie, ça va ? T'es toute blanche, me demanda Shane d'une voix douce.

Me tournant vers lui, je le regardais interdite, puis éclatais en sanglots. J'avais trop vécu, et j'en avais vraiment marre de toute cette histoire. Il me prit dans ses bras presqu'aussitôt, et je m'accrochais à lui. J'entendis quelqu'un arriver, mais je ne voulais pas qu'on me voie les larmes aux yeux.

« - Shane que fait Mitchie hors de chez elle, en pleurs ? Bon ne restez pas dans l'entrée, allez, allez !

Je me sentis emmener vers le salon ! J'étais incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, ou de les regarder en face. Surtout qu'il allait falloir que j'explique ma présence, sans parler de mon cousin. Comment faire ? Malgré moi, je me figeais, et il dut le comprendre.

« - Maman, ça t'ennuie si on monte ? Je crois savoir de quoi il en retourne et t'es trop jeune pour comprendre, s'amusa-t-il.

« - Ce n'est pas grave au moins ?

« - Non rassure-toi ! Sans doute que sa famille lui manque. Elle ne s'entend pas très bien avec son cousin, et je crois qu'il a du être blessant. Je te raconterais.

« - Bon allez-y.

Aussitôt, nous fîmes chemin inverse, et je m'arrêtais dans l'entrée. Tout en enlevant mes chaussures, que j'avais enfilées à la hâte, je le remerciais, puis nous montâmes à l'étage. Arrivés dans sa chambre, il m'assit sur son lit, ferma la porte, et s'installa sur son fauteuil de bureau, les bras appuyés contre le dossier. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de me fixer. Pour ma part, j'avais baissé la tête, et ramené mes genoux contre ma poitrine, comme pour me protéger, bien que je sache qu'il ne me ferait rien. Heather arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et nous apporta deux chocolats fumants. Je la remerciais, sans la regarder, puis je l'entendis retourner au salon. Prenant ma tasse dans mes mains, je le fis tourner contre mes doigts, et me mordis la langue.

« - Je… Je suis désolée de venir si tard, je ne resterais pas longtemps, rassure-toi !

« - Ne dis pas de bêtises, si t'es là, c'est parce qu'il a essayé, c'est ça ? Donc, tu restes jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que tu ne cours plus aucun danger, m'assura-t-il.

« - Tes parents ne vont pas être d'accord, et tu le sais.

« - C'est mon affaire ! Toi, tu as juste à me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu semblais être poursuivi par le Diable.

« - Je l'étais, soupirais-je. Je crois ! Je… C'est juste, que tu sais, après la balade de l'après-midi, on était tous passablement fatigués, et malgré sa présence, et l'absence de verrou, je suis montée la première, vers vingt et une heures ! Et vers je ne sais pas, vingt-trois heures trente par là, il a essayé ! Tout le monde dormait déjà ! Il s'est faufilé doucement dans ma chambre et, comme si mon cerveau avait compris, il m'a réveillé. Je lui ai dit de partir que sinon je hurlerais, et je dirais tout ce qu'il avait fait, mais, j'aurais menacé mon synthé, j'aurais eu le même manque de réaction ! Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est s'approcher avant d'assurer que je ne dirais rien, puisque j'avais honte de susciter son désir. Il m'a reparlé de ce fichu pull, et a enchaîné, sur… Sur mon visage de cet après-midi ! Quand j'étais dans tes bras, que je lui semblais si belle, avec mes yeux pétillants, mon sourire et mes joues rouges. Que c'était de ma faute s'il ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie de monter ! Que j'étais tout ce qu'il recherchait chez une femme. Avant de sous-entendre que je n'étais pas votre style de filles, parce que sinon, vous n'auriez pas pu résister à l'envie de vous jeter sur moi, vous aussi ! Et puis, il s'est approché, avant de s'asseoir sur mon lit. A ce moment-là, j'ai pensé à vous, à votre réaction quand, je vous fuirais dès lundi, s'il agissait ! L'incompréhension de me voir esquiver vos présences, ou hurler dès que vous me toucheriez, puis après juste à toi ! Toi qui sait, sans les détails exacts, ce qu'il a fait, qui aurait compris dès que je serais montée dans le bus lundi, et qui aurait cherché par tous les moyens, non pas à comprendre, mais à me faire parler, pour que je t'avoue ce qu'il avait fait ! Et puis, vos mines tristes me sont apparues en pensées, et j'ai su que je ne supporterais pas de vous savoir malheureux, au moins un peu, à cause de moi, alors j'ai craqué !… Il était en train de se pencher pour m'embrasser, quand je l'ai repoussé violemment ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il agisse pour ne pas vous perdre tous les trois. Il a été surpris bien sûr, mais un quart de secondes à peine, puisque il m'a aussitôt allongé, comme la dernière fois ! Bloquant mes jambes avec les siennes, et mes bras au dessus de ma tête. Il m'a demandé de me laisser faire, à l'oreille, et autant ton souffle sur mon cou m'est agréable autant le sien me donne envie de vomir !

Je le vis sourire un instant et me demandais ce que j'avais dit. Décidant de remettre cette question à plus tard, je repris néanmoins mon récit.

« - Il recommençait ses baisers, et je me suis appuyée sur mes pieds, pour le surprendre ! Ça a marché, puisque j'ai réussi à me libérer de son emprise ! J'ai commencé à courir jusqu'à ma porte, mais il m'a rattrapé avant ! Il s'est arrangé pour que je lui fasse face, en me tordant le poignet, dis-je en désignant la marque rouge qu'il avait faite. Du coup, quand il m'a embrassé à nouveau, je l'ai mordu.

Il s'était rapproché, me faisant face, tous les deux assis sur son lit, mais sa présence me rassurait. Quand je lui dis comment j'avais mis fin à cette nouvelle embrassade, il sourit et je l'imitais. Pour rire, il me traita de petite sauvageonne, et je tirais la langue avant de reprendre.

« - Après, je l'ai poussé violemment, et il s'est cogné la tête sur ma bibliothèque ! J'ai profité de son inertie, pour m'habiller des premiers trucs qui me sont tombés sous la main, et j'ai voulus partir, quand par remord, j'ai vérifié s'il n'était pas mort ! Une fois rassurée, je suis descendue, et j'ai enfilés mes vêtements de dehors, puis je t'ai appelé ! A peine avais-je raccroché, qu'il est apparu en haut des marches. Alors je n'ai pas cherché, j'ai couru jusqu'à chez toi, en pensant qu'il allait me suivre, mais visiblement, il n'a rien fait ! Et maintenant, je vais devoir retourner là-bas, ajoutais-je en soupirant. Et j'en ai marre Shane ! Je voudrais que tout ça ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar, pleurais-je à bout de force.

« - Hey, rassures-toi, je suis sûr de pouvoir convaincre mes parents pour que tu restes. Tu ne retourneras pas chez toi avant demain. Quitte à ce qu'on soit tous les deux punis, toi pour avoir fugué cette nuit, et moi pour t'avoir hébergé, et que je fasse du forcing auprès de mes parents. Allez viens !

Il me tendit ses bras et, posant ma tasse, je me blottis contre lui. Ainsi, dans ses bras, je me sentais invincible. Si seulement, je pouvais l'emporter avec moi. Soupirant, j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille et inspirais une grande bouffé de son odeur. J'étais vraiment bien avec lui. Je le sentis rire, et levais les yeux, intriguée.

« - A quoi penses-tu pour te marrer dans ton coin ?

« - A la réaction de Jason, s'il savait que tu viens te réfugier dans mes bras, quand tu as un problème !

« - Hey ! Si je suis venue te voir, c'est parce que tu habites le plus près !

« - C'est tout, demanda-t-il légèrement triste.

« - Non, avouais-je. Si j'avais été voir l'un ou l'autre, j'aurais monté tout un bateau, pour qu'ils comprennent, alors que toi, tu sais déjà tout. Je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher, derrière un masque et un mensonge. Et aussi, parce qu'avec toi, je me sens protégée. Et que depuis le début, je trouve ta voix super agréable. Elle me rassure !

J'avais les joues tellement brûlantes, qu'on pourrait y faire cuire un œuf sans problème, mais je ne regrettais pas mes confidences. C'était vrai ! Bon au début, je la trouvais juste mélodieuse, mais par la suite, j'avais senti la douceur de ses mots, et de son ton.

« - Finalement, c'est pas Nate mais moi qui ait une nouvelle groupie, s'amusa-t-il.

Je me redressais d'un coup, et commençais une tirade bien sentie sur le fait que je les considérais tous les trois comme des grands frères. Il sourit, et posa son doigt sur mes lèvres, pour me faire taire. A ce contact, je me stoppais ! Ce n'était pas désagréable de sentir quelque chose sur ma bouche, et durant un instant, je me demandais la sensation que procurait un baiser donné par amour ? Était-ce aussi agréable que ce contact ? Doux et rassurant, comme un léger vent d'été, mais fort en même temps ? Je sentis mes joues rougir, une nouvelle fois, et baissais les yeux, mal à l'aise.

« - Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en croyant que je ne devais pas apprécier de le sentir contre moi.

Cependant, s'il reposa sa main sur son lit, il ne s'éloigna pas pour autant, et je reposais ma tête, contre sa poitrine. Son cœur battait plus vite que d'habitude, et je me demandais un instant à quoi c'était du, puis lui posais la question. Sa réponse m'étonna.

« - Rien, j'essaie de m'empêcher d'agir depuis tout à l'heure, et c'est la colère refoulée qui le fait battre si vite ! Bon, maintenant faut trouver un bobard à raconter à maman pour qu'elle accepte de te laisser dormir ici !

Je souris et l'embrassais sur la joue pour le remercier d'accepter de m'aider. Après tout, il aurait très bien pu refuser. Lorsque je le lui dis, il ébouriffa mes cheveux.

« - Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je suis ton ami et entre ami, on s'entre aide ! Surtout dans un cas comme celui-ci. Et puis, j'apprécie ta compagnie petit oiseau ! T'es entière et vraie, ça me change ! En plus maman t'adore ! D'ailleurs, je crois qu'on ne va pas avoir trop de mal à la forcer, sourit-il. Même si je déteste l'idée de lui mentir ! On n'a pas le choix, a moins que tu te sentes prête à lui raconter tout, en sachant que dès demain, elle en parlera à Connie, que tu sois d'accord ou non. Donc, on va mentir ! D'ailleurs, j'ai une idée ! Suis-moi !

Il se leva et me tendit la main. Je la regardais anxieuse, et il commença à l'éloigner de moi, mais je la pris d'un coup, avant de me mettre debout.

« - T'as confiance ?

« - En toi ? Totalement ! Je sais que tu me feras jamais de mal, assurais-je en le regardant les yeux.

Il sourit et m'attira contre lui, en me serrant contre son cœur, avant d'embrasser doucement ma joue, puis nous descendîmes. Il me dit de faire semblant d'être fatiguée, et je n'eus pas à trop me forcer. J'étais au bout du rouleau, et lorsque je bâillais, alors que nous faisions face à ses parents, je dus essuyer mes larmes de fatigue.

« - Je raccompagne Mitchie, chez elle, dit-il avant de bâiller.

« - Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé, dis-je avant de réprimer un bâillement.

Fichu fatigue !

« - Vous êtes ridicules ! Toi, tu montes te coucher, et Mitchie tu peux dormir dans la chambre d'amis. Dès demain, je préviendrais Connie, que tu es ici ! Et maintenant filez au lit, ou je me fâche pour de bon, dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je les remerciais rapidement avant de remonter. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il nous félicita pour nos talents d'acteurs, et je souris doucement. Cependant un nouveau problème se présenta. Je n'avais pas de pyjama, puisqu'il était resté dans ma chambre. Rouge, je fixais le sol, et demandais, d'une toute petite voix :

« - Euh, Shane ? Tu accepterais de me prêter euh… Tu sais quelque chose pour dormir ?

« - Sans problème !

Il semblait rire de mon malaise, et j'eus envie de lui mettre un coup, juste pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas drôle, mais je me retins. A la place, je levais les yeux pour le voir fouiller dans ses vêtements, et y dénicher un tee-shirt, qu'il me tendit.

« - Viens, je te montre ta chambre, et la salle de bain.

D'autorité, mais avec une douceur infinie, il me prit le poignet meurtri par Dylan et me conduisit jusqu'à la pièce voisine, désignant la chambre, puis la salle d'eau, qui était au bout du petit couloir. Doucement, nous revînmes sur nos pas, et il ne me lâcha que devant la porte de la chambre d'ami, avant d'embrasser ma joue.

« - Bonne nuit mon petit oiseau, chuchota-t-il.

« - Bonne nuit Shane, dis-je sur le même ton, fais de beaux rêves et… Merci ! Pour ce soir, et pour… Tout ça ! Ça ne doit pas être facile pour …

Une nouvelle fois, il posa son doigt sur ma bouche et, me fixant, dit :

« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis un homme, enfin presque, sourit-il, j'ai la carrure pour t'aider à porter tes secrets. Et c'est même un plaisir, quand il s'agit de toi !

Je lui souris et embrassais sa joue, avant d'entrer dans ma chambre, en serrant son tee-shirt contre moi.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, pour ce soir, c'est terminé ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ? Au moins un bout ! Oui, bon, je suis atroce avec elle, mais rassurez-vous, ça s'arrange bientôt, je crois !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	16. Refuge

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. J'espère que votre semaine a été agréable ? Comme vous l'avez compris voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci tout plein à **Karine** (Salut miss. Mdr j'adore comment tu parles de Dylan. « Cette chose là » mdrr Je suis fan ! Mais je suis de ton avis, si on ne peut plus s'habiller, coiffer ou maquiller comme on veut, sans se faire agresser, où va le monde ! ^^ Mais t'as raison, les hommes sont détraqués quand même ! Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. ^^ Pour Shane ma foi… Je suis en pleine négociation avec Disney pour faire faire plusieurs clone de celui de ma fic. ^^ Bisous), **Love-Read**, **celenia**, **amy-chan**, **nouna**, **charl2ne**, et **Aurlie** (Salut miss. Comme tu vois, j'ai eu pas mal d'idées en 2009 lool. Et encore tu ne sais pas le nombre de fic que j'ai fini sur mon ordi qui attendent d'être posté lool J'avoue, autant Mitchie est étrange, autant je n'ai eu aucun mal à écrire sa vie et ses pensées. Mais je suis ravie que tu la trouves si fascinante ! Comme tu l'as vu, ils se sont accrochés pour être amis avec elle, parce qu'elle est très méfiante. Bizarrement, personne n'aime ce Dylan et tu ne fais pas exception visiblement. Pour répondre à ta question, j'essaie de poster un jour par semaine, mais comme Chris87 a un emploi du temps compliqué, c'est souvent en fin de semaine. Le dimanche ou lundi principalement. Mais si tu veux avoir un jour précis, n'hésite pas à me rejoindre sur facebook (Je suis sous Missy Tagada) j'y poste le lien de chaque fic que je poste, ainsi que d'autres infos. Comme des photos qui sont liés aux fictions et autre. Bisous) pour leurs reviews qui me font toujours chaud au cœur.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections de **chris87**

**PS** : Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

**Chapitre 15**

Je fermais la porte, m'appuyais contre, et je sentis son tee-shirt. Il était imprégné de ce mélange de lavande et de musc qui lui était si caractéristique. Je souris et m'assis sur le lit, le vêtement sur mes genoux. J'étais complètement HS, mais je n'arriverais pas à être à l'aise, loin de mon lit. Dans une maison que je connaissais peu, tout comme la famille, en fait. C'était stupide, puisque je savais que tout le monde n'était pas aussi stupide que mon cousin, ni aussi méchant, mais ça n'arrivait pas à me rassurer. Me levant, je fis quelques pas, en réfléchissant pour me souvenir des exercices qu'on avait appris durant une initiation à la relaxation. On inspire, on bloque trois secondes, et on relâche doucement au maximum, on bloque encore trois secondes, et on recommence. Ouais, je crois que c'était ça ! Le plus compliqué était de vider entièrement ses poumons de la moindre particule d'air, et de rester ainsi trois secondes. Me concentrant, je tentais d'appliquer ces précieux conseils, et au bout de dix longues minutes, je me sentis beaucoup plus calme et presque en sécurité. Je fis passer mon pull au dessus de ma tête lorsqu'on frappa à ma porte.

« - Deux minutes !

J'enfilais le tee-shirt à vitesse grand V, puis ouvris, pour faire face à Shane.

« - Oui, demandais-je en ouvrant pour qu'il entre.

« - Je ne dérange pas longtemps rassure-toi, c'est juste que tu risques d'avoir froid, donc je t'amène une couverture.

Je le remerciais en souriant, et il me fixa quelques secondes, avant de me demander si ça allait. Sursautant, j'acquiesçais trop rapidement pour que ça paraisse vrai ! Il ne dit rien mais me regarda avec insistance.

« - C'est rien, j'ai peur, c'est tout ! Ça va passer. Dès que tu seras dans ta chambre, je me coucherais et je ferais le vide, expliquais-je avec la ferme intention de m'obéir.

« - Comme tu veux !… Ecoute mon lit est contre le mur également, donc si ça va pas, tu toques, d'accord ?

Je hochais la tête en souriant doucement, et il m'embrassa la joue, en me souhaitant bonne nuit et partit après un clin d'œil, que je ne compris pas. Ceci dit, j'avais pas compris son petit sourire de tout à l'heure, pourquoi comprendrais-je un clin d'œil ? La porte ne fermait pas à clé, mais tant pis ! Ma chambre non plus, pour le moment, et j'étais en sécurité. J'enlevais mon jeans, et me blottis dans le lit froid, qui sentait la lavande. Décidément, c'est l'odeur de la lessive, aucun doute. Je fermais les yeux, et me concentrais sur ma respiration, afin de retrouver une pseudo tranquillité, utile si je voulais dormir correctement !

Durant une demi-heure, peut-être plus, je tournais dans le lit, incapable de trouver Morphée ! J'avais toujours du mal à dormir ailleurs que dans mon lit, mais là c'était pire ! Mysotis me manquait en plus ! Bon ceci dit, je n'allais pas le prendre avec moi, ça aurait été ridicule. C'est un chien de garde que j'aurais dû avoir. Enfin, il n'aurait que trois mois à peine, et donc serait incapable de me défendre ! Finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal que Shane m'ait offert un chat. En plus, celui-là est parfaitement compatible avec ma personnalité. Enfin, je parle du caractère de sa race ! Indépendant, mais pas sans cesse à la recherche de câlin. Et puis, il ne monte sur moi, que quand je lui dis. Prions pour que ça dure ! Je soupirais, une nouvelle fois, puis m'assis sur le lit. J'écoutais les bruits de la maison, mais je n'entendis rien, absolument rien ! Tout le monde devait dormir… Sauf moi ! Etrange qu'ils n'aient pas d'animaux de compagnie, surtout si l'oncle de Shane a un élevage de chat de race. Peut-être qu'un de ses parents est allergique aux poils d'animaux, allez savoir, je les connais pas après tout. Je regardais la fenêtre, puis allais l'ouvrir. L'air glacé de l'hiver me réveilla, et je grognais, c'était visiblement une mauvaise idée. Cependant, la rue était calme, et je cherchais ma maison des yeux. Aucune n'était allumée, ce qui ne facilitait pas mes recherches. La nuit, elles se ressemblaient toutes. Secouant la tête, je refermais derrière moi, et m'aperçus que je mourrais de soif. De mieux en mieux. Je me recouchais avec la ferme intention de dormir, enfin ! En attendant que le sommeil vienne, je songeais à des choses agréables, et stupides. Des bouquets de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, des chiots qui jouent ensemble, le rire d'une petite fille, ma guitare, une peluche énorme, qui serait super méchante et qui essaierait d'anéantir notre planète ! Euh non, ce n'est pas agréable ça comme pensées, on change ! Pleins de toutes petites peluches, toutes douces et toutes belles avec leurs fourrures vives, tellement agréable à prendre contre soi !

Soupirant, je me rassis et observais l'heure sur mon portable : Deux heures. Génial ! Je suis complètement crevée mais incapable de trouver le sommeil. Timidement, je frappais au mur, mais je n'eus aucune réponse. La chance, il a réussi à s'endormir, lui. Je me demande quelle tête il a quand il dort ! Est-ce qu'il a, comme dans les livres, les traits reposés, et qu'il parait plus jeune, et plus beau. Oui, parce qu'avouons-le sans détour, il est vachement mignon. D'ailleurs, je crois que si ce n'était pas un très bon ami, j'aurais apprécié sortir avec lui ! Enfin, si je n'avais pas une trouille bleue d'être avec un garçon ! Grognant de frustration, je songeais que j'aurais dû prendre un bouquin, mais bon ! Je sortis de mon lit, sans bruit, puis de la chambre, éclairée par mon portable et traversais le couloir, jusqu'à sa chambre. Il n'avait pas de bibliothèque mais j'avais noté la présence de certains livres sur son bureau, et comptais lui en emprunter un. Même si je l'avais déjà lu, ce n'est pas grave, je voulais juste me fatiguer au maximum pour m'endormir sans m'en apercevoir. J'ouvris timidement la porte, me mordant la lèvre, en m'attendant à être surprise à chaque seconde, mais finalement, je pus entrer sans problème. Refermant derrière moi, je dirigeais mon portable en direction du bureau, et observais où je mettais mes pieds. Pas que c'était sale, loin de là, mais je n'avais juste pas envie de me cogner dans un meuble. J'arrivais finalement près du bureau, et lus les titres un par un. La plupart, était des livres de cours, ou traitant de musique. L'un trop nul pour me donner la peine d'ouvrir, l'autre trop captivant pour m'endormir ! Je soulevais doucement la pile, découvrant un roman, qui semblait caché, et le pris. _Journal d'une fille de Harlem de _Horwitz Julius.* Je ne connais pas ! Je le pris, et le tournais pour lire rapidement le résumé. Intéressant, c'est une fille qui raconte sa vie, dans le ghetto de New York. Je prends ! Je me tournais pour faire chemin inverse quand Shane bougea.

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-il.

Intriguée, je me tournais et m'approchais de son lit, que j'éclairais avec mon téléphone. Il semblait dormir pourtant. Pourquoi m'avait-il donc appelé ? Il rêvait de moi ? Flûte alors, je le dérangeais même dans son sommeil. Cela dit, je devais avouer que même endormi, il était pas mal. Pas mal du tout même ! Il paraissait moins le Shane du lycée et plus le vrai, celui qui ne se cachait pas derrière une apparence. Ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés et son air reposé, lui donnait un air angélique. Vraiment, trop mignon ! Si je n'avais pas peur qu'il fasse la même chose demain, je prendrais une photo. Mais je ne le ferais pas. A sa place, je ne suis pas sûre que j'apprécierais en fait. Soupirant, je replaçais sa couette sur lui, et je reculais doucement, son livre contre ma poitrine. J'avais du mal à le quitter des yeux, tant il était mignon endormi. Sauf que voilà, l'ennui quand on recule, c'est qu'on ne voit pas ce qu'il y a dans notre dos, ni où on met les pieds, et ce que je voulais éviter arriva. Je me cognais le pied, contre un meuble. Je me mordis la lèvre violemment pour ne pas crier de douleur mais, pour me tenir le pied meurtri, je lâchais le livre, qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Je me retins de respirer, m'attendant à ce que ça le réveille, mais il ne bougea pas. Parfait ! M'accroupissant, je me massais l'orteil douloureux quelques secondes, quand il souffla une nouvelle fois.

« - Mitchie ?

« - Et bé, il doit sentir ma présence pour m'appeler dans son sommeil, pas possible, sinon !

« - Je ne dors pas, rit-il doucement.

« - Flûte !… Je… C'est moi qui t'ai réveillé ?

S'il répondait oui, j'allais être très mal, surtout que j'avais que son tee-shirt sur moi. En plus de mes sous-vêtements, ça va de soit ! Je me relevais, le livre à mes pieds.

« - Je crois que oui, soupira-t-il endormi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

« - Euh, je… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et je suis venue voir si tu n'avais pas un livre que je pouvais t'emprunter, mais je me suis cognée contre ta table de nuit ! Mais, c'est bon, tout va bien, rendors-toi, je retourne dans ma chambre.

« - Attends, si tu peux pas dormir, on a qu'à discuter un peu. Je vais allumer !

« - Non, soufflais-je plus fort que prévu et trop vite pour que ça paraisse naturel, pas la peine ! Tu devrais te recoucher, mon insomnie va passer. Je vais pas t'empêcher de dormir, après c'est toi qui ne sera peut-être pas fatigué.

« - T'inquiète, je m'endors toujours très vite. Donc pas de discussion, on va parler un peu. Laisse-moi juste le temps de trouver le bouton de ma lampe de chevet.

« - Non, mais, ça va aller, t'en fais pas ! Je… S'il te plait, n'allume pas, suppliais-je d'un coup.

« - Pourquoi ?

Je pouvais presque entendre, les nombreuses questions qu'il devait se poser, sur mon attitude. Mais comment pouvais-je lui dire que je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit juste habillée avec un tee-shirt, qui m'arrivait à peine au milieu de la cuisse, en tirant dessus ? Durant quelques secondes, je restais immobile, incapable de trouver une excuse valable. D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un dans l'assistance en a une, je suis preneuse. Finalement, je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps. Il avait trouvé son fichu interrupteur, et la chambre s'éclaira. Je rougis au maximum, tandis qu'il m'observait.

« - Ah !… Ouais, je comprends mieux, souffla-t-il gêné. Je… Ne bouge pas, j'arrive !

Il sortit de son lit, et de sa chambre, deux secondes après. Pour ma part, j'étais toujours figée, au milieu de la pièce, incapable du moindre mouvement. Il revint quelques micros secondes plus tard, et posa un peignoir sur moi. Le sien à en croire l'odeur qui en émanait, copie conforme de lui. Je l'enfilais rapidement, et le fermais, puis je ramassais le livre, devenu inutile. Il s'était rassis dans ses couvertures, et me proposa de m'asseoir face à lui. Je m'exécutais lentement, avec velléité. Je me faisais l'effet d'un robot en fait. Incapable de la moindre initiative, et me contentant d'obéir à ses ordres.

« - T'es sûr que ça va ? Tu parais bizarre, chuchota-t-il.

« - Désolée, c'est juste que… Habituellement, je… Disons qu'il fait jour, et que je suis plus habillée que ça quand je suis dans ta chambre.

« - Je comprends ! D'ailleurs, au risque que tu le prennes mal, et que tu t'enfuis à toutes jambes, il faut que je te dise que mon tee-shirt, te va bien ! Peut-être même mieux qu'à moi !

Je le regardais interdite pendant une seconde puis sourit. Il se moquait de moi, comme d'habitude, juste pour décompresser, et je l'en remerciais. Je crois que sinon, il y aurait eu des silences très gênants entre lui et moi. Une première, je crois ! Habituellement, les silences sont juste agréables, pas gênants, ou insupportables !

« - Désolée de t'avoir réveillé, dis-je. Ce n'était pas prémédité en fait.

« - T'inquiète, j'ai le sommeil léger ! Tu aurais tout aussi pu me réveiller en refermant derrière toi, sauf que je me serais posé des questions ! Alors que comptais-tu m'emprunter, dit-il en désignant son livre.

Je le lui tendis et il rit.

« - J'espère que tu aimeras, c'est celui de ma cousine, dont je t'ai parlé, me semble-t-il ! Celle qui veut devenir mannequin. Elle ne jure que par lui, moi, j'ai la flemme de l'ouvrir, j'attends qu'il sorte en film, rit-il. Mais selon Christie, il est génial ! Un véritable monument de la littérature américaine, à l'écouter. Encore mieux que toutes les pièces de Shakespeare. Mais ce n'est que son avis. Libre à toi de m'en donner un autre ! Pour ma part, la vie d'une gamine de quinze ans passionnée par les études, vivant dans un quartier sale, ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde.

« - Si c'est celui de ta cousine, hors de question que je le lise ! Enfin pas le sien, j'entends ! J'irais l'emprunter à la bibliothèque, et je te donnerais mon avis, mais si elle te l'a prêté, et que je l'abîme durant le transport, elle va t'en vouloir.

« - Arrête, je suis sûr que tu y feras très attention ! Regarde ton livre, Amnésie, de Mendel quelque chose, il n'avait pas une corne. Non, je te fais confiance, tu y feras attention ! Comme je fais attention à toi.

Je souris, mais finis par accepter de lire l'édition de sa cousine. Ceci dit, j'allais le lire qu'à la maison, hors de question que je le trimballe partout comme je le faisais avec les autres. Si jamais je faisais, ne serait-ce qu'une corne, je m'en voudrais beaucoup. Un léger silence s'installa, puis je notais qu'il me fixait.

« - Je… Quoi ?

« - Rien, se reprit-il, je songeais à… Quelque chose, de privé, désolé !… Au fait, pourquoi tu as dit que je devais sentir ta présence tout à l'heure ? Et que faisais-tu si près de mon lit, d'abord ?

Il semblait bien s'amuser d'un coup et je me demandais sa réaction s'il m'entendait dire qu'il murmurait mon prénom en dormant. D'où ma présence ici, d'ailleurs !

« - Ben… J'étais en train de lire le résumé du bouquin quand tu m'as appelé. Je croyais que je t'avais réveillée, donc je me suis approchée pour vérifier, mais tu dormais du sommeil du juste ! Et… Afin de vérifier que tu restais au pays de Morphée, j'ai marché à reculons, et je me suis cognée, mentis-je.

Il acquiesça simplement, et je notais qu'il fixait ma gauche, comme le jour de mes confidences. Je me demandais un instant ce à quoi, il pouvait réfléchir, puis je souris.

« - Alors, que faisais-je dans tes rêves ?

« - Aucune idée, dit-il les joues rouges. Je ne me souviens même pas de mon rêve, mais à mon avis, tu devais être dans un coin en train de lire un livre plus lourd que toi !

« - Menteur ! Je suis sûre que tu sais parfaitement à quoi tu rêvais, sinon tu ne rougirais pas, dis-je en souriant.

« - C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, là. T'as les joues rouges, dix-huit heures par jours !

« - Ouais peut-être, mais d'habitude, c'est toi qui te fiche de moi, donc j'en profite un peu là ! C'est rare que les rôles soient inversés.

« - Vas-y, je t'en prie. Savoure mon malaise.

Il fit mine d'être vexé. Etant assise en tailleur face à lui, je me mis sur mes genoux, et me penchais pour lui faire un bisou, quand je perdis l'équilibre, et tombais. Ne s'y attendant pas, je l'entraînais dans ma chute, et nous nous retrouvâmes allongés l'un sur l'autre. Sûrement par réflexe, il avait mis ses mains sur ma taille, et étrangement, leurs présences ne me posaient pas de problèmes. Ok, j'étais habituée à ce qu'il me tienne la main ou qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, mais en général ses mains étaient dans mon dos, au niveau de mes omoplates. Pourtant, j'avais la sensation qu'elles étaient à leur place ainsi. Levant les yeux, je croisais son regard et pris conscience d'où j'avais mis les miennes. De part et d'autre de son visage ! Visage qui n'était qu'à quelques malheureux centimètres du mien. Un peu trop proche non ? Ceci dit, je me rapprochais et lui fis le fameux bisou avant me laisser tomber à côté de lui les joues cramoisies, je dis :

« - Désolée, je n'avais prévu qu'on tombe à la base.

« - Pas grave !

Il avait parlé avec la même gêne que moi, et un nouveau silence incommodant s'installa. Seulement, je ne voyais pas quoi dire pour alléger l'atmosphère. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, autant j'avais toujours cru qu'un garçon ne pourrait pas me toucher avant longtemps, et encore, il faudrait qu'il y aille doucement, sans brûler les étapes, autant, j'avais aimé le sentir presque contre moi, nos jambes emmêlées, ses mains sur ma taille, les miennes près de son cou, et son souffle chaud sur mon visage. J'avais posé mes mains sur mon ventre et je les fis tomber de chaque côté de mon corps, quand je sursautais. Il devait avoir fait de même puisque nos mains se rencontrèrent. Doucement, presque timidement, je le sentis serrer mes doigts dans les siens, et je me tournais vers lui. Il me regardait, les joues roses, et chuchota :

« - Tu peux me dire pourquoi on est gênés comme ça ? Il ne s'est rien passé ! Enfin, je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si on s'était embrassé, avant de s'apercevoir qu'on est juste amis, ou autres ? Et pourtant, j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal à te regarder dans les yeux !

« - Je t'avoue, c'est pareil ! J'ignore pourquoi c'est tendu d'un coup ! Pire que si on faisait… Euh, des bêtises d'adultes, et que tes parents nous avaient interrompu. En tout cas, ça me semble tout aussi désagréable, comme impression.

« - Pareil, chuchota-t-il. Et tout ça pour un bisou.

« - Ouais, mais au moins, tu ne sembles plus vexé maintenant, souris-je.

« - Ah ouais, flûte alors ! Bon j'ai pu qu'à me venger !

« - Te venger, demandais-je abasourdis.

« - Tu t'es moqué de moi, et on ne se moque pas de moi comme ça. Alors prépare-toi parce que ma vengeance va être terrible.

Il se mit au-dessus de moi, et me chatouilla. Je tentais de bouger, de me soustraire à lui, sans vraiment y arriver. Il m'avait faite prisonnière le sale bonhomme ! J'ai toujours été très très chatouilleuse en plus, et je dus me mordre violemment l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire, quand d'un coup, il se stoppa. Ouvrant les yeux, que j'avais fermés, je le regardais. Ses mains étaient toujours sur mes côtes, mais leurs pressions diminuèrent, jusqu'à devenir caresses. Je le fixais, et vit qu'il faisait de même, sauf que quelque chose avait changé, mais j'ignorais ce que c'était. Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans son regard. Avant que je ne puisse le comprendre, il s'éloigna de moi, et se rallongea à mes côtés. Soupirant, je décidais que ce silence, insupportable, entre nous devait cesser, et prenant sur moi, je le brisais. Je me mis sur le côté, et vérifiais que le peignoir était en place, puis levais les yeux. Malgré que son visage soit face au plafond, je vis qu'il observait ce que je faisais, et je rougis légèrement, puis pris sur moi, pour faire ce que je voulais. A savoir, poser ma tête sur son torse, sur mes bras en croix. Il se figea quelques secondes, puis se détendit. Etrange, habituellement, c'est moi qui suis mal à l'aise, non ?

« - Shane, soufflais-je. Je peux te demander un truc, dis-je en regardant son visage.

Posant sa main sur mon dos, il se redressa légèrement, et s'appuya sur ses oreillers, pour qu'on puisse se regarder, et il acquiesça.

« - Tout à l'heure, tu sais quand… Quand je t'ai raconté ma fin de soirée, tu as souris à un moment ! Pourquoi ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, cherchant une réponse éventuelle, puis abandonnais. De son côté, il semblait en pleine réflexion et demanda :

« - A quel moment ? Non, parce que je m'en souviens pas !

« - Euh, tu sais, je venais de te raconter que… Que quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Je venais de te dire que j'avais détesté sentir son souffle contre mon oreille…

« - Alors que tu appréciais le mien, je m'en souviens, c'est pour ça. C'est toujours agréable de savoir que je ne te donne pas envie de vomir quand je parle à ton oreille.

« - C'est ridicule ! Dès le début, j'ai apprécié t'entendre parler, et plus encore quand tu chuchotes à mon oreille. A chaque fois, j'en profitais, pour prendre une grande bouffée de ton odeur, ça me rassure, avouais-je.

Il sourit et me confia qu'il faisait pareil, sauf que mon odeur ne le rassurait pas, mais il l'appréciait. Parait que je sens la menthe ! Etrange, mon gel douche est à la pêche et mon parfum, je sais plus. D'où sentais-je donc la menthe ? Je refusais de chercher, et lui avouais, de son côté, qu'il sentait le musc et il eut un petit sourire. Sourire qu'il transforma en grimace, ce qui me fit sourire.

« - Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Si je ris trop fort, tes parents vont se réveiller et me demander de te laisser dormir et… Mince, il est quelle heure ?

« - Pas loin de quatre heures, chuchota-t-il après avoir regardé son portable.

« - Je devrais te laisser dormir.

« - T'es fatiguée ?

« - Pas vraiment en fait, mais demain, je me coucherais très tôt, et le tour sera joué. Dès lundi, j'aurais la pêche dans le bus !

Il rit, mais me retint par le poignet, alors que je me levais. Je regardais sa main sur mon bras, cherchant une explication, et il se leva.

« - T'es pas obligée de partir, si t'es pas fatiguée ! On va parler sans faire le pitre, et tu verras dans une demi-heure grand maximum, tu pourras partir complètement assommée, par le sérieux de notre conversation.

J'avoue que l'idée était tentante, mais nous étions censés dormir depuis déjà longtemps. Ma conscience me soufflait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais je décidais de la museler pour une nuit. J'avais toujours fait tout ce qu'elle me disait ! Pour une fois, je voulais écouter mon instinct. Instinct qui me poussait à rester près de lui, encore un peu.

« - D'accord, si tu me fais un bisou, dis-je en montrant ma joue.

Il sourit et s'exécuta, pourtant ce ne fut pas comme avant. Il posa sa main sur ma taille l'autre allant dans mon dos. Il me rapprocha de lui, et déposa ses lèvres sur ma peau. Seulement ce fut plus doux qu'avant, et tellement plus agréable, que je manquais de fermer les yeux à ce contact, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

« - Je t'ai convaincu, dit-il en reprenant ses distances.

J'acquiesçais et nous nous rassîmes. Lui dans ses couvertures, appuyé contre ses oreillers, moi face à lui. Il me tendit la main, et confiante, je la pris. Il m'attira lentement près de lui, et je calais ma tête contre son épaule. Son bras se posa sur mes épaules et je lui demandais ce qu'il comptait faire de sa vie plus tard. Il savait que je voulais devenir psy, bon j'aurais aimé faire carrière mais j'avais bien trop peur qu'on fouille mon passé et qu'on retrouve cette sombre histoire, donc,… Il m'avoua qu'avec Nate et Jason, ils rêvaient de faire carrière, d'être un groupe dans le vent, plus connu que TJ Tyler, et ça me fit sourire. Seulement, ils doutaient, non pas de leurs talents, ils savaient jouer depuis près de dix ans, me dit-il, mais ils avaient peur que les Américains n'aiment pas ce qu'ils faisaient. Pourtant, j'étais sûre du contraire, même si je ne les aie jamais entendus jouer, malgré leurs invitations, puisque je profitais souvent du samedi pour faire mes devoirs au maximum. Ce que j'aurais du faire hier d'ailleurs ! Bon demain, dès que ma famille est partie, je m'enferme dans ma chambre, promis ! La conversation se fit toute seule, puisque nous enchaînâmes sur nos goûts musicaux, puis nos goûts en général. A un moment, je sentis sa main faire de léger mais très léger va-et-vient sur mon bras, et ça me donna des frissons, malgré que le tissu du peignoir empêche le contact de sa peau sur la mienne.

* * *

><p>* : D'ailleurs, je vous le recommande. C'est une très belle histoire.<p>

Et voilà, c'est terminé. Bon, je sais, c'est court, contrairement à d'habitude, mais je ne vois pas quoi rajouter d'autre ! J'ai longtemps hésité à rajouter un rêve, ou autre mais finalement, c'est bien comme ça ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ?

Miss Tagada (L)

**PS** : Pour ceux qui lisent en silence, sachez que si vous avez des questions à me poser ou autre, vous pouvez me trouver sur facebook. J'ai crée un compte spécialement pour ce compte. Le lien est dans ma bio pour ceux qui ne trouveraient pas ma page « **Missy Tagada** ». Bonne journée !


	17. Réveil

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. Et non vous ne rêvez pas, le nouveau chapitre est déjà là. Je n'en dis pas plus sinon que vous allez adorer ce chapitre ! Un très grand merci tout pleins à **nouna**, **amy_chan**, **Aurlie** (Salut miss. Pour le bisou, patience mademoiselle patience. Il va arriver. Peut-être même plutôt que tu ne le pense :p Mais j'avoue être d'accord avec toi, ce chapitre (et celui-là) sont mignons. C'est presque mes préférés. ^^ Bisous), **celenia**, **Love-Read**, et **karine** (Salut miss. Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plus. J'espère que ce sera encore le cas pour celui-là ) Bisous) pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore !

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections de **chris87**

**PS** : Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

**Chapitre 16**

Le sentir contre moi était quelque chose d'agréable, et je levais les yeux vers lui. Il semblait s'être endormi, à en croire ses yeux fermés. Je me redressais, malgré moi, et observais son visage de près. J'étais d'ailleurs si près, que j'aurais pu dire avec exactitude combien de cil il avait. Cela dit, je ne m'écartais pas pour autant, au contraire, je me rapprochais au maximum. Tout au long de cette nuit, je m'étais demandée la sensation que pouvait donner un baiser offert par amour, et je tenais là, probablement l'unique chance de le savoir. Fermant les yeux au dernier moment, je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes et douces, comme je m'y attendais. Au moment où j'allais m'éloigner, il répondit à mon baiser, et posa ses mains sur ma taille, pour me rapprocher de lui. J'aurais du avoir peur de ce contact et de cette proximité entre nous, et pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas. Je me laissais faire, avant de m'appuyer contre lui, en enroulant mes mains autour de son cou. Au bout de quelques secondes, je m'éloignais un peu. Je commençais à manquer d'air. Il ouvrit les yeux, et me fixa avec douceur.

« - Désolée, je voulais pas te réveiller, chuchotais-je.

« - Pas grave, des réveils comme ça, j'en veux bien tout le temps. Je vais devoir te séquestrer chez moi !

« - Bah, ça va pas être possible, parce que si je reste de mon plein grès, c'est de l'hébergement, et non de la séquestration, dis-je en souriant.

Il me sourit, et pris l'initiative du second baiser. Celui-ci fut plus passionné, mais tout en tendresse également. Je me collais doucement contre lui. Mon souffle se saccada, comme le sien, mon cœur s'accéléra et je me demandais s'il l'entendait ? Je caressais sa nuque avant de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux, alors que ses mains frôlaient doucement ma taille. Je les sentis revenir sur mon ventre, puis ouvrir mon peignoir, avant de se faufiler dessous. Elles revinrent ensuite lentement sur ma taille, et sa bouche quitta la mienne, pour embrasser ma joue, avant de dessiner ma mâchoire, puis mon cou. Je penchais ma tête pour lui faciliter l'accès, alors que je caressais toujours sa nuque. Mes mains parcoururent son dos, par-dessus son tee-shirt, puis j'en fis passer une par le col. Sa peau était brûlante, et je me demandais si c'était aussi le cas de la mienne. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas lui demander de vérifier pour moi, ce qui est dommage parce que je suis bien curieuse d'un coup. C'est bizarre, je m'étais toujours imaginée que mon copain ne pourrait pas me toucher si vite, et pourtant, alors que nous échangions que notre second baiser, je lui donnais toutes les autorisations qu'il voulait. Je frissonnais en sentant mon tee-shirt, enfin le sien, remonter doucement, mais plus encore quand sa main toucha ma peau. Qui de nous deux avait la peau aussi brûlante ? Il dut sentir mon frémissement, puisqu'il se stoppa aussitôt, et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

« - T'as froid ?

« - Non, tout va bien, rassure-toi !

« - Tu le dis si je vais trop vite.

« - Chut, dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche, et ses caresses reprirent. Sa main était hésitante sur ma taille et tout doucement, elle caressa mon dos, en remontant mon pyjama de fortune pour que son autre main la rejoigne. Elles caressèrent mon dos quelques instants, durant lesquels ma bouche partit elle aussi à la découverte de son cou, tout en inspirant de grandes bouffés de son odeur, au point de vouloir exploser. Je sentis ses doigts revenir lentement sur ma taille, puis s'aventurer sur mon ventre avec une délicatesse qui me toucha. Mes mains vinrent caresser son torse, et il nous allongea doucement avant d'embrasser mon cou. Ses caresses sur mon ventre, me donnaient chaud, très chaud, et malgré moi, je me cambrais.

Soudain, je me réveillais, incrédule. C'était réellement moi qui venais de rêver ? Moi qui étais incapable d'être à l'aise quand ses mains étaient sur ma taille, je venais de rêver qu'il me caressait ? Et bé, dormir chez lui n'était pas bon pour ma santé mentale. Je voulus me lever quand je sentis un bras autour de ma taille. Aussitôt, je me levais d'un bond, et rabaissais mon tee-shirt. Etait-ce un rêve finalement ? Je pris peur en le voyant se réveiller en fronçant les sourcils. Durant quelques secondes, il regarda autour de lui, en cherchant à comprendre quelque chose. Pour ma part, je refermais le peignoir au maximum. Il finit par me voir, et me regarda interdit avant de froncer les sourcils.

« - Mitchie ? Ça va ?

« - Je… Euh… Oui, je crois !

J'étais perdue ! Avions-nous fait quelque chose cette nuit, dont je ne me souvenais pas ? A moins que ce n'était pas un rêve, et dans ce cas, étions-nous en couple ou quoi ? Olala, j'ai mal à la tête, avec toutes ces questions ! Comment avais-je fait pour laisser tout ça arriver ? J'aurais du le freiner, dire que c'était trop tôt, qu'il n'était qu'un ami, parce que c'était juste ce qu'il était pour moi. Un ami ! Génial, sûrement même mon meilleur ami, mais c'est tout ! Il n'y aura jamais plus !

« - Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'es toute blanche, et tu sembles effrayée !

« - Je… Je me souviens pas ! Enfin, si je me souviens d'être venue pour t'emprunter un livre, puis je t'ai réveillé, on a discuté, mais après il s'est passé quoi ?

« - Tu t'es endormie sur mon épaule, et tu semblais si sereine que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Tu t'es assoupie pendant que je te parlais en plus, s'amusa-t-il. Après, j'imagine que j'ai du m'endormir également, à moitié assis, ce qui explique ce mal au cou !

« - Je… Il n'y a eu, rien d'autre, tu es sûr ?

« - Mitchie ? Que veux-tu qu'il se soit passé ?

« - Je sais pas, n'importe quoi ! Un garçon plus une fille plus un lit plus une nuit… L'équation est facile et le résultat logique et je…. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, si c'était un rêve ou la réalité, tout est confus, dis-je en sortant de son lit, pour marcher dans tous les sens.

J'avais besoin de savoir, de faire le tri. Machinalement, et parce que ça m'aide à réfléchir, je tapotais doucement mes tempes pour tenter de démêler le vrai du faux. Sauf que, comment étais-je supposée poser la question ? Je ne me voyais pas le regarder et dire « Dis-moi Shane, on ne s'est pas embrassés ni caressés cette nuit ? » Impossible, d'une part parce que je serais incapable de parler jusqu'au bout, d'autre part, parce que… Qu'est-ce que je ferais si sa réponse était positive ? Si je l'avais vraiment laissé caresser mon ventre, alors que j'embrassais son cou, en me régalant de l'odeur qui émanait de lui.

« - Mitchie concentre-toi triple idiote, me sermonnais-je à voix haute. Voyons, voyons, voyons ! On a parlé du livre, de musiques, de nos goûts, c'est certain, il m'a chatouillé, parce que je m'étais moquée de lui, mais ensuite ?

« - Mitchie, appela-t-il doucement.

Je sursautais en l'entendant. J'avais complètement oublié qu'il était là ! Perdue je le regardais, en cherchant, dans ses yeux, une trace de réponse. Ne serait-ce que l'étincelle que j'ai vue, ou cru voir dans ses yeux, après notre baiser.

« - J'ignore ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, avoua-t-il mais,… Viens là !

Il me tendit la main, et je le rejoignis, avant de la prendre. Il m'attira doucement près de lui, puis reprit :

« - Il ne s'est rien passé ! On s'est juste endormi toi et moi, c'est tout ! J'ignore ce à quoi, tu as rêvé, même si je suis flatté d'en faire parti, sourit-il, mais dans la réalité, on a juste discuté, jusqu'à ce que tu tombes de sommeil. Quand je me suis aperçu que tu dormais, je sais que j'aurais du te ramener dans ton lit, mais je n'ai pas osé ! D'une part, parce que tu avais l'air sereine, et je n'avais pas envie de te réveiller. D'autre part, parce que si je t'avais porté dans mes bras, comme j'y ai brièvement songé, et que tu te sois réveillée avant que je t'ai posé dans ton lit, tu aurais pu hurler et me donner des coups en confondant mes intentions avec ceux de _l'autre_. Je suis désolé si tu as eu peur en te réveillant dans mes bras, ce n'était pas voulu, je te le promets !… Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas, demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Il semblait tellement sincère et peu sûr de lui. Impossible qu'il ne me dise pas la vérité ! Surtout que dans mon rêve, parce que j'étais certaine que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve à présent, il avait un tee-shirt blanc tout simple, alors que là, il avait une sorte de débardeur vert foncé pas joli.

« - Je… Ouais, je te crois ! Désolée de t'avoir réveillé en m'éloignant comme ça ! Mais sentir ta main sur… Sur ma peau, ça m'a fait peur, chuchotais-je.

« - T'inquiète, je comprends, assura-t-il avant de caresser ma joue avec son pouce. Excuse-moi d'avoir dormi dans le même lit que toi ! J'aurais du te laisser dormir ici, seule et investir ton lit pour cette nuit, mais j'ai eu peur que tu te réveilles si je partais !

« - C'est pas grave ! Je suis idiote, et c'est tout. On devrait descendre, non ? Il est quelle heure ?

« - Décidément, t'as jamais l'heure sur toi, rit-il. Dix heures du matin.

« - Je dois avoir posé mon portable quelque part, dis-je d'un coup en songeant que j'étais venue avec la veille. Mais où ? Bonne question !

Nous cherchâmes quelques secondes, et il le localisa sous sa table de nuit. Me le rendant, il se leva, et nous descendîmes à la cuisine.

« - … Je le lui dirais Connie, pas de problème ! Je crois qu'ils sont réveillés, j'entends des pas dans l'escalier !… Je te la renvoie rapidement, sois-en sûre !… Elle t'expliquera sans doute plus qu'à moi, mais promis je vais questionner Shane, de mon côté !… Je suis d'accord ! Bonne journée !

Nous entrâmes au moment où elle reposait le combiné et nous fit face.

« - Bonjour tous les deux ! Mitchie, je viens de téléphoner à ta mère. Elle t'attend rapidement, ta famille s'en va à quatorze heures, donc si tu pouvais être rentrée pour leur dire au revoir, elle t'en serait grès ! Bien dormie ?

J'acquiesçais en songeant que les bras de son fils étaient agréables, même si je me serais passée du rêve que j'ai fait. J'allais lui proposer de l'aider à faire le petit-déjeuner, mais elle le posa sur la table, et nous souhaita bon appétit avant de s'éclipser au jardin. Restés seuls, nous nous assîmes et je réfléchis. Qu'allais-je dire à maman ? Pire qu'allait dire Shane ? Il était certain qu'elles allaient s'échanger nos excuses, pour démêler le vrai du faux, mais je ne me voyais pas lui dire que j'avais fuis la maison, parce que Dylan avait voulu me violer. Je devais trouver autre chose. Je réfléchis durant de longues minutes sans trouver la solution à mes réflexions. Nous mangeâmes en silence, puis je montais. J'étais en train de me rhabiller, quand on frappa à ma porte. Je sortis la tête de mon pull puis ouvris en m'attachant les cheveux.

« - Tu pars tout de suite, j'imagine ?

« - Ouais, c'est pas contre toi ou ta famille, mais je… Tu comprendrais si je te disais que je détestes me laver chez les gens ? Enfin ailleurs que chez moi ?

« - C'est compréhensible, rassure-toi. Tu comptes dire quoi à ta mère ? Attends laisse, je vais le faire, dit-il en prenant mes cheveux.

Tandis qu'il jouait au coiffeur, je lui confiais que j'allais devoir improviser. Il ferma ma pince et dit :

« - J'ai une idée ! Tu m'as bien dit que tout le monde pense qu'on sort ensemble, chez toi ?

J'acquiesçais intriguée, et il reprit :

« - Imaginons que ton cousin soit monté dans ta chambre pour te questionner au sujet de notre relation, voulant savoir jusqu'où nous étions allés, puisqu'il était certain que nous sortions ensemble. Et qu'il ait commencé à te poser des questions très très personnelles, sur si nous avions déjà fait l'amour ou autre. Tu en aurais eu marre, et tu lui aurais jeté à la figure que c'était le cas, et que tu allais venir me rejoindre, puisqu'en parler t'avais donné envie d'aller plus loin. Avant d'ajouter, pour Connie, que c'était faux, puisque nous sommes juste de très bons amis ! Ça tiendrait la route, tu penses ?

« - Oui, ça tiendra parfaitement la route ! Surtout qu'il est très curieux !… Bon voilà ce qu'on va dire !

Je lui confiais donc la version achevée de notre mensonge, puis descendis remercier ses parents de m'avoir hébergé pour la nuit. Je donnais ensuite rendez-vous à Shane dans le bus dès lundi avant de partir. Je rentrais rapidement chez moi, en voulant à tout prix une bonne douche. J'entrais doucement, et écoutais. Ils riaient dans le salon, et je montais sans bruit jusqu'à ma chambre. Prenant des vêtements propres, je filais me laver, en verrouillant la salle d'eau. Une fois propre, j'enfilais mon pantalon de jogging, un débardeur, et ajoutais un pull rose, puis descendis en attachant mes cheveux. Maintenant que j'étais lavée, et que mes dents étaient propres, je me sentais le courage d'affronter ma famille, en espérant que Dylan n'ait pas déjà raconté sa version de la réalité. Je n'eus pas mis un pied dans le salon que papa dit :

« - On peut savoir où tu as passé la nuit ?

« - Heather, ne vous a pas téléphoné, demandais-je sachant que c'était faux.

« - Si, mais que faisais-tu chez eux, alors qu'on t'a vu monter te coucher, dit maman.

Me tournant vers mon cousin, je demandais :

« - T'as rien dit, à ce que je vois !

« - Non, je te laisse te débrouiller, sourit-il.

« - Bon ! C'est simple, je suis bien montée vers vingt-et-une heures complètement cassée par la fatigue, et je me suis endormie, mais Dylan ici présent est venu me voir vers vingt-trois heures ! Il voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait entre Shane et moi ! Comme tout le monde, il a vu qu'on était très proche, lui et moi, et a voulu tout savoir de notre relation. Comme vous tous, d'ailleurs, et je le répète, on est juste amis ! De très bons amis, et c'est tout ! Il a une fille en vue ! Elle s'appelle Pénélope, au passage ! Enfin bref. Donc, il m'a réveillé pour savoir, jusqu'où on avait été, puisqu'il est persuadé qu'on sort ensemble, mais bon ! J'ai eu beau lui dire qu'on était ami, ce que je répète en boucle depuis vendredi soir, au passage, il ne me croyait pas !

« - C'est pas le seul, me coupa Dwight.

« - Mouais, passons sur ce détail, dis-je en le balayant d'un geste du poignet.

Celui-ci commençait d'ailleurs à devenir jaune, ce qui faisait franchement laid. Je vais avoir un bel hématome. Maman le remarqua et me demanda d'où il venait.

« - J'y viens, j'y viens ! Vas pas plus vite que la musique, souris-je. Donc, il est venu me réveiller, en me demandant depuis quand nous étions ensemble, si nous nous étions déjà caressés… Ce genre de chose ! Pendant une demi-heure pas loin, j'ai refusé de répondre à ses questions, d'une part parce qu'elles sont ridicules de mon point de vue, d'autre part parce que même si j'avais un copain, en aucun cas, ce que je fais avec lui ne le concernerait ! De papa ou maman, j'aurais répondu aux questions, je crois, parce que vous êtes mes parents, mais venant de mon cousin, non ! Enfin bref, je m'égare ! C'est à ce moment-là que ça a pété, entre guillemet. Il m'a agrippé le poignet, pour me forcer à lui faire face, parce que je commençais à vouloir sortir de ma chambre. Il s'est mis en colère en m'accusant d'avoir couché avec, qu'on s'était pas protégé et que j'allais tomber enceinte, ruiner ma vie, et tout, enfin vous imaginez le truc. Et j'ai finis par en avoir marre ! Je l'ai poussé de mon chemin, je me suis habillée, et je suis partie. Il m'a rattrapé pour essayer de savoir où j'allais et comme j'en avais ras le bol, j'ai mentis en disant qu'il avait raison, que j'allais retrouver Shane juste pour tirer mon coup, comme il le dit si galamment, et je suis partie furieuse. J'ai couru jusque chez les Gray, et Shane m'a ouvert ! De là, j'ai explosé en sanglots, parce que j'en ai marre de crier dans le vide qu'on est juste amis. Heather nous a laissé monter en haut, malgré qu'il soit minuit, et avec Shane on a discuté de la dispute. Bon bien sûr, je ne lui ai pas montré mon poignet, je pensais que la trace rouge aurait disparu d'ici ce matin ! Et vers une heure, il a prévenu ses parents qu'il me raccompagnait mais sa mère m'a invité à rester dormir chez elle. Je sais que j'aurais du refuser, dis-je en me tournant vers maman, mais je ne voulais pas rentrer et devoir encore m'expliquer, dire que Shane et moi étions amis, et qu'on ne couchait pas ensemble. Et surtout, j'en avais marre d'entendre ces allusions, à ma vie privée ! Je suis désolée, je te promets que la prochaine fois que je dors ailleurs, je vous le dirais des jours à l'avance, et j'attendrais que vous soyez d'accord. Je te promets qu'on a rien fait de mal ! J'ai dormi dans leur chambre d'amis, et ce matin, j'ai été le réveiller juste pour voir la tête qu'il a au réveil ! On a discuté deux minutes, et on est descendu ! Heather te parlait au téléphone. Quand elle a raccroché, elle nous a servit le petit-déjeuner, et sitôt finie, je suis rentrée. Il n'y a rien eu d'autre !

« - Je te crois ma chérie, mais maintenant on va mettre de la glace sur ton poignet, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Dylan.

« - Et toi, jeune homme, tu vas faire des excuses à ta cousine. Ce ne sont pas des questions qui se posent, surtout à une jeune femme, qui plus est si c'est ta cousine, quant à la blesser, c'est inadmissible ! Dès notre retour à Montgomery, tu seras punis, sois-en sûr, me défendit son père.

Je retins un sourire de victoire, lorsque penaud, il s'excusa d'avoir été injuste avec moi, et de m'avoir blessé. Faisant comme si, je ne lui en voulais plus, je l'excusais puis mis de la glace sur mon poignet. Oh dis donc, ça fait du bien, j'aurais du faire ça hier ! Je passais le reste de la matinée avec eux, en me retenant d'envoyer un message à Shane. Le plan mit en place avait fonctionné de mon côté, et j'espérais qu'il réussirait du sien. Seulement, je n'aurais pas ma réponse avant demain. C'est long d'avance ! Je me joignis à la conversation et j'aidais à faire le repas, même si je grimaçais quand je tournais trop vivement mon poignet, mais bon ! Je n'aurais qu'à mettre des mitaines, avec ce temps-là, ça ne paraîtra pas suspect. Durant le repas, Dwight se mit en tête de faire l'idiot, enfin de battre son propre record de blagues. Il nous raconta certaines anecdotes sur ce qu'il avait fait quand il était plus jeune, comme la fois, ou pour Halloween, il avait mis des tas d'œufs de côtés, pour les laisser pourrir.

« - J'avais même réussi à en vider certains, en faisant un tout petit trou de chaque côté, avec la pointe d'un couteau, et je les avais remplis à la seringue que ma mère avait oublié un jour en me faisant une piqûre ! J'avais rebouché un trou avec un mélange de colle et de peinture, et je les remplissais d'eau qui avait servi à laver la maison ou qui sortait directement des toilettes, de lait pourri, et d'autres trucs qui vont faire vomir ma petite chérie, dit-il en me désignant. Je vous raconte pas, quand je jetais mes missiles sur les portes, les jeunes avaient vite fait de partir en courant, tant ça sentait mauvais.

« - Tu m'étonnes, rit maman. Heureusement que Mitchie ne fait plus Halloween en se déguisant comme ça, depuis trois ans, sinon j'aurais été obligée de surveiller mes œufs.

« - J'aurais pas pu maman !

Nous rîmes quand Dwight prit ma défense en affirmant qu'à sa place, j'aurais vomi sur le premier œuf, en recouvrant les autres, et j'eus un haut-le-cœur, tant il se montrait précis dans sa description. J'ai jamais été très sensible, enfin je veux dire, je peux regarder la plupart des films d'horreur sans problème, mais je ne peux pas supporter une mauvaise odeur ! Ou celles qui sont trop forte, comme l'eau de javel pure.

Nous terminâmes le repas vers treize heures, et une fois la table débarrassée, j'aidais ma tante à retrouver tout ce qu'ils avaient apporté avec eux, pour le week-end. Je m'en voulais de les avoir vus si peu, et le lui confiais.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle ! Nous t'avons vu pendant les repas, et toute l'après-midi d'hier, c'est suffisant. Tu es jeune, c'est normal que tu ne restes pas avec des vieux croulants comme le dirait ton oncle, sourit-elle. Et puis, quand tu es avec tes amis, tu sembles tellement plus joyeuse que ce serait criminel de te refuser ça. Tu es jeune, profites-en, et si je peux te donner un conseil, tu devrais vraiment sortir avec Shane ! Je sais que vous n'êtes qu'amis, ça se voit dans votre façon de vous tenir, mais vous feriez un très beau couple.

Je souris et la remerciais, même si j'étais mal à l'aise, rien qu'en songeant à cette idée. Shane et moi, ensemble ? Mon rêve me revint en mémoire, et je rougis de façon significative, ce qui amena Margaret à me demander ce que j'avais. Je lui assurais que c'était que je m'imaginais juste embrassant Shane, et elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

« - Si tu rougis rien qu'en pensant à ça, je crois que tu commences à être sérieusement amoureuse ! Ne bride pas ce sentiment ma puce, tu as dix-sept ans, profites-en. C'est les meilleures années de ta vie. Tomber amoureux, fait parti de la vie, et ça te fera grandir !

J'acquiesçais et Dwight nous demanda si nous avions fini. Ma tante ferma un des sacs et assura que oui. Nous descendîmes dans l'entrée, et j'embrassais Margaret. J'aimais sa douceur, et sa façon maternelle de me parler. Je savais qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir une fille, seulement, après avoir eu Dylan, elle avait eu un accident de voiture, et à présent, une grossesse serait suicidaire pour elle. Elle reportait donc son besoin de donner de l'amour et des conseils de filles à mes cousines et moi ! Je la serrais fort dans mes bras, puis embrassais mon cousin le plus chaleureusement que je pus avant de serrer Dwight contre moi. Presqu'onze mois avant de les revoir ! Ça va être long, mais court à la fois !

La voiture partit et nous restâmes tous les trois sur le perron à faire de grands signes puis je rentrais la première, gelée. Mes parents me suivirent peu après, mais pour ma part, je montais à l'étage. J'avais tous mes devoirs à faire ! Heureusement que j'avais eu la présence d'esprit d'en faire un maximum cette semaine. Cela dit, je commençais par faire ma chambre. Je changeais les draps, aérais un bon coup, passais l'aspirateur, et une fois fini, mis de la musique, et m'installais à mon bureau. Il me restait une dissertation en Anglais sur l'influence de la politique des colonies sur la littérature noir américaine, une en Civilisation sur la politique de Richard Nixon avant le scandale Watergate qui l'a contraint à démissionner. Pauvre président, quand j'y pense ! Enfin, s'il n'avait pas trempé dans une affaire d'espionnage politique, il serait peut-être resté plus longtemps ! Allez savoir ! Comme quoi, la plupart des politiciens ne sont pas clairs. Enfin, je dis ça, j'en sais rien en fait, la politique je m'y intéresse juste pendant les campagnes présidentielles. Et encore, quand je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, alors ce que j'en sais, c'est ce qu'en raconte mes manuels de Civilisation ! Sans compter, que j'avais encore mes maths à faire, fichus exo tiens et oh merveilleux, c'est tout. J'attaquais donc mon anglais, et durant une heure, je peinais à écrire un devoir qui me plaisait, puis enchaînais avec celui de Civilisation ! Ce fut plus laborieux que prévu, et n'étant pas du tout fier de ce que j'avais fait, je descendis demander l'avis de mes parents. Papa était branché politique, il eut donc le second alors que maman lisait le premier. Pour ma part, j'étais assise face à elle, et me triturais les mains, en attendant son verdict. Durant une minute, je m'imaginais lui racontant ma blessure, qui m'avait obligé à lui mentir pendant deux ans, et qui avait même contraint Shane à mentir à sa famille ! Je m'en voulais terriblement ! C'était malhonnête de ma part de lui demander une telle chose ! Qu'étais-je à ses yeux, pour qu'il accepte de mentir à celle qui la mit au monde ? J'étais une très mauvaise amie ! Je n'aurais pas du aller me réfugier chez lui, mais affronter mon passé, comme l'adulte que je suis presque ! A partir de maintenant, c'est ce que j'allais faire ! S'il revenait, j'agirais en personne responsable, et j'affronterais mes erreurs. Mes parents l'apprendraient donc rapidement. Qu'elles seraient leurs réactions ? Me croiraient-ils ? C'est affreux de douter de ses parents ainsi, mais c'est une accusation grave, à ne pas prendre à la légère ! Je ne doute pas un seul instant de moi, mais dans cette histoire, ça serait ma parole contre la sienne ! S'il y avait procès qui l'emporterait ? Et comment ma famille vivrait ce drame ? Je n'ai jamais été la préférée de mes cousines, sauf de grand-mère. Bien sûr, on m'apprécie mais du au fait, que je reste souvent dans mon coin, et que je ne m'affirme pas, on a tendance à croire que je moque de tout, et peut-être que je les prends de haut. Daren, le plus jeune de mes oncles, me l'a dit ! Sa copine, enfin sa femme à présent, ne m'aime pas parce qu'elle croit que si je ne lui parle pas, c'est parce que je la trouve indigne de lui ! Ce qui est faux, ils forment un très beau couple et Nya, leur fille, est adorable, mais cet exemple, un parmi tant d'autres, montre à quel point ils me connaissent mal ! Quant aux jeunes, entre guillemet, à part les jumelles Diana et les jumeaux, les autres sont trop jeunes, dix ans au maximum, ou plus âgés que moi ! Et ceux-là me voient juste comme la grosse tête de la famille, qui pourrait aider tout le monde, mais qui préfère s'enfermer dans ses livres en n'en sortant que pour s'amuser à des jeux débiles ou faire le repas. J'ignore ce qu'ils pensent de moi, c'est juste des suppositions ! Mais à côté de moi Dylan est l'exact opposé ! Bon, ce n'est pas un cancre, il est sociable, tout le monde l'adore, sauf moi, et même s'il passe en général dans la classe supérieure, avec la moyenne tout juste, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il paraît bien mieux que moi, plus responsable et plus avec les pieds sur terre ! Une main passa devant mes yeux, et je revins à moi.

« - C'est très bon de mon point de vue, ma chérie, peut-être un peu expéditif sur la fin, mais ça vaut bien un B plus !… Qu'as-tu, tu sembles triste !

« - Je… C'est rien ! C'est jusque je pense à une fille du lycée. Elle a subi un choc terrible, dont elle ne veut pas parler, et ça l'a conduit au tribunal, sur le banc des victimes ! Le problème c'est que l'accusé est son père, et ça déchire sa famille ! J'étais juste en train de me demander, quelle serait la réaction des uns et des autres, si une telle chose se produisait dans la famille ! Tu sais, si Jeanne par exemple, accusait… Je ne sais pas, Glenn de l'avoir battu, imaginons malgré que ce soit impossible, comment réagirait les oncles et tantes, à ton avis ? Ils croiraient Jeanne, ou son frère ? Moi je serais tentée de la croire elle, après tout, elle est jeune, mais d'un côté, ça lui enlève du crédit, parce qu'innocente, elle ne peut pas savoir forcément les conséquences de son accusation. Et si ça allait au tribunal, qui serait là pour la soutenir ? Et si c'était vrai mais qu'elle perdait, fautes de preuves, tout le monde lui en voudrait, et elle se retrouverait lynchée, terminais-je au bord des larmes.

« - Ma chérie, ne te mets pas dans cet état ! Rassure-toi, s'il se passait un cas similaire dans notre famille, la plupart seraient neutre, attendant une preuve ! On ne va pas au tribunal comme ça ! On porte plainte d'abord, puis on fait des dépositions, des examens, dans certains cas, afin d'appuyer les dires de la victime, et seulement à ce moment-là, quand la police a un dossier béton, on le transmet au juge, qui fixe une date. Ensuite ça passe au tribunal, et les parents de Jeanne tiendraient la famille au courant, et on serait tous derrière elle, si elle avait raison ! Parce qu'on croit toujours plus facilement la victime, car une personne censée ne raconterait pas ce genre de chose sans raison.

« - T'es sûre ?

« - Mais oui ma chérie ! Que ce soit n'importe quelles accusations graves, tels que la maltraitance, le meurtre, e viol, ou plus minces, comme le vol ou la dégradation ! C'est toujours la victime qui a l'appuie de sa famille, même si elle accuse un autre membre de sa famille. Sauf bien sûr, si demain, Maria t'accusait de choses horribles, tout le monde la croirait elle, parce que c'est la victime, à part ton père et moi parce qu'on sait que tu n'es pas une personne horrible ! Tu es incapable de mentir ou de faire du mal aux gens !

« - Maman, pleurais-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

Elle me consola, sans doute en se demandant ce qui me mettait dans cet état. J'étais quelqu'un de sensible, mais pas au point d'être aussi touchée par une affaire qui ne me concernait pas du tout, puisque j'avais donné l'impression de ne pas connaître la jeune femme en question ! On sonna à la porte, et je m'éloignais d'elle pour aller ouvrir, mon devoir dans les mains. Je fis face à Shane, et il me demanda ce que j'avais.

« - Rien, je… Je t'expliquerais demain ! Entre ! Tu venais pour quelque chose ?

« - Juste te demander comment s'était passé ton retour et subir la punition à ta place.

« - Mitchie, appela mon père en nous rejoignant. Oh bonjour Shane, bien dormi malgré qu'elle t'ait réveillée ?

« - Parfaitement Steve ! Vous l'avez puni, Connie et toi ?

« - Du tout ! A sa place, je crois que toutes les filles auraient agi comme elle. Quant à toi jeune fille, ce devoir est parfait ! Corrige juste des fautes, et je t'assure un A !

Je le remerciais, puis demandais si Shane et moi pouvions monter dans ma chambre. Quand nous eûmes l'autorisation, je le guidais jusqu'à ma chambre, même s'il devait la connaître, et le laissais entrer avant moi. Il s'enthousiasma devant mon synthé, et joua quelques notes, tandis que je rangeais mes brouillons.

« - Je te dérange pas au fait ?

« - Tu m'empêches juste de me griller les neurones sur mes devoirs de maths, donc tout va bien ! Oh et écrire au propre mes deux autres devoirs ! C'est passé ?

« - Ouais. À ce propos je voulais juste te prévenir, que maman ayant remarqué que ton poignet était un peu jaune, j'ai du ajouter qu'il t'avait tordu le poignet !

« - Aie, j'ai dit qu'il avait juste serré trop fort ! Bon, si maman me demande, je dirais que je voulais minimiser le temps qu'il était là, c'est tout.

Il sourit et me proposa son aide pour mes maths. J'avoue que ce n'était pas de refus. Sortant mes cahiers, il me complimenta sur mon écriture qu'il adorait voir.

« - Genre, comme si que je t'avais déjà écrit autrement que par sms !

« - Euh… En fait, Nate m'a filé le mot que vous aviez échangé ! Je lui avais demandé, puisqu'il comptait le jeter ! Or, maman se passionne pour la calligraphie, et je voulais en savoir un peu sur toi, grâce à ton écriture, vu que tu ne parlais pas… Et j'ai gardé la feuille.

Je rougis et lui demandais ce que sa mère en avait tiré. Selon elle, j'étais une personne douce, au caractère adaptable, secrète et peu confiante. Il ajouta également que dès que j'offrais ma confiance à quelqu'un elle était sans limite, et que de ce fait, je risquais de tomber de haut si je me confiais à une personne mal intentionné. La vache, précis et vrai en plus ! Sauf peut-être en ce qui concerne la confiance sans limite. Je suis naturellement méfiante, comme on s'en doute !

Il resta deux heures, puis lorsqu'il partit, je recopiais mes devoirs en souriant. En moins de quatre heures, j'avais rattrapé mon retard. Un exploit, si vous voulez mon avis. J'en profitais donc pour jouer un peu de synthé puis descendis à table.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Bon j'imagine que vous y avez cru quand Mitchie s'est mise à pleurer dans les bras de sa mère ? Mais non, elle ne dit rien ! Oh, et désolée pour le rêve au début du chapitre. Je voulais le mettre dans celui d'avant mais finalement, je l'ai mis ici, en espérant que vous ne voulez pas me tuer ! Bizarrement (ou pas) <strong>chris87<strong> ne l'a pas aimé lool. J'espère que ça vous a plus un piot peu ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	18. Déclaration

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. Tout d'abord, je suis **vraiment** désolée de poster que maintenant j'avais besoin de faire un break pour me remettre de certaines choses. _Anyway_, me revoilà avec un chapitre. Et promis le suivant de « Un été pour se retrouver » arrive avant dimanche. J'essaierais de poster, à nouveau, un chapitre de chaque par semaine mais comme d'habitude, on fera en fonction de l'emploi du temps de **chris87**. Un grand merci à **Love-Read**, **amy_chan**, **celenia**, **karine** (Salut miss. Ouais j'avoue Mitchie a pas mal flippé en se réveillant dans les bras de son meilleur ami après avoir rêvé de plus. A sa place, mais je frappais Shane de trouille lool. Ouais j'avoue les parents sont plutôt coulant dans cette fic. Lool. J'espère que cette suite de plaira. Bisous), et **nouna** pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections de **chris87**

**PS** : Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

Je dédie ce chapitre à **Princess' Nessouille Voldychou **et **celenia**, pour leurs messages qui m'ont presque fait pleurer. Et également à **nouna** qui assure comme une chef. Autant dans son harcèlement quotidien (pour tout. De mes fics aux siennes à poster qu'à celles que j'écris lol) que pour son amitié. Tu m'as beaucoup soutenue choupine et je t'adore ! _Love_! (et là tu vas croire que je te drague ptdrrrrr)

**Chapitre 17**

Ce soir-là je me couchais de bonne heure. La courte nuit que j'avais passée dans les bras de Shane, m'avait épuisée… Enfin, je me comprends ! Souhaitant bonne nuit à mes parents, je commençais à monter quand papa me proposa de m'emmener le lendemain. Ainsi j'aurais plus de temps pour dormir. J'acceptais et envoyais un rapide message à mon presque voisin lui donnant rendez-vous au lycée, puis me couchais, sans attendre de réponse.

Mon réveil sonna, me sortant d'un rêve similaire à celui que j'avais déjà fait. Sauf que cette fois-ci, nous étions dans une sorte de chalet de montage vu que les murs étaient en bois, et le grand feu de cheminée, donnait une toute autre dimension à ce qu'il se passait. Il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose pour chasser ce genre de rêves. Comment voulez-vous que je puisse regarder Shane dans les yeux la journée, si je m'imagine le déshabiller la nuit ? Non franchement, ce n'est pas jouable ! Soupirant, je me levais et me préparais rapidement, avant de descendre. Mes parents discutaient, tranquillement, de la première journée de travail de maman, avant qu'elle ne parte. Restée seule avec papa, je terminais mon assiette, montais finir ma toilette, puis pris son sac pour le rejoindre dans l'entrée. Il était au téléphone et lorsqu'il raccrocha, il me prévint qu'il allait devoir me déposer plus tôt au lycée, à titre exceptionnel. Il y avait un problème au magasin et il fallait qu'il aille le régler avant l'ouverture.

« - Pas de souci, je suis prête, de toute façon ! Go !

Il sourit et nous montâmes en voiture. Durant le trajet, je lui demandais ce qu'il se passait, et il m'expliqua que la livraison était arrivée, mais il manquait plusieurs pièces, alors que d'autres étaient arrivées sans qu'il en ait commandé. Ah d'accord, y a eu un problème avec les bordereaux de livraison. Mon pauvre papa ! Il coupa le moteur, et je regardais le lycée, fatiguée d'avance. Je l'embrassais, en lui souhaitant une bonne journée, et sortit. Brr, il fait encore froid ! Vivement mars. A moins qu'il fasse chaud plus tôt ici ! Je m'assis dans un coin et attendis. Lorsque ce fut l'heure que le bus arrive, je sortis du couloir pour retrouver les garçons. Lorsque j'arrivais, ils étaient dos à moi, et semblaient parler avec animation. Me frottant les mains, je m'approchais à pas de loup, pour leur faire peur, quand j'entendis mon prénom dans la conversation.

« - Je le savais, s'exclama Jason.

« - Ouais, ouais, on a compris, t'as deviné avant eux qu'ils allaient se mettre ensemble, se moqua Nate avant d'ajouter pour son ami. Tu comptes lui dire ?

« - Quoi ? Que je suis dingue d'elle et que j'adore la prendre dans mes bras, juste pour sentir son parfum ? Ça ne va pas, non ! C'est le meilleur moyen de la faire fuir, crois-moi !

« - Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

« - fais-lui une sulfureuse déclaration d'amour, dans laquelle tu lui dis à quel point tu l'aimes, que tu ne peux plus te passer d'elle et que t'as aimé la serrer dans tes bras, dimanche, et que tu la trouvais trop mignonne dans ton tee-shirt, se moqua Jason.

Sauf que pour une fois, ça ne me fit pas rire du tout. En fait, j'étais plantée derrière eux, incapable de bouger, analysant ce que j'entendais. Shane, mon meilleur ami, amoureux de moi ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas lui !

« - Je le sais, c'est tout, dit-il à Nate et oubliant la remarque de son ami. Tu te souviens, je t'ai dit qu'il s'était passé un truc, dont je refusais de parler sans son accord, et bien, c'est en rapport et… Quoi ?

Nate venait de me remarquer et avait stoppé Shane avant qu'il n'aille plus loin. D'abord intrigué, il se tourna et me vit. Il perdit quelques couleurs, alors que les deux autres ne savaient pas où se mettre.

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-il.

« - Non, dis-je en secouant la tête. Pas toi !

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, je m'enfuis en courant vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, au seul endroit où ils ne viendraient pas me chercher. Vous avez trouvés, les toilettes des filles. Je m'enfermais dans une cabine, en attendant sagement la sonnerie, ce qui m'empêcherait de leur parler. Mon portable vibra, et je raccrochais avant même de regarder qui m'appelait. Quand j'entendis le signal sonore, je sortis, me lavais les mains histoire de faire genre, puis partis. Je me dirigeais directement en cours. Sauf qu'il était devant la salle et semblait m'attendre. Je croisais son regard, mais ne pus le soutenir. Le poussant, j'entrais dans la salle, sans tenir compte du fait qu'il m'appelait. Je m'installais, en prenant soin de me cacher par rapport à la porte, puis, une fois prête, je mis mes bras en croix et posais ma tête dessus en fermant les yeux. Peu après, je sentis Nate s'installer.

« - T'es bonne actrice, sourit-il. On croirait presque que tu dors, si tu ne fronçais pas les sourcils !

« - Bonjour à toi aussi, répondis-je de mauvaise humeur.

« - Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Bonjour Mitchie, as-tu passé un bon dimanche ?

Tout en me saluant, il embrassa ma joue, et je me relevais d'un coup, en le fixant.

« - Studieux, et toi ?

« - Bizarre ! J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, à Dylan, je crois qu'il s'appelle comme ça, et Shane. Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, et j'avoue que j'étais pressé d'être en cours avec toi pour t'en parler !

« - Quoi donc ?

« - Et bien, je sais pas ! La rivalité qu'il semble y avoir entre les deux, ne me semble pas normal. Je connais Shane depuis quelques années, et il n'a jamais était aussi antipathique avec quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas ! J'en ai donc conclu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, soit entre eux, soit entre Dylan et toi, mais lui n'est pas d'un naturel méchant, et toi… Hormis le fait que tu n'es guère sociable, je ne vois pas de problème, d'où cette longue attente pour t'en parler. Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit physique ! Il y a forcément quelque chose en dessous. Et la façon qu'il a de te regarder… J'ignore comment tu fais pour le supporter même Jason a noté qu'il te déshabillait presque du regard.

« - Ecoute, fais-moi plaisir s'il te plait, oubli ce que tu as vu samedi, et ne cherche surtout pas à comprendre ! Primo parce que tu es très très loin d'imaginer la vérité, et de deux, parce que le jour où tu seras au courant, sera le dernier où on se parlera toi et moi. Je ne pourrais plus vous regarder en face, et je m'éloignerais. Or je vous apprécie tous les trois, trop pour ne plus vous voir ! Mais je n'hésiterais pas, je me connais trop bien.

« - Mitchie, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu sembles tellement… Je ne sais pas, flippée on dirait ! C'est à cause de ce que tu as entendu ce matin ? Tu sais, tu…

« - S'il te plait, va pas plus loin ! Je te l'ai dit, tu es très loin de la vérité et plus encore de la comprendre. Je ne veux pas parler de ma famille, ni des révélations de Shane. Fin de la conversation.

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment-là, et le professeur ferma la salle. Je me plongeais dans son cours avec joie, ce qui me permettait d'oublier ces derniers jours. Je pris plusieurs notes en marge du cours, listant les manuels qu'il nous conseillait d'aller lire, me promettant de faire une descente à la bibliothèque dans la semaine. J'aurais voulu y aller ce soir, mais j'avais promis à maman de passer la voir, je ferais ça sans doute demain.

Je sautais de mon siège dès le cours terminait, en rangeant mes affaires rapidement, et partis sans un mot de plus pour mon voisin. Je voulais juste mettre de la distance, entre eux et moi ! Je le savais que je n'aurais pas du me rapprocher. J'aurais du m'en tenir à mes idées de départ, ne me faire aucun ami ! Ainsi, il ne serait pas malheureux, et je ne me sentirais pas coupable. Depuis quand ressentait-il tout ça ? Après ou avant la nuit que j'avais passée chez lui ?

« - Bon sang, dis-je d'un coup.

« - Un problème mademoiselle Torrès, demanda ma prof de math.

« - Euh non, non ! Je viens juste de m'apercevoir que je n'utilisais pas la bonne méthode, enfin une plus compliquée !

Elle hocha la tête tandis que, rouge de honte, je replongeais dans mon cahier. Voilà pourquoi il avait murmuré mon prénom durant son sommeil. Il ne m'avait pas senti comme je le pensais naïvement, il rêvait de moi, comme j'avais rêvé de lui. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait fait le même genre de rêve que moi ? Je passais l'heure de math, à réfléchir à cette question, sans savoir si je devais en être ravie ou non, le cas échéant. Je passais la pause, dans la même cabine qu'avant les cours. Ils m'appelèrent tous les trois à deux reprises, mais je ne répondis pas. Ils n'avaient qu'à laisser un message, sauf qu'aucun d'eux ne le fit. Ils se contentaient de raccrocher, avant qu'un autre prenne le relais. La première sonnerie retentit, et je me demandais s'ils savaient quel cours j'avais. Oui forcément, Nate m'avait déjà croisé alors que je sortais du cours d'anglais. Il y avait donc de forte chance qu'il m'y tende une embuscade. J'attendis donc qu'il ne reste que deux minutes avant la seconde sonnerie puis sortis. J'arrivais devant la salle, et soupirais en constatant que j'avais eu raison. Il était là, dos à moi. Je m'approchais rapidement, et me faufilais dans la salle au moment où il se tournait. Il attrapa mon poignet et demanda à me parler.

« - Tu vas être en retard en cours !

Je me dégageais de sa prise, et grimaçais. Fichu Dylan ! S'il n'était pas venu, je ne me serais pas réfugiée chez lui, et je n'aurais pas découvert les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à mon égard. Et rien n'aurait changé ! Soupirant, je m'installais et fixais délibérément le tableau, pestant contre ce fichu cousin qui arrivait à me pourrir la vie à des miles de moi. Quand je pense que Dwight veut venir vivre ici ? Pourvu qu'il n'emménage que quand je serais partie. Mon portable vibra, me sortant de mes pensées. Je regardais l'expéditeur du message, et soupirais. Shane ! J'aurais voulu l'ouvrir seulement le cours commença. Je secouais donc la tête, et sortant mon devoir, le tendis à la prof, en espérant que j'aurais une bonne note. Je sais, ce n'est pas grave d'avoir un B ou un C, mais que voulez-vous, j'adore les A ! Le cours passa rapidement, et j'avais du mal à me concentrer. Je pensais toutes les cinq secondes au message qu'il m'avait envoyé. Je mourrais d'envie de connaître son contenu. Sauf que je le redoutais presqu'autant ! Quand la sonnerie retentit, je sortis rapidement du cours, et me dirigeais vers le cours de sport. Voilà un cours très utile après les deux jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Je me changeais promptement, et lus le message. _« Attends-moi à la fin de ton cours d'anglais. Je dois te parler ! S'il te plait »_ Oupss, je l'ai lu trop tard, on dirait ! Je l'éteignis et le rangeais dans mon sac avant de sortir du vestiaire. Assise avec les autres, j'écoutais le prof nous donner les instructions. Cool, aujourd'hui on apprend les coups de pieds. Il nous fit la démonstration pour voir comment on se tient, et comment on tape. Il demanda ensuite un volontaire. Je levais la main sans hésitation, et le rejoignis. Je me mis en position, malgré l'absence de gant, et attendis qu'il mette un coup ! Je ne sentis qu'une brève pression, sur mon mollet. Je pris ensuite une paire de gants à ma taille, les enfilais, le second avec beaucoup de mal, et j'attendis qu'il fasse les équipes. Je me retrouvais avec Mélodie, une fille que je connaissais de vue, et la laissais s'entraîner la première en la prévenant quand je sentis la même chose que le coup du prof, puis nous fîmes échange et je tapais, si on peut dire, sur sa jambe. Nous refîmes le même geste durant plusieurs minutes en silence, puis elle me demanda si j'étais fâchée avec les garçons.

« - Pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

« - Habituellement, vous êtes toujours ensemble, et aujourd'hui, tu n'étais nulle part avec eux !

« - Oui, normal ! J'ai… Eu un week-end fatigant, et j'avais besoin de calme. Sauf qu'avec Jason qui adore rire, c'est un peu difficile !

« - Tu m'étonnes ! Cela dit, ils ne semblaient pas être au courant, vu qu'ils te cherchaient ! Enfin, ça ne me regarde pas de toute manière, mais c'est juste que, bon tu dois t'en douter, j'ai craqué pour l'un des trois, comme beaucoup ! Pour ma part, c'est Nate, avec son air sérieux… Je me demande s'il est aussi réfléchi, et observateur qu'il le fait penser… Pardon ! Tu as besoin de calme et je parle. Désolée !

« - Pas de problème, et pour répondre à ta question, il est deux fois plus observateur et perspicace qu'il le fait penser. Enfin, c'est mon impression ! Il cerne très vite les gens qui l'entoure !

« - Alors mesdemoiselles, le café est assez chaud, demanda le prof.

Il déteste qu'on parle durant son cours, arguant qu'en sport, on n'est pas dans un bar avec ses amis. Nous nous excusâmes puis lui montrâmes que nous maîtrisions l'exercice. Il hocha la tête et nous laissa seules sans nous reprendre sur nos gestes. Dix minutes plus tard, on débuta les enchaînements des différents coups de poings et de pieds. Un direct, deux crochés, un coup de pied dont j'ai oublié le nom mille excuses, un uppercut, et un direct de l'autre main. Droite, droite, gauche, droite gauche ! Fastoche !

Une demi-heure plus tard, on partit se changer. Je me lavais les mains, non parce que mine de rien les gants de boxe ça sent aussi mauvais que des chaussures de sports qui ont plusieurs années. Beurk ! Je J'ai pris mes affaires, rallumé mon portable et sortis. J'arrivais à la cafete mais ne fis pas la queue. J'allais juste réchauffer mon plat avant de repartir aussitôt. Lorsque je passais la porte de sortie, j'entendis qu'on m'appelait, mais je pris soin de ne pas répondre. Je me dirigeais vers le parc, et mangeais sur une table en pierre, dans un coin bien reculé. Je ne voulais voir personne, or si j'allais au réfectoire, ils seraient venus. Vingt minutes plus tard, j'entendis des pas, et arrêtais de faire du bruit. J'étais cachée par des arbres mais je tenais à rester seule.

« - J'ai rien fait de mal pourtant ! Je veux juste lui parler, s'énerva une voix que je connaissais trop bien.

« - Ecoute Shane, elle a peut-être besoin de temps pour digérer l'info, et trouver ses mots ! Elle me l'a dit qu'elle nous appréciait tous les trois pareil et…

« - Je sais ça, t'inquiète, soupira-t-il.

Son ton résigné me fit mal, mais je ne devais pas faiblir.

« - Je ne lui demande pas de partager ce que je ressens, juste de m'écouter !

« - Oublie la sulfureuse déclaration parce que vu comment elle te fuit après un simple extrait,… commença Jason.

« - S'il te plait, au nom de notre amitié, ne va pas au bout de ta phrase, soupira Shane.

Ils s'éloignèrent ce que m'empêcha d'entendre la suite. Il voulait que je l'écoute ? Mais qu'allait-il me dire ? Qu'il m'aimait, qu'il avait aimé me sentir contre lui, et qu'il ne supporterait plus longtemps de me voir garder ce secret pour moi ? Et comment étais-je censée agir moi ? Lui sauter dans les bras, de le savoir amoureux de moi ? Le repousser violemment ? M'enfermer dans ma solitude ? Le supplier ne rien dire ? Lui demander de ne plus me chercher ? Je secouais la tête, et refermais mon repas. Je n'avais plus faim de toute façon. Perdue dans mes questions, je croisais les bras et posais ma tête dessus, en fermant les yeux pour oublier le monde. Seulement je me relevais aussitôt, pour mettre ma musique dans mes oreilles, puis me réinstallais. Je me sentais vraiment seule au monde dans ces moments-là et j'aimais ça !

La première sonnerie me « réveilla » et j'ouvris brutalement les yeux, pour voir Shane face à moi. Il me fixait, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire. Pour ma part, je ramassais mon sac, et me dirigeais vers mon cours de Civilisation. Il m'arrêta, en me priant de l'écouter quelques minutes.

« - Je n'ai pas le temps. Les cours reprennent bientôt, tu ferais mieux d'y aller !

« - Tu places les cours au-dessus de notre amitié, demanda-t-il blessé.

« - Excuse-moi si l'éducation est encore un privilège des pays riches, et que tout le monde n'a pas encore la chance de gaspiller l'argent de l'état, à sécher !

Il me regarda touché, puis me lâcha. Je murmurais un « désolée » à peine audible et entrais dans le bâtiment. Je croisais Jason qui me fit la bise en me demandant où j'avais mangé. Je répondis un vague, « dans le parc », puis montais. Avec tout ça, j'allais arriver en retard moi. Finalement à peine étais-je entrée que la seconde sonnerie retentit, et le professeur ferma la porte. Je m'assis, et attendis sagement que le cours débute. Il ramassa nos dissertations sur Nixon, avant de commencer l'étude du scandale de Watergate. Je plongeais dans cette histoire, pour oublier mes problèmes. Ce fut passionnant comme chacun des cours de ce professeur. Comment faisait-il pour les rendre si captivant, si vivant ? Qu'il parle des colonies ou d'un sujet plus récent, il réussissait à mettre assez de vie pour nous captiver. J'étais fascinée. Pas par le prof, mais par le cours ! Quand celui-ci cessa, je soupirais, et allais en espagnol. Mon calvaire perso. Je m'assis comme si je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes, et l'écoutais nous parler de Corneille, nous donnant un cours de culture, à travers la littérature du pays. Bon, au moins un cours qui va me servir, enfin je crois. Disons que je sais parler espagnol, mais de là à connaître toutes les coutumes, il y a encore une sacrée marge.

Il fut long à souhait, et lorsqu'il se termina, je pris le temps de ranger mes affaires, puis fis un tour aux toilettes. J'aurais pu y aller à la maison ou au travail de maman mais je voulais rater mon bus, donc… Je sortis donc tranquillement au bout de vingt minutes, sûre qu'il était passé. Lorsque je sortis du bâtiment, je souris. Il s'éloignait déjà dans la rue voisine, et je rejoignis l'arrêt d'un pas léger. Seulement, je me figeais en le voyant attendre tranquillement le prochain. Aucun doute, c'était moi qu'il attendait. Je me demandais un instant, combien de temps il serait prêt à rester juste pour me parler. Il ne pensait pas que j'avais pu monter dans le car ? A moins qu'il ait surveillé si je n'y étais pas non plus ! J'allais rebrousser chemin, quand il dit :

« - Je me doutais que tu ferais tout pour rater celui qu'on prend habituellement, soupira-t-il sans me regarder. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi tu me fuis, ajouta-t-il en tournant la tête pour me fixer.

Je ne répondis pas et commençais à partir, quitte à rentrer à pied. Je n'avais pas fait vingt pas qu'il me rattrapa. Il posa sa main sur mon bras, au niveau de mon coude.

« - Mitchie, supplia-t-il, écoute-moi !

« - J'en ai assez entendu ce matin !

Malgré moi, je m'étais arrêtée. Posant mon sac au sol, je lui fis face et, plantant mon regard dans le sien, je demandais simplement :

« - Depuis quand ?

« - Depuis quand quoi ?

« - Depuis quand ressens-tu… _ç__a_ à mon égard ? Bon sang, Shane, je ne voulais pas qu'on tombe amoureux de moi, toi encore moins ! Je ne devais même pas avoir d'amis ici, simplement des contacts, que je perdrais une fois le lycée terminé ! Tu as tout gâcher entre-nous ! Notre belle amitié, franche et rassurante, que je ne voulais perdre pour rien au monde, envolée !

« - Mitchie, tu crois vraiment que je l'ai décidé ? Que j'ai essayé de te retenir dans cette ville que tu sembles détester ? Que j'ai décidé un beau matin que j'allais t'aimer en priant que ce soit réciproque ? J'ai rien choisi, et ce n'est pas venu du jour au lendemain ! J'ignore depuis quand exactement, je ressens ce que je ressens pour toi ! Peut-être depuis le moment où je t'ai vu au réfectoire, quand Jason s'excusait d'avoir parlé de toi comme si tu n'étais pas là ! Peut-être que c'est arrivé hier, quand nous sommes tombés au moment où tu as voulu me faire un bisou. Je l'ignore, crois-moi. À aucun moment j'ai voulu troquer notre relation amicale contre des sentiments qui ne seront sans doute jamais partagés, dit-il attristé. Non, si j'avais pu choisir, j'aurais fait comme toi. J'aurais fermé mon cœur à toute relation plus qu'amicale avec toi ! Parce que je sais que tu ne laisseras jamais un garçon te toucher comme je l'ai fait, malgré moi, la nuit dernière, tant que tu n'auras pas fait un trait sur ton passé. Je ne prétends pas que je pourrais être celui qui réussira à t'aider au contraire, mais s'il te plait, ne tire pas un trait sur nous ! Tu ne me vois que comme un ami, et même si une partie de moi espère qu'un jour il y aura plus, je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi, à cause de mes sentiments !

« - Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, soupirais-je. Comment veux-tu que je me comporte normalement, que je te laisse me prendre dans tes bras, ou me faire des bisous comme on n'en a pris le pli, en sachant que pour toi, ces gestes signifient, et entretiennent, quelque chose de différents que pour moi ? Ça serait cruel de ma part, de t'imposer ma présence ! Je voudrais te demander de chasser ses sentiments amoureux de ton cœur, afin qu'on redevienne juste des amis très proches, mais je ne suis pas stupide, et je sais que même si tu le voulais plus que tout au monde, tu ne pourrais pas. Je ne peux pas traîner avec toi, sachant qu'à tes yeux, je suis plus qu'une amie ! Ça nous ferait du mal à tous les deux. Toi parce que tes sentiments ne seront jamais partagés, peut-être, moi parce que je sais que dans chacun des gestes que je pourrais avoir envers toi, ou un autre, te ferait souffrir. Soit de frustration, soit de jalousie, et je ne veux pas ! Tu ne dois pas être malheureux à cause de moi.

« - Depuis le jour de ton départ, avoua-t-il d'un coup.

« - Quoi ?

« - Tu m'as demandé depuis quand je ressentais tout ça, et ça date du jour de ton départ pour Augusta ! En fait, quand je suis arrivé, tu n'étais qu'une amie. Une des seules filles que j'appréciais vraiment, et puis je t'ai vu avec ton bonnet à pompon ! J'étais sérieux quand je t'ai dit qu'il te donnait un air adorable. C'est à ce moment-là que tout a changé. Au lycée, tu semblais joyeuse mais ce n'était rien, à côté de la joie de partir, qui faisait briller tes yeux ! Avec ton air vexé que je me moque de ton chapeau, et tes yeux pétillants comme ceux d'un enfant le matin de Noël. Je t'ai donné mon cadeau, mais il ne signifiait plus la même chose à présent. Au début, c'était pour toi, pour t'habituer à sentir quelqu'un se frotter à toi, à apprécier qu'on te touche, même si c'était un animal ! Rassure-toi, je n'avais pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit, je te respecte bien trop pour que mon cadeau soit intéressé. Mais tu semblais vraiment avoir en horreur le contact avec les autres, et ce chat semblait pareil ! Il ne jouait pas avec ses frères et sœurs, ne se mêlait aux autres que quand il avait faim, exactement comme toi ! Sauf qu'après t'avoir vu aussi joyeuse, j'ai espéré que grâce à Mysotis, on pourrait se rapprocher. J'aurais eu un prétexte pour engager la conversation, chaque matin, juste pour entendre ta voix, te voir t'amuser des progrès qu'il faisait, ce genre de chose ! Et après… Après ton aveu, je me suis sentis sale, t'imagines pas ! Je rêvais de toi, voulant qu'on soit ensemble, mais j'ai compris que si jamais c'était possible un jour, ça ne serait pas sans patience et sans compréhension surtout. J'ai vu ta douleur quand tu m'as parlé. J'ai sentis ta souffrance et ta vulnérabilité, et je ne pouvais pas te laisser vivre ça seule ! Alors j'ai cherché à être le plus présent possible, pour que tu saches que tous les hommes ne sont pas des salauds, prime abord, et aussi pour que tu saches que tu pouvais compter sur moi ! Parce que ce que je ressens, ce n'est pas juste un besoin physique, orchestré par des hormones surexcités, mais un amour vrai, profond…

« - Va pas plus loin, s'il te plait ! Ne ruine pas tout !

« - Je ne ruine rien ! Tu m'as posé une question, je te réponds, c'est tout. Laisse-moi finir ! Je t'aime, comme Adam a aimé Eve, pas juste pour créer la race humaine, mais d'un amour sincère. Je ne suis qu'un jeune homme, qui a déjà eu une copine, mais toi tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Hormis le fait que tu as d'abord été une amie, tu es surtout une fille fragile psychologiquement qui doit avoir un tas d'appréhension sur la vie, l'amour, le sentiment, pas l'acte, enfin si sur l'acte aussi, peut-être, mais là, ce n'est pas le sujet. Je sais tout ça, que tu dois avoir peur de tout, et ce que je suis entrain de te dire surtout mais écoute-moi ! En aucun cas, je ne te forcerais à quoi que ce soit ! Si tu veux qu'on soit simplement de très bons amis, alors je serais juste un très bon ami. Si tu veux qu'on soit ensemble plus tard, alors je dirais oui aussi, et si dans dix ans, tu me demandes d'être ton témoin à ton mariage, alors je serais d'accord également. Ce n'est pas mon cœur que je mets entre tes mains, mais notre relation ! Il faut que tu saches que ce que je ressens pour toi, ne doit pas entrer en compte dans ton choix. Tu es la seule, à présent, à pouvoir choisir, si tu veux de moi ou non ! Que ce soit en ami, en connaissance, ou en petit copain ! Je respecterais ton choix, quel qu'il soit, et en aucun cas, je te forcerais à te mettre avec moi si tu ne le souhaites pas. Je suis sincère quand je te dis ça, ce n'est pas juste des paroles en l'air, pour que tu décides qu'on reste amis, mais la vérité pour que tu choisisses en toute connaissance de cause.

« - Mais que veux-tu, toi, demandais-je perdue. Tu dis que c'est à moi de choisir, mais je ne peux pas t'imposer un choix qui ne te conviendrait pas. Si je choisis qu'on reste juste des amis, combien de temps vas-tu tenir avant d'essayer d'aller plus loin, avant d'avoir un geste significatif. Comment réagiras-tu si demain, je me mets à parler d'un gars qui me plait ?

« - Je ne vais pas te mentir, je l'ignore complètement ! Je sais que d'un côté, ça me ferait mal de savoir que tu en apprécie un autre, mais je serais sûrement tout aussi ravi de savoir que tu ouvre ton cœur à l'amour avec un grand A. Quant à ce que je veux, tu le sais… être près de toi ! Qu'importe le costume que tu me choisiras ! Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que quoi que je sois pour toi, ami, comme indésirable, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de te protéger, tout comme je te demanderais de ne pas t'éloigner de Nate et Jason. Ils savent ce que je ressens, mais même s'ils ne connaissent pas ton histoire, je les connais, ils n'essaieront pas de te faire changer d'avis. Ils respecteront, non, on respectera tous les trois ton choix ! Même si tu choisis de t'éloigner de nous. Du moment que ton choix te rend heureuse alors je ne souhaite rien de plus. Bien que j'aurais apprécié que tu ne l'apprennes pas ainsi, pas maintenant ! Je comptais te le dire, un jour, mais pas maintenant. Peut-être avant que tu ne partes en vacances d'été, si tu pars, ou dans un an. Quand je t'aurais jugé prête à entendre ce que je ressens sans que tu te braques.

Je le regardais perdue. Qu'étais-je censée dire ou faire ? Lui dire que je voulais qu'on reste ami, et que rien ne change entre-nous ? C'est ce que je souhaitais, malgré mes rêves étranges, mais je ne pouvais pas lui imposer ce choix ! Il avait beaucoup fait pour moi, m'avait écouté, protégé, aidé, et en échange je le faisais souffrir ! J'étais vraiment cruelle ! Baissant la tête, je murmurais :

« - Je sais plus ! Toute ma vie change depuis que je suis ici, et je ne sais pas si je dois t'imposer de rester près de moi, parce que je ne veux pas te perdre, ou te demander de t'éloigner pour ne pas que tu souffres ! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, demandais-je les yeux embués.

« - Viens là !

Je me blottis dans ses bras, avec plaisir. Peut-être que ça serait la dernière fois qu'on serait aussi proches. Le visage caché dans son manteau, je me mis à pleurer. Il me caressa le dos, et me rassura. Quand je fus plus calme, je m'éloignais qu'un peu.

« - C'est ce Shane là, que je veux que tu sois ! Tu as été franc, à moi de l'être ! Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que je ressens la même chose pour toi, tu te sentirais insulté, sachant que c'est faux. Pourtant, je sais que tu es plus qu'un ami pour moi ! Quoi exactement, je ne pourrais pas te le dire ! Je sais que ta voix m'apaise, que ta présence me rassure, que j'ai besoin de t'avoir à mes côtés, mais j'ignore dans quel rôle… Tout aurait été si simple, si j'avais pris le bus ce matin. Mais papa m'a proposé de m'accompagner, et… Et maman doit m'attendre à son travail ! Elle a ouvert depuis ce matin, et j'ai promis d'aller la voir, dis-je en me souvenant de mon rendez-vous.

Nous revînmes à l'arrêt. Le prochain passait dans dix minutes. Combien de chauffeur de bus, nous avait vus, parlant ensemble, en pensant qu'on était un couple qui se séparait ? Un ? Deux peut-être ? Je l'ignorais, et je m'en moquais. Posant mon sac près du sien, je fixais le sol. Je sentis sa main chercher la mienne et le fixais. Il me regardait doucement, de crainte que je m'éloigne, et je me mordis la lèvre. Voilà à quoi nous en serions réduit à partir de maintenant ? A marcher sur des œufs ? C'était impossible ! Sans réfléchir, je me jetais dans ses bras, enroulant mes bras autour de son écharpe. Je sentis ses mains se poser avec délicatesse dans mon dos, et je souris.

« - Je veux pas que tu changes d'attitude avec moi, mais il ne faut pas que tu souffres ! Alors si tu veux me prendre la main, fais-le sans hésiter comme avant, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me dire, si je t'en demande trop ! D'accord, demandais-je en plantant mes yeux dans les siens.

Il caressa ma joue, à travers son gant et sourit. Se penchant, il posa ses lèvres sur ma joue pour m'embrasser, puis chuchota à mon oreille :

« - A vos ordres madame ! J'agirais comme avant, et si tu me demandes trop, ou que ça me fait trop mal, je te le dirais !

« - Merci Shane !

Sur ces mots, je l'embrassais amicalement aussi, puis m'écartais. Cependant, il me prit la main, et me demanda pourquoi je ne l'avais pas attendu à la fin de mon cours d'anglais.

« - J'étais dans les vestiaires quand j'ai lu ton message, donc trop tard ! Désolée de t'avoir posé un lapin.

Il rit en m'assurant que lorsqu'il ne m'avait pas vu, il n'avait pas attendu, et était parti en bio. Le bus arriva peu après, et nous montâmes. J'étais heureuse de le voir agir comme avant, sans me mettre la pression, pour que je me mette avec lui ! Scrutant son regard, je notais qu'il ne semblait pas souffrir de mon choix, et je lui souris doucement. Deux arrêts avant le sien, il me demanda si j'acceptais qu'il m'accompagne sur le travail de maman, et je soupirais.

« - Bien sûr !

« - T'as le droit de dire non, tu sais, dit-il blessé.

« - Non, non, t'es le bienvenu, ce n'est pas pour ça que je soupire, mais pour ce problème ! Si je n'étais pas au courant de tes sentiments, tu m'aurais dit « Je t'accompagne, au moins pour dire bonjour à Connie ! » Ou un truc du genre. Alors que maintenant, c'est « Est-ce que ça t'ennuis si je viens ? » Quand les situations changent, il y a toujours ce petit temps d'adaptation, qui m'énerve ! Pendant quelques jours, on va marcher sur des œufs, incapables de savoir comment agir, jusqu'à se qu'on trouve de nouveau repères, et puis un jour quelque chose bousculera tout, et on recommencera à hésiter, être gauche, et tout !

« - Je vois ce que tu veux dire ! La première fois, c'était simple, tu partais en vacances et j'avais dix jours pour trouver comment agir, alors que là… C'est dur ! J'ai peur d'aller trop loin, de t'effrayer, ou pire de te faire fuir, et c'est atroce.

« - Je ne peux qu'imaginer, soufflais-je.

Notre arrêt approchait, et je le signalais au chauffeur. Un léger silence s'installa entre-nous, et il me prit la main, entrelaçant nos doigts. Je fronçais les sourcils cherchant à comprendre et il embrassa ma tempe :

« - Joue le jeu, je t'explique dès qu'on est dehors !

Intriguée, je repris mon sac, sans le lâcher, et me tournais vers lui. Il sourit, et nous descendîmes. Une fois le bus partit, il délaça nos doigts, en gardant ma main prisonnière entre guillemets et me dit :

« - Il y avait un gars qui te regardait dans le bus, et je n'ai pas apprécié son regard de prédateur sur toi ! T'es mon petit oiseau, et comme tu ne sais pas encore voler, je te protège.

« - C'est mignon, tu comptes me donner la becquée, aussi ?

« - Pourquoi, tu ne sais toujours pas manger toute seule à seize ans ?

Nous rîmes, et je posais ma tête contre son épaule. Voilà, la situation semblait, à nouveau, vivable, même si c'était faux. Arrivée devant l'entreprise de maman, je m'arrêtais.

« - Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui faire croire qu'on était ensemble, si ?

« - S'il t'avait regardé comme un enfant regarde son cadeau le jour de Noël, je t'assure que je n'aurais pas réagi, enfin je n'aurais pas joué le petit copain, mais là, crois-moi, si tu avais croisé ses yeux, tu aurais été mal à l'aise ! Pour te dire, je crois que même D avait plus de respect pour toi, dans ses yeux, quand il te déshabillait des yeux !

Je hochais la tête, et lui fis la bise pour le remercier, puis nous entrâmes.

« - Hey, voilà la plus belle, s'exclama maman ravie. Bonjour Shane ! Bonne journée ?

« - Longue, avoua-t-il. Et toi ?

Je trouvais toujours ça étrange qu'il tutoie mes parents, alors que j'étais incapable de faire de même avec les siens. Pourtant Heather me l'avait dit à plusieurs reprises, mais sans succès. Lui avait réussi dès le lendemain, entre guillemet !

« - Longue également ! Je ne suis pas encore très connue, donc forcément, les clients ne se précipitent pas, mais grâce à ma fille, j'ai fait du chiffre. Figure-toi, ajouta-t-elle à mon encontre, que ce qui s'est le plus vendu aujourd'hui, c'est les repas cuits au four à bois !

« - Que veux-tu, je suis la meilleure, me vantais-je en n'y croyant pas moi-même.

« - Carrément ! Surtout en math, se moqua mon voisin.

Je fis semblant d'être vexée, puis proposais à maman de la remplacer au comptoir, afin qu'elle surveille la cuisson d'une de ses recettes. Elle accepta, et m'asseyant dessus, je passais de l'autre côté. Nous étions seuls, et j'en profitais pour sortir mes cours. A peine avais-je lu l'énoncé du devoir de math, qu'il dit :

« - Bonjour mademoiselle. Un plat à emporter, s'il vous plait.

Je levais les yeux, et lui tirais la langue, avant de relire l'exercice, en me mordant la lèvre. Je n'y comprenais pas grand-chose, j'avoue. Soupirant, je m'appuyais sur le comptoir et le relus deux fois, avant de comprendre ce qui était demandé. Bon sang, il était temps ! Je commençais à le faire quand la clochette, annonçant un client potentiel, retentit. Je fermais tous mes cahiers, et me redressais, tandis que Shane s'éloignait pour laisser l'homme regarder les présentoirs. Etrange, il m'était familier cet homme. Soudain, j'eus un éclair de génie ! C'était mon prof de sport ! Bah ça promet.

« - Bonsoir mademoiselle, pourrais-je avoir la liste de vos recettes et vos tarifs ?

« - Bien sûr !

Je fouillais dans la petite case et dénichais le fameux document, que je lui tendis avec un grand sourire. Il me remercia, et le regarda quelques instants, pendant lequel, je fis signe à Shane de venir avec moi de l'autre côté. Fronçant les sourcils, il me rejoignit, et je lui demandais d'aller prévenir ma mère. Il s'exécuta, après m'avoir observé deux secondes, et je fis face à mon prof. Celui-ci n'était toujours pas décidé, et lorsque maman arriva, je lui cédais la place, en m'éloignant pour faire mes devoirs. Elle avait finalement mis quelques chaises afin que personne n'attende debout. Il commanda, du lapin à la moutarde et je grimaçais, avant de chuchoter à mon voisin.

« - Autant j'adore la cuisine de maman, autant ça c'est dégoûtant !

Il sourit et décréta que pour sa part, il adorait. M'étonnes pas, il aime faire le contraire de moi, celui-là !

Deux heures plus tard, nous repartîmes chez nous, et je donnais rendez-vous à maman dans la cuisine. Nous attendîmes le bus, et il me prit dans ses bras quand je me mis à grelotter. Le car arriva et je montais sans m'éloigner pour autant. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, puisque je dormais à moitié. Il me raccompagna jusque devant la porte et me souhaita bonne nuit avant de rentrer chez lui. Je refermais la porte, après lui avoir retourné la pareille, et montais dans ma chambre en souriant.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est fini ! Bah, ce fut laborieux, surtout pour la déclaration, mais finalement, j'en suis contente ! J'espère que vous avez pris plus de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire (je suis devenu chauve en fait à force de m'arracher les cheveux ! mdr) !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)

Je terminerais par une petite note pour **M.r.t**. Merci pour ta review mais je tenais à te rappeler que mes fics ne sont qu'un passe-temps. Et je poste que lorsque je le peux et que j'ai le morale. Je ne suis pas une machine, j'ai parfois besoin de faire un break. Je ne vais pas te raconter ce que je vis, ça ne regarde que moi, mais je ne m'excuserais pas de ne pas voir poster pendant seulement trois semaines. Si tu n'aimes pas attendre, achète des bouquins ou va à la bibliothèque. Je n'écris que pour moi à la base et si je poste, c'est pour partager ce que je fais, mais quand je reçois des reviews comme les tiennes, franchement ça me donne surtout envie de ne plus poster. Du reste, si tu commences à grincer des dents pour trois semaines d'attentes, qu'est-ce que ça sera le jour où tu tomberas sur une fic qui poste tous les deux ans ?

Désolée pour ce petit coup de gueule mais je crois que j'avais besoin de rappeler ceci : Mes fics ne sont qu'un passe-temps.


	19. Confession

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Désolée du retard, je devais poster hier mais j'ai oublié. (Oui je sais, c'est une honte mais bon que voulez-vous, je ne suis pas parfaite ! :p) _Anyway_, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. En logique ça le sera parce qu'il y a deux choses que vous me demandez depuis longtemps lool. J'en dis pas plus. Merci tout plein à **amy_chan**, **Aurlie** (Salut miss. Et ouais j'adore torturer ceux qui me lisent mdrrr. Non sérieux, je pense que c'était trop tôt là. Ceci dit, la déclaration fait son chemin, t'inquiète. Bisouss), **celenia**, **aureliascott3**, **nouna** et **charl2ne** pour leurs reviews. Merci je vous adore les filles !

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections de **chris87**

**PS** : Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

**Chapitre 18**

Durant une semaine, il y eut comme une sorte de battement, entre Shane et moi. Nous devions trouver de nouveaux repères dans notre nouvelle relation et ça m'angoissait beaucoup. Je ne savais jamais comment agir avec lui. Bien sûr dès le lendemain, quand nous étions arrivés ensemble au lycée, Nate et Jason avaient été ravis, et même si ce dernier nous chambrait, nous ne changions pas notre façon d'agir. Seul Nate, je crois, avait perçu le trouble qui nous habitait. Je le voyais bien nous observer, ses yeux passant rapidement de l'un à l'autre, comme pour évaluer les ajustements, à moins qu'il essaye toujours de comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec Dylan. Quel triangle de choc ! Mon meilleur ami m'aime d'un amour sincère, mon cousin aime juste mon aspect physique quant à moi… Personne ! Mais si je devais choisir, c'est clair que je prendrais Shane ! Au moins lui me respecte. Enfin bref ! Le week-end était là, et pendant que les garçons étaient en répétition, je filais à la bibliothèque. Je saluais Heather, qui me demanda de mes nouvelles durant quelques instants, avant de me prévenir que le livre que je voulais lire depuis plusieurs semaines était revenu. Je la remerciais, et allais au rayon psychologie pour en chercher un capable de m'aider à décrypter mes rêves, ou comprendre pourquoi je rêvais souvent que Shane et moi formions un couple et qu'on semblait être ensemble depuis longtemps, vus qu'on… Enfin, disons qu'on ne restait pas sage ! Je m'arrêtais un instant, me demandant s'il l'avait déjà fait ? Peut-être après tout ! Il avait dit qu'il avait déjà eu une copine, en tout cas il n'en a mentionné qu'une seule et peut-être que c'est celle avec qui il a… Euh, été le plus loin ! Soupirant, j'abandonnais mes questions qui ne trouveront probablement jamais de réponses, parce que je ne compte pas aborder le sujet avec Shane. Ni avec les deux autres, ceci dit. Reprenant mes recherches, je sortis un livre du rayon. « Décryptez vos rêves et vos fantasmes les plus secrets* » Pas terrible ! Je regardais les autres, et finis par en découvrir un qui me semblait plus sérieux. « Comprendre ses rêves, langage de l'inconscience !* » ça fera l'affaire ! J'empruntais, également, un volume sur la psychologie, puis retournais à l'accueil. Elle enregistra les trois livres à mon nom, avant de me les tendre.

« - Alors, avec Shane, vous avez l'air de très bien vous entendre. Dois-je en conclure que j'aurais, bientôt, le plaisir de t'avoir à dîner ?

« - Bah, on s'entend comme des amis, dis-je incapable de dire autre chose.

« - Tu n'as qu'à venir manger chez nous, ce soir ? Si tes parents n'ont rien prévu, bien sûr.

« - Ah, si vous m'invitez, je vais pas dire non, mais… Je pourrais vous aider à faire le repas ?

« - Je te laisse faire le dessert ça te convient ?

« - Je prends ! Je dois venir à quelle heure ?

« - Vers dix-sept heures ! Shane ne rentrera qu'à dix-huit heures, on pourra donc discuter toutes les deux, en attendant.

Oupss ! J'aurais du refuser. J'acquiesçais en souriant, et lui demandais si je devais apporter quelque chose, mais elle refusa. Selon elle, Mattew devait avoir fait les courses. J'en concluais donc que le père de Shane s'appelait ainsi. Je ressortis un quart d'heure plus tard et consultais ma montre. Il n'était que quatorze heures. Prenant le bus au vol, je descendis voir maman, et la prévins que je mangeais chez les Gray, si elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients. Elle accepta, et je restais une petite heure avec elle, avant d'aller voir papa. Il travaillait dans un magasin de vêtements pour hommes. Pas vraiment le genre de magasin que je fréquente, mais bon ! Je pris un autre bus, et descendais au terminus. C'était une boutique hyper chic, vu de l'extérieur, dis donc. C'est la première fois que je viens, c'est pour ça que ça m'étonne autant.

« - Mitchie, m'appela une voix féminine.

« - Oh salut… Mélodie, c'est ça ?

« - Ouais ! Ravie que tu te souviennes du prénom de ta partenaire de boxe, rit-elle.

« - Désolée, j'avoue que j'ai du mal…

« - Pas grave ! Tu vas acheter un cadeau pour Shane, dit-elle en désignant la boutique.

« - Je visite, en fait ! Pourquoi Shane, au juste ? Je pourrais décider d'acheter un truc à chacun !

« - Aussi, mais tu sembles vraiment très proche de lui, et faut vraiment faire attention pour voir que nous n'êtes pas ensemble. D'ailleurs, les paris vont bon train sur quand vous allez vous mettre ensemble.

« - Si tu veux être sûre de gagner, paris sur jamais ! On est juste amis, sans possibilité d'aller plus loin ! Il a une fille en vue, et moi j'ai un copain à Salt Lake !

Oui, bon je ne mentais pas vraiment. Shane avait bien une fille en vu : Moi ! Quant à mon copain hypothétique, Marc ferait l'affaire. Après tout j'avoue que j'avais eu envie de sortir avec lui, avant noël. Et l'envie semblait réciproque ! J'entrais et elle me suivit, escortée par deux hommes. Ses deux frères selon elle. J'acquiesçais et elle partit de son côté. Pour ma part, je fouillais des yeux à la recherche de mon héros. Que je finis par trouver accroupi, derrière sa caisse.

« - Inspecteur des travaux finis, me présentais-je en déguisant ma voix.

Il sursauta puis me fixa.

« - J'ignorais qu'on les recrutait si jeune, se moqua-t-il. Tiens passe de l'autre côté, j'ai besoin de mains fines. Pour une fois que les cours de pianos vont servir, rit-il.

Je fis mine d'être vexée mais j'étais ravie d'être utile. Il me désigna un fil que je devais attraper. Bas ça va être short, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Au bout de dix minutes, je réussis cependant, et me relevais victorieuse, avant de m'accrocher à la caisse, en proie à un vertige. Bon, j'aurais vraiment du manger, avant de partir ! Papa s'inquiéta de ma santé et je le rassurais, en lui tendant son fichu fils, alors que Mélodie arrivait en caisse.

« - Tu bosses ici ?

« - Du tout ! J'aidais mon père, c'est tout ! Papa, voici Mélodie, ma partenaire de boxe.

Il lui sourit gentiment, puis s'occupa de ses clients. Pour ma part, je posais mon sac sous la caisse, et fis un tour tranquillement. Ils faisaient de très belles chemises quand même ! Si j'étais un homme, je crois que j'achèterais mes fringues ici. Flânant, d'un article à l'autre, comme une abeille butine de fleurs en fleurs, je finis par m'arrêter au niveau des tee-shirts. D'un coup, j'avais envie de gâter mes amis. Je commençais à connaître leurs goûts, remarque il était temps, vu qu'ils faisaient souvent du lèche-vitrine, sans jamais acheter ou presque. Or, il était temps qu'ils fassent des achats. Bon, les prix sont élevés, mais je peux bien faire une folie ! Ce n'est pas comme si je m'achetais beaucoup de choses. Mes plus grosses dépenses étaient le prix de l'abonnement du bus, et celui du repas du réfectoire. De temps à autre, je m'achetais quelques bouquins, et puis c'est tout. Je m'offrais parfois quelques fringues, mais je n'avais pas fait d'achats vestimentaires, depuis mon départ de Salt Lake. Je pris de quoi faire le bonheur de mes petits hommes comme je me plaisais à les surnommer, puis commençais à passer en caisse, avant de me ravisais. Sortant le tee-shirt qui avait attiré mon attention, je le dépliais et le mis face à moi. Bon c'est un vêtement d'homme, mais mon haut de pyjama était fichu, et j'avais la flemme d'aller en acheter un autre. Celui-là ferait donc l'affaire. Avec son col en V, et ses manches courtes, il serait parfait. Je passais donc en caisse sous le regard amusé de mon père.

« - Qui comptes-tu gâter, encore ?

« - Mes petits hommes voyons ! Je t'aurais bien pris quelque chose, mais bon, tu connais le prix de chaque article donc… Je m'en sors pour combien ?

« - On va dire que c'est moi qui les payes, comme ça, tu bénéficies de la réduction des employés !

J'acquiesçais et lui tendis ma carte quand il me donna les chiffres. Et bé, heureusement que je bénéficie de la réduc de vingt pourcent. Je n'ose même pas imaginer sinon ! Je l'embrassais sur la joue puis sortis, le prévenant que je rentrerais vers minuit, vu que j'étais invitée par Heather. Je pris le bus à temps, et ce ne fut que là, que je me rappelais que mon sac était derrière la caisse. J'envoyais un rapide message à papa, pour le prévenir de mon oubli puis, quand ce fut le moment, changeais de ligne, et arrivais devant chez Nate. Je sonnais et une femme, sûrement sa mère, vint m'ouvrir.

« - Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

« - Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Mitchie, et j'aurais voulu savoir si Nate était là ?

« - Dans sa chambre avec ses deux amis, mais entre donc ! Il parle beaucoup de toi. Tu es nouvelle au lycée, enfin t'es arrivée en septembre ?

J'acquiesçais et après avoir discuté quelques minutes, elle m'indiqua que je n'avais qu'à suivre la musique pour savoir où était sa chambre. Je la remerciais et me déchaussant, je montais. J'étais sur la seconde marche quand je les entendis rire, avant de reprendre une chanson. L'air et le style me plaisait beaucoup, et je restais devant la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il la termine. Je frappais ensuite timidement, n'osant pas déranger. Il vint m'ouvrir et fut étonné de me voir. Les deux autres aussi. Logique je n'étais pas prévue au programme. Je leur fis la bise, posais mon sac, comme si ce qu'il contenait n'était pas important, puis leur demandais s'ils avançaient bien. Jason proposa de me jouer leur dernière création et j'acceptais avec joie. Bon ce n'était pas ce que je venais d'entendre mais j'aimais aussi. Je laissais mon regard s'attardait sur la déco. Le papier était d'un bleu-vert agréable, qui rappelait les mers des Caraïbes, que j'avais vu en photos. Il semblait passionné de voyage à en voir les divers ouvrages traitant de ce sujet, qui côtoyaient aussi bien les bouquins qu'on devaient acheter en cours que d'autres dont les titres ne m'évoquaient rien. Ses meubles étaient tous d'un bois beaucoup plus clair que dans celle de Shane, hormis le bureau, moins imposant. Il a un vrai bureau de ministre dis donc. A la fin de la chanson, je les félicitais. J'adorais carrément.

« - Non, il est génial ce morceau, plein de vie, ça donne envie de danser ! Bravo, vous avez une nouvelle fan, mais juste de votre musique, sinon, c'est une amie.

Ils rirent et Jason me demanda si j'aimais la déco.

« - Ouais, ça ressemble tout à fait à Nate ! D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà même une vague idée de la tienne.

« - Je serais curieux de savoir, s'amusa-t-il.

« - Du papier bleu, comme ça, dis-je en désignant un bleu assez foncé et enfantin à mes yeux. Des voitures de courses dessus, naturellement ! Des meubles assez neutres, un tapis au sol à l'effigie de Titi et Grosminet, un socle de guitare, quand même ! Pour finir, de vieilles voitures et des soldats dans un coin !

« - Tu décris une chambre d'enfant, là !

« - Mais tu es un enfant, voyons, me moquais-je.

« - Alors, que viens-tu faire chez moi ? Pas que ta présence nous ennuie, depuis le temps qu'on t'invite, mais te connaissant, tu aurais prévenu avant !

« - Je passais dans le coin, éludais-je. Non, c'est faux, je suis bien venue avec un but en tête !

Je m'étais assise sur son lit, le temps de les écouter, aussi je me relevais et pris mon sac.

« - J'étais en ville, pour voir ta mère, dis-je à Shane, et j'ai eu envie d'aller voir la mienne. Ensuite comme je vais jamais voir papa, j'ai été, pour une fois, faire un saut là où il bosse ! Un magasin vachement beau ! D'ailleurs, j'y ai croisé Mélodie quelque chose, et ses deux frères, mais ce n'est pas le plus important, ni même le but de ma visite ! En fait, voilà, comme vous êtes super gentils avec moi, j'ai eu envie de vous faire des cadeaux, donc voilà !

Je tendis à chacun l'article que j'avais choisi pour eux. Reposant le sac qui contenait qu'un tee-shirt à présent, je croisais les doigts, en observant leurs réactions. J'avais acheté un polo vert à Shane, puisqu'il semblait adorer ce genre de truc, une chemise pour Nate, dans le même style que celle qu'il avait eu pour Noël, si ce n'était qu'elle avait des manches courtes et qu'elle était blanche, et une également pour Jason, noire avec les manches aussi courtes que celle de son ami. Je commençais à avoir des crampes à croiser les doigts, mais j'avais peur qu'ils n'aiment pas. Je ne fis à priori aucune faute, puisqu'ils me remercièrent chacun de leur cadeau en me faisant un bisou.

« - J'espère que ça vous ira, je ne connaissais pas vos tailles, mais si je me souviens bien ce que vous aviez essayé l'autre fois, ça devrait être bon ! Sinon, vous le dites, je ferais un échange.

Ils décidèrent de faire une pause pour essayer, et je fus rassurée. Non seulement, j'avais visé juste pour les goûts, mais les tailles aussi. Je suis trop forte, finalement.

« - Et bé, vous allez faire des envieuses quand vous mettrez ça pour aller au lycée, commentais-je.

Les trois échangèrent un regard et d'un coup, je me sentis de trop. Mal à l'aise, je me levais d'un bond.

« - Bon, je vais y aller, je dois encore déposer le reste de mes achats chez moi, avant mon rendez-vous ! Répétez bien et…

Ils me coupèrent la parole en m'assurant que je ne dérangeais pas, mais je ne pouvais pas rester. Je devais encore aller acheter un truc avant d'aller chez Shane à dix-sept heures. Je les embrassais, et leur souhaitais un bon week-end, leur donnant rendez-vous au lycée lundi. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je cachais à mon meilleur ami que je le voyais chez lui ce soir, et lui donnais rendez-vous dans le bus, avant de partir. Nate me raccompagna en bas et me remercia encore pour les cadeaux. Je souris et filais. J'allais attendre le bus, en me demandant si je n'avais pas fait de bêtise. Non, d'accord, je lui avais acheté un cadeau, mais j'avais fait de même avec les deux autres, donc il ne devrait pas imaginer quelque chose, non ? Le bus arriva et je montais, en me persuadant que c'était une bonne idée.

J'arrivais chez les Gray à l'heure convenue, et Mattew m'ouvrit avant de me saluer. Il ajouta que son fils arriverait dans une heure, mais sa femme lui dit que j'étais déjà au courant puis, je la rejoignis. Je lui offris le bouquet de fleur acheté pour l'occasion et nous discutâmes quelques minutes, avant de nous exiler dans la cuisine, en laissant son mari regarder son match de base-ball. Pour ma part, ce sport ne m'attirait pas plus que ça. On parla donc chiffons pendant plusieurs minutes, quand elle nota que je n'étais pas habillée pareil, tout à l'heure. Et pour cause, je m'étais changée. J'avais troqué mon jeans, contre un pantalon plus large à petits carreaux bleus, et j'avais mis un haut à col plat noir avec des arabesques bleues, vertes et jaunes, le tout avec des chaussures, au lieu de mes grosses bottes. Nous nous installâmes aux fourneaux, tout en parlant. Shane entra au moment où le calme régnait dans la maison.

« - C'est moi. Je monte dans ma chambre !

« - Bonne journée, demanda sa mère en me faisant signe de m'éloigner.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, j'obéis et je notais qu'il ne semblait pas me voir. Ceci dit, je ne le voyais pas plus.

« - Tranquille ! Avec les mecs, on a répété les mêmes morceaux que d'habitude, avant de terminer une chanson. Tu sais celle dont je t'ai parlé. On rame dessus depuis le début de la semaine, ça en devenait même frustrant, mais on l'a enfin terminée ! On mange quoi ?

« - C'est quoi ce sac ? Shane, je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas acheter dans ce magasin ! Je sais que Steve y travaille, et que les vêtements sont de bonnes qualités, mais…

« - Non, mais, j'ai rien acheté moi ! C'est Mitchie, elle nous a fait des cadeaux surprises ! Sans raison, à priori ! Remarque, c'est ceux-là qui font le plus plaisir ! Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne s'est trompée ni sur nos goûts, ni sur nos tailles. Dingue, à croire qu'elle nous connaît par cœur, alors qu'elle, elle n'a de cesse de nous surprendre.

« - C'est mignon, un amour naissant, se moqua-t-elle.

« - Mouais, si tu le dis ! Bon, je monte ! Tu m'appelles, pour mettre la table ?

Elle acquiesça et je l'entendis grimper à l'étage. Heather eut un grand sourire.

« - Il est plus loquace, habituellement, quand il parle de toi !… Et plus rouge !

Je souris et décrétais qu'il avait sûrement du sentir ma présence. Quand j'eus terminé, elle me proposa de rejoindre son fils, et je hochais la tête. Je me lavais les mains, et le plus silencieusement possible, j'allais à l'étage. Il y avait juste un fond musical dans sa chambre, et je me demandais si je n'allais pas le déranger. Je frappais doucement, et il me prévint qu'il descendait. Ah ! Bah je vais redescendre aussi alors. Il ouvrit la porte et me regarda interdit.

« - Que fais-tu chez moi, petit oiseau ?

« - Heather m'a invité ! Tu me laisses entrer dans ta chambre ou je te dérange ?

« - Vas-y, ne te gêne pas ! Je croyais juste que je devais descendre mettre la table. Tu restes manger ?

« - Bien sûr, dis-je en m'asseyant à son bureau. C'est même moi qui aie fait le dessert ! Tu faisais quoi ?

« - Comme tu vois, dit-il en désignant le linge qui s'empilait sur son lit. Je fais du rangement. C'est donc ici que tu avais rendez-vous ? Tu aurais pu rester alors, on serait venu ensemble !

« - J'étais attendue pour dix-sept heures, sinon ça aurait été avec plaisir !

Il sourit puis termina son rangement. Pour ma part, je le regardais faire, sans vraiment le voir. Je réfléchissais sans cesse à ce que j'avais entendu, sur ce qu'il ressentait à mon égard, et sa manière d'agir. Elle n'avait pas changé, mais à présent, ça me paraissait plus clair. Comme le fait qu'il me prenait souvent dans ses bras, ou qu'il me faisait plus de bisous que les deux autres réunis. Il devait souffrir de cette situation, jouer à faire comme s'il me voyait que comme une amie, alors que nous savions tous les deux que c'était faux. Sauf que je n'osais pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis. En parler me gênerait, et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir entendre qu'il avait souvent envie de m'embrasser, ou autre ? Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il s'installa sur son lit, et nous discutâmes. A un moment, il se moqua de moi, comme c'était souvent le cas, et je le rejoignis, avec l'intention de le frapper. Sauf que sa mère nous appela, et je sortis de la chambre, le prévenant qu'il allait regretter ce qu'il venait de dire. Il rit de bon cœur, en arguant que je ne lui faisais pas peur du tout, et je me tournais d'un bloc.

« - N'oublie pas que je fais de la boxe, mon pote !

« - N'oublie pas que tu es musclé comme un flan aux pruneaux.

Vous avez déjà vu un flan aux pruneaux ? C'est vraiment, mais vraiment pas épais ! Et dégoûtant soit dit en passant, surtout quand on n'aime pas le flan ! Je fis comme si cette remarque m'avait profondément blessée, et descendis sans lui adresser la parole. Lorsque nous arrivâmes en bas, il me prit dans ses bras, et s'excusa un million de fois… D'avoir insulté un flan ! Je décidais de lui en vouloir et de faire la tête durant un bon bout de temps ! Comme il avait toujours ses bras au tour de ma taille, et sa tête sur mon épaule, j'attendis simplement qu'il s'éloigne, sans sourire. Son père nous vit, et nota mon air blasé. Il en fit part à son fils, qui sourit, avant de s'excuser cette fois réellement, de m'avoir insulté. Je fis comme si ça n'avait aucune importance, puis rejoignis Heather. La table était mise, et nous mangeâmes dans la joie, même si je refusais d'échanger le moindre mot avec Shane. Je devais me mordre les joues à sang pour ne pas rire des bêtises qu'il faisait, juste pour attirer mon attention, et pourtant je ne cédais pas. A un moment, elle l'envoya chercher le dessert, et tandis qu'on le mangeait tranquillement, il se répandit en compliment, et je secouais, mentalement, la tête affligée, en me retenant de rire avec beaucoup de mal.

« - Et bien, t'es en forme Shane, rit sa mère.

« - Ouais, mais je n'arrive pas à faire rire Mitchie ! A croire qu'un oiseau ça ne rigole pas !

« - Non en effet, comme les flans aux pruneaux, ajoutais-je en le fusillant des yeux.

Il fit la grimace, et prit mon assiette. Je le regardais intriguée, et lorsqu'il me rendit ma part de gâteau, il avait écrit pardon. J'explosais de rire, devant la simplicité de l'excuse. N'empêche, c'est vraiment touchant.

Après avoir terminé, nous remontâmes dans sa chambre, et nous reprîmes notre conversation. Sauf que voilà, comme l'avait signalé Heather, il semblait en forme à moins que ce soit tout simplement la Saint Mitchie. En tout cas, j'en prenais pour mon grade. Je finis par me fâcher, pour rire.

« - Mais t'as fini oui ? Dis-le si je gêne, je rentre chez moi.

« - Non, reste au contraire ! Au pire, je vais te séquestrer.

Malgré moi, je repensais au rêve que j'avais fait dans ce lit. Il m'avait embrassé peu après m'avoir dit ça. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas prémonitoire ! Je secouais la tête en chassant les images qui affluaient, et me concentrais sur notre conversation/dispute. Il me chambra sur mon absence, et je fis semblant de le frapper. Sauf que j'avais mal prévu mon coup, et lui tombais dessus. Il me moqua de moi, et je lui mis un coup sur l'épaule. Il fit semblant d'avoir vraiment mal, puis sans crier gare, m'allongea sur le dos et me chatouilla. Je ris à gorge déployée tout en lui promettant mille tortures s'il n'arrêtait pas sur le champ. Alors que je le menaçais de l'attacher à son lit, et de lui faire subir le supplice de la plume, à savoir, chatouiller ses pieds nus, il sourit, puis arrêta mon supplice. Il était au-dessus de moi, et j'eus du mal à respirer, tant le fou rire m'avait coupé le souffle. Je l'observais. Il avait les yeux qui pétillaient de joie, les cheveux dans le désordre, et un grand sourire, fier, collé au visage. J'avais envie de le lui faire ravaler, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver comment. Soudain, je sentis que j'avais pleuré et essuyais ma joue gauche. Il me sécha l'autre joue, du revers de la main, puis la caressa avec douceur. Je respirais toujours difficilement, comme si j'avais couru un cent mètres. Lorsque sa main remonta jusqu'à mon front pour enlever ma frange, je fermais les yeux. C'était agréable, qu'on s'occupe de moi ! Je devrais venir plus souvent. Perdue dans mes pensées, je sursautais lorsque je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le contact avait été bref, puisqu'il s'était relevé d'un bond alors que je rouvrais les yeux. Il s'éloigna, et se frappa le front en se traitant d'idiot, pour rester poli. Levant les yeux vers moi, il s'excusa de son geste, en me demandant de ne pas le fuir dès demain. Pour ma part, je savais que ce genre de chose arriverait vite. Sauf qu'il semblait assez mal. Je n'eus pas le cœur à le lui dire, et me rapprochais de lui. Il était appuyé contre son bureau, et se cachait le haut du visage avec sa main, en continuant de se traiter d'idiot, dans toutes les langues !

« - Je… Ecoute, je vais rentrer chez moi, d'accord ? Dis-toi que ça devait arriver à un moment ou à un autre ! On va essayer d'oublier, d'accord ?

« - Excuse-moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas me fuir, s'il te plaît ? Je sais que j'ai déconné, et je te jure de ne pas récidiver avant ma prochaine vie, au moins ! Je suis vraiment désolé, tu dois m'en vouloir. J'ai vraiment été con, ce soir !

« - Chut… Ecoute, oublions ce qu'il vient de se passer, d'accord ?

Il parlait toujours, en me répétant à quel point, il était stupide, me demandant de le pardonner, et je finis par poser ma main sur sa bouche. De stupeur, il me regarda.

« - On oublie, d'accord ? Je devais passer demain, mais comme j'ai vadrouillé toute la journée, je ferais mes devoirs. On se voit dans le bus lundi, ok ?

« - Tu ne vas pas me fuir, comme la peste ?

« - Je vais essayer, mais tu vas me promettre d'oublier ce baiser, même fugace ?

Il fut d'accord, et je lui fis la bise, puis il me proposa de me raccompagner. Je hochais la tête, et après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à ses parents, je quittais la maison, en me demandant comment j'allais réagir avec le recul. Durant le trajet, il ne me prit pas la main comme nous en avions l'habitude, et je le comprenais. De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais bien réagi à ce contact. Bon sang, comment je vais faire lundi ? On arriva rapidement devant chez moi, et je lui fis face. Seulement aucun de nous n'arrivait à regarder l'autre dans les yeux. Finalement, j'inspirais un bon coup, puis levais les yeux vers lui. Je souris, certaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et lui souhaitais bonne nuit. Etrangement, je ne fis aucun geste vers lui, et ce fut lui qui allégea l'ambiance. Il me prit la main et me fit un baisemain, en me souhaitant de faire de beaux rêves, puis repartit rapidement. Adossée à la porte, je le regardais s'éloigner, en proie à une sensation étrange. L'obscurité l'engloutissait lentement, et j'eus l'impression que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais. Secouant la tête, je finis par rentrer, en réprimant un frisson. Le vent est atroce, la nuit dis donc.

« - Bonne soirée ma puce ?

« - Ouais… Dans l'ensemble !

« - Tu rentres bien tôt, on t'attendait pas avant minuit. Ton sac est dans ta chambre !

« - Merci papa… Euh, je monte me coucher, dis-je perdue.

« - T'es sûre que ça va ma chérie, demanda maman.

« - Je… Ouais, c'est juste que… Il s'est passé un truc avec Shane, et… Je ne sais pas, ça me fait bizarre… On venait de terminer de manger, et il s'était moqué de moi, comme d'habitude, expliquais-je en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil face à mes parents. On est remonté dans sa chambre pour laisser ses parents entre eux et, à un moment, il a été trop loin, et j'ai voulu lui mettre un coup, pas fort hein, juste pour lui montrer que ça me plaisait pas, mais je suis tombée, et il s'est moqué avant de me chatouiller jusqu'à ce que je cris grâce ! Et puis, quand il a arrêté, enfin, on se regardait, ravis de ce fou rire, et il m'a embrassé, dis-je les joues rouges.

« - T'as perdu ton pari Steve, décréta maman. A priori, ils sont plus qu'amis !

« - Mais non, justement ! Je le sais depuis lundi qu'il m'apprécie trop, mais il sait également que ce n'est pas réciproque. Je ne peux pas ! C'est trop dur pour moi, de sentir les lèvres de quelqu'un sur moi, et il le sait ! Il connaît l'histoire, se doute des répercussions, et il sait que je ne suis pas prête à m'investir dans une histoire d'amour. On s'était mis d'accord que rien ne devait changer, maintenant c'est impossible qu'on reste juste amis ! Je vais devoir m'éloigner des trois, et je ne veux pas, soupirais-je.

« - Alors ne t'éloigne pas, ma puce… Mais de quelle histoire et répercussions, tu parles ?

« - Je… Mince, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça ! Oublie ça maman ! Je ne veux pas en parler, pas à un adulte, vous allez vouloir m'aider et tout, et je veux me débrouiller seule. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit, à demain, dormez bien !

Je parlais vite, et commençais à monter tout aussi vite, seulement papa fut plus rapide et me retint. Il me prit le poignet, me ramena au salon, et m'assit face à eux.

« - Explique-moi en quoi, tu n'es pas prête à tomber amoureuse ? Il y a deux ans, tu ne parlais que de Marc et du jour au lendemain, tu ne voulais même plus qu'on prononce son nom, et maintenant pareil avec Shane !

« - Je… Ecoutez, quand Shane m'a embrassé, j'ai pas aimé ! Enfin si j'ai apprécié le contact, mais être allongée sur son lit, alors qu'il était au dessus de moi, je… Je n'ai pas pu, c'était trop dur ! Ça ressemblait trop à… A ce fameux soir, dis-je en me tordant les mains. Tu te souviens, la semaine dernière, je t'ai parlé d'une fille qui avait sa famille de déchirée à cause d'une histoire atroce ?

Maman acquiesça, en me regardant perdue, et sans savoir pourquoi, je décidais que les mensonges devaient cesser.

« - C'était faux !… Elle n'existe pas !… C'était de moi dont je parlais, avouais-je piteusement… Il y a deux ans, quand on est arrivé à Augusta, je devais aller à une fête, mais papy était mort l'année d'avant et j'ai pris comme un devoir de venir. Le premier soir, il ne s'est rien passé, puisqu'il dormait, mais le lendemain, j'avais ce pull bleu, qui m'allait bien d'après toi, et… Et… Et, quand vous vous êtes tous couchés, il est venu dans ma chambre, et il m'a… Il m'a embrassé, et allongé sur mon lit. J'avais une chambre seule, dis-je en pleurant. Après avoir relevé mon pyjama, il m'a… Et j'ai essayé… Mais je n'ai pas pu le repousser, et l'empêcher d'agir. Il était trop fort et j'arrivais plus à bouger ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Pas à moi ! On fait partie de la même famille, et… Maman, c'était atroce ! J'ai eu mal, tellement mal après, dis-je en me tenant le bas du ventre comme si en reparler, ravivait la douleur. Je me sentais si sale en moi ! Je m'en voulais tellement et… Selon lui tout était de ma faute… Il me le répétait en boucle… que j'étais trop belle avec mon pull, que ce qu'il m'arrivait était normal, que je l'avais mérité, et… Et… Et que je ne devais pas en parler ! Qu'il se vengerait si je le disais ! Et j'ai peur de lui maman ! Tellement peur ! Qu'il me frappe, ou qu'il me blesse, si tu savais !… Et je m'en veux… Parce que j'aurais jamais du mettre ce fichu pull… J'ai peur qu'il recommence comme cet hiver, ou qu'il s'attaque à une des cousines !… C'est pour ça que le lendemain j'ai demandé à dormir avec les jumelles ! Tant qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec les filles, je savais qu'on ne risquerait rien, tu comprends !

Je voyais trouble, mais je distinguais nettement les visages choqués de mes parents. Maman mit sa main devant sa bouche, dans un geste typique d'une femme choquée, et papa… Il avait le visage fermé, très fermé. Sans réfléchir, je me jetais dans leurs bras, en les suppliant de ne rien dire ! Je ne voulais pas que la famille soit déchirée à cause de ma bêtise. Nous restâmes de longues minutes, sans rien dire. Ils devaient digérer l'information, et moi, je pleurais trop pour articuler un mot, tout en redoutant le prochain qui serait prononcé.

« - Ecoute ma chérie, tu dois savoir deux choses : La première c'est qu'en aucun cas, c'est de ta faute ! Tu vas enlever ça de ta tête, tout de suite ! Tu n'es pas responsable d'avoir suscité du désir pour quelqu'un ! La seconde, c'est qu'on ne peut pas le laisser s'en tirer sans être inquiétés ! Il a fait des bêtises, il doit payer qui qu'il soit. Maintenant dis-nous qui s'est, m'ordonna maman.

Je la regardais, en refusant d'un signe de tête, et elle mit ses mains en coupe sur mon visage, pour me forcer à la regarder dans les yeux, et me réitéra l'ordre. Incapable de parler, je fermais les yeux, et soufflais ce prénom tant haïs. Je sentis qu'elle me lâchait, et papa me prit contre lui, pour me rassurer. Je n'étais plus seule à présent, et nous allions porter plainte contre Dylan pour viol ! Pas très rassurant, la seconde partie de sa phrase. Et ça ne m'aidait pas pour mon problème : Comment agir avec Shane ? Mysotis dut sentir ma tristesse puisqu'il sortit de sous le canapé, sa cachette du moment, et me regarda, assit au sol. Tapotant ma cuisse, je lui fis signe de monter, et il s'exécuta, en réclamant des caresses. Assise entre eux, je les écoutais faire des projets, et se demander s'ils devaient aller d'abord à la police ou me faire passer un examen gynécologique ?… Quoi ? Pardon ? Un examen gynéco ? Le truc où on met les pieds dans des étriers comme dans les films, pour accoucher ? Hors de question ! Plutôt mourir ! Feignant d'être fatiguée, je filais dans ma chambre. Enfilant mon tee-shirt, avec mon short de nuit, je réfléchis. Etrangement, la complexité de ma relation avec Shane me semblait bien simple. Pire, c'était le problème le moins important. Enfin pas important, mais grave !

Allongée dans mon lit, je fixais le plafond, perdue dans mes pensées, et Tis s'allongea contre mon flanc. Je souris et le caressais. Oui, Shane avait eu raison de me l'offrir. Ses ronrons me calmaient ! Souriant, je pris mon portable, et lui envoyais un rapide message en le remerciant pour Tis. Il m'était précieux. Il ne comprit pas, puisqu'il m'envoya un message _« T'as plus d'un mois de retard, pour me remercier ! Il va bien au fait ? » _Souriant, j'observais ma bête, allongé sur le ventre. Il me fixait en ronronnant. Oui, je crois qu'il va parfaitement bien ! Je lui répondis et lui promis de lui expliquer lundi, s'il avait le temps de m'accompagner au Colibri. Il accepta trente secondes plus tard et je lui souhaitais bonne nuit, avant de fermer les yeux. Je me mis sur le ventre, et Mysotis, se mit sur mon dos, qu'il pétrit quelques secondes, me faisant grimacer, avant de s'allonger, en ronronnant de plaisir. Ouais bah sois content, parce que ton truc, ça fait un mal de chien.

* * *

><p>* : Aux dernières nouvelles, ces livres n'existent pas dans le commerce, navrée si vous les cherchez. :p<p>

Et voilà ! Bon, ça se débloque ! Doucement mais sûrement ! Quant au bisou… J'avoue qu'il était pas prévu au programme, mais ce simple effleurement, oui parce que vu qu'il a duré même pas un quart de seconde, c'est pas vraiment un baiser mais, ça va suffire à lui coller de gros mots de têtes ! ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimés ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	20. Examens

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Désolée pour le retard du chapitre. Mais bon, promis en logique les posts devraient redevenir normaux dans la semaine. Bref, j'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Dans ce chapitre, l'histoire bouge un peu. Peut-être trop pour Mitchie qui devient malade. J'en dis pas plus. Rendez-vous en bas. Merci tout beaucoup à **amy_chan**, **celenia**, **MissLizzie** (Salut miss. Ravie de te revoir dans le paysage des Rars. Ouais elle a enfin tout avoué à ses parents. Et dans ce chapitre, c'est la suite lool. Pour son histoire avec Shane, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Va encore falloir patienter un peu. Bisous), **Aurlie** (Salut miss. Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer. Je t'assure ce n'était pas prévu lool. Prépare tes mouchoirs, ce chapitre n'est pas super joyeux. Sinon ravie que le chapitre précédent t'aie plus. Bisous) **karine** (Salut miss. Ravie que t'ai eu autant de chapitre à rattraper lol. Non je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours. J'espère que ce chapitre ne fera pas exception. Bisous) et **nouna** (Salut miss. Pour une fois, je te réponds là désolée. Ouais fallait bien qu'elle en parle. Même si du coup, elle n'a pas résolu son problème avec Shane. Qui va s'accentuer dans 3 chapitres (je les compte, je te jure lool) Bisous à tout à l'heure sur msn) pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore !

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections de **chris87**

**PS** : Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

**Chapitre 19**

Mon dimanche passa rapidement. Je le consacrais à faire mes devoirs, pour m'avancer au maximum. J'avais dans l'idée que je ne serais pas aussi tranquille avant longtemps. Très longtemps ! Maman s'était décidée. Ne travaillant pas le lundi, elle m'emmènerait porter plainte, sitôt la fin des cours, ce qui m'avait fait annuler mon rendez-vous avec Shane, à contrecœur. Nous l'avions reporté au lendemain, en fait, mais bon ! Une fois la plainte déposée, et ma déclaration effectuée, maman demanderait à la police les démarches suivantes. Trouver un avocat, faire l'examen gynéco, consulter un psy, histoire d'être sûre que je ne raconte pas des craques ! Le tout à remettre dans le bon ordre. Selon mes parents, il n'y avait que ça à faire, mais j'y croyais, relativement, peu. Enfin, on verra bien. En attendant, j'attendais le bus, dans le froid du matin. Lorsqu'il arriva, j'y montais en hâte, et rejoignis mon meilleur ami. Il hésita à faire un geste vers moi, mais pour une fois, c'était le seul. Juste après l'avoir rejoint, je lui fis la bise avant de lui demander de me prendre dans ses bras. Il obtempéra et me demanda si mon dimanche avait été agréable… Je ne dirais pas ça, même pas du tout.

« - Studieux et atroce ! Je te raconterais au café ! Y a trop d'oreilles ici, mais si tu veux un indice, histoire de comprendre ma douleur, dis-toi que j'ai parlé de mon cousin à mes parents.

« - Je vois, dit-il en grimaçant.

« - Tu n'imagines même pas… C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ce soir, je vais voir… Enfin bref tu imagines bien, et tout ça à cause de toi, dis-je en souriant malgré tout.

Nous descendîmes peu après, et il m'arrêta, en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Comment ça, à cause de moi ? Je n'étais même pas chez toi, hier !

« - Non, mais on a passé la soirée de samedi ensemble, tu te souviens ?

Il baissa légèrement les yeux, et je sus qu'il s'en souvenait très bien, aussi j'ajoutais, en rejoignant les deux autres :

« - Et bien, en rentrant, j'en ai parlé à maman parce que, j'étais perdue ! Bon, je le suis encore, mais c'est vrai qu'hier, j'avais autre chose à penser donc… Et de fil en aiguille, on a parlé de _ça_, puis de marc, tu sais le gars qui…

« - Qui t'avait invité à une fête au nouvel an, je me souviens très bien !

« - Nickel ! Donc, on a parlé de lui, et du fait qu'après mon retour d'Augusta, je voulais plus qu'on prononce son nom, et j'ai donc avoué les raisons, enfin la raison de cet éloignement. Salut vous deux, bon week-end ?

« - Sympa, et toi ?

Je mentis, en prétendant qu'il avait été normal, puis nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment, et je demandais quand les températures comptaient remonter. Selon Jason ? Jamais ! Ça promet ! Soupirant, je les écoutais parler de leur dimanche, puis je m'éloignais en songeant à l'épreuve que j'allais subir au soir. Faire une déposition ! Ça veut dire tout raconter, n'est-ce pas ? Détails à l'appui ! J'en suis tout bonnement incapable. Mais incapable, de chez incapable. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne me demanderaient pas de leur décrire tout, jusqu'aux tâches du plafond. Mais… Y a peu de chance. Je revins à moi, quand j'entendis mon prénom. Nate était à l'entrée de la salle, et me faisait signe d'entrer. Regardant autour de moi, je vis les deux autres partir, et suivis mon voisin de bio. Nous nous installâmes, et il me demanda si j'allais bien. Paraît que je suis blanche. Bah peut-être ! Cela dit, je le rassurais. J'allais bien. La sonnerie retentit, et je me concentrais sur le cours. Le professeur nous mit une cassette éducative sur les plaquettes, je crois et je perdis le fil du film, pour me concentrer sur mes pensées. Plus rien ne serait pareil, à présent. Toute la famille allait le savoir, et ils allaient tous me regarder avec pitié ! J'avais entendu maman, hier soir, s'en vouloir de n'avoir rien vu de mon changement d'attitude. A présent, elle comprenait pourquoi je parlais peu, pourquoi je détestais qu'on soit trop proche de moi, et que je me liais difficilement. Seulement, j'avais tout fait pour pas qu'on voie de différences. Mais malgré ça, je n'avais pas réussi à aller la rassurer. Soudain un doute m'envahit ! Toute la famille allait savoir, c'était sûr, mais si personne ne me croyait ? S'ils me traitaient tous de folle au début, puis ensuite en paria parce que j'avais sali le nom des Torrès ! Pire encore, et si je perdais ? Parce que qui dit plainte, dit tribunal, et procès obligatoirement, non ? Soudain, je me sentis très mal. J'avais envie de vomir, et j'avais besoin d'air ! J'étouffais, et la lumière se ralluma. Je tentais de reprendre mon souffle, sans résultat. Je m'accrochais à la table, en proie à un manque d'air, qui allait crescendo.

« - Mitchie, ça va, s'inquiéta mon voisin.

Je secouais la tête. Ça n'allait pas du tout, même !

« - Monsieur, je peux emmener Mitchie dehors, elle ne se sent pas bien, demanda Nate en se levant.

Il dut accepter, puisque il m'aida, presqu'aussitôt, à me lever, et m'amena hors de la salle. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers notre drôle de duo, ce qui ne m'aida pas à retrouver mon calme. Enfin, je crois, parce qu'en fait, je voyais tout trouble ! Nous allâmes dehors rapidement, et j'inspirais de grandes bouffés d'air, pour calmer cette sensation d'étouffement. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me sentis mieux. Enfin, c'est un euphémisme, je respirais juste normalement quoi ! Ma crise d'angoisse semblait être partie, en apparence, et je me tournais vers mon ami, lui proposant de rentrer. Il me demanda si j'étais sûre d'aller mieux, puis nous retournâmes en cours. Sauf que cette fois, je voyais très clairement. Je chassais mes pensées, en me reconcentrant sur ce que le prof disait, et le cours se termina assez vite. Je rangeais mes affaires, et donnais rendez-vous à Nate, à la pause, avant de filer sans demander mon reste. Bon sang, j'avais fait une crise d'angoisse en cours. Non mais bravo, Mitchie, je suis fière de toi ! Nate doit se poser un milliard de questions maintenant. Enfin heureusement, je sais qu'il ne va pas me harceler de questions, simplement observer chacun de mes faits et gestes, en cherchant à comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Les cours suivants passèrent sans que je ne retienne rien, et au midi, je les retrouvais à notre table, comme chaque fois. Sans surprise, Nate me regarda beaucoup, et vu les regards des deux autres, ils devaient être au courant de ma crise.

« - C'est bon, je vais bien, arrêtez de vous comporter en mères poules. C'est agaçant, m'énervais-je avant de me radoucir aussitôt. Désolée !… J'ai quelques problèmes familiaux, et je… C'est angoissant, c'est tout. Mais ça va, rassurez-vous.

Ils hochèrent la tête, pas plus convaincus que moi de mon mensonge, qui n'en était pas un, et je les écoutais parler légèrement. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour avoir la même vie insouciante qu'eux. Où mon plus gros problème serait d'avoir mon fichu diplôme. Afin de rire un peu, je demandais à Nate s'il avait vu Abby récemment, et il soupira.

« - Me cherche pas, ou je vais me venger !

« - Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

« - Te harceler, pour savoir ce qu'il y a entre Shane et toi, par exemple.

« - Tu serais pas le premier, marmonnais-je. Même Jason, un de ses meilleurs amis, ne nous croit pas. Inconcevable ! Douter de ses amis comme ça. Est-ce que j'ai des secrets pour vous ? Non, bien sûr, vous savez tout !

« - Tu parles, on ignore même si un gars te plait, se moqua Jason.

« - Si je ne parle de personne, c'est que personne ne me plait non ? Quand une fille vous plait, vous en parlez, au moins aux deux autres, non ? Bah je ferais pareil ! Enfin je crois ! Oui, je le ferais ! De toute façon, avec Nate, vous seriez au courant, puisqu'il noterait que je passerais mon temps à regarder celui qui me plait, ajoutais-je taquine. Et bien sûr, toi, dis-je en désignant Jason, tu te donnerais comme mission, de prévenir tout le lycée, et je serais obligée de me cacher, pendant un million d'année !

Ils rirent, en disant que je commençais à vraiment bien les connaître ! Logique non ?

La journée passa rapidement, et le soir venu, je fis la bise au trois, en promettant à Shane de le tenir au courant. Je montais ensuite dans la voiture de mère, direction l'hôtel de police. Et oui, on fait les choses en grand, chez les Torrès !

Dix minutes plus tard, elle se gara devant le grand immeuble blanc, et je descendis de voiture à reculons. Je la suivis jusqu'à la porte, et me figeais.

« - Je veux pas maman ! S'il te plait, ne m'oblige pas à entrer !

Je la suppliais de faire demi-tour, mais elle me prit la main, voulant m'insuffler sa force par ce contact. Je devais faire cette démarche, si je voulais pouvoir tourner la page, selon elle. Encore fallait-il que je veuille tourner la page ! J'entrais à sa suite, à contrecœur, et elle se dirigea vers l'accueil, en me traînant presque dans son sillage. L'hôtesse nous indiqua le chemin à suivre, puis nous montâmes les marches. A mesure que je me rapprochais des bureaux, je sentais mon courage partir à vitesse grand V, et j'angoissais. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Je ne devrais pas être ici ! Pourquoi les adultes ne comprennent-ils pas qu'on peut vivre avec ce genre de secret, sans en mourir ? Nous passâmes les portes battantes, et j'observais le coin. Il y avait des chaises et des magasines sur une table dans la salle d'attente. Deux distributeurs, un de nourriture, l'autre de boissons non loin, puis des plantes, et un paquet de porte. Chacune menant sans doute à un bureau. Je m'assis, et pris un magasine people que je parcourus, sans y faire vraiment attention. J'observais les images, en cherchant un hypothétique génie qui m'emmènerait à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. Une porte s'ouvrit soudain, et je sursautais.

« - Madame Torrès ? Je suis le lieutenant Mc Gregor, dit une jeune femme en tendant la main à ma mère.

« - Connie Torrès, et voici ma fille Mitchie.

« - Bien ! Je vais prendre vos dépositions. Par qui commençons-nous ?

« - Ma fille ! Je crains que si je passe la première, elle en profite pour partir !

Elles rirent de mon manque de courage, et je me levais en reposant mon magasine. Droite comme un I, je marchais lentement jusqu'au lieutenant, puis la suivis jusqu'à une porte, qui déboucha sur un couloir et non un bureau comme je le pensais au début. Elle s'arrêta devant la troisième porte et l'ouvrit, en me faisant signe de passer devant elle. J'entrais donc dans un bureau, tout simple. Il y avait le bureau, une chaise à roulette, un ordinateur, une plante verte, un casier en ferraille, et une chaise en plastique, pour moi, je suppose. Une photo de toute l'équipe de policier qui travaillait ici était fixée au mur et de chaque visage partait un trait qui devait dire le nom, ainsi que la fonction.

« - Mc Gregor, t'as une seconde ?

« - J'arrive, dit-elle en me souriant. Un problème, Polnef ?

Elle s'éloigna, et j'allais près de la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur un parking plein de voiture de police, ça va sans dire. Pas terrible, comme paysage. Tournant la tête, je regardais la photo, puis m'approchais. Comme je l'avais pensé, c'était l'équipe. Il y avait tout le monde, du commissaire, à la secrétaire. Je reconnus même la femme de l'accueil, et lut son nom. « Aline Damart Officier de réserve. » Intéressant. C'est quoi un officier de réserve ? Un officier qu'on sort d'un placard et qu'on prend quand un autre est en vacance ? Peut-être allez savoir !

« - Me revoilà, dit le lieutenant avant de désigner la photo. Pas très intéressant, j'imagine, mais bon, c'est un bureau de fonction, où on passe par dizaine chaque jour, alors pas question d'y mettre notre touche perso. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. Tu as des questions ?

Des milliers à vrai dire, mais je posais la plus importante pour le moment.

« - C'est quoi un officier de réserve ?

Elle rit.

« - J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à celle-là ! Un officier de réserve, c'est une personne qui n'a pas encore toutes les compétences pratique pour aller sur le terrain. En général, ils sont encore en formation* !

« - Je vois !

« - Bien ! Tu m'as l'air tendue. Rassure-toi, aujourd'hui, ça va être simple ! Je vais prendre ta déposition, puis celle de ta maman, et ta journée sera terminée. T'es d'accord ?

« - Comment ça va se passer ? Après, je veux dire. Je fais ma déposition, et c'est fini ?

« - Non, ce n'est pas si simple ! Bien sûr, tu as le droit de ne pas aller plus loin, et de ne pas porter plainte, mais dans ce cas, ça ne sert à rien de venir ! Enfin si, au cas où, il y aurait récidive, ta déposition serait utilisée pour un autre procès ! Si tu acceptes de porter plainte, ou que ta maman le fait pour toi, il va y avoir d'autres démarches à faire, tout dépend de ce qui va se dire dans ce bureau. Si tu me disais plutôt le motif de la plainte ?

« - C'est… Un viol, chuchotais-je.

« - D'accord ! Alors dans ce cas, tu vas devoir faire un examen gynécologique pour appuyer tes dires, et voir un expert psychiatre qui va déterminer les répercutions psychologiques qu'il y aura. S'il y en a naturellement, et aussi juger de ta maturité, afin de savoir quel poids on peut donner à ta déposition ! Après, en fonction des résultats de ses deux examens, tu risques d'être amenée à voir un psychologue, s'il y a de grosses répercutions. Pendant ce temps, nous, on va mener notre enquête, chercher si tu es la seule victime de celui ou celle qui t'a fait ça. Quand notre dossier sera bouclé, on le transmettra à la justice, et tu devras prendre un avocat, pour te défendre durant le procès, si notre dossier est assez solide ! Ensuite, tu devras aller voir un juge d'instruction mais tu verras avec ton avocat éventuel. Tu es prête ?

Je déglutis, et acquiesçais. Nous commençâmes par quelque chose de facile. Les premières questions étaient mon nom, adresse, quel lycée je fréquentais, ce genre d'infos, avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Je commençais à buter sur les mots, cherchant des synonymes à certain, incapable d'appeler un chat, un chat. Seulement, nous dûmes faire une pause en plein milieu de mon récit. J'étais en pleine crise d'angoisse, et l'air venant de la fenêtre ne suffisait plus. Elle me conduisit dans un dédale de couloir qui déboucha sur le fameux parking. Arrivée là, je repris de l'air à ne savoir qu'en faire, puis dix minutes plus tard, nous étions de nouveau dans son bureau pour y terminer mon récit. Quand j'eus mis le point final, elle l'imprima, me demanda de me relire, et de signer si c'était bon. Je m'exécutais relisant mon récit, puis le signais. Lorsque je le lui rendis, une nouvelle question me vint à l'esprit.

« - Vous allez juste interroger mes parents ? Je veux dire, ceux qui sont liés à cette histoire, pas ceux qui sont au courant ?

« - Tu penses à ton ami Shane, dont tu m'as parlé ?

« - Je… Oui ! Il est courant, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il doive raconter ce que je lui ai dis ! Vous savez tout, en tout cas, plus que lui !

« - Oui, mais ayant recueilli tes confidences, il va devoir venir dire ce qu'il sait ! Dis-toi que ça donnera plus de poids à ta plainte, si en plus, il y a des personnes qui appuient tes dires !

« - Je… Vous allez lui envoyer une convocation, je suppose ?

Elle acquiesça. Il la recevrait vers la fin de la semaine, et je soupirais.

« - J'ai le droit de le prévenir ? Vous savez, histoire qu'il ne soit pas surpris ?

« - Bien sûr, ce n'est pas confidentiel ! Tu peux même lui dire comment ça va se passer, puisque ça sera similaire à ce que tu viens de faire ! Sauf qu'il ne signera pas de plainte.

Je hochais la tête et nous repartîmes dans la salle d'attente. Maman se leva et je la prévins que j'allais passer un appel, puis sortis. L'air sur mon visage me fit du bien, et j'inspirais une bonne bouffée, avant de l'appeler. Shane répondit à la seconde sonnerie, et me demanda si j'allais bien.

« - Je te raconterais tout demain, promis ! Je voulais juste te prévenir, que tu allais être convoqué, pour leur raconter, ce que je t'ai dis !

Il m'assura qu'il y viendrait sans problème, puis me parla de sujet plus léger, ce qui me fit le plus grand bien. J'en avais marre du trop sérieux de mon après-midi, et j'avais qu'une hâte, rentrer chez moi, et me blottir dans ma couette. Quand je raccrochais, je remontais et m'attelais à mes devoirs, en attendant ma mère.

J'allais attaquer les maths quand maman revint.

« - Bien la plainte est enregistrée ! Tu seras convoquée, sous peu, pour les divers examens dont je t'ai parlé, dit le lieutenant, et nous convoquerons ton ami. Il est déjà au courant, j'imagine ?

« - Il était même prêt à venir maintenant !

« - Bien ! Vous recevrez donc les convocations rapidement, puis nous nous reverrons pour faire le point. Je vais également convoquer ton père, puisqu'il était là quand tu en as parlé. Vous avez d'autres questions ?

Pas pour ma part. maman posa deux trois questions sur la marche à suivre, puis nous repartîmes. Etrangement, autant en parler à Shane m'avait libéré, autant là, je me sentais encore plus mal. Je remontais mes genoux contre ma poitrine, et les serrais dans mes bras. J'aurais voulu que Shane soit là, et qu'il me serre contre lui. Son odeur me rassurerait, et j'irais mieux. Il me ferait rire, et j'écouterais la mélodie de sa voix, fascinée. Nous arrivâmes à la maison sous les coups de dix-huit heures et je grimaçais. J'avais pourtant fini le lycée à quinze heures. Combien de temps étais-je restée dans ce bureau, à déballer ma plus grosse honte ?

La soirée passa rapidement, et lorsque papa rentra deux heures plus tard, j'étais devant la télé, ce que je faisais rarement, et regardais des dessins animés débiles. Maman lui fit un récapitulatif, de ce qui s'était dit, et il s'approcha de moi. Coupant le son, je le regardais, sans parler. Il ne dit rien mais me prit dans ses bras.

« - Je suis fière de toi ma chérie. Ca a surement été une épreuve pour toi mais ça va aller mieux maintenant, tu verras. D'ailleurs j'ai une idée, ce soir on va manger dehors, pour décompresser, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

« - Rien, je m'en moque.

« - Tu veux quelque chose, ma puce, demanda maman d'une voix douce.

« - Retourner trois ans en arrière et me blottir dans les bras de grand-mère ! Voir Sierra ! Me coucher et tout oublier, listais-je. Je ne veux pas sortir, je n'ai même pas faim. Je vais plutôt aller me coucher, mais vous pouvez sortir, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! Bonne nuit !

Je montais, aussitôt, dans ma chambre, et me changeais. Je n'étais pas fatiguée, je voulais juste être seule. Fermant les volets, je songeais à ce nouveau changement. Plus rien n'était comme avant. J'avais changé d'état, d'amis, d'habitudes, et maintenant la police même connaissait ma vie. Je m'allongeais dans mon lit, et fermais les yeux, en priant pour que le sommeil vienne rapidement.

Seulement, les heures passèrent sans que je ne voie Morphée, et je tournais dans mon lit, dans tous les sens. J'entendais mes parents parler, et s'inquiéter de mon état. J'avais à peine parlé ce soir, et maman pensait que je déprimais. Papa la rassura. J'avais du prendre beaucoup sur moi, pour porter plainte, et maman avoua qu'elle m'avait presque forcée pour entrer. Quand ils montèrent se coucher, ils firent un arrêt par ma chambre, et je fis semblant de dormir. Maman s'assit sur le bord de mon lit, et me caressa la joue.

« - Mon petit bébé, je suis vraiment désolée. Tu dois m'en vouloir de t'avoir forcé la main cet après-midi, et je regrette. Bonne nuit ma belle jeune fille courageuse.

Elle m'embrassa le front, et quand elle partit, je pleurais. Je n'étais bonne qu'à ça ces derniers jours, mais l'entendre dire que j'étais courageuse était au-dessus de mes forces. Je n'étais pas celle qu'elle croyait. Juste une fille idiote et faible !

Quand mon réveil sonna, je soupirais. Je n'avais même pas dormi quatre heures, et j'étais fatiguée. Seule la perspective d'avoir Shane pour moi toute seule, après les cours, réussit à me faire quitter mon lit. Je filais sous la douche, puis descendis, à peine réveillée. Papa était encore là, et me dit qu'il allait m'emmener au lycée ce matin. J'envoyais donc un message à mon rendez-vous du matin, le prévenant de ne pas me chercher dans le bus, puis commençais à manger sans entrain. Seulement tout avait un goût de cendre dans ma bouche et je repoussais mon assiette, à peine entamée. Maman commença à s'inquiéter mais papa la rassura, une fois de plus. Je quittais la table, et montais me laver les dents. Quand je fus prête, je m'assis à mon synthé et jouais un peu. La chanson de l'adieu de Chopin, puis celle de Brahms qu'on chante souvent aux enfants, en berceuse.

Quand ce fut l'heure, je descendis rejoindre papa, et il m'emmena au lycée. Durant le trajet, il me donna de quoi m'acheter un truc si j'avais faim, puis me demanda comment j'allais. Je haussais les épaules lui assurant que ça allait assez bien pour aller au lycée, et il rit. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il me regarda et s'excusa de m'avoir imposé la présence de mon cousin.

« - Tu pouvais pas savoir ! Personne ne savait ! Bonne journée papa !

Je fermais la porte et fis face au lycée. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde savait. Que tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi, et surtout qu'ils me jugeaient. Je marchais en direction de notre point de rendez-vous, et notais, avec regret, que le bus n'était pas encore arrivé. J'embrassais donc les deux premiers, qui me demandèrent comment s'était passé ma soirée. Je mentis en décrétant qu'elle ressemblait aux autres. Devoir, musique, dodo, repas ! Ils rirent, puis je l'entendis arriver. Il serra la main de ses deux amis et se tourna vers moi, pour me faire la bise. Je ne lui en laissais pas le temps, et me jetais presque dans ses bras.

« - Serres-moi fort, s'il te plait, le suppliais-je.

« - Mitchie, ça va, s'inquiéta aussitôt Nate.

« - Vous inquiétez pas, elle va bien ! Juste un peu surmenée, répondit Shane à ma place.

Pour ma part, j'avais fermé les yeux, respirant son odeur, comme si c'était ma drogue perso. J'ignorais si je le serrais trop fort ou non, tout ce que je savais c'est que je n'étais vraiment pas pressée que la sonnerie retentisse. Il embrassa ma tempe, et me demanda si ça allait mieux. Je hochais la tête doucement, sans me dégager pour autant, avant de reculer d'un bond.

« - Désolée, j'avais oublié, dis-je en me répandant en excuse.

« - T'inquiète, tout va bien ! C'était si dur ?

« - Atroce, tu veux dire ! Tout a du y passer, jusqu'au motif du papier, j'en pouvais plus.

Je sentis mes joues devenir humides, et il me reprit contre lui. Je me laissais faire, incapable de réagir. Le front appuyé sur son épaule, j'étais juste bien. A ma place.

La sonnerie retentit et nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment. Arrivée devant ma salle, je m'éloignais de lui, et il me fit la bise, en murmurant « courage » puis j'entrais en classe. Je m'assis, en me rendant compte que mon attitude avait du leur paraître bizarre. Seulement, je ne me voyais pas leur en parler. Mon voisin eut la courtoisie de ne pas me questionner, mais venant de lui, je ne m'attendais pas à un interrogatoire musclé. Au contraire, il parla de sujets légers, et je souris. Quoi qu'on en dise, ils m'étaient d'un grand secours. A la fin de la leçon, que je n'avais pas écoutée, je me tournais vers mon voisin.

« - Tu pourras me passer ton cours ce week-end ? J'avoue avoir été ailleurs !

Il m'assura que ça ne le dérangeait pas, et je lui fis la bise pour le remercier, avant de partir en galère. Non, parce que les maths… Même si je comprenais mieux, c'était toujours la cata les débuts de chapitres. Je me concentrais et écoutais attentivement ce que racontait le prof, sans en pour autant en comprendre un mot. Bon j'ai pu qu'à bien bosser ce soir ! Après mon rendez-vous avec Shane.

Le reste de la journée fut similaire. J'écoutais le cours d'anglais sans comprendre, puis fonçais en sport. Je n'étais pas vraiment en forme mais bon. Je me changeais, et me mis rapidement en place. J'étais avec Mélodie, comme à chaque fois, et le professeur vint contrôler notre façon de taper, ainsi que nos enchaînements. A un moment, le rythme s'accéléra. Je perdis vite le fil, et ma tête devint comme vide.

« - Attention, chuchotais-je avant de me sentir partir en arrière.

J'ouvris les yeux, pour voir les garçons devant moi. Fronçant les sourcils, je commençais à vouloir me relever, mais ils furent plus rapides.

« - Reste couchée, l'infirmière arrive, m'ordonna Shane.

Je soupirais, mais je me sentais trop faible pour réagir. L'infirmière arriva, effectivement, presqu'aussitôt, et prit ma tension.

« - C'est encore bas tout ça ! Vous avez mangé ce matin ?

« - Pas beaucoup, je n'avais pas faim.

Elle hocha la tête, et me préconisa de bien manger ce midi, si je ne voulais tomber, une nouvelle fois dans les pommes, puis m'autorisa à partir. Je me levais doucement, et les garçons m'aidèrent à prendre mes affaires. Je fis un saut dans les toilettes pour me changer, avant d'aller à la cafète. Je les prévins que ça allait, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de me surveiller du regard, tout le long de la queue, et durant le repas. Pour leur faire plaisir, j'avalais tout, même en sachant que ça n'allait pas passer. Mon estomac me donna raison deux minutes, plus tard. Je courus aux toilettes rendre mon déjeuner et grimaçais. Fichu stress ! Je me rinçais la bouche, et partis les rejoindre.

« - Désolée, mais quand j'angoisse, je ne peux pas manger. Je fais des crises comme celle d'hier, je peux rien avaler, ou très peu, et je ne dors pas !

Ils acquiescèrent, puis quand ils eurent terminé, nous sortîmes. L'air me fit du bien et me redonna un peu de couleur, selon Jason, qui se mit à raconter mille et une blagues, pour faire partir mon angoisse. Peu avant la reprise des cours, je le remerciais, en lui disant que s'il n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer. Ce qui le toucha, à en croire les larmes imaginaires, qu'il essuya sur ses joues.

Les deux heures suivantes se passèrent dans le brouillard le plus complet. Je notais ce que les profs disaient mais n'en comprenais pas un mot. Une fois libre, je rejoignis rapidement l'arrêt et Shane arriva quelques minutes plus tard, en riant joyeusement avec Judith. Loin de m'en offusquer, je posais ma tête contre la vitre froide, en attendant le bus. Dès que celui-ci arriva, il dit au revoir à son amie, et me rejoignit. Il allait s'excuser mais je le stoppais. Il avait le droit de flirter avec une fille, je n'allais pas en faire une maladie. Il eut beau se défendre, assurer qu'il ne flirtait pas, je ris en lui disant que lui peut-être pas, mais elle si. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au café, il me prit la main et nous entrâmes. Comme à notre habitude, on se dirigea vers notre table à l'étage, après avoir demandé un coca pour lui, et un jus de tomate pour moi. C'était juste assez consistant pour moi. Brian nous servit, puis quand nous fûmes seuls, Shane plongea son regard chocolat dans le mien.

« - C'était atroce ! Je ne voulais même pas entrer, mais maman m'y a obligé ! Elle disait que ça me ferait du bien, que je me sentirais mieux, mais c'est pire qu'avant. J'ai du tout raconter, Shane ! Tout d'un bout à l'autre de cette foutue nuit, de la dispute du week-end dernier, et de la fois où il a essayé durant mes vacances ! J'en pouvais plus ! Je veux plus vivre ça, je n'ai pas la force. Ce matin, quand je suis arrivée, j'avais l'impression que tout le monde savait, qu'ils me jugeaient tous, c'était horrible ! Et le pire, c'est que je vais devoir passer une visite gynécologique, chuchotais-je en fixant la table, pour prouver je ne sais pas quoi, et en reparler à un psy ! T'imagine ? Le redire encore une fois ? Je ne pourrais pas !

« - Ta mère a raison Mitchie, murmura-t-il en se glissant à côté de moi. Pour le moment, c'est dur pour toi, tu voulais juste oublier et on t'oblige à le dire encore et encore, mais tu verras ! Après le procès, que tu gagneras j'en suis sûr, tu iras mieux. Tu peux me traiter de fou, et dire que je ne peux pas le savoir, et tu as raison, parce que j'ai la chance de ne pas avoir vécu la même chose que toi, mais au fond de toi, tu sais que Connie a raison. Tu ne sentiras pas de changement du jour au lendemain, mais tu verras, tu commenceras bientôt à regarder les garçons du lycée, ou de la fac où tu iras, et tu te laisseras séduire doucement, comme avec ce Marc. Et le jour de ton mariage, on rira de cette histoire, de ces crises que tu as en ce moment, tous les deux.

Je souris à l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir. Oui, peut-être que j'irais bientôt mieux, mais à ce moment-là, ça sera atroce pour lui. Il espérerait sans doute que je me rapproche de lui, et tout, alors que peut-être jamais, je ne ressentirais pour lui, ce qu'il ressent pour moi.

Nous restâmes assez longtemps pour que maman m'appelle mais je ne voulais pas rentrer. Je me sentais mal face à mes parents, et à maman surtout. Je l'adorais toujours autant mais voir son regard blessé pour m'avoir forcée à parler et coupable de ne rien avoir vu avant, me faisait mal. Je mentis en expliquant que je comptais manger en ville et rentrer après, alors que je n'avais pas faim du tout. Quand je raccrochais, il se moqua de mon mensonge, et je décrétais que j'avais l'intention de manger ici, même s'il rentrait chez lui.

Je mis deux jours avant de pouvoir regarder mes parents en face et manger avec eux. Ils en furent rassurés, et commencèrent à faire des projets pour les vacances. Papa avait les siennes en Août, et maman avait l'intention de fermer durant tout le mois, pour descendre à Salt Lake. Cette idée me fit vraiment très plaisir, et le lendemain, je l'annonçais aux garçons, qui rirent de mon air de petite fille le matin de Noël.

Durant deux semaines, mon seul problème fut Shane. Son attitude était la même qu'avant son aveu. Il parlait même beaucoup de Mélodie, et j'avais beau l'interroger à ce sujet, il m'assurait que ce n'était qu'une fille qu'il trouvait mignonne. Pas autant cependant qu'une autre, qui lui plaisait bien plus. Cette remarque acheva mon interrogatoire. Visiblement, il ressentait toujours quelque chose pour moi. Je priais que ça passe vite. Seulement, un soir, ma bonne humeur partit à la simple vision d'une lettre. Une lettre venant du centre hospitalier d'Akron. Il me convoquait le lendemain, pour un examen pour le dossier de la police. Je ne pus manger au soir, tant j'appréhendais ce qui allait se passer. Il ne pourrait rien voir, ça s'était passé deux ans auparavant, pourtant, j'avais peur ! Je me couchais tôt, et envoyais un message à mes trois amis, pour les prévenir que je serais absente le lendemain matin, voir peut-être même l'après-midi, en ajoutant, juste pour Shane, que je passais un examen médicale pour les besoins de l'affaire. Il m'assura qu'il penserait à moi, tranquillement assis avec nos amis à rire de mon absence. S'il était devant moi, je l'aurais fusillé du regard, mais je me contentais de ne pas donner suite à son message. Je savais qu'il avait rendez-vous mercredi pour faire sa déposition, et je priais pour que ça se passe bien pour lui.

Le lendemain, je pris de quoi manger en revenant de l'hôpital, ayant le ventre bien trop noué, pour avaler quoi que ce soit avant, puis maman m'accompagna. Il avait été prévu que ce serait elle, pour cette épreuve, et papa pour l'expert psychiatre. Entre-nous je préférais. Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Maman essaya, à plusieurs reprises, de me décontracter mais j'étais incapable de rire. Nous arrivâmes devant le CHA, et durant le temps d'attente, elle me demanda où j'en étais concernant Shane. Je soupirais. Je n'en étais nulle part. C'était un ami à mes yeux, et j'étais une copine potentielle aux siens. Une infirmière nous appela et nous conduisit dans un bureau. Je regardais le lit à étrier comme s'il pouvait me tuer, et maman rit, ainsi que la praticienne. Elle remplit une fiche avec nom, prénom et tout puis, je dus m'installer. Par pudeur, je vais taire la suite des évènements. Sachez juste que c'est très désagréable !

Quand je sortis de l'hôpital, je me promis de ne raconter cette expérience à personne. Pour décompresser, maman m'emmena manger une glace, pas très loin du Colibri, puis nous parlâmes du rendez-vous de vendredi. L'expert psychiatre ! Flûte de zut. Vivement la fin de ce rendez-vous, je serais tranquille après.

Je ne retournais pas en cours avant le lendemain, mais je fus surprise quand ils me donnèrent les cours que j'avais manqué.

« - Vous n'êtes pourtant pas dans les mêmes cours que moi, hormis Nate ! Comment vous avez faits ?

« - L'avantage d'être populaire, éluda Jason. Alors ta journée de repos a été agréable ?

« - Je dirais pas ça, grimaçais-je au souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau. Au contraire, une épreuve que je ne souhaite à personne !

Seul Shane sourit en sachant ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Enfin disons qu'il savait quel rendez-vous j'avais eu. Pour ma part, je rougis, en me demandant ce qu'il s'imaginait.

« - En fait, je ne le souhaite qu'à toi ! Tu verras, tu rigoleras moins après.

« - Ma chère, ce genre de chose, c'est un truc typiquement féminin !

« - Alors pourquoi, il y avait des hommes aussi ?

Il se figea, et je souris. J'avais ma revanche. J'ignore ce qu'ils faisaient là, mais bon, à la limite, je m'en moquais. Ils attendaient sûrement leurs femmes ! Jason nous demanda de quoi, nous parlions, et je me figeais à mon tour.

« - Tu comprendras ça, quand tu seras un homme, se moqua Shane.

Remarque qui nous fit rire, et oublier le précédent sujet de conversation puisque s'en suivit un débat, entre eux, sur qu'il fallait faire ou avoir, pour être un homme ? Héhé, bonne question ! La journée fut super agréable et je ris beaucoup, en proie à une bonne humeur perdue depuis longtemps. Ce qui les étonna, puisque je me mis soudain à beaucoup parler, ou faire des blagues, à tour de bras.

L'examen chez l'expert psychiatre ne m'empêcha pas de manger, lui. En fait, je commençais à bien prendre la suite des évènements. Le pire était derrière moi, j'en étais sûre ! Shane m'avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, durant sa déposition, et à présent, le plus stressant était les examens. Qui n'arriveraient que dans trois mois et demi. Nous en étions à la troisième semaine de février, et papa m'amena au cabinet du médecin. Nous entrâmes tranquillement, en parlant des vacances d'été. J'avais demandé à passer une nuit ou deux chez Sierra, si elle était d'accord, et il avait accepté. Bon, j'allais devoir voir ma famille quand même, mais ce n'est pas trop grave. Après tout, Dwight habitait Chicago. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux yeux d'un bleu vifs, m'appela et je le suivais, craintive. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et dut voir mon regard effrayé.

« - N'ayez crainte jeune fille. C'est juste pour préserver le secret médical ! Votre père est dans la pièce d'à côté, et vous pourrez le rejoindre à tout moment.

« - Je… D'accord !

Il me fit signe de m'asseoir, et j'obéis. Durant une heure, il me posa certaines questions, comment se passait ma vie ici, si j'aimais ma nouvelle maison, si j'avais des amis. Quand nous parlâmes de Shane, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui parler de ses sentiments, ne sachant comment agir. Lorsqu'il me demanda pourquoi, je semblais avoir peur de tomber amoureuse, selon lui, je me levais d'un bond.

« - Je n'ai pas peur de tomber amoureuse docteur, ça m'est même déjà arrivée, mais… Je ne veux pas ! Shane, c'est mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon grand frère, ça dépend du moment, et cette relation me plait ainsi ! Et puis, entre-nous docteur, il est vraiment trop bien pour moi. Il a un tas de qualités, bon des défauts aussi hein, rassurez-vous, je l'idéalise pas, mais il gentil, serviable, toujours de bonne humeur, bien qu'il peut devenir arrogant quand il le souhaite ! Mais avec moi, c'est un vrai bisounours. Toujours gentil et câlin, plein d'attention ! Il me fait même des cadeaux, sans espérer quelque chose en retour, comme je le fais de temps à autre. On a une relation saine ! Enfin, elle serait saine, s'il tombait amoureux d'une autre ! Bon, ça m'ennuierait, parce que je le verrais beaucoup moins souvent, parce qu'il faudra bien qu'il partage son temps entre elle, moi, Nate et Jason, mais bon, hormis ça… C'est compliquée !

Il hocha simplement la tête, prit quelques notes, puis l'entretien se poursuivit. A aucun moment, on ne parla de ce que Dylan avait fait, et je lui en fus reconnaissante, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande si j'avais eu des rapports intimes avec un garçon. Je devins rouge, et secouais la tête. Le seul baiser que j'avais eu, était celui que Shane m'avait donné, et ça avait été si fugace, que je n'avais rien eu le temps de ressentir. Il me demanda ensuite, si j'appréhendais l'acte amoureux en lui-même, et je grimaçais. J'en avais une trouille bleue en réalité, mais allez lui dire ça ? Hors de question ! A la fin de l'entretien, il rouvrit la porte, et appela papa. Il nous fit un bilan de la séance, décrétant que j'avais besoin de voir un professionnel.

« - Je crains qu'il y ait de grosses répercutions sur son état psychologique.

Je déglutis quand papa prit les adresses des différents cabinets puis nous prîmes congés. J'eus beau argumenter que je n'avais besoin d'aucune séance, il fut intransigeant, et de colère, je lui demandais de me déposer chez Shane. J'avais loupé le cours d'espagnol pour aller à ce fichu rendez-vous, et il devait être rentré chez lui. Papa soupira mais céda à ma requête. Alors que je sortais, il me demanda de rentrer tôt, mais je ne répondis qu'en claquant la porte. Je gravis les trois marches du perron, et frappais. Ce fut lui qui m'ouvrit et je lui demandais si je pouvais rester un peu.

« - Pas de problème Maman n'est pas encore rentrée, et mon père est dans le salon, à regarder les infos, donc, chut !

Nous échangeâmes un sourire, avant de monter discrètement après l'avoir salué.

* * *

><p>* : Bon en vrai, j'ignore si ça existe hein !<p>

Et voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout ! Dans le prochain chapitre, un peu de cris, de l'humour (sûrement) et pas de bisous, vous êtes punis parce que vous êtes trop sage mdr ! Et parce que j'ai pas encore décidé si oui ou non, ils allaient s'en faire ! :p J'espère que ça vous a plu ? La déposition ? Les autres examens ? Le câlin de Shane et Mitchie le lendemain de sa déposition ?

Miss Tagada (L)

**Bonne et heureuse année** à tous. Que cette nouvelle année marque le début de vos plus beaux projets. Et que tous vos rêves se réalisent.


	21. Psychologie

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. Désolée pour le léger retard. J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien déroulée ? Sans plus tarder la suite de l'histoire. Merci beaucoup tout plein (faut vraiment que je retourne à l'école moi je ne parle même plus français) à **nouna**, **karine** (Salut miss. Ouais tu l'as dit, ça va être dur pour elle. Je ne vais pas la ménager ^^ J'espère que ça va te plaire. Bisous), et **Aurlie** (Salut miss. Désolée de t'avoir sapé le moral, ce n'était pas prémédité en fait, je le jure ! J'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus léger te plaira. Bisous miss) pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore les filles.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections sont de **chris87**

**PS** : Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

**Chapitre 20**

Une fois dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, je lui racontais ma séance, avant d'enchaîner sur la dispute que j'avais eue avec mon père sur les besoins, inexistants selon moi, que j'avais de voir un psy. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me soutienne mais il fut de leurs avis. Enervée, je crachais :

« - Tu dis ça, juste parce que t'es un homme !

« - Non, soupira-t-il. Je le dis parce que je pense que tu en as _réellement_ besoin.

« - Faux, je n'ai besoin de personne ! Ni d'un psy, ni d'amis, ni de petits copains. Je vais très bien, je suis bien dans ma tête, et parfaitement heureuse !

« - Tu mens ! Tu ne vas bien qu'en apparence Mitchie, c'est tout !

Il me parlait avec douceur, et j'en avais marre. J'avais beau crier sur lui, il était toujours aussi gentil avec moi.

« - Non, je vais très bien Shane ! Et tu sais quoi, je vais vous le prouver. Vous voulez tous que j'ai un copain, et bien soit, je vais m'en trouver un et vous me foutrez la paix comme ça ! Surtout toi !

« - Tu en serais incapable, et tu le sais !

Il perdit soudain son calme, et nous nous retrouvâmes à crier comme un couple qui se dispute.

« - Combien de temps va-t-il accepter d'attendre, à ton avis, avant qu'il ne puisse simplement t'embrasser ? Ou te toucher, ne serait-ce que la taille ? Tu vas le repousser, peut-être le frapper, dégoûtée de ce contact, et tu le sais ! La preuve, avec moi ! Tu sais ce que je ressens, et même si tu ne le partages pas, je m'en moque, mais est-ce que tu crois sincèrement que je ne vois pas tes regards flippés dans le bus dès qu'on t'observe trop, ou dès que j'ai le malheur de te toucher, accidentellement, sous ton manteau ? Je le vois très bien ! Même Jake n'a pas pu poser sa main sur ton épaule sans que tu ne le frappes !

« - Tu as tord ! Jake me faisait peur par sa façon de s'habiller, et toi, je te repousse juste parce que je ne veux pas que tu crois que je ressens quelque chose, dis-je méchamment. Et même si demain, tu ne m'aimais plus que comme une amie, je ne pourrais pas te laisser me toucher ! Parce que tu sais tout, et ton contact me dégoûterait !

J'accompagnais ma phrase d'un regard assassin, auquel il répondit par un blessé, puis se reprit. M'attrapant le coude, il sortit de sa chambre, et descendit au salon. J'avais cru qu'il allait me mettre dehors, mais visiblement, il avait autre chose en tête. Et son père avait un rôle à jouer ! Je me retins de déglutir, et le regardais, en cherchant à comprendre. Le regard arrogant, il dit :

« - C'est juste Jake que tu repousses à cause de ses fringues, et bien vas-y, fais la bise à mon père ! Il n'a ni l'allure de Jake, ni mes sentiments.

Je le regardais horrifiée, et son père perdu. Le prenant comme un défi, je m'approchais, mais quand je fus à un pas, je me figeais d'un coup, et son père se tourna vers lui.

« - Tu peux m'expliquer Shane ?

« - Plus tard ! Je veux juste lui prouver qu'elle se ment, pour le moment.

Il ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux, et je me retournais d'un bond. J'enfilais mes bottes, mis mon manteau, et dit au revoir à son père. J'ouvris la porte pour voir Heather. Elle me salua en souriant et je lui souhaitais une bonne soirée sèchement avant de partir, d'un pas rageur. Son fils me rejoignit alors que j'étais encore dans son allée.

« - Attends, Mitchie, je…

« - Dégage, Shane ! T'es content, tu m'as prouvé que j'avais tort. Que j'étais folle, et bien bravo, dis-je en applaudissant sarcastiquement. Maintenant dégage de ma vie, je veux plus jamais te revoir !

« - Mitchie, je t'en prie, commença-t-il en me tenant le coude.

« - Lâche-moi ! Je te déteste Shane, je veux plus jamais te revoir ! Et à partir de lundi, je veux plus vous voir à ma table. Tous les trois, ajoutais-je en me dégageant brusquement.

Je partis en courant, et montais dans le bus, dès qu'il arriva. Je descendis sept ou huit arrêts plus loin, et en pris un autre. Lorsque je vis un parc, je signalais que je descendais ici, puis m'y réfugiais. J'ignorais complètement où j'étais et pour être franche, je m'en moquais éperdument. Je m'assis sur un banc et ramenant mes genoux contre moi, je les entourais de mes bras, et posais ma tête dessus pour pleurer. Il avait été trop loin en me demandant de faire la bise à son père, et il le savait. Tout, dans ses mots, et ses gestes me faisaient horreur. Pour être franche, je n'avais pas été tendre non plus, mais je voulais du réconfort, pas la vérité ! Je n'avais pas besoin de lui, pour savoir que j'avais besoin d'un psy, mais je voulais l'entendre me dire qu'ils avaient tort que j'étais forte. Je détestais être faible ! Les mots du psy me revinrent en mémoire « Non seulement, elle aura beaucoup de mal à refaire confiance aux hommes, mais tout dans son attitude montre qu'elle ne peut rester seule avec un homme sans en éprouver une grande peur ! Je pense qu'elle va refuser, pendant longtemps d'avoir un copain ou qu'un homme, même un de son âge, ne la touche, ne serait-ce que pour lui dire bonjour ! » Ce part quoi papa avait ajouté que c'était déjà le cas, et que je grimaçais quand je devais serrer la main de nos voisins. Enervée qu'ils en sachent autant sur moi, je frappais le banc, puis me décidais à marcher. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir ma musique, mais tant pis. Je fis le tour du parc, suivant le chemin de cailloux, puis repris le bus, quand je fus calmée. J'ignorais si je serais rentrée à l'heure à la maison, mais tant pis !

Durant le trajet, je fixais la fenêtre, en me demandant si j'arriverais à mettre ma fierté de côté pour aller m'excuser. J'avais été vraiment très dure ! Pire, j'avais été cruelle, parce que j'avais utilisé le fait qu'il m'aimait pour le blesser, en appuyant là où ça faisait mal ! Je regardais l'heure, et notais que j'allais arriver juste pour manger. Bon, j'irais m'excuser, après avoir débarrassé la table.

Je rentrais, et prévins que c'était moi, avant de les rejoindre au salon. A priori, aucun ne m'en voulait, j'étais donc peut-être à l'heure. Nous mangeâmes en silence. Maman avait bien essayé de reparler de cette histoire de psy, mais je l'en avais dissuadé. Je n'en avais pas besoin, pour le moment. Un jour peut-être ! Enervée par cette ambiance à couper au couteau, je me tâchais, et repoussais mes excuses de quelques minutes, le temps de me changer. Quand le repas fut terminé, je nettoyais la table et demandais s'ils acceptaient que j'aille voir Shane quelques minutes. J'avais un truc important à faire. Pas la peine qu'ils sachent à quel point, ils ont engendré un monstre. Maman accepta, et me demanda de rentrer pour minuit grand max. Oula, je n'étais même pas sûre qu'il accepte de me voir cinq minutes alors quatre heures… J'acquiesçais et montais rapidement dans ma chambre. Sauf que lorsque je vis mon lit, je me figeais. Doucement, je fermais derrière moi, et m'approchais. Sur ma couette, violette, était écrit « désolé » avec des pétales de fleurs blanches. Il y avait même un petit bouquet sur mon bureau, et j'en fus grandement touchée. Pire, je me sentais vraiment monstrueuse ! Il était trop gentil avec moi, et moi je le blessais. Prenant une photo de son message, je me changeais puis descendis. Papa me demanda si je comptais pardonner à Shane, et je fis un grand sourire. S'il acceptait mes excuses, nul doute que nous serions, à nouveau, amis dès demain ! Je courus jusqu'à chez lui et arrivais, hors d'haleine dans son allée. La porte s'ouvrit au même moment, et il sortit, un sac poubelle à la main. Il s'arrêta sur le perron, la main sur la poignée de la porte, en me fixant sans savoir quoi faire. Pour ma part, j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle. Soudain, je parcourus les quelques mètres restant, et il ouvrit les bras juste à temps pour me rattraper. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, je dis :

« - Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon ! Excuse-moi pour ce que j'ai dit ! C'était moche, méchant, cruel, mesquin, archi faux, atroce, bas, abjecte, ignoble ! J'ai été odieuse, et si je le pouvais, je me flagellerais moi-même, je me couperais en petits cubes, je me pendrais, me jetterais en prison pour toute ma vie, me jetterais du haut d'une falaise et bien pire. J'ai été vraiment horrible avec toi, me servant de ce que tu ressens pour te blesser et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

« - T'inquiète, rit-il. Moi je te pardonne ! Je n'ai pas été tendre non plus. Je n'ai pas pensé que tu voulais juste du réconfort tout à l'heure. C'est maman, fine psychologue aussi celle-là, je la soupçonne de lire à son travail, ajouta-t-il taquin, qui me l'a fait remarquer après ton départ. Elle ne comprenait pas que tu me détestes, alors je lui ai raconté un bobard, et elle m'a mis une claque derrière la tête ! D'ailleurs pour elle, tu as juste vécu quelque chose de difficile et ton père voudrait que tu vois un psy, mais tu refuses ! Bon la dernière partie, c'est la pure vérité ! Donc, excuse-moi également. J'ai été con sur ce coup, mais ça ne se reproduira pas. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me détestes une seconde fois, c'est trop douloureux, surtout en lisant la peine dans tes yeux.

Il reprit son sac poubelle, et… Bah il fit ce pour quoi, il était sortit, ça va de soit ! Je l'accompagnais et quand il eut les mains libres, je m'arrêtais, et il fit de même.

« - T'as pas à t'excuser ! Tu as raison, et papa aussi. J'ai besoin de voir un psy, tant je suis stupide. C'est à moi de te supplier de me pardonner. Plus jamais, je ne veux qu'on se dispute ! Je me suis sentie trop seule, durant notre éloignement, de quelques heures.

« - Ecoute, si tu promets de ne pas te flageller, de ne pas te couper en petits cubes, ni de te jeter en prison ou de te pendre, je te pardonne. Tu m'excuses, si j'en ai oublié, t'as parlé très très vite !

« - Promis, je me jetterais juste du haut d'une falaise, s'il y en a à Akron, ris-je.

« - Non ! Tu promets de ne pas attenter à ta vie, de quelques manières que ce soit, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Je le lui promis, puis il m'embrassa la joue, et je fis de même, ravie qu'il ait pardonné mon attitude. Je le pris dans mes bras, avec l'intention de lui faire le plus grand câlin de ma vie. Il mit ses mains sur ma taille, et pour une fois, je n'eus pas peur. Sa mère arriva.

« - Je préfère ça que vous voir vous disputez ! Allez montez, avant que je ne vous punisse !

Nous rîmes, et il me prit la main, en courant, tant sa mère pouvait être sévère dans ses punitions. Arrivés dans sa chambre, il la laissa ouverte, et je le regardais.

« - Comment fais-tu pour toujours savoir ? Tout à l'heure je viens, tu fermes la porte, et tout va bien, et ce soir, avant même que je ne te le demande de la laisser ouverte, tu le fais ! A croire que tu lis dans mes pensées !

« - Je suppose juste, qu'après ton après-midi, t'as besoin d'être rassurée ! Et les portes ouvertes te rassurent mon petit oiseau, dit-il en s'asseyant. Et pour d'habitude, je me fis à ce que je vois dans tes yeux. Si t'es calme et joyeuse, je ferme, mais si tu sembles aller mal, je laisse ouvert, ou entrouvert, juste au cas où on parlerait sérieusement.

« - Merci, t'es le meilleur Shane. Celle qui aura la chance de sortir avec toi, aura beaucoup, beaucoup de chance.

« - Je ferais passer le mot, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille alors que je repris mon câlin.

Je souris simplement. Nous nous étions disputés pour des broutilles, et à présent, nous étions plus proches l'un de l'autre. Je soupirais de bien être, et lorsque je dus repartir, trois heures plus tard, je lui promis de prendre rendez-vous avec un psy. Je rentrais chez moi et prévins mes parents que j'acceptais d'aller, gaspiller de l'argent, chez un professionnel du mental, avant de filer au lit. Il n'était pas loin de minuit, et la journée avait été longue !

Je passais mon week-end à bosser mes cours, comme une malade, ou du moins une grande partie, puisque je fus dérangée dimanche après-midi. J'étais en train de me battre avec la tirade du Cid, que je devais décortiquer pour mon cours d'espagnol, quand on frappa à ma porte. Soupirant, je décidais de m'accorder une pause, et augmentais le volume de la musique, avant d'aller ouvrir. Sauf que je refermais aussitôt, au nez de mes amis, en leur demandant d'attendre deux minutes. Je ne pouvais pas les voir alors que j'étais encore dans mon pyjama non ? J'avais pris ma douche, mais j'avais surtout eu la flemme de m'habiller. Je devrais adopter la méthode d'Einstein, m'acheter qu'une tenue, en sept ou huit exemplaires. Ça me faciliterait l'existence. Je troquais juste mon short contre un jeans, puis rouvris, pour les faire entrer. Ils s'installèrent en terrain conquis et je croisais le regard interrogateur de mon confident, alors que je laissais la porte ouverte. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, et nous commençâmes à discuter de choses et d'autre, puis Jason partit aux toilettes. Lorsqu'il revint, il ferma la porte, et je me levais d'un bond, pour l'entrouvrir de nouveau. Il sourit face à mon geste, et dit :

« - Relax Mitchie on va pas te violer !

Je me figeais et, si Nate sourit, ce ne fut pas le cas de Shane qui grimaça. Je me repris, en priant que mon voisin de bio n'ait rien vu de notre manège. Fort heureusement, ils ne me demandèrent pas de refermer, j'en aurais été incapable. En fait, je détestais qu'on me force la main sur ce genre de détail. Afin de changer de conversation, mon rendez-vous de bus me demanda s'ils dérangeaient.

« - Je bossais mon devoir d'espagnol. Je dois le rendre à la fin du mois, mais j'ai rien d'autre à faire ! Et j'avais envie de me prendre la tête avec Corneille.

« - On va pas déranger longtemps alors, s'excusa Nate.

« - Non, mais vous ne dérangez pas, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Donc, à moins que vous ayez quelque chose à faire, vous pouvez rester.

Il me remercia face à tant de générosité, et je souris. Ils restèrent deux heures, puis Jason soupira.

« - Bon, j'en ai marre d'attendre ! On lui dit ou pas ?

« - On lui dit quoi ? Et à qui ? A moi, demandais-je intriguée.

« - Bah oui à toi. T'es la seule à ne pas savoir, sourit mon voisin de biologie. Sauf qu'en fait, ce n'est pas à dire, mais à te donner ! Tu penses, habituellement on te prévient quand on veut passer, sauf là on a décidé de te surprendre.

« - D'ailleurs, j'adore ton pyjama, se moqua Jason. J'ai quasiment le même !

« - Voilà une information qui va être hyper facile à replacer dans une conversation, tiens, ironisais-je. Fais-moi penser à prévenir ta future copine !

Nous rîmes, puis ils devinrent sérieux, et je me demandais ce qu'il se passait. Une fois encore, ce fut Nate qui m'éclaira.

« - Voilà ! Pendant qu'on répétait hier, on a parlé de toi ! Pour être franc, disons qu'on parlait de toi, et de temps à autre, on jouait deux notes, s'amusa-t-il. Mais bref, avec Jason on essayait de comprendre ton attitude ces derniers temps. Tu sembles constamment être sur le point de te briser, et deux minutes plus tard, tu débordes de joie, ce qui est très intriguant.

« - Pour ma part, j'ai parié que tu étais enceinte, mais Shane assure que c'est pas le cas !

« - En effet ! Vu le désert de ma vie sentimentale, je serais, moi-même, curieuse de savoir qui est le père de mon pseudo enfant.

« - les éléphants mettent bien neuf ans, à mettre bas, je crois !

« - Jason ? Insinuerais-tu que je ressemble à un mastodonte de ce genre ? Non, parce que c'est peu flatteur, je t'assure !

« - Bon on se clame, rit Shane. Vous vous disputerez plus tard !

« - Ouais, assura son ami avant de reprendre son récit. Donc, on répétait, un peu, en cherchant ce qui pourrait te mettre dans cet état, mais soyons franc, on sait que peu de choses de toi. Hormis Shane, mais il est carrément muet dès qu'on l'interroge. Tout ce qu'on a pu tirer de lui, c'est que tu étais plus fragile que d'habitude et que tu avais besoin de soutien. Donc, on a abandonné nos guitares…

« - Pauvre petites chéries, quand j'y pense !

« - Jason, grogna Nate. On est donc sorti, et on t'a acheté un truc. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais au moins, grâce à ça, tu sauras qu'on est avec toi, quelque soit les raisons de ton attitude, dit-il en me tendant une boite.

Intriguée, je les remerciais, n'osant pas l'ouvrir. Seulement voilà, en plus d'être curieux, notre clown perso est très impatient, et me pressa donc d'ouvrir rapidement leur présent. Je m'exécutais avec une lenteur ce qui le fit presque bondir de mon lit pour l'ouvrir lui-même, et je découvris un petit pendentif adorable. C'était un cercle en or avec deux petites ailes de chaque côté.

« - On cherchait un ange en fait, mais on n'en a pas trouvé, expliqua Jason. Et quand on vu celui-là, on s'est dit qu'il serait parfait. T'as l'auréole et les ailes, et comme il paraît que t'es un ange déchu, tu retrouves donc ce qu'il te manque.

« - C'est trop mignon, dis-je avant d'enlever ma chaîne.

J'y attachais le nouveau pendentif, qui fit connaissance avec mon trèfle à quatre feuilles, que Sierra m'avait offert un an auparavant.

« - Merci les garçons, je l'adore et vous aussi, dis-je en les prenant dans mes bras. C'est vous mes anges !

Je leur fis des bisous à chacun puis repris ma place. Seulement, le portable de mon voisin sonna, et il dut repartir. Les deux firent de même, et je les raccompagnais en bas, en les remerciant une fois de plus. Ils sont vraiment adorables, avec moi, je ne les mérite pas !

La semaine suivante fut légère comme une brise d'été, sur une mer encore chaude, ainsi qu'un autre week-end que je passais centrée sur ma musique. J'avais négligé mes deux instruments trop longtemps ! J'avais cependant du faire une pause quand maman m'avait demandé quand je comptais prendre rendez-vous avec un psy, et je grimaçais. Je leur avais promis d'aller en consulter un rapidement, mais ça m'était sorti de la tête. Je pris donc toutes les adresses et en sélectionnais un. Docteur Dangon ! Pas parce qu'il me semblait bien, mais juste parce que son cabinet était situé dans la rue du Colibri. Je pourrais donc m'y rendre après les cours. Pratique ! Je l'appelais, et pris rendez-vous, pour mardi, dix-sept heures. J'aurais ainsi le temps de déposer mon sac de cours, avant d'y aller. Je prévins mes parents, sitôt le rendez-vous pris, et ils grimacèrent. Tous les deux travaillaient, et aucun ne pourrait m'accompagner, pour la première séance. Je poulais y aller toute seule après tout. Enfin, sans eux, je veux dire ! Je suis grande maintenant, presque adulte, je peux bien aller voir un médecin sans qu'on me tienne la main, non ?

Les deux jours passèrent rapidement, et je n'étais pas pressée, mais alors pas du tout de me retrouver face à lui. Je fis part de mes appréhensions à Shane, quand le bus nous ramena, chez nous, le mardi, et il me proposa de venir avec moi.

« - Je t'attendrais au Colibri, et on boira un truc après, histoire que tu décompresses, qu'en penses-tu ?

« - Adjugé, vendu !

Il me sourit, et je me sentis bizarre. En fait, pendant l'espace d'une seconde ou deux, je me sentis légère, avant que ça ne disparaisse tout aussi rapidement. Vraiment étrange. J'avais déjà éprouvé cette sensation, au début de l'année, quand je ne leur parlais pas vraiment. Je sortais du bus, me semble-t-il, j'avais croisé son regard, et j'avais ressenti ce même truc étrange ! Il faudra que je réfléchisse à ce point. Pour le moment, je laissais mes pensées vaquer sans chercher à les retenir. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je repensais à ce bref, mais très bref baiser échangé quelques semaines auparavant. Nous n'en avions jamais reparlé, lui par gêne, moi parce que… Parce que j'avais eu d'autres chats à fouetter, mais en reparler maintenant, serait peut-être dangereux ! Et pour dire quoi de toute façon ? Qu'il m'aimait toujours d'un amour sincère et vrai, et que j'étais toujours incapable de lui dire la même chose, parce que je ne ressentais pour lui, qu'un profond respect, et une admiration sans limite. C'est vrai, à sa place je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de me taire aussi longtemps et jouer la carte de l'ami fidèle ! Je descendis déposer mon sac chez moi, et proposais à Shane de faire de même, puis nous remontâmes dans le bus qui passa vingt minutes plus tard ! Pourquoi ce contact m'obsédait autant, aujourd'hui ? Je l'ignorais, mais alors complètement. En fait, j'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'on ressentait dans ces moments-là ! Vous savez quand, enfin, quand on embrasse la personne qui fait battre votre cœur. La joie j'imagine, surtout si la personne répond au baiser, mais peut-être il y a-t-il autre chose en dessous ? Plus profondément, je veux dire ! Une main passa devant moi, et je me tournais vers mon meilleur ami, l'interrogeant du regard.

« - Tu semblais perdue dans tes pensées, et je n'avais pas envie que tu appréhendes ton rendez-vous !

« - Oh ! Je n'y pensais pas vraiment ! J'étais même à des lieux de ça ! Je songeais à notre… A rien, soupirais-je en secouant la tête.

Seulement, penser qu'il va s'en tenir à ma réponse aussi bancale que fausse, était mal le connaître.

« - A notre quoi ? Notre amitié ? Ou relation, comme tu préfères dire !

« - Non, soufflais-je, pas à ce côté-là de notre amitié ! En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment à quelque chose se rapportant à ce qu'on vit tous les deux, mais à un cas beaucoup plus général ! Ah, on descend ici !

Je le signalais au chauffeur et quand le bus s'arrêta, je descendis, en espérant que la conversation allait changer. En fait, je profitais que c'était la première fois que je venais au treize boulevard Lindbergh, pour changer de conversation, en le répétant doucement, comme si l'entente de l'adresse allait illuminer la porte. Je sentis qu'on me prit la main et je sursautais, en m'écartant vivement avant de voir que ce n'était que Shane. Soupirant de soulagement, je repris sa main, et son regard blessé parti. Tant mieux ! Le pauvre, il avait du croire que je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, ce qui est ridicule, j'adore être avec lui. Depuis le début de cette épreuve, c'est le seul qui arrive à m'approcher suffisamment, pour me calmer quand j'en ai besoin et c'est vers lui que je me tourne dès que j'ai besoin de réconfort. Il m'emmena à l'adresse, et je notais que c'était pile en face du café. Nous avions vingt minutes d'avance, aussi, nous allâmes au rez-de-chaussée à titre exceptionnel. Je commandais un thé à la menthe, et je le bus, en songeant à mon meilleur ami ! Etait-il seulement ça pour moi ? Mon meilleur ami ? J'avais dit à l'expert qu'il avait un peu tous les rôles. Sauf celui auquel, il aspirait naturellement, mais ça ne semblait pas le contrarier. Or, il avait conclu son entretien par une phrase qui m'était restée en tête. Peut-être parce qu'au fond de moi, je savais qu'il avait raison ! Un petit copain tenait également le rôle de confident, meilleur ami, et grand frère, en fonction des moments. Sauf que voilà, je ne pouvais pas me mettre avec lui, juste parce que c'était la suite logique des choses. Si nous venions à former un couple, plus tard, et là rien n'est gagné, je voulais que ce soit par amour, et non pas parce que c'était logique.

« - Tu penses encore ?

« - Exactement, j'étais en pleine réflexion philosophique sur l'amour, éludais-je.

« - Je t'en prie fais-moi partager ! Connaissant ta vision de la vie, je suis curieux d'entendre ce à quoi tu pensais ! Histoire de vérifier, si tu penses toujours que l'amour n'est qu'une excuse grotesque que l'homme a trouvé pour mettre une femme dans son lit, quand l'argent ne suffit plus !

« - Je songeais simplement au fait que l'amour est loin d'être logique !… Bon j'explique, mais ça va nous mettre mal à l'aise, je te préviens ! Quand j'étais avec l'expert, on a beaucoup parlé, et tu es venu dans la conversation ! En fait, tes sentiments pour moi, pour être exact ! Je ne sais toujours pas comment les gérer et j'attendais un conseil, je lui ai donc parlé de notre relation amicale où tu tenais un peu tous les rôles, et il m'a dit que ça ressemblait à une relation de couple ! Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas, puisqu'on est juste ami ! J'étais donc en train de me dire que si nous devions, un jour, être ensemble, je voudrais que ce soit par amour, et non pas parce que c'était la suite logique ! On s'entend bien toi et moi, et cette relation me plait, bien que je sois persuadée que tu en souffres ! Et si tu venais à me dire que je devais prendre mes distances parce que tu le supportais plus, je le ferais la mort dans l'âme, mais sans hésiter, je t'ai assez fait souffrir. Or, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je songeais à tout ce monde qui croit qu'on est une sorte de couple secret, et je pense qu'ils le croient parce qu'on agit un peu comme un couple, les contacts en moins. La logique voudrait qu'on finisse ensemble, sauf qu'en amour, la logique n'a pas sa place. Tu peux très bien rencontrer la fille de tes rêves, pendant que je serais là-bas, et tu t'éloigneras, ce qui sera parfaitement logique, entre-nous ! Mais bon ! Enfin, tu vois, ce n'est pas génial comme philosophie.

« - Peut-être, t'as pas tort ! Une partie de moi espère qu'un jour, tu me verras autrement, mais notre relation me plait ainsi, rassure-toi, je n'en souffre pas. Et si un jour, on devait être ensemble, j'espère bien que ça ne serait pas juste parce qu'au point où on n'en ait, c'est logique ! Sauf pour aller boire un verre !… Tu devrais y aller, tu vas être en retard, moi je monte ok ?

J'acquiesçais et soupirais avant de me diriger à ce fichu rendez-vous. Prions qu'il passe rapidement ! J'entrais dans le cabinet, et me dirigeais vers la secrétaire. Celle-ci m'indiqua la sale d'attente, et je m'y assis, les yeux dans le vague, en me demandant comment ça allait se passer. Il s'appelait Philip Dangon, et j'espérais que je n'allais pas m'enfuir. Il finit par arriver, et je l'observais. Il avait les cheveux châtain, les yeux verts, la peau bronzée, et semblait athlétique. Il devait bien faire une tête de plus que moi, mais il émanait de lui, quelque chose d'agréable, qui me mit tout de suite en confiance.

« - Mademoiselle Torrès, je suppose ? Suivez-moi, dit-il avec un sourire.

Je me contentais d'obéir, en pensant à Shane. Il allait trouver le temps long non ? Pendant que j'allais raconter ma vie ! J'entrais dans un bureau, typique de psychologue. Comme on voit dans les films ! Un bureau massif, en bois clair, avec un ordinateur dessus, un fauteuil à roulette ergonomique, deux fauteuils agréables recouverts de velours rouge, une armoire où il devait ranger quelque chose, et le sacrosaint canapé en une sorte de cuir blanc ! Sur les murs, un tableau de Van Gogh, la Méridienne, ainsi qu'un de Basquiat intitulé Famous moon king. Je restais debout en attendant qu'il me dise quoi faire.

« - Assieds-toi, je t'en prie, dit-il en désignant l'une des chaises. A moins que tu préfères t'allonger ?

« - Non !

« - Je vois ! Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas t'obliger à te coucher là-dessus, tu le feras quand, tu le voudras ! En attendant, on peut soit, se faire face, avec le bureau entre-nous, ou chacun dans un fauteuil, c'est toi qui choisis.

« - Comme vous voulez ! Ecoutez, je vais être franche, ce sont mes parents et mon meilleur ami, qui m'ont poussé à vous consulter, vous ou un de vos confrères, en fait. Pour ma part, je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de ces séances, et je vais simplement vous faire perdre du temps ! Alors, faites comme vous voulez ! Pour ma part, ça m'est complètement égal, du moment que je ne suis pas obligée de m'allonger sur votre banquette !

« - Un problème avec le canapé, ou le fait de s'allonger ?

« - Je ne m'allonge jamais sur un canapé, même pas chez mes parents, mentis-je.

« - Très bien, alors si tu me disais pourquoi ton entourage t'oblige à venir me voir.

« - C'est une sale affaire ! Mon… Dwight, mon oncle et mon parrain, a un fils, Dylan ! Et donc ce Dylan, que je refuse d'appeler mon cousin, à présent, a fait quelque chose de sale, et selon mes parents, et l'expert psychiatre que j'ai été obligée de consulter suite à ma plainte, ont cru bon de m'envoyer vous voir.

« - Tu as porté plainte ? Pour quel motif ?

« - Euh… Ce n'est pas le plus important !

« - Comme tu veux ! De quoi veux-tu parler dans ce cas ? Tes cours ? Tes amis ? Ton petit copain, peut-être ?

« - J'ai personne dans ma vie ! J'ai emménagé à Akron en septembre, après que mon père se soit fait muter. Je vais au lycée de West High, les cours pourraient être intéressants, si je ne les connaissais pas tous. J'ai trois amis qui sont également les coqueluches du lycée, parce qu'ils sont adorables, talentueux, toujours de bonne humeur, et pas moche en plus ! Voilà, on a fait le tour de ma vie.

« - Tu me parles de tes amis ?

« - Si vous voulez, dis-je en haussant les épaules. D'abord, il y a Nate ! Il est en biologie avec moi. C'est le premier à m'avoir parlé, et à ne pas m'avoir fixé comme si j'avais un bras à la place du nez, le premier jour ! En fait, il m'a regardé un quart de demi seconde, puis est retourné sur son cahier ! Et puis un jour, alors que j'avais repéré une faute au tableau, il a attendu la fin du cours pour me féliciter. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas répondu ! De toute façon qu'aurais-je pu dire ? L'erreur est humaine !

« - Tu n'apprécies pas qu'on te regarde ?

« - Pas vraiment ! J'ai l'impression d'être un animal de foire, dans ces cas-là.

« - Je vois ! Et les deux autres ?

« - Ah oui ! Ensuite, il y a Jason. C'est le plus grand, en taille ! Il adore rire et faire l'idiot, n'hésitant pas à se tourner en ridicule, juste pour nous faire rire ! Il est beaucoup moins sérieux que Nate, en fait. Pour plaisanter, je le traite souvent de clown, et il prend ça comme le compliment que c'est. Je n'ai aucun cours avec lui, et la première fois qu'il m'a parlé, c'était pour s'excuser. Suite au cours où Nate m'avait parlé, il l'a chambré sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas vu la faute du prof ! Ce qui est étrange quand on connaît son côté observateur, mais bon ! Donc, il le chambrait, avant de se demander à quoi je ressemblais ! J'étais juste devant eux, et mon voisin de bio le lui a fait remarquer ! Il a commencé à s'excuser, mais je suis partie, sans l'écouter. J'étais nouvelle, mais dans un lycée de près de mille élèves, j'étais facilement invisible, ce que j'aime je dois dire ! Enfin j'aimais ! Mais traînez avec ces trois-là, est un handicap sérieux pour mon côté, « oubliez-moi » ! Pour finir il y a Shane !… Là, l'histoire se complique. La première fois qu'il m'a parlé, c'était à l'arrêt de bus, près du lycée. Je n'aime pas prendre le car scolaire, enfin bref ! Il pleuvait et je suis tombée en renversant mon sac. Il m'a aidé à tout ramasser, et a commencé à vouloir me connaître ! Mais, je ne compte pas rester à Akron ! En fait, je compte retourner à Salt Lake City, ma ville natale, et je ne voulais pas d'amis ici. Les au revoir seraient plus simples, vous savez ! Pas d'attaches, pas de larmes sur le quai de la gare.

« - C'est un peu drastique comme solution. Les amis sont très utiles dans la vie, tu sais.

« - Oui, oui, je le sais, mais bon, j'ai jamais été très sociable ! En fait, hormis eux trois, je n'ai que Sierra mais elle a du rester à Salt Lake ! Il n'y avait plus de place dans ma valise !

« - D'accord ! Et à présent, tu es amie avec Shane, je me trompe ?

« - C'est même mon meilleur ami ! Enfin, c'est compliqué ! C'est le premier qui a cherché à me connaître, en se renseignant auprès de Nate pour savoir mon prénom, puisque personne ne le connaissait, souris-je. Il habite même mon quartier ! Un week-end ma mère a invité sa famille à venir manger à la maison, pour faire connaissance, vous savez ! Il est venu, avec les deux autres sous le bras. C'était les seuls jeunes, alors je suis restée avec eux. Il insistait souvent pour que je vienne manger avec eux, pour me connaître, ce qui était étrange. Et maintenant, on est inséparable ! C'est à lui que j'ai parlé l'affaire en premier !

« - Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué, dans cette histoire, soupira-t-il en s'appuyant sur son dossier.

« - Bah jusqu'à ce que Dylan reparte du week-end qu'il a passé chez mes parents, moi non plus ! On était amis, bien que tout le monde croie qu'on sort ensemble, ce qui est ridicule ! Un soir, Dylan a… Fait ce qu'il a fait, et je me suis réfugiée chez lui. Sa mère m'a hébergé, et on a discuté jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme dans les bras de l'autre ! Quand je suis arrivée lundi, je l'ai vu. Ils étaient dos à moi, j'ai voulu leur faire peur, mais… Mais mon prénom est entré dans la conversation et en mauvaise curieuse, j'ai écouté, et tout a changé ! Il était en train de leur dire, à Nate et Jason, qu'il était tombé amoureux de moi, et qu'il avait aimé me tenir contre lui, durant la brève nuit qu'on avait passé ! Ça m'a fait un choc ! Je pensais juste qu'on était amis. Depuis plus rien n'est comme avant ! On marche souvent sur des œufs, dès qu'il y a un geste ou une phrase de trop.. Comme la fois où il m'a brièvement embrassé ! C'était une semaine après que j'ai entendu ce qu'il ressentait ! Je m'en souviens, il me taquinait, et j'ai voulu le frapper. De fil en aiguilles, il a inversé la situation et m'a chatouillé, jusqu'à ce que je cris grâce. Et après, alors que je cherchais à retrouver mon calme les yeux fermés, il m'a embrassé ! Le contact a été très bref, mais ça a suffit pour jeter un froid entre nous. Je ne voulais pas qu'on tombe amoureux de moi, et aujourd'hui encore, cela dit ! Mais il a fallu qu'il me voie autrement qu'en amie ! Maintenant, j'ai toujours peur de lui en demander trop, quand je me réfugie dans ses bras, comme le jour où ma mère m'a carrément forcée à déposer une plainte contre Dylan ! Vous ne prenez pas de note ?

« - Non, rassure-toi, j'ai une bonne mémoire, rit-il. Continue plutôt cette histoire. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas tomber amoureuse ? Il n'y a rien de plus beau, que sa première histoire d'amour ! Le premier baiser, les premiers mots tendres, les je t'aime, dit et entendu pour la première fois, et les premiers gestes qu'on a envers l'autre. C'est une expérience de la vie qu'il faut connaître, et que tu connaîtras un jour.

« - Je ne sais pas ! J'étais amoureuse avant… C'était il y a deux ans, il s'appelait Marc ! Enfin, il s'appelle toujours comme ça, mais bon ! Il vit à Salt Lake. Mais Dylan a… Agi, et j'ai repoussé les avances de Marc, il me faisait peur d'un seul coup. J'avais quatorze ans à l'époque, et maintenant, je ne veux plus. Vous savez, c'est atroce de lire la souffrance dans les yeux d'un garçon qui nous plait, surtout quand on sait que c'est de notre faute. Je me suis sentie coupable, mais je ne pouvais plus faire un geste vers lui ! Il me terrorisait. Et maintenant… Je vous l'ai dit, je compte repartir d'ici rapidement, je ne veux pas m'attacher à un garçon, puis le quitter, parce je serais incapable de lui demander de s'éloigner de sa famille, par amour pour moi ! La famille, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important dans la vie ! Ça serait un sacrifice bien trop gros, et je ne le mérite pas.

Il me regarda lentement, sûrement pour juger ce que je venais de dire ! Pour ma part, j'étais étonnée. Jamais je n'avais parlé aussi librement ! Habituellement, je me contentais de quelques mots, monosyllabes la plupart du temps, alors que là… En même temps, il émane quelque chose de lui, qui me rassurait et me déliait la langue. Le reste de la séance, je lui parlais des garçons, du qu'ils adoraient la musique et comptaient faire carrière, de ma passion pour solfège, et de ma fascination pour la psychologie, ce qui le fit bien rire. A la fin, il se leva et je fis de même. Il me tendit la main, mais je la regardais effrayée, et il se rétracta.

« - Bien ! Pour une première séance, c'est concluant. Je pense qu'une séance par semaine devrait suffire, qu'en dis-tu ?

« - Pendant combien de temps ?

« - Le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu acceptes, par exemple, de serrer la main d'un homme sans frayeur !

« - Purée, je serais encore là dans cinquante ans alors, soupirais-je.

Il rit et me proposa de revenir la semaine d'après, même jour, même heure, et j'acquiesçais. Lorsque je rejoignis Shane au café, je le retrouvais au premier, les yeux rivés sur son portable, et je m'approchais.

« - Que regardes-tu ?

« - Rien, un message de Christie ! Alors ta séance, c'était concluant ?

« - Pas vraiment, je dois y retourner mardi prochain, même heure et ce jusqu'à ce que je puisse toucher un inconnu sans flipper comme la malade que je suis.

« - Je vois ! En tout cas, t'es ma malade à moi.

Je ris devant cette marque d'appartenance. Il était vraiment mignon d'accepter mes problèmes et de m'aider au maximum. Rien que pour ça, il méritait un bisou. Je m'étais assise à côté de lui, et sans le prévenir, bougeais la tête pour le lui faire. Sauf qu'il tourna la tête au même instant et que je l'embrassais sur les lèvres. Je n'eus pas de réaction pendant une seconde, puis je m'écartais, manquant par la même de tomber. Il me rattrapa à temps, par le poignet, et je rougis.

« - Désolée !

« - Pas grave, t'inquiète. Je voulais te proposer de boire quelque chose, mais peut-être voudrais-tu rentrer ?

« - Pas vraiment, mais j'ai des devoirs à faire, soupirais-je.

Il acquiesça et je me levais. Il fit de même, et nous ressortîmes. Durant le temps que le bus arrive, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'observer. Il ne semblait pas être blessé, ou ravi ! Enfin pas plus que d'habitude ! Peut-être plus légèrement absent, mais c'est tout. Je me mis face à lui, et il me regarda dans les yeux. Nul doute, s'il ne regrettait pas, il n'était pas gêné pour autant.

« - Ce… Baiser non voulu,… il ne va rien changer entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Pas tant que tu ne le voudras pas, rassure-toi, dit-il en me caressant la joue avant de l'embrasser.

Bizarrement, je me sentis flotter à nouveau, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je reconnus par contre la légère torsion de mon ventre. Je commençais à apprécier qu'il m'embrasse, souhaitant même qu'un autre accident de ce genre se reproduise. Seulement, nous étions trop prudents pour que ça recommence avant longtemps ! Je fus effrayée, une seconde, lorsque je m'aperçus que je cherchais à sentir, à nouveau, ses lèvres sur moi, et reculais d'un pas.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as, me demanda-t-il inquiet.

« - Je… Rien, je songeais à l'avenir ! Les examens, le procès, tout ça quoi, dis-je en faisant un geste vague.

Pour le rassurer, je posais ma tête sur son épaule, et il posa un de ses bras sur mon épaule en me rapprochant doucement de lui, alors que l'autre se posait sur ma taille. Je pris cette main, et la fit glisser dans mon dos, en me collant presqu'à lui, et fermais les yeux. Ainsi, j'étais bien ! Même mieux que bien ! Je me sentais en sécurité, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivée, depuis longtemps.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est fini ! Alors à votre avis, comment va réagir Mitchie dans le prochain chapitre ? Elle va chercher à lui dire qu'elle l'aime ou elle va faire ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux, à savoir, fuir ce qu'elle ressent, par peur ? Vos réponses en reviews, si vous le souhaitez !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	22. Révélation

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Tout d'abord désolée pour le retard. J'avais oublié que je devais poster… Je sais, _Shame on me ! Anyway_, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Un très grand énorme merci à **amy_chan**, **aureliascott** (Salut la miss. Ravie que ça te plaise toujours. Bisous), **Jeni Kat**, **Mama054** (Salut miss. Pas grave si tu ne peux pas commenter tout le temps. Tu me suis dans le bus ? C'est toi alors que je vois tout le temps ? mdrrr Ouais merci l'accès internet lool. J'avoue cette fic est ma préférée. Je ne compte pas m'arrêter d'écrire, j'aime trop ça, mais merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. Ils me touchent, comme toujours. Bisous tout plein), **nouna**, **celenia**, **Solen** (Salut miss. Là tu m'impressionne t'as tout lu en quelques jours. Oh et c'est quoi le rêve que t'as fait ? (Désolée je suis une petite curieuse) J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous), et **karine** (Salut miss. Et oui Mitchie a enfin ouvert les yeux. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à le dire à Shane… Mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant, comme tu vas le lire. Bisous) pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore. Tous vos mots d'encouragements me touchent et c'est un réel plaisir de partager mes fics avec vous.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections sont de **chris87**

**PS** : Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

Je dédie ce chapitre à **Mama054** qui a posté la centième review sur cette fic, et également à **Solen** pour tous ses mots. Merci !

**Chapitre 21**

Les trois semaines qui passèrent, je ne les vis pas passer. Une nouvelle routine s'était installée dans ma vie. Et oui, du changement ! Encore ! Enfin bref, j'allais en cours normalement, et le mardi, je filais chez mon psy. Parfois Shane venait, d'autres fois, il rentrait chez lui, ou faisait un truc avec les deux autres. J'avais cru qu'ils m'excluaient, en quelque sorte, et j'en avais parlé à mon psy. Selon lui, c'était normal ! Un homme, même un de mon âge, a besoin de se retrouver qu'avec ses potes, pour parler des filles par exemple. A présent, ça ne me gênait plus ! Du moment qu'ils ne parlaient pas de moi, mais de toute façon, comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Je ne pourrais pas poser la question à un des trois, les deux autres seraient rapidement au courant ! Enfin, passons. Ma semaine était ainsi ! Quant au week-end, je faisais toujours mes devoirs le samedi, et quelques fois, je traînais avec mes amis, où je restais plantée devant mon synthé, en jouant en boucles les morceaux que je connaissais ou que je composais. Très routinier, vous en conviendrez. Surtout que quand nous sortions entre amis, nous allions soit, au centre commercial, soit chez un des trois ! Etrangement, je n'avais été au Colibri qu'avec Shane. Peut-être devrais-je leur proposer d'aller boire un verre un de ces quatre là-bas. Enfin pas maintenant, je suis à sec. J'ai mon argent que la semaine prochaine ! Je leur proposerais à ce moment-là. Je pourrais piocher dans ce que j'ai mis de côté, mais je le garde pour l'université. J'y pioche très rarement, et juste quand je ne peux pas faire autrement. Soupirant, je fis face à ma prof de math. Elle a commencé le cours sans moi, ça promet ! Bon, Mitchie mets-toi au boulot au lieu de parler toute seule comme une petite vieille. Enfin, heureusement, personne ne m'entend penser, sinon ils rigoleraient bien, tiens. Bon concentre-toi, ce n'est pas normal de sourire à un tableau plein de chiffre. Je me repris, et suivis le reste du cours au maximum de mes capacités. J'avais hâte d'être en été ! En plus, je pars à Salt Lake, ça va être trop classe. Même si mes petits hommes vont me manquer ! Bah, je vais les gâter un maximum en leur achetant des souvenirs de chez moi, et puis, je vais les bombarder de cartes. Quitte à chopper une tendinite au poignet. La cloche sonna et je remballais mes affaires hyper rapidement. Seulement, en sortant, je repensais à un problème plus grave que mon examen ! Vu mes notes, ça sera pas trop compliqué, peut-être même juste une formalité. Non, je repensais à Shane ! Ouais, encore ! Je sais, je suis plus prévisible que l'heure mais que voulez-vous ? Si c'est qu'on sorte ensemble, vous oubliez ! Non, mais c'était juste étrange… Son attitude n'était plus comme avant. Nous étions toujours aussi proche en apparence, mais il ne venait plus à l'improviste et j'avais l'impression de le déranger, quand je venais le voir, même si c'était prévue. A croire que je commençais à l'ennuyer ! Résultat, j'évitais de venir, et ne lui donnais plus rendez-vous ! Nous repartions toujours ensemble le soir, mais le bus du matin, je le prenais dès que j'étais prête, qu'il soit dedans ou non. Alors qu'avant je veillais à être à l'arrêt toujours à la même heure. Peut-être qu'il commençait à en avoir marre de m'avoir dans les pattes ? A cette pensée, je me sentis mal, et restais dans le couloir. Etrangement, je n'avais pas envie de les déranger ! Qui sait, peut-être était-il tombé amoureux d'une autre, et à force de toujours être avec lui, je l'empêchais d'agir ? Cette pensée me fit mal. Très mal, en fait ! Qu'il soit sous le charme d'une autre, j'entends ! Bon de toute façon, c'est ridicule. Ok d'accord, j'adorerais qu'il y ait d'autre accident comme au café l'autre fois, mais en même temps, je me dis que c'était peut-être justement ça le problème. Je voulais bien des bisous mais pas plus ! Bon ok, j'aime être dans ses bras, mais juste en amie. L'idée d'être avec lui, parce qu'on se plait, ça me fait flipper. Surtout que j'imagine qu'il voudra peut-être me toucher, et c'est pire. Parce que je sais que j'en suis incapable. La sonnerie retentit, et j'entrais en cours d'anglais. Nous allions étudier Roméo et Juliette, le ballet. Rien de très intéressant, surtout quand on connaît le bouquin et le film par cœur, mais bon pas le choix. Ça me permettra de réfléchir ! Sauf qu'il vaut mieux que je me concentre sur mes cours, si je veux ne pas être vite distancée. C'est fou comme la vie est bizarre ! Il y a vingt minutes, je pensais à leur faire des cadeaux, et tout, et maintenant, je n'osais même pas aller les voir. Malgré moi, je pris leur cadeau entre mes doigts et caressais l'anneau, en souriant tristement.

Le reste de la matinée passa rapidement, et je rejoignis le self, les yeux dans le vague. Je fis la queue et m'installais à ma table, sans trop regarder autour de moi. Sauf que je n'avais pas vraiment faim. Deux plateaux, seulement, se posèrent sur la table et je fis face aux deux garçons.

« - Shane n'est pas avec vous, aujourd'hui, commentais-je d'une voix neutre.

Ils échangèrent un regard bizarre et je haussais les épaules. Il avait le droit de vivre sa vie non, je n'étais pas sa copine.

« - Il déjeune avec…

« - Il fait ce qu'il veut, soupirais-je.

« - On dirait que tu es jalouse, se moqua Jason.

« - On dirait seulement, j'ai juste un coup de blues nuance ! Le contrecoup, j'imagine !… Enfin bref ! Alors votre matinée ?

Ils rirent et me demandèrent où j'étais durant la pause de dix heures. Je leur avouais simplement que j'étais restée seule, pour réfléchir. Pas la peine de leur dire que je préférais leur laisser des moments entre hommes ! Enfin ce soir, c'est le week-end, et avant d'être vraiment tranquille, je devais allez voir mon psy. Il ne pourrait pas me recevoir mardi prochain et nous avions décalé la séance. Comme ça la semaine prochaine, je serai tranquille ! Plutôt classe ! Je restais silencieuse durant le repas, tournant mon hachis Parmentier, sans vraiment le manger. Je commençais à être lasse de tout, en fait ! Hier, nous avions appris, par une lettre de la police, que le dossier était bouclé. Nous devions à présent trouver un avocat pour me défendre. Facile à dire, on ne connaît personne, ici. Levant les yeux, je croisais le regard perplexe de Nate.

« - Tu connais un bon avocat, demandais-je sans réfléchir.

« - Pourquoi, tu comptes tuer Mélodie ?

« - Euh pas vraiment Jason ! Pourquoi lui ferais-je ça ?

« - Shane est avec elle.

« - C'est bien ! Elle est gentille, mais bon, il a intérêt à sortir l'artillerie lourde, parce qu'il n'est pas son genre. Non, je pensais juste à ça ! Maman a besoin d'un avocat, et je me demandais, si vous en connaissiez !

« - Désolé !

Je haussais les épaules, et notais qu'ils avaient fini de manger. Refermant ma boite, presque intacte, je me levais, en leur proposant de partir. Ils acquiescèrent, seulement au moment où nous passions devant la table où mangeait notre ami, ma camarade de boxe m'interpella.

« - Oui ?

« - Tu vas bien ? T'as l'air à côté de tes pompes !

« - Je le suis, soupirais-je. La fatigue de la semaine ! Bon week-end !

« - Compte sur moi, dit-elle les yeux brillants, il va l'être mais toi reviens en forme. Quand t'es molle comme ça, t'es carrément nulle en boxe.

Je partis sans un mot pour Shane. Il ne m'avait même pas regardé de toute façon ! Et je m'en moquais, on est d'accord ? Non ? Tant pis !

L'après-midi passa lentement, et je rangeais promptement mes affaires quand le cours d'espagnol se termina. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller voir mon psy, mais bon, c'est un passage obligatoire pour être en week-end, donc pas le choix. J'arrivais à l'arrêt et fut étonnée de les voir, tous les trois, discuter dans leur coin. Bon, ils étaient à trois mètres de l'arrêt en fait, mais je notais le regard inquiet de mon voisin. Il posa son sac près d'eux, puis me rejoignit.

« - Alors petit oiseau, tu nous fais une déprime selon Nate ?

Je grimaçais en notant que je ne lui appartenais plus, à en croire l'absence de l'article démonstratif. Soupirant, je le regardais.

« - Faut croire ! Ton repas était agréable ?

« - Intéressant ! J'ignorais qu'elle craquait pour Nate, mais chut.

« - Je le sais depuis janvier, tu m'apprends rien ! Ça va être dur de le remplacer dans son cœur, non ?

« - J'en ai pas l'intention ! Je prenais des infos, en fait, c'est tout !… T'es sûre que ça va ?

J'acquiesçais, et lorsque le bus arriva, nous montâmes tous les quatre, mais je les laissais aller au fond du bus, sans moi. Je devais descendre dans quatre arrêts pour déposer mon sac, avant de filer en ville. Lorsque mon arrêt arriva, je descendis, le nez dans mes chaussures, et déposais mon sac. Je mis mon repas, au frigo, puis repartis. Le trajet fut long, forcément, l'attente l'est toujours, et d'un coup, je me demandais où ils allaient ? Peut-être faire du lèche-vitrine ! Je descendis face au Colibri et entrais dans le cabinet médical, les pensées à mille lieux d'ici. Etant habituée, à présent, je m'assis directement en saluant la secrétaire au passage, puis je commençais un nouveau livre, que j'avais acheté la veille. « Amour, diamants, et rock'n roll* » C'est l'histoire d'une princesse héritière qui met son royaume sens dessus dessous, le jour ou elle décide d'abandonner la couronne, et son peuple, pour essayer de percer dans la musique. Pour le moment, c'est sympa, même si je ne vois pas trop le rapport avec le titre, mais je ne suis qu'au début du livre donc ! Le docteur arriva et je le refermais. Nous allâmes dans son bureau, et je m'assis face à lui. Seulement pour une fois, je n'avais rien à dire. Il me demanda comment c'était passé mes cours, si mon livre me plaisait, mais devant mon manque d'éloquence, il soupira.

« - Je me trompe ou tu n'es pas dans ton assiette ?

« - Si, ça va ! Je n'ai rien à dire, c'est tout !

« - Et avec Shane alors ?

Je grimaçais et fus encore plus rapide dans ma réponse, puisque je grommelais un « ça va » aussi convainquant que les mensonges de Pinocchio. Il soupira, et me regarda droit dans les yeux, en posant ses coudes sur sa table de travail. Je soutins son regard quelques minutes, puis baissais les yeux. Je lui avouais donc, que j'avais juste une baisse de régime et que je laissais à Shane du temps dans sa caverne, comme on dit.

L'heure passa rapidement, et quand je le pus enfin, je sortis du bureau rapidement. Cette semaine était pourrie, et j'avais hâte qu'elle soit terminée. Je me demandais un instant, si je n'allais pas faire un saut à la bibliothèque, parce que vu comme c'est parti, je vais avoir besoin de bouquin pour tuer le temps. Je sortis du cabinet et m'arrêtais sur le trottoir. Que faire ? Rentrer à la maison ? Allez voir Heather à son travail et risquer d'entendre parler de Shane ? Me jeter dans la Tamise ? Non, là, je plaisante ! De toute façon, je ne suis pas sur le bon continent. J'irais bien à la patinoire, finalement ! Ah oui mais non, je suis à sec ! Flûte ! Bon je n'aurais qu'à aller patiner dans un parc.

« - Mitchie, m'appela-t-on depuis le Colibri.

Je levais les yeux, en me demandant qui pouvait savoir que j'étais là, lorsque je vis Jason. Flûte, ça ce n'était pas prévue au programme. Mais pas du tout ! J'eus soudain envie de fuir, mais ça aurait paru suspect, aussi je le rejoignis.

« - Tu viens ? Avec les mecs, on est en haut ! Allez !

Il me prit par le bras, et je me figeais une seconde, puis entrepris de le suivre. Il me lâcha, et nous rejoignîmes les deux autres. Je m'assis face à Shane qui me regarda tristement. Qu'avais-je fait, cette fois ? Peut-être étaient-ils avec des filles ?

« - Désolée de m'incruster, mais Jason a insisté !

« - On allait pas te laisser seule. J'ignorais que tu allais voir un psy !

« - Normal, je ne vous l'ai pas dit.

« - Tu t'es aperçu que tu étais folle, en fait, se moqua Jason, le seul qui parlait ceci dit.

« - Très drôle, non je me renseigne pour toi ! Tu sais, quand tu auras pris conscience de ton état, tu pourras aller le voir, il est très pro. Non sérieusement, c'est juste… Y a un problème dans ma famille et j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur. Pour avoir un avis objectif ! Je vous en aurais bien parlé, mais vous avez assez de vos problèmes. Je ne voulais pas déranger.

« - Tu nous déranges jamais et tu le sais, soupira mon meilleur ami.

« - C'est ça, soufflais-je à mon tour en le fusillant des yeux.

Il me fixa, d'un regard si pénétrant que j'en oubliais ma colère aussi sec. Purée, il annihile toutes mes facultés mentales comme ça, il le sait ou quoi ? Nous nous dévisageâmes durant quelques minutes, ou peut-être était-ce des heures allez savoir, puis une main passa devant nous. Je revins à moi, et me tournais vers Nate.

« - Je me trompe ou Shane était au courant ?

« - De ?

« - De ton psy ! Il n'a pas plus semblé surpris de te voir sortir du cabinet que moi de te voir en biologie !

Je ne répondis rien et il ne fut pas plus loquace. En fait, je songeais à me sortir de ce pétrin, quand Shane déclara :

« - Non, en effet, je le savais. Je l'ai surprise, comme vous un jour. Elle m'a demandé de rien dire, c'est tout.

« - Je crois que tu les as dérangé avec ta sale papatte, souffla Jason. Ils étaient en train de se dévorer des yeux.

« - T'es irrécupérable, soupirais-je. On ne faisait rien de tel !

« - Bref, tu veux nous en parler ?

Je considérais Nate quelque seconde puis secouais la tête. Si je pouvais éviter, ça ne serait pas plus mal. Brian arriva et me demanda ce que je prendrais.

« - Rien, je faisais que passer. Je rentre ! A plus vous trois, bon week-end !

Aussitôt, je descendis mais on me retint dans l'escalier. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner, pour savoir qui c'était. Je reconnaissais son odeur entre mille et il était le seul à faire preuve d'autant de douceur et d'autorité juste en me tenant le coude.

« - Reste, s'il te plait ! Je ne t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui, et je m'inquiète !

« - Y a pas de raison, et pour être franche je suis à sec, donc je file, mais sinon ça aurait été avec plaisir. Tu n'auras qu'à passer ce week-end, entre votre répète, et Mélodie ! Je serais curieuse de savoir quels renseignements, tu prenais.

« - Je t'invite ! Juste un verre, et la prochaine fois ça sera toi, dit-il connaissant mon dégoût d'être invité.

Il me regarda avec tellement de douceur, que je décidais d'accepter. Soupirant, comme si ça me coûtait, je dis en souriant :

« - Très bien, mais c'est exceptionnel ! Et juste parce que je t'ai pas vu beaucoup non plus. Et parce qu'à cause de moi, tu mens à tout le monde.

Il sourit et me prit dans ses bras. Descendant, il prit un chocolat chaud pour moi, et nous rejoignîmes les deux autres. Je me rassis face à lui, et étendis mes jambes quand je rencontrais quelque chose de dur. Ayant la flemme de regarder sous la table, je dis :

« - Bon j'ignore à qui ou à quoi, je viens de faire du pied, mais c'était pas intentionnel.

« - C'est à moi, rit mon voisin d'en face.

Je m'excusais, puis Brian revint. Il déposa ma tasse et me sourit. Sourire qui ne me plut pas plus qu'il ne plut à mon meilleur ami. Quand nous fûmes seuls, Jason soupira :

« - Faudra bientôt changer de café ! Elle fait des ravages, la petite fille.

Je soupirais et Shane lui mit une claque derrière la tête. Nous rîmes et je restais une demi-heure avec eux, puis, il fallut bien que je reparte. Nous avions évoqué mille choses, mais aucune qui semblaient importantes. Ni ce qu'il se passait dans ma famille, malgré le regard intrigué de Jason, ni les amours de Shane, à mon soulagement. Enfin, je crois ! Je me levais, pour leur faire la bise, mais ils me proposèrent de me ramener. J'aurais voulu refuser, mais je n'avais pas spécialement envie de les quitter. Nous rentrâmes donc doucement, en riant de choses et d'autres. A un moment, alors que nous étions dans le bus, nous dûmes nous calmer, lorsqu'un homme nous fusilla du regard. Je crois qu'on est trop bruyant ! J'en suis pas sûre, ceci dit, mais les probabilités sont élevées. Très élevées !

« - Bon, puisqu'on dérange, on s'en va, dit Jason sur un ton Shakespearien. Venez, visiblement, on ne veut pas de nous ici.

« - Bon débarras, marmonna l'homme et je ris.

« - C'est notre arrêt, on n'a pas le choix, précisais-je.

Nous sortîmes et commençâmes à marcher jusqu'à chez moi. Seulement, lorsque nous fûmes près du jardin, je me figeais. Dans l'allée se trouvait une voiture qui n'aurait pas dû y être ! Je ne devais la revoir qu'à Noël, en toute logique. D'où la question : Que faisait Dwight, chez nous ? Les garçons s'arrêtèrent intrigués, et me demandèrent ce que j'avais.

« - Je… La voiture de mon oncle est là, dis-je d'une voix blanche.

Shane sembla comprendre puisqu'il marmonna :

« - Flûte ! Tu te sens le courage d'y aller ?

« - J'ai pas le choix, de toute façon, soupirais-je. On verra bien !

J'essayais d'être positive, mais je le sentais mal ce coup. Nous remontâmes l'allée et je me figeais.

« - Et bé, y a de l'ambiance chez toi, s'amusa Jason.

Je sursautais. J'avais complètement oublié qu'ils étaient là, tous les trois. Je les regardais. Jason semblait égal à lui-même. Joyeux, et intrigué de ce qu'il se passait, alors que Nate se posait un milliard de questions. Je crois que si je m'approchais, je pourrais entendre les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner à plein régime. Il devait se demander pourquoi je n'avais pas envie de voir mon oncle, puis avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre, enfin faire une supposition, Margaret hurla :

« - Elle ment ! Dylan est incapable de faire une chose pareille !

« - Ne traite pas Mitchie de menteuse ! Tout prouve qu'elle dit vrai ! Et pourquoi irait-elle raconter un truc pareil ?

« - J'en ai aucune idée, elle est peut-être tout simplement tordue.

« - Je suis de l'avis de ta tante, mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime, s'amusa Jason.

Cette remarque bien que marrante, ne fit rire que lui. Moi j'étais figée sur place, Shane devait se demander comment m'aider à me sortir de là-dedans avec les honneurs, je suppose, et Nate, analysait sûrement chaque chose qu'il entendait. Soudain, je me repris, et me tournais vers eux.

« - Vous devriez partir, ça…

« - Ne traite pas ma fille de tordue Maggi ! Ton fils est un pervers, tu n'y peux rien !

Je me glaçais, et baissais les yeux. Tout était foutu ! Ils allaient savoir, malgré nos beaux mensonges.

« - Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est un garçon très bien et tu le sais ! Elle veut juste causer des problèmes dans notre famille, mais je ne la laisserais pas salir la réputation de mon fils sans réagir ! Je te prouverais qu'elle a tout inventé.

« - Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Elle a passé un examen gynéco, qui prouve qu'il a fait ce dont elle l'accuse, répondit maman.

« - Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'elle ne s'est fait troncher par le premier venu ? Peut-être même ce Shane avec qui elle semble si bien s'entendre !

« - Ne le mêle pas à ça, tu seras gentille ! Tu ne crois pas Mitchie, c'est ton droit, à ta place je ferais pareille ! Nous nous reverrons au procès, et on verra qui la justice croira !

La voix de maman se calma peu à peu, mais ce n'était pas le cas de cette _chère_ Margaret.

« - Au procès ? Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il va y avoir procès ? Tu rêves ! Je vais faire annuler cette histoire, et après, je porterais plainte pour diffamation ! Oser raconter de telles horreurs, c'est… C'est atroce. On se revoit au tribunal, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Ah t'es là _toi_ ! Je te préviens, je ne te laisserais pas foutre la merde dans ma famille.

« - Ne vous en prenez pas à Mitchie, madame, dit Shane en voulant la calmer.

« - Oh toi ça suffit ! T'es son complice dans toute cette histoire ! J'espère que vous avez pris beaucoup de plaisir à monter ce bateau, parce que je compte bien le couler ! Quant à toi, petite peste, ne remets p…

« - Ne lui parlez pas, comme ça ! Vous vous prenez pour qui, s'énerva Jason. J'ignore de quoi vous parlez, mais Mitchie est loin d'être une peste.

« - La ferme toi, cracha-t-elle. Tu l'as dit, tu ignores de quoi on parle, mais toi, et toi, dit-elle en nous pointant du doigt Shane et moi, savons très bien de quoi je parle ! Vous voulez salir le nom des Torrès, et bien soit, il sera sale, mais ça sera parce que tu seras reconnue coupable de diffamation ! Et non pas, pour cette histoire de…

« - Vous êtes givrée, la coupa mon meilleur ami. Pourquoi croyez-vous, qu'elle se soit enfuie quand vous étiez là ? Il agissait, elle s'est simplement protégée !

« - Mais bien sûr ! En plus il aurait agis alors qu'on dormait à côté ! C'est du n'importe quoi !

« - C'est la vérité, soufflais-je d'une toute petite voix.

« - Ferme-là toi ! Tu ferais mieux de te rétracter ! Personne ne te croira dans la famille. Tout le monde sait que Dylan est incapable de faire une telle chose. Heureusement que ton grand-père est mort. Tu l'aurais déçue ! Tu as toujours été sa préférée, mais après une telle horreur…

« - Ecoutez, j'ignore de quoi il en retourne mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous parlez de son grand-père ! Il n'a rien à faire dans cette sibylline conversation, déclara Nate calmement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Mitchie est incapable de monter un bateau pareil, même si je ne sais pas trop de quoi il en retourne ! Vous feriez mieux de partir, madame.

« - Ecoute-le Maggie ! Nate peut se montrer très sage, quand il le faut. Monte dans ta voiture et pars ! Ni toi, ni lui n'êtes plus les bienvenues dans cette maison ! Et tu as de la chance que Steve n'ait pas été là. Il n'aurait peut-être pas apprécié que tu parles comme ça de notre fille.

« - Je m'en moque ! Elle accuse mon fils des pires choses, je ne vais pas en plus lui faire un cadeau. Quant à toi, je vais te le faire regretter ! Sauf si tu retires ta plainte naturellement ! Peut-être qu'ainsi…

« - Hors de question ! Elle ne retirera rien du tout, espèce de folle ! Repartez donc à Chicago, et surtout dites bien à Dylan que s'il s'approche à moins d'un kilomètre de Mitchie, c'est moi qui le recevrais.

Je regardais Shane étonné. Il m'était toujours apparu comme le plus gentil des trois ! Enfin ils le sont tous les trois, mais lui plus ! Vous savez, Nate c'est le plus sage, Jason le plus déconneur et le truc de Shane c'était, à mes yeux, la douceur. Et pourtant à cet instant, avec la colère qui brûlait dans ses yeux, sa position de défense à mon égard, il n'avait plus rien du bisounours que j'imaginais. Son attitude aurait du m'effrayer, mais elle me toucha. Il avait placé ses deux mains sur mes épaules, et s'était placé en avant, prêt à se battre. Je le regardais, d'une nouvelle façon. Il ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, cela dit. Nate se mit à ma gauche et Jason devant moi, carrément. Wahou, j'étais entourée ! Ça me touchait, vraiment ! Ils ignoraient ce qu'il se passait dans ma famille, mais s'étaient mis instinctivement de mon côté. Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue, et je me traitais d'idiote. Pourtant, je crois que je ne m'étais jamais sentie autant aimée, qu'à ce moment, et je me promis de leur prouver que je méritais leur amitié.

* * *

><p>* : Ce livre n'est pas non plus dans le commerce, le cherchez pas ! lol<p>

Et voilà ! Pour aujourd'hui, c'est terminé. Bon, c'est court, mais pas trop quand même non ? Je l'espère en tout cas !

Miss Tagada (L)


	23. Eclarcissements

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre. **Chris87** était débordée donc… Donc j'ai posté d'autres chapitres en attendant sur d'autres fics. Bref, le voilà enfin, le nouveau chapitre, que je suis certaine que vous allez détester ^^ Avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à remercier **Laura** **Fiction**, **Solen** (Salut miss. Ravie que mon chapitre t'ait plu. Pour la dédicace au début du chapitre, aucun problème, ça m'a fait plaisir. Dis donc, ton rêve m'intéresse mdrr dommage que c'était flou. Ouais Jason reste Jason quoiqu'il se passe dans mes histoires ^^ En tout cas, dans celui-là aussi, il en tient une couche tu peux me croire. Ouais Margareth abuse de débarquer comme ça et de hurler à tout va. Enfin, la suite de la scène ne devrait pas te plaire non plus mais tant pis lool. Bisous miss), **Jeni Kat**, **karine** (Salut miss. Ah ah non non pas de guerre. Pour alors une guerre froide (ça résume bien ce qu'il va se passer dans la famille lol.) Pour la distance entre Shane et Mitchie, elle est expliqué dans ce chapitre ne t'en fais pas, et elle était temporaire puisqu'ils se sont reparlé à la fin du chapitre donc… Ouais Jason et Nate qui protègent Mitchie, c'est mignon. Et la suite est encore mieux. J'en dis pas plus. Bisous miss), **amy_chan** et **nouna** pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections sont de **chris87**

**PS** : Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

**Chapitre 22**

« - On se verra au tribunal, petite menteuse ! Réfléchis bien à tes actes !

Sur ces mots, ma tante monta dans sa voiture et démarra si vite, que les garçons durent s'éloigner pour éviter qu'elle leur roule dessus.

« - Restez pas dehors, tous les quatre ! Entrez, dit maman d'une voix calme.

Elle me fixait, je le sentais mais je n'étais pas capable d'affronter un regard. Shane me poussa doucement vers l'intérieur, et je soupirais de soulagement. Ils ne savaient pas tout, mais je sentais qu'ils s'interrogeaient. Observant l'heure, je notais qu'il n'était que dix-huit heures. Enfin à cinq minutes près.

« - Maman, on peut, demandais-je les yeux rivés au sol.

« - J'y ai déjà pensé. Les garçons, que diriez-vous de dîner ici ? Je vous raccompagnerai si vous repartez trop tard !

Ils s'éloignèrent pour demander à leurs parents et je soufflais.

« - Je monte me changer, je me sens plus très à l'aise là-dedans !

Aussitôt, je disparus à l'étage et troquais mon slim et mon pull, contre un jogging blanc, et un débardeur violet. Je m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit, et attendis. Je savais qu'ils devaient se poser un milliard de questions mais étais-je prête à leur dire ? On frappa légèrement à la porte et j'indiquais que c'était ouvert. C'était mon presque voisin. Il ferma derrière lui, et s'assit face à moi.

« - Tu devrais leur dire. Je les connais, ils doivent s'interroger !

« - Je sais ! Mais je… J'ai peur ! Je pourrais pas les regarder en face, pleurais-je.

« - Arrête ! Regarde-moi, dit-il en levant mon visage.

Sa main sous mon menton, je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

« - Regarde, tu m'as tout dit, et tu peux encore me regarder, non ? Et bien, ça sera pareil avec eux ! Et puis, tu n'es pas obligée de leur dire tout de suite. Mais dis-leur ! Quand tu te sentiras prête.

Je hochais la tête, et il me relâcha. Aussitôt, je pris sa main, et inspirant un bon coup, je lui dis :

« - Shane, je… J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, mais…

On frappa à nouveau, à la porte et je soupirais. De toute évidence, je ne lui dirais pas maintenant. Je me levais, et allais ouvrir. Les deux garçons me firent face.

« - Vous restez manger, demandais-je.

Ils acquiescèrent, tout en s'installant dans ma chambre. Shane n'avait pas bougé, et semblait parfaitement à l'aise. Je l'enviais sur ce coup. Je fermais la porte, et partis ouvrir la fenêtre. Je sentais qu'ils me fixaient, en se demandant sûrement ce que j'avais. Dos à eux, je pris la parole.

« - Vous devez vous demander de quoi on parlait avec Margaret, je me trompe ?

J'avais gardé la poignée de ma fenêtre dans la main, ce qui me laissait un temps de repos avant de les affronter.

« - En effet ! J'avoue que je n'ai pas spécialement aimé qu'elle te traite de peste !

Je souris à la remarque de Jason, et attendis la réponse de Nate. Celle-ci ne tarda pas, mais m'étonna. Enfin un peu.

« - Pas faux ! J'ai peut-être une idée, mais rien de concret !… Ecoute Mitchie, visiblement, c'est à cause de ça, que tu vois un psy, et elle parlait de tribunal, donc ça doit être assez grave. Ne te sens pas obligée de nous en parler, si tu ne le sens pas ! On est tes amis, mais certaines choses sont moins faciles à dire que d'autres.

« - Tu changeras pas, souris-je. T'as raison, mais vous avez le droit de savoir. Vous m'avez défendu, sans savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Je me tournais et me rassis sur mon lit, en tailleur. Mon voisin de biologie était assis sur mon fauteuil de bureau, et Jason avait prit place sur mon coffre. Il faudrait que je songe à acheter d'autres chaises au passage.

« - Seulement avant de vous en parler, il faut que vous me promettiez de ne pas me regarder avec pitié !

Ils jurèrent solennellement et je les regardais, sans doute pour la dernière fois avant longtemps.

« - Une fois que vous saurez, vous comprendrez beaucoup de choses, murmurais-je. Bien, il faut commencer par le début, je suppose. Voilà, chaque année, depuis que je suis née, même avant, toute la famille se retrouve chez mamie. Pas pour les fêtes, enfin si y a de ça, mais, c'est surtout pour autre chose. Quand mes arrières grands-parents sont arrivés en Amérique, ils n'avaient rien ! Comme la plupart des émigrants, je pense ! Mon arrière grand-père a construit la maison où on se rend chaque année. Il a fait tous les métiers possibles, s'épuisant pendant ses seuls jours de repos, pour construire le palais qu'il avait promis à sa femme. Il a mit dix ans, à la faire. Il l'a terminé le jour de la première neige, de l'année, d'ailleurs. Son plus jeune fils, mon grand-père, venait de naître, et ils ont passé ce premier Noël, ensemble. Durant les années qui ont suivis, ses trois filles ont grandit, et se sont mariés. Elles sont parties vivre dans d'autres états, et à chacune, il leur a fait promettre de revenir passer les fêtes avec eux, et leur famille. Et quand ils sont morts tous les deux, papy a hérité de la maison. Il l'a gardée intacte, rajoutant juste des pièces quand la famille s'est agrandie. Huit enfants aussi, souris-je. Depuis ce jour-là, c'est comme une tradition. Cette maison, c'est notre famille, notre bien le plus précieux, en quelque sorte. Voilà pour l'histoire ! Donc, chaque année, on s'y rend, pour rendre hommage à mes arrières grands-parents. Il y a deux ans, l'année de mes quatorze ans, je devais aller à une fête. L'année précédente papy était mort, et nous avions refusé de faire la fête, par respect pour lui, donc cette année-là, pas question de louper la réunion de famille. Je l'ai pris comme un devoir ! Marc attendrait.

« - Marc, c'est un de tes amis, ou un copain, demanda Jason.

« - Euh, on se tournait autour, mais il n'y avait rien de concret !

« - Oh, je vois, s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Et il fut le seul de nous deux. Les deux autres échangèrent un regard, et je secouais la tête.

« - Je peux reprendre ?

« - Te gêne pas, s'amusa-t-il.

« - Trop gentil ! Donc, cette année, on devait se retrouver pour faire la fête, après deux ans, et comme toutes les filles de mon âge, j'avais envie de plaire. Enfin d'être jolie ! Pour grand-père, même s'il n'était plus là. Je vous passe les détails de notre arrivée, ce n'est pas le plus important. Sauf qu'ils étaient presque tous couchés. Le lendemain, je suis descendue, habillée d'un pull bleu atroce, et d'un pantalon noir.

« - Il était beau avant non, s'étonna Shane.

« - C'est plus le cas maintenant. Quand j'y repense, je le déteste ! Enfin bref, Dylan était là aussi, forcément. Il m'a jeté un drôle de regard, comme ceux qu'il me lançait lors de son week-end, je crois !

A ce moment-là, je lus dans les yeux de Nate, qu'il venait de faire le rapprochement. Il tourna la tête vers Shane qui se tourna vers moi.

« - Durant la soirée, alors que tous les parents discutaient entre eux des progrès de leurs progénitures avec les plus jeunes, Jeanne et Maria, notamment, on faisait un action-vérité, tous les six, les autres cousins avec qui je m'entends bien n'étaient pas encore là. Rapidement, Anthony, et Antoine, sont montés se coucher, et les jumelles ont suivi peu après. Resté seuls, on a arrêté ce jeu débile, et on a parlé. Il m'interrogeait sur ma vie sentimentale, et je lui avais confié ce que je ressentais pour Marc. C'était le cousin duquel, j'étais plus proche, à l'époque. On en a longuement parlé, et puis, quand j'ai commencé à être lasse, je suis montée après avoir embrassé tout le monde. Quand ils sont tous monter à leur tour, Dylan est venu dans ma chambre. Ni lui, ni moi n'arrivions à dormir et pour trouver le sommeil, on a joué à AV !

« - AV ?

« - Action ou Vérité, Jason, expliqua Shane.

« - Voilà ! On l'appelle AV, dans la famille ça va plus vite, éludais-je. Rapidement les règles ont changé, enfin non, on jouait avec les Californienne, puisqu'il habitait là-bas, à l'époque !

« - Tu me rappelles quelles sont ces règles s'il te plait, demanda Nate.

« - Si tu refuses de faire l'action ou de répondre à la question, tu enlèves un vêtement. Donc, quand il m'a mis au défi de l'embrasser, j'ai grimacé, forcément, mais l'hiver est froid à Augusta, et ne voulant pas être malade, j'ai joué le jeu. Sauf que rapidement, la réalité a pris le pas sur ce que nous faisions, et j'ai commencé à le repousser, quand il m'a… Allongée sur mon lit ! A ce moment-là, tout a dégénéré. Il…

Je ne pus aller plus loin. Les regarder m'était insupportable, et j'aurais donné tout ce que j'avais pour qu'ils n'aient jamais entendu Margaret. Je sentis une main se poser, telle une caresse, sur ma cuisse et levais les yeux. Shane me regardait, m'encourageant du regard, et le contact de sa peau, à travers mon pantalon, me fit du bien. Pourtant, j'aurais du le repousser, mais il était tellement doux et prévenant, que je posais ma main sur la sienne, puis repris :

« - Il a commencé à me caresser le ventre en passant ses mains sur mon pyjama, et je l'ai repoussé ! On ne jouait plus, et je ne voulais pas qu'il aille plus loin ! Seulement, il est plus fort que moi, et m'a rapidement maîtrisé. J'aurais pu crier, mais je n'y ai pas pensé. Et puis, une de mes tantes était malade, l'autre était sur le point d'être maman, c'était risqué. Il a posé ses jambes sur les miennes et a ramené mes bras au-dessus de ma tête, les bloquant d'une main ! Après, il a commencé à me dire que c'était de ma faute, que j'étais trop belle avec ce pull, et pleins d'autres trucs similaires. Je m'étais embellie durant l'année, mais il n'hésiterait pas à frapper si je ne restais pas sage ! J'étais terrorisée, aussi, j'ai obtempéré ! Je sais, c'est lâche, mais j'avais que quatorze ans, et je n'étais pas forte du tout. Après sa menace, il m'a embrassé, une nouvelle fois. Il me mordait les lèvres sans ménagement, mais je préférais qu'il fasse ça, plutôt qu'autre chose ! Je me suis dit que s'il ne faisait que m'embrasser, ce n'était pas si grave, après tout ! Sauf que de sa main libre, il a recommencé ses caresses. A ce moment-là, je priais comme une dingue, qu'il arrête. J'aurais même accepté que la maison soit détruite durant un tremblement de terre juste pour qu'il s'éloigne. Je me sentais sale, et il n'avait encore rien fait, ou si peu ! Tout en me… caressant, il a commencé à me déshabiller, et…

« - T'es pas obligée d'aller plus loin Mitchie, j'ai compris et Jason aussi, je pense !

« - Je sais mais d'après mon psy, il faut quand même que j'apprenne à le dire à voix haute ! Je vais vous épargner les détails, même Shane ne les connaît pas, mais en résumé, il… Il m'a…

Je bloquais durant une minute sur ce fichu mot de cinq lettres. Shane raffermit sa prise sur ma cuisse, et je soufflais.

« - Il m'a violé !

« - Voilà, c'est sortie ! Je suis fier de toi mon petit oiseau, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Je souris. J'étais redevenue son oiseau perso. Baissant les yeux sur nos mains, je murmurais :

« - Ecoutez, je comprendrais très bien que vous ne vouliez plus me parler, ou que vous soyez même incapable de me regarder. Pour ma part, j'en ai été incapable pendant le reste des vacances. Je fixais un point derrière moi, quand je me coiffais ! Je ne vous en voudrais pas, ne vous en faites pas !

« - Mitchie Torrès, tu es la fille la plus stupide du monde. Je te croyais pourtant intelligente, soupira Nate. Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te lâcher parce que tu as été victime d'un acte odieux ? Tu nous connais bien mal !

« - Ouais ! Pire, tu nous insultes là, ajouta Jason. On est amis, à la vie, à la mort ! Pour preuve, ce petit truc que tu as autour de ton cou ! Tu sais, l'anneau ailé.

Je le touchais du bout des doigts, et souris tristement.

« - Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Ils ne vont pas te rejeter pour un truc pareil. Au contraire ! D'ailleurs, finis les mensonges.

Je hochais la tête en silence, incapable de les regarder. Nate demanda pourtant à croiser mon regard, et lentement, je levais la tête, en m'attendant à voir de la pitié, du dégoût, mais en aucun cas de la compassion, ou de la douceur.

« - Shane a raison ! On ne va pas changer ! Quoique peut-être que si finalement, sourit-il. Je comprends pourquoi tu détestes qu'on t'approche ! Pour te protéger, et bien c'est plus la peine. Je ne sais pas pour Jason, mais moi, j'ai toujours voulu avoir une petite sœur à protéger.

Je le regardais et vit trouble d'un coup. Aucun doute, je pleurais ! Jason assura qu'il préférait même s'occuper de moi, plutôt que de ses sœurs, et je souris à travers mes larmes. J'enlevais doucement la main de mon meilleur ami, de ma jambe, et me levais. Je les pris dans mes bras, chacun leur tour, les serrant contre mon cœur. Ils étaient tellement adorables. Alors que je faisais un câlin à Nate, Jason et Shane se rapprochèrent et m'entourèrent. Maman arriva à ce moment-là, et dit :

« - On dirait que j'arrive au mauvais moment, , mais je me suis dis que vous auriez envie de boire quelque chose !

Elle déposa un plateau sur mon bureau, et ils la remercièrent, avant qu'elle ne reparte. Je me réinstallais sur mon lit, soudain plus légère. Repensant à tout à l'heure, je dis :

« - Au fait, je voulais vous remercier. Pour m'avoir défendue et protégé quand Margaret m'a insultée, c'était vraiment… Je ne trouve pas les mots, dis-je émue. Mais merci ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi touchée de ma vie ! Vous êtes… Vraiment géniaux, soufflais-je à défaut d'autres choses.

« - Je crois que tu le méritais amplement petite sœur, s'amusa Nate. T'es quelqu'un de forte et de géniale Mitchie. Ne laisse pas ces deux idiots te faire croire le contraire. T'es de loin, la fille la plus adorable que je connaisse ! Dans tous les sens du terme !

Je souris simplement, les joues rouges, les faisant bien rire. Myosotis gratta à la porte à ce moment-là et je lui ouvris.

« - Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu fermes jamais la porte de ta chambre, se souvint Jason. Si jamais, un jour, je le revois celui-là, il va comprendre le sens du mot souffrance.

« - Te salis pas les mains, pour lui ! Crois-moi, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Hein que j'ai raison, ma petite boule d'amour, demandais-je à mon chat en lui grattant autour de l'oreille.

Il répondit par un petit miaulement qui nous fit rire, puis je le posais sur le lit. Shane me proposa de mettre de la musique, et j'allumais mon portable. Le temps qu'il arrive sur le bureau, j'allais dans la salle de bain, nettoyer mes joues. Quand je revins, j'entendis Nate soupirer.

« - Elle va nous tuer, si elle l'apprend !

Doucement, je me rapprochais de la porte.

« - Regarde comme elle est toute mignonne, s'amusa Jason.

« - Ouais carrément adorable, répondit Shane.

Pour ma part, je me demandais ce qu'ils faisaient, et surtout de qui ils parlaient. Entrant sans un bruit, je les vis devant mon ordinateur. Jason fouillait mon disque dur, tranquille, et je toussais bruyamment en croisant les bras. Ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers moi, penaud.

« - Désolé, mais quand on a vu ton fond d'écran, on a voulu savoir si tu avais des photos de toi, sur ton ordi, mais hormis toi bébé, on a rien trouvé, expliqua mon meilleur ami les joues cramoisies.

C'est de cette couleur là qu'elles sont les miennes quand je les sens brûlantes ? Bah dis donc ! C'est rouge !

« - Dis plutôt que je suis revenue trop tôt.

« - Exact ! Allez sors de là, on t'appelle dès qu'on a tout vu, se moqua Jason.

Je soupirais, puis repris ma machine. J'enclenchais la musique, et le posais sur mon bureau. Durant une demi-heure, nous parlâmes de moi. En fait, ils me posaient des questions sur ce qui s'était passé, comment j'avais réagi, si j'appréhendais le procès, ce genre de chose. Shane m'avait pris la main, et je souriais légèrement à ce contact. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, surtout que je rêvais de bien plus, mais soudain, Jason interrompit notre conversation.

« - La vache, elle date de cette année, demanda-t-il en montrant la photo qui apparaissait à l'écran.

L'observant, je grimaçais. Oui, elle datait de cette année. Le jour de l'an. J'étais debout devant le sapin, comme maman me l'avait demandé, la main droite tenant mon coude gauche, et je souriais, visiblement ravie. J'avais ma robe blanche. Elle m'arrivait au genou, et était légèrement évasée à partir de la hanche. Le haut n'avait que deux petites bretelles, cachées par mes boucles, faites pour l'occasion. Finalement, ils avaient raisons, j'étais mignonne ainsi. Discrètement, j'observais Shane. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seconde, aussi j'avais du aller la rechercher, pour qu'ils puissent la voir plus longtemps. Il fixait l'écran, perplexe et je fronçais les sourcils.

« - C'est vrai, que t'es pas mal, avoua-t-il.

Je le remerciais, déçue, puis voulu l'enlever de l'écran seulement, Jason fut plus rapide. Il prit le portable et continua de fouiller tranquillement. J'aurais pu m'en offusquer, mais la réaction de mon meilleur ami me gênait. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je l'avais mal prise.

« - Celle-là j'adore, s'exclama-t-il hilare.

C'était le même soir. Je faisais un concours de grimaces avec les jumelles, concours que j'ai perdu haut la main, au passage.

« - Ah bah là, tu ressembles plus à la Mitchie que je connais ! Tu es beaucoup mieux, ajouta-t-il à mon oreille.

Mon estomac se tordit, et je déglutis. Je le remerciais, et repris mon ordinateur.

« - Désolée le reste, c'est privé, mon cher ! Déjà que vous m'avez vu bébé, c'est suffisant.

« - Mais tu faisais un bébé adorable, et je suis même sûre que tu étais une petite fille super mignonne, avec tes deux couettes châtain, qui volaient dans tous les sens quand tu secouais la tête !

« - Jason, soupirais-je. Tu sais, j'aimerais bien une photo de toi, en petit garçon, juste que je puisse donner mon avis.

« - Rassure-toi, il a toujours eu cette tête, se moqua Shane.

« - Il a grandit en taille seulement, même son cerveau est resté petit !

Je ris de bon cœur, puis maman nous appela pour manger. Ils passèrent devant mais mon meilleur ami ralentit le pas. Je le rejoignis, et il me demanda ce que j'avais voulu lui dire avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

« - Je… Me souviens pas, dis-je complètement perdue. C'était sans doute sans importance ! Mais dès que ça me revient, je te tiens au courant, assurais-je.

Il sourit et posa ses lèvres sur ma joue. Je me mordis la lèvre, en songeant que si j'avais tourné la tête, au bon moment, je lui aurais fait comprendre ce que je voulais lui dire. Parce que je me souvenais très bien que j'avais voulu lui dire qu'il était plus que mon meilleur ami ! Que j'avais souvent envie de l'embrasser, et que je rêvais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. A la place de tout ça, je lui rendis son bisou, et nous rejoignîmes tout le monde. J'embrassais papa, et il me demanda si j'allais bien.

« - Rassure-toi, tu n'étais pas là, mais j'ai trois gardes du corps, qui ont même décidé que vous n'aviez pas assez d'enfants. Donc j'ai deux ou trois grands frères à présent. Ils ont été géniaux, tu aurais vu ça ! Je suis trop fière qu'ils me considèrent comme leur amie !

« - Tu as toujours su t'entourer des bonnes personnes ma chérie, dit-il. Quant à vous trois, je vous préviens, dans cette maison, on ne ramène que des carnets de notes excellents, ajouta-t-il taquin.

« - Bon, je suis plus ton frère alors, rit Jason.

« - Bah, le mien sera bon pour deux va !

Je ris de bon cœur, devant leurs pitreries. Le repas fut très agréable, même si maman nous expliqua qu'elle supportait déjà les cris de Margaret depuis quatorze heures, lorsque nous étions arrivés. Papa serra les points, de colère. Il a beau savoir qu'on vit à une époque ou les femmes savent se défendre, surtout contre d'autres femmes, il se sent toujours obligé de prendre la défense de maman à la moindre occasion.

« - Rassure-toi papa ! Je suis sûre qu'on ne la reverra pas avant le procès.

« - Il vaut mieux pour elle, mais ça m'ennuie pour toi ! Je sais que tu adores Dwight.

« - Bah j'en mourrais pas, soupirais-je triste. Et puis bon, Jason fait le même genre d'idiotie que lui, ça devrait aller !

Il me sourit, et décréta que j'étais sa plus belle réussite. Je rougis, pire, je piquais littéralement un fard, et baissais les yeux. Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ? Jason en profita pour se moquer de moi, et détendit l'atmosphère. Nous étions à table à présent et j'étais entre Nate et Shane. Je sentis celui-ci chercher doucement ma main, et je pris la sienne, avec délicatesse. Nous n'étions qu'amis, et vu comme il semblait fasciné par Mélodie, je n'avais plus aucune chance, et je savais que je devrais me contenter de ce genre de contact, mais c'était agréable. Et même si je ne serais plus jamais qu'une amie pour lui, le fait de l'avoir à mes côtés, était déjà beaucoup pour moi. Je crois qu'ils ignoraient tous les trois, à quel point, je les aimais, mais à ce niveau, c'est impossible de le dire !

Après avoir fini de manger, nous eûmes la permission de nous exiler dans ma chambre, et je soupirais en réalisant que je n'avais même pas fait mes devoirs. Bon, je les ferais demain. Comme d'habitude ! Nous discutâmes approximativement deux heures, puis Nate dut partir. Jason suivit peu après, et je me retrouvais en tête à tête avec mon meilleur ami. J'étais descendue accompagner mon frère blagueur à la porte, et lorsque je remontais, je trouvais Shane quasiment allongé sur mon lit. Enfin si, il était allongé, mais ses jambes étaient toujours croisées. Je m'accoudais à la porte et soupirais.

« - Tranquille ?

« - Nickel, sourit-il. Enfin presque !

Il se rassit et je lui fis face. Je le regardais quelques secondes, puis demandais :

« - Dis, tu me considères comme une amie, non ?

« - Tu sais très bien ce que tu es à mes yeux, Mitchie, soupira-t-il. Ça n'a pas changé !

« - Oh, dis-je peinée. Euh, je peux te poser une question, sans que tu ne penses que c'est de la jalousie mal placée ?

En fait, j'étais ravie qu'il ressente toujours de l'amour pour moi, mais j'étais incapable de lui avouer que c'était réciproque. Quelque chose m'en empêchait, ce qui était paradoxal avec mon envie de lui dire tout à l'heure. Il acquiesça et je murmurais :

« - Pourquoi as-tu mangé avec Mélodie ce midi ? Je veux dire, tu sais que Nate lui plait, et pourtant, tu semblais déçu qu'elle m'ait appelé ! Comme si on te dérangeait en plein numéro de drague.

« - En effet, venant d'une autre, j'aurais pu penser que c'était de la jalousie ! Viens, dit-il en m'attirant contre lui.

Il nous fit basculer, en position allongée et je me tendis.

« - Désolé, se reprit-il en nous relevant, c'est juste que j'aime bien l'odeur de tes oreillers ! Ils sentent le lait pour bébé.

« - Logique, puisque j'en mets le soir, mais t'inquiète ça va. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout !

Il me regarda une seconde sans bouger puis, doucement, il nous rallongea sans me quitter des yeux. Lorsque nous fûmes allongés, je souris et posais ma tête sur son épaule.

« - J'attends toujours ma réponse.

« - Ah oui, c'est vrai ! En fait, c'est simple, après des mois de harcèlement intensif, Jason et moi avons réussi à faire avouer à Nate, qu'il la trouvait mignonne, mais c'est tout. Enfin selon lui. Donc j'ai déjeuné avec elle, pour lui parler un peu, et demain, on risque de parler pas mal d'elle. Et puis… Tu semblais distante, avec moi, nous, se reprit-il, je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer !

« - Tu m'ennuies aussi souvent que je te dérange. Enfin, sauf au Colibri ! Là, tu ne semblais vraiment pas vouloir de ma présence.

« - En fait, au contraire ! J'ai passé l'heure à penser à toi, mais motus, sinon Jason ne va pas nous lâcher, rit-il. Sauf que Nate t'a vu entrer dans le cabinet, et s'est mis à poser des questions ! Jusqu'à ce que Jason aille carrément te chercher à ta sortie, en arguant que puisque je ne voulais pas répondre, il fallait aller chercher les réponses à la source.

« - Bah maintenant, ils savent tout, bien que tu saches plus, vu que bon !… T'en sais plus, c'est tout !

« - Peut-être, admit-il. En tout cas, l'histoire de ton arrière grand-père est impressionnante ! Ça forge le respect.

« - Ce n'était pas son but ! Selon papa, le jour de sa demande en mariage, il avait promis à ses beaux parents qu'elle vivrait dans un palais, et qu'il le construirait de ses mains s'il le fallait ! Ce qu'il a fait par la suite, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Il n'a pas cherché à obtenir le respect des Américains pures souches. Il l'avait promis, c'est tout ! C'était sa façon à lui de montrer qu'il l'aimait… J'adorerais vivre le même amour qu'eux. Tu sais, rencontrer quelqu'un qui m'aime et qui soit capable de déplacer des montagnes juste par amour ! Il ne serait pas obligé de le faire, ceci dit mais, tu vois ? Qu'il veuille me prouver son amour, par un geste, qui pourrait paraître bénin ou étrange pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais qui pour lui et moi, signifierait quelque chose ! Une preuve tactile de l'amour qu'il me porte. Bon ceci dit, je serais sûrement capable de faire la même chose de mon côté, si je l'aime vraiment, ça va de soit ! Mais, je crois que je ne suis pas encore prête, non pas à aimer, mais à le vivre. Je sais aimer, après tout j'aime mes parents, vous trois, et la plupart de ma famille, mais de là à avoir des sentiments… Forts, et puissants pour un garçon… Je ne sais pas, ça me fiche la trouille, je crois, chuchotais-je.

« - T'inquiète pas ! Un jour, tu rencontreras celui qu'il faut, et tu verras, ça viendra tout seul.

« - Mouais, facile à dire, t'as déjà eu des copines. Tu sais comment agir ! Moi j'ignore même ce qu'on ressent quand on nous embrasse avec amour, soupirais-je.

« - Il n'y a pas de mode ou de plan prédéfini, tu sais, rit-il. En fonction des gens ça change ! J'ai eu une copine, et je n'ai pas agi avec elle, comme je le ferais avec… la prochaine ! Il faut savoir s'adapter en fonction de la personne avec qui tu es.

« - Et… Je… Tu… Non, rien, soupirais-je après avoir balbutié comme une enfant.

« - Quoi ? Vas au bout de tes pensées, ou phrases en l'occurrence ! Je, tu, quoi ?

Fermant les yeux, je chuchotais :

« - C'est comment ? Un baiser, je veux dire, tu sais quand c'est donné par amour, et non pas volé ?

Malgré que mes paupières soient closes, je savais qu'il devait se retenir de rire. Sans un mot, il se décala, et je fus allongée sur mon lit. Rouvrant les yeux, je voulais lui demander ce qu'il avait, mais il posa son doigt sur mes lèvres.

« - Surtout, tu ne dis rien, chuchota-t-il.

Malgré moi, je demandais où il allait.

« - Nulle part, rassure-toi, c'est juste que je commence à avoir chaud ! T'es pas lourde mais t'es une vraie bouillotte.

Je rougis et le fixais doucement, avant de détourner le regard, embarrassée par ma question. Je soupirais et décidais de changer de sujet, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Il s'allongea à côté de moi, et je posais ma tête sur son épaule, alors que son bras se posait sur les miennes.

« - Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as jamais embrassé de garçon ? Avant Marc, j'entends !

Trop honteuse, je fermais les yeux, m'empêchant de le voir rire et secouais la tête. Je n'ai jamais été très attiré par les garçons, et la réciproque est vraie, donc… Cela dit, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander la sensation qu'on pouvait ressentir. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon visage, et j'ouvris les yeux. Il était proche de moi. Très proche en réalité, et j'avais envie de lui demander ce qu'il faisait, mais il ne m'en laissa, à nouveau, pas le temps.

« - Stresse pas, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Fascinée par son regard, j'acquiesçais doucement, complètement sous l'emprise de ce chocolat aussi envoûtant que doux et rassurant. Il s'approcha encore, et ferma les yeux. La seconde suivante, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Elles étaient chaudes et douces, exactement comme je m'y attendais. A mon tour, je fermais les yeux, alors qu'il exerçait une brève pression sur ma bouche. Malgré moi, je répondis à ce geste, l'imitant plus qu'autre chose. En toute logique, il aurait du s'éloigner, mais n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il recommença à m'embrasser, et je fis de même. Néanmoins, il finit par s'écarter avec douceur, et me fixant d'un regard tendre, dit :

« - Alors verdict ? C'est un moment atroce ou agréable ?

Je repris pied à la réalité, et j'humidifiais mes lèvres, malgré moi. Je notais qu'il les observa quelques secondes, puis se reprit.

« - Agréable, je dirais ! En tout cas, c'est loin d'être quelque chose d'affreux.

« - C'est parce que ce n'est jamais affreux, sauf quand c'est forcé, et fait avec violence. Tu verras, quand tu aimeras, d'un amour Amour et pas, amicale comme moi, tu ne diras pas que c'était simplement agréable, mais beaucoup mieux, sourit-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Le moment était idéal pour avouer. Il me regardait avec tendresse, légèrement au dessus de moi. Sa main vint chercher la mienne, et j'inspirais un bon coup. Au moment où j'allais parler, on frappa à la porte. Grognant mentalement, j'indiquais que c'était ouvert, alors qu'on s'asseyait. Papa entra.

« - Désolé de vous déranger, mais il va être l'heure que tu rentres chez toi Shane.

« - Ah ouais ? En effet, il est plus que l'heure, ajouta-t-il après un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Bon je me sauve. Dors…

« - Je t'accompagne en bas, le coupais-je.

Papa partit et nous sortîmes de ma chambre. Descendant l'escalier, je pris sa main, et nous atteignîmes le rez-de-chaussée. Maman lui souhaita bonne nuit, et j'enfilais mon manteau. N'ayant pas l'intention de m'attarder dehors, je gardais mes chaussons, et ouvris la porte. Il sortit, après avoir remercié mes parents pour le repas, puis je fermais.

« - Je… Pour ce qu'il vient de se passer, commençais-je.

« - T'inquiète, je sais ! Je suis un très bon ami, et t'es ma meilleure amie, ça s'arrête là, soupira-t-il. Je ne t'ai embrassé que pour que tu aies une réponse qui te convienne. C'est dur d'expliquer ce qu'on ressent dans ces moments-là ! Si je te disais ce que j'ai ressenti à mon premier baiser avec Mathilde, je suis persuadé que tu n'aurais pas la même version, les mêmes impressions. Parce qu'on ne peut pas comparer, ni dresser un profil type !… Tu devrais rentrer ou tu vas être malade demain, ajouta-t-il alors que je resserrais mes bras autour de ma poitrine.

Je ne dis rien, et me mis sur la pointe des pieds, pour lui faire la bise, chuchotant un « merci » puis, lui souhaita bonne nuit. Il me rendit la pareille, et je le regardais partir. Quand je ne le vis plus, je rentrais, et montais dans ma chambre. Adossée à la porte, je me laissais glisser au sol. Ce baiser, avait été beaucoup plus qu'agréable à dire vrai. J'en avais aimé chaque seconde, même si je ne savais pas quoi faire exactement. Je m'étais contentée de suivre ce qu'il faisait. Je touchais mes lèvres et souris. J'ignore pourquoi j'avais dit 'agréable'. C'avait été au-delà de mes espérances ! Il avait, pour moi en tout cas, une douceur tellement agréable et une patience à toute épreuve, que ça me rendait folle. J'eus envie de courir le rejoindre, lui dire ce que je ressentais, que pour moi aussi, ç'avait été génial, et surtout, que je voulais recommencer, mais je n'en fis rien. Je me changeais, enfilant mon pyjama et m'allongeais dans le noir, me demandant comment il avait vécu ce moment. Avait-il souffert lorsque j'y avais répondue ? En tout cas, il se trompait s'il croyait que j'avais répondue machinalement. Au contraire, je savais exactement ce que je faisais. Je poussais un soupir, et me promis de le lui dire rapidement. C'était stupide que je garde ça pour moi. Il m'aimait, ça n'avait pas changé, et à présent la réciproque était vraie ! Inutile de perdre du temps ! Pour une fois, je rêvais de lui, imaginant plus sa réaction qu'autre chose.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! J'espère que ce baiser vous a plu ? Moi j'avoue, c'est mon chapitre préféré (pour le moment quoi) Bon alors à votre avis, comment ça va se passer demain ? Enfin demain pour eux ! Moi, je sais ! Héhé !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	24. Mélodie

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à vous. Ok, ok j'avoue je suis hyper en retard mais bon. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop beaucoup et que ce chapitre vous plaira. Même s'il est principalement transitif. Sans plus tarder, je voudrais remercier **Laura Fiction**, **Aurlie Jeni Kat** (Salut miss. Pourquoi elle est interrompue quand elle veut lui dire ce qu'elle ressent ? La réponse est facile, c'est moi qui est l'auteur (tout s'explique mdr) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous), **Solen** (Salut miss. Olala désolée de t'avoie donné envie de pleurer. C'était pas voulu. Même si elle galère un max, comme tu vas le lire dans ce chapitre. Ah ah j'avoue que leur premier baiser est absolument superbe. Moi je craque à chaque fois. Ouais j'ai fait un Nate et un Jason intelligent et compréhensif. En même temps, je vois pas pourquoi ils auraient réagi autrement mais bon. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous), **amy-chan**, **charl2ne**, **Tomy-Chan22** et **celenia** pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections sont de **chris87**

**PS** : Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

**Chapitre 23**

Le week-end passa rapidement. J'avais passé la plupart de mon samedi enfermé dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs, et le dimanche, avec les garçons car ils avaient décidé de me changer les idées. Résultat, nous étions sortis affronter le froid de l'hiver, pour aller patiner. J'avais dû faire un crochet à la banque, juste avant, allégeant momentanément mes économies, puisque je comptais me rembourser rapidement. Enfin bref. J'avais passé l'après-midi avec eux, à rire, décompresser, tout en observant, de temps à autre, mon meilleur ami. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir, face à lui. Il ne semblait ni plus triste, ni plus joyeux qu'avant et les réflexions de Jason avaient cessé. J'en avais donc conclu, qu'il n'avait rien dit à propos de notre baiser de la veille. Je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser, encore, mais je ne fis aucun geste dans ce sens. L'idée d'être officiellement avec lui me terrifiait. Je n'avais pas envie de voir toutes ces personnes nous regarder, nous montrer du doigt, et parler méchamment de mon histoire avec Shane. Et puis l'idée que nos parents et les garçons allaient dire qu'ils s'y attendaient et ça me gênait. Je ne sais pas, j'aurais aimé que personne ne le sache, ou ne s'en doute, avant nous. Maman avait arrêté de me taquiner à propos de lui, mais je voyais bien les regards pétillants qu'elle nous lançait quand on était en ensemble. Je fis un dernier tour de piste, puis je me dirigeais vers les gradins dans le but de faire une pause. J'en pouvais plus. M'asseyant, je me déchaussais, puis les regardais. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à plusieurs mètres, et discutaient entre eux. Ça ressemblait plus à un conciliabule, qu'autre chose, mais bon ! Visiblement, je n'étais pas concernée. Cependant, je vis Nate s'éloigner rapidement et me rejoindre.

« - Un problème, demandais-je.

« - Ouais, soupira-t-il. Comme chaque année ! A partir de mars, les cours s'intensifient, on ne voie pas les jours passer, vu qu'on profite des beaux jours qui reviennent, et sans qu'on s'en aperçoive, paf, dit-il en tapant son poing dans le plat de sa main, c'est le mois de juin, avec les examens. Je comptais utiliser le week-end prochain pour commencer à réviser sérieusement, tu vois, sauf qu'ils préfèrent sortir. Chaque année, c'est la même galère ! On se chamaille parce que je souhaite avoir mon diplôme du premier coup et eux, ne préfèrent réviser qu'à partir de la fin avril, par là.

« - Je vois ! Et tu te retrouves forcément en infériorité numérique.

Il acquiesça en souriant, et les deux autres arrivèrent à leur tour.

« - Mitchie, tu tombes bien !

« - C'est pourtant jamais prémédité, dis-je en faisant un jeu de mot vaseux qui les fit sourire.

« - Tu viendrais avec nous, le week-end prochain ! On comptait aller traîner dans un parc, ou peut-être aller au musée, ou ailleurs, lista Jason.

« - C'est gentil, mais c'est mon dernier week-end de libre. A partir de lundi, je bosse les enfants. A la fin de l'année, y a les examens, et je voudrais les avoir du premier coup, donc je vais reprendre mes cours depuis la seconde, pour avoir le plus de connaissances en tête, pour le jour J !

« - Flûte, Nate s'est trouvé une alliée, s'amusa Shane.

« - Et de taille ! On ne peut même pas l'assommer, c'est notre sœur.

« - Je te remercie Jason, c'est rassurant de savoir que j'évite les migraines parce que je suis votre sœur ! A ce propos, Nate, ça te dirait qu'on révise ensemble. On laissera ces deux messieurs profiter du soleil et des bienfaits de l'air extérieur, pendant qu'on préparera notre avenir ?

« - Après les cours au Colibri ?

J'acquiesçais en souriant, puis les prévins que j'allais boire quelque chose. Je vis, cependant, le regard assassin de mon meilleur ami, et celui victorieux de mon collègue de bio. J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment. Par politesse, je leur demandais s'ils voulaient venir et tandis que deux acceptèrent, Shane déclara qu'il allait continuer à patiner, avant de s'éloigner à vive allure.

« - J'ai raté le coche, là, commentais-je.

« - Pas si tu venais quand on répète, s'amusa Jason.

Sur ces mots, il enleva ses patins, et comme Nate était prêt, nous montâmes à la cafétéria. On prit tous un chocolat et je les interrogeais sur l'attitude de leur ami. Il semblait, visiblement, contrarié.

« - T'inquiète, ça lui passera, sourit mon partenaire de révision.

J'acquiesçais en me demandant quand même ce que j'avais fait. Sauf que voilà, je ne voyais pas du tout. Etait-il en colère, parce que j'acceptais d'aller au Colibri avec Nate pour réviser ? C'est stupide ! Ou alors de la jalousie mal placée. Je décidais d'en avoir le cœur net, me levais, et leur dis que j'allais régler un truc. Aussitôt, je repris mes patins, puis retournais sur la piste. Il était en train de patiner, les yeux visiblement ailleurs, puisqu'il entra en collision avec une jeune femme. Soupirant, je le rejoignis, en grimaçant de douleur. Ce que je peux avoir mal aux cuisses. Décidément, faut que je me remette au sport ! J'arrivais rapidement à sa hauteur, et lui barrais le passage. Il me regarda, avant de froncer les sourcils. Lorsqu'il me demanda où j'avais mis mon nouvel ami, je le regardais abasourdie, puis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'éclatais de rire. Hilarité qu'il ne partageait visiblement pas, puisqu'il partit, continuant son chemin comme si je n'étais pas là. Je tentais de me calmer, et le rejoignis, une seconde fois. Je posais alors ma main sur son coude, comme il le faisait souvent. Il s'arrêta et observa mes doigts.

« - Désolée, pour mon fou rire, c'est juste qu'on dirait que tu es jaloux !

« - Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça ferait, si je l'étais ?

« - C'est ça alors ? T'es jaloux parce que je vais passer du temps avec Nate et nos bouquins, demandais-je étonnée.

« - Faux !

« - Tu mens presque aussi mal que moi ! Ecoute, j'ai toujours placé mes études avant le reste ! Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à réviser comme je vous l'ai dit, je vais faire des pauses.

« - Alors pourquoi l'avoir dit ?

« - Parce que Nate était seul sinon, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Ecoute, si tu veux, on aura qu'à se regarder un film ou faire autre chose, de temps à autre. Mais si je veux pouvoir entrer à Harvard comme je le souhaite, j'ai intérêt à bosser dard dard. Tout le monde n'a pas le talent pour se lancer dans la musique.

Il soupira, puis posa sa main sur la mienne. Ce geste me tordit l'estomac mais je ne dis rien. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu. Emilie, une des groupies des garçons, vint l'apostropher, et j'ôtais ma main de son bras alors qu'elle m'ignora délibérément. J'aurais même pu le prendre mal, mais je ne la connaissais pas, et je n'avais pas envie que ça change. Je n'eus donc aucun scrupule à les interrompre. Il était face à elle, les mains dans les poches de son manteau, et je glissais une de mes mains dans sa poche. Il me regarda étonné, et je dis.

« - Tu viens, on attend que toi.

Je me mordis la joue, en priant qu'il comprenne que je voulais juste qu'elle ne soit plus là. Son regard s'anima, et il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, sauf qu'elle fut plus rapide.

« - Il vous rejoindra après ! J'ai quelque chose à lui dire, alors du balai, la nouvelle !

Je la fixais méchamment, puis me tournais vers lui, et lui montrais ma montre. Je voulais lui dire, qu'on l'attendait et qu'elle devait faire vite, cette peste. Je commençais donc à m'éloigner quand j'eus une légère crampe. Suffisamment douloureuse pour que je m'arrête au milieu du chemin.

« - Hey ça va ma belle ?

« - Mouais! C'est juste que j'étais partie boire un peu pour reposer mes jambes, mais avec ton boudage, j'ai trop forcé ! Je ne le regrette pas cela dit !… Tu devrais rejoindre ta petite chérie, elle t'attend, commentais-je en la voyant nous fusiller des yeux.

J'étais cependant persuadée que le regard noir n'était que pour moi. Haussant les épaules, il lui dit au revoir, et nous regagnâmes les gradins, doucement. J'ignorais que ça pouvait faire si mal, de passer une après-midi entre amis. Je m'assis rapidement et me déchaussais, avant d'étirer ma jambe doucement. Dès que la douleur se calma, je me relevais, et commençais à me diriger avec précaution, jusqu'à la table où était les deux autres. Sauf qu'une drôle de surprise nous y attendait. Abby, et Mia, dont je ne connaissais que le prénom, étaient assises avec les garçons. Bien qu'ils ne semblaient pas enchantés du tout par leurs présences. Nous arrivâmes quand Jason soupira.

« - Bon d'accord, j'y retourne, mais je te préviens Abby, la prochaine fois que tu me forces la main comme ça, je sévis.

« - T'es pas obligé de nous accompagner ! Nate serait peut-être ravie de nous aider. Oh salut Mitchie, salut Shane.

« - Salut la peste, quoi de neuf ?

« - Maman nous a amené à la patinoire, et a demandé à Jason de nous surveiller, dit-elle visiblement habituée au surnom que Shane lui avait donné.

« - Mitchie, je te présente Mia, ma dernière sœur.

« - Salut, dit-elle très timidement.

« - Salut ! Ravie de te rencontrer, dis-je avant de me tourner vers Jason. Allez, file t'occuper de tes sœurs ! Elles veulent aller patiner.

« - Bah suis-nous alors ! Je te rappelle que…

« - Pas possible, j'ai une crampe à la cuisse, m'excusais-je sincèrement. Mais dès que j'irais mieux, je t'y retrouve… Grand frère !

Il soupira, puis se leva, en emmenant les deux petites aux vestiaires pour qu'elles déposent leurs sacs. Shane commanda une boisson chaude et je grimaçais en notant que ma tasse était froide. Bon tant pis, de toute façon je n'avais pas besoin de chaleur mais de repos. Seulement à croire que nous ne pouvions être tranquille, Emilie revint avec dans son sillage, Mélodie, entre autre chose, puisque je notais également la présence de Sarah. Celles-ci investirent notre table, et les deux garçons soupirèrent. Je me contentais d'une grimace, le nez dans mon chocolat. Rapidement, Nate et Mélodie se mirent à discuter entre eux. Visiblement, ils avaient math ensemble, laissant Shane se débrouiller seul avec le troupeau de fille. Je l'aurais bien aidé, mais elles m'ignoraient presqu'autant que moi, donc. Cela dit, pour assurer mon soutien à mon meilleur ami, je lui pris la main, et il sourit tout en écoutant une des filles lui raconter un truc. Croyant que c'était pour elle, elle le lui retourna, et il haussa un sourcil avant de soupirer. Cependant, en gentil garçon, il les écouta parler, conversant même avec l'une d'entre elles, pendant que les autres parlaient mode, en le couvant des yeux. Je souris en songeant qu'en bon oiseau, Sarah veillait sur lui, comme si c'était son œuf. Soudain, j'explosais de rire en imaginant mon meilleur ami avec un bec en train d'essayer de sortir de sa coquille. Mon hilarité étonna toute la table, et ils me regardèrent sans comprendre. Celle-ci redoubla quand une rouquine aux cheveux courts, demanda ce que j'avais à glousser comme une dinde. Je me tournais vers Shane, m'excusais et me levais. Se faisant, je notais qu'il ne me lâchait pas la main, et je lui fis la bise en lui chuchotant que je retournais sur la piste. Il acquiesça et consentit à me lâcher. Nate m'interrogea du regard et je dis simplement :

« - Un problème d'horticulture, c'est rien !

Je les vis sourire tous les deux, avant de m'éloigner. Ma cuisse allant beaucoup mieux, je retournais patiner, pour aider Jason dans son baby-sitting. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver seule, il me demanda si j'avais laissé les deux autres s'entre-tuer et je soupirais.

« - Un groupe de dindes sauvages a envahi la table, résumais-je. Tu t'en sors ?

« - J'essaie de les fatiguer au maximum, tu vois, comme ça elles voudront rentrer plus vite, mais Abby a du manger un lion, elle pète la forme !

« - Paraît que l'amour donne des ailes, philosophais-je avant de sursauter quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

« - Tu m'expliques ton fou rire ?

« - J'étais juste en train de m'apercevoir que si elles discutaient entre-elles, en refaisant le monde en parlant fringues, elles te couvaient aussi du regard, comme une maman oiseau surveille ses œufs ! Après, je t'ai imaginé, oisillon de Sarah, cassant ta coquille pour sortir de l'œuf, avec ton petit bec jaune ! Désolée, c'est venu tout seul, ajoutais-je en me mordant les lèvres.

Ils restèrent silencieux, les yeux dans le vague, sûrement pour imaginer la scène puisqu'ils se mirent à rire franchement. Je fus rassurée d'un coup, et nous patinâmes tous ensemble.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement, puis je les prévins, vers dix-huit heures, que je devais rentrer. Il me restait un devoir à mettre au propre. Sautant sur l'occasion, Jason décida de rentrer aussi, et nous fîmes un crochet à la cafète pour prévenir Nate de ne pas nous chercher si jamais il retournait sur la piste. Il n'avait pas quitté Mélodie du reste de l'après-midi, et l'idée qu'elle puisse lui plaire, me fit sourire. Bon, y en a déjà un de casé, enfin c'est tout comme ! Je sens que je vais transformer le cours de boxe, en salon de thé… Je sortis et frissonnais en sentant le froid sur mon visage. Nous rentrâmes tranquillement et Shane m'accompagna jusqu'à chez moi, comme chaque fois. Me tournant vers lui, je lui demandais :

« - Dis donc, pourquoi tu ne me quittes pas avant que je sois devant chez moi ? Tu as peur que je m'envole ! Note, je ne m'en plains pas, j'aime beaucoup l'idée d'avoir un garde du corps, souris-je.

« - Au début, parce que je voulais te connaître plus ! Ensuite, c'était devenue une habitude, ça me permettait de prolonger nos conversations, admit-il avant d'ajouter plus sérieux, maintenant, c'est plus parce que je me sens obligé de te protéger ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

« - Je suis une grande fille, tu sais ! Je sais me défendre !

Ok, je m'étais énervée, mais j'ai toujours détesté être faible, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais changer. Je suis très fière, peut-être même trop, mais c'est ma façon de vivre, et je m'aime ainsi !

« - Calme-toi, soupira-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi franc, mais je me comprends ! Ecoute, j'ai jamais dit que tu étais une créature sans défense, rassure-toi, c'est juste que… T'es une fille.

« - Tu dis ça comme si c'était une excuse valable, mais c'est faux ! Je ne vois pas en quoi être une fille fait de moi une personne à protéger. Au contraire, c'est les autres qui devraient se protéger de moi !

« - C'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Le fait que tu sois une fille n'explique pas tout, mais tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il peut se passer dans la tête d'un mec, quand il voit une jolie fille, surtout seule. Ce n'est pas toujours beau à entendre, crois-moi !

« - Oui, je sais, ils ne pensent qu'à… L'allonger, achevais-je avant de reprendre, mais je ne me laisserais pas faire… Une seconde fois ! Et si tu me raccompagnes juste pour jouer aux héros, tu peux arrêter ! Je déteste qu'on me protège !

Sur ces mots, je rentrais, et refermais derrière moi. Je détestais vraiment l'idée d'être sous surveillance. Comme si j'étais assez stupide pour me faire avoir une seconde fois ? Oh non ! Finis la petite Mitchie toute faiblarde ! Maintenant, le prochain qui tente quoi que ce soit, je lui colle mon genou entre les jambes, et il s'en souviendra ! Et s'il peut faire passer le mot, ça serait même parfait. Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils s'imaginent ? Que les femmes doivent encore être opprimées ? L'époque préhistorique est pourtant révolue depuis des lustres. Ça fait un millénaire ou deux qu'on a arrêté de traîner les femmes par les cheveux, au fond de la grotte, pour faire son affaire. Quoique, maintenant, on se sert de sentiments grotesques pour faire la même chose. Je secouais la tête, et montais à l'étage. J'avais mon devoir à recopier. Il me viderait la tête. Je m'installais à mon bureau, et soudain, je me sentie mal. Par rapport à Shane, j'entends. Je lui avais posé une question, il m'avait simplement répondu, et je l'avais envoyé balader. Pas très fair-play ! Mais je n'avais pas apprécié qu'il me considère comme quelque chose sans défense. Ceci dit, il m'aimait, donc il avait cette envie naturelle de me protéger du monde, de me mettre sous cloche. C'était une réaction logique me semble-t-il, donc la mienne disproportionnée. Soupirant, je posais mon stylo, et sortis mon portable de ma poche, pour lui envoyer un message d'excuse. Nous nous étions dits bien pires l'autre fois, et c'était lui qui avait eu l'intelligence de s'excuser le premier. A présent, j'étais la seule fautive, et je ne voulais pas que cette broutille gâche notre relation bizarre. Je lui expliquais donc, que j'avais confondu son besoin de me protéger avec le fait qu'il me prenait pour une créature faible. Il m'envoya rapidement sa réponse, m'assurant qu'il comprenait ma réaction, et qu'il s'excusait aussi d'avoir été trop franc, avant de me demander si je prenais le bus le lendemain. Je souris à cette question. Il savait très bien que c'était rare que papa m'emmène.

Lorsque je montais dans le bus le lundi, je souris en le voyant. Je songeais à cet hiver. J'aimais le voir le matin, dans le bus. Quand j'y montais, il fixait le sol, les mains dans les poches, le visage caché par son écharpe quasiment jusqu'aux yeux, et je trouvais ça mignon. A présent, le printemps revenait doucement, en ce début mars. Je m'arrêtais en le regardant. Il était debout, comme souvent, appuyé contre le carreau, la tête levée au plafond, et semblait en proie à une intense réflexion. Je me gardais donc de le déranger, me contentant juste de l'observer à la dérobée, en me régalant de ce moment qui n'appartiendrait qu'à moi. Un jour j'arriverais peut-être à lui confier ce que je ressentais. Pour le moment, c'était trop tôt. Je ne me sentais pas le courage de le lui dire, en le regardant en face. Peur de lire dans ses yeux, de la déception, ou de la pitié. Il n'y avait aucune raison que ça arrive, mais la peur était là. bien présente, elle irradiait chacune des cellules de mon corps, qui me hurlaient de ne rien dire. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. De plus, à force de devoir raconter mon histoire, et de parler avec mon psy, je commençais à sentir la profondeur de ma blessure. Je n'espérais plus de guérison totale, ou si elle devait avoir lieu, ça ne serait pas avant des années. Peut-être serais-je guérie pour mes trente ans, mais rien n'était moins sûr ! C'était pour toutes ces raisons, que je ne disais rien. Même si ça devait gâcher de précieux moments. Et si, quand j'aurais le courage de lui dire ce que je ressens, il n'a plus pour moi qu'une profonde amitié, alors je m'en contenterais. J'aurais des regrets, c'était certain, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je l'aimais, alors que j'avais encore peur de son regard. Il était tellement expressif, qu'il s'en était effrayant parfois. Si la force de son amour était trop forte, je risquais d'être mal à l'aise dans ses bras, or je voulais éviter qu'il soit plus malheureux pour le moment. Même s'il ne me montrait rien, je savais qu'il n'était pas aussi heureux qu'il tentait de me le faire croire. Nous approchions du lycée, puisqu'il ne restait qu'un arrêt et je me rapprochais de lui. Je pris son bras sans un mot, et le passais autour de mes épaules, en me collant doucement à lui. Je ne pouvais peut être pas lui dire ce qu'il représentait pour moi, néanmoins je pouvais toujours lui faire sentir qu'il m'était indispensable. Et pour le moment, la chaleur de son amitié me suffisait. Elle me rassurait ! Je savais que je n'étais pas seule. Même s'il y avait Nate et Jason, ce que je partageais avec Shane, depuis le début, était plus profond, plus intense, et tellement plus beau. Il me serra contre lui, sans un mot, et nous fit descendre. Nous n'avions pas parlé. Je crois qu'en fait, nous n'avions plus besoin de mots, pour nous dire ce genre de chose. Je passais un bras sur sa taille, et nous rejoignîmes nos deux amis. Je les saluais, toujours sans un mot, puis me blottis, de nouveau, contre mon meilleur ami. Non ! Il est plus que ça. Quoi exactement, je ne saurais le dire ! Souvent, il était mon meilleur ami, mon confident, ou mon grand frère, et depuis qu'il connaissait mon passé, c'était aussi l'épaule sur laquelle m'appuyer quand ça devenait dure, et à présent, il était, sans en avoir conscience encore, le gardien de mon cœur.

J'entendis Jason demander ce que j'avais et Shane haussa simplement les épaules. Personne ne pouvait le savoir, puisque je gardais mes pensées pour moi. En fait, je ne disais rien, ni ce que je pensais, ni même les nombreuses questions que j'avais à poser à Nate. Mais, au pire, je le cuisinerais en bio. La sonnerie retentit, annonçant le début de la journée. Nous entrâmes dans bâtiment, et je les écoutais parler sans mot dire. J'avais, en quelque sorte, l'impression de retourner au début de l'année. Quand j'étais invisible, aux yeux de tous. Ce qui n'était plus le cas à présent, mais pour le moment, je me contentais de la sensation de l'être. Arrivés devant notre salle, Jason nous souhaita bon cours, alors que Shane tournait la tête vers moi. Je croisais son regard intrigué, et souris doucement. Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe, en me souhaitant bonne chance pour le cours, et partis. Je le regardais s'éloigner, puis quand il eut disparu dans la marée, j'entrais dans la salle. Seulement mon collègue était dans l'encadrement, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et le regard suspicieux. Des trois naturellement, c'est avec lui que j'ai cours. Des fois, je déteste ma vie ! Enfin des fois, mais c'est de plus en plus rare ! Nous nous installâmes en silence, et il me demanda si je faisais la grève de la parole. Je secouais la tête, et pris une feuille. « _Je m'interroge juste sur la fin de ton après-midi avec M ! _» Je fis glisser mon papier, et observais sa réaction. Elle fut à la hauteur de mes espérances, puisqu'il se gratta la nuque, légèrement gêné, avant de couler un regard vers moi. « _Dis donc, t'es aussi bonne observatrice qu'élève ? Préviens-moi que je puisse faire plus attention ! Pour ton info, elle s'est très bien terminée. On a quitté la patinoire, à 20hrs._ » Je lus son mot et souris « _Et bé, finalement, tu vas avoir une copine alors ! Non, parce que vu comment tu la regardais hier, y a aucun doute sur tes sentiments. C'est plus que clair. Dans un dessin animé, tu aurais eu des petits cœurs dans les yeux !_ » Il sourit et répliqua « _Ouais, je suppose que j'avais le même regard que toi, à l'instant, quand Shane est parti en cours !_ » Je sentis mes joues devenir rouges, mais répondis quand même. « _Pour ma part, c'est beaucoup plus compliquée que tu ne le penses. Pour être franche, tout est vraiment confus ! Je sais plus où j'en suis !_ » Le cours débuta alors que je faisais glisser ma feuille. Durant les quinze minutes qui suivirent, nous échangeâmes la feuille à diverses reprises. On parlait de ma vie qui se compliquait, sans toutefois mentionner pourquoi. En fait, il essayait de me faire avouer ce que je ressentais pour son ami, tout comme je souhaitais lui faire avouer pour Mélodie.

Un jour, un sage a dit que _toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin_ ! Pour nous, ça se termina quand M. Sondi intercepta la feuille. Je n'aurais jamais la réponse à ma question. Puisque les sous-entendus ne fonctionnaient pas avec lui, je lui avais posé la question d'une façon brutale, qui ne m'était pas familière. Soudain, j'oubliais de respirer quand le prof commença à lire la feuille à voix haute. Nous avions évoqué beaucoup de choses qui ne regardaient que nous, mais visiblement, le professeur en avait décidé autrement. Je pris vraiment peur. J'allais certes avoir sa réponse, mais toute la classe aussi ! Flûte, pourquoi avais-je commencé cette stupide feuille ?

« - … Tu l'aimes ? Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas ! Peut-être va savoir ! Tout ce que je peux te dire, mais ça reste entre-nous, c'est que c'est la première fois, que je ressens un truc pareil ! C'est comment dire ? Indescriptible ! Bon en même temps, bien que le sujet me passionne, je préfère y réfléchir dans mon coin, si t'y vois pas d'inconvénients ! Au fait, c'est toujours d'accord pour ce soir ?… Mitchie, je crois que Nate attend votre réponse ! Donnez-là lui, afin que je puisse reprendre mon cours, ajouta le prof.

Ok, je le déteste maintenant. Cependant, dans un élan de courage, sûrement venu des entrailles de la terre, je lui répondis clairement que je n'avais pas changé d'avis, et que notre rendez-vous tenait toujours. Après ça, aucun de nous ne parla, et le cours se termina. Je le saluais juste de la main et partis poursuivre ma journée seule. En fait, j'aurais pu me lier à d'autres personnes dans mes cours mais hormis Mélodie, qui je crois, risque d'être souvent avec nous, je ne fréquentais personne. La population du lycée m'ennuyait à mourir. Toutes les conversations se ressemblaient à tel point que s'en était risible. A croire qu'ils ne mûrissaient pas. A moins que ce soit moi qui aie grandi trop vite, allez savoir ! L'heure suivante passa sans que j'écoute un mot. Ce n'était pas si grave, puisque le chapitre débutait, enfin je crois, et ce soir, je bossais avec Nate. J'aurais donc tout le loisir de le comprendre avant demain. Lorsque je retrouvais les garçons, durant la pause, je ne fus pas surprise de voir ma partenaire de boxe avec eux. Je la saluais d'un signe de tête, alors qu'elle parlait avec enthousiasme. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas dit grand-chose de la matinée. Je pensais surtout à maman. Aujourd'hui, elle devait prendre rendez-vous avec un avocat, ce qui signifiait, à mes yeux, une nouvelle épreuve. Raconter, les grandes lignes, une nouvelle fois. Je commençais à en avoir marre. Je me demandais, un instant, si je ne pourrais pas écrire une bonne fois pour toute ce que j'avais vécue, et le leur faire lire. A mes yeux, ça serait plus simple et plus facile. Enfin, j'imagine que la justice n'accepterait pas. On dit toujours que la vie n'est qu'une série d'épreuve, pour ma part, j'étais en train de toutes les vivre. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, je sursautais quand une main me passa devant le nez. C'était mon meilleur ami. Il avait les sourcils froncés, et paraissait inquiet. Je lui souris doucement, et il me prit contre lui. Instinctivement, j'entourais sa taille de mes bras, et pris une grande bouffée de son odeur.

« - Vous êtes vraiment mignons, tous les deux ! On dirait vraiment que vous êtes en couple, déclara Mélodie avant d'être coupé par Nate.

« - Sujet sensible ! Si tu veux rester en bon terme avec nous, crois-moi vaut mieux l'éviter. Il y a eu assez de dispute à propos de ça.

« - Oubliez ce que j'ai dit !

Je secouais la tête et posais mes lèvres sur la joue de mon meilleur ami. Jason sourit, en expliquant que quand Nate prenait ma défense, c'était Shane qui en récoltait les honneurs, et je le fusillais des yeux. Cela dit, il n'avait pas tort, mais bon j'adorais embrasser mon confident. Cependant, je m'écartais quelques instants, pour remercier Nate d'un câlin et d'un bisou, puis retournais dans les bras protecteurs de celui qui avait changé ma vie, en tirant la langue au dernier. C'est vrai ! S'il n'avait pas cherché à me connaître, je serais toujours invisible pour tout le monde, sans ami, et je garderais encore mon secret. Finalement, il m'avait tellement donné, et aidé, qu'il méritait chacun des gestes que j'avais envers lui, même les plus bénins. C'était une personne extraordinaire, et je pris conscience que la séparation serait vraiment douloureuse, le jour où je repartirais à Salt Lake. Même si, je commençais sérieusement à apprécier cette ville. Le climat était similaire à celui de l'Utah, et les gens plus gentils ! En plus ici, j'avais tissé de vrais liens, avec des gens de mon âge, et même si j'avais beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs, j'en avais moins que dans mon ancienne ville. Cependant nous séparer, lorsque les cours reprirent, et durant l'heure d'anglais, je repensais, une nouvelle fois, à notre baiser. Si beau, si doux, et presque chaste. Rien qu'à ce souvenir, mon estomac se tordit d'envie, et je me demandais si je pourrais, un jour, le sentir contre moi. Il ne me suffisait que d'un geste pourtant, ou un simple mot, mais j'en étais incapable. Bon, j'allais devoir parler de ce point avec mon psy.

La journée passa rapidement, et je retrouvais l'usage de la parole durant notre cours de boxe où j'interrogeais Mélodie, sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour Nate. Il était tellement gentil et génial qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à se moquer de lui. Or, je voulais m'en assurer ! En aucun cas, je n'interférerais directement dans leur histoire, mais je voulais être sûre qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec lui, pour être plus connue au lycée. Après tout, une fois qu'elle en serait partie, à la fin de l'année, tout le monde l'oubliera, sauf ses amis. Il n'était donc pas utile qu'elle cherche à plaire à des gens qui l'oublieraient en moins de deux mois. Je fus rassurée en sondant son regard. Elle semblait vraiment l'apprécier au-delà de ce qu'on voyait de lui à l'extérieur et ce fut presque impossible de la faire changer de sujet. Je pris donc l'initiative, de l'inviter à manger avec nous. J'allais devoir m'y faire. Elle serait bientôt membre à part entière de notre groupe.

Le repas fut agréable. Nous avions pris une table plus grande, afin qu'on puisse tous s'asseoir, et lorsque les garçons arrivèrent, je notais l'étincelle dans les yeux de mon frère, et sourit. Au moins, je ne m'étais pas trompée. Il semblait vraiment sous le charme. Je repensais à sa réponse en biologie, et sourit. S'il ignorait ce qu'il ressentait, moi je n'étais pas dupe. Il ne la voyait comme une simple amie, tout comme il me voyait comme une sœur. Soudain, je me demandais si j'allais devoir lui raconter, ce que Dylan m'avait fait subir. Je n'en avais pas envie du tout, mais, si elle se mettait avec Nate, elle allait forcément entendre certaines phrases, et même la plus simple, genre « Je vois l'avocat ce soir » allait lui paraître sibylline ! Et entre amis, on n'a aucun secret, non ? Sauf que je ne pouvais pas lui raconter ! Je l'avais dit aux garçons, parce qu'ils étaient plus que des amis pour moi. C'était… Mes anges, avec comme preuve le pendentif qu'ils m'avaient offert. Je souris en le caressant du bout des doigts, et surprit le regard de Jason. Il se posait des questions, mais je ne voulais pas pourrir l'ambiance, ni même coller des migraines à Mélodie, en parlant d'un truc dont elle ignorait l'histoire, aussi je secouais la tête. Enfin, c'était mal le connaître puisqu'il était curieux.

« - Tu crois t'en tirer comme ça ? Raconte à tes frères, c'est quoi le problème ?

« - Rien, je t'assure ! Juste… Rien, soupirais-je avant de regarder la jeune femme.

Celle-ci nous observait l'un et l'autre en cherchant à comprendre, et je me sentais mal à l'aise. Elle allait bientôt poser des questions, et je n'étais pas prête à parler, ni certaine de vouloir le faire.

« - C'est pas le moment, Jason, argumenta mon voisin de bio. Tout à l'heure ?

« - Ouais, tout à l'heure !

Elle nous regarda, complètement paumée, et je la comprenais. A sa place j'aurais pas plus compris. Le reste du repas fut léger. Je soupçonnais les garçons de faire en sorte qu'elle oublie ce léger dialogue et je les en remerciais. Une fois terminé, on sortit faire un tour. Durant la balade, je mis mes mains dans mes poches, et eut un léger sursaut en sentant que quelque chose voulait y entrer de force, avant de sourire en constatant que ce n'était que la main de Shane. Je lui fis une place de bon cœur, et emprisonnais ses doigts. Une nouvelle fois, je croisais le regard de Mélodie, mais à présent, il pétillait de malice, et je me demandais ce qu'elle avait, avant de comprendre. C'est vrai que d'un point de vue, purement extérieur, nous agissions peut-être comme le couple que nous n'étions pas. Un jour prochain, peut-être.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, et au soir, Nate prit le bus avec Shane et moi, forcément, puisqu'on comptait aller réviser. Cela dit, ça n'a pas empêché mon meilleur ami, de me prendre tout contre lui, et moi d'adorer ce contact. En fait, c'était même le seul avec qui j'étais si proche, sans me figer. Il aurait pu poser ses doigts sur ma taille, et frôler ma peau, que je ne me serais pas écartée. Enfin, je crois ! Malheureusement, les bonnes choses ont une fin, et il nous quitta nous laissant seuls, Nate et moi.

Quand nous arrivâmes au café, on monta à l'étage en prenant soin de s'installer à une autre table que celle que j'utilisais avec Shane. On sortit rapidement nos cahiers, pendant qu'une jeune femme nous apportait nos consommations. Je me demandais l'espace d'un instant où était Brian, puis haussais les épaules. Ce n'est pas important au fond. Je commençais donc, par reprendre mes cours de la journée, puis demandais le concours de Nate, pour les maths. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi nul que moi, dans cette matière. Il se révéla être un prof parfait, puisque je compris aussi vite que quand mon père m'aidait. En échange, il me demanda un coup de main en Civilisation, et je l'aidais avec plaisir. Je me demande qu'elle pouvait être la bête noire de Jason, mais je n'y réfléchis pas longtemps, préférant me concentrer sur mes révisions. Durant la pause que nous prîmes vers seize heures, il me demanda ce que j'avais et lui expliquais juste mes angoisses. Il m'assura qu'en aucun cas, j'étais obligée de lui en parler. Entre eux, ils n'avaient aucun secret mais c'est surtout parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas faux ça.

Dès que je revins à la maison, je fonçais dans ma chambre pour travailler encore un peu. Je pris néanmoins le temps d'envoyer un message à mon meilleur ami, pour le prévenir que j'aurais besoin de ses bras dès demain. En effet maman allait rentrer et me raconter son entretien avec l'avocat, ainsi que son nom. Parce que je ne le connaissais pas du tout. Il m'assura que ses bras seraient prêts, et je l'en remerciais.

Comme prévue, maman profita du dîner, pour nous expliquer que Maître Danel acceptait de me représenter. C'était une jeune femme de trente ans, qui voulait s'occuper de mon affaire, et avait hâte de me rencontrer afin de me parler de toutes les dispositions à prendre. Bon, au moins, c'est une femme. Ça me changera. Je trouve qu'il commençait à y avoir beaucoup trop d'hommes dans mon entourage. Cependant, je déchantais vite quand maman me dit que j'avais rendez-vous à quatorze heures le lendemain. J'allais donc louper mes cours de l'après-midi. Avec toutes ces absences, j'allais avoir du mal à réviser, moi. Il était hors de question que j'ai des lacunes. Aussi, dès mon arrivée au lycée le lendemain, je quittais les bras protecteurs de mon meilleur ami et fonçais, en salle des professeurs, avant de demander à parler à monsieur Madia, pour la Civilisation, puis madame Greco, pour l'espagnol. Il arriva le premier.

« - Bonjour professeur. Je voulais vous demander, s'il vous serait possible de me dire sur quel sujet allait reposer votre cours aujourd'hui ! J'ai un rendez-vous familial à l'extérieur et je ne pourrais pas y assister.

Il me demanda d'attendre, puis revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec des photocopies qu'il me tendit. C'était les grandes lignes et j'aurais simplement quelques recherches complémentaires à faire, si je voulais en savoir plus. Je lui promis d'effectuer les recherches en questions, puis répétais le même discours à ma prof d'espagnol. Elle fut moins conciliante et me donna simplement les devoirs que j'aurais à rendre, ainsi que le sujet du cours. Je la remerciais, puis repartis rejoindre tout le monde. Sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à l'ambiance légèrement froide, que je sentis. Saluant les deux garçons, et Mélodie, je demandais la raison du malaise.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, la belle ! T'as assez de choses à penser pour le moment.

« - C'est gentil de te soucier de ça Shane, mais, je préfèrerais savoir. J'ai l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose d'important !

« - C'est rien ! J'ai juste posé trop de questions sur toi, et ça les a énervés, s'excusa-t-elle.

« - Désolée !

« - C'est pas grave ! Je voulais juste savoir de quoi vous parliez hier, et quand je suis arrivée, ils parlaient d'avocat. Je cherchais juste à comprendre. Sauf qu'ils prétendent que c'est à toi de m'en parler, et uniquement si tu le souhaites. Jason a ajouté que j'allais au-devant de sérieux problèmes si je t'y forçais, donc ne te sens pas obligée. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me dit que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air.

« - Désolée, mais je… Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je ne te connais pas assez, et c'est trop… Personnel. Les garçons ne le savent que parce qu'ils ont surpris une conversation qu'ils n'auraient jamais du entendre.

Elle n'ajouta rien, et la journée débuta. Je les prévins néanmoins que je ne serais pas en cours l'après-midi, et comme mon meilleur ami le savait depuis le trajet du bus, il se contenta de demander à Nate, s'il accepterait un réfugié orphelin dans son car, ce qui nous fit bien rire. Ceci dit, je n'avais pas envie d'être à ce soir. J'avais rendez-vous à deux heures chez mon avocate, et à dix-sept heures chez mon psy. Pas la joie tout ça ! Vivement que j'aille me coucher tiens !

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Encore un autre, qui n'était pas prévu ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Bien que j'ignore encore si je vais mettre Nate avec Mélodie ou pas ! On verra ! J'hésite entre elle, et Abby !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	25. Nouveaux rendez vous

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous, désolée de poster si tard, j'ai le chapitre depuis mercredi en plus, mais j'étais malade et ce soir, quand je m'y suis mise, je suis tombée sur un bec, j'avais un doute… Et juste pour vous faire plaisir, j'ai appelé ma petite MSS en urgence (une urgence de plus d'une heure mais bon) juste pour vous livrer le chapitre le plus vite possible. Et enfin il est enfin là. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Merci à **amy-chan**, **celenia**, **Solen** (Salut miss. J'espère bien que je te fais rager en faisant durer le supplice sinon ça serait moins drôle pour moi. Même si t'as raison, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire sinon. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai fait pire question supplice. Certaines fics sont horribles pour vos nerfs. Ouais Shane le jaloux, c'est trop drôle. Et comme tu vas le voir, avec Mélodie, ça avance. Doucement mais ça avance ! ^^ mdrrr Emporte-toi quand tu veux, ton cri m'a trop fait rire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous), et **Jessica54540** (Salut miss. Merci pour tes compliments. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous) pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore !

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections sont de **chris87**

**PS** : Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

**Chapitre 24**

La matinée passa trop vite, comme à chaque fois qu'on redoute un évènement ! Enfin, moi, c'est toujours comme ça. Aussi, lorsque j'arrivais dans le réfectoire, je fus étonnée de voir Mélodie assise avec Emilie, machine, truc, et autre. Les garçons sont sûrement à ma table. Enfin à la nôtre maintenant. Ce n'est plus seulement la mienne depuis qu'ils l'ont envahi, un certain midi. Je me mis à sourire, en repensant à la promesse de Nate. Il m'avait promis qu'ils n'envahiraient pas mon espace. Visiblement, ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné. Mon plateau dans les bras, je notais qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Ou déjà partis. Dans le doute, je m'assis à ma place, et décidais de les attendre dix minutes avant de commencer mon repas. J'en profitais donc pour lire les documents fournis par monsieur Madia. On attaquait la guerre de Corée. Voilà un sujet qui va bien me passionner. Papy racontait souvent des histoires sur cette période, où il avait servi dans l'armée. Il n'en gardait d'ailleurs pas un super souvenir, ce que je conçois. A sa place, je crois que voir mes camarades, et compatriotes, mourir chaque jour, tendrait à me faire oublier cette sombre époque. A sa place, je pense que j'aurais déserté. Quitte à subir la peine capitale. Voir tous ces gens mourir devait être atroce… Je ne pourrais pas ! Bon, de toute façon, je suis trop pacifiste pour tenir une arme du bon côté alors… Une main passa devant mes yeux, et je revins à moi, pour les voir s'installer tous les trois.

« - Mélodie n'est pas avec toi aujourd'hui, demanda Jason.

« - Si, si ! Je l'ai caché dans ma poche, répondis-je sarcastique. Quand je suis arrivée, elle était assise avec… Votre élevage de piaf, dis-je en désignant la table du doigt. J'en ai conclus qu'elle n'avait pas aimé manger avec nous !

« - Elle attend peut-être une autre invitation, proposa Nate.

« - J'ai une idée dans ce cas, décréta Shane. Toi, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de mon voisin de bio, tu vas l'inviter et nous, on bouge jusqu'à la table vide. Allez hop !

Je fis mine d'être contre cette idée, mais il me prit mon plateau. Je n'eus d'autre choix que de me lever en riant, en lui reprenant mon repas. Il était déjà assez chargé avec son sac et son plateau, pas question qu'il prenne en plus le mien. Nous nous rassîmes à la même table que la veille, et Nate revint avec elle. Alors qu'elle s'installait, Jason lui demanda pourquoi elle s'était exilée.

« - Ben, c'est juste qu'habituellement, vous mangez qu'entre vous, donc je n'ai pas voulu m'imposer !

J'échangeais un regard avec les garçons et sourit. Elle allait s'imposer rapidement. Elle nous demanda ce qu'on avait et je répondis :

« - Promis, dès que c'est possible, je te raconte !

« - Et si je ne suis pas d'accord, opposa mon collègue de révision en souriant.

« - Je me passerais de ton avis, et lui dirais de garder le secret. Mais à mon avis, elle comprendra d'elle-même.

Nous rîmes, et la conversation se fit, par la suite, naturellement dans la bonne humeur, même si je parlais peu. Je réfléchissais surtout à mon après-midi. J'avais, mais pas du tout envie d'aller voir maître Danel. J'aurais du refuser de porter plainte, quoi que… Si je l'avais pas fait, maman s'en serait chargée pour moi. Je n'avais peut-être pas envie de faire toutes ces démarches, ennuyeuses, moi. Mais elle ne sait pas poser la question, oula non. J'avais à peine mit le point final à mon récit, qu'elle avait déjà décidée de porter plainte, et de créer tous ces problèmes. Problèmes que je devais gérer seule naturellement, puisque c'était toujours à moi de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, dans quelles conditions, comment je l'avais vécu, et tout un tas d'autres détails. Eux, ils faisaient actes de présences. A la limite, j'aurais du juste en parler avec mon meilleur ami. Lui, au moins, me comprenait, et se souciait de savoir comment je prenais les choses. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de mes parents. Ils ne m'ont même jamais demandé comment je vivais tout ça. Sauf papa. Une fois ! Après le rendez-vous avec l'expert. Mais on s'était disputés, donc ça ne compte pas vraiment. Je soupirais et m'affalais sur mon siège. Non décidément, je n'aurais pas dû leur en parler. Et puis bon, ça ne me créait que des complications. Regardez le simple fait que les garçons le sachent, pourrait me permettre d'en parler, mais non ! Premièrement, je n'ai pas envie de les ennuyer avec ça, et deuxio, depuis que Mélodie est avec nous, on ne peut plus en parler. Bon, pas que j'aurais eu envie d'en parler car je voulais, de toute façon pas leur plomber le moral avec mes petits soucis personnels, mais bon.

« - Tu crois qu'elle dort ?

« - Les yeux ouverts, je crois pas Jason ! Elle s'est sûrement embourbée dans ses pensées, s'amusa mon meilleur ami.

« - Elle fait ça souvent ?

« - Oui, répondit Nate. T'as jamais remarquée qu'elle ne parle jamais longtemps ?

« - Bah, tu sais en sport… C'est dur de faire salon de thé !

« - Je ne dors pas, et je ne suis pas embourbée dans mes pensées, j'écoute simplement le creux de votre conversation, me moquais-je. Non, parce que pour en venir à parler de moi, vous devez vraiment être à court d'idées.

« - Tu te trompes ! Tu es un sujet de conversation permanent. Et en plus, t'es notre préféré, sourit Jason.

Je le regardais interloquée, puis observais les deux autres. Nate souriait doucement, quant à Shane, il avait les joues légèrement roses, mais j'en connaissais la raison. Soupirant, je ne dis rien, préférant retourner _m'embourber_ dans mes pensées guère reluisantes, tout en mangeant. Paraît que c'est important. Surtout si je veux rester en vie !

Une fois repus, j'adore ce mot enfin bref, nous sortîmes marcher un peu dehors. J'aimais beaucoup sentir le froid sur mon visage, mais Mélodie ayant froid, nous rentrâmes. Je me contentais, une fois encore, de les écouter, n'étant pas encore super à l'aise. Enfin, ce genre de changement ne me dérange pas vraiment. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un de ces volatiles. Mélodie me paraît être une fille bien. Ayant chaud, je les prévins que je ressortais. De toute façon, j'allais devoir bientôt partir, alors… Shane me proposa sa compagnie et je hochais la tête. On se dirigea doucement jusqu'à l'arrêt, puis je m'installais sur le banc de fer. J'y avais de bon souvenir, quand même. Quand j'étais tombée d'abord, puis c'est ici que tout avait commencé, entre guillemet, avec Shane.

« - A quoi tu penses encore ? T'avais l'air maussade tout le repas !

« - Oh oui, je pensais à mon aprem, normale que je sois maussade ! Non, mais là, je pensais à… A toi, en fait ! J'essayais de trouver ce que tu avais pensé de moi, la première fois. Tu sais quand on était au self et que, pendant que Jason s'excusait, je n'écoutais pas.

« - Si je réponds, tu promets de pas de te fâcher ?

« - Pourquoi, ça risque de ne pas me plaire ?

« - Pas vraiment, mais certaines fois, tu prends mal les choses, et j'ai pas envie de devoir attendre ce soir, pour m'excuser d'avoir été franc.

« - Promis, je le prendrais pas mal ! Maintenant dis-moi, parce que là, j'avoue ça m'intéresse !

« - J'avoue qu'au début, je te trouvais étrange. Pas dans le mauvais sens, mais tu semblais toujours ailleurs. Comme si, seul ton corps était présent. Tu ne parlais avec personnes, et d'ailleurs, personne ne connaissait ton prénom. Un fantôme parmi les élèves ! Et quand Jay s'excusait, j'ai noté qu'il aurait pu te parler chinois, tu n'aurais pas plus écouté, et je me suis posé des questions sur ton compte. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'au soir, je t'ai questionné.

« - Ok, c'était de la curiosité en fait ?

« - Je plaide coupable ! Et puis, j'avoue mais m'en veux pas hein, je te trouvais super déjà mignonne. Ton côté, « oubliez-moi, j'existe pas » me faisait rire, et j'ai cherché tous les prétextes pour te parler. Quitte au début, à te guetter et à prendre le bus à la même heure que toi, pour connaître ton arrêt, et pour voir dans quelle direction tu partais. Le tout sans connaître ton prénom ! J'ai même interrogé plusieurs personnes de tes cours, mais aucun n'a été capable de me donner ton prénom. La plupart du temps, j'avais « La nouvelle ? Aucune idée » c'est dire !

« - Je vois, je vois ! Bon pas du tout, j'avoue ! En fait, si je m'étais fondue dans la foule, en jacassant avec d'autres, tu ne m'aurais pas parlé. Je savais que j'aurais du jouer à la fille sociable, dis-je en souriant.

« - Très drôle ! Tu m'en veux pas rassure-moi ? Après tout, tu aurais peut-être préféré que je te laisse seule, dans ton coin !

« - Au début, c'est ce que je voulais, mais avec le recul… Je suis contente que tu aies cherché à me connaître. A présent, j'ai de vrais amis, des gens sur qui je peux compter autant qu'ils peuvent compter sur moi. Et puis, je t'ai, toi ! Et c'est magique.

« - Tu peux compter sur nous, autant qu'on compte sur toi, tu sais ! On a beau être des garçons et préférer l'action aux paroles, tu peux venir nous voir, tous les trois, quand tu veux. Même s'il y a plus de chance que tu viennes me voir moi, puisque j'habite le plus près !… Et toi, tu ne nous as jamais dit, ce que tu pensais de nous ? De moi, ajouta-t-il les joues roses après un temps de réflexion.

« - Euh, oh tiens, mon bus arrive, dis-je en en voyant un arriver.

« - C'est si terrible ?

« - Oula pire, en fait ! Je te dirais un jour, quand je partirais comme ça, tu pourras me haïr tout ton comptant. Allez je file ! Maudis-moi bien, si t'es sage, et que tu m'invites, je te verrais après les cours.

Sur ces mots, je l'embrassais sur la joue, et montais rapidement dans le bus. Le temps qu'il démarre, je me mis contre le carreau, et l'observais. Il secoua la tête et repartit alors que le bus s'éloignait. Je soupirais. Quand je l'avais embrassé, nous avions été proches d'un nouvel accident. Il avait tourné la tête et j'avais atterri sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Je me demandais, une seconde, s'il s'en était aperçu. Bah oui, réfléchis Mitchie ! Tu l'as embrassé, il a senti tes lèvres donc… Je fus interrompue par un message. Prenant mon portable, je souris. _« Je t'invite à la maison après ton second rendez-vous ! Et attends-toi à ce que je te harcèle ! Au fait, t'as deux minutes pour répondre, ça va sonner ! »_ Je tapais un rapide message, le prévenant que je viendrais armée de mon avocate, avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance pour ses cours.

J'arrivais au bureau de maître Danel, deux minutes avant l'heure et soupirais. J'avais dû courir comme une dingue pour y être, parce qu'elle bosse à l'autre bout de la ville en plus. Avenue Hemingway. Je sonnais au bureau trois et attendis patiemment sur une chaise. Elle ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, en prenant congé d'un homme à l'allure revêche, qui me sourit puis me proposa de la suivre. Non, non je compte vous déballer ma vie, dans le couloir, histoire que tout le monde en profite, tiens ! J'entrais donc dans son bureau. Il est sympa. Bon un peu trop rose à mon goût, mais ça passe. Un rose pâle agréable qui fait un peu penser à une chambre de nourrisson. Les meubles étaient peints en blanc et, s'ils n'y avaient pas autant de dossier un peu partout, j'aurais cru qu'elle m'avait invité dans son salon. Elle me désigna une chaise, et je m'y vautrais ! Je me serais bien assise, mais c'est impossible croyez-moi. C'est un fauteuil design, donc inconfortable et qui vous casse le dos.

« - Tu dois être Mitchie Torrès, je me trompe ?

« - Non ! Enfin, oui, c'est moi, Mitchie Torrès !

« - T'as l'air stressée ! Relax ! Alors ta mère est venue me voir hier, et m'a un peu parlé de l'affaire et j'avoue qu'elle m'intéresse. Habituellement, je m'occupe principalement de divorce. Dans un de mes cas, un des parents boit, dans un autre il est violent, ou encore se drogue, parfois même les trois ! Ton dossier me changera, un peu.

« - Vous êtes sûre que je suis au bon endroit, demandais-je en la regardant effrayée. Ou alors, vous vous trompez de dossiers. Ma mère porte plainte pour viol, vous savez ?

« - Bien sûr que je le sais, mais ta mère m'a dit que tu avais beaucoup de mal à dire le motif de ta plainte. Je voulais te l'entendre dire avant qu'on commence, sourit-elle. Bon alors, voyons où en est le dossier. Tu as pratiqué tous les examens, et tu es même suivie par un psy. Je peux avoir son nom ? Ta mère a été incapable de me le donner ! Il paraît que tu es très secrète !

« - Philippe Dangon ! Treize boulevard Lindbergh !

« - Merci, dit-elle en le notant. Bien, par contre, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai lu ta déposition, donc tu n'auras pas à me raconter tout en détail, les grandes lignes devraient suffire !

« - Si vous avez pris connaissance de ma déposition, pourquoi voulez-vous que je vous le raconte, demandais-je sèchement.

« - Je sais que ça doit t'ennuyer de devoir en parler autant, mais c'est la procédure !

Soupirant, je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine et lui ressortie l'histoire, en faisant le résumé d'un résumé. Elle prit quelques notes, puis me posa des questions, sur certains points. Notamment, pourquoi n'avais-je pas raconté ça dès le lendemain ? Je ne répondis pas, et commençais à me lever, en prenant mon sac.

« - Où vas-tu, l'entretien n'est pas terminé !

« - Je me suis trompée de rendez-vous visiblement, puisque vous vous prenez pour un psy ! J'en vois déjà un, pas la peine d'en avoir un second sur le dos. Vous voulez savoir mon ressenti, contactez-le.

« - Reviens ici, dit-elle doucement. On va plutôt parler du déroulement du procès, qu'en penses-tu ?

« - Comme vous voudrez !

Ok, j'y mettais pas spécialement du mien, mais elle est vraiment bizarre cette femme. Elle me faisait penser à une souris, et en avait le physique. Il ne lui manquait plus que les poils sur le visage.

« - Bien, avant toute chose, il faut que je sache quelque chose, pour instruire le dossier. Tu as le choix, de faire un procès dans les règles, qui se déroulera dans un an ou deux, en fonction du Parquet, ou alors de demander une comparution immédiate. Comme son nom l'indique, ça se fera rapidement, peut-être même avant Noël, et nous irions en correctionnel. Dans une salle pleine de monde, où les affaires sont traitées à la chaîne ! Il n'y aura qu'un juge et deux accesseurs. Ils vont nous écouter, et peut-être te poser des questions, puis une fois qu'ils auront entendu les faits, vont délibérer avant de rendre leur verdict. Alors que si tu choisis de faire un procès et d'aller aux Assises, il y aura un jury populaire, comme dans les films, et Dylan pourrait prendre plus !

« - Ce détail m'importe peu. Du moment qu'il ne puisse plus m'approcher, c'est tout ce qui compte. De toute façon s'il essaie, mes amis vont le massacrer, souris-je.

« - Le jeune Shane, je suppose ?

« - Pas que lui, mais il sera de la partie, à en croire ce qu'il m'a dit !

« - Je vois, tu t'es entourée de garde du corps. Bien, alors que préfères-tu ? Procès, ou comparution immédiate ?

« - Pas de procès ! L'attente serait trop longue, et je veux être débarrassée de tout ça rapidement.

« - D'accord, donc, on va se constituer partie civile, et je vais déposer ta requête au parquet aussi tôt que possible ! Tu as des questions ?

« - Beaucoup ! C'est quoi se constituer partie civile ?

« - Et bien, c'est surtout un grand mot pour dire que je vais demander à ce que tu touches des dommages et intérêts.

« - D'accord, soupirais-je. Et ça va se passer comment ?

« - Et bien, ils vont nous donner un rendez-vous. Soit à huit heures soit à quatorze. On ne passera pas forcément à cette heure-là ceci dit. Ils vont juger dans l'ordre des dossiers, quand ils ont été constitués. Quand ça sera ton tour, tu iras te placer là où je te le dirais et je plaiderais ton dossier, contre mon confrère qui défend ton cousin.

« - Et tous les autres seront encore dans la salle ?

« - Tu préfères qu'on demande le huit clos ? Ce qui fera qu'on passera à la fin, mais nous serons seuls. Juste ta famille, et les avocats.

J'acquiesçais et elle le nota.

« - Ensuite, ils rendront leur verdict et ça sera terminé. Il y aura bien sûr quelques papiers à signer, mais après, tu seras tranquille. Etant mineur, ce sont tes parents qui feront la paperasse.

« - Et Dylan ? S'il est jugé coupable ?

« - Il sera emmené directement en prison, s'il prend des mois à l'ombre naturellement, mais je compte demander dix ans de prison ferme, en espérant avoir deux ans au mieux, une injonction pour ne plus t'approcher, et dix mille dollars de dommages et intérêts, avec une obligation de se soigner pour lui, et naturellement, il paiera tes séances chez ton psy et mes honoraires.

« - Et bé, ça fait beaucoup ! Vous espérez tout obtenir ?

« - Dans l'idéal ? Oui, assurément, après ça va dépendre des cas qu'ils auront traités avant nous, et aussi de leur moral, et de votre attitude à tous les deux. En plus de ma plaidoirie et de celle de mon confrère.

L'entretien perdura encore quelques minutes, puis le client suivant arriva et je pris congé. Elle m'informa qu'elle me préviendrait quand elle aurait déposé le dossier au parquet, avant de me prévenir que je devrais sûrement voir le juge d'instruction pour raconter, une dernière fois, ce qu'il avait fait. Je soupirais puis observais l'heure. Il était quinze heures! La vache, je suis restée une heure ? Et bé ! J'ai le temps de rentrer tranquille ou d'aller au Colibri pour commencer mes devoirs avant. Je réfléchis quelques minutes, puis filais au café préféré de mes amis. Je montais dans le bus, et mis ma musique.

Une fois arrivée, je commandais un coca puis montais à la table que je ne partageais qu'avec Shane, et m'installais dos au mur. Brian était revenu, les cheveux verts, et il me servit avec un clin d'œil. Je ne le lui rendis pas pour autant, me contentant de le remercier avant d'attaquer mes cours. Je commençais par bosser la Civilisation. J'avais des recherches à faire, mais je les ferais ce week-end. Pour le moment, j'allais devoir faire avec le peu d'infos que j'avais. Heureusement que grand-père parlait beaucoup de cette époque. Surtout sur la fin, d'ailleurs !

Les deux heures passèrent rapidement, et je sortis après avoir payé. Je traversais ensuite la rue pour aller voir _mon grand copain_. En fait, il est sympa et on n'aborde que les sujets que je veux, ce qui est génial ! Je m'assis dans la salle d'attente, et en profitais pour mettre mes cours en ordre, dans mon sac. Il allait être content, pour une fois j'ai du nouveau à lui dire. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et je le suivis en silence. Une fois dans son bureau, je m'assis sur le fauteuil, et il prit l'autre. Habituellement, il était de l'autre côté du bureau, aussi je me demandais pourquoi tant de distance de parcourue. Enfin, comme ça ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure, je ne dis rien et attendis qu'il me pose une question. On commençait toujours comme ça. On s'assoit, il me demande comment je vais et si ma semaine a été intéressante. D'ailleurs en général, on en vient à parler des garçons, de moi, de ce qu'on fait, et de mes cours. Aujourd'hui encore, il me demanda un résumé de ma semaine.

« - Elle était sympa. Intéressante, quelque peu surprenante, et bizarre, mais sympa !

« - Tu viens de piquer ma curiosité là, s'amusa-t-il.

« - Ben en fait, Shane et moi on s'est rapproché, et Nate va peut-être avoir bientôt une copine. Ma collègue de boxe, Mélodie ! Ils se plaisent bien, et c'est amusant de les voir se tourner autour. Et comme ça, Jason oublie la relation bizarre que j'entretiens avec Shane, ce qui me fait du bien. Une pause de temps à autre, c'est agréable. Bon même si l'idée de les partager avec d'autre, ne me plait pas vraiment, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. J'ai déjà de la chance qu'ils m'acceptent dans leur groupe d'amis, je ne vais pas, en plus, jouer les chiantes possessives. Surtout que ça ne me ressemble pas !

« - Mais tu ne veux pas les partager pourtant.

« - Ouais, mais c'est juste parce que j'ai jamais été super sociable. Et puis bon, la plupart des filles du lycée ne sont que des piafs donc… Enfin bref, c'est la vie ! J'espère juste que Mélodie ne se mettra pas avec, juste pour avoir un copain.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis dit :

« - Ne crois pas m'avoir comme ça ! Tu m'as dit que tu t'étais rapprochée de Shane, non ?

« - Ouais ! En fait, c'est compliqué !

« - Ah, ta phrase fétiche ! Tu commences toujours le sujet Shane avec, m'expliqua-t-il alors que je le regardais étonnée. C'est toujours, « C'est compliquée ! » Alors dis-moi la complication du jour ?

« - En fait, c'était y a pas longtemps, on était entrain de parler, et je me suis rendue compte que je tombais amoureuse. Ouais, vous allez me dire, _oh mais elle en met du temps à ouvrir les yeux, cette petite ! C'est écrit sur son front en rouge, depuis que je la connais_, mais le truc c'est que je ne veux pas me mettre avec. Enfin si, je voudrais bien, dis-je en me levant et en faisant les cents pas dans son bureau. Le truc c'est que j'ai peur ! C'est ridicule, parce que depuis que je les connais, je me sens beaucoup plus proche de lui, et puis il y a eu tous ces petits moments. Quand on allait boire un verre tous les deux, juste en tête à tête, ou quand il s'arrangeait pour qu'on soit dans le même bus. Et même cette fameuse nuit dans sa chambre, quand j'ai dormi contre lui. En fait, tout a changé à partir de ce moment précis, dis-je en appuyant mon doigt sur le plat de ma main. Parce que j'étais vraiment bien dans ses bras. Même si j'ai flippé comme une malade quand j'ai sentie sa main sur ma taille à mon réveil, parce que bon, le rêve que j'avais fait était très… Le principal n'est pas là, et mes rêves ne regardent que moi, surtout que bon, ils signifient juste que je me sens plus en sécurité avec lui, qu'avec les autres… Je voulais dire quoi, déjà ?

« - Tu me faisais une liste des moments que tu passais avec lui, et tu étais en train de m'expliquer que depuis cette fameuse nuit tout avait changé !

« - Ah oui ! Heureusement que vous me suivez, parce que moi, j'ai du mal, souris-je. Enfin bref, j'ai passé une soirée excellente, ses parents ont été adorables. C'était génial et on a discuté une bonne partie de la nuit. Je me suis même endormie dans ses bras, et le lendemain ma tante, la mère de Dylan, a décrété que j'étais amoureuse de lui, si j'en venais à rougir en pensant à lui, enfin bref. Sauf que depuis quelques jours, je me suis rendue compte qu'il ne me laisse pas du tout indifférente. Et quand il m'a embrassé, je… C'était vachement beau, expliquais-je les mains sur le dossier de la chaise en le regardant. Vous savez, c'était le genre de baiser dont rêve toutes les filles. En tout cas, mes cousines et moi. Doux, tendre, léger, parfait quoi !

« - Il t'a embrassé, donc vous êtes ensemble ?

« - Bah non, dis-je en haussant les épaules comme si ça coulait de source. En fait, je m'interrogeais juste sur ce qu'on peut ressentir quand on vous embrasse par amour et non pas comme le faisait Dylan. On était allongés sur mon lit, à parler et il s'est penché vers moi, et a déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes, et c'était… Magique ! Parfait, même ! Comme une danse ! J'adorerais recommencer, mais… Je ne peux pas, soufflais-je. Parce que ça changerait tout, même si ça ne me dérange pas ! Non, en fait ce qui m'ennuie le plus, c'est que… Je vous l'ai dit, c'est une des coqueluches de mon lycée, et de ce fait, si je me mets avec lui, je vais être la fille à abattre, et je n'ai pas envie ! Et puis, franchement, entendre les « Je te l'avais bien dit que vous finiriez ensemble, » et autre phrase similaire, ça m'enchante pas des masses !

« - Donc, tu te refuses de vivre une belle histoire à cause des « qu'en dira-t-on » ?

« - Y a de ça, mais pas que, soupirais-je en me rasseyant. En fait, c'est surtout que imagines, que je me mette avec lui ? Il va vouloir m'embrasser, et pas que comme la dernière fois, avec douceur, juste pour me faire découvrir, mais par envie, ou besoin allez savoir ! Et si je flippe à ce moment-là, non parce que c'est mon truc ça, de flipper au mauvais moment. Donc imagine, je panique quand il commence à approfondir notre baiser, comment il va le prendre, à ton avis ?… Oh, désolée, je vous ai tutoyé !

« - Aucun problème ! Et bien, Shane connaît ton histoire non ? Donc, si jamais il sent ta peur, il va juste savoir qu'il aura été trop vite, et il se modèrera. Tu me parles beaucoup de lui, et je commence à le connaître. Il a l'air d'être compréhensif, et très amoureux. Donc, tu ne risques rien à vivre une histoire avec lui. Sauf d'être très heureuse !

« - Mouais, sauf que je me connais ! Si on change le statut quo, je vais avoir peur, je n'aime pas le changement, et on va encore marcher sur des œufs !… A moins que je me transforme en folle dingue, qui veut absolument avoir un… Enfin faire… Avoir une relation intime avec un garçon. Dans ce cas, il va le prendre très mal, et moi je vais me sentir comme la pire des garces.

Il rit, et me demanda pourquoi j'aurais cette impression, puis nous enchaînâmes sur mon rendez-vous avec l'avocate. Il me demanda comment ça allait se passer et je soupirais.

« - Si j'ai bien compris, elle va demander le huit clos, et on passera après tout les autres. J'aurais bien choisi le procès, mais attendre deux ou trois ans, ne me plait guère. En comparution immédiate, je serais vite débarrassée de cette épreuve ! On passera les derniers, et elle expliquera mon histoire, avant de demander pleins de truc ! Dix ans de prison ferme, une obligation à ce qu'il se fasse soigner, une injonction pour ne pas qu'il m'approche, et dix mille dollars de dommages. Mais c'est énorme ! Et qu'il paye aussi mes séances de psy et ses honoraires à elle. Elle n'aura jamais tout, et il ne pourra jamais payer. Mais bon !

« - Dans ce cas, ça se fait autrement ! Si je me souviens bien, c'est l'Etat qui verse la somme que le tribunal a décidé, et Dylan sera obligé de rembourser !

J'acquiesçais en enregistrant l'information, puis il me prévint que la séance était terminée. Me raccompagnant, il me demanda ce que je comptais faire avec Shane. Rien, fut ma réponse. J'aime le statut quo et puis bon, Jason va vite se sentir seul, donc… Il sourit et me souhaita une bonne semaine avant d'avancer vers une petite fille. Je secouais la tête, puis sortis du cabinet, direction la maison de Shane. Je fis un petit crochet chez moi, avant, pour déposer mon sac. Machinalement, je me regardais dans le miroir. Je me recoiffais rapidement, puis sortis le rejoindre. A peine étais-je dans l'allée qu'on m'appela. Me tournant, je vis Heather et la saluais. Elle me fit entrer et me proposa de monter directement. La remerciant, j'obtempérais et m'arrêtais devant la porte de sa chambre. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, et j'ouvris doucement la porte. Il écrivait assis à son bureau, un casque sur les oreilles. On pourrait croire qu'il était à fond dans ce qu'il faisait, mais vu comment il bougeait la tête, au rythme de sa musique, y a aucune chance. Je refermais derrière moi, et m'approchais discrètement, sans qu'il me voie. Quand je fus derrière lui, je criais un « bouh » super fort en plaquant mes mains sur ses épaules. Il eut un sursaut vraiment violent et je ris de bon cœur.

« - J'aurais du te filmer, c'était génial, me moquais-je avant de me reprendre.

Il me fusilla des yeux avec douceur, et je lui fis un bisou, avant de le prendre dans mes bras, même si le dossier de son fauteuil me gênait. Il posa une de ses mains sur mon poignet, et nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes, puis il me demanda comment tout s'était passée. M'écartant, je m'assis sur son lit et soufflais. Je lui racontais en détail, l'attitude de mon avocate et il sourit quand il m'entendit dire que j'avais failli partir. Je le fusillais des yeux et il se reprit.

« - T'imagines ? A un juge d'instruction ? Il va me demander encore de tout raconter, alors qu'il aura lu ma déposition juste avant ? Et le pire, c'est que je ne peux pas faire l'impasse, sinon le dossier est abandonné. Obligé d'y aller ! Je n'en vois même pas l'utilité.

« - Moi si ! Pas du juge d'instruction, mais du fait qu'ils te demandent toujours de raconter. C'est pour être sûr que ce n'est pas une vengeance. Si c'est vrai, comme présentement, ton récit sera toujours similaire, bon certains mots vont changer, et tu vas peut-être oublier des détails pour te souvenir d'autres, mais ça sera concordant. Alors que si c'est un bateau, tu te tromperas forcément à un moment ou a un autre ! C'est ça qu'ils veulent éviter, je pense !

« - Mouais, mais bon ! Ils peuvent comprendre aussi qu'on n'ait pas spécialement envie de raconter à chaque fois ? Déjà que quand l'avocate m'a fait dire que c'était pour viol que je portais plainte, j'ai eu envie de lui faire manger son bureau, tout droit sortit de la maison de barbie.

Il rit, décrétant qu'il aurait voulut être là, pour me voir en colère, avant de me faire promettre de le prévenir si j'agissais, et je souris. Sa mère arriva au même moment, nous apportant de quoi boire, mais je vis le regard de pitié qu'elle me lança. Quand elle partit, je demandais à mon meilleur ami s'il lui en avait parlé.

« - Je peux t'assurer que non, pourquoi ?

« - Parce qu'elle sait ! D'où le regard chargé de pitié qu'elle vient de me lancer ! C'est sûrement mes parents qui ont parlé, vu que ni toi, ni moi, ne lui avons dit !

« - A moins qu'elle t'ait entendu en parler ! En passant devant la porte !

Je restais silencieuse. C'était tout à fait plausible, en fait ! Soupirant, je me laissais tomber en arrière sur son lit. Je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre de tout ça. Fixant le plafond, je réfléchis à mon problème. Les sentiments que nous avions tous les deux, mais que je cachais. Je me posais pleins de questions, sur ça ! La première, pourquoi lui cachais-je ? Fastoche, là. Par peur du changement, question suivante, vais-je supporter de le voir avec une autre dans les bras, un jour ? Euh, là je sèche ! Peut-être que non. Surtout si je suis toujours amoureuse de lui. Je vais lui faire la misère à cette fille ! La pauvre, quand même. Le matelas s'affaissa sur ma gauche et je tournais la tête, lui demandant ce qu'il voulait.

« - Rien, je cherche à comprendre l'attrait que mon plafond exerce sur toi, rit-il.

« - Et toi, tes cours ?

« - Sympa ! Je suis rentré avec Nate et Mélodie ! D'ailleurs, elle est invitée à manger avec nous, jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, si ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

« - Pas de problème ! Au pire, si jamais j'en ai marre, j'irais m'exiler, ailleurs. Comme je sais si bien le faire !

« - Dis-le, simplement. Je pense qu'ils comprendront et on trouvera bien un bobard à raconter !

« - Pas la peine ! Si j'ai juste envie d'être seule, j'irais ailleurs ! Pas la peine de monter tout un bateau, juste parce que je suis quelqu'un de foncièrement solitaire.

Il sourit, et je fixais, à nouveau, son plafond. Si seulement, tout était plus simple ! Dylan n'aurait rien fait, et… Et s'il n'avait rien fait, peut-être que nous ne nous parlerions pas les garçons et moi ? Dans ce cas, il faudrait que je le remercie de m'avoir violé ? Voilà une pensée bien étrange. Je vais la garder de mon côté pour en parler à mon psy, je sens qu'il va bien rire. Ceci dit, je pouffais à l'idée du débat qui se profilait, et commençais déjà à chercher des arguments qui tiennent la route. Mais, ce n'est pas évident, j'avoue. Je sentis qu'on me prit la main et revint au moment présent. Shane m'observait intrigué, mais je refusais de lui confier mes pensées.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Bon celui-là non plus n'était pas prévu ! A la base, cette fic ne devait compter que 26 chapitres, mais je crois qu'elle en aura 30 ! Au moins, on verra ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !<p>

Au passage, sachez que pour tout le baratin qui touche au procès, la procédure et tout, je me base sur la justice française ! Sauf peut-être pour la comparution immédiate, et que ce que demande l'avocate, vous paraît peut-être énorme, mais souvent, c'est ce qui est demandé ! Je me suis renseignée !

Miss Tagada (L)

**Dernier PS avant de vous laisser** : la semaine prochaine, je publie une autre fic bien plus légère. Elle s'appellera « **Histoire au Sommet** » ! N'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour. Selon **chris87** elle est super touchante.


	26. Cinéma

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Tout d'abord désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre. J'étais devant NCIS (Ok je me tais ma vie ne vous intéresse pas ^^) j'espère donc que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Perso moi je l'aime presqu'autant que le prochain et le suivant (franchement, c'est mes préférés quoi ^^) Bon j'en dis pas plus sinon un très grand merci à **Jessica54540** (Salut miss. Non tu ne rêves pas, je suis sadique. Et comme tu n'as même pas encore idée. ^^ Pour le début de la relation Shane-Mitchie va encore falloir attendre un peu désolée. Mais il y a du rapprochement de prévu. Bisous), **amy-chan**, **Solen** (Salut la miss. Ouais c'est géniale que cette histoire rallonge mais dis-toi que plus ça rallonge plus faut attendre pour que Shane et Mitchie soient ensemble. Avoue d'un coup, c'est moins génial non ? ^^ Euh ouais, ouais, c'est prévu que Shane et Mitchie terminent ensemble. Mais quand… Reste plus qu'à attendre. ^^ (Sadique jusqu'au bout) Ouais je pense que j'étais un peu obligé de faire des recherches pour que ça restes réaliste et cohérents mais je suis ravie que de voir que ça rajoute un plus à mon histoire. Moi je sais pourquoi le psy te fait rire. Parce qu'il ressemble un peu à la petite voix qu'on a tous en tête et que nous guide quand on doute. (Bon la mienne ne me guide pas toujours dans le bon chemin mais bon) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous), **nouna**, **Jeni-Kat** et **Mama054** (Salut miss, bon retour parmi nous ^^ Ah la vie sans internet… Ce n'est pas cool quand même. Je compatis à ta douleur. Oh cool, je commence à rendre les gens geek. Lol Merci de me lire, ça me touche. Bisous) pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait sourire, voir rire, mais surtout plaisir. (ça y est, je me remets aux rîmes :( )

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections sont de **chris87**

**PS** : Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

**Chapitre 25**

La semaine passa rapidement, et les deux autres passèrent tout aussi vite. Mélodie mangeait avec nous chaque midi, à présent, et le groupe de piafs, nous fusillait des yeux dès que nous n'étions pas avec les garçons, selon elle. Ceci dit, j'étais rarement avec elle, pour ma part, partageant mon temps libre, entre mes révisions, la préparation du procès, et mes séances chez mon psy. Je commençais à en avoir marre de tout ça, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. J'étais en week-end à présent, et je bossais dur la fin de ma seconde. J'avais quasiment tout repris. Il ne me restait que deux chapitres de Civilisation et un d'anglais. Vivement que les examens soient passés, ça me fera un sujet de tracas en moins. J'avais bien bossée puisqu'en un mois, j'avais déjà revu toute une année de cours. Plutôt pas mal, non ? Sauf qu'en fait, c'était surtout du au fait, que je ne sortais pas. Je me levais, j'allais en cours, et hormis le mardi, dès que je sortais du lycée, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et j'ouvrais mes bouquins. Je commençais par mes devoirs, puis j'enchaînais avec mes révisions. Du coup, j'étais beaucoup plus performante à présent. J'hésitais encore à prendre la parole durant les leçons, mais hormis ce point, j'étais devenue super douée, puisque je profitais des rares pauses que je m'autorisais, pour filer à la bibliothèque emprunter des livres sur certains points. Ce qui faisait bien rire Heather. Elle m'avait même demandée si je ne pouvais pas m'arranger pour déteindre sur son fils ! Sauf que voilà, je crois que le lycée, il y va surtout par obligation ! Attention, je ne dis pas que c'est un cancre, je n'ai jamais vu ses notes, mais il me semble être quand même bon élève, mais il vit plus par sa musique. Faut dire qu'ils sont doués avec des guitares dans les mains ! Et ils sont tout aussi doués en chant. J'espère vraiment qu'ils réussiront à faire carrière, c'est tout ce que je leur souhaitais.

J'ouvris un nouveau livre et tentais de me concentrer sur la guerre de Sécession mais impossible ! Bon, je crois que mon cerveau sature. Allez une pause musicale. Pas longtemps, juré, mais juste une petite heure. Etant d'accord avec moi-même, logique, je jetais mon stylo sur mon bureau, et enclenchais la musique à fond. Enfin pas à fond, mais fort quoi. Je me levais de ma chaise, et commençais à chanter avec TJ Tyler, ma guitare à la main. J'avais déniché, la partition de cette mélodie sur internet, et j'en profitais donc, pour faire « un duo ». Je bougeais au son de la musique, sans réfléchir, voulant juste m'aérer le cerveau, avant de replonger dans les combats. A la fin de la mélodie, je reposais ma guitare et enchaînais, sur la suivante où je connaissais simplement les paroles, quand on applaudit. Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, je sentis mes joues devenir cramoisies. Mes amis étaient là tous les trois, et avaient sûrement assisté à mon show. Ce que j'aurais voulu éviter, je dois dire ! Baissant le volume, je me rassis à mon bureau et leur demandais ce qu'ils voulaient.

« - Nate a réussi à nous faire promettre de bosser ce week-end, et on comptait te demander de nous accompagner à la bibliothèque, mais tu sembles bien t'amuser, se moqua mon meilleur ami.

« - Ouais, quel déhanché !

Je fusillais Jason des yeux. Franchement, qui d'autre auraient pu dire ce genre de choses de toute façon. Je sortais juste de mes révisions, avais-je envie de m'y remettre aussi vite ? Bon après tout, pourquoi pas ! Je sens qu'avec eux, ça sera moins sérieux, enfin j'espère… Je crois ! Acquiesçant, je rangeais divers bouquins dans mon sac, plus deux trois cahiers, quand Shane me rappela qu'à la bibliothèque, il y avait assez de manuels.

« - Je sais ! C'est juste ceux qu'il faut que je rende, ça !

Sur ces mots, je mis mon sac sur mon dos, et les suivis dans l'escalier. La vache, ce qu'il peut être lourd, ce sac. Vivement qu'on arrive ! Je prévins maman où nous allions, puis sortis. J'avais l'impression de ne plus rien faire avec mes parents, mais je m'en moquais. Je leur en voulais un peu de m'imposer leurs choix, à chaque fois. C'était eux qui choisissaient où nous allions habiter, et même si je devais ou non porter plainte. La seule décision qu'ils m'avaient laissé prendre, c'était le choix du procès. Et encore, maman avait tenté de me convaincre de choisir le procès « long ». Elle est folle ! Plus vite, ça sera terminé, mieux ce sera ! Nous attendîmes le bus, et je posais ma besace sur le banc, dans un bruit sourd.

« - Euh, Mitchie, y a quoi là-dedans, demanda Jason effrayé. Des pavés, au cas où on t'agresse ?

« - Ouais, entre autre ! Y a aussi, un missile, un bazooka et pleins d'armes à feu, plaisantais-je. On ne rigole pas avec ma sécurité.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur et le bus arriva. Grimaçant, je repris mon sac, et montais rapidement. Nous restâmes debout, et je profitais que la musique soit sympa, pour une fois, pour danser doucement, me vidant la tête au maximum. J'avais besoin de décompresser un peu, je crois ! J'entendis plus que je ne vis, les garçons rire de mon attitude mais j'avais soudain un surplus d'énergie. Il fallait que je l'évacue. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'arrêt, je descendis la première et esquissais un petit pas de danse à la Fred Astaire, en les attendant. Je devenais folle, je crois.

« - T'es sûre que ça va toi ? T'as peut-être choppé une insolation, s'inquiéta Jason.

« - Ah, mais ça va super bien ! J'ai juste envie de danser, répondis-je en remuant la tête au rythme d'une musique que j'étais la seule à entendre.

Je tâchais cependant de me reprendre, et les écoutais silencieusement. On était en train de se dirigeer vers la bibliothèque quand je me stoppais d'un seul coup.

« - Mon sac, m'exclamais-je en me frappant le front. Je l'ai oublié dans le bus ! Non, mais quelle nouille !

« - Relax la belle ! Nate a du m'aider à le porter, mais on l'a, rit Shane en levant la main.

Je les remerciais puis repris mon bien. On se dirigea à l'accueil, eux pour saluer Heather, moi pour rendre les ouvrages. On parla, le temps qu'elle les enregistre tous, puis j'allais dans les rayons en prendre d'autres. Nate me rejoignit peu après, et on fit une razzia des ouvrages, spécialisés en biologie, avant d'aller à une table. Jason et Shane finirent par nous y rejoindre, chacun un livre traitant d'un cours différent. Ils commencèrent à nous parler doucement, mais j'avoue que je n'écoutais pas un traître mot. J'étais retournée en mode révision, et dans ces cas-là, c'est dur de me sortir de mes cours. En fait, le seul moyen, c'est quand mon estomac crie famine, ou quand je sature. Aucun des deux cas ne se présentant, j'occultais rapidement la présence des garçons. Je dévorais le livre traitant de la reproduction animal, super intéressant au passage, puis en prit un autre de la pile, quand je sursautais. J'avais touché la main de quelqu'un, ce qui n'est pas grand-chose, sauf que j'avais carrément été déconnectée de là où j'étais. Je regardais Nate et m'excusais de lui avoir fait peur, puis ouvrit le livre, sous les rires des garçons. J'aurais pu me vexer, mais je n'avais pas le temps, surtout si je voulais emmagasiner le plus d'informations possibles. Je me plongeais donc dans un nouveau sujet.

Lorsque je relevais les yeux, deux heures étaient passées, et ni Shane, ni Jason n'avaient ouverts leur bouquin. Ils étaient en train de parler, doucement, à une table voisine. Je secouais la tête en souriant, pris mes lunettes, puisque j'avais levé le nez juste pour ça, puis replongeais dans mon manuel après les avoir mises. Ou du moins, c'était mon intention, sauf que Nate venait de les apercevoir.

« - Regarde-les ! Ils m'énervent quand ils font ça !

« - Dis-toi, qu'ils finiront par s'y mettre sérieux, et que nous à ce moment, on stressera moins, vu qu'on aura presque fini de tout revoir. Contrairement à eux, qui devront s'enfermer des week-ends entiers dans leurs cours, tu profiteras des beaux jours pour te balader avec Mélodie dans les parcs.

« - Ouais, et tu nous accompagneras en pestant contre Shane parce qu'il n'aura pas pu venir, dit-il en souriant.

Je penchais la tête un quart de seconde avant d'acquiescer. Nous rîmes puis, chacun de nous replongea dans son livre, zappant les deux autres, qui avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Je les enviais quand même un peu, avant de me souvenir que les examens approchaient. Bon on est mi-mars, mais bon ! Soupirant, je fermais les yeux et fis le vide avant d'entrer dans le monde cellulaire.

Deux heures plus tard, j'eus un léger sursaut en sentant qu'on posait un livre, pas doucement du tout, sur la table et levais les yeux, pour voir Heather.

« - Ils font une pause, demanda-t-elle en montrant les deux garçons.

« - Euh, faut croire, répondis-je en jetant un œil sur Nate.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, avant de replonger, dans ses cours. Intriguée, j'observais la scène. Elle avait repris le livre, et le déposa, sans douceur sur la table qu'ils avaient investie, ce qui les fit sursauter.

« - Maman, c'est une bibliothèque ici, s'amusa Shane en la grondant avec humour.

« - Justement, vous n'êtes pas dans votre chambre. Je vous observe depuis tout à l'heure, ou du moins, je vois la table de Nate et Mitchie, que vous avez investis deux minutes ! Alors maintenant au travail, ou je vous vire de l'établissement ! Vous m'avez dit que vous veniez réviser alors au boulot !

Ils soupirèrent de concert et revinrent à notre table. Je souris de toutes mes dents à leurs grimaces, puis me replongeais dans mon livre. L'info à retenir est qu'il faudra juste éviter cette table si on veut passer un moment agréable avec Shane, quoi ! Bon de toute façon, dans une bibliothèque, en général, on bosse, Mitchie ! Je secouais la tête et reprit le fil de mes études.

Deux nouvelles heures passèrent avant que Nate soupire.

« - Je fais une pause, je sature !

« - Ouais moi aussi, je viens de me coltiner trois chapitres de Civilisation, ajouta Jason.

Nate et moi échangeâmes un regard. Nous avions lu deux ou trois bouquins et lui trois chapitres et il saturait ? Et bé !

« - Et toi Shane, tu satures ?

« - Je t'avoue que je commence doucement, mais je vais encore bosser un peu, et toi, dit-il en me retournant la question.

« - Tranquille ! Je vais continuer encore. Je voudrais bien terminer ce chapitre au moins.

Il acquiesça et Jason nous demanda si nous voulions quelque chose à boire. Je refusais, tout comme Shane qui ajouta que c'était interdit, puis je replongeais dans mon livre. Machinalement, j'allongeais mes pieds, en touchant les siens. Je m'excusais et commençais à me replacer comme avant, mais il fut plus rapide. Il emprisonna mes jambes, avec les siennes, et les ramena comme avant. Je souris, et repris ma lecture. Sauf qu'à présent, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué. Savoir que nous étions seuls, enfin quasiment, annihilait de beaucoup ma dose de concentration. Non, mais reprends-toi Mitchie, et penses à tes examens ! Je me sermonnais quelques secondes, puis soufflais avant de me replonger dans mon livre. Je fus rapidement gagnée par l'atmosphère studieuse, et prit une foule de note. Nous n'avions pas encore abordé le sujet en cours, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ainsi, j'aurais un peu d'avance, comme depuis le début de l'année.

Je sursautais, une nouvelle fois, quand les garçons revinrent, et notais que c'était Shane qui avait disparu. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue en voyant Mélodie. Bon, je l'aimais bien, mais je commençais à saturer. Je me levais, refermais les bouquins et demandais à Nate lesquels, il voulait garder.

« - Je rentre, expliquais-je, mais je vais pas te laisser ranger seul !

« - C'est moi qui te fait fuir, demanda Mélodie intriguée.

« - Non, non ! C'est juste que je bosse depuis dix heures du mat' et que je sature. Plus rien ne rentrera avant demain, au moins, mentis-je avec aplomb.

J'embrassais les deux garçons et donnais rendez-vous à Mélodie en boxe, si je ne la voyais pas avant. Ce qui était impossible, vu qu'elle passait son temps avec nous ! J'étais en train de ranger mes cahiers, lorsque revint mon meilleur ami. Il me regarda faire, étonné, puis soupira :

« - Tu nous abandonnes ? Alors qu'avec Jason, on lutte contre le sommeil depuis tout à l'heure, pour te prouver qu'on n'est pas des cancres !

« - Pauvre petit chéri, va ! Désolée mais de toute façon, j'ai les yeux fatigués ! Je vais plutôt faire un peu de musique. Bonne révision !

Je fermais mon sac, et partis rapidement. Je passais néanmoins ranger certains livres et en emprunter d'autres. Une fois finis, je sortis et souris au soleil. Je partis, d'un pas léger jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, et l'attendis en souriant. Y a pas à dire, j'adore mes amis, mais des fois, ça fait du bien d'être seule. Personne pour s'inquiéter de me voir le regard triste ou la mine renfrognée. Le bus arriva et j'y montais rapidement. Il n'y avait aucune place assise mais je m'en moquais. Tendant l'oreille au maximum, j'écoutais la musique que passait le chauffeur, par-dessus le bruit des conversations et commençais à remuer la tête en rythme. C'était un truc assez bizarre mais ça ferait l'affaire. Je descendis à mon arrêt, et rejoignis la maison d'un pas léger, en fredonnant la chanson que j'avais en tête. Je montais sans un mot et remis la musique, en chantant dessus. J'avais jeté mon sac sur mon lit, et je dansais comme une folle dans la pièce, en montant sur les meubles, ou sautant sur le lit. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'exercice moi ! Enfin pour le moment ma chambre suffira.

Durant une grosse demi-heure, je bougeais dans tous les sens, savourant simplement l'impression d'être libre. Enfin, c'était juste une impression, parce que je suis loin d'y être, même si selon la Constitution si, mais on ne va pas chipoter ! Seulement, je me fatiguais vite, et me laissais tomber sur mon lit, en évitant mon sac de justesse. Je soufflais un bon coup, en écoutant la dernière chanson, puis la musique s'éteignit. J'aurais pu mettre un autre cd, mais je laissais le silence envahir la pièce. C'était bigrement calme, et reposant, ça va sans dire ! Alors pourquoi je le dis ? Je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose me dit que si on m'entendait réfléchir, on rigolerait bien. Enfin pas moi, parce que je ne vais pas me moquer de moi-même, ça serait encore plus ridicule ! Quoique l'autodérision, c'est sympa aussi. Allez c'est décidé, le jour où quelqu'un m'entend penser, je ris avec lui. Ou elle, allez savoir, après tout ! Je songeais surtout aux dernières semaines. J'avais pas mal révisé, comme chaque année, mais pourtant ce n'était pas pareil. Habituellement, j'étais avec Sierra et durant nos pauses on discutait de tout, alors que là, j'étais toujours seule. Bon, sauf cet après-midi. Au fait, pourquoi ais-je fuis Mélodie ainsi ? Héhé, bonne question. Je l'aime bien, elle est sympa mais… Je ne sais pas, y a quelque chose qui ne passe plus. C'est dommage d'ailleurs, parce que Nate semble conquis, et donc il risque de ne pas apprécier que je n'aime pas sa copine. Ça va créer un froid entre nous et je ne veux pas ! Parce que j'aime bien, non j'adore discuter avec lui, ou juste l'écouter parler. Il est tellement gentil, et protecteur, enfin ça, j'imagine que c'est normal. Si je n'avais qu'un grand frère et que du jour au lendemain, je devenais la grande sœur de quelqu'un, je serais très protectrice. Bon je le suis déjà, envers moi-même, et aussi envers eux ! La preuve, je pourrais déprimer à mort à cause de cette fichue affaire de tribunal, jamais je leur en parlerais. Pas envie de leur plomber le moral ! Même si du coup, j'aurais personne à qui en parler, ce n'était pas grave. J'ai bien vécue deux ans sans en parler, je peux bien tenir jusque Noël, vu que d'après maître Danel, ça sera fini pour les fêtes, peut-être avant si on a de la chance, mais j'en ai jamais eu donc… J'entendis frapper à la porte mais refusais d'ouvrir. Si mes parents n'étaient pas là, la personne repasserait. Enfin devrait repasser ! Or de question que je bouge. Je suis bien là, à penser, allongée sur mon lit. A priori, j'étais seule à la maison, puisque personne n'alla répondre. Au revoir inconnu, ravie de ta visite ! Tu m'excuses mais je préfère rester seule. Alors Inch'Alla ! Je fermais les yeux, dans le but d'écouter les bruits de la rue quand mon portable sonna. Et flûte ! Je décrochais en voyant que c'était Shane, et lui demandais ce qu'il voulait. Bah oui, je suis chez moi, quelle question, non mais y a que lui pour me poser des questions pareilles ! Ah double flûte, c'était lui qui venait de frapper en bas. Je raccrochais après lui avoir promis que je descendais lui ouvrir, ce que je fis naturellement. Il entra et me demanda pourquoi j'étais partie si vite ? Bonne question, pourquoi donc ? Parce que voir Mélodie tout le temps commence à m'énerver ? Mauvaise réponse, vu qu'il risque de le répéter à Nate, et je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne d'elle à cause de moi, ou de moi à cause d'elle. Parce que je suis fatiguée ? Faux, j'ai envie de marcher en fait. Parce que j'avais faim ? Pas terrible, on mange que dans deux heures. Pas le choix, il va falloir que j'avoue. Je l'invitais à venir au salon et lui proposa de boire quelque chose. Je nous servis deux sodas, puis m'assis sur le canapé.

« - Je te donne la vraie raison, mais tu ne la répètes pas, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça et je soupirais.

« - J'en ai juste un peu ras la casquette de voir Mélodie dès qu'on sort. Je l'aime bien mais j'avoue, j'aimais bien quand on était que quatre ! Dès qu'on est un chiffre impair, y a quelqu'un qui est seul, à écouter les deux conversations. Bon souvent, c'est moi, mais je fais exprès de ne rien dire, donc ce n'est pas pareil. Encore Jason ou toi, grimaçais-je, aviez aussi une fille en vue, ça pourrait être sympa, quoique, mais là… Mais je ne veux pas que Nate m'en veuille, donc je ne dis rien. Ils finiront ensemble, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

« - T'es jalouse en fait, s'amusa-t-il.

« - Jalouse de quoi ? De l'intérêt que Nate porte à Mélodie ? Non, du tout ! Elle m'a l'air d'être honnête et de ne pas vous parler juste pour être plus populaire, donc ça va.

Il ne dit rien, mais je vis qu'il avait compris, ou en tout cas, qu'il en donnait l'impression. Ça me convenait pour le moment. Il resta une heure pendant laquelle nous discutâmes de chose et d'autre. Il me promit même de réviser avec moi, le week-end prochain. Quitte à ce qu'on s'enferme dans une pièce, où il n'y a que ça à faire. Je souris, en arguant que dans une bibliothèque, il n'y a pas d'autre chose à faire, mais qu'il avait quand même trouvé le moyen de rien faire pendant plusieurs heures, et il rit de bon cœur.

Lorsqu'il partit, je le raccompagnais jusqu'à la porte, quand il me demanda :

« - Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais dit, que pensais-tu de nous, au début ?

« - Je te répondrais quand tu passeras une après-midi à bosser sans t'arrêter ! Enfin à réviser, sans prendre de pause.

Il eut une mine effrayée, durant quelques secondes avant de sourire, et d'accepter le marché. Marché qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Selon Nate, Jason et lui avaient beaucoup de mal à rester le nez dans les bouquins, plus de trois heures d'affilés.

Une fois seule, je remontais, bosser encore un peu, mais je n'en avais plus envie. Je me forçais cependant, puisque je m'étais promise de boucler le programme d'anglais ce week-end, même si j'avais bien avancé en biologie.

La semaine suivante fut encore plus studieuse que les autres. Lundi, après nos cours, Nate nous avait tous invité à réviser chez lui, et seule Mélodie et moi avions répondu présente, au départ, puis Shane s'était joint à nous, au grand étonnement de tout le monde, je dois le dire. Le lendemain, il nous a invités, à son tour, à réviser chez lui, ce qui étonna encore plus. Jason se moqua en arguant que s'il continuait, il allait se mettre à faire jour en pleine nuit, mais il vint réviser avec nous. Sauf moi, qui étais venue qu'après dix-huit heures, logique, mais habitant le plus près, j'avais eu une excuse pour rester plus longtemps, ce qui les avait tous fait sourire, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, je pense. Enfin, je ne m'étais pas attardée sur ce point, préférant terminer le programme de Civilisation de seconde pour passer à celui de l'année dernière. Je n'avais jamais autant révisé de ma vie, mais j'appréciais. Le lendemain, Mélodie nous proposa de venir chez elle, mais mes parents m'avaient demandé de rentrer directement, et j'avais été obligé de refuser. Enfin, cela dit, j'aurais préféré. Margaret ayant prévenu tout le monde de l'affaire, beaucoup de personne dans notre famille appelait pour me poser des questions, afin de savoir si c'était vrai ou non, et d'autre, juste pour me dire qu'ils étaient avec moi. Autant dire que je redoutais que le téléphone sonne. Mais je n'en parlais pas aux garçons. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne voulais pas les ennuyer avec mes problèmes, mais lorsque j'arrivais jeudi, la mine fatiguée, et les yeux légèrement tristes, ils le remarquèrent aussitôt. Papa m'ayant accompagné, Shane n'avait pas pu me demander ce que j'avais, ce qui m'avait laissé un temps de repos. Sauf que voilà, maintenant j'étais face à eux quatre, et oui Mélodie est encore là, et ils me harcelaient de questions, pour connaître la raison de mon état de fatigue.

« - Mais, j'ai rien à la fin ! Juste fatiguée, c'est tout !

« - Arrête, t'as ta tête des mauvais jours. Celle qu'on voit rarement, ceci dit ! En fait la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, ta tante était présente, dit Jason.

Je réagis aussitôt et le fusillais des yeux.

« - Et alors ? J'ai bien le droit d'en avoir marre ! Tu crois que c'est simple à gérer et bien détrompe-toi ! J'en ai marre ! Tout le monde appelle ! Hier, je suis restée au téléphone avec une de mes tante jusqu'à quatre heures du mat'. D'où mon état de fatigue d'accord !

« - Comment ça, demanda Shane.

« - Lâchez-moi les baskets !

Sur ces mots, je m'éloignais. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais détester quand ils jouaient au grand frère inspecteur de police ! Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bio et attendis sagement, et seule, que le prof ouvre. J'en profitais même pour réviser une leçon de math datant de ma première. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, enfin la première, et que monsieur Sondi ouvrit la salle, je m'y engouffrais, et m'installais à ma place. Je sortis rapidement mes affaires, puis replongeais dans mon livre. Je sentis, plus que je ne vis, Nate s'installer sans un mot, embrassant juste ma tempe, puis deux fois ma joue, avant de chuchoter :

« - Le premier vient de Shane, les deux autres de Jay et moi ! Oh et ton voisin a ajouté et là je cite, ne m'en veux pas : « Pourquoi tu nous en as pas parlé ? Je t'ai déjà dit que tu peux tout nous en parler quand tu le souhaites ! Même me réveiller à deux heures en shootant dans ma table de nuit ! » Bon j'avoue que je ne pige pas vraiment, mais il m'a assuré que ça ne serait pas ton cas !

« - Merci Nate ! Le message est passé, mais je… Je n'ai pas envie de vous casser le moral avec ça, et puis Mélodie est toujours avec nous, c'est difficile d'en parler sachant qu'elle n'est au courant de rien !

« - Je vois ! Dans ce cas, dis-nous une phrase qu'on peut comprendre que tous les trois, et on s'arrangera pour l'éloigner sans qu'elle ne le sente ! Tu sais que je l'aime bien, mais je t'aime encore plus, petite sœur. Tu passeras toujours avant les autres !

La sonnerie retentit et je lui souris avant de fermer mon livre. J'écoutais donc le prof nous raconter un truc que je savais déjà, et quand la sonnerie retentit, je le pris dans mes bras.

« - Merci de prendre soin de moi, grand frère ! Fais-moi penser à remercier les deux autres, tout à l'heure.

Il acquiesça en souriant, et je rangeais mes affaires, alors que le prof nous signalait qu'aussi mignon que l'amour puisse être à notre âge, il avait un autre cours à donner. Des fois, je le hais, je vous jure ! Les joues brûlantes, je sortis rejoindre mon cours de math. Durant la leçon, je repensais à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Réfléchissant à une phrase codée, je souris en trouvant rapidement.

Je les rejoignis tous à la pause et prit Jason dans mes bras, vu que Shane était occupé avec les volatiles et le remerciais de son bisou.

« - Ah mais quand tu veux, assura-t-il.

« - Et bé, on dirait que tu vas mieux miss, sourit Mélodie.

« - Et oui ! Il suffit de pas grand-chose. Ah Shane, tu tombes bien ! T'as réussi à t'éloigner du nid ?

« - Comme tu vois, sourit-il en se souvenant sûrement de l'image que j'avais eue lors de notre dernière sortie à la patinoire. Alors que puis-je pour toi ?

« - Toi ? Rien, mais moi je te dois un câlin ! Et un grand merci, dis-je avant de le prendre contre moi.

Il me rendit mon étreinte, et je souris. Seulement celui-ci perdit de son intensité, quand Jason me demanda la raison de ma mauvaise humeur.

« - Dylan, fut ma seule réponse.

« - Ton ex-copain ?

« - Pas vraiment, soupirais-je. C'est plus compliqué que ça. Beaucoup plus !

« - Et ça me regarde pas ? D'accord, je note ! Quand tu parleras de lui, je saurais que je ne suis pas concernée, dit-elle en soupirant.

Je fronçais les sourcils, avec la nette impression qu'elle semblait vouloir me pousser à la confidence. Comme je fus la seule à le ressentir ainsi, je ne dis rien, et les écoutais parler, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie me prévienne que mon cours d'anglais allait commencer. Je m'éloignais rapidement, et rejoignis ma salle. L'heure fut agréable, et je souris en songeant que j'avais des amis géniaux. Seulement, je déchantais vite durant le cours de boxe. Ma partenaire, passa l'essentiel du cours à me poser des questions sur Dylan, et lorsque le cours se termina, je soupirais. Elle s'habilla rapidement et proposa de m'attendre. Arguant que j'avais un truc à faire avant, je lui proposais de partir devant, ce qu'elle fit, en m'assurant qu'elle réserverait une table. J'acquiesçais et lorsqu'elle fut partie, je soupirais. Bon débarras, si vous voulez mon avis ! Je sortis tranquillement, et notais que les garçons avaient presque terminé de faire la queue. Quant à Mélodie, je suppose qu'elle était déjà assise puisque je ne la vis pas. Bon reste à prier que ça fonctionne. J'avais promis aux garçons, et surtout à Shane, que s'il y avait un problème, je leur en parlerais, mais je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre donc, lorsque mon plateau fut payé, je m'assis à ma table de quatre, zappant volontairement, leur signe de main. J'aurais voulu manger avec eux, mais pas avec elle. Mon meilleur ami se plaça face à moi, et commença son repas, sans dire un mot, puis il ne tint plus et me demanda pourquoi je m'exilais.

« - Tu veux peut-être être seule ?

« - Non, c'est juste que… Le cours de boxe a été épuisant pour mes nerfs, et j'ai besoin de faire le vide, si je veux pas être convoquée chez le principal, parce que j'aurais cogné quelqu'un !

« - Toi ? Cogner ? Tu veux dire, pour faire mal, demanda-t-il choqué. A qui donc ? T'es incapable de faire du mal, t'es bien trop douce et gentille !

« - Mélodie, grognais-je.

Il devint sérieux d'un coup, et me demanda ce qu'elle avait fait. Soupirant, je lui racontais l'interrogatoire que j'avais subi, puis lui demandais de ne rien dire à notre ami.

« - Ecoute Nate semble l'adorer, je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit malheureux à cause de moi ! C'est pour ça que je me suis éloignée ce midi ! Pour qu'il ne voie pas les regards noirs que j'évite de lui lancer depuis tout à l'heure.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, puis Jason arriva. Il me demanda pourquoi je restais dans mon coin, mais avant que j'ouvre la bouche, Shane s'en chargea lui relatant que c'était à cause de Mélodie, avant de lui promettre de tout lui raconter durant leur cours commun de math. Je soupirais, puis ayant fini de manger, me levais. Je voulais réviser encore un peu, avant d'aller en Civilisation. Ils me suivirent, et je leurs demandais pourquoi ils ne restaient pas avec Nate.

« - Oh, visiblement, ils sont trop occupés à se regarder dans les yeux, pour s'apercevoir de notre absence, se moqua notre comique.

Je souris tristement. Décidément, j'allais devoir la supporter longtemps à mon avis. D'accord, mais qu'elle ne me harcèle plus sinon ça va barder ! Ils finirent par nous rejoindre et j'évitais consciencieusement de la regarder, préférant les écouter parler, en observant le sol. A un moment, je sentis la main de Shane chercher la mienne, puis entrelacer nos doigts. Je levais le nez tranquillement, et vis qu'il semblait concentrer dans sa conversation, parlant de musique, avec Nate. Avait-il agi inconsciemment ? Je décidais de laisser faire ! De toute façon, j'aimais bien sentir sa main dans la mienne. Je suis ridicule ? Et alors ! Le ridicule n'a jamais tué, j'en suis une preuve vivante. Oh bravo Mitchie, c'est fin ! Malgré moi, je souris, à mes propres pensées, puis mis mes mains, et celle de mon meilleur ami, dans ma poche. Lorsqu'il commença à délasser nos doigts, je soupirais tristement. A priori, il n'en avait pas eu conscience. Dommage ! Je lâchais donc sa main, supposant qu'il voulait mettre sa main ailleurs mais, souriant, il reprit ma main, comme si la sienne était un animal sauvage, qui mangerait la mienne. Souriant, je tentais de me défaire de son emprise, et bientôt un rude combat s'engagea dans ma poche. Ridicule, oui je sais ! J'avais complètement oublié que les autres étaient là, et quand Jason nous demanda de nous calmer, en nous traitant d'enfant, je ris de bon cœur, malgré le rouge de mes joues. Shane finit par remettre sa main à l'air libre, arguant qu'il faisait chaud dans ma savane, et je fis mine d'être vexée.

Le reste de la journée, et de la semaine passa rapidement. Vendredi, alors que j'étais chez moi, je leur proposais qu'on révise ensemble, s'ils le souhaitaient, et Shane fut le premier à accepter, puisqu'il sonnait à la porte, alors que je recevais juste l'accord de Nate. Jason ne pouvait pas, puisqu'il devait garder ses sœurs. Nous restâmes donc tous les trois, à bosser, puis mes parents rentèrent. Ils partirent peu avant le repas, et une fois seule, j'aidais mes parents à mettre la table, et à faire notre dîner. Ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas cuisiné, dis donc. Je passais la soirée avec eux, les écoutant parler, donnant mon avis de temps à autre, avant de monter me coucher. La journée avait été rude, puisque j'avais évité Mélodie au maximum, ce qui avait éveillé les soupçons de Nate, forcément. Prions donc qu'il oublie ce détail à notre prochaine rencontre.

Une nouvelle semaine passa, ressemblant à s'y méprendre aux autres. C'était notre petite routine. De temps à autre, Shane me prenait la main, durant nos balades, et entrelaçait nos doigts. Et ce simple détail me faisait sourire comme une bienheureuse. Mars se terminait lentement, et un samedi alors que nous étions dans le salon des parents de Shane, Jason soupira. Depuis quelques jours, je voyais moins Mélodie, et même si ça me soulageais, je me demandais pourquoi. Mais hors de question de poser la question, pour le moment.

« - J'en ai marre ! On fait une pause, pitié, supplia-t-il en joignant ses mains comme pour prier.

« - Jay ! On a commencé y a à peine une heure, souffla Nate.

Il soupira très bruyamment, mais reprit ses cours. Je levais les yeux et observais la pièce. Il était dans un fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux, et Nate était sur l'autre, sauf qu'il avait un bloc à côté où il prenait des notes ou faisait des fiches de révisions. Quant à Shane, il partageait le canapé avec moi, chacun d'un côté. Soufflant doucement, j'allongeais mes jambes, le nez sur mon ouvrage, et me rétractais quand je sentis une autre paire de pied. Décidément, mon meilleur ami laisse toujours traîner ses pieds là où je veux mettre les miens. Comme l'autre fois à la bibliothèque, il prit mes chevilles dans ses mains et les posa sur ses cuisses sans parler. C'est d'ailleurs tout juste s'il avait levé les yeux de son cahier, et je souris. La classe ! Je secouais la tête et me replongeais dans mon ouvrage.

Deux heures plus tard, je craquais.

« - Pitié, une pause ! Mon cerveau sature !

« - Déjà, s'étonnèrent-ils.

« - Euh ouais, contrairement à certains, je ne fais que ça de mes journées, je ne joue même plus de guitare, donc je sature de plus en plus rapidement ! J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser avec tout ce bourrage de crâne !

« - Si on allait au ciné ? Y a Une arnaque presque parfaite*, ça a l'air pas mal, proposa Nate.

« - Euh, Mitchie ne risque pas d'apprécier, si les héros ne meurent pas à la fin, se moqua mon meilleur ami.

« - Hey ! C'est archi faux ! J'aime bien aussi les films où tout le monde reste en vie ! Ça parle de quoi ton truc ?

Jason me raconta le synopsis, et je sautais presque du canapé, pour y aller. En fait, j'aurais même été d'accord pour aller faire du saut en parachute. Je voulais me vider la tête point. Nous rangeâmes tous nos livres, dans nos sacs, avant de filer au cinéma. Durant le trajet, je scrutais, le plus discrètement possible, le visage de Shane. Il semblait bien là, dans le bus, en entendant Michael Jackson chanter _Thriller_.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le ciné, la séance précédente allait bientôt se terminer. Nous achetâmes donc nos places, puis Nate fit une razzia de pop corn et de coca. Je grimaçais. Pas que je n'aimais pas mais bon, maman avait toujours été stricte question nourriture, donc le pop corn et tout ce qui contenait trop de sucre, ou de sel étaient limite prohibés dans la famille. Autant dire que lorsque j'ai avoué aux garçons, y a pas si longtemps, que lorsque que j'avais mangé dans un fast-food, avec eux, l'autre fois, c'était la première fois, ils avaient ris. Mais c'était limite gênant ! Je me faisais l'effet d'une Marsienne qui découvre la vie sur Terre. C'est super désagréable ! Enfin bref, pour en revenir au pop corn, je n'étais, étrangement, pas fan ! De toute façon, j'étais plus légumes qu'autre chose ! Sauf peut-être pour les cerises, mais bon !

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, nous entrâmes dans la salle, et Jason, qui ouvrait la marche, prit place au milieu de la salle, et du rang ! Nate se plaça à ses côtés, puis moi et Shane. Durant les annonces, et les pubs, je discutais avec Nate de notre programme de révision, ce qui fit soupirer les deux autres. J'avais en effet prévue d'aller à la bibliothèque rapidement pour reprendre quelques bouquins, et il proposa de m'accompagner. J'acquiesçais, ravie de savoir que j'allais passer un peu de temps avec lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, la salle fut noire, et l'écran s'alluma. Je regardais donc, les bandes annonces passer, n'écoutant pas spécialement. Le film finit par démarrer et je plongeais dedans. Ou du moins, j'essayais, mais sans grand succès. En fait, j'adore Marc Ruffalo, surtout dans Et si c'était vrai mais là, j'avais beaucoup de mal à suivre. Soupirant, je m'affalais sur mon siège, puis timidement cherchais la main de Shane. Habituellement, c'était toujours lui qui prenait l'initiative de ce genre de geste. Je finis par la localiser. Il était appuyé sur l'accoudoir qu'il ne partageait avec personne, et son autre main était dans la pliure de son coude, alors que son menton reposait tranquillement dans le creux de sa main. J'allais renoncer quand il se tourna vers moi. Se penchant à mon oreille, il chuchota :

« - Que puis-je pour toi, cygneau ?

Tiens un nouveau surnom ! Avait-il potassé une encyclopédie d'horticulture pour le trouver celui-là ? Bon je ne vais pas me plaindre, le cygne est un très bel oiseau, donc être appelé comme un bébé cygne est mignon.

« - Rien, soufflais-je sur le même ton. Je voulais juste… Prendre ta main !

Il n'ajouta rien, mais me tendit son bras. Souriant, j'emmêlais mes doigts aux siens, et soupirais. Voilà qui était mieux. A présent, j'allais pouvoir regarder le film, même si je risquais de ne pas tout comprendre ! Durant la séance, je posais ma tête sur son épaule, et lorsque le mot de la fin apparu sur l'écran, je soupirais. Me redressant, je me tordis le cou dans l'autre sens, puis me levais sans lâcher sa main. A ce propos, pourquoi à la fin des films, on le précise ? Je sais pas, au début, ce n'est pas marqué « Début » pourquoi alors marque-t-on « fin », à la fin ? On s'en doute que c'est la fin, puisque le générique apparaît. Encore une question à laquelle, je n'aurais aucune réponse. Les garçons m'imitèrent et Jason nous demanda notre avis, tout en sortant. J'avoue pour ma part, que j'avais aimé au final ! Pour ce que j'en avais vu, ceci dit. Mais je gardais la fin de cette réponse, pour moi. Quand nous fûmes dehors, Shane proposa qu'on aille boire un truc quelque part, et tout le monde accepta. Un peu de repos ne fera pas de mal à nos neurones. Nous prîmes donc le chemin du Colibri. C'était notre repère !

Une fois arrivé, nous montâmes à l'étage, loin des vitres, et commença alors un débat sur le film. La serveuse nous apporta nos consommations, et eut un petit sourire en tendant à Jason son verre. On dirait qu'il plait ! A quelqu'un en dehors du lycée, j'entends. Elle n'a pas l'air méchante ! Ouais, c'est ce que j'avais dit de Mélodie, et à présent, je regrettais sincèrement de l'avoir invité à manger avec nous. Soudain, il nous regarda, suspicieusement.

« - Pourquoi vous avez un sourire de bienheureux collé au visage depuis tout à l'heure ?

« - Jason, soupira Nate. Tu n'as pas vu qu'ils ne se sont pas lâchés la main depuis qu'on est sorti de la salle ?

« - Jusque là rien d'anormal, ils sont toujours en train de se tenir la main, ou de se faire des câlins !

« - Ouais, mais habituellement, leurs doigts ne sont pas _tendrement_ enlacés, et Shane ne caresse pas la zone entre le pouce et l'index, de son pouce, ajouta perfidement notre ami.

Je rougis jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, et histoire de me mettre sans doute encore plus mal à l'aise, mon meilleur ami leva nos mains, ce qui fit que Jason acquiesça, et embrassa le dos de ma main. Si c'était possible, je crois que mes joues se seraient enflammées. Vous savez, de vraies flammes et tout. Au lieu de ça, je rougis encore plus, et plongeais dans mon verre, sous les rires des trois. Ah ouais d'accord, en plus ils se fichent de moi ? Sympa les copains ! Quand ils se furent calmés, je posais une question qui m'obsédait depuis quelques jours.

« - Dites, vous vous êtes disputés avec Mélodie ? Je demande parce qu'elle ne mange plus avec nous, grimaçais-je, et on révise même sans elle !

« - En fait, non ! Disons que pour faire simple, on s'est aperçue qu'elle n'était pas aussi gentille qu'elle le faisait croire, résuma Shane.

« - Je lui ai raconté certains trucs, comme le ras le bol d'avoir autant de filles sur notre dos, comme Shane a du te le dire. Sauf que toi tu n'es pas allée le dire à toutes ! Et ça, c'est le plus sympa ! Je ne regrette pas de ne pas lui avoir confié d'autres trucs beaucoup plus perso.

« - Et moi donc ! Heureusement que je ne lui rien raconté sur Dylan, contrairement à ses attentes, murmurais-je pour moi.

Il me regarda sans comprendre, et je me mordis la lèvre. Visiblement, Shane avait tenu sa promesse et n'avait rien dit de mon harcèlement. Les joues rouges, je le lui confiais et il soupira avant de décréter que pour lui, les filles s'étaient terminées.

« - Au moins jusqu'aux vacances, assura-t-il en souriant juste après.

* * *

><p>* : Bon, quand j'ai écrit cette fic, il sortait tout juste au cinéma hein, maintenant, j'en sais rien ! Je ne sais même pas s'il est bien !<p>

Et voilà, c'est tout ! Finalement, je retire Mélodie du jeu ! On verra bien si je vais le laisser seul ou pas ! J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ! Pour ma part, j'avoue me poser la même question « Pourquoi le précise-t-on que c'est la fin d'un film ? » On n'est pas stupides, si le second générique apparaît, c'est que c'est terminé, mdr !

Miss Tagada (L)


	27. Dernière ligne droite

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Désolée pour le retard du post. Pour une fois il m'incombe entièrement puisque **chris87** me l'a donné mardi ou mercredi soir, bref en avance donc… _Anyway_, je vous raconte pas ma vie, vous vous ennuieriez presqu'autant que moi quand le gars que j'ai croisé en promenant mon chien m'a raconté la sienne… _Anyway_, voilà le nouveau chapitre avec le come-back de Mélodie et un moment que… Vous allez adorer Moi c'est mon chapitre préféré ! ^^ Merci tout beaucoup à **Solen** (Hey miss. Désolée pour les révisions de mes persos. Tu parles d'une pause… Heureusement celui-là devrait te plaire. On ne parle pas ou presque de révisions ^^ Mdrr je le savais que ça serait moins cool quand tu lirais que plus de chapitre c'est plus d'attente lool C'est vrai qu'ils sont vraiment mignon tous les deux à se tourner autour… Même si c'est frustrant de les voir aussi idiot ^^ Ouais perso j'adore l'idée de se battre dans une savane de poche ^^. Pour le mot « fin » à la fin des films j'abandonne, j'ai plusieurs théories mais à ce qu'il paraît elles ne tiennent pas debout donc… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous), **Jessica54540** (Salut ma petite capricieuse. Ce chapitre devrait te faire tenir jusqu'au prochain lool Bon soyons sérieux, si Mélodie ne convient pas à Nate, je le mets avec qui ? Une idée ? ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous), **nouna** et **Jeni Kat** pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections sont de **chris87**

**PS** : Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

**Chapitre 26**

Nate m'avait prévenu, je ne pouvais donc pas prétendre le contraire, mais là, j'avoue… Je suis complètement dépassée ! Hier encore, on allait tous les quatre au cinéma, et aujourd'hui, soit un mois plus tard, il ne reste que huit semaines avant les examens. Où sont passés les jours ? Il doit y avoir un trou noir quelque part, ce n'est pas possible ! On a été mis en pause, c'est impossible autrement. Ou alors, je me suis tellement plongée dans le monde des révisions que je n'ai rien vu ? C'est plus plausible comme explication ! Il s'est passé tellement de choses ces dernières semaines. Tout d'abord, j'ai été voir ce fichu juge d'instruction qui a pris ma déposition, et lue celle que j'ai faite auprès de l'inspecteur… Mac quelque chose ! Mc Gregor ! C'est ça, Lieutenant Mc Gregor. Enfin bref, et suite à ça, Maître Danel a déposé le dossier complet qui a terminé, sur le bureau du parquet. Toute la famille, probablement prévenue par Margaret, a téléphoné pour prévenir qu'ils viendraient au tribunal. Ça va mettre de l'ambiance, je le sens ! Enfin ça, c'était les mauvaises nouvelles. Sinon, Jason s'est mis en tête de séduire la serveuse du Colibri. Ce qui fait, qu'il est souvent là-bas, parfois on l'accompagne, d'autres fois on les laisse seuls. Quand Abby ne vient pas ! De son côté, Nate semble se remettre plutôt bien de la trahison, si je peux dire, de Mélodie, même si j'ai l'impression qu'ils me cachent la vraie raison. Enfin, je suis trop prise par ma vie pour creuser ce point, pour le moment. Je viens de recevoir une lettre du tribunal. Le procès, enfin l'audience, aura lieu le lendemain de mon dernier examen, si ce n'est pas cool ça ? J'adore ! Triple dose de stress, quoi. Oui, je sais, je suis nulle quand il s'agit de manier l'ironie mais bon. Je vais devoir bosser encore plus qu'avant, si je veux pouvoir arriver zen, ou le moins stressée possible, pour mes exam'. Vraiment le pied !

Soupirant, je remontais dans ma chambre. J'avais prévue de faire un tour au parc, histoire de décompresser, mais c'est genre, plus possible du tout ! Je posais la lettre, la convocation sur mon bureau, prit mon ordinateur portable, deux bouquins, et retournais en bas.

« - Je sors ! Je vais au parc Neumeier, annonçais-je à la cantonade avant de sortir.

Le parc n'étant pas trop loin, je me passais de bus, ou de tout autre moyen de transport, qui exigerait que j'enlève mes chaussures ou que je quitte le sol. J'y vais à pied ! Il me fallut un peu plus de dix minutes pour y arriver, et dix autres pour trouver un endroit à l'ombre pour réviser sans que mon cerveau ne prenne feu. Je m'assis au sol, et sortis mes livres, ainsi que mon ordi. Heureusement que j'avais rechargé la batterie hier, dis donc. J'aurais aimé mettre de la musique, mais si je voulais travailler sérieusement, j'allais devoir me passer de bruit de fond. De toute façon, un groupe d'ado faisait une bataille d'eau pas loin, leurs rires me serviraient, de fond sonore. Je soupirais et plongeais, sans grande joie, dans mes cours d'anglais.

Je révisais, pendant une heure, sans relâche quand une ombre se matérialisa devant moi. En fait, j'aurais pu ne pas la voir, si le soleil n'avait pas bougé. J'étais au soleil à présent et les rires avaient cessé. Je levais les yeux et arquais un sourcil.

« - Ok, vous me suivez ? Sinon comment pouviez-vous savoir que j'étais là ?

« - On l'ignorait, avoua Jason en se laissant tomber à côté de moi. On sort de notre répète, et on a eu envie de faire une pause avant d'attaquer les bouquins. Et toi ? Tu révisais, j'imagine ?

« - On peut rien te cacher, souris-je en désignant mes deux bouquins.

Les deux autres sourirent et s'installèrent également. Soupirant, j'éteignis mon portable et repris la parole :

« - Alors avec ta serveuse, ça avance ?

« - Elle s'appelle Taya, tu sais !

« - Euh non, j'avoue que je l'ignorais, soupirais-je.

« - Mitchie, te vexe pas, mais tu étais où ces dernières semaines, me demanda Nate. Il n'a que ce nom à la bouche ! Taya, ceci, Taya cela, se moqua-t-il.

« - A priori, j'étais pas là, dis-je les joues rouges. Bref, avec Taya donc, ça avance ?

Il eut un petit sourire, et enchaîna sur une question à laquelle, je ne m'attendais pas, venant de lui en tout cas. De Shane oui, puisque nous évoquions souvent le sujet, mais ce n'était pas le cas avec les deux autres.

« - Alors au fait, petite fille, que pensais-tu de nous, au début ?

« - Hein ? Répète ta question, demandais-je abasourdie.

« - Tu l'as très bien comprise petit oiseau, s'amusa mon meilleur ami. Tu refuses de me donner la réponse dès que je te la demande, alors je leur en ai parlé, et on a décidé de procéder à un harcèlement intensif.

« - Donc soit, tu passes à table, soit on va chercher les mots au fond de ta gorge, rit Jason.

Voilà qui est rassurant ! Avant que vous me demandiez, oui, c'est encore de l'ironie. Je les regardais tous les trois sans trop comprendre, puis sans ajouter un mot, genre j'en avais dit depuis la menace de Jason, je pris un livre, l'ouvris, et replongeais dans mes révisions. Enfin, c'était mon intention, jusqu'à ce que Shane me prenne mon bouquin.

« - Rends-moi ça, dis-je sérieuse.

« - Réponds à la question ! Tu l'avais promis, si je bossais toute une après-midi, ce que j'ai fait, à plusieurs reprises, donc… A table !

« - Finalement, je retire ce que je dis souvent ! T'es plus mon meilleur ami. Maintenant rends-moi mon livre, ajoutais-je en tentant de m'empêcher de sourire.

« - Mitchie, ne le prends pas mal, mais tu fais des pauses de temps à autre, demanda Nate.

« - Des pauses ? Entre quoi et quoi ?

« - Les cours et les révisions ? Non, parce que tu sembles… Fatiguée !

« - Blafarde, ajouta Jason.

« - Avec un teint de malade, précisa mon meilleur ami.

« - C'est bon, j'ai compris l'idée générale, soupirais-je. Oui, je prends des pauses, mais je… J'ai envie d'être tranquille avec ce point afin de mieux appréhender la suite. Comme le procès, ajoutais-je devant leurs mines inquisitrices.

« - T'as pas de nouvelles, demanda Nate intrigué.

« - Non.

Pourquoi je mentais ? Je n'en sais rien ! Je n'avais sûrement pas envie de leur saper le moral ! Ou alors, je voulais gérer ça toute seule. Toujours est-il que je ne dis rien à propos de la date qui approchait, et après avoir soupiré, je leur dévoilais l'information qu'ils voulaient tant.

« - Bon, je vous raconte, mais d'une, ne m'en voulez pas, et de deux, tu me rends mon bouquin, après, c'est clair ?

Ils acquiescèrent tout sourire, et je soufflais.

« - Au début, je savais peu de choses. Vous étiez appréciés. Deux jours après, vous m'énerviez. A cause du club d'horticulture, expliquais-je devant leurs mines stupéfaites. Elles parlaient de vous chaque matin. Sans même vous voir, je savais comment vous étiez habillés, dans quel ordre vous étiez arrivés, avec qui, et même le nombre de pas que vous aviez faits. Oui, bon j'exagère, j'avoue. Et après, vous m'énerviez, enfin surtout toi, dis-je en regardant Shane à toujours vouloir me connaître, me poser des questions, faire tes monologues tout seul, ce genre de chose quoi ! Et puis finalement, j'ai changé d'avis comme on s'en doute !

« - C'est pas si terrible en fait. Pour la peine, je te rends ton livre.

Je le remerciais d'un sourire et m'apprêtais à l'ouvrir, quand il posa sa main à plat sur la couverture. Soupirant, je levais les yeux vers lui.

« - Quoi _encore_ ?

« - Je te le rends, j'ai jamais dit que tu allais travailler. Range tout ça, on va faire un tour. T'as besoin de te vider la tête !

J'aurais pu refuser mais, bizarrement, je n'en avais pas envie. Haussant les épaules, je m'exécutais et pris la main que Jason me tendait, sans aucune hésitation. Et dire que j'avais flippé le jour où Shane avait eu ce geste pour la première fois. Qu'il est loin le temps de la rentrée. Je les écoutais parler de leur musique, ou de Taya. Effectivement, elle revient souvent dans la conversation ! Enfin, bizarrement, ça ne me dérange pas tellement. Peut-être parce que je ne la vois pas tellement, ceci dit. Lorsque nous passâmes devant le marchand de sucreries en tout genre, je me stoppais et leur proposais d'acheter des glaces. Quand j'eus tout payé, pour les remercier de m'avoir tiré de mes bouquins, nous reprîmes notre route, en parlant gaiement. Sauf que je ne dois pas être normale, puisque le fait de voir mon meilleur ami, manger sa crème glacé, me tordit le ventre. Etrange, vous avez dit ? Moi, je dis vraiment bizarre et encore, c'est en dessous de la vérité ! Dès que j'eus terminée la mienne, je grimaçais.

« - Bon, je vous laisse, je rentre.

« - Déjà, s'étonna Nate.

« - J'avoue les doigts poisseux qui collent, j'apprécie moyennement.

« - Et si je te fournis le moyen d'avoir les mains propres, tu restes, demanda Shane.

J'acquiesçais, en sachant que c'était impossible, à moins qu'il se balade avec du savon dans sa poche. Je pris peur lorsqu'il échangea un regard avec Jason. Avant même que je n'ai l'occasion de faire un pas de plus, ils me portèrent, et s'avancèrent vers le lac.

« - Ah non ! Les garçons soyez sympas ! J'ai mon portable, et les bouquins de la bibliothèque avec moi. Si vous me jetez dans l'eau, vous allez devoir tout repayer, je vous préviens, et ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air.

« - Lâchez-là, rit Nate.

Etrangement ils obtempérèrent, et je retrouvais le sol avec joie. Je voulus remercier mon sauveur du moment, mais il retourna sa veste plus vite que je ne change d'avis. Il me prit mon sac, et les deux autres me reprirent dans leurs bras. J'eus beau me débattre comme un diable, promettant mille tortures s'ils me jetaient à l'eau, rien n'y fit, et j'entrais rapidement en contact avec le liquide glacé du lac. L'eau sentait mauvais, je vous assure ! Je ne risquais sûrement pas d'avoir les mains propres comme promis. Elles vont juste sentir mauvais, en plus d'être sale. De mieux en mieux !

« - Mitchie, t'es encore vivante, demanda Jason hilare.

De mon côté, je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce. J'étais toujours assise, enfin à moitié allongée, dans l'eau, les mains appuyées derrière moi, les jambes pliées et toute trempée, naturellement. J'adore ma vie, pensais-je en grimaçant. Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes pour me calmer, non parce que j'avais bien envie de leurs faire boire la tasse, ça leur ferait les pieds. Sauf que je ne suis pas violente, en fait ! Habituellement, je me contente de laisser passer, mais _ça_ c'est hors de question. Inquiet, Shane s'accroupit près de l'eau, et me demanda si ça allait. Je me tus encore, et il me tendit la main pour m'aider à sortir. Lorsque, j'en sortis une des miennes, je grimaçais en la voyant recouverte d'une substance verte et gluante. Beurk ! Soupirant, je secouais la tête, et des mèches de cheveux se collèrent sur mon visage. Je secouais ma main, dans l'eau poisseuse, puis prit la sienne. Sauf qu'au dernier moment, je tirais violemment dessus et il se retrouva à faire trempette avec moi. Fière de moi, je me relevais rapidement, et il me regarda étonné.

« - Et dire que j'allais t'aider à sortir !

« - C'était tout à l'heure que j'avais besoin d'un chevalier servant. Maintenant excuse-moi, j'en ai deux autres à qui je dois faire sentir l'odeur de l'eau du lac, chuchotais-je à son oreille.

Il me regarda amusé, et me proposa son aide, arguant que seule, je ne pourrais jamais les coincer. Je réfléchis quelques secondes, puis quand Jason, nous demanda si nous comptions prendre un bain de minuit, j'acceptais son aide. Nous ressortîmes de l'eau, et je décidais de m'occuper de Nate, qui m'avait trahie. Ils étaient assis sur l'herbe, et mon sac était entre eux, bien au sec. A la fin de cet après-midi, ça serait le seul ! Faisant mine de leur avoir pardonné, je m'installais près d'eux et ils eurent le bon goût de me demander si l'eau était bonne. Ils sont comiques en plus. J'adore ! La vengeance ne sera que meilleure. Je laissais courir durant dix minutes, puis nous finîmes par nous relever. Nate devait rentrer. Nous reprîmes, lentement, le chemin emprunté plus tôt, et d'un coup, je le poussais sur sa droite. Ne s'y attendant pas, il tomba dans l'eau, sous les rires de Jason, qui le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Je tapais dans la main de Shane, et leur demandais :

« - Alors elle est bonne, ou pas finalement ?

« - Un peu poisseuse, sourit mon voisin de bio.

Je ris et pour toute réponse, il m'envoya une giclée d'eau. Le regardant les yeux ronds, j'allais poser mon sac pour me venger, quand un rire me stoppa.

« - Et bé, vous sentez atrocement mauvais, tous les quatre !

Les garçons sortirent de l'eau, et je fixais celle qui avait parlé.

« - Mélodie ! C'est un déplaisir de te voir, vraiment.

« - C'est réciproque chérie ! Au fait, je ne t'ai jamais remercié de m'avoir permis d'embrasser Nate ! Alors euh… Merci, dit-elle en me tendant sa main.

Je la fixais deux secondes, puis jetais un œil à Shane. Il semblait agacé plus qu'autre chose. Je pris sa main en souriant, sous le regard étonné de tout le monde.

« - Mais de rien, _princesse_…

Elle voulut retirer sa main, mais je fus plus rapide. Je la tirais vers moi, puis commençais à me débattre pour lui faire faire trempette. Son copain se joignit à la bataille, mais à quatre contre deux, c'était couru. Les garçons m'aidèrent et bientôt deux « ploufs » retentissant se firent entendre.

« - Oh ! Bais tu sens _atrocebent_ bauvais Bélodie, m'exclamais-je en me pinçant le nez.

Elle me fusilla des yeux mais n'ajouta rien. Fière de moi, je lui fis un petit sourire, puis nous repartîmes tranquillement chez nous. Lorsque nous eûmes quitté le parc, Jason se mit à renifler bruyamment. Je le regardais, intriguée.

« - Rien, c'est juste que… Tu commences à grandir, et tu n'auras bientôt plus besoin de nous pour te défendre ! Et cette perspective me rend _atrocement_ triste, dit-il en appuyant sur ce mot.

« - Arrête, tu vas me faire _atrocement_ pleurer, riais-je bientôt suivie des trois garçons.

Une fois calmés, je les regardais tous quelques secondes et repris :

« - Même dans cent cinquante ans, j'aurais toujours besoin de vous trois ! On ne se sépare pas d'un membre de sa famille comme ça, ajoutais-je en claquant des doigts. Tu peux me croire, j'ai essayé !

« - Alors, on sera toujours amis ? Même quand tu seras repartie dans ta ville natale ?

« - J'y retournerais peut-être jamais, soupirais-je. Mais oui, même si j'y retourne, autrement qu'en vacances, vous serez toujours mes trois grands frères ! A la vie, à la mort.

Sur ces belles paroles, j'essayais de les prendre tous les trois dans mes bras, sans grand succès. Ils y mirent du leur, et bientôt, nous nous fîmes le plus grand câlin du monde. J'exagère un peu, mais bon ! Jason fut cependant le premier à s'écarter, à sa manière. Il fit un bon d'un mètre en arrière et inspira une énorme bouffée d'air.

« - Ah, ça fait du bien ! Non, je vous adore, mais vraiment… Mélodie a raison, vous sentez _atrocement_ mauvais !

L'hilarité nous gagna et je dus me pincer les lèvres pour me calmer. Quand ce fut fait, nous partîmes chacun de notre côté ou presque, puisque Shane et moi habitions pratiquement dans la même rue. Le temps qu'on atteigne sa maison, puisqu'il habitait plus près, je l'interrogeais sur un sujet qui me tenait à cœur.

« - Dis-moi, il s'est passé quoi exactement avec Mélodie ? J'ai l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose !

« - Tu vas te vexer si je te dis que c'est pas à moi de t'en parler, mais plutôt à Nate ?

« - Dans l'optique où tu as gardé mon secret super longtemps sans jamais te plaindre, je crois que non. Je ne me fâcherais pas, si tu me dis qu'il faut que je cuisine Nate aux petits oignons !… Tu sais, t'es quelqu'un de bien, finalement ! Le genre de personne qu'il faut connaître. Tu sais garder un secret, tu es super protecteur avec tes amis, gentil comme un bisounours, et c'est toujours plaisant d'être avec toi ! En tout cas, pour moi, ajoutais-je les joues rouges. Tu sembles toujours heureux, et rien ne semble t'atteindre, comme si tu n'avais aucun problème ! En tout cas, tu ne t'es jamais plains auprès de moi !

« - Parce que je n'ai pas trop de raison de me plaindre. Mon plus gros problème, je te l'ai confié, il y a plusieurs semaines. Sinon y a les disputes de mes parents, qui durent deux heures maximum, et ce fichu examen dont tout le monde me rabâche les oreilles !

« - Et tu vas le réussir pour tes parents, parce que tu en vois autant l'utilité que de vendre des glaces au pôle nord !

« - Comment sais-tu ça ?

« - Je le sais, c'est tout. Tu vis pour ta musique et vu l'entrain que tu as pour réviser, j'en ai conclu que tu restais en cours, pour tes parents, et que tu travaillais bien, pour leur faire plaisir !

« - T'as pas tord ! Non, tu as complètement raison en fait ! Et toi ? C'est quoi ta raison ? Pour bosser autant.

« - Harvard, soulignais-je en souriant. J'adorerais y apprendre le métier de psy, et aider les jeunes ! Et quand j'aurais ma licence, vous m'embaucherez, avec les garçons. Je serais votre psy perso, parce qu'il paraît que c'est stressant la vie de star adulée dans le monde entier !

Nous rîmes, moi aux larmes en imaginant les séances de dingues qu'on aurait. Mon rire perdit cependant de son intensité lorsqu'il essuya la larme qui coulait sur ma joue. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue, lorsque sa caresse se fit plus tendre et plus douce. Je le regardais. Il faisait de même mais il avait dans son regard quelque chose que je ne voyais pas habituellement. Je sentis son autre main se poser sur ma taille, et se rapprocher de moi. Son pouce caressait toujours ma joue, descendant jusque sur ma mâchoire, ou remontant vers sur ma tempe. Je ne bougeais pas, ne voulant pas briser ce moment, si agréable. Je me mordis, inconsciemment, la lèvre, et son regard quitta le mien pour les fixer. Je l'imitais lorsqu'il humidifia ses lèvres, avant de regarder ses iris. Doucement, elles revinrent s'accrocher aux miennes. Je finis par sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage, et fermais doucement les yeux. Je sentis mon cœur accélérer, et mes mains devenir moites. Son nez frôla le mien et je souris. Sa main, qui caressait ma joue, alla se nicher dans ma nuque et il inclina doucement ma tête. Je sentis son corps s'approcher du mien. J'étais incapable de faire un geste. Pire encore, j'ignorais quoi faire de mes mains. Lentement, presque trop, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, et les pressa délicatement. Je fus incapable de réagir, et il s'éloigna de moi. J'ouvris les yeux, et sondais son regard, en cherchant à comprendre. Il semblait légèrement triste, et s'éloigna de moi. Quand sa main quitta ma taille, je la rattrapais.

« - Shane, soufflais-je.

« - Ne dis rien, me coupa-t-il en posant son doigt sur mes lèvres. Je m'excuse pour ce baiser ! J'ignore pourquoi, j'ai agi ! J'en avais envie ! Te voir si belle, si joyeuse malgré tout ça, c'est… J'aime voir ton regard s'allumer quand tu me vois, ou quand il sourit à une des blagues de Jason. Le voir devenir sérieux, quand tu lis, ou révises ! Je passe mon temps à m'interdire ce genre de geste, et j'ignore pourquoi ce soir, je n'ai pas pu ! S'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas ! Prends un peu de distance, si tu veux, mais…

« - A toi de te taire, dis-je en faisant le même geste que lui auparavant.

Il s'était éloigné durant son monologue, et sa main avait quitté la mienne. Sans réfléchir, je lui tendis la mienne, comme il l'avait si souvent fait, pour moi.

« - Viens !

Il s'approcha, en guettant chacune de mes réactions et pour l'encourager, je lui souris. Il fut plus rassuré et revint près de moi. Je serrais ses doigts dans mes mains, et les observais.

« - C'est marrant comme elle s'assemble ! On dirait qu'elles sont faites pour être liées, tu ne trouves pas, demandais-je avec une voix légèrement enfantine et innocente.

Il sourit et acquiesça doucement, en analysant toujours mes gestes.

« - Je t'en veux pas, Shane ! Tu peux me croire ! Je crois que si j'étais dans ton cas, j'aurais sûrement craqué avant. Enfin je suppose ! Je ne vais pas m'éloigner, mais juste éviter certains gestes, comme te faire des câlins ou autre ! Juste le temps que… Je ne sais pas. Peut-être quelques jours, ou peut-être que demain, j'aurais oublié ce baiser, même si je n'y crois pas !… Dis-moi ce que je dois faire ? Te repousser ? Te faire promettre de ne plus jamais m'embrasser ? T'en demander un autre ?

Son regard s'alluma une seconde, puis devint songeur. Durant quelques minutes, nous restâmes sans mot dire, puis il avisa nos tenues. Secouant la tête, il m'attira vers lui, et nous fis entrer chez ses parents.

« - C'est moi ! Je monte, avec Mitchie, faut qu'on parle d'un truc, prévint-il.

Son père nous fit savoir qu'il avait le reçu le message, alors que nous avions déjà gravit la moitié des marches. Il nous emmena dans sa chambre, sans fermer la porte, et alla directement à son armoire.

« - Avant d'aller plus loin, nous allons prendre une douche et nous changer ! Quand maman sera là, je lui demanderais qu'elle appelle tes parents, pour qu'ils viennent de te chercher, dit-il avant de me tendre un pantalon de jogging et un tee-shirt. Si tu restes dans tes vêtements humides, tu vas être malade, et donc moins concentrée sur tes révisions à cause de moi, donc tu n'as pas le choix.

« - Shane, je… Je n'aime pas… J'ai peur de me laver ailleurs que chez moi, chuchotais-je.

Il s'arrêta une seconde, et me regarda avant de soupirer doucement. Me regardant, il me demanda ce qui me faisait peur, et je lui listais mes raisons, toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il rie, mais il n'en fit rien. Il contra tous mes arguments, et m'assura qu'il veillerait à ce que personne ne puisse ouvrir la porte hormis moi et, vaincue, je me rendis dans la salle d'eau. Je pris à peine dix minutes pour me laver, et je me sentis beaucoup mieux, une fois quasiment propre. Parce que je n'ai pas lavé mes cheveux en fait, ça prendrait trop de temps. Je lui cédais la place, en le prévenant que je l'attendais dans sa chambre. Il acquiesça en souriant, et je rejoignis ma destination. C'était la première fois que je venais, alors qu'il n'était pas là. J'observais la décoration, caressais les meubles du bout des doigts, et tendant l'oreille je vérifiais qu'il était bien sous la douche. L'eau coulant encore, je m'assis sur son lit, et respirais son odeur. Si propre à lui. Malgré moi, je souris, et me redressais quand la porte de la salle de bain se rouvrit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était, à nouveau, devant moi. Il s'installa sur son fauteuil alors que je pris place sur son lit, assise en indien. Nous restâmes silencieux quelques secondes, puis je lui demandais pourquoi il mettait autant de distance.

« - Disons que le fait que tu sois dans mes affaires ne m'aide pas spécialement. Tu m'as demandé de t'aider, mais je ne sais pas, moi-même, comment agir ! Si je m'écoutais, je te prendrais dans mes bras, et embrasserais sûrement ton cou, ou ta joue, si je savais exactement ce que tu ressens pour moi ! Je ne te demande pas de répondre à cette question, j'aime l'idée de devoir trouver moi-même, ajouta-t-il précipitamment lorsque j'ouvris la bouche. Mais pour toi, il faudrait mieux que je m'éloigne. Et que tu reviennes vers moi, quand tu le voudras ! Même si ça me tue presque, de t'imaginer faire des câlins et des bisous à un autre ! Même si c'est Nate ou Jason… Quand je les vois, soupira-t-il les yeux au sol, te fixer tous, comme si t'étais le premier prix d'une tombola, ça me blesse. Pourtant, je sais qu'un jour, fort heureusement, tu auras un copain. Quelqu'un d'autre qui aura envers toi, les mêmes gestes que moi, sauf qu'il aura le droit de t'embrasser, lui ! J'aimerais ne pas être jaloux, je t'assure, mais c'est dur ! Tu es tellement, je ne dis pas innocente, enfin à bien des égards si, mais tu ne vois que nous, sans te soucier des regards qui pèsent sur toi, qui te suivent quand tu marches. Tu as encore trop peur du monde, et bien que ce soit horrible de le dire, j'en suis content, parce que tu ne restes qu'avec nous. Personne ne te tourne autour, mais l'année prochaine… Si j'étais stupide, je m'inscrirais avec toi à Harvard, juste pour les éloigner de toi. Mais j'en ai ni le droit, ni l'envie, parce c'est ta vie, soupira-t-il, mais promets-moi une chose : Avant de te mettre avec quelqu'un, présente-le nous ! Qu'on s'assure qu'il te mérite !

Sans un mot, je me levais, et il m'observa venir vers lui. Etrangement, j'aurais voulu avoir des vêtements à moi, sur le dos, plutôt que les siens même si l'odeur était agréable. Quand je fus près de lui, je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, dans un geste maternelle instinctif, puis embrassais le sommet de sa tête.

« - Promis ! Si jamais un garçon m'attire un jour, je vous le présenterais pour que vous me donniez votre avis, chuchotais-je.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'enrouler ses bras sur ma taille, avant de poser sa tête contre mon ventre. Je souris, en songeant qu'on pourrait croire que je viens de lui annoncer qu'il va être papa, et qu'il cherche à entendre son enfant. Je me mordis la langue, préférant garder cette image, tellement touchante, pour moi. Au bout d'un moment, il s'éloigna, et me fixa dans les yeux.

« - Tu vas me détester, et même me haïr, mais il faut que je te demande une faveur !

« - Dis-moi !

« - Ce baiser qu'on a échangé dans ta chambre, tu m'as dit qu'il avait été agréable, non ?

« - Euh oui, mais c'est parce que j'ignorais comment le décrire, avouais-je.

« - Ce n'est pas le plus important crois-moi ! Et ma faveur n'est pas de savoir exactement ce que tu as ressenti. Pour moi, il était magique, et je… Non finalement, oubli, ça vaut mieux !

Je le regardais incrédule. C'était la première fois qu'il refusait de me dire quelque chose nous concernant. Croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, je me mis face à lui, et plantais mes yeux dans les siens.

« - Dis !

« - Pour que tu m'en veuilles et que tu partes d'ici en courant ? Non !

Je dus négocier, et accepter de ne pas m'enfuir comme si j'étais poursuivi par le Diable, qui bizarrement aurait eu la tête de Dylan, avant qu'il ne consente à m'avouer la fin de sa phrase. Du bout des lèvres.

« - !

« - Tu peux répéter ? Non, parce que j'ai bien compris que tu parlais d'un baiser, mais le reste, c'est confus !

Il répéta sa phrase, mais en espaçant les mots, et je me retins de respirer une seconde. Il voulait que je l'embrasse une dernière fois ? J'étais partagée entre mes sentiments à son égard, et ma raison qui avait encore peur. Le premier baiser, dont j'avais rêvé, me revint en tête et ma décision fut prise. Levant les yeux, je le regardais. Il n'avait pas bougé, et attendait ma réaction. Les joues rouges je crois, je murmurais un simple :

« - D'accord !

Il fronça les sourcils une seconde, puis sembla comprendre ce que je venais de dire, et écarquilla les yeux si fort, que j'en eus mal pour lui. Il me demanda de répéter, puisqu'il était certain de ne pas avoir compris ma réponse et, encore plus mal à l'aise, je la lui répétais. Il ne bougea pas au début, puis lentement, me demanda si j'étais sûre de moi.

« - Non, avouais-je, mais tu souffres déjà tellement à cause de moi, que… Je peux bien faire ça pour toi ! Comme ça, tu verras à quel point je suis nulle dans ce domaine, et tu me verras, de nouveau, comme une bonne amie !

Il secoua la tête, mais ne dis rien. Je crois qu'à cet instant, il n'y en avait pas besoin. J'aurais aimé joué dans un film ! A ce moment-là, il y aurait eu, une douce musique, puis on se serait rapprochés l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que nos corps se touchent. Ensuite j'aurais placé, lentement, mes mains sur ses épaules, et les siennes seraient venus sur ma taille, et enfin l'apothéose. Nos lèvres se seraient unies dans un tendre et doux baiser, à en faire pleurer Juliette de jalousie. Au lieu de ça, nous étions tous les deux, comme deux andouilles, plantés dans sa chambre, à ne savoir quoi faire ! J'en venais même à me demander s'il ne regrettait pas sa faveur.

« - Je… Comment on fait dans ces cas-là, demanda-t-il plus que gêné.

« - Aucune idée ! Je te rappelle que tu es ma seule expérience, entre guillemet, avec les garçons. Mais si j'en crois les films, il va peut-être falloir qu'on se rapproche non ?

Nous étions, au moins, à cinquante centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il acquiesça et fit un pas. Timidement, je l'imitais. A présent, je pouvais presque sentir son souffle sur mon visage.

« - Et maintenant, chuchota-t-il.

« - Et bien… Je crois que je dois poser mes mains sur tes épaules, murmurais-je en m'exécutant, et toi, tu dois… Mettre tes mains sur ma taille, ajoutais-je plus qu'embarrassée.

« - Comme ça ?

Ses mains me faisaient penser à deux papillons, et c'était très agréable. J'acquiesçais lentement, en le fixant, alors qu'il faisait de même.

« - Après, j'imagine qu'il faut que je me rapproche encore de toi, non, demanda-t-il gêné.

Je hochais une nouvelle fois la tête, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, et il s'exécuta. A partir de là, tout se passa de mots. J'inclinais lentement mon visage, et il fit de même. Presque trop lentement, nos souffles se rencontrèrent, puis je fermais les yeux. Quitte à ce que ce soit le dernier autant en profiter, non ? Quand enfin, je sentis sa bouche exercer une douce pression sur la mienne, je fis de même, avant de passer mes mains sur sa nuque. Mon cœur battait la chamade, et ma respiration devint hachée. Timidement, il approfondit notre baiser et je me laissais faire, appréciant simplement le contact de son corps contre le mien. Je me collais à lui, à moins que ce soit lui à moi, allez savoir, et la passion s'ajouta à la tendresse déjà présente, sans la remplacer. Le manque d'air nous sépara, mais juste le temps de faire le plein, puisqu'il m'embrassa de nouveau presqu'aussitôt. J'aurais pu m'écarter, mais je n'en avais ni la force, ni l'envie. Être dans ses bras avait quelque chose de rassurant. Je n'avais plus conscience de rien, sauf de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon estomac se tordit et, je me collais à lui, pour oublier ce que je ressentais. Je sursautais légèrement lorsque je sentis sa main caresser ma taille à travers son tee-shirt, et il s'arrêta aussitôt. Fronçant les sourcils, je pris sa main et recommençais le mouvement qu'il avait esquissé, avant de replacer mes doigts dans ses cheveux, en jouant doucement avec. Sa main passa dans mon dos, le frôlant avec douceur, et je soupirais de bonheur. Je ne cherchais plus à analyser ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce qui comptait était la chaleur de son corps irradiant le mien, et peut-être l'inverse. Je ne voulais plus arrêter. Je sentis sa main faire remonter doucement mon tee-shirt. Enfin son petit doigt toucha ma peau. M'y attendant, je n'eus aucun sursaut, et les autres doigts se posèrent sur ma peau. Ce contact m'était tellement agréable que je ne cherchais même pas à savoir pourquoi sa main ne bougeait pas. C'était parfait ainsi ! Lui contre moi, ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa main sur ma peau ! Le reste n'avait aucune importance. Malheureusement, Heather en décida autrement, en ouvrant la porte d'un coup. Nous nous écartâmes d'un bond, et je baissais les yeux quelques secondes, avant de la regarder. Le nez dans son courrier, elle dit simplement :

« - Tu savais que ton lycée organisait un bal ?

« - Ouais, tout comme je sais que je ne compte pas y aller !

« - Je suis pourtant sûre que Mitchie adorerait danser ave, commença-t-elle avant de lever le nez.

M'apercevant, elle me sourit puis nous fixa suspicieusement, comme seule une mère sait le faire.

« - Je vous dérange ?

« - Non ! On réfléchissait juste à comment organiser nos révisions pour que je révise assez, et elle pas trop !

« - C'est vrai que tu as maigri Mitchie, dit-elle en m'observant, que fais-tu dans les vêtements de Shane ?

« - C'est de ma faute, on a été au parc après la répète, et…

« - Et je suis tombée dans l'eau, plutôt stupidement, d'ailleurs ! Je me suis prise le pied dans un branchage, soupirais-je. Et comme on était en pleine discussion passionnante, il m'a invité à me changer ici, enfin dans la salle de bain, le temps que mes vêtements sèchent.

Ok, j'avais inventé au fur et à mesure, mais ça tenait la route non ? En tout cas, ça ne lui paru pas suspect et elle proposa d'appeler mes parents, quand Shane lui avoua que mes vêtements sentaient mauvais, à cause de l'eau du lac. Une fois de nouveau seul, je baissais les yeux, en me mordant la joue. Un silence gênant s'installa entre-nous, ce qui était rare.

« - Euh, je… Je ferais mieux de rassembler mes vêtements, dis-je en montrant la salle de bain.

« - Mitchie attend ! Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait parler de… Ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

« - Si mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire face justement à… ça ! Tu vas me trouver lâche, mais, je préférerais qu'on évite d'en reparler ! Tu m'as demandé une sorte de baiser d'adieu ! J'ai accepté en pleine connaissance de cause ! J'espère juste qu'à présent, tu… Tu pourras guérir de cette histoire.

« - Pas après ce qu'il vient de se passer, soupira-t-il.

« - Dans ce cas, ne m'en demande plus ! Laisse-moi venir à toi, s'il te plait !

Il acquiesça et je rassemblais mes affaires. Quand je retournais dans sa chambre, il était à son bureau, dos à moi, et semblait écrire. Ne voulant pas le déranger, je descendis sans bruit, et parlais quelques instants avec sa mère. Ma mère arriva peu après, et je remontais lui souhaiter un bon week-end. Lorsque je revins, il n'avait pas changé de position, ni d'activité, et je m'approchais. Doucement, je posais mes mains sur ses épaules, et me penchais vers lui. Il tourna la tête, et j'eus un léger recul. Et dire que j'allais l'embrasser. Souriant, je lui expliquais simplement que ma mère était en bas, et que je venais lui dire au revoir.

« - Je peux espérer te voir demain, demanda-t-il timidement.

« - T'es prêt à bosser, parce que j'ai pris du retard moi ! Pas que je m'en plaigne, ce genre de retard me plait bien mais… Harvard n'acceptera sûrement pas cette explication donc…

« - Je viendrais avec mes livres, promis !

« - Alors à demain !

Sur ces mots, je lui fis la bise, et quand je sentis ses lèvres sur ma joue, je fermais les yeux. Au dernier moment, il se leva et descendit, pour saluer maman. Nous arrivâmes en riant de la tête de Mélodie, comme si, ces trois baisers n'avaient pas existés.

Et voilà, c'est terminé ! Je sais pas pourquoi par contre, mais je sens comme de mauvaises ondes qui émanent de vous ! Seriez-vous en colère contre moi, et si oui, pourquoi donc ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter tant de haine ? … Oh c'est à cause des baisers ? Rassurez-vous, la fic n'est pas encore fini ! Je peux toujours en tuer un des deux, ou les faire se disputer ! Oui, je sais, je suis sadique et j'en suis fière ! Comme mon frère l'a dit, _on peut pas toujours être parfait_ ! ^^ Sérieusement, j'espère que ça vous à plu, un peu quand même ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	28. Explications

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Tout d'abord désolée de poster en retard mais j'étais occupée hier donc… Enfin bref, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre. Moi je l'adore ! Merci tout plein à **Solen** (Coucou miss. J'espère que ton voyage se passe bien ? Oh pourquoi tant de haine ? Surtout que si tu me tues, tu n'as pas la suite ! Réfléchis-y d'accord ? lool Euh non j'ai pas compris l'idée, t'as le droit de continuer (faut jamais être avare de compliment lool) Comment je fais pour écrire ? Bonne question. On me la pose souvent, je n'ai toujours pas de réponse ! Perso moi ma scène préférée avec Mélodie c'est celle de ce chapitre. Je l'adore ^^. J'espère que tu prendras des photos de l'Italie pour moi ^^ Bisous), **Jessica54540** (Salut miss. Ah ah je peux pas te faire rentrer dans la fic, j'ai déjà écrit le point final, mais désespère pas, comme tu vas voir, Mitchie et de plus en plus troublée par les baisers de Shane donc… Qui sait, peut-être qu'avant l'épilogue… Ils seront ensemble ! Ou pas lol Si t'aime les séances avec le psy, tu vas adorer ce chapitre. Il y en a une mdrr. Bisous miss), **amy-chan**, **Bina1996** pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections sont de **chris87 **et ses commentaires. Ils sont trop drôle !

**PS** : Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

**Chapitre 27**

Une fois rentrée chez moi, je montais me changer. Sauf qu'au dernier moment, je décidais de garder ses vêtements encore quelques instants. Juste une heure, me promis-je. Je pris donc mon sac et en sortis un livre, que je n'avais pas lu. Seulement voilà, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lire. Ce qu'il venait de se passer dans sa chambre était encore chaud dans ma tête, et aucun cours ne pourrait entrer. De toute façon, je n'avais aucune envie de réviser. Refermant mon manuel, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, en fixant le plafond pour réfléchir. Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas dit que je l'aimais aussi ? Que ces deux baisers étaient vraiment géniaux, et que je n'avais qu'une hâte, celle de recommencer ? Non, au lieu de dire toute cette vérité, j'ai mentie, prétextant que j'étais trop lâche pour en parler. Non, mais je vous jure, je mérite des baffes, c'est inexplicable autrement ! Soupirant, je pris mon oreiller, et le posais sur mon visage, quelques secondes. Seulement, même quand je fermais les yeux, je revoyais ses traits juste avant qu'il ne m'embrasse, dans sa chambre. Il avait l'air vraiment heureux, comme un enfant le matin de Noël. Sauf que c'était moi le cadeau ! Bizarrement, cette image me fit froid dans le dos. Bon sang, j'avais hâte d'être à mardi pour en parler à mon psy. J'ai un tas de trucs à lui dire pour une fois. Un baiser, enfin trois pour être exact, mais bon, on ne va pas chipoter. Le meilleur reste le second. Quoique le troisième était plutôt pas mal. Enfin même mieux que pas mal. Il avait été surtout un peu trop rapide, je pense ! Enfin, si c'était le cas, je l'aurais repoussée non ? En fait, je n'en sais rien ! J'aime être dans ses bras, et je l'aurais sans doute laissé faire quoique ce soit, juste pour qu'il me garde contre lui. Y a pas à dire, je suis carrément idiote et accro à mon meilleur ami. J'avais aussi surtout besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Nate ? Peut-être pas une bonne idée, Jason, non plus. Pas envie de voir leurs regards s'allumer, en constatant qu'ils avaient raison. Mes parents, même topo, et je voulais en parler maintenant, pas dans trois jours. Mais bien sûr ! Je me relevais d'un bond, et partis à la recherche de mon portable. L'ayant localisé, j'appelais ma meilleure amie. Elle décrocha à la seconde sonnerie et je ris.

« - Désolée, ce n'est pas une question de vie ou de mort, juste Mitchie qui a besoin d'un avis féminin sur une question qui la dépasse ! Mais avant, ça va toi ?

Sierra sourit en m'expliquant qu'à deux mois des examens, cette question était légèrement superflue. Mais elle me la retourna en souriant. Je lui avouais, sans honte, que j'étais complètement dépassée par ma vie. Sans lui raconter l'histoire du procès, je lui expliquais mon amitié avec les garçons, la drôle de relation que j'entretenais avec Shane, les problèmes avec les filles de notre lycée, nos sorties à la patinoire, ses cadeaux, enfin tout y passa ! Jusqu'à nos baisers échangés, chacun ayant une explication, du pourquoi nous avions agi. Tous sauf le dernier. Mais ce fut elle qui me la trouva. A ses yeux, nous nous étions juste laissé emporter par la passion. Je ris nerveusement, et lui avouais que ça me faisait vraiment flipper. J'avais peur qu'il aille trop vite, ou qu'il me fasse souffrir, même si je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre mes réticences, puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas toute mon histoire. Ce qui ne nous empêcha pas de rester au téléphone durant presqu'une heure. A la fin de l'appel, j'avais l'oreille en feu, et un milliard de questions sans réponse. C'est vraiment compliqué d'être une fille, non ? C'est mon avis en tout cas ! Maman m'appela deux minutes après, me demandant de mettre la table et je m'exécutais, la tête ailleurs. Elle eut beau me questionner, rien ne filtra et je mis mon inattention sur le compte des examens. Après tout, une fois que nous les aurions passés, les garçons s'éloigneraient de moi, pour faire carrière, et moi j'irais à Harvard. Je ne les verrais que rarement, et ils croiseraient des tas de filles parfaites, sans problèmes. Ils tomberaient peut-être amoureux, chacun leur tour, d'une actrice, et m'oublieraient petit à petit. Après tout, je ne suis pas spécialement intéressante. La preuve, si j'avais joué la fille sociable, ils ne m'auraient même pas remarqué. Sauf peut-être Nate. Sachant que j'étais avec lui, la meilleure élève en bio, nous aurions parlé deux trois fois, au détour d'un couloir. Peut-être que Jason nous aurait chambré une fois ou deux, en nous traitant d'intello, mais sans plus. Je n'aurais eu droit qu'à deux ou trois regards de Shane, qui se demanderait sûrement pourquoi nous parlions autant de cours. Je n'aurais dévoilé mon secret à personne, et Dylan aurait sûrement réussi à me violer, une nouvelle fois, lors de son week-end. Ah mais non, puisque nous ne serions pas sortis, avec les garçons, je n'aurais pas parue si belle à ses yeux, et hop, oubliez le viol dans ma chambre. Finalement, je me demande quelle version de ma vie, je préfère. Celle avec les garçons, qui connaissent mon histoire, qui me soutiennent et me font rire, dès que j'en ai besoin, mais avec qui je souffre à cause de mes sentiments pour Shane, que je n'arrive pas à lui dire. Ou, il y a la version sans les garçons où j'aurais des amies mais aucune ne comprendraient pourquoi, je n'apprécie pas qu'on me touche, ne serait-ce que le bras ? Sans conteste, je préfère la vie que je vis maintenant. D'accord, j'ai parfois l'impression que tout le monde sait pour mon viol, mais d'un autre côté, j'ai trois amis géniaux qui me soutiennent, des parents qui ne m'en veulent pas de leur avoir caché ça, un meilleur ami, que j'aime sans lui dire, alors ça vaut bien quelques difficultés non ?

Je déposais les derniers verres, et rejoignis maman. Elle termina le repas, avant de prévenir mon père que c'était prêt. Il se mit à table, et nous mangeâmes. Ils parlaient entre eux tandis que je me repassais, en boucle, les trois baisers de la journée. Celui devant chez lui, qui nous avait amené à sa chambre, et les deux autres. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras. J'avais envie de le sentir, à nouveau, contre moi. Peut-être même que j'aurais aimé qu'il m'embrasse le cou, tout en me faisant un câlin, pendant que j'essaierais, sans succès, de réviser. Peut-être même que ça se passera comme ça, demain ? Je réviserais et il s'approcherait de moi. Plongée dans mon livre, je ne verrais rien, naturellement. Doucement, il poserait ses mains sur mes épaules, alors que je serais à mon bureau, et les ferait descendre jusque sur ma taille, qu'il entourerait tendrement. Je sentirais son nez caresser mon cou, l'entendrais inspirer à fond, puis doucement, ses lèvres se poseraient sur ma peau. D'abord timidement, de peur que je le repousse, puis plus fermement, lorsqu'il me sentirait me détendre dans ses bras. J'inclinerais la tête, lui donnant l'accès qu'il demandait, et je fermerais les yeux, en me délectant de ce contact. Je soupirais en imaginant la scène, ce qui attira le regard de mes parents. Oupss ! Comment je vais m'en sortir sur ce coup ?

« - A quoi penses-tu, petite songeuse ?

« - A rien maman, à rien, dis-je avec un sourire trop grand pour être convainquant. Enfin, juste à mon après-midi dans le parc. C'était sympa, j'ai révisé que deux heures, mais c'était génial !

Ils me regardèrent suspicieusement, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Dès que j'eus terminé de manger, je remontais dans ma chambre, quand maman me rappela de mettre les vêtements de Shane au sale pour qu'elle puisse les laver, et que je les lui rende rapidement. Flûte alors ! Ayant une autre idée en tête, j'envoyais un message à mon meilleur ami, en lui demandant si ça l'ennuyait que je lui rende son tee-shirt, la semaine prochaine. Il me répondit peu après, que j'avais même le droit de le garder s'il me plaisait tant. Alors là, il ne faut surtout pas me le dire, parce que je risque de le prendre au pied de la lettre. Je lui demanderais, à nouveau, confirmation demain, au cas où. Je décidais de me mettre en pyjama, et de me laver les cheveux, pour ne pas que mon oreiller sente le lac. Quand je sortis de la douche je troquais son pantalon de jogging contre mon short de pyjama. Retournant dans ma chambre, je prévins mes parents que j'allais me coucher. Il n'était que vingt-et-une heures, mais je voulais réfléchir, sans être dérangée.

Je passais près de deux heures, les yeux ouverts, à penser encore et toujours à mon meilleur ami, avant de m'endormir. Enfin je suppose puisque quand j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil était levé, depuis au moins trois heures, vu la hauteur. Je sortis de mon lit, en souriant, avant de me souvenir que je devais bosser pour rattraper mon retard. J'avais un planning à tenir. En descendant rejoindre la cuisine, j'eus un temps d'arrêt en y voyant mon voisin.

« - Euh, salut, soufflais-je avant de me reprendre. Ça va, ajoutais-je en lui faisant la bise.

« - Bonjour petite fille, rit-il. Nickel et toi ? Bien dormi ?

J'acquiesçais avant de regarder l'heure. Bon, il n'était que dix heures. C'est bon, je ne suis pas en retard. De toute façon, on n'avait pas rendez-vous.

« - T'es là depuis longtemps ?

« - Je viens d'arriver. J'allais même demander à tes parents si je pouvais aller te réveiller, mais t'es sortie de ta chambre, donc… Je suis peut-être arrivé tôt non ?

« - Non, non ! Bon je vais devoir te laisser seul, le temps de me laver ! Je ne serais pas longue.

Il acquiesça simplement, et tandis que je prenais mon petit-déjeuner, il discuta avec mes parents, de choses et d'autres. J'aurais pu m'y intéresser, mais je me contentais juste d'écouter sa voix. Il rit à une blague de maman, et je me mordis la langue pour ne pas fermer les yeux. J'aurais eu l'air de quoi, de toute façon ? Soupirant, je les observais tous les trois, parler gaiement. A un moment, je croisais le regard de mon meilleur ami, qui semblait lui aussi me surveiller du coin de l'œil. Je lui souris doucement, puis ayant terminé, je me levais de table. Je débarrassais mon assiette, et montais à l'étage. Je l'entendis s'excuser auprès de mes parents, puis me suivre. Nous entrâmes dans ma chambre, et je rougis. C'est vrai que je ne l'avais pas encore faite, vu que je sortais à peine du lit.

« - Oui, euh, désolée ! D'habitude, c'est rangé mais je…

« - T'inquiète, je ne vais pas partir en courant, parce que ton lit est défait, s'amusa-t-il.

Je souris à sa remarque et lui proposais de s'installer sur le bureau, le temps que je range ma chambre. Il obtempéra, mais au lieu de sortir ses affaires, il me regarda faire, avec un sourire. Je tentais de faire abstraction de son regard, mais franchement, ce n'était pas gagné. Ayant terminé mon lit, je pris de quoi m'habiller, puis lui dit de faire comme chez lui, le temps de ma douche. Il hocha la tête, et je partis me laver. Je ne me suis jamais sentie le matin, mais quelque chose me dit que ça ne devait pas être agréable comme odeur. Quoique peut-être plus que celle du lac hier, mais bon.

Une fois terminée, j'enfilais ma tenue. Mon fameux jeans large, avec un débardeur. J'attachais mes cheveux en une queue haute, puis m'observais. Malgré moi, je me comparais aux actrices, et me sentie bien ordinaire. Soupirant, je sortis de la salle de bain, et rejoignis ma chambre, doucement. La porte étant restée ouverte, je l'observais. Il était assis sur mon lit, et feuilletais un livre. J'entrais et il sursauta.

« - Je vais t'acheter une cloche, et te la mettre autour du cou, rit-il. Histoire que je t'entende arriver !

Sur ces mots, il reposa l'ouvrage dans ma bibliothèque et j'observais ce qu'il lisait. Amnésie. Intéressant ! Je rigolerais qu'il lise le même passage que moi, et que je lui fasse peur à ce moment-là. Enfin bon. Je mis un peu de musique puis lui demandais s'il était près à bosser. Il fit le soupir le plus long que je n'ai jamais entendu, mais acquiesça. Secouant la tête, je m'installais à mon bureau, et ouvrit un livre de géo. Ce n'est pas mon sujet préféré, mais bon, c'est la dernière année que j'en fais. Il paraît qu'à la fac, on n'a pas ce genre de cours. Tant mieux entre-nous, mais bon. Je plongeais dans le monde fascinant des conquêtes de territoires, pendant une bonne heure, puis il me demanda :

« - Comment tu fais ? Je m'endors déjà ! Et ça fait qu'une heure à peine !

« - Aucune idée ! J'ai toujours aimé lire, je suppose donc que ça explique ma capacité à rester éveillée. Comme toi, tu peux lire des livres de musique, moi c'est un peu tout ce qui me tombe sous la main. D'ailleurs, j'imagine qu'après les exams, tu ne vas pas rentrer en faculté ? Ni Nate et Jason d'ailleurs ?

« - En effet, c'est le marché que j'ai passé avec mes parents. Je passe cet exam, et j'ai un an pour réussir à percer dans la musique. Si au bout de ce laps de temps on a aucun contrat, j'entre à la fac, tout en continuant à démarcher les maisons de disque, avec les mecs. Pourquoi ? On va te manquer ?

« - Bah ouais, grimaçais-je. Tu ne débarqueras plus à l'improviste à la maison, je te verrais moins, et quand vous serez connus, on pourra même plus traîner au Colibri, sans déclencher des mouvements de foules ! Ça craint !

« - Tu sembles croire en nous ?

« - Bien sûr ! Je vous ai entendu jouer, et vous êtes vraiment bon ! La preuve, vous avez déjà une fan ! Moi !

« - T'es pas une fan à nos yeux et tu le sais !

« - Ouais, je suis votre petite sœur à protéger, de tous les maux du monde !

« - Y a de ça, mais pas que, dit-il en se levant. Pour Nate, t'es sa petite sœur et il veille sur toi, bien plus que tu ne l'imagines ! Pour Jason, t'es plutôt la petite sœur à éloigner des bouquins, de peur qu'un jour, un ne t'aspire ! Ne rigole pas, ajouta-t-il alors que je souriais. Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens !

« - Désolée ! Et pour toi, je suis quoi alors ? Ta petite sœur à étouffer sous des bouquins ?

« - Non, souffla-t-il proche de moi. Tu n'es pas ma sœur ! Tu ne l'as même jamais été, et tu le sais.

Il caressa mes lèvres de son doigt, et mon souffle s'accéléra. J'étais tentée de parler, mais je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire. Soupirant, je baissais les yeux.

« - D'ici, l'année prochaine, ça changera, crois-moi ! Tu rencontreras un tas de jolies filles parfaites ! Des actrices à la pelle et tu m'oublieras !

Malgré moi, j'avais mis de la tristesse dans ma voix. Il posa son pouce sous mon menton, et me releva le visage. Je finis par me mettre debout, pour être à sa hauteur.

« - Parce que tu crois, que j'arriverais à t'oublier comme ça ? Tu sous-estimes ce que je ressens pour toi, chuchota-t-il.

Il me regardait avec tellement d'intensité que je ne pus dire un mot. Ses yeux étaient si profonds, si étincelant, comment faisait-il ? Je plongeais dans ses iris flamboyants, et voulus m'y noyer. Il se rapprocha encore, et je pus le sentir contre moi. Nos regards ne s'étaient pas quittés un seul instant, et quand il pencha doucement son visage, je réussis à retrouver juste assez de bon sens.

« - Shane, soufflais-je en suppliant.

Il s'éloigna aussitôt, et me fixa en cherchant à comprendre, ou en attendant la suite de ma phrase. Je baissais les yeux, en tentant de retrouver mes esprits, et quand ce fut fait, je le fixais. Je fis un pas en arrière, et tombais sur mon siège.

« - Je… Ecoute, commençais-je en me relevant. Tu vas m'en vouloir, mais s'il te plait, ne fais plus ça !

« - ça quoi, demanda-t-il perdu.

« - _ç__a_, dis-je en voyant son regard reprendre en intensité. Tes yeux, ils sont… Tellement expressifs, et envoûtants qu'à chaque fois que tu me regardes, je… J'arrive plus à réfléchir, normalement ! Tu me fais perdre le contrôle et comme en plus, il n'y a que dans tes bras que je me sens bien, dès que tu me prends contre toi, je me laisse faire, pour ne pas que tu t'éloignes. Tu pourrais me faire faire n'importe quoi, et je ne dirai rien ! Juste pour rester contre toi. Et après, je culpabilise parce que je me dis que tu dois croire que je… Je ressens quelque chose pour toi, mais je… Même si c'était le cas, laisse-moi avancer à ma vitesse. Hier, j'ai passé la soirée à m'en vouloir d'avoir accepté de t'embrasser. Je me sens super mal, à cause de ça. J'ai apprécié, tu peux me croire, mais je… Tout va trop vite et ça me fait peur, ajoutais-je en baissant les yeux, sentant mes joues devenir humides.

« - Hey, dit-il en me prenant contre lui. Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est juste moi qui ai perdu les pédales. Mais promis, je vais me reprendre. En aucun cas, tu dois avoir peur. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sentis dans sa voix les doutes qu'il avait, et j'acquiesçais. J'étais certaine qu'il ne me blesserait jamais. Rassuré, il reprit :

« - Bien ! Alors, on va oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre le moment où je t'ai embrassé sur le trottoir, jusqu'à ce que je te vois revenir dans ta chambre ! Non, parce que mon tee-shirt te va vraiment bien, sourit-il.

Je souris contre sa poitrine et acquiesçais quand il me demanda si ça allait mieux. Cependant, je ne m'éloignais pas de lui, tant j'étais bien, au creux de ses bras. Il dut le comprendre, puisqu'il resserra son étreinte, et déposa un baiser sur mon crâne. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes, puis je souris en entendant une chanson que j'avais composée, passer. Cependant, il ignorait que c'était moi qui l'avais écrite puisque c'était juste un morceau de guitare. Quand il fut fini, je m'écartais de lui, et il proposa de replonger dans nos révisions. J'acquiesçais mollement. Bizarrement, je n'avais pas envie de m'y remettre. De toute façon, quand il est près de moi, j'ai du mal à me concentrer. Je fis quand même un effort pour tout oublier. Tout, sauf les lignes qui passaient sous mes yeux, et que je mémorisais.

Je relevais la tête, quand il sortit de ma chambre, deux heures étaient alors passées. Je souris et le suivie. Tandis qu'il allait aux toilettes, je lui proposais de faire une pause, et descendis. Je préparais deux grands verres de jus d'orange, puis farfouillais pour trouver de quoi nous caler l'estomac. Maman me prévint qu'il y avait deux assiettes dans le frigo, pour nous, et je les sortis. Miam ! Du poulet à la broche, avec des légumes de saison. Je mis la table pour deux, au moment où il arriva. Je l'invitais à s'asseoir, et nous mangeâmes en parlant légèrement. Les examens arrivaient et les profs nous le répétaient à chaque cours. Ça en devenait agaçant, et rajouté de la pression à celle que nous mettait déjà nos parents. Durant tout le temps de notre pause, nous critiquâmes cette pression, inutile et j'entendis mes parents rire de nos arguments tous plus stupides et idiots les uns que les autres.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut studieuse, et il repartit vers dix-sept heures, car son oncle et sa famille devait venir manger. Je le raccompagnais à la porte et le remerciais. Il me proposa de prendre le bus ensemble le lendemain, et j'eus un regard blasé. Non, mais on le fait tout le temps, ça ! Je fis mine de le frapper ce qui le fit rire. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, je secouais la tête, avant de fermer la porte. Remontant dans ma chambre, je songeais à ce qui avait failli se passer. Malgré moi, je me traitais d'idiote, une nouvelle fois. Un dernier baiser aurait été sympa, non ? Faut croire que non. Je remis la musique et me laissais tomber sur mon lit, en songeant que si tout allait bien, je serais bientôt tranquille. Huit semaines. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, non ?

Le lendemain, je grimaçais lorsque papa proposa de m'emmener.

« - Ben, j'avais prévu de prendre le bus avec Shane, en fait, avouais-je.

« - Je peux l'emmener aussi, si ça t'ennuie tant que ça d'être loin de lui, se moqua-t-il.

« - Bah si ça t'ennuie pas, je vote pour.

J'avais retrouvé mon sourire d'un coup. Maman me le fit remarquer, et je haussais simplement les épaules. Pas la peine qu'ils soient au courant du pétrin dans lequel j'étais avec tous mes sentiments. Je garde ça pour moi. Je terminais mon assiette et demandais à papa s'il était sérieux. Comme c'était le cas, j'envoyais un message à mon voisin, lui proposant d'y aller en voiture s'il le souhaitait, puis lui donnais l'heure du rendez-vous. Après, il avait le droit de préférer le bus.

Quand j'ouvris la porte pour rejoindre la voiture, je le vis remonter l'allée, et lui souris. Il me fit la bise et serra la main de mon père, en le remerciant d'accepter de jouer le taxi. Nous montâmes et, dix minutes plus tard, nous étions devant le _Parc Naturel d'Horticulture d'Akron_, selon Dwight. Penser à mon oncle et parrain, me pinça le cœur et je perdis mon sourire quelques secondes. Me reprenant, je descendis et souhaitais une bonne journée à mon père. Nous rejoignîmes les garçons et, je pris machinalement la main de Shane, comme souvent. Je fis la bise aux deux autres avant de parler du week-end qui venait de passer.

La journée passa rapidement, et finalement, je n'avais pas changé d'attitude avec Shane. J'étais incapable de m'éloigner de lui, de toute façon. Que ce soit bien clair ! Je suis capable de beaucoup mais prendre mes distances et ne plus sentir son odeur, chaque jour de la semaine, c'est non. En fait, le seul truc qui avait vraiment changé, c'est que parfois, je le surprenais à me regarder avec tristesse. Je m'en voulais, parce qu'au fond, je l'aimais, c'était certain, et j'étais pourtant incapable de le lui dire. J'avais l'impression de m'interdire d'être heureuse, tant que ce fichu procès ne serait pas passé. Et c'est dans huit semaines !… Attendez, je viens de dire quoi, là ? Dans huit semaines ? Deux mois ? Cinquante-six jours ? Purée, c'est dans pas longtemps dis donc. Mais dans pas longtemps du tout ! Vite, de l'air, j'ai chaud ! Regardant autour de moi, je pestais en notant que j'étais en espagnol. Je me ventilais, discrètement, avec ma main, en priant pour que les dix prochaines minutes passent rapidement, et quand enfin la sonnerie retentit, je fus une des premières dehors. Je rejoignis l'arrêt de bus, d'un pas tranquille, inspirant l'air doucement, quand je me souvins que j'avais oublié de cuisiner mon voisin de bio, à propos de Mélodie. Je ferais ça demain, je le jure, votre honneur. Shane arriva peu après, et quand le bus fut là, je me figeais. Dire qu'il était bondé était un euphémisme. Deux personnes descendirent, et je proposais à mon meilleur ami de rentrer chez nous à pieds. Il acquiesça et nous nous mîmes en route, en parlant avec légèreté. Une fois devant chez moi, il embrassa ma joue, me souhaita une bonne soirée et s'éloigna. Je souris et entrais chez moi, après lui avoir rendu la pareille. Je passais ma soirée dans mes bouquins, refusant de me concentrer sur autre chose. J'aurais tout le temps demain, devant mon psy. Pas que j'ai spécialement envie d'y aller, mais bon, c'est obligatoire !

Quand je me couchais au soir, j'étais épuisée. Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression de n'avoir rien fait, hormis aller en cours. Enfin ça a bien mangé ma journée quand même ! Je m'endormis, et quand mon réveil sonna le lendemain, je l'éteignis rapidement. J'étais réveillée depuis quelques minutes déjà. Je sortis de mon lit, et me préparais en vitesse avant de prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. La journée allait être longue ! J'allais devoir cuisiner Nate, me faire cuisiner par mon psy, et si j'ai le temps, observer mon meilleur ami, s'éloigner de moi. Tout un programme !

Je sortis de chez moi, et dut courir pour rejoindre l'arrêt. Je montais dans le bus in extremis, et je vis Shane me regarder en souriant. Aucun doute, il se moque de moi. Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais jouer l'enfant, et le bouder… Et toc ! Croisant mes bras, je m'installais loin de lui, et attendis que le bus atteigne le lycée. Heureusement, mon meilleur ami fut plus rapide, et vint poser un bisou sur ma tempe en me saluant. Je poussais un soupir, qui faisait penser aux femmes des années vingt quand elles étaient choquées. Il sourit de bon cœur, en arguant que le vieux style coincé ne m'allait pas. Son hilarité étant contagieuse, je me mis bientôt à rire, et notais les regards de plusieurs personnes. Plusieurs garçons du lycée, je crois, me regardaient, et je me figeais, en tournant la tête ce qui intrigua mon ami. Nous descendîmes en même temps que d'autre, et quelqu'un, j'ignore qui, me caressa le dos. Je me dégageais brutalement de la foule, et me tournais. Deux personnes suivirent avant que Shane n'arrive. Lorsqu'il me demanda la raison de mon attitude étrange, je soupirais en lui racontant, et il perdit son sourire.

« - Je t'avais prévenue, que tu n'étais pas aussi invisible que tu le pensais !

Je ne dis rien, et posais simplement ma tête sur son épaule. Il posa sa main sur ma taille et nous arrivâmes ainsi près de nos amis. Ceux-ci nous chambrèrent sur notre attitude, très couple, selon Jason, et je soupirais.

« - Pour la peine, t'es privé de bisous, dis-je avant d'embrasser Nate pour le saluer.

J'avais envie d'être ridicule aujourd'hui, et pour le moment, je m'en sortais bien non ? Pas aussi bien que Jason qui me supplia de lui pardonner. Ce que je fis, lorsqu'il me promit de ne pas se mettre à genoux, comme il l'avait dit. J'ignore s'il l'aurait vraiment fait, mais je n'allais pas tenter le diable. La première sonnerie retentit, et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, nous accompagnâmes Shane en Civilisation. La classe ! Juste avant d'entrer, il embrassa ma joue, et je restais interdite face à son geste durant une seconde, puis me repris. Je rattrapais les garçons qui n'avaient rien vu, et Jason s'éloigna de nous. Restée seule, je demandais à Nate s'il allait bien.

« - Oui, rit-il. Je vais aussi bien que tout à l'heure ! Pourquoi ?

« - Non, je veux dire, t'es pas en colère ou quoi que ce soit ?

« - Intrigué, serait le bon terme. C'est quoi tes questions, demanda-t-il alors que nous passions la porte de notre salle de classe.

« - Et bien… Tu me répondrais si je te demandais ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé avec Mélodie ? J'ai l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose, avec Shane et Jason !

Il soupira, et la seconde sonnerie l'empêcha de me répondre. Grimaçant, je me jurais de reprendre cet interrogatoire tous les matins s'il le fallait. En espérant, que je n'en aurais pas besoin, naturellement. L'idéal serait qu'il profite de la pause, pour m'expliquer mais y avait peu d'espoir. Nous la passions avec les deux autres, ou alors moi seule dans mon coin. Mais ce cas de figure était de plus en plus rare. Le cours débuta, et je plongeais dedans en jetant quand même un coup d'œil à mon voisin. Il semblait tout aussi concentré que moi, écrivant sur son cahier, ce que le professeur dictait. Soupirant, je m'y mis aussi.

Une demi-heure plus tard, une feuille glissa sur mon côté de table, et je regardais Nate. Il regarda le papier, puis moi, puis se tourna vers le prof. Comprenant le message, je pris la feuille et la coinçais dans mon cahier. J'allais lire ça rapidement, faites-moi confiance. En attendant, la fin du cours fut longue. Très longue même, puisque j'avais décidé de lire son mot durant la pause, ou le repas. Longue journée donc ! A la fin du cours, je rangeais mes affaires, et le saluais. J'arrivais en math et m'installais. Je ne suis pas super curieuse, mais quand même assez pour commencer ma lecture. _Shane m'avait prévenu que tu posais des questions. J'avais espéré que tu avais oublié. En vain ! Je te raconte, mais tu ne juges pas, et tu ne vas pas la voir. Mais tu as le droit de ne plus vouloir me parler. Cette histoire me reste encore légèrement en travers, pour reprendre ton expression. Comme tu l'as constaté, je me suis pas mal rapproché de Mélodie ! Elle semblait avoir les mêmes centres d'intérêts, le goût pour la bibliothèque en moins, mais tout le monde n'est pas comme toi. Rire ! _Je souris à ce passage, puis continuais ma lecture. _Enfin bref, on passait beaucoup de temps au Colibri à parler tous les deux. Elle veut devenir journaliste au passage, et on parlait de tout et rien. Quand elle m'a demandé pourquoi, je ne lui avais pas parlé avant, je lui ai avoué que je pensais que c'était juste une groupie et _Je ne pus aller plus loin, la prof commença son cours. Fichu leçon pleine de chiffres. Durant une heure, j'essayais de savoir la suite de cette histoire, tout en me demandant pourquoi il m'avait dit de ne pas juger, ni de m'en mêler. Et pourquoi lui en voudrais-je ? Je passais l'heure à me poser un milliard de question et de ce fait, n'écoutais rien de ce que le prof racontait. De toute façon, au pire papa m'aiderait, au mieux Shane ! On verra lequel est libre le premier. Quand le cours se termina, je rangeais mes affaires, ne gardant que le mot, que je mis dans ma poche. Je décidais d'aller directement en anglais et m'adossant contre le mur, je repris ma lecture voulant connaître la suite et surtout la fin ! _Quand elle m'a demandé pourquoi, je ne lui avais pas parlé avant, je lui ai avoué que je_ _pensais que c'était juste une groupie et, elle a rit. Pendant plusieurs jours, elle a tenté de me prouver, je suppose, qu'elle n'était pas comme le club d'horticulture, par exemple, et je l'ai cru. Elle semblait tellement différente des autres, en même temps. On parlait beaucoup et de beaucoup de choses, et puis elle m'a demandé qui était Dylan. J'ai grimacé en expliquant que c'était ton cousin et que si elle voulait plus d'explications, elle devrait t'en parler. J'ai même fait l'erreur de lui parler des trois pies, et du surnom qu'elles avaient grâce à toi !_ Je grimaçais face à ces deux informations ! Surtout la seconde. La première n'importe qui ou presque aurait pu lui dire ! _Un soir, on était tous les deux, en train de parler en se baladant au parc Kennedy, et elle m'a demandé pourquoi tu te glaçais dès que quelqu'un te touchait, sauf si c'était nous trois. Ce genre de questions, parce que j'en ai eu une colonie, tu peux me croire, m'énervait parce que je ne pouvais pas lui en parler sans ton accord ! J'ai répondu que je n'avais rien à lui dire sur ce sujet, et elle m'a interrogé sur la relation que tu as avec Shane. J'avoue que là, j'ai séché puisque même aujourd'hui, je suis incapable de dire ce que vous êtes l'un pour l'autre, Enfin surtout lui pour toi. Ce n'est pas le plus important ! Sans trop savoir comment, on en est revenu à toi, et à comment tu avais fait pour devenir amie avec nous, et sans m'en apercevoir, j'ai commencé à lui dire que tu avais eu plusieurs problèmes avec Dylan, sans m'étendre. Seulement, elle doit être plus psychologue que moi, puisqu'elle en est venue, toute seule je te le jure, au fait qu'il t'avait violé. Sur le coup, j'ai été trop choqué pour répondre, et elle a interprété mon silence comme un oui. Bien sûr, elle m'a promis de ne rien dire, si j'acceptais de sortir avec elle. Je dois vraiment t'apprécier parce que j'ai accepté son chantage, mais juste le temps de trouver comment la contrer. Le soir même, j'étais avec Shane et Jason et on cherchait une solution pour sauver et __ton secret__ et __leur idiot d'ami__. Heureusement, Jason a été fin sur ce coup. Le lendemain, j'ai été la voir, mettant fin à cette histoire ridicule avant de lui dire que si elle racontait un seul mot sur cette histoire, fausse naturellement, on s'arrangerait avec le directeur pour qu'elle rate son année. Jason est son neveu, c'est assez simple de lui faire croire qu'il accepterait de nous aider ! Voilà, tu sais tout ! Et comme elle te l'a dis samedi, on s'est embrassé, un peu contre mon grès, j'avoue ! J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas et que tu accepteras de me filer le cours de bio parce qu'il m'en manque un bout !_ Je regardais le mot, le fusillant des yeux. La garce, elle avait osé faire du chantage à mon frère ? A cause de moi, en plus ! Attends qu'elle passe devant moi celle-là. Aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière séance de boxe. Quitte à me faire renvoyer, mais je vais lui faire comprendre sa douleur. La sonnerie retentit, pour la première fois, et j'entrais dans la salle, en rangeant le mot dans ma poche. Une fois assise, je le mis dans mon cahier de bio, et lorsque le cours commença, je me plongeais dedans. Il passa rapidement, et je courus presque pour arriver au gymnase. Je me changeais et entrais dans la salle à proprement parlé. Elle était là, dos à moi, parlant avec Sarah à voix basse. Me faisant petite, j'épiais leur conversation.

« - Pas compliquée, je te dis. Mitchie, c'est leur point faible ! Tu arrives à la coincer elle, et ils te mangent dans la main.

La peste ! Je m'éloignais et le cours débuta. Je me demande à combien de fille elle a refilé le tuyau, avant de me promettre de ne parler à personne hormis mes trois véritables amis. Le prof nous expliqua comment il allait nous noter, avant qu'on aille s'entraîner. Il passerait dans chaque groupe pour noter nos performances. Heureusement, on passa les premières et nous fîmes un combat, entre guillemet, nous touchant à peine. Il s'éloigna pour passer à un groupe, en nous demandant de continuer l'entraînement. Comme les groupes étaient assez éparpillés dans la salle, je n'eus aucun mal à agir.

« - Alors dis-moi, il était agréable ce baiser avec mon frère, demandais-je avec un sourire faux.

« - Parfait, dit-elle mielleusement. Dommage que ce ne soit arrivé qu'une fois.

« - Je me demande si tu aurais pu l'embrasser, avec des dents en moins ?

« - C'est interdit de se faire mal, et tu le sais ! Et comme t'es trop trouillarde et bêcheuse pour risquer de te faire renvoyer, tu ne sauras jamais. Pas de bol !

Je la fusillais des yeux et sans prévenir, lui donnais un coup dans la mâchoire. Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui faire vraiment mal en fait. Juste un petit peu, pour qu'elle sache que je ne suis pas aussi froussarde que je le fais croire. Elle me regarda les yeux ronds, se tenant le menton et regarda autour de nous.

« - Personne ne m'a vu ! Pas de bol, dis-je en l'imitant.

Elle me regarda méchamment, et me frappa à son tour. Manque de chance, Michaël, un gars que Jason connaissait, nous regarda à ce moment-là, et prévint le prof alors que je me massais la joue.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, tonna-t-il.

« - Elle m'a frappée, se défendit Mélodie.

« - Menteuse, j'ai tout vu, c'est toi qui l'a frappée, rétorqua mon allié.

J'acquiesçais à sa version des faits, en me promettant de ne plus jamais mentir après cette histoire, et il la renvoya de cours. Alors qu'elle passait devant moi, elle murmura :

« - Tu vas me le payer ça !

« - Quand tu veux, ajoutais-je.

Le professeur repartit après m'avoir dit que je pouvais aller à l'infirmerie mettre une poche de glace sur mon visage. Je le remerciais et ramassais mes affaires. J'étais à peine dehors, qu'elle me fit face. Elle voulut me frapper au visage, une nouvelle fois, mais je parais le coup. Heureusement que je n'avais séché aucun cours, dis donc ! Durant plusieurs minutes, elle tenta de me faire mal, puis finit par réussir. Un coup violent, à l'épaule, et je grimaçais. Ça allait faire très mal ! Contente d'elle, elle s'éloigna, et j'allais à l'infirmerie. Je racontais à la personne qui était de garde, ce qu'il s'était passé, dans et hors du cours, et elle posa deux compresses froides sur moi. Je restais ainsi, la remerciant un milliard de fois, du bien que me faisaient ces trucs froids, puis quand ça sonna, elle me libéra, en me faisant promettre de recommencer dès que je serais chez moi. J'acquiesçais ne voulant pas être défigurée ! Sauf que je marque vite, alors y a peu de chance. Je rejoignis le réfectoire, et pris un plateau. Je pris juste un dessert, que je payais et mon sac sur un bras, je regardais notre table. Les garçons étaient déjà là. Me retenant de grimacer, je les rejoignis, et posais mon plateau, avant d'enlever très lentement mon sac, puisque étant stupide je l'avais mise sur l'épaule douloureuse.

« - ça va Mitchie, demanda Jason.

« - Parfaitement bien, assurais-je. Au fait, j'ai lu ton mot ! Je ne t'en veux pas ! A ta place, je crois que je n'aurais pas réussi à répondre quelque chose, ajoutais-je à l'intention de Nate. Et t'en fais pas pour le cours de bio, je te le file dès la fin de la journée.

« - Mitchie, ça va t'as pas mal ? Non, parce qu'elle n'y est pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère.

« - De quoi tu parles, Mick ?

« - Du coup de Mélodie ! Je n'ai jamais vu deux filles se battre, mais celle-là je n'aimerais pas être contre elle.

« - Ils n'étaient pas au courant, Michaël, soufflais-je. Mais je crois que j'ai plus qu'à tout avouer, maintenant ! Merci, ajoutais-je sarcastique.

Il s'excusa et s'en alla alors que les trois me fixaient, inquisiteurs. Penaude, je leurs racontais la version officielle, avant d'ajouter, tout bas, qu'à la base, j'avais tout déclenché. Nate soupira et me demanda si j'avais bien lu le début de son mot.

« - Désolée, mais si toi, tu acceptes un truc pareil, juste pour moi, la moindre des choses c'est de me battre quand elle m'attaque. D'ailleurs, j'espère pour elle, que je ne la croiserais pas hors du lycée, parce que son dernier coup me reste en travers !

Je soupirais et leurs racontais la suite, et je les vis s'énerver. Je les calmais en arguant que je réglerais ça moi-même, si l'envie m'en prenait, et afin de changer de sujet, je leur demandais de quoi ils avaient parlé durant la pause. Shane se reprit et m'expliqua qu'ils cherchaient à comprendre pourquoi, je ne venais pas.

Le reste de la journée de cours, se passa dans la légèreté. La nouvelle comme quoi, quand on me cherche, on me trouve, fit vite le tour du lycée, et je me réjouis de savoir qu'on n'allait pas essayer d'être amie avec moi, juste pour discuter avec les garçons. Comme si c'était moi, qui décidais avec qui on parlait, non mais franchement ! Durant le trajet du bus, Shane me proposa de venir avec moi voir mon psy, et j'acquiesçais, en songeant qu'il allait m'attendre au Colibri comme d'habitude. Sauf que non ! A titre exceptionnel, il vint avec moi dans la salle d'attente, et ne partit que quand le docteur Dangon m'emmena dans son cabinet.

« - Qui était-ce, demanda-t-il d'entrée de jeu.

« - Bah, c'était Shane ! Il voulait sans doute s'assurer que je n'allais pas croiser Mélodie et lui rendre coup pour coup ! On s'est légèrement battue tout à l'heure, avouais-je comme une enfant prise en faute.

Il me regarda étonné, et je lui relatais l'histoire. A la fin de mon monologue, il me demanda pourquoi j'avais frappé puisque à priori, l'affaire était réglée.

« - Pour ne pas qu'elle file le conseil à d'autres pestes ! De toute façon, ça ne marcherait pas une seconde fois, mais bon. Avec les garçons, on est un peu une famille. Assez bizarre, j'avoue puisque Shane et moi avons une drôle de relation, mais une famille quand même. Et dans une famille, quand on touche à un membre, les autres le défendent. C'est normal ! En tout cas, c'est comme ça dans la mienne. D'ailleurs presque toute ma famille est derrière moi. Même Dwight, son père ! Il s'en veut et quelque part, je pense qu'il doit espérer que j'ai menti. C'est logique ! Enfin, c'est comme ça que je le vois, pour ma part.

« - Je vois ! Et toi comment vis-tu le procès qui se rapproche ?

« - Mal, soupirais-je. Dès que j'y pense, je manque d'air ! Et le pire, c'est que je compte les jours qui me séparent de cette histoire. Je me dis qu'une fois que le procès sera passé, entre guillemet, je serais libérée de ça ! Bon je devrais encore vous voir, parce que vous ne voulez pas me lâcher, souris-je, mais pour moi, le plus dur sera fait. Et pourtant je… Je ne veux pas y penser. Mes amis ignorent que la date a été fixée, je ne veux pas les ennuyer avec ça. C'est le lendemain de notre dernier examen, ça serait dommage qu'ils les ratent à cause de moi !

« - Tu ne comptes pas leur dire ?

« - Si, mais après !… En fait, je n'en sais rien ! Peut-être, juste avant ou après, on verra !

« - Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler, j'imagine ?

« - Non ! J'attends cette séance depuis dimanche, pour vous parler de quelque chose mais pas de ça ! ça sera pour une autre fois, soupirais-je en balayant l'idée de la main.

« - Je t'écoute ! Qu'as-tu donc à me raconter ?

« - En un mot comme en cent Shane ! C'est compliqué, comme d'hab ! Samedi, on a été au lac, et ils m'ont fait tomber dans l'eau, qui sent mauvais soit dit en passant, et quand on est rentré, il m'a embrassé devant chez lui. C'était super, mais voilà, c'était fait. On a commencé à en parler, mais on grelottait, du coup, on a été chez lui pour se changer, et après une douche, et des vêtements propres venant de son armoire, on a reparlé, de l'autre baiser. Celui qu'on a échangé sur mon lit. Il m'a demandé si j'avais apprécié l'embrasser, et j'ai avoué que oui, forcément, je n'allais pas mentir ! Je mens trop souvent en ce moment. Il m'a demandé de l'embrasser une dernière fois, sauf que là… C'était carrément mieux. Pire aussi, mais mieux quand même, dis-je en me levant. Au début, on était gêné parce qu'on ne savait pas comment faire forcément, et puis après, une fois que nos lèvres se sont touchées entre guillemet, ça a été tout seul. J'ai noué mes bras autour de son cou, et lui de ma taille, et c'était doux ! Je veux dire, comme l'autre fois, sauf que je savais quoi faire, je me sentais moins maladroite et du coup, c'était… Encore mieux ! Et puis, on a manqué d'air, alors on s'est séparé, mais juste le temps de remplir nos poumons, parce qu'on est reparti en apnée juste après, mais celui-là était encore différent. Parce qu'on a été plus passionnés, forcément. Il a commencé à caresser ma taille, avec tellement de douceur que… Aujourd'hui encore, je n'arrive pas à le décrire, c'était tellement incroyable. Je veux dire, j'avais déjà rêvé qu'il me caressait à travers son tee-shirt, mais c'était mille fois mieux que dans mon rêve, soupirais-je.

« - Parce que dans ton rêve, tu avais aussi son tee-shirt, demanda-t-il sérieux.

« - Euh oui, mais c'est une autre histoire. J'en parlerais un autre jour ! Enfin bref, après il a lentement, me permettant de l'arrêter à chaque seconde si je le voulais, remonté mon tee-shirt, enfin le sien, et a juste posé sa main sur mon dos découvert en fait. Sans aller plus loin, et ça me suffisait largement, et puis sa mère nous a dérangé. Fin de la belle histoire ! Sauf que voilà, je ne sais pas quoi faire, parce que le lendemain, on a failli s'embrasser encore, et j'ai réussi à m'éloigner juste avant. Ce qui est débile parce que je crois bien que je l'aime. Mais si c'est le cas, pourquoi, je le repousse comme ça ? J'ai l'impression que je refuse le bonheur, alors que je cours après depuis longtemps.

« - Tu n'es peut-être simplement pas prête à t'engager ? Ou alors, ton passé est encore trop présent, t'empêchant de construire ton futur amoureux.

« - Vous être gentil doc mais vous ne voulez pas recommencer en changeant les mots 'passé', 'présent', 'futur', non parce que là j'ai l'impression d'être en cours d'anglais au secondaire, souris-je. Mais peut-être que vous avez raison. Je suis complètement perdue, pour ma part, soufflais-je en me laissant tomber sur le canapé. Je fais quoi alors ? Je lui dis que je l'aime mais que je ne veux pas qu'on soit ensemble parce que je suis une sombre crétine, qui a peur de son ombre ? Ou je cache mes sentiments, et je gâche des moments qui auraient pu être merveilleux. Ce que je ne saurais jamais puisqu'ils seront gâchés. Aidez-moi doc ! Je sais que ce n'est pas votre boulot, que vous êtes juste censé m'écouter, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'oreille là mais de conseils.

« - Je vais te poser une question, et tu vas y répondre, sans réfléchir, spontanément, d'accord ?

Je le regardais perdue, puis acquiesçais lentement.

« - Est-ce que tu te sens prête à embrasser Shane, et le laisser t'embrasser, même dans un couloir bondé de gens ? De le laisser te prendre la main, ou dans ses bras, caresser ta taille à n'importe quel moment de la journée ? En gros est-ce que tu te sens prête à t'engager dans une relation ?

« - Oui, non et… Je ne sais pas ! Je réponds oui à certaines, non à d'autres, et peut-être à la dernière catégorie, soupirais-je. On se tient déjà souvent la main, et je suis dans ses bras, presque tout le temps, mais non, je ne me vois pas l'embrasser au lycée par exemple ! J'aurais trop peur de la réaction des gens. Mais en même temps, je m'en moque. La plupart pensent déjà qu'on forme une sorte de couple secret, alors !… Je vous l'avais dit que c'était compliqué cette fois. Est-ce que je me sens prête à être physiquement, engagé dans une relation avec lui ? Je crois ! Je veux dire, oui, puisque je l'aime, la réponse logique c'est oui. Pourtant j'ai peur qu'il aille trop vite, et que je n'arrive pas à le freiner. Parce que c'est le problème ! Dès qu'il pose sa main sur moi, même sur mon coude, je sens toute ma détermination fondre comme neige au soleil. Samedi, il aurait pu aller très loin, j'aurais rien dit. J'aime être dans ses bras, je m'y sens en sécurité, et je ferais n'importe quoi, enfin je le laisserais faire n'importe quoi, juste pour y rester.

« - Donc, tu n'es pas prête à t'engager dans une relation. Être avec un garçon, ça se résume pas à des bisous et des contacts physique Mitchie ! Dans un couple, tu dois pouvoir dire non, si ça va trop vite, ou avoir de toi-même des gestes envers lui. Et vu ce que tu me racontes, tu n'es pas encore prête ! Tout est trop frais dans ta tête. En plus avec tes examens, tu es stressée, en plus du procès, et il faut mieux que tu te sortes quelque chose de la tête. Alors je sais pas, sors, prends une cuite, si tu aimes l'alcool, fais une soirée vidéo avec des filles, si tu préfères, mais aère-toi le cerveau un week-end. Je vais faire mieux. Ce week-end, je t'interdis d'ouvrir tes livres pour réviser. Tu as le droit de faire tes devoirs mais tu n'as que jusqu'à vendredi minuit. Après tu fermes tout, et tu profites de ton week-end pour faire autre chose. C'est ton exercice de la semaine.

Je le regardais interdite, puis suspicieusement, avant de soupirer, en regardant mes pieds.

« - Vous n'êtes pas un psy normal doc, c'est le moins que je puisse dire, mais d'accord, je vais essayer.

Sur ces mots, je me levais, la séance étant terminée. Lorsque je sortis de son bureau, je me tournais vers lui.

« - Au fait, finalement, il n'est pas inconfortable votre canapé.

Il sourit et m'intima de filer en montrant Shane qui était là. Je le rejoignis moins perdue qu'avant mais je fus étonnée de voir mon médecin s'approcher.

« - Shane, je suppose, dit-il en sachant pertinemment qui, il était.

« - Euh oui, docteur…

« - Philip Dangon, se présenta-t-il. J'ai un service à vous demander ! Ce week-end, samedi et dimanche, Mitchie ne doit pas réviser une seule minute, vous pourriez vous assurer qu'elle respecte sa part du contrat ?

Mon meilleur ami sourit et acquiesça, alors que je les regardais interdite. Ce n'est pas déontologique tout ça ! Enfin j'imagine que je ne dirais rien ! Il nous laissa et nous sortîmes dehors.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est terminé ! Bon je sais que mon psy n'est pas très psy, mais on va faire comme si ce qu'il faisait était autorisé d'accord ? Même si <strong>chris87<strong> ne le trouve pas très pro vu son com : Bah Bravo venant d'un Doc. De toute façon, mon avocate ne l'est pas vraiment donc… J'espère que vous avez aimé ? Quatorze pages de bonus, je suis sympa non ? Parce que ce chapitre n'était pas prévu !

Miss Tagada (L)


	29. Les examens

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut la compagnie. Non vous ne rêvez pas, le nouveau chapitre est enfin là. Navrée pour le retard. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'avoue, ce n'est pas mon préféré mais je l'aime bien quand même. Merci à **Solen** (Salut miss. Aie, j'espère que ta meilleure amie ne s'est pas plaint que tu dormais dans le cas ? lool J'ai hâte de voir les photos en tout cas. =) Ouais attends de lire ce chapitre. La fin tu la sens bien ! Je vais pleurer ( Ouais euh pour la relation Shane-Mitchie va falloir attendre encore. Navrée (enfin presque lool) Ouais le psy de Mitchie est d'enfer. Et heureusement, il va encore faire une apparition ou deux (je ne sais plus désolée) Quant à Mitchie, bah ma foi, elle n'est plus si perdue que ça. Heureusement. Hey la violence n'est pas une solution voyons… Même si je suis d'accord avec toi, Mitchie a bien réagi avec Mélodie lool. Bisous), **Jeni****-Kat**, **amy-chan**, **nouna** et **Jessica54540** (Hello miss. Pitié ne torture pas trop Mélodie. De toute façon, tu ne peux pas, nouna se l'est déjà réservée lool. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous) pour leur reviews trop drôle.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections sont de **chris87**

**PS** : Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

**Chapitre 28**

Je passais la semaine à réviser à fond pour ne pas être en retard pendant mon week-end de repos forcé. Je fus donc étonnée de les entendre sonner tous les trois à ma porte, à huit heures, le samedi matin. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu prévoir ? Shane les a mis dans la confidence. Enfin je les ai ni vu ni entendue entrer, mais le fait qu'ils me réveillent à huit heures, doit bien signifier qu'ils préparent quelque chose ? J'ouvris donc péniblement un œil lorsque j'entendis les mots « seau d'eau » et « réveiller » dans la même phrase. Réprimant un bâillement, je leurs demandais ce qu'ils faisaient là.

« - On t'emmène avec nous ! Alors, tu bouges tes petites fesses, parce que dans trente minutes, tu montes dans la voiture, que tu sois en pyjama ou non, s'amusa Jason. Et mets quelque chose de confortable, parce qu'on va beaucoup marcher, ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils sortaient.

Hein ? Ils ont le permis ? Première nouvelle. Seconde, je suis de sortie. On en apprend tous les jours. J'ai une demi-heure, c'est ça ? Et bé, ça va être short. Sortant doucement de mon lit, j'observais mon pyjama. J'avais le tee-shirt de Shane, ainsi que mon short, et heureusement, je crois. Je pris de quoi m'habiller, et partis sous la douche, en bâillant à chaque pas. L'eau me réveilla complètement, et une fois propre, je m'habillais. Lorsque je fis face au miroir, je grimaçais. Mon bleu au visage n'avait pas complètement disparu, il était plutôt jaune. Enfin, c'était rien contrairement à celui de Mélodie. Les garçons affirment qu'il est pire que le mien, parce qu'on le voit autant que le mien alors qu'elle se maquille. Chacun son truc. Moi cette marque, j'en suis fière ! Même si j'ai fait mine d'être désolée de cette bagarre devant mes parents. J'observais mon épaule et grimaçais. Celui-là était bien plus gros, puisque non amorti par le gant et plus douloureux, mais bon, ça passe encore. Je revins dans ma chambre, et posais mon pyjama sur mon lit, en me souvenant de l'attitude des garçons. Durant toute la semaine, ils avaient été aux petits soins. Officiellement, parce que je leurs faisais peur, et qu'il n'avait pas envie que je les frappe, genre je suis capable de lever la main sur eux tiens. Officieusement, je les soupçonnais de s'en vouloir pour mes bleus et de chercher donc à se faire pardonner. En m'ouvrant les portes, ou en portant mon sac. J'avais même tenté de les en dissuader en les menaçant de prendre plusieurs bouquins, plus un dico mais rien n'avait changé. Je descendis et les retrouvais dans la cuisine.

« - Il te reste sept minutes bravo, s'amusa Jason.

Sur ces mots, il me salua, et les deux autres l'imitèrent. Je réprimais un nouveau bâillement puis leur demandais ce qu'ils faisaient là. Je n'avais pas eu ma réponse après tout.

« - On s'assure que tu ne réviseras pas, répondit Nate.

« - Et depuis quand vous avez votre permis ?

« - Jason depuis ses seize ans. Shane et moi, on hésite encore ! L'idée de l'avoir, sachant que Jason est sur la route nous effraie un peu, rit-il. Non, on l'a tous les trois, depuis l'année dernière.

« - Ah, soupirais-je. C'est dans ces moments-là que je me sens petite. J'ai à peine l'âge de le passer, moi.

Maman arriva à ce moment-là et donna un sac aux garçons.

« - Allez, on y va ! Mitchie embrasse tes parents, tu les revois pas avant dimanche, me prévint Jason.

Hein ? Je me stoppais une seconde puis me tournais vers ma mère, en l'interrogeant du regard. Pour toute réponse, elle m'embrassa et me demanda d'être prudente, avant de me pousser dehors. Je vis une nouvelle voiture, enfin une que je ne connaissais pas, garée dans l'allée. Une BMW, je crois. Mais m'en demandez pas plus, j'y connais rien ! Elle a cinq portes, et elle est grise ! Je ne peux guère dire plus ! Je montais donc à l'arrière, et m'attachais tout comme Nate.

« - C'est à qui cette voiture ?

« - A mes parents, expliqua Jason. Ils nous la passent pour le week-end ! Donc, il ne faut pas faire de tâche. Rassure-moi, t'es pas malade en voiture ?

« - Somnolente, la plupart du temps, c'est tout. Ne vous étonnez pas, si je m'endors, c'est l'effet que me font les longs trajets !… Et c'est quoi comme voiture ?

« - Une BMW trois cent vingt, rit-il. Ah les filles ! Elles n'y connaissent rien en voiture, soupira-t-il tragiquement.

« - Et elle est fière de ne rien connaître à ce sujet, contrais-je.

Nous rîmes et il démarra enfin. Pour ma part, j'avoue que je n'étais pas super à l'aise. J'étais derrière le chauffeur, et fixais mon regard sur ma vitre. C'est presque de l'enlèvement, tout ça ! Durant le trajet, ils mirent de la musique classique, histoire d'avoir un bruit de fond, avant de se mettre à jacasser comme des pies. Pour ma part, je réfléchissais à tout et à rien en particulier. J'étais encore fatiguée, et surtout affamée. Ais-je dis que je détestais partir quelque part, le ventre vide ? Je crois bien que non ! Je fermais les yeux et appuyais ma tête contre mon bras sur le carreau.

Je fus réveillée par un coup de klaxon et sursautais violemment, en criant de peur. Les trois rirent, en m'expliquant qu'il y avait un problème sur la route, et qu'il y avait donc des bouchons. Je hochais la tête, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il racontait. Observant dehors, je soupirais. Entourés de voiture, on n'était vraiment pas prêt d'arriver. Je me replaçais et tentais de terminer ma sieste mais mon estomac s'était réveillé et se mit à gronder. Je soupirais, et lui intimais de se taire avant de fermer les yeux. Nate sourit et me proposa un des croissants qu'ils avaient achetés. J'en pris un, en les remerciant, puis le mangeais doucement, en réfléchissant à la destination éventuelle. J'aurais aimé savoir où je me rendais, ça aurait sympa de tout préparer. Le bouchon se déboucha, si je peux dire, et la voiture reprit la route. Je soufflais et refermais les yeux, sans chercher à faire la conversation. De toute façon, j'en aurais été incapable !

Un nouveau coup de klaxon me fit ouvrir les yeux et je notais que nous étions, de nouveau, arrêtés. J'allais demander si nous étions arrivés, mais ils sortirent de la voiture, à ce moment-là. Soupirant, je les imitais et observais les alentours. Je me stoppais net lorsque je vis où nous étions. La classe, Disney world ! Je me tournais vers les garçons qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Je souris à mon tour, et nous allâmes acheter nos entrées. Shane me confia que ma mère avait tout prévu et mis l'argent dans mon sac. Trop bien ! Une fois à l'intérieur du parc, nous commençâmes par prendre un plan, très utile, pour repérer les attractions que nous voulions faire. Je me faisais l'effet d'une enfant, dans un magasin de jouets, mais à Disney tout le monde redevient enfant, c'est obligé. Jason voulait essayer les montagnes russes, mais je déglutis. Je venais de manger,, donc pour ma part, c'était exclu. On décida d'attendre une heure avant d'y aller, et nous prîmes le chemin des trucs à sensation. Sauf que voilà, après une maison hantée pas super, on décida d'aller voir si le Space moutain n'était pas mieux ! De toute façon ça ne peut pas être pire. Sauf que voilà, la queue est super longue et durant les deux heures de piétinnage, j'écoutais les garçons parler avec animation de ce week-end. Ils se tournèrent vers moi, pour savoir si leur surprise me plaisait, et j'acquiesçais. C'était même carrément génial, en fait. Finalement, nous prîmes place dans l'attraction. Le tour fut génial, et nous rîmes de nos têtes sur les photos. J'achetais la mienne, ça me fera un super souvenir.

La journée passa assez vite, entre les attractions en tout genre, les achats de souvenirs débiles et la parade le soir, afin de pouvoir profiter des attractions le lendemain, pendant que les autres iraient la voir. Lorsque le parc ferma ses portes, les garçons me prévinrent que nous allions dormir dans un hôtel proche, ou deux chambres avaient été réservées. La classe ! On s'installa dans la chambre des garçons, afin de discuter de la journée. M'asseyant sur un lit, j'eus un petit sourire quand Shane me prit dans ses bras. La journée ayant été longue et plutôt bien remplie, je m'endormis dans leur chambre, sans même m'en rendre compte. J'en eus conscience le lendemain en me réveillant contre mon meilleur ami. Bon ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on dormait ensemble de toute façon. Sauf que j'étais dans une drôle de position, mi assise, mi allongée, un bras sous sa tête, l'autre sur sa hanche. Olala, comment j'ai fait pour ne pas me casser quelque chose ? Je l'observais et sourit. Il était appuyé contre les oreillers, son visage sur mon bras, les siens, quasiment, autour de ma taille puisque un reposait sur le lit, l'autre sur ma hanche, mais bon. Je me dégageais doucement, et observais les deux autres. Nate s'était endormi sur le lit qu'il avait investi la veille, encore habillé, j'en conclus donc qu'il ne s'était pas vu partir non plus. Mais au moins, il était allongé, lui. Une jambe repliée, l'autre raide. Le plus drôle était sa main coincée dans sa poche ! Le détail troublant, j'avoue. Quant à Jason, ben il était… couché à moitié par terre en fait. Ses jambes étaient sur son lit, baskets au pied, et il semblait assis, sauf que son dos était allongé au sol, ainsi que sa tête. Un bras sur son ventre, l'autre le long de son corps. Amusant ! Je vous jure que j'adorerais prendre une photo. Au lieu de ça, je sortis du lit, et observais l'heure. Sept heures à peine. Bon, je vais aller me laver, et je les réveille après. Acquiesçant dans le vide, je sortis à pas de loups, et allais dans ma chambre. Chambre qui n'avait pas servie du coup. Je pris une douche revigorante, puis m'habillais d'un slim bleu et de ma tunique rouge. Je retournais ensuite dans leur chambre tout en finissant de me coiffer. Je fermais la porte doucement, et partit ouvrir les rideaux, pour faire entrer la lumière. Ils grognèrent et se tournèrent, sauf Shane qui était déjà du bon côté, et j'ouvris la fenêtre. Me tournant vers eux, je frappais dans mes mains, comme si j'applaudissais et dis :

« - Allez les enfants, debout ! Il est l'heure, d'aller à l'école ! Allez, allez !

Ils ouvrirent un œil et j'eus juste le temps de m'accroupir quand Nate m'envoya un oreiller. A priori, ils n'aiment pas mon réveil. Pas grave, j'en ai d'autre en stock. Je devais juste trouver celui qui crie le plus fort. Allez c'est décidé, je prends Jason. Je m'approchais et commençais à le chatouiller. Il commença par rire doucement, et ne put bientôt plus se retenir et hurla de rire, en réveillant les deux autres. Quand je vis qu'ils avaient tous les trois les yeux ouverts, je souris et arrêtais ma torture.

« - ça alors, vous êtes réveillés, demandais-je en feignant l'étonnement. C'est dingue ça ! Tous les trois en même temps. Quelle synchronisation ! Ok je me sauve, ajoutais-je en les voyant prendre des oreillers.

Je sortis de la chambre, en les prévenant que je les attendais en bas pour manger. Assise à une table, je refusais de commander, préférant les attendre, et observer la foule. Un homme posa son journal, à la table voisine, et je lui demandais si je pouvais le lui emprunter. Il me regarda de haut en bas, se demandant, sûrement, quel âge j'avais puis acquiesça. Le remerciant, j'ouvris le quotidien et commençais à m'informer de l'état du monde. Malgré moi, je me mis à donner mon avis sur les décisions politiques, et économiques. J'étais en train de lire la rubrique faits divers quand je les entendis arriver. Refermant le journal, je le repliais, et le rendis à son propriétaire, puis les regardais s'installer.

« - Me dis pas que t'as déjà fini, s'étonna Jason.

« - Je vous attendais pour commander, nuance !

Le serveur revint et nous primes des petits déjeuners copieux. Le temps qu'ils arrivent, je m'excusais de les avoir réveillés, mais ils ne semblaient pas m'en vouloir, au contraire. Nous mangeâmes notre repas, puis je leurs demandais le programme de la journée. Ils voulaient sûrement encore faire un tas de truc à sensation. Pour ma part, j'avoue que je préférerais des trucs plus calmes. Et puis Glenn, un de mes nombreux cousins, m'a raconté qu'il y avait une maison de poupées adorable. C'est même dans cette attraction qu'il a rencontré, Juliette, sa copine. Il est avec elle depuis bientôt trois ans. Ils me dressèrent une sacrée liste d'attractions à sensation, comme prévu, puis me demandèrent ce que j'en pensais.

« - Si je réponds « on ne pourra pas tout faire » vous allez me taper, demandais-je craintive.

« - Non, mais si tu nous disais ce que tu veux faire toi, ça serait bien, contra Nate. Après tout, depuis hier on ne peut pas dire que tu aies beaucoup choisie.

« - Parce que si je vous propose de faire un truc reposant, vous allez accepter ? Non, bon va pour votre programme, on verra bien ce qu'on peut faire !

Ils insistèrent pour savoir ce que j'aurais voulu faire moi, et je leurs listais deux trois attractions que j'avais vu, notamment celle de Pirates des Caraïbes, ou encore ma fameuse maison de poupées. Comme prévu, ils grimacèrent rien qu'au nom, et je grognais devant tant de préjugés. M'en fiche, j'irais avec Sierra, et on passera notre week-end dans cette attraction jusqu'à connaître toutes les poupées et toc !

Lorsque nous eûmes terminés de manger, on remonta ranger nos affaires et libérer les chambres. On prit soin de tout mettre dans la voiture, avant d'aller au parc, qui ouvrit dix minutes plus tard.

Finalement, lorsqu'ils me proposèrent de monter dans l'attraction basée sur la saga Indiana Jones. Je refusais et leurs dis que j'allais aller voir mes poupées pendant qu'ils feraient la queue pour se retrouver la tête en bas. Pour ma part, je n'en étais pas vraiment fan. D'avoir la tête en bas hein, pas de la saga d'Indiana, même si j'ai trouvé le dernier un peu nul. Ne voulant pas qu'on soit éparpillé partout, Nate me proposa le marché suivant. Si je venais avec eux dans leur truc, ils viendraient compter les poupées avec moi. Les deux autres firent les gros yeux, et je refusais. Je n'allais pas leur imposer ça quand même, si ? Seulement, quand ils m'entendirent refuser, ils ne me laissèrent pas le choix, et m'embarquèrent avec eux, en me promettant qu'ils m'accompagneraient ensuite avec plaisir. Je soupirais mais les suivis docilement. Sûrement parce que depuis la veille, c'était la première fois que Shane me prenait la main en fait.

Comme prévue cette attraction fut une horreur pour mon estomac, mais j'avais bigrement bien apprécié. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers l'attraction de mon choix, et à plusieurs reprises, je leurs répétais qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de venir. Après tout, je pouvais y aller toute seule. Seulement, ils furent intraitables et montèrent avec moi dans la barque. Durant les quelques minutes de l'attraction, j'ouvris grands les yeux. C'était superbe ! Une petite fille poussait des exclamations à chacune de ces poupées, et ça me fit sourire. Observant devant moi, je vis un couple qui était enlacé. J'en fis part à Shane, puisqu'il était le plus près, et il sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur ma tempe. Il prit doucement ma main, puis m'en montra une, qui selon lui, me ressemblait. Je ne vois pas d'où en fait, mais bon !

Le reste de la journée, je le passais dans les attractions qu'ils avaient choisis, et comme je l'avais prédis, nous ne pûmes pas toutes les faire. Néanmoins, j'avais un tas de souvenirs, des photos, des peluches, et autres, et lorsque nous remontâmes dans la voiture, je les remerciais un milliard de fois. A aucun moment, je n'avais pensé à mes examens. C'est mon psy qui va être content, tiens.

Durant le trajet du retour, Nate monta à l'avant, et Shane prit sa place sur la banquette arrière. Pour ma part, j'étais encore derrière Jason, et au bout d'un moment, je n'écoutais plus rien. Je commençais à comater, et tentais de garder les yeux ouverts, histoire de voir la route, au moins. Mais sans succès. Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes, et quand je les rouvris, nous étions dans ma rue. La voiture s'arrêta sur le trottoir, et Nate me demanda si c'était bien la voiture de Margaret qui était garée. Ouvrant les yeux, j'acquiesçais, et sortis doucement de l'habitacle. Les garçons m'aidèrent à décharger mes achats, puis nous entrâmes.

« - Je sais plus qui croire Steve ! D'un côté, je n'arrive pas à concevoir que Mitchie puisse mentir surtout sur un truc pareil. Elle est tellement sérieuse, et intelligente, ma filleule, mais d'un autre côté, je voudrais qu'elle ait menti, au moins sur l'identité de celui qui l'a violé. Cette histoire a détruit ma famille. Maggie devient folle ! Elle croit dur comme fer Dylan, qui supporte la prison comme si c'était un camp de vacances. Ses lettres sont vraiment étranges.

« - Je te comprends Dwight !

« - Et ma petite paillette dorée, elle vit ça comment ?

« - Le jour de sa déposition, j'ai cru qu'elle n'allait pas tenir. Elle était blanche, et durant deux jours, elle nous parlait plus, refusait de manger avec nous. Elle nous en voulait, je pense, de lui faire porter plainte, et puis après, ça a été mieux. Elle fait des crises d'angoisses de temps à autres, mais ça s'arrange depuis qu'elle a accepté de se faire suivre psychologiquement, soupira maman. Mais à chaque nouvel examen, ou rencontre avec avocat ou juge, elle est mal, incapable de manger, et de dormir. C'est atroce de la voir dans cet état, sachant qu'on ne peut rien faire pour l'aider. Ses amis ont l'air de mieux la connaître que nous ! Ils l'ont emmené à Disney ce week-end pour qu'elle s'aère un peu, c'est dire. Ils agissent comme des frères.

« - C'est bien pour elle, alors ! Je n'aime pas la savoir malheureuse, et vu que ça va jusqu'au procès, je suis sûre qu'elle a raison ! J'espère que Jason, Nate et Shane veillent bien sur elle ? Après ce qu'elle a vécu… Je ne comprends même pas comment elle a fait pour continuer à discuter avec lui, comme s'il n'avait rien fait. C'est mon fils, je le sais, mais y a des fois, j'aimerais oublier qu'il vient de moi, et lui coller mon poing dans…

« - C'est nous, les interrompis-je joyeusement. Vous êtes où ?

« - Au salon ma puce ! On a même une surprise pour toi !

Tu parles, je la connais la surprise. Les garçons vinrent avec moi, et quand je vis Dwight, je lui sautais dans les bras, réellement ravie de le voir. Il semblait dans un triste état, au bord de la dépression, et je m'excusais, sachant que c'était en partie de ma faute s'il était comme ça.

« - T'inquiète, ma choukette. T'y es pour rien, assura-t-il. Alors ce week-end ? T'as fait le village des barbies, ou un truc du genre, comme Glenn te l'avait conseillé ?

Je souris, rectifiais le nom puis lui avouais que j'avais même réussi à y faire venir les garçons. Nous asseyant, nous racontâmes notre week-end avec enthousiasme, et Jason leur parla de leur réveil. Je souris, avant de leur rappeler les positions qu'ils avaient pris pour dormir.

Durant deux heures, nous parlâmes légèrement, puis je demandais à Dwight, comment allait sa famille. Je n'étais pas censée avoir entendu, non ? Il grimaça, puis soupira que ça allait comme souvent dans ce genre d'épreuves, sans s'attarder vraiment. Les garçons décidèrent de nous laisser en famille, et je les raccompagnais à la porte, en les serrant chacun dans mes bras. Ce week-end m'avait vraiment fait du bien !

Je passais le reste de la soirée avec mes parents, les écoutant parler du procès. Quand maman rappela que dans peu de temps tout serait enfin réglé, j'eus du mal à respirer. Sept semaines ! Quarante-neuf jours. De l'air ! Vite !

Je me levais, d'un bond, et ouvris la fenêtre. Faut vraiment que j'arrête ce fichu décompte, c'est mauvais pour mes nerfs, tout ça. Je me concentrais sur ma respiration durant quelques minutes, avant de leur refaire face. Ils me regardèrent étonnés, et légèrement inquiets. Savoir que Dwight me croyait plus moi que son fils me faisait plaisir mais je m'en voulais de détruire sa famille.

« - C'est rien ! Je viens de m'apercevoir qu'il ne reste même pas cinquante jours, c'est tout. Ça va passer !… Je vais aller me coucher, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit !

Je les embrassais tous les trois et j'ajoutais un câlin pour mon parrain, m'excusant encore, puis montais me coucher. J'entrais dans ma chambre, et souris en voyant que mon lit avait été fait. Merci maman. J'observais le réveil. Il n'était que vingt heures. Ouais mais je suis fatiguée, donc au lit. Je me changeais rapidement, et observais les sacs que je venais de remonter. Je rangerais ça plus tard. Je me couchais, en vérifiant que l'alarme de mon réveil était en marche, puis m'endormis.

Le lendemain, à mon réveil, Dwight avait disparu et maman m'expliqua qu'il était rentré chez lui. Lorsque je retrouvais les garçons au lycée, je les remerciais encore une fois pour ce week-end génial, et le compte à rebours commença. Les semaines s'égrenaient à toute vitesse. Je n'avais plus de nouvelles du procès, bonne nouvelle, mais par contre les examens se rapprochaient. On nous en parlait à chaque cours. Autre bonne nouvelle, mon psy avait été ravi, et c'est peu de le dire, de mon week-end loin de mes cahiers. Il m'avait fait promettre de féliciter mes amis pour l'idée, puis m'avait demandé, si je m'en sortais avec mes questions sans réponse. Je soupirais, et lui avouais qu'il avait raison. J'avais beaucoup réfléchi durant ces quelques jours, et je m'étais aperçue que je n'étais, effectivement, pas prête à vivre une histoire d'amour.

Suite à cette séance, je vivais mieux ma relation tarabiscoté, avec Shane. Il n'était toujours pas au courant de mes sentiments, mais j'y voyais plus clair à présent, et comme aucun de nous n'avait essayé, à nouveau, d'embrasser l'autre, c'était beaucoup moins stressant. Nous avions donc repris nos petites habitudes. Malgré moi, je lui avais fait remarquer, sur le ton de la conversation, qu'il ne me prenait plus la main, et il m'avait expliqué que ce qu'il s'était passé entre-nous le perturbait légèrement et qu'il fallait qu'il remette tout bien en place. Je n'avais pas été triste. J'avais eu ce même besoin, à un moment, sauf que j'avais la chance, si on peut dire, d'avoir un psy qui m'aidait éclaircir les choses. Enfin bref, une semaine plus tard, il me prenait, de nouveau, la main, ou dans ses bras. Le temps se réchauffait mais je ne me serais passée de ses câlins pour rien au monde.

Une autre semaine passa, ce qui voulait dire que les examens arrivaient dans six semaines. Avec les garçons, nous avions reprit nos séances de révisions intenses, à la bibliothèque et cette fois-ci on travaillait tous vraiment durs. Durant quatre heures, aucun mot ne fut donc échangé. J'en avais conclus que quand Jason mimait être au bord de l'épuisement, après une heure, c'était plus pour détendre l'atmosphère, qu'autre chose. Ce qui était agréable ! Sauf que, la bibliothèque fut rapidement envahie, et nous décidâmes de réviser, tantôt chez l'un, tantôt chez l'autre. Lorsque nous étions chez Jason, Abby ne venait pas nous voir. Elle était venue une fois, mais son frère l'avait mise dehors sans ménagement, lui expliquant qu'on révisait, et qu'on ne voulait pas être dérangé. Je m'étais sentie mal pour elle, mais Abby nous avait simplement souris. A présent, elle montait toutes les deux heures, nous apporter de quoi boire, puis repartait sans bruit. Ce que faisait Heather ou Shelley, la mère à Nate, au passage. Maman, de son coté, nous obligeait à faire une pause de dix minutes, pendant laquelle nous parlions, avec elle, en buvant du jus de fruits et en mangeant un petit encas. Etrangement, autant je préférais travailler chez mes amis, autant eux préféraient venir chez moi. Ce que je comprends ! Maman adore cuisiner, et dès que je lui dis qu'on révise à la maison, elle nous prépare toujours un petit truc, même quand elle sait qu'elle ne sera pas là. C'est comme ça qu'une fois, on a trouvé une salade de fruits, à la Torrès, surveillant une bouteille de soda. J'ai failli ne pas y toucher, mais un mot m'indiquant que c'était pour nous, m'avait fait changer d'avis. Quant à papa, il nous donnait quelques informations complémentaires en Civilisation ou en math, enfin surtout pour moi sur ce point. Maman préférait aider les garçons avec leurs accents espagnols. La première fois qu'elle les avait entendus, elle avait tiré une drôle de tête, et moi j'avais ris.

« - Oui, ils ont acheté leur accent au supermarché, pendant les soldes d'hiver, m'étais-je moquée.

Depuis, quand ils venaient, elle leur parlait espagnol, et je dois dire, qu'ils progressaient rapidement. Nul doute que leur prof doit croire qu'il est doué, ou devant des petits génies. S'il savait !

Cinq semaines avant le début des épreuves, je commençais à vraiment stresser. Pas pour les examens. Je savais que je serais prête à temps, mais pour le reste, c'était moins sûr ! Le procès se rapprochait à grand pas, et Ôh miracle, j'avais réussi à aborder le sujet de l'enquête avec mon psy. Il savait que c'était Dylan qui m'avait violé. Bizarrement, je n'avais plus trop de mal avec ce mot, et il connaissait donc les grandes lignes. Enfin pas la fin, de cette fameuse nuit, puisque j'avais bloqué, et il m'avait rassuré. Mon avocate lui avait communiqué ma déposition, et j'avais donc le temps que je voulais pour lui raconter tout, de mon point de vue, puisqu'il connaissait déjà le principal. Je ne serais pas libre, tant que je ne réussirais pas à lui en parler. Mais pour autant, il ne me forçait pas à aborder le sujet. Il préférait m'interroger, sur ma vie, ma relation avec Shane, ce que je ressentais pour mes deux grands frères, ou encore, comment je supportais la pression des examens. Je l'avais fait rire, en grimaçant, avant de lui sortir un discours, très inspiré, sur cette pression inutile, que nous mettaient les profs, puisque nos parents s'en chargeaient déjà.

Le week-end suivant, alors que nous étions chez Nate entrain de réviser, un jeune homme entra d'un coup, en ouvrant la porte en grand, et en hurlant comme Tarzan. Autant vous dire qu'il m'avait fait super peur, mais que, sans le vouloir, je m'étais vengée en hurlant, et en le faisant sursauter. C'est ainsi que j'avais fait la connaissance de Zac, le frère de Nate. Suite à cette drôle de rencontre, nous avions pris une pause, et tout en descendant, mon frère avait dit au sien que je venais de Salt Lake, ce qui avait engagé une discussion sur cette ville. Il m'apprit que la tour Cirse, allait être détruite, pour être remplacée par une zone commerciale. D'accord, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, mais c'est dans cette tour que j'ai rencontré Sierra. C'est une sorte de bâtiment en C, voué à l'art en général. On trouve aussi bien des studios d'enregistrement pour amateur, que des galeries d'art, ou de théâtre. Ils font même des expositions, de temps à autre. Alors la détruire, tout ça pour vingt magasins, me plomba le moral. Enfin deux secondes, puisque après, je m'étais enflammée en débitant tout un tas de raisons pour la garder intacte. Certaines étaient utilisables, d'autre moins ! Ce qui les avait tous bien fait rire. Peu après, Nate avait expliqué à Zac que la forêt aux cailloux était un lieu touristique, lui ressortant ce que je lui avais dit des mois avant, ce qui avait fait rire son frère. N'étant pas du tout fan de Superman, il ne souhaitait pas voler, et avait dit qu'il avait hâte que le centre commercial soit construit. Je n'avais rien dit, me contentant de grimacer, avant de remonter, sous les rires de tout le monde. Shane avait soupiré, traitant, le grand frère d'idiot, puisqu'il m'avait vexé. Peu après, ils étaient remontés, tous les trois et nous avions repris nos révisions. Lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, j'avais raconté ça à mon psy, il avait ri de ma réaction, puis nous avions parlé des aspects positifs des changements. Un rude débat s'était engagé entre-nous, et à la fin de la séance, aucun n'avait revu sa position. Suite à ça, j'avais été au Colibri, boire un verre, tout en révisant, légèrement.

Trois semaines avant le début des épreuves, nous avions pris un week-end de repos, pour aller bronzer au parc, assez loin du lac, avant de faire un peu les fous, pour relâcher la pression plus qu'autre chose. Pour dire, nous avions même emmené Abby et Mia. Tandis que la seconde faisait de la corde à sauter, Nate avait raison elle ne l'a lâche jamais, Abby avait parlé avec nous, en essayant d'appliquer les conseils que je lui avais donné. A savoir, montrer à son grand coup de cœur, qu'elle pouvait être sérieuse quand elle le voulait. Ce qui les avait étonnés, quand elle s'était mise à parler littérature avec nous. En fait, elle avait lu le livre _Amy Girl_, de Barry Wood*, tout comme moi, et nous avions échangé nos points de vue sur ce thriller, qui était quand même assez écoeurant. Je le déconseille aux âmes sensibles, entre-nous ! Peu après, Jason nous avait stoppées et Abby avait proposé un AV. Naturellement ! Ce que nous avions fait, avant de délimiter les règles ! Cette fois çi, nous jouerions avec les règles de Salt Lake City. Les pauvres, ils n'avaient pas su à quoi ils s'exposaient. Petit rappel, dans ma ville natale, Les actions sont assez simple au début, et de plus en plus ardues, les vérités de plus en plus précises, quant aux gages… C'est limite un entraînement pour les JO. Ce qui nous avait quand même bien fait rire. Nous adaptions nos gages selon l'âge de la personne qui devait le faire, mais finalement, ça avait été assez sympa. Sauf que Jason avait mis sa petite sœur au défi, de faire de la corde à sauter pendant deux minutes, sans s'arrêter. J'allais d'ailleurs crier qu'il allait l'épuiser mais elle avait souris et s'y été mise. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait raté aucun saut, et qu'on avait du l'arrêter à la fin du temps réglementaire. Pour ma part, je l'avais félicité, et Nate m'avait expliqué qu'elle avait fait plusieurs petits concours de saut à la corde dans le coin, ce qui justifiait son niveau.

Deux semaines avant le début des examens, je commençais à mal dormir. Les cours étaient terminés, nous avions bouclés les programmes, et nous passions nos journées à réviser. A l'aide de petits tests que je réussissais haut la main, comme en math ou à l'aide de jeu, comme en biologie. Nous avions fait deux groupes, Nate étant le capitaine de l'un et moi de l'autre. Le prof avait refusé de mettre les deux meilleurs élèves dans la même équipe sachant que l'autre serait désavantagé. Au début, il avait posé les questions lui-même, puis rapidement, ça avait été à nous de nous poser des colles. En fait, c'était super sympa. Le prof interrogeait une équipe puis l'autre, chacun son tour, et la sienne avait gagné la première journée. Le lendemain, quand nous avions recommencé, mon équipe avait écrasé celle de Nate, puisque le prof posait des questions sur les programmes des années précédentes, et ayant révisé tout, j'étais parfaitement rodée. Le reste de la semaine, on se posait des questions nous même. Nous devions choisir à qui exactement, nous posions la question, et seule la personne désignée, devait répondre. Nous essayions de nous coller les uns, les autres, sans grand succès. Alors que nous rangions nos affaires, Nate s'était félicité, nous étions à égalité. Suite à cette remarque, je lui avais posé une question toute bête. L'ordre des phases de la mitose, et il avait été incapable de répondre. Le prof m'avait félicité pour avoir permis à mon équipe de gagner, malgré que le concours soit terminé pour la journée.

Durant la dernière semaine, avant les examens, Jason nous apprit que finalement, il s'était mis avec Taya et, afin de mieux la connaître, nous l'avions invité à passer l'après-midi avec nous au parc. J'avais tout de suite accrochée avec elle. Elle était douce et gentille, et comme moi, à s'émerveiller pour rien, juste un peu plus folle. Nous avions laissé les garçons parler musique, pour parler d'autre chose. Quand Shane m'avait raccompagné, une habitude rappelons-le, il m'avait taquiné sur ma nouvelle amie. J'avais grimacé en songeant qu'au début aussi, j'appréciais Mélodie, mais pas autant cependant. Pour lui clouer le bec, j'avais ajouté que j'avais hâte de rencontrer son coup de cœur.

« - Oh t'en fait pas pour elle ! Je suis sûr que tu t'entendras parfaitement avec elle. Tu risques de la trouver un peu bizarre de temps à autre, puisqu'elle a une fâcheuse tendance à faire des trucs louche, comme sursauter, quand y a pas lieu d'être, ou se mettre à danser dans un bus, mais… Mais, j'y pense, tu fais la même chose, non ?

Je lui avais tiré la langue, en comprenant qu'il se moquait de moi, puis nous avions ris. Pour ma part, j'avais remarqué le prochain coup de cœur de Nate, et j'étais ravie. C'était une fille gentille, qui aimait aider, et mieux encore, elle ne faisait partie d'aucun groupe de groupies. Au contraire, elle a toujours le nez dans un bouquin, des romans le plus souvent, ou à parler avec des gens qui me paraissent normaux. Bien qu'une des filles avec qui elle parle s'amuse à mettre le plus de couleur possible sur elle pour s'habiller, mais hormis ce détail, elle s'entendrait très bien avec le reste du groupe. Mais comme je semblais être la seule à avoir remarqué les regards qu'il lui lançait, je n'en touchais mot à personne, pas même au concerné. Je ne voulais pas interférer, même si ça me faisait de la peine pour Abby. Enfin, après tout, peut-être que celle qui lui plait, ne supporterait pas de sortir avec un musicien, et donc ne serait pas intéressée par Nate. Ou peut-être qu'Abby tomberait amoureuse d'un autre garçon, et oublierait Nate qui sortirait avec cette fille.

La dernière semaine fut la pire en fait. Nous ne sortions plus le nez de nos bouquins. Dès la fin des cours, nous allions chez Shane et moi, le plus souvent, vu que nous étions proches du lycée, et nous révisions comme des bêtes. Pour ma part, je bossais même dans le bus, durant les repas, sauf à la maison, car maman me l'interdisait. Tout le temps quoi ! Je ne prenais plus le temps pour rien d'autre. Je m'étais promis d'avoir cet examen du premier coup, et qu'après je serais débarrassée, donc hors de question que je rate parce que je n'aurais pas assez révisé. De plus, j'avais remarqué que tant que je révisais, je ne pensais pas au procès qui aurait lieu le vendredi suivant. Aie, Huit, jours ! Au secours ! Les garçons n'étaient au courant de rien. En fait, la seule fois que nous en avions reparlé était le jour ou j'avais frappé Mélodie, je crois ! A ce propos, mes bleus sont partis, dommage. Enfin, traitez-moi de folle, mais j'ai fait une photo, juste en souvenir. Mais ça personne ne le sait, fort heureusement, en fait ! Enfin bref, je révisais plus que je mangeais et dormais, selon mes parents, et j'avais perdue un peu de poids. Rien de grave cependant, quand on sait combien je suis stressée, mais bon. D'ailleurs, Shane m'a confirmé que Heather était au courant, parce que j'en avais parlé chez lui. Son attitude avec moi n'avait pas changé, ce qui était parfait. Sauf qu'elle avait arrêté de nous dire de ne pas faire de bêtises lorsque nous montions tous les deux. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas au courant des baisers qu'on avait échangés, ni de mes rêves. Oui, surtout pour mes rêves, d'ailleurs. Au début, ils m'avaient fait flipper. C'est vrai ça choque la première fois que vous rêvez que vous avez des relations très intimes avec votre meilleur ami. Bizarrement, après, ça passe ! J'avais d'ailleurs évoqué, vaguement, le sujet avec mon psy, et il m'avait expliqué que c'était ma peur qui faisait surface. J'y avais moyennement cru au début, mais depuis que nous nous comportions juste en amis, lui et moi, je ne faisais plus de rêves de ce genre. Au pire, je rêvais qu'il m'embrassait alors que nous étions dans sa chambre, ou dans la mienne. Les rêves, ne pouvant être contrôlés, nous ne l'étions pas non plus et on se caressait mais ça n'allait jamais trop loin, pour que je me sente gênée face à mon meilleur ami. Que dirait-il s'il savait que je rêve de l'embrasser ?… Je crois que je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le savoir ! Enfin bref, pour en revenir à ce que je disais avant, je bossais beaucoup plus que les années précédentes ! Beaucoup, beaucoup plus. Cette semaine, enfin ce soir avait lieu le bal du lycée, mais ni moi, ni Shane n'y allions. Jason s'était accordé ce plaisir et avait proposé à Taya, qui était dans un lycée différent du nôtre, d'y aller avec lui et elle avait accepté. Les garçons avaient prévu de faire une soirée vidéo mais j'avais décliné l'invitation. Je voulais vérifier que je connaissais le programme sur le bout des doigts. J'avais donc passé la soirée, à faire des QCM sur internet, pour vérifier mes connaissances, et j'étais plutôt fière des résultats. Enfin sans le stresse de l'épreuve, c'est toujours plus simple donc… Je ne devais pas me reposer sur mes lauriers.

Le jour J arriva, malheureusement trop tôt, et j'arrivais au lycée la boule au ventre. Et encore, c'est rien de le dire ! Je n'avais rien pu manger le matin, mais j'avais, dans mon sac, de quoi me restaurer durant la pause. Je rejoignis les garçons, puisque nous étions tous les trois arrivés avec nos parents, et nous nous saluâmes, franchement tendus. N'ayons pas peur des mots. Jason tenta bien de faire de l'humour, mais il était aussi stressé que nous, et sa blague tomba à l'eau. Selon eux, je perdis des couleurs lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Je peux vous dire qu'eux aussi ! Mais je n'ai rien dit, ce n'était pas le moment de les vexer. Je passais mes examens dans la même salle que Jason et on se mit d'accord pour que le premier qui aurait terminé, attende l'autre. Je m'installais à ma place, les documents bien en vu, et juste mes stylos devant moi. Les brouillons étaient déjà là, et je dus me retenir de les triturer, sinon ça serait des confettis avant la fin de l'heure. Les sujets finirent par arriver sur nos tables, et dès que j'eus le feu vert, je me plongeais dedans. Sur le coup, j'avoue avoir eu la sensation de tout oublier. Je me remémorais donc un des conseils de mon prof d'anglais à Salt Lake. L'appliquant, je lus toutes les questions, avant de revenir à la première. Etrangement, mes connaissances me revinrent, et je couchais sur papier, tout ce que je savais, et qui était en rapport avec les questions. Pas question de faire de hors sujet en plus !

A dix heures moins le quart, je rendis ma feuille, puis sortis dans le couloir, attendant Jason bien sagement. Il sortit dix minutes plus tard, et nous rejoignîmes le lieu de rendez-vous avec les deux autres, en parlant de ce que nous venions de mettre sur nos copies. Je les écoutais tous les trois donner le même style de réponse que moi, et je soupirais. Que j'ai fait un hors sujet d'accord, mais qu'on ait fait le même, tous les quatre, y a peu de chances quand même ? Donc, en logique, je n'aurais pas zéro à cette épreuve. Nate nous demanda si nous avions une idée sur la suite de la journée, et je séchais. Je n'écoutais même pas leurs réponses. Je venais de réaliser que dans trois jours, puisque nous étions mardi, je serais au tribunal. J'avais rendez-vous à quatorze heures, mais maître Danel, m'avait dit qu'ayant demandé le huit clos, je passerais la dernière. Ce qui j'avoue, était rassurant dans un sens. Samedi, tout serait terminé. Bon, j'aurais la trouille d'avoir raté mes examens mais hormis ça… Une main passa devant moi, et je repris pieds à la réalité. Regardant Shane, j'attendis qu'il m'explique.

« - T'es d'accord, naturellement !

« - J'ai comme un arrière goût de déjà-vu ! De quoi, parlez-vous ?

« - Je venais de proposer qu'on aille au parc décompresser un peu, après l'épreuve de cet aprèm, d'ac ou pas, reprit Jason.

« - D'accord !

La sonnerie retentit, et on se sépara en se donnant rendez-vous dans deux heures maxi, à notre table. Nous entrâmes et les sujets furent distribués. Bon au moins, l'anglais sera terminé, après ça. Ce n'est pas plus mal ! J'eus un sourire amer en songeant à ça, mais dès que j'eus le droit de retourner la feuille, je n'y pensais plus.

Durant la pause du midi, aucun de nous ne réussit à penser à autre chose, qu'à l'épreuve suivante. Vivement la fin de la journée, si vous voulez mon avis !

* * *

><p>* Une fois n'est pas coutume, celui-là existe vraiment !<p>

Et voilà, c'est fini. La suite bientôt. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Oui bon en théorie ça ne se peut pas puisque Disneyworld est en Floride (me semble-t-il) et eux à Akron la capitale de l'Ohio mais faisons comme si, si vous le voulez bien ! Et si vous ne voulez pas, tant pis ! mdr

Je tiens à présenter toutes mes excuses à ceux qui sont sur les bancs de l'écoles en plein examen blanc. Le timing est mal choisi. Désolée, désolée !

Miss Tagada (L)


	30. Juste avant

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut les fans. Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté le chapitre plus tôt. Je l'ai eu en début de semaine seulement j'ai de grosses journées en ce moment et quand je rentre, j'ai plus envie de me reposer que d'allumer mon ordi. Vraiment désolée. En attendant, merci à vous pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes adorables. Surtout **amy_chan**, **Bina1996**, **Aurlie** (Salut miss. Au fait, je me suis toujours demandée : C'est exprès que t'as enlevé le 'é' de Aurélie ? Oh ce n'est pas bien de lire au travail (je dis ça mais en fait je pense l'inverse hein ^^) Ouais j'avoue il y avait beaucoup de description dans le chapitre précédent et là y en a encore mais rassure-toi y a aussi du dialogue. Oui le dénouement arrive en effet puisqu'il ne reste qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue (une fois que j'aurais posté ce chapitre quoi) Pour le procès va falloir encore attendre quelques jours (la semaine prochaine en fait ^^) mais il arrive. J'espère que tu aimeras. Bisous), **Tomy-Chan22**, **Solen** (Hey miss. Ravie de savoir que vous avez toutes les deux somnolées durant le voyage, je culpabilise moins du coup ^^ Tu aimes quand je vous torture ? lool J'avoue quand j'ai écris j'ignorais aussi où se situait Disney, j'ai fait des recherches après quoi lool. Quoi tu refuses de me pardonner ? T'es méchante là ^^ Au fait ton oral s'est bien passé ? Bisous) et **Jessica54540** (Salut miss. Désolée j'ai pas demandé à nouna si elle acceptait de te laisser torturer Mélodie également. :( Ah ah tu stresses en même temps qu'eux ? Intéressant lool. Bisous miss). Vous êtes les meilleurs.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections sont de **chris87**

**PS** : Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

**PS'** : **chris87** me charge de vous présenter ses sincères excuses pour ce retard dans le post de ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 29**

Lorsque le dernier examen, de cette première journée, se termina, je soupirais. Encore deux jours, soit quatre épreuves, et nous aurions terminé. Youpi ! Enfin sauf mercredi, vu que nous n'avons qu'une épreuve, mais c'était suffisant, puisque c'était la bio. La classe, je termine avec un de mes points forts. Cet après-midi nous avions fait les maths, je stressais déjà moins ! Juste assez pour que je réussisse, disons. Enfin, j'espère ! J'esquissais mon petit pas de danse en sortant du lycée. Une vague imitation de Fred Astaire dans son film « Singin' in the rain ». Enfin bref, je fis donc mon petit pas de danse, et sursautais légèrement lorsqu'on me prit la main. Je me retournais et vis Shane qui riait.

« - Il ne pleut pas, tu sais et tu n'as aucun parapluie !

« - Bravo Sherlock, me moquais-je.

Nous rîmes et je leur avouais, sans honte, que j'avais bigrement envie de danser ! J'esquissais quelques de danse mais abandonnais vite quand je notais que je manquais de tomber dès que le bus tournait. Nous descendîmes quatre arrêts plus loin, et on partit tous déposer nos sacs chez nous. J'avais de la chance, mes parents n'étaient pas rentrés, ce qui me permit d'éviter l'interrogatoire parental sur comment s'était passé l'examen. Une fois mon sac déposé, je partis rejoindre mon meilleur ami. Il sortit alors que je remontais l'allée.

« - Vite, on se sauve ! Si ma mère te voit, elle va te poser un milliard de question sur ton ressenti par rapport à ce premier examen, rit-il.

On s'éloigna rapidement, et j'eus un petit sourire lorsque qu'il me prit la main avec douceur. Je le regardais en coin, et notais qu'il souriait également. Nous arrivâmes au parc les premiers, puisqu'on n'habite pas vraiment loin. On se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous sagement, et je soupirais en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as mon cygneau ?

« - Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout. Je dors mal quand je stresse, tu te souviens ? Et bien là, je dors très mal. Tu me laisses faire la sieste contre toi, demandais-je en le regardant.

« - Vas-y ! Je te préviendrais quand on bougera.

Je le remerciais, et lâchais sa main pour entourer sa taille, alors qu'il posait les siennes, dans mon dos, me rapprochant de lui. Je fermais les yeux et écoutais son cœur. Il battait presqu'aussi vite que le mien, c'est dingue ! Je ne dis rien pour autant, et me déconnectais de la réalité, ne songeant qu'à mon meilleur ami, que j'aimerais tant embrasser. Si je n'avais pas peur de perdre toute volonté dans ses bras. Finalement, les garçons arrivèrent, et nous repartîmes. Shane posa son bras sur mes épaules, et je laissais un des miens sur sa taille. Tandis que nous marchions, je pris sa main, qui était dans mon cou, avec ma main libre et j'entrelaçais nos doigts, tout en écoutant ce que racontait Jason. A savoir, qu'il ne restait pas longtemps pour pouvoir encore bosser ce soir.

« - Tu vois, avec Mitchie, on est tranquille. On révise moins que vous, puisqu'on a bien bossé depuis mars, pas vrai, dit Nate en me regardant.

« - Tout à fait ! Et si on n'était pas aussi perfectionniste, on pourrait traînasser dans ce parc jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, me moquais-je.

Les deux autres grimacèrent, puis nous finîmes par nous asseoir. La discussion continua sur nos projets de vacances, et je soupirais. Je passais juillet ici, avec peut-être une semaine à Augusta, avant d'aller à Salt Lake, pour un mois. Lorsque je le leur dis, mon meilleur ami soupira. Je l'aurais bien interrogé, mais je crains que sa réponse ne me plaise pas.

Au bout d'une grosse demi-heure, nous reprîmes chacun la route vers nos bouquins, Nate et moi, par acquis de conscience Shane pour faire comme nous et Jason pour réviser au maximum. On les raccompagna jusqu'à leurs arrêts puis, une fois qu'ils furent dans leurs bus, on rentra doucement. Nous avions repris notre enlacement, de tout à l'heure, et je souris en songeant qu'on passait pour un vrai couple, vu de l'extérieur. Heureusement, plus personne ne nous charrie avec ça, ce qui est agréable. De toute façon, on flirte assez tous les deux, on n'a pas besoin d'aide. Par habitude, il me raccompagna devant chez moi, mais pour une fois, je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'éloigne. Je lui proposais donc d'entrer cinq minutes, au moins, et il refusa en grimaçant.

« - J'ai promis à maman de rentrer aussitôt notre balade terminée, afin de lui faire un récit détaillé de cette première journée.

« - Bon, tant pis ! Ça sera pour une prochaine fois alors, soupirais-je tristement.

« - T'as l'air toute triste. Tu voulais vraiment que je reste avec toi ? Seul, chez toi ?

« - Bah oui ! De toute façon, ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'on serait seuls dans une maison, et puis… Je t'avoue que pour une fois, je préfère ta compagnie à celle de mes bouquins. Mais bon, t'as promis à Heather, alors t'as pas le choix ! File, ajoutais-je en souriant.

Il s'excusa et embrassa ma joue avant de partir. Je rentrais légèrement déçue de devoir bosser, mais je m'y suis quand même mise, en allumant la télé. J'avais légèrement oublié de suivre l'actu musicale du moment, à cause de mes devoirs, et je voulais savoir ce que j'avais raté. J'entendis le nouveau single de l'album de TJ Tyler, mais je m'en moquais, j'avais déjà l'album, donc…

Deux heures plus tard, papa rentra, alors que je relisais un cours de Civilisation, et m'interrogea sur ma journée.

« - On fait un truc ! Je te raconte rien, et quand maman rentre, je vous dirais tout, d'accord, demandais-je en souriant.

« - D'accord… Si tu acceptes une partie d'échec !

Outch ! Il faut que je vous dise. Mon père adore ce jeu, mais j'ai jamais été capable de comprendre les règles, alors gagner… Y a une marge ! J'acceptais quand même. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé un moment avec mes parents. Depuis l'ouverture du dossier en fait, soit presque six mois. C'est dire ! Nous installâmes les pions et par galanterie, il me laissa prendre les blancs. C'était donc à moi de commencer. Génial ! Soupirant, je bougeais un pion au hasard, et attendis qu'il joue, à son tour.

Une heure plus tard, mon roi abdiqua et je soupirais. Nous avions été bons pour une fois, vu la durée de la partie. Soit je m'améliore, soit il n'était pas concentré. Allez savoir ! Maman entra à ce moment-là, et je leur racontais donc ma journée, sans m'étendre sur les questions des différents tests, puis j'observais l'heure. Il n'était pas loin de vingt heures, et j'étais fatiguée. Je m'excusais donc auprès de mes parents, puis montais me coucher. En espérant réussir à dormir cette nuit.

Je n'eus pas cette chance ! Je m'endormis aux alentours de deux heures du matin, et mon réveil sonna à six heures. Je sortis du lit, et fonçais sous la douche, sans réfléchir, à ma journée. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de stresser dès le réveil. Quand je fus prête, je descendis et tentais d'avaler quelque chose. Je réussis, vaillamment, à manger deux madeleines, mais ce fut tout, malheureusement. Je déteste cette période de l'année, je vous le jure.

J'avais réussi à négocier avec mon père pour venir en bus aux autres épreuves, ce qui me fit plaisir. Shane arriverait en voiture, mais je m'en moque. Au moins, je ne parlerais pas examen avant d'arriver au lycée. Je mis ma musique dans les oreilles, et rejoignis l'arrêt de bus. Lorsqu'il arriva, j'y montais et m'accrochais à la barre. Il y avait des places assises mais pour quatre minutes de trajets, c'était ridicule ! Un homme, d'une trentaine d'année, me regarda avec gourmandise, et je préférais observer ailleurs, à travers mes lunettes de soleil. Il a presque l'âge de mon père ! Il pourrait éviter de se lécher les lèvres en me fixant, ça serait sympa. Dès que ce fut mon arrêt, je descendis rapidement, et rejoignis Nate. Il était seul, assis à une table, face au soleil et semblait bronzer. Je le saluais et lui demandais ce qu'il faisait.

« - Ma mère trouve que je suis de mauvais poils, et m'a conseillé de prendre un bain de soleil, vu que c'est bon pour le moral. Alors en bon garçon obéissant que je suis, la plupart du temps, souligna-t-il en souriant, j'obéis, comme tu vois.

Nous rîmes doucement, puis Jason arriva. Il semblait vraiment stressé, et grogna un simple bonjour, sans quitter son livre des yeux.

« - Tu devrais prendre le soleil Jay, c'est bon pour le moral, décrétais-je. Un problème, ajoutais-je lorsqu'il me regarda méchamment.

« - Non rien, soupira-t-il. Je viens juste de prendre un savon par ma mère parce que je révisais ce matin, au lieu de manger. J'ai passé la nuit dans mes bouquins, et ça lui a pas plu. D'où la morale, « tu aurais du écouter Nate, et réviser comme lui, depuis longtemps, au moins tu n'aurais pas cette mine de déterrer ce matin » ! Elle m'énerve, quand elle me fait la leçon. Elle est jamais à la maison, de quoi elle se mêle ?

Je ne répondis rien, mais lui enlevais son livre des mains. Il protesta mais je lui fis un câlin, et murmurais :

« - D'un côté, ta mère a raison, tu aurais du réviser plus tôt… Si tu étais Nate, mais t'es Jason, le comique qui préfère nous aider à décompresser quand on bosse trop ! Et moi, c'est comme ça que je t'aime grand frère.

Il rit et lorsque je relâchais mon étreinte, il me nomma 'meilleure sœur de l'année'. La classe, mon premier diplôme ! Je lui fis un grand sourire et lui rendis son manuel de Civilisation. Shane arriva peu après, tout aussi tendu que nous. On discuta tous les trois, et je notais que Nate n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, se contentant de sourire quand on racontait quelque chose de drôle ! La sonnerie retentit et nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos salles d'épreuve. J'ai hâte que tout ça se termine, je vous jure.

A la fin de la journée, nous retournâmes au parc, en discutant un peu, avant de retourner réviser pour notre dernière épreuve ! La biologie ! Regardant Nate, je lui rappelais l'ordre des phases de la mitose, et il rit avant de me lancer de l'herbe au visage, en me demandant d'arrêter de me moquer. Les deux autres n'étant pas courant, on leur raconta l'anecdote, et nous rîmes. La pression retombée, chacun reparti bosser dans son coin. Pour ma part, je passais la soirée à jouer un peu de guitare. La biologie, je maîtrisais largement, je pouvais bien m'autoriser une pause un peu plus longue ? J'en jouais jusqu'à ce que papa entre, puis m'attelais à mes bouquins. Il ne vint pas me déranger, et lorsque maman arriva, je me forçais à manger avec eux. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dans l'estomac depuis le matin, puisque j'avais juste grignoté durant le repas, du midi. Je réussis néanmoins à avaler la moitié de mon assiette, mais je piquais du nez, comme pas permis et maman m'envoya au lit. Je ne pris pas la peine de discuter et montais filer sous les draps après les avoir embrassés. Draps que je repoussais bien vite, tant j'avais chaud. Je serrais mon oreiller contre moi, en imaginant que c'était mon meilleur ami et m'endormis rapidement, pour une fois.

La dernière épreuve, fut longue, mais aussi, dans un sens, vraiment courte. Longue, parce que justement, c'était la dernière, mais courte, parce que je crus que je n'aurais jamais le temps de tout remplir, tant il y avait de questions ! Mais finalement, j'en vins à bout, deux minutes avant que le temps imparti, et je me relus rapidement. La sonnerie retentit, et je rangeais mes affaires, avant de rejoindre Jason dans le couloir. Il se moqua de mon trop plein de connaissance sur ce sujet, puis nous allâmes au réfectoire. Je remarquais, pour la première fois de la semaine, que sans les autres années, il semblait bien vide. On resta du coup plus longtemps, sachant qu'on n'avait aucun cours après. Lorsque nous eûmes terminé de manger, ce qui était ridicule, nous aurions pu le faire chez nous, Jason nous proposa d'aller fêter ça. Comme nous étions près de l'arrêt, ils acceptèrent, et se tournèrent vers moi. Grimaçant, je donnais la réponse :

« - Désolée ! Les examens sont peut-être finis, mais j'ai une dernière épreuve demain. Je ferais donc la fête plus tard. Demain soir, si tout va pour bien, sinon comptez pas me voir avant les résultats des examens, soupirais-je.

« - Euh, comment ça, demanda Nate interloqué.

« - Bon, vous allez m'en vouloir de ne vous avoir rien dit, mais je voulais pas que vous stressiez en plus. En fait, l'audience a lieu demain. J'ai rendez-vous à quatorze heures, au tribunal.

« - Si vite ?

« - Oui Jason ! J'ai demandé à faire passer l'affaire en comparution immédiate, pour être débarrassée. Sinon ça dure trois ans, je ne sais pas si tu imagines, mais j'aurais quasiment passé mon diplôme de psychologie, avant de voir la fin du procès ! La galère !… J'ai bien envie d'aller au parc, vous venez ?

Ils acceptèrent, et nous prîmes le bus, tous ensemble. Lorsque nous fûmes installés à notre endroit préféré, Shane se tourna vers moi.

« - A quatorze heures, t'as dis ? Compte sur moi, pour y être ! Histoire de te soutenir.

« - Moi aussi, ajoutèrent les deux autres.

« - C'est gentil, soupirais-je, mais… Ecoutez le prenez pas mal, d'accord, mais il y aura déjà quasiment toute ma famille dans le couloir. Mes parents, et même mamie fait le déplacement, donc je crois que je serais assez soutenue ! En plus, je vous rappelle que vous m'avez dit que la prochaine fois que vous verriez Dylan, vous le massacreriez, donc, je préfère éviter.

Ils rirent, de ma pauvre blague débile, puis Nate reprit son sérieux.

« - Très bien, je ne viendrais pas ! Ça m'ennuie, comme tu n'imagines pas, mais tu as raison ! On serait trop nombreux. Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis, au dernier moment, tu m'envoies un message. Je laisserais mes envies de meurtres sur Dylan chez moi, mais je rappliquerais !

« - D'accord ! Si jamais je me sens mal et que mes treize cousins et cousines, plus presqu'autant d'adultes, plus l'avocate et mon psy ne suffisent pas à me rassurer, je vous envoie un message pour vous demander de me rejoindre, vous empêchant de vous amuser, ris-je.

« - Parce que tu crois réellement, qu'on va réussir à s'amuser, alors qu'on sait que tu passes une des pires journées de ta vie, me demanda Shane. C'est mal nous connaître ! A tous les coups, demain, on est tous chez Jason, qui habite le plus près du tribunal, à guetter nos portables en se demandant où ça en est. Si tu es passée, comment tu te sens… Ce genre de choses.

« - Vous êtes géniaux, dis-je en souriant. Mais rassurez-vous, je vous appellerais sûrement dans l'après-midi. L'affaire est à huit clos donc je passerais en dernier. J'aurais sûrement le temps de vous téléphoner cinq minutes, juste pour vous entendre.

Ils me firent promettre de les appeler, puis Jason changea de sujet, en décrétant que nous irions faire la fête dès qu'il aura été mis en prison. Durant deux heures, nous rîmes, décompressant, eux plus que moi, après la fin des examens, puis je dus rentrer. Mon stress allait crescendo, mais je ne pouvais plus reculer. Le pire serait demain !

Une fois à la maison, je mangeais légèrement, puis tentais de me calmer, seulement aucune de mes techniques ne réussit. Je n'arrivais même pas à me concentrer sur un livre. A vingt heures maman, n'en pouvant plus de me voir tourner dans tous les sens en soupirant, me donna le quart d'un cachet antistress. Dix minutes plus tard, je dormais.

Je me levais à dix heures, et soupirais en songeant que j'avais fait le tour du cadran. Je pris une longue douche, et me focalisais sur les gestes que j'avais à faire et non sur le but de cette journée. Prendre ma douche ? Fait ! Je devais donc m'habiller, non ? J'enfilais un slim couleur jeans, une tunique entre rose et rouge, puis descendis les escaliers, en comptant les marches. Quinze marches plus tard donc, je m'installais à la cuisine et mangeais, en me dictant chaque étape. C'était amusant, en fait ! Une fois mon omelette avalée, je pris l'assiette et la mis dans le lave-vaisselle, puis remontais me laver les dents. Je consentis enfin à me regarder dans les yeux. J'étais super blanche, contrairement à d'habitude, mes yeux étaient rouges, alors que j'avais pourtant bien dormi. Sûrement des résidus de la semaine qui vient de passer. Je m'attachais les cheveux, puis grimaçais avant de les relâcher. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour m'occuper les mains en fait.

Finalement, je retournais en bas, et m'affalais devant la télé, en mettant une chaîne au hasard sans regarder mon choix. En fait, je songeais à la famille que j'allais revoir. Je n'en avais aucune envie. Ni qu'on me prenne dans les bras, ni qu'on me regarde avec pitié. Soupirant, j'en soufflais mot à mes parents quand ils me demandèrent ce que j'avais.

« - Je vais transmettre le message, mais tu n'échapperas pas à ta grand-mère, rit mon père.

J'esquissais un sourire puis ajoutais que ce n'était pas faux. A treize heures, nous prîmes la direction du tribunal et j'envoyais un message à mon meilleur ami. Comme prévu, il était chez Jason, et m'envoya leur soutien par sms. C'est gentil ! On arriva trop rapidement devant le bâtiment et je sentis ma respiration se couper. Me tournant vers maman, je cherchais à lui faire comprendre que finalement, je ne voulais plus y aller. Elle me prit la main, et me dit que ça allait bien se passer. Ils me prirent chacun une main, et nous montâmes les marches. Lentement, comme si chacune était une épreuve. C'était ce qu'elles étaient finalement. La première symbolisait mon aveu à Shane, la seconde à mes parents, et ainsi de suite. Cependant je ne trouvais pas d'utilité à la dernière puisque celle d'avant avait été le verdict, négatif. Je décidais donc que la dernière serait l'annonce à mes amis. Moi optimiste ? Toujours ! Oui, oui, si vous demandez, c'est de l'ironie. Dans le hall, on aperçut maître Danel, et elle vint vers nous.

« - Bien, je vois que vous êtes tous venus, dit-elle en saluant mes parents. Alors Mitchie, comment te sens-tu ?

« - Très mal, serait assez proche de la vérité, soupirais-je. Je suis vraiment obligée de rester ? Je préfèrerais retourner chez moi, vous savez ! Je veux pas le revoir, dis-je en sentant mes yeux se remplir.

« - Rassure-toi ! On va assister à une affaire que je t'explique comment ça va se passer, et après, on attendra dans le couloir, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçais faiblement, ayant plutôt envie de courir me cacher. Apparemment, je n'en avais pas le droit, donc, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre ici. A quatorze heures, un tas de monde entra et nous suivîmes la foule. Je m'assis dans un coin, près de la porte, et mon avocate me présenta le juge Jones, ravie de le rencontrer, et les deux assesseurs, Marquin et Ramirez, ainsi que la procureur générale Olivia Athiel. Tiens, c'est la seule qui a un prénom dans l'histoire. Elle me montra du doigt, l'avocat de Dylan et je déglutis. Il avait l'air aussi agréable qu'une porte de prison. Ok, ce n'est pas mon jour. Je peux retourner, dans mon lit ? _Siouplé_ ! La première affaire était un braquage de taxi. Assez intéressant ! L'accusé venait d'être papa et se rendant compte que sans travail, il ne pourrait pas élever son enfant correctement, il avait braqué son chauffeur de taxi qui l'avait quand même amené à l'hôpital ! Maître Danel, me montra le banc où je devrais prendre place. Le premier face à un des assesseurs et du procureur. Je serais d'ailleurs assez proche pour savoir s'ils postillonnent ou non !

« - Pour ma part, je serais derrière toi, et nous citerons les pièces du dossier, retraçant ce qu'il t'a fait subir. Chacun notre tour, nous défendrons soit ta cause, soit la sienne ! Nous demanderons également à ton psy de venir témoigner, et je leur lirais l'expertise de celui que tu as vu, chuchota-t-elle.

J'acquiesçais tout en suivant l'affaire. L'homme était en train d'expliquer qu'il avait momentanément perdu la tête. Il venait d'être père, et se sentait désorienté. J'étais à deux doigts de l'acquitter, quand Olivia Athiel, lui rappela que son _léger_ moment d'égarement avait fait deux orphelines ! Ok, je change d'opinion. Qu'on lui coupe la tête, comme dans _Alice au pays des Merveilles_. Je me mordis la joue pour ne pas rire de mes pensées, puis j'écoutais la sentence. Il était condamné à deux ans, ferme. Il sortit et nous le suivîmes avec mes parents. Mon avocate vint nous rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, et se présenta à mamie, ainsi qu'à mes oncles Davy et John, qui nous avaient aidé à déménager. Pour ma part, j'envoyais un nouveau message, à mon autre famille en leur racontant ma prochaine épreuve. Quand d'autres arrivèrent, je filais aux toilettes. Je me sentais soudain super mal ! Je me lavais les mains, encore et encore, puis les jumelles entrèrent. Elles me saluèrent et Maria jura, comme un routier, entre parenthèse, quand je lui dis que Shane n'était pas là. Je souris et envoyais un message à mon meilleur ami, pour le prévenir qu'il avait une groupie. Je n'étais pas sortie qu'il m'appela. Je lui relatais l'histoire, en lui avouant le harcèlement que j'avais subi à Noël, et il me proposa de passer quelques minutes. Je demandais à mon avocate si je passais bientôt, mais elle me prévint que je passerais vers dix-sept heures, si tout allait bien. Je la remerciais et leurs proposa de venir pas trop longtemps. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient présents quand tout serait raconté, détails à l'appuie. Dix minutes plus tard, alors que j'étais assise sur les marches qui menaient à l'étage, je les vis entrer, et je souris. Ils étaient venus tous les trois, et ça me toucha. Ils m'embrassèrent et maman fit les présentations. Cependant les jumelles étant parties s'acheter un truc, elles n'entendirent rien. S'asseyant avec moi, ils me demandèrent comment j'allais et je grimaçais.

« - Ce n'est pas la grande forme, mais ma présence est obligatoire, puisque l'avocate refuse que je retourne chez moi.

« - La classe ! Ils sont mignons tes copains, Michouette, s'exclama Jeanne.

« - C'est qui Shane, s'enquit mon autre cousine.

Soupirant, je pris la parole :

« - Les garçons, je vous présente Jeanne et Maria, grandes adeptes du AV, et curieuses comme pas permis. Les filles, voilà Jason et Nate, mes deux frères, dis-je en les désignant, et lui c'est Shane, mon meilleur ami.

« - Ah c'est donc toi, qu'elle appelle en dormant, s'exclama Maria.

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ?

« - Attends, t'as dit quoi là, demandais-je étonnée.

« - Avec Jeanne, on voulait rien te dire, mais une nuit, peu avant Noël, tu l'as appelé dans ton sommeil !

« - Tu as soupiré son prénom nuance, s'amusa l'autre.

Pour ma part, j'avais des yeux, comme des soucoupes, en digérant l'information. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire, et pourquoi ne m'avaient-elles rien dit ? Pire encore, pourquoi n'en parlaient-elles que maintenant juste devant eux ? Les pestes, ces deux-là, je vous jure ! Mes trois amis me regardaient, sans doute aussi étonnés que moi, et encore c'est rien de le dire. Secouant la tête, je me promis de ne pas y penser pour le moment, et repris pieds à la réalité, quand mon ventre grogna. Visiblement, j'avais faim. Je me levais, et me dirigeais vers les distributeurs, les laissant faire connaissances. J'introduisis l'argent et observais le contenu. Rien ne me faisait envie, en fait, mais rien du tout. Je restais donc plantée devant en me demandant ce que j'allais choisir, quand une tête se posa sur la mienne.

« - T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on reste pour te soutenir, demanda ma voix préférée.

« - Oui Shane, j'en suis sûre ! Comme tu vois, dis-je en me tournant vers ma famille, je ne suis pas toute seule. Certes je préférerais être à des millions de kilomètres mais hormis ça, ça va ! Tu me conseilles quoi, demandais-je en désignant le distributeur.

« - Euh, rien ! Oh si, tiens prends du sucre, tu vas en avoir besoin !

Sur son conseil, je pris deux barres chocolatées, et j'en mangeais une du bout des lèvres, loin de tout le monde. A un moment, les filles explosèrent de rire et ma tante les reprit, en leur rappelant que nous n'étions pas dans un parc.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pourtant, soupirais-je. Être dans un parc, discuter légèrement avec vous, faire des projets de vacances et tout ça ! Au lieu de quoi, je suis dans un tribunal à attendre que le juge Jones, annonce qu'il ne me croit pas, et qu'il libère Dylan.

« - Mais non, tu verras, tu dis la vérité depuis le début, ils te croiront tous ! Allez viens, dit-il en me tendant les bras.

Je m'y blottis, et lui demandais s'il me croyait lui. Il m'affirma que c'était le cas. J'avais subi beaucoup d'examens, vu plusieurs psy, raconté mon histoire un million de fois. Si j'avais mentie, ça n'aurait pas été jusque là. Il en était certain ! Des deux, c'est le seul, moi-même je me demande si je pourrais me croire. Nous finîmes par rejoindre les autres, et Maria commença ses allusions sur notre couple. Je tiens à vous prévenir, habituellement, j'explique calmement que nous sommes simplement amis mais là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, alors que j'étais dans ses bras, je m'écartais vivement. Un haut-le-corps plus tard, je courus aux toilettes, et rendis ce que je venais de manger. A genoux au sol, j'appuyais ma tête contre le mur froid, et soupirais. Repensant à tout ça, mon viol, mes nombreux récits, ce que les autres devaient penser, les souffrances que j'infligeais à mon meilleur ami, la destruction massive de ma famille, mes examens que j'avais probablement ratés, je me mis à pleurer. D'abord doucement, puisque c'était juste mes yeux, mais rapidement, je ne pus m'arrêter. J'étais à bout. Je voulais juste aller me cacher sous ma couette, me boucher les oreilles et oublier tout ça. J'eus bien conscience que quelqu'un entrait mais je ne reconnus pas la personne. Juste son odeur, me prévint que c'était ma grand-mère. Sans un mot, elle me releva et me prit contre elle. Je me laissais faire comme un enfant, et pleurais sur son épaule. Ma pauvre mamie, elle approchait des quatre-vingt dix ans et je lui infligeais une épreuve pareille. Je n'avais aucun cœur, c'était obligé, sinon je n'aurais pas été au bout !

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous ressortîmes de la pièce. Il n'était que quinze heures, et je soupirais. Maria s'excusa de m'avoir fait pleurer et je la rassurais en m'asseyant sur les marches. Elle n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire. Sa réponse me surprit.

« - Ouais, c'est cet abruti de Dylan ! N'empêche, j'y crois pas qu'il ait osé te toucher ! Ok d'accord, t'es super mignonne, encore plus maintenant et tout le monde t'adore, mais il pourrait arrêter de penser avec son pénis, et un peu avec sa tête ! Tu es notre cousine, il n'a pas à te toucher ! Ni même à imaginer te toucher ! Petit con, ajouta-t-elle en frappant dans sa main.

Je la regardais étonnée, pour la seconde fois. Intéressant ! Jason l'applaudit doucement, arguant qu'elle avait plus que raison, et Jeanne ajouta une séance de torture qui fit mal aux garçons. Je ris quand elle décréta qu'on devrait lui couper ce dont il s'était servi, et lui faire manger, avant de le pendre par les pieds, en plein soleil, juste au-dessus d'une fosse remplis de tigres affamés. Shane sourit et me reprit dans ses bras. Sauf que, pour la première fois, depuis qu'on se connaissait, je me tendis, sans réussir à me rassurer. Je devais être stressée, c'est tout. Il dut le comprendre puisqu'il m'embrassa la tempe et commença à s'éloigner. Malgré ma peur, je l'en empêchais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne. Hésitant, il me rapprocha de lui, et j'appuyais ma tête contre son épaule. Les yeux dans le vague, je réfléchis, et ma vision devint trouble.

« - Oh, il est mignon ton nouveau pendentif, s'exclama Maria. Tu l'as eu où ?

« - C'est les garçons qui me l'ont offert ! Faudra leur demander l'adresse, dis-je en pleurant doucement.

« - Ok ! Et pourquoi un anneau ailé ?

« - Tu n'es pas au courant, se moqua Jason. Voyons, Mitchie est un ange ! L'anneau c'est son auréole et les deux ailes, les siennes, qu'elle a rapetissé, pour se fondre dans la masse.

« - Mitchie un ange ? Tu parles ! Elle est bien trop folle pour être un ange !

« - En tout cas, c'est le nôtre, dit Nate.

« - Exact, t'es mon ange ma belle, chuchota Shane à mon oreille.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant d'essuyer mes joues. Les trois me firent la bise, ce qui fit rire mes deux cousines. Allez savoir pourquoi ! Pour ma part, je ne voulais en aucun cas, quitter les bras de mon frère/meilleur ami/amour secret/confident en fonction du moment. J'étais très bien ainsi, à écouter son cœur battre à la chamade, et priant qu'il n'entende pas le mien. Ou peut-être que si, allez savoir ! Au moins, il comprendrait ce que je ressens pour lui, et… M'en voudrait à mort de gâcher de précieux moments, parce que j'avais la trouille d'affronter mon passé. Non, finalement, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il entende mon cœur battre.

Deux heures plus tard, ils repartirent, en me laissant seule, avec ma famille. Ils me prévinrent cependant qu'ils attendaient de mes nouvelles rapidement. Quand ils eurent disparu, je me recroquevillais en entourant mes genoux de mes bras, et m'appuyais contre le petit muret en pierre. J'avais faim, mais j'étais trop stressée pour avaler quoique ce soit, et malgré ma nuit, j'étais fatiguée. La journée ne semblait pas vouloir se finir, et je n'en pouvais plus. Mon avocate alla voir dans la salle et revint avec une bien triste nouvelle.

« - Il y a encore dix personnes qui doivent passer, et là, ils font une pause !

Je soupirais bruyamment. Deux minutes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent et tout le monde sortit. Accusés, victimes, avocats, et même la procureure, et… Tout le monde quoi ! C'est à ce moment que je le vis. Il était dans la salle depuis le début, faut croire. Il me regarda, méchamment, et je me sentis mal. Je me levais pour aller prendre l'air et commençais à marcher, j'avoue, pas super droit. Ma tête tournait. Je percutais quelqu'un et voulus m'excuser. Sauf que je me sentis tomber en arrière.

Ouvrant les yeux, je me demandais quand je les avais fermés, puis observais mes parents et mon psy penché sur moi.

« - Tiens, avant de te lever, tu vas me faire plaisir et manger ça, dit-il en me tendant une barre chocolatée.

J'acquiesçais et interrogeais mes parents du regard.

« - Tu es tombée dans les pommes ma puce, résuma maman.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi, je suis allongée, à présent. Je terminais ma barre, et me relevais doucement. Regardant autour de moi, je croisais plusieurs regards inconnus, m'observer avec inquiétude, et je me tournais vers mon psy.

« - Vous êtes là depuis longtemps, doc ?

« - Je suis arrivé pour te voir tomber sur le juge, pas malin tout ça !

Oups ! Je suis grillée. Tant pis ! Seulement, mon avocate me rassura. Il ne m'en voulait pas, et m'avait empêché de me cogner la tête, en me rattrapant. Je voulus aller le remercier mais maman s'en était déjà chargée. Elle m'aida donc juste à m'asseoir puis j'observais la porte. Elle se rouvrit, et tout le monde entra. Sauf ma famille. Mon avocate vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, à l'écart de tout le monde et me demanda si je souhaitais que ma famille au complet assiste au procès. Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien. Pas les plus jeunes, si jamais les détails sont donnés, après les autres, ça serait comme ils se souhaitaient. Pour ma part, je ne voulais juste plus être ici.

A dix-sept heures, je sortis prendre l'air sur les marches extérieur du tribunal. Je souris en voyant, des filles de mon âge rire entre-elles ! Elles semblaient juste bien, et je les enviais ! Leur plus gros problème devait être les examens qui s'étaient terminés hier ! Elles semblaient carrément détendues, l'inverse de moi. Je restais assise, sur la pierre froide durant plusieurs minutes observant les passants, sans les regarder. Certains semblaient pressés, d'autres prenaient carrément leur temps, c'était amusant à voir. Quelqu'un s'assit à mes côtés et l'observant rapidement, je demandais à mon psy ce qu'il me voulait. A priori rien, puisqu'il venait juste prendre l'air. C'est ça et moi je suis Jeanne d'Arc !

Une heure plus tard, j'étais toujours sur les marches mais seule. Mon avocate vint me voir.

« - Il viennent d'attaquer la dernière affaire Mitchie ! On va devoir y aller ! Tu t'en sens le courage ?

« - Non, soufflais-je.

Cependant, je me levais et rejoignis tout le monde. J'envoyais un rapide texto aux garçons pour les prévenir puis, une fois l'accusé de réception reçu, j'éteignis mon portable. Ils étaient interdits dans la salle. Je repris place au dernier rang, et mes parents se mirent de part et d'autre de moi. Je soupirais et me concentrais sur ce qui allait se passer. Le juge appela l'accusé, et celui-ci se mit à la barre. L'affaire était simple. Il était accusé d'avoir volé, dans l'hôpital d'Akron, plusieurs produits pharmaceutiques, ainsi que des bandages, et autres produits soignants. Il tenta de s'expliquer, mais franchement je n'étais pas convaincue.

« - J'me soignais, m'sieur le juge, je le jure ! J'avais une entaille dans le bras, que m'avait fait un fil barbelé, mais la sécu ça coûte cher, alors j'suis allé me servir, là où y avait c'que j'avais besoin, c'est tout !

« - Je vois, et quelles utilisations comptez-vous faire des seringues, ainsi que des médicaments retrouvés dans vos poches, qui ne sont délivrés que sur ordonnance, et sous contrôle médicale. Nous avons retrouvé, des antidépresseurs, en assez grande dose pour endormir un éléphant, l'équivalent de sodium liquide pour perfuser une personne pendant une semaine, ainsi que divers cachets qui, ensemble, forment un cocktail plutôt explosif. Il y a là de quoi soigner les migraines, atténuer les effets secondaires des rayons X, entre autre, lista la procureur générale.

« - Comme j'vous l'ai dit, j'me soignais, et les placards y se sont ouverts ! J'ai simplement pris c'qu'il y avait. Ça aurait pu servir à un moment ou un autre, dit-il en haussant les épaules*.

Il est malade, c'est impossible autrement. Il ne lui manque qu'une poche de sang, et c'est bon ! Finalement le juge le condamna à un an de prison ferme puisqu'il était récidiviste. L'année passée, il était déjà ici, comparant pour vol dans un hôtel et agression sur une jeune femme ! Et bé, il n'est pas super intelligent. Pourquoi il a volé, ça me dépasse ! Encore, si c'était des trucs utiles je ne dis pas, je n'excuse pas pour autant un vol, mais au moins, c'est compréhensible, mais là… Il avait peut-être une personne à soigner ? De toute façon, on ne le saura jamais, puisqu'il quitta la salle, entouré de deux policiers.

« - Affaire suivante, dit le juge en lisant un papier. Le huit clos étant réclamé, je demande à tout le monde de sortir, excepté les parents, ainsi que leurs avocats, puisqu'il s'agit de mineurs !

Il tapa sur son bureau avec son marteau, et ma famille partie. Je restais qu'avec Dwight, Margaret, Dylan, son avocat, mes parents, mon psy et mon avocate. Et bé, ça va être folklo, je vous le dis ! Quand nous fûmes en petit comité, maître Danel s'avança et me demanda de la suivre, seule. J'obtempérais, en faisant attention à ma respiration. Or de question de tomber une nouvelle fois dans les pommes, ils vont finir par croire que je suis anorexique ! Mon avocate me désigna ma place, d'un sourire et je m'assis, toute tendue. La procureur me regarda, et je lui souris mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Déglutissant, j'inspirais profondément, et observais juge et assesseurs. Je crois qu'il dut me reconnaître, puisqu'il arqua un sourcil, avant de lire le dossier, je pense. Je me tournais pour voir mes parents, et ils levèrent leurs mains enlacées, pour me montrer leur soutien. Je tentais un sourire, qui se transforma en grimace, et me remis en place. Je sentis mes mains devenir moites et les frottais à mon jeans. Je m'arrêtais cependant en constatant que je tremblais, et les posais à plat sur le banc en bois, en m'accrochant à lui. Je jetais un coup d'œil, à ma droite. Dylan venait de s'asseoir, légèrement blanc, et je me demandais quelle tête j'avais ? Son avocat lui parla à l'oreille quelques secondes, puis se redressa. Les deux avocats se tournèrent vers le juge, et je sus que la pire épreuve de ma vie allait commencer.

* * *

><p>* : Alors, la petit anecdote de la semaine c'est que, quand j'ai écrit cette histoire, dans ma ville natale, un homme a réellement volé dans un hôpital. Je n'ai pas eu la liste de ce qu'il avait pris mais heureusement, il y avait son argument de choc. A savoir que les placards s'étaient ouverts et qu'il n'avait eu qu'à se servir. Il a également eu un an ferme pour récidive. En fait toute l'histoire est vraie, sauf la liste de ce qu'il avait dans ses poches. Quant à l'autre affaire, avec le chauffeur de taxi, ça s'est aussi passé mais y a plusieurs années. J'avais treize ans à l'époque et j'ai assisté à une séance de tribunal. Je sais ce n'est pas spécialement utile pour l'histoire tout ça, mais… Il faut rendre à César ce qui appartient à César donc… Avé César, je te rends ton couteau. (Dit Brutus en le poignardant dans le dos)<p>

Et voilà, c'est terminé ! Dans le prochain chapitre, juré je vous raconte le procès. Alors pitié, ne me menacez pas tout de suite. J'espère cependant que ça vous a plu !

Miss Tagada (L)


	31. Le procès

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Tout d'abord désolée pour poster vos réponses que maintenant. Je n'ai pas trop d'excuses. De valable disons parce qu'en fait j'étais juste trop fatiguée pour les faire hier. _Anyway_, je prends quelques minutes aujourd'hui pour vous répondre. Après tout, si vous vous réussissez à trouver le temps de me donner votre avis sur mes chapitres, je trouve normal de les trouver à mon tour. Bref, merci à vous pour tous vos messages. Ils me font super plaisir. Merci tout particulièrement à **amy_chan**, **Bina1996**, **Jeni-Kat**, **Solen** (Salut miss. Oui, oui j'étais au courant que le chapitre était émouvant. Mais le pire est celui-ci je trouve. Ouais les examens n'ont pas l'air de s'être trop mal passé. Priions que ce soit bon. « Au passage » félicitation pour ton oral miss. Ouais je trouvais plus touchant que ce soit sa mamie qui vienne la réconforter qu'un autre, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ouais le procès risque d'être éprouvant pour Mitchie mais heureusement, elle n'est pas seule. ^^ Et oui toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin donc cette fiction doit s'arrêter à un moment ou a un autre. Mais en effet, tu peux te consoler, le couple Shane-Mitchie devrait enfin se former. ^^ Bisous), **Nouna** (Salut la belle. Ah ah je crois qu'on a tous eu notre coup de stress pour elle, (et je ne parle pas de l'auteur qui a eu beaucoup de mal à aborder le procès ^^) Ouais ses amis sont géniaux (normal en même temps non ? ^^) Ouais les cousines sont folles mais c'est normal ça, faut de la légèreté lol J'espère que le procès te plaira. Bisous copinette), **Jessica54540** (Salut miss. Olala va falloir que je livre des mouchoirs à tous ceux qui me lisent si vous vous mettez tous à pleurer :( En fait, j'ai expliqué comment se déroulait une audience d'un point de vue français. Mais c'est stressant et étrange. Je me souviens quand j'ai été voir des procès en quatrième, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un film et quand ça m'est arrivée d'envoyer quelqu'un en prison pour ses crimes, c'était pire. J'espère avoir correctement retranscrit les sentiments qu'on peut éprouver. Mais je sais que tu peux assister à des audiences en correctionnel quand tu veux, entre guillemet. Pour les autres tribunaux c'est moins évident mais en correctionnel, sauf en cas de Huit-clos, tu peux assister aux audiences. Ouais, ouais, c'est prévu que Mitchie et Shane se mettent ensemble rapidement. ^^ Bisous miss et j'espère avoir répondu à tes questions, sinon n'hésites pas à me poser les questions sur facebook) et **Cassy Hamelin** (Salut miss. Bah le verdict est dans ce chapitre, promis et la relation Shane-Mitchie avance un peu également. Olala tout le week-end sur ton ordi juste pour ma fiction ? ça me touche. Merci beaucoup. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous) pour leurs reviews qui m'aident à avancer.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections sont de **chris87**

**PS** : Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

**Chapitre 30**

L'ambiance changea au moment où le juge reprit la parole. Il devait avoir cinquante ans, par là, et sa voix était grave et profonde. Il semblait posé, et mon avocate m'avait dit qu'ils connaissaient déjà mon dossier, je pensais donc que ça irait vite. Je m'étais trompée ! Enfin n'allons pas trop vite. Pour le moment, il reprit les grandes lignes de l'audience.

« - Bien ! Si j'en crois le dossier que j'ai sous les yeux, Mademoiselle Torrès, ici présente, accuse son cousin, également présent, de viol.

Je déglutis, et hochais machinalement la tête, même s'il ne me demandait pas mon opinion.

« - Maître Danel, vous avez la parole, reprit-il.

« - Merci monsieur le juge. Comme vous l'avez souligné, ma cliente porte plainte contre son cousin germain pour viol ! Ma cliente ayant été psychologiquement très affectée par cet acte odieux, je réclame dix ans dans un centre pénitencier, et une interdiction d'approcher ma cliente durant une période de cinq ans, suivant sa libération. Je demande également des dommages et intérêts. Je souhaite aussi qu'il soit obligé de voir une personne compétente, le temps qu'il lui sera nécessaire ! Enfin je demande à ce qu'il soit condamné à payer mes honoraires, ainsi que les séances de psychologie de sa cousine.

Allez savoir pourquoi, je reste persuadée qu'elle n'obtiendra pas autant. Margaret se leva à ce moment, et hurla que je demandais trop, et que tout n'était qu'une affreuse mise en scène. Le juge lui demanda de se taire, si elle voulait rester dans la salle, et je l'entendis nettement se rasseoir. Pour ma part, j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise.

« - Bien ! Maître Sanchez, que plaidez-vous ?

« - Non coupable, dit-il.

« - Bien. Rappelons les faits, reprit le juge. Maître Danel ?

« - Le vingt deux décembre deux mille sept, Dylan Torrès est entré dans la chambre que ma cliente occupait seule chez ses grand parents, et a abusé d'elle, sans son consentement. Suite à ça, il lui a mis dans la tête que c'était de sa faute, et qu'elle avait intérêt à se taire si elle ne voulait qu'il se mette en colère, pour reprendre ses termes. Comme il est adepte des sports de combats, ma cliente a préféré taire l'affaire, se contentant de demander l'autorisation de dormir avec ses deux jeunes cousines, deux ans plus jeune ! Ma cliente n'avait que quatorze ans à cette époque. Il n'a pas récidivé depuis, puisqu'elle a fait en sorte de ne jamais être seule avec lui. Sauf cette année, lors des vacances de fin d'année, que toute sa famille passe dans la ville d'Augusta. Dès le premier soir, il a commencé à la caresser, mais a été interrompu par une de leur cousines. Enfin, quelques semaines après Noël, alors qu'ils étaient en week-end chez les parents de ma cliente, il est monté dans sa chambre avec l'intention de la violer une nouvelle fois. Seulement Mitchie a réussi à s'échapper et à trouver refuge chez son meilleur ami, qui avait recueilli, le premier, son témoignage ! Il s'est arrangé, pour qu'elle dorme chez lui, pour la protéger des assauts de son cousin.

Sur ces mots, elle disparut de mon champ de vision, alors que j'essuyais mes larmes, et le juge demanda à l'avocat de Dylan de donner sa version des faits.

« - Selon mon client, rien de tout cela n'est vrai. Il assure que ce serait elle qui serait venue le voir, l'invitant dans sa chambre, pour qu'ils discutent. Puis sans crier gare, elle l'a embrassé, et si au début, il s'est laissé faire, à cause du choc, après il l'a repoussée. Le prenant mal, elle a décidé de retourner dans la chambre des plus jeunes, afin de se consoler de ce refus. A plusieurs reprises, elle a cherché à attiser son désir en se mettant en valeur, pour lui plaire. Il a malheureusement craqué un soir, et il avoue avoir effectivement eu un rapport, consentant, avec sa cousine, durant la nuit ! A sa décharge, il venait d'être plaqué par sa petite amie et avait beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. Il s'en est bien sûr voulu, et lui a demandé de taire ce qu'ils avaient fait, puisque c'était un acte puni par la loi. Elle a accepté, et jusqu'à ce qu'elle porte plainte, ils n'en n'avaient pas reparlé. La nuit qu'il a passé chez son oncle et sa tante, nouvellement installé à Akron, il est monté pour lui reparler de cette affaire, puisque comme l'a signalé mon confrère, elle a évité de rester seule avec lui. Elle l'a agressé, et l'a poussé contre un de ses meubles, et s'est enfuie de la maison, alors qu'il se remettait péniblement de son évanouissement. Dès son retour, le lendemain, elle l'a accusé d'avoir voulu avoir des détails intimes de l'histoire d'amour qu'elle vivait avec son, soi disant, meilleur ami.

Entendre sa version des faits me cloua sur place, mais dans le sens propre du terme. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il avait pu inventer un truc aussi gros ! Ceci dit, il avait bien arrangé les éléments et j'aurais de la chance si on me croyait, plutôt que lui ! J'observais le juge. Celui-ci nous regarda successivement, puis reprit la parole.

« - D'après le dossier, je vois que mademoiselle Torrès a passé un examen gynécologique, qui a confirmé qu'elle n'était plus vierge. De plus, selon l'expertise psychologique, mademoiselle Torrès ferait un blocage sur les contacts humains, refusant d'être seul avec un homme dans une pièce. Elle manifeste également une grande réticence à l'utilisation de certains mots ayant un rapport avec la sexualité ! Maître Danel, je vois que le psychologue de votre cliente accepte de témoigner ?

Il désigna le barreau et _mon grand copain_ le rejoignit. Il jura de dire la vérité, juste la vérité et rien que la vérité, et je me demandais un instant si je n'étais pas dans un film.

« - Docteur Dangon, qu'elle est votre analyse concernant mademoiselle Torrès, je vous pris ?

« - Et bien, lors de ma première séance avec Mitchie, j'ai pu constater, comme mon confrère, qu'elle refusait d'avoir le moindre contact avec un homme, ne serait-ce que lui serrer la main. Par la suite, elle a refusé d'aborder certains thèmes, comme la raison du procès ! Au fils des séances, je me suis rendu compte que c'était une jeune femme pleine de joie qui refusait de s'ouvrir au monde, et s'excluait elle-même de la société afin de ne pas subir, une nouvelle fois, ce genre d'expérience. Elle se refusait d'avoir des amis, tout sexe confondue, afin qu'ils ne lui posent aucune question. A présent, bien que certains mots la rebutent encore, elle commence à pouvoir évoquer son viol, sans trop bloquer sur les mots, même si on sent encore une hésitation sur certains termes ! La plupart du temps, elle utilise des synonymes qui sont moins parlant pour elle, ou plus généraux. Elle commence à peine à s'ouvrir aux autres, et je crains qu'elle doive poursuivre ses séances psychologiques durant encore plusieurs mois avant d'espérer une guérison presque totale. Manifestement, elle aura toujours une méfiance, compréhensible, devant un inconnu. Mais avec de la volonté, elle pourra tourner la page.

« - Bien, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter, pour le dossier ? J'ai lu vos comptes-rendus, et ils sont assez claires, sourit-il.

« - Et bien, et là ce ne sont que des suppositions, mais savoir que son cousin est enfermé en prison, et qu'elle est en sécurité, lui serait bénéfique.

Le juge hocha la tête, et après un sourire, qui m'était destiné, mon psy retourna à sa place.

« - Bien. D'un autre côté, un expert psychologique a également vu monsieur Torrès, et selon son rapport, votre client, monsieur Sanchez, aurait une tendance à la dramatisation, et à la mythomanie ! Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

« - Oui. J'ai demandé une contre-expertise en lisant ce compte-rendu. Le second rapport a démontré que mon client n'avait rien fait de tel, et qu'il n'était qu'une victime dans cette affaire, assura-t-il avec aplomb.

« - Je l'ai vu également ! Votre client souhaite-t-il prendre la parole ?

Pour toute réponse, Dylan se leva et vint remplacer mon psy.

« - Tout ceci n'est que diffamation, votre honneur ! A aucun moment, je n'ai même imaginé toucher ma cousine. Depuis toujours, j'ai été proche d'elle comme un frère. Je la défendais quand nos autres cousins la traitaient d'associable, par exemple. Je m'intéressais certes à sa vie sentimentale, juste pour savoir si elle s'ouvrait aux autres, mais il n'y a que cette année, qu'elle a enfin des amis, c'est dire ! Je reste persuadé que c'est son ami Shane qui lui a mis toute cette histoire en tête.

Je n'entendis pas la suite. L'entendre accuser mon meilleur ami de pareilles horreurs m'empêcha de respirer, et je m'agitais sur mon siège, en tentant de retrouver comment on utilise un poumon, mais sans grand succès. Mon avocate le vit et demanda quelques minutes de pause. Elle m'emmena dans le couloir et ouvrit une fenêtre. Nous n'étions pas avec ma famille mais dans un couloir qui menait à une porte de service. La porte par laquelle était arrivé mon cousin m'apprit-t-elle.

« - Comment peut-il dire de pareilles horreurs, demandais-je tout en me concentrant sur ma respiration. Shane est incapable d'inventer une histoire aussi abracadabrantesque ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas du porter plainte. Je n'aurais pas du en parler à mes parents. Je suis en train de briser ma famille, et tout le monde va me détester s'il va en prison. Je veux rentrer chez moi, s'il vous plait, je ne pourrais pas retourner dans cette salle. S'il vous plait, suppliais-je en pleurant une nouvelle fois. C'est trop dur, je ne peux pas !

« - Respire Mitchie ! Voilà, dit-elle quand j'eus repris le contrôle de ma respiration. Ecoute-moi, maintenant, nous allons retourner dans cette salle toutes les deux, tu vas faire face à ton cousin et au juge. Tu vas affronter leurs regards et quand ton cousin sera déclaré coupable pour viol, je veux que tu le regardes, la tête haute ! Tu as été très courageuse jusque là, ce soir c'est la dernière ligne droite, et tu as toute ta famille et tes amis qui te soutiennent. Tu ne voudrais pas les décevoir, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Non, murmurais-je en essuyant mes joues.

« - Bien, alors on va y retourner, et écouter ton cousin mentir. Et après, tu pourras prendre la parole, si tu le désires ! Tu es prête ?

J'acquiesçais et nous rentrâmes dans la salle. Il n'avait pas bougé de place, et me regarda, content de lui. Pour ma part, je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la joue, pour ne pas baisser les yeux. Maître Danel avait raison ! Je devais faire face à mon passé, et affronter cette épreuve, qu'importe que je gagne ou non ce procès. Le fait que nous soyons là, prouvait que je disais la vérité, et après cette histoire, personne ne le regarderait pareil. Il reprit son monologue, où il m'accusa d'avoir monté cette machination juste pour avoir de l'argent. Il retourna ensuite à sa place, après avoir demandé à la justice de punir mes mensonges. Le juge me regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis me demanda si je voulais dire quelque chose. Je hochais doucement la tête. Je me levais, et le remplaçais, en refusant de poser mes mains, là où il avait mis les siennes. Je baissais la tête une seconde, en inspirant, puis le regardais. Juste le juge.

« - Je… J'ignore qui vous allez croire dans cette affaire, à votre place, je serais incapable de savoir, mais je voulais juste vous dire qu'à aucun moment je n'ai demandé à toucher de l'argent. Je ne veux rien de Dylan, ni tout cet argent, ni qu'il paye mon psychologue. J'ai été le voir, parce que mes parents ont raison. J'avais besoin d'aide ! Au début de ce dossier, j'étais complètement perdue, j'en voulais à tout le monde de n'avoir rien vu, de m'obliger à porter plainte, et tout ça, mais à présent, je sais que c'était nécessaire. Non pour moi, il m'a déjà vi… Euh… Agi et quoi qu'il se passe après, je ne pourrais jamais changer ce fait, mais je pense à mes deux cousines de quatorze ans, et à Nya qui n'a que trois ans ! S'il m'a vi… Euh… Ce qu'il m'a fait, je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse subir à une autre. S'il le fait à une de nos cousines, je ne me le pardonnerais pas ! Je ne dis pas qu'il va le faire, me repris-je, simplement qu'il y a un risque, et je préfère qu'il… m'ait choisi, entre guillemet, moi plutôt qu'elles. Je ne vous demanderais pas de le punir, de l'enfermer ou tout autre chose. Je souhaite simplement qu'il ne puisse pas faire à une autre, ce qu'il m'a fait ! Quelle que soit votre décision, je sortirais de cette salle la tête haute parce que j'aurais fait tout ce que je pouvais, pour protéger mes cousines, de Dylan !

Sur ces mots, je retournais à ma place, et essuyais mes larmes. Le juge resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis nous annonça qu'ils se retiraient pour délibérer, et qu'ils nous feraient savoir quand ils auraient pris leur décision. Nous sortîmes tous, et je rejoignis mes parents. Maman me félicita pour mon laïus, et me dit qu'elle était fière de moi. Encore sous le choc de l'épreuve, qui n'était pas encore fini, je pleurais, puis me traitais d'idiote d'être aussi émotive. Mon psy me tendit un mouchoir.

« - Tu as été formidable Mitchie ! Pour quelqu'un qui refusait, la semaine passée, d'en parler, ou de donner ton opinion, je trouve que tu t'en es bien sortie. Je suis fier de toi, et de ce travail que tu as fait sur toi pour prendre la parole et les regarder. Maître Danel a raison. Quand ton cousin sera déclaré coupable, je veux que tu le regardes dans les yeux. Tu n'es pas obligée de lui pardonner maintenant, mais tu vas le regarder, et lui prouver qu'il n'a pas réussi à te détruire, c'est d'accord ? Tu peux faire ça, pour moi, et surtout pour toi ? Comme ton week-end de repos où tu es allé à Disney ?

« - Je… Oui, je crois que oui, je peux faire ça. Le regarder se faire embarquer par la police, s'il est jugé coupable, dis-je en reniflant.

Levant les yeux, je notais qu'il était déjà vingt heures. Rallumant mon portable, je lus les encouragements de mes amis. Ils me souhaitaient bonne chance m'assurant qu'ils seraient présents avec moi, dans la salle d'audience, à travers mon pendentif, et je les en remerciais. Ma famille était en train de parler du procès pour savoir ce qui s'était dit et tout ça, et je m'éloignais. J'avais besoin de calme, pour réfléchir à la suite. Je leur étais reconnaissant à tous, mais je me sentais mal. Je les obligeais à choisir entre Dylan et moi, et pour certains le choix était dur. Juliette, la copine de Glenn, vint me voir. Posant sa main sur mon genou, elle dit, sans me regarder :

« - Tu es quelqu'un de très courageuse Mitchie. Au début, j'avoue, je ne t'appréciais pas, je te trouvais trop bêcheuse. Tu semblais savoir tellement de chose, que je me sentais idiote à côté de toi, malgré que je sois à Yale, une honte quand même ! Mais cette démarche que tu as entreprit, je trouve ça… Courageux, vraiment ! A ta place, j'en serais incapable ! Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Quand j'ai eu seize ans, mon copain m'a violé. J'ai voulu porter plainte, mais je n'ai jamais pu. A présent, il est mort et je sais que je ne serais jamais libérée de ce poids, mais toi tu as la chance de pouvoir tourner définitivement la page, alors n'hésites pas !

« - Merci Juliette, dis-je simplement.

Elle n'ajouta rien, m'embrassa simplement la joue et retourna retrouver mon cousin, qui l'embrassa doucement. Je les regardais quelques instants, et pendant une seconde, je nous vis Shane et moi, nous embrassant également, sans crainte de mes réactions. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur qu'il la touche, malgré ce qu'elle avait subi, et je l'enviais. Mais je savais qu'un jour, je serais capable d'être aussi à l'aise qu'elle dans les bras de mon copain.

Il fallut au juge Jones, et à ses assesseurs, une heure et demi pour rendre leur verdict, et durant toute cette attente, j'avais été incapable de manger ou de parler. J'étais restée seule dans mon coin, téléphone éteint, en fixant devant moi, sans regarder ce qu'il s'y passait. Maître Danel vint me chercher et nous rentrâmes. Mes parents, Dwight et Margaret reprirent leurs places sur les premiers bancs. Pour ma part, je me replaçais face à l'assesseur Ramirez. Le juge nous regarda tous les deux, soupira en secouant la tête, puis prit la parole.

« - C'est la première fois que je prends une telle décision. Cette affaire n'était pas simple ! Lorsque j'ai lu le dossier, la première fois, j'étais certain de savoir quel serait mon verdict, puis les preuves se sont accumulées, et après ces témoignages, j'ai été incapable de réfléchir durant quelques minutes. J'entendais sans cesse mademoiselle Torrès dire qu'elle ne regrettait pas sa démarche, ce qui contredisait avec chaque compte-rendu de son psychologue, puisqu'elle se sentait forcée d'y aller, mais qu'elle le faisait, non pas pour elle, mais pour ses cousines pour les protéger de leur cousin. Elle est venue ici, tremblante de tous ses membres, et n'a pas hésité à faire face à son cousin, pour sa famille. Je dois dire que je trouve ça courageux ! Je l'ai vu tomber dans les pommes rien qu'en voyant monsieur Torrès sortir de la salle, et je l'ai entendue pleurer, et supplier son avocate de tout arrêter, tant ça lui faisait peur. J'ai finalement compris à quel point cette histoire l'avait touchée, blessée et surtout fragilisée ! Je déclare donc monsieur Dylan Torrès, coupable de viol sur la personne de sa cousine. Je le condamne donc à verser les dix mille dollars de dommages et intérêts à sa cousine, ainsi que de payer les honoraires des deux avocats. Je le condamne également à quatre ans de prison ferme, plus trois de sursis s'il y a récidive, avec une interdiction d'approcher sa cousine, durant cinq ans, après sa libération ! (**NDA** : A titre exceptionnel, je vous mets le commentaire de **chris87** ici. « Ahahahahah YEAH TAKE THAT BASTARD :p Lol sorry je m'enflamme »)

Il frappa avec son marteau en déclarant que la séance était levée, et pour ma part, je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'étais pétrifiée. J'avais gagné ! Il ne pourrait pas approcher, ni violer mes cousines. Ni m'approcher moi ! A partir de maintenant, je n'aurais plus à craindre les noël à Augusta ? Tout était terminé. Bel et bien fini. Je revins sur terre quand Margaret hurla la perte de son enfant, et tournais la tête, en clignant des yeux, cherchant à savoir si cette scène était réelle. Combien de fois avais-je rêvé de remporter ce procès ? Et à présent, c'était chose faite ! Je n'arrivais pas encore à y croire. Maman s'approcha de moi, et ouvrit ses bras. Je la regardais puis d'un coup, j'allais me réfugier dans ses bras. Elle me félicita, en répétant en boucle combien elle était fière de moi, et heureuse que tout soit terminé. Pour ma part, je pleurais comme une madeleine. J'avais gagné et à présent, mon plus gros problème serait d'avoir mes examens et d'entrer à la fac. Comme tout le monde. Papa se joignit à nous, puis ils s'écartèrent pour remercier mon avocate. Mon psy vint vers moi, et me tendit la main. Je la lui serrais sans hésitation, et il sourit, en arguant que je venais de faire un grand pas en avant. Papa revint, suivit de maman et nous sortîmes de la salle. Margaret s'était dépêchée de répandre la nouvelle et tout le monde me félicita. Juliette, fit même une révérence, et je souris. Les nerfs sans doute, je l'ignore, mais il fallait que ça sorte ! Je ne pus pas m'en empêcher. Je ris de joie que tout soit terminé et d'avoir gagné. Je ris des pitreries de ma famille. Je ris à la vie tout simplement. Maman invita tout le monde à la maison pour fêter ça. Seule Margaret refusa l'invitation, mais ce n'était pas grave. Nous remontâmes dans les voitures, et les jumelles montèrent avec mes parents, et me racontèrent tout un tas de blagues idiotes. Durant tout le trajet, je ne réussis pas à rester assez sérieuse pour remercier mes parents de m'avoir poussée à faire cette démarche. Nous fîmes un arrêt dans un magasin, pour acheter du champagne, tandis que d'autres étaient partis acheter des pizzas.

* * *

><p>Que dire de plus ? Quand nous fûmes à la maison, nous avons fêté la fin de cette épreuve, trinqué à ma santé, à mon courage, et même Anthony et Antoine me portèrent sur leurs épaules, alors que nous étions dans le jardin, en scandant que j'étais la meilleure. Lorsqu'ils perdirent l'équilibre et que nous tombâmes tous les trois au sol, je ne pus arrêter ma crise de rire. C'était tellement agréable de rire, et de se dire que j'étais libre de tout ça ! Me relevant, j'allais rechercher un verre de champagne. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui boit beaucoup, deux verres de champagne par an, c'est habituellement la seule dose que je m'autorise, mais ce soir, je voulais faire la fête, quitte à être bourrée et avoir une gueule de bois du tonnerre. Maman me servit en arguant que c'était le dernier, et j'acceptais. Je bus cette seconde coupe lentement, savourant l'ambiance. Seulement, n'ayant qu'une part de pizza dans l'estomac, je fus vite pompette, ce qui n'arrangea pas la fête. Mes cousins, encouragés par Dwight, me félicitèrent de prendre <em>enfin<em> une cuite. Nous nous assîmes au jardin et j'écoutais les conversations. Je n'y participais pas spécialement, sauf quand on me demanda si je pensais avoir mes examens.

« - Après ce qu'elle vient de réussir, s'exclama maman. Elle a intérêt à décrocher la mention maximum, félicitation du jury, et sortir major de son lycée, oui !

« - Euh, tu m'en demande peut-être un peu trop, là ! Essayons juste de l'avoir et d'être accepté à la fac, on verra après, pour les détails.

Ils sourirent en décrétant que maman avait raison et que je l'aurais les doigts dans le nez. Seule Juliette se mit de mon côté.

« - Après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, je parle du stress et tout, si elle l'a, même tout juste, je serais quand même fière d'elle. Après tout, à son âge, je priais pour être acceptée en terminale. Elle peut même avoir foiré son année, je serais quand même fière d'elle !

Je la remerciais en souriant largement, et décrétais que Glenn n'avait pas intérêt à la quitter, sinon je mettrais mes cours de boxe en pratique. Quand Antoine se moqua de moi, j'ajoutais :

« - Ris pas, j'ai déjà collé une beigne à une fille qui s'est fichue de mon frère. Je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer ! Surtout sur son visage, je lui dois un bleu.

« - Mitchie, s'exclama ma mère en souriant.

« - Désolée maman, dis-je et j'ajoutais en souriant, t'as raison. Un coup de poing ne suffit pas ! Elle a brisé le cœur de mon frère, je vais la pendre par les pieds _avant_ de la boxer !

Tout le monde rit, et je m'affalais sur mon siège. Vous savez, il y a des moments comme ça, ou on a l'impression que tout est parfait. Le premier baiser échangé, le premier repas à deux, ce genre de chose, quoi ! Et bien, cette soirée était partie pour être parfaite ! En fait, elle pourrait vraiment l'être ! Il ne tenait qu'à moi, qu'elle le soit, en plus !

* * *

><p>Deux heures plus tard, alors que l'ambiance était moins festive, je m'approchais de papa.<p>

« - Dis tu crois que ça poserait problème, si je faisais un saut chez Shane ? Tu sais, pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle ? Je sais qu'il va être minuit, et promis je ne dérangerais pas longtemps. S'il te plait.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes et maman, qui avait entendu la conversation, acquiesça. Il me donna donc son aval, et je les remerciais tous les deux. Partant discrètement, je mis mes chaussures, et m'observais dans le miroir. J'avais les yeux brillants, et un grand sourire collé au visage. Je n'étais plus spécialement coiffée, et je me sentais vraiment bien. Acquiesçant à mon reflet, je pris mon sac et sortis. Durant les cinq minutes de marche qui me séparait de la maison de mon meilleur ami, je réfléchis à comment lui annoncer la nouvelle. Arrivée devant chez lui, je soupirais. J'allais toquer quand Mattew ouvrit. Il me regarda intrigué, et je rougis.

« - Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je voulais savoir si Shane était encore éveillé ?

« - Oui, oui, il attend ton appel, tu veux que je le prévienne ?

« - Ben, si vous êtes d'accord, je préfèrerais allez le voir.

« - Il est dans sa chambre, dit-il en me laissant entrer avant de sortir la poubelle.

Je souris et enlevant mes chaussures, je montais silencieusement. Lorsque je fus devant sa porte j'écoutais. Il y avait un peu de musique, en arrière fond, mais aucun bruit. Je toquais doucement, et il prévint que c'était ouvert. J'ouvris doucement la porte, et observais sa chambre. Il était presqu'allongé sur son lit, un livre appuyé contre ses genoux repliés, et me regardait entrer.

« - Je dérange, demandais-je d'une petite voix.

« - J'attendais ton appel donc non ! La preuve, je lis le livre de Christie. Tu as réussis à me donner envie de le lire. Alors ? A ton air heureux, j'en conclus que t'as gagné, mais je préférerais que tu le confirme.

Je le regardais, et me mordis la lèvre quelques secondes, avant de fermer derrière moi. Croisant mes mains dans mon dos, je m'appuyais dessus et soufflais :

« - Je… J'ai gagné, criais-je.

Sur ces mots, je m'approchais de lui rapidement, et me jetais presque dans ses bras. Il s'était assis, quand je lui avais demandé si je le dérangeais, et il eut tout juste le temps de poser le livre sur son chevet avant que je ne lui tombe dans les bras. Ce qui nous fit basculer tous les deux, mais ce n'est pas grave. Il entoura ma taille de ses bras, et je me blottis contre lui.

« - Si tu savais ce que je suis contente ! Il va être en prison pendant quatre ans, plus trois s'il récidive, et à sa sortie il ne pourra pas m'approcher durant cinq ans ! Oh et il va payer mon avocate. Je vais bientôt avoir dix mille dollars sur mon compte mais c'est moins important, soupirais-je.

« - T'es sortie du tribunal depuis longtemps ?

« - Peut-être trois heures, mais hormis ma famille, t'es le premier à qui je l'annonce. On a fait la fête à base de pizza et de champagne, et c'était génial ! Je me sens tellement proche d'eux que j'ai eus des scrupules à m'éloigner. Il fallait que je te le dise en premier, parce que t'es le premier à avoir appris mon histoire, et que tu n'as pas hésité à me soutenir malgré tout, à me protéger, malgré tes sentiments pour moi. Et puis parce que tu comptes énormément à mes yeux Shane.

« - Si tu es heureuse alors je le suis également. Maintenant le plus dur est derrière toi. Pour la peine, on va aller fêter ça. Mes parents étant au courant, ma mère l'a dit à mon père, et ils ont acheté une bouteille, pour fêter ta victoire, parce que t'es la seule à avoir douté de toi, ma petite chérie.

Sur ces mots, nous nous levâmes, afin de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Rejoignant ses parents, sans bruit, on regarda la fin du film avec eux, et mon meilleur ami prit la parole.

« - Dites, ça vous ennuis, si on ouvre le champagne ?

« - C'était aujourd'hui, demanda sa mère.

J'acquiesçais avec un grand sourire, incapable de parler, et elle me prit dans ses bras, tandis que son père allait ouvrir la fameuse bouteille en me félicitant oralement. Shane m'avait confié qu'il n'était pas tactile, aussi je ne m'offusquais pas de sa distance. Alors qu'il me tendit un verre, je ris doucement.

« - Faudra pas le dire à maman, sinon elle va me séquestrer ! J'en ai déjà bu deux, rien que ce soir, expliquais-je.

« - Compte sur nous pour garder le secret, dit Heather. Et puis, c'est une grande victoire, pour toi ! Alors tu as le droit de boire autant que tu veux, mais ne dis pas à ta mère ce que je viens de te dire, sinon je ne vais pas rester son amie longtemps.

Je promis de garder le secret et nous trinquâmes à la paix dans le monde. Ils m'ont proposés de choisir le toast et je n'avais pas d'autres idées. Enfin mon choix les a bien fait rire, ce qui était le but. Comme Mattew ne voulait pas gâcher un si bon champagne, il nous servit un second verre. Enfin c'était plus des demi-verres, mais ça irait. Le second toast fut choisi par Shane qui trinqua au bonheur qu'il lisait dans mes yeux. Je le remerciais en rougissant, ce qui les fit tous rire. Nous parlâmes durant plusieurs minutes, debout dans leur cuisine, puis ils nous laissèrent remonter.

Une fois seuls, je fermais la porte derrière moi, puis lui demandais pourquoi il faisait chaud chez lui.

« - Parce que t'as trop bu, rit-il en ouvrant la fenêtre.

« - Non, non, je sais encore parfaitement ce que je fais, assurais-je. Je bois jamais autant mais, ça va.

Il me regarda dubitatif, et pour lui prouver que j'avais encore les idées claires, je me mis sur une jambe et touchais le bout de mon nez, avec chacun de mes doigts, en tirant la langue. Le détail qui le fit rire, en fait. Une fois ce test idiot terminé, j'inspirais un bon coup. Il était assis sur son lit, et semblait vraiment heureux. Me rapprochant doucement, je dis :

« - Il y a une autre raison à ma présence chez toi, et à cette démo débile. J'étais assise avec ma famille et la soirée me semblait parfaite jusqu'à ce que tu investisses ma tête.

« - Désolé, sourit-il sans me lâcher du regard.

« - Ne le sois pas ! Au contraire, j'aime bien quand tu m'empêches de réfléchir, dis-je en rougissant. Enfin bref, toujours est-il donc je trouvais ma soirée parfaite, jusqu'à ce que je pense à toi et à quelque chose que je garde pour moi depuis longtemps.

J'étais juste devant lui, et il fronça les sourcils. Sans le quitter du regard, je m'assis à califourchon sur lui, et il se recula. Il voulut parler, mais je l'en empêchais en posant mon doigt sur ses lèvres.

« - Tu te souviens l'autre fois, quand… Quand Nate et Jason ont découvert la vérité ? Tu m'as rejoint dans ma chambre et j'ai commencé à vouloir te dire un truc, mais ils m'en ont empêché en toquant. Je t'ai dit que j'avais oublié, mais c'était faux. Je n'étais juste pas prête à te le dire, mais ce soir, je le suis.

Sur ces mots, je me penchais et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes, les pressant légèrement avant de m'écarter, et de rouvrir les yeux. Il me fixait incrédule.

« - Je crois que tu es plus ivre que tu ne le pense, soupira-t-il. J'adorerais t'embrasser mais j'aurais l'impression de profiter de toi, et je n'ai pas envie que tu aies des regrets et que tu me détestes demain.

« - Tu ferais mieux de m'embrasser alors, sauf si tu ne m'aimes plus ! Parce que je peux t'assurer que je sais exactement ce que je fais. Si je t'ai laissé m'embrasser autant de fois sans jamais t'en vouloir, c'est parce que je t'aime depuis longtemps, mais j'avais peur de ne pas être capable de te repousser si nous allions trop loin, comme dans mes rêves. Bon l'alcool me délit un peu trop la langue ce soir, mais je peux t'assurer que je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Enfin je ne vais pas insister, dis-je en me relevant. Je voulais juste te le dire ce soir, le temps que le champagne faisait effet ! On se verra bientôt, j'espère et je t'assure que ce n'est pas le champagne qui m'a fait agir ce soir, mais mon cœur. Tu pourras demander à mon psy ! Il sait ce que je ressens pour toi, depuis le début presque. Avant l'épisode Mélodie, c'est dire !

Sur ces mots, j'embrassais sa joue et le remerciais d'avoir cru en moi, puis je sortis de sa chambre. J'avais envie de pleurer d'un coup. Me promettant de ne craquer que quand je serais dans mon lit, je descendis les marches et remerciais ses parents, avant de partir. J'étais dans l'allée, quand il m'appela depuis l'étage.

« - Attends, j'arrive, dit-il avant de partir pour réapparaître une seconde plus tard, surtout, tu ne bouges pas !

Souriant, j'acquiesçais en me demandant ce qu'il avait. Trente secondes plus tard, il ouvrit la porte, alors que j'étais restée à la même place. Doucement, il s'approcha de moi, et me fixa.

« - Tu es sûre de ce que tu m'as dit dans ma chambre ?

« - Certaine pourquoi ?

« - Pour rien, souffla-t-il.

Lentement, il se rapprocha de moi, et lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille, je souris en comprenant ce qui allait se passer. Je passais donc les miennes sur ses épaules, et inclinais doucement la tête. Je fermais les yeux, au dernier moment, et quand ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes, je me sentis flotter. J'ignore si c'est grâce au baiser en lui-même ou au champagne mais c'est une impression que je veux ressentir, encore et encore. Je répondis à son baiser, avant de me coller légèrement plus à lui. J'avais chaud mais je voulais sentir la chaleur émanant de son corps. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, avec un petit goût de champagne mais je crois que les miennes devaient avoir le même goût. Quand l'air nous manqua, je m'écartais juste assez pour reprendre de l'air. J'étais trop bien dans ses bras, pour m'éloigner. J'eus à peine le temps de remplir mes poumons, qu'il m'embrassa, une nouvelle fois. Ses mains se logèrent dans mon dos, me rapprochant un peu plus de lui, jusqu'à ce que je sois carrément collée à lui. Je laissais ma main caresser ses cheveux, frôler la peau de sa nuque, descendre découvrir la peau de son cou, avant de remonter dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il caressait mon épine dorsale, ce qui déclencha des frissons dans tout mon corps. Ce baiser était le plus passionné, de tous ceux que nous avions échangé, et pour cause, c'était le second où il savait ce que je ressentais pour lui. Une nouvelle fois, l'air nous manqua et je grimaçais.

« - Quelle poisse de devoir respirer, soupirais-je. (NDA : Un autre com de **chris87** : « PTDR YEAH RIGHT »)

« - Je suis bien d'accord ! T'es pressée, où j'ai des chances de pouvoir te garder encore un peu avec moi ?

« - Oh bah, tu peux me garder avec toi jusqu'à ce que tes parents me mettent dehors !

Il sourit en décrétant que j'allais devoir habiter chez eux, car ses parents m'appréciaient trop pour me mettre à la porte. Trop bien ! On rentra chez lui, et il prévint ses parents que nous remontions. J'enlevais mes chaussures et une fois fait, il me prit la main, en enlaçant nos doigts, doucement. Je regardais nos mains jointes et souris.

A peine eut-il fermé la porte que je me tournais vers lui, pour l'embrasser. J'avais tellement rêvé de ses baisers que j'en étais devenue accro. Pourtant rien ne m'avait préparé à ce tourbillon de sensation. Je repensais à ce qu'il m'avait dit, ce baiser échangé, le premier, j'entends, avait été magique à ses yeux. Moi c'est à chaque fois que nos lèvres se touchaient que les moments étaient magiques. Il lâcha ma main, et vint caresser tendrement ma taille, tandis que je repartais à la découverte de la douceur de sa peau. Me collant à lui, il mit fin au baiser et commença à dessiner tendrement ma mâchoire, avant de déposer des baisers papillons sur tout mon visage. Je soupirais de soulagement, tant ce moment était parfait ! Lorsqu'il embrassa mes paupières, je souris de bonheur. Lentement, sa bouche revint sur la mienne, et nous nous embrassâmes une nouvelle fois, plus passionnément, comme si ça nous était vital. Ce qui pour moi, l'était mais bon. Je ne suis pas obligée de le lui dire. Je m'écartais lentement de lui, en mettant fin à notre baiser, et il me regarda.

« - Tu me le dirais si j'allais trop vite, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Bien sûr, mais là, j'ai juste mal aux jambes, ris-je. On a beau dire, l'alcool a beaucoup d'avantage, puisque sans elle, je ne sais pas quand j'aurais trouvé le courage de t'avouer ce que je ressentais, mais maintenant que toute la joie et tout ça, est retombée, je m'aperçois que je suis fatiguée ! Sauf que je n'ai pas envie de te quitter, alors je vais juste m'asseoir le temps de reprendre des forces.

Il ne dit rien mais reprit sa place initiale sur son lit. Appuyé contre ses oreillers, les jambes pliées il m'observa. Je m'étais assise à son bureau, et à vrai dire je le fixais également. Je crevais de chaud, soyons franc, mais j'avais envie de le sentir contre moi. Ne résistant plus, je me levais et je me mis à genoux sur son lit, juste à ses pieds. Appuyant mes mains de part et d'autre de son torse, je me penchais pour l'embrasser. Et oui encore. Mais que voulez-vous, je suis accro, et complètement faible. Impossible de résister à ses lèvres ! Me jetez pas la pierre, vous êtes pareils avec vos copains, de toute façon ! Il sourit mais répondit bien vite à mon baiser avant de poser ses mains dans mon dos. Elles exercèrent une brève pression sur ma colonne, et je le laissais m'allonger, quasiment, sur lui. Notre baiser devint tendre, et sa main caressa mon dos avant de remonter doucement ma tunique. Je le laissais faire alors qu'une de mes mains caressait son tee-shirt. Je sentis ses doigts se poser sur ma peau, et soupirais de soulagement. Ce contact était vraiment agréable. Il nous fit basculer doucement, me plaçant sous lui, et caressa tendrement mon ventre. Je me sentis d'un coup, toute bizarre. Sauf que je n'aimais pas cette sensation. Je le repoussais doucement, et il sonda mes yeux, en cherchant à comprendre. Comprenant plus vite que lui le problème, je descendis de son lit et courus aux toilettes. Finalement, c'était une très mauvaise idée d'en boire autant. Très très mauvaise idée ! Me couvrant la bouche avec ma main, je tirais la chasse d'eau puis allais me rincer la bouche. Fini les bisous pour ce soir, je vous le dis ! Avec l'haleine que j'ai, je ferais fuir un fennec. C'est dire ! Il me rejoignit et me demanda si ça allait.

« - Comme quelqu'un qui a trop bu, soupirais-je la main devant ma bouche.

Souriant, il entra dans la salle de bain, et prit une brosse à dent, qu'il me tendit.

« - Tiens, on dira que c'est la tienne pour quand tu viens ! Je sais ce que c'est de vomir, et je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, avoua-t-il.

Je pris l'objet, et me lavais les dents, tandis qu'il descendait sûrement prévenir ses parents qu'il faudrait racheter des brosses, allez savoir, je suis en haut, moi ! Ceci dit, quand il revint, j'avais de nouveau une haleine agréable, ce qu'il confirma en m'embrassant.

« - Maintenant je sais pourquoi, tu sens la menthe.

« - J'ai plus qu'à trouver pourquoi tu sens le musc, alors, souris-je avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Doucement, il nous ramena dans sa chambre. La porte se ferma dans son dos, et je m'écartais pour respirer. Ça devenait ennuyeux de devoir, sans cesse, nous arrêter pour ce fichu besoin vital. Cependant, je choisis de retourner m'asseoir, à son bureau, puis l'observais. Comme il faisait de même, je lui demandais si j'étais si mal coiffée. Il rit, puis répondit à ma question.

« - C'est juste que j'ai du mal à te reconnaître ! Habituellement, tu es joyeuse mais y a toujours ce petit truc au fond de tes yeux, qu'il n'y a pas ce soir. Et j'avoue que même si c'était une trace visible de Dylan, elle me manque, tout comme j'espère ne jamais la revoir. Ce qui est, je te l'accorde, complètement paradoxal.

J'acquiesçais en souriant.

« - Et puis, tu sembles tellement belle, avec tes yeux qui brillent, que j'ai du mal à m'empêcher de t'embrasser encore, et encore !

« - Ah mais t'es pas obligé de te retenir ! J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup quand tu m'embrasses.

Il sourit puis déclara que j'en avais assez eu pour ce soir, ce qui n'était franchement pas mon opinion. Comme il était assis sur son lit, en indien, je le rejoignis, et le fis tomber, avant de le chatouiller. Il rit de bon cœur, se laissant faire, puis finit par retourner la situation, et nous, par la même occasion, puisque je me retrouvais sous lui. Je ris à gorge déployée, puis doucement ses chatouilles se transformèrent en caresses sur mes côtes. Quand ce fut juste tendre, je lui fis signe, avec mon doigt, de s'approcher. Il se pencha doucement et je l'embrassais. Je le sentis plus que je ne le vis, s'allonger, contre moi, avant que sa main ne caresse mon ventre, par-dessus ma tunique. Ma main quitta son cou, et descendit lentement, sur son torse s'arrêtant là ou son tee-shirt s'arrêtait également. J'avais envie de caresser sa peau, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. L'appréhension ou le fantôme de Dylan ? Je ne saurais le dire, mais je pris un peu sur moi, et doucement, je passais ma main sous son vêtement. Sa peau était chaude, très chaude, et quand sa bouche quitta la mienne, pour découvrir mon cou, je penchais la tête lui laissant toute la place possible, alors que mes doigts remontaient lentement jusqu'à ses pectoraux. Sa main passa sous ma tunique, et je me mordis la lèvre. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud d'un coup, bon sang ! Il me colla doucement à lui, et ses doigts firent des allés retours, entre mon dos et mon nombril en déclenchant des frissons dans tous mon corps. Je comparais, malgré moi, ses caresses, douces, tendres et attentives à mes réactions, avec celle de Dylan. Il n'y a pas photo ! Je préfère mille fois être avec Shane ! Mais là je ne vous étonne pas, je crois ! Doucement ses doigts frôlèrent mes côtes et je me figeais. Il s'éloigna juste un peu, et me regarda :

« - Je vais trop vite !

« - On va trop vite pour moi serait plus exact. Pourtant, je n'ai pas envie qu'on arrête, mais je…

« - Chut ! A moins que tu changes d'avis d'ici demain, on a tout notre temps, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Si ça se trouve, je vais mourir renversée par Margaret qui me guettera, plaisantais-je.

Il me regarda blasé et secoua la tête. Riez, mais ça pourrait être vrai ! Soupirant, il décida qu'il était l'heure que l'héroïne de la fête retourne dans son château, profiter de sa famille. Je soupirais, j'en avais pas vraiment envie, mais je le leurs devais. Je me relevais, replaçais mes vêtements, et rougis quand je vis son tee-shirt à moitié relevé.

« - Demain, je compte donner rendez-vous à mes deux frères, pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, tu viens ou pas, demandais-je.

« - Sauf si tu ne veux pas de moi !

« - Alors tu viens ! A quatorze heures au Colibri, et à l'étage, dis-je. Faut que je te les présente. Après tout, j'ai promis à mon meilleur ami de lui présenter le garçon avec qui je veux sortir. Histoire qu'il s'assure qu'il me mérite, lui rappelais-je en souriant.

Il sourit à son tour et acquiesça en remettant son vêtement, puis se leva. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, et la ferma derrière nous. Je l'embrassais quelques secondes et commençais à partir, quand il me retint, la main. Je me tournais vers lui, et il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. S'il continue, je suis encore là demain… Quoique, finalement, qu'il continue ! Je répondis à son baiser et quand il y mit fin, je soupirais.

« - Cette soirée est vraiment parfaite ! Même si j'ai trop bu.

Je commençais à m'éloigner avant de me stopper. J'étais au bout de l'allée, et me retournais.

« - Shane, soufflais-je.

« - Oui mon petit oiseau ?

« - Je t'aime !

J'avais les joues en feu, en avouant ces trois mots, mais ce n'était rien, comparé à ce que je ressentis lorsqu'il me répondit :

« - Je t'aime aussi Michouette !

Je ris de ce surnom débile, puis lui fis un signe de main. Je courus jusque chez moi, et quand j'arrivais, ils étaient pratiquement tous couchés. Hum, dire que c'était un camping était un euphémisme. Y avait du monde dans tous les coins. Mamie était quand même rentrée chez elle, peu avant que je parte. Ceux qui habitaient l'Illinois et la Virginie aussi. Maman m'accueillit avec un sourire et me demanda la réaction de mon copain.

« - Oh ! Euh, il a été… Ravi, dis-je en hésitant sur le mot avant de secouer la tête, non il a été parfait ! Et cette soirée aussi et tu sais quoi ?

« - Non !

« - Je vous aime, dis-je en l'embrassant. J'aime papa, je t'aime toi, j'aime toute la famille, j'aime l'impression de faire vraiment partie du clan Torrès. J'ai aimé chaque moment de cette soirée, sauf peut-être quand j'ai vomi le champagne chez Shane, admis-je en souriant. Et merci de m'avoir poussé à porter plainte, et pour m'avoir soutenue. Je remercierais le reste du monde demain, mais je tenais absolument à te dire ça. Je t'aime maman, et je ne te remercierais jamais assez d'avoir été présente.

Elle eut un sourire émue, et me prit dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte, puis montais me coucher, en l'embrassant une dernière fois. J'allais entrer dans les couvertures, quand j'eus un message. L'ouvrant, je souris. _« Alors ma belle, ta tante ne t'a pas écrasé ? »_ Je lui répondis que j'y avais échappé ce soir, puis lui souhaitais bonne nuit avant de m'allonger. Cette soirée était la meilleure de ma vie ! (**NDA** : Et le dernier que je vous mets : « Tu m'étonnes John ! »)

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est terminé ! On pourrait presque que mettre « fin » ici ! Mais bon, j'ai encore certains trucs à faire ! Que j'écrirais demain ! Parce que j'ai trop chaud, et je suis fatiguée. J'espère que ça vous a plut !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	32. Epilogue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Désolée de poster si tard. J'espère que vous aimerez cet épilogue. Il marque la fin d'une époque et ça me fait vraiment tout drôle parce que je me suis plus livrée dans cette histoire que dans aucune autre donc… Enfin bref, merci à vous tous de m'avoir lu. Spécialement à **nouna**, **amy_chan**, **Solen** (Salut miss. Oh désolée de t'avoir faire pleurer. Ce n'était pas mon intention, je t'assure. Moi j'avoue il m'a également émue aux larmes aussi. Et aux mêmes endroits que toi en fait. Ah ah enfin Shane et Mitchie se sont embrassés et maintenant le suspense… Les ai-je laissés ensemble ou non ? Réponse dans l'épilogue quoi lool. Ouais moi aussi ça va me manquer. Même si la suivante est agréable à lire et plus légère. Merci pour tout miss. Je t'adore. Bisous), **Jeni** **Kat**, **Jessica54540** **Cassy** **Hamelin** (Salut miss. Et oui, ils sont enfin ensemble. Oh, j'ai des dettes de mouchoirs ? Ça craint ça ! lool Oui voilà l'épilogue qui j'espère te plaira. Je te préviens sur facebook. Bisous miss) et **Bina 1996** qui m'ont laissés des reviews. Je vous adore.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, ainsi que ses lieux, et ses personnages, ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Hélas) C'est toujours la propriété de Disney ! Je ne fais que l'emprunter un court instant ! Et _naturellement_, je ne touche absolument rien, mais vous avez le droit de me laisser votre avis ! :p Et les corrections sont de **chris87**

**PS** : Je ne le précise pas mais on ne voit que la version de Mitchie. Bon si finalement, je le précise !

**Epilogue**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je fus accueillie par les jumelles. Elles me saluèrent en criant joyeusement que j'étais _enfin_ réveillée, quand Maria me fixa sérieusement.

« - Dis-moi, t'es sûre que Shane c'est _juste_ ton meilleur ami ?

J'allais répondre que depuis hier, c'était plus mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

« - Non parce que vu comment, tu soupirais son prénom, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à te croire si tu me dis le contraire !… Non, en fait, je ne te croirais pas une seconde ! Allez debout, maman veut qu'on parte dans pas longtemps et…

« - Maria, la coupa sa sœur.

« - Ok, j'arrive ! Passez devant, soupirais-je en passant la main dans mes cheveux.

Elles me laissèrent seule avec moi-même, et je sortis de mon lit en bâillant longuement, m'étirais puis consentis enfin à me lever. Enfin, disons à sortir de ma chambre. Mon regard rencontra la peluche que Shane m'avait offerte à Disney, et je souris. Replaçant mon pyjama, je descendis lentement, en comptant les marches. Arrivée en bas, je saluais Glenn, qui revenait de dehors, puis allais dans la salle à manger. Je saluais tout le monde, et notais qu'ils semblaient tous prêt à partir. Je pris une grande inspiration, m'installais et les remerciais de m'avoir soutenue durant l'épreuve qui s'était terminée hier. Un par un, ils m'assurèrent que c'était normal, et qu'ils étaient désolés de n'avoir rien vu, mais je les coupais.

« - Vous ne pouviez rien voir, puisque je n'ai pas changé mes habitudes exprès pour qu'on ne s'en aperçoive pas.

Il y eut un léger silence, gênant, puis Dwight me demanda si ma fin de soirée avait été agréable. Je rougis excessivement, en me souvenant des évènements. Être dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, en tant que copine et non plus amie, avait quelque chose de très très agréable. Sauf que je me voyais mal le leur dire. Je me contentais donc de leur donner une version très édulcorée des évènements.

« - Ouais ! Sauf que, alors qu'on parlait de nos vacances, je me suis mise à vomir, et ça a légèrement gâchée la soirée, mais bon… A part ça géniale

Il se mit à rire en décrétant qu'il n'y avait que moi sur Terre, pour être malade après deux verres de champagne. Ouais c'est ça tonton ! Double la dose et tu comprendras mieux. Avec deux, ça allait très bien mais c'est les deux suivants qui ont merdé, dans l'histoire. Enfin pas trop vu la suite des évènements. Ils n'ont rien gâchés du tout en fait ! Ils ont juste amélioré la suite disons. Cependant je gardais ce détail pour moi, et me contentais de manger.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient presque tous partis, je montais me laver. Margaret venait d'appeler mon oncle pour le prévenir, qu'elle allait demander le divorce. Selon elle, il avait choisi son camp et devrait maintenant en payer les conséquences. J'avoue que je me sentis mal pour lui. J'adore mon oncle et savoir que j'avais brisé sa famille est extrêmement désagréable. Face au miroir, je me fixais réellement, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Les yeux dans les yeux, je regardais mon reflet, en cherchant une trace visible de toute cette histoire, mais je ne vis rien. Pas d'amertume, ni d'étincelle de tristesse à priori. J'avais le même regard qu'avant, je crois. Shane m'a dit que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'il était plus joyeux, mais c'était sûrement dû au champagne. Haussant les épaules, je grimaçais en songeant que je voulais voir les garçons à quatorze heures, et qu'il était déjà midi. Jusque là, rien d'anormal, sauf que j'ai oublié de les prévenir. Quelle tête en l'air cette Mitchie ! J'envoyais un rapide message à mes deux frères et Shane, en repoussant le rendez-vous d'une heure, puis allais dans ma chambre. Prenant ma guitare, je commençais à jouer, un de mes morceaux les plus joyeux, puis enclenchais le dernier album de TJ Tyler. Je mis la chanson que je connaissais, et la jouais synchro avec les musiciens, en fermant les yeux pour m'imaginer sur scène avec elle. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'avais reposé mon instrument. J'étais habillée d'un slim blanc, et d'une tunique violette, auxquels j'avais ajouté un long foulard noir autour de mon cou, un chapeau sur la tête, et je chantais à tue-tête, en utilisant mon brumisateur en guise de micro. Les yeux toujours clos, je m'imaginais seule sur scène, en train de chanter devant deux ou trois cents personnes. Je n'avais pas encore déterminée, combien de personnes ferait le déplacement pour m'écouter.

A la fin de l'album, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, puis tentais de reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration. Je soupirais en pensant à ce que je devais faire. Me levant, je rangeais mon chantier, enlevais bonnet et écharpe, puis secouais les draps dehors, en les laissant prendre l'air quelques minutes. Je descendis en repassant une chanson dans ma tête, et dodelinais de la tête, en me servant un verre d'eau.

« - Et bé ! C'est carrément plus la même, soupira Dwight. Elle aurait couché avec son copain, qu'elle n'aurait pas autant changé !

« - Qui donc, demandais-je étonnée.

« - Je signalais simplement à tes parents que tu semblais plus… Libre, qu'hier ! Oh et que je t'aime ma petite boule d'énergie.

Je secouais la tête blasée. Des surnoms comme ça, voir des pires, j'en ai à chaque fois qu'on se voit. A Noël, j'étais sa boule de poils, grâce à Mysotis ou son petit livre de la vie, l'année passée ! Une autre fois, j'avais été sa petite poupée pleine de cœur. Enfin, je vous passe la liste complète, elle est atroce, sauf pour les gens comme moi, qui n'ont aucun amour propre. Pour toute réponse, je posais mon verre dans l'évier, et le pris dans mes bras. Mon parrain hein, pas le verre.

A une demi-heure de mon rendez-vous, je sortis en prévenant mes parents de ma destination. Je pris le bus, et soupirais quand je passais à l'arrêt de Shane. A priori, nous n'arriverions pas ensemble. Dépitée, je lui envoyais un message pour le prévenir, et souris lorsqu'il m'expliqua qu'il serait peut-être en retard, vu qu'il souhaitait terminer le livre de sa cousine. Il en était dans les dernières pages. Je pourrais lui en vouloir, mais non. Je trouvais ça mignon au contraire.

Quand ce fut mon arrêt, je descendis, et observais les alentours. Aucune trace des deux autres. Je serais donc peut-être en avance. J'entrais dans notre café, et saluais Taya. Elle m'informa qu'ils étaient déjà en haut.

« - Merci !

« - Tu veux quelque chose ?

« - Je vais attendre Shane, pour commander !

Sur cette phrase, je grimpais à l'étage tranquillement, puis observais la salle. Ils étaient à la même table que d'habitude, et je me demandais s'ils avaient décidé que ça serait la nôtre comme au réfectoire. Je ne pus m'étendre sur la profondeur, inexistante, de cette réflexion puisque, m'ayant vu, Jason m'appela. Je les rejoignis, et leur fis la bise.

« - Alors, demanda Nate, ta soirée s'est bien terminée ?

« - Pour sûr, s'exclama mon frère. Regarde le sourire qu'elle a. Elle a gagné, c'est obligé !

« - Je sais Jay, mais tu pourrais lui laisser l'honneur de nous annoncer la nouvelle, dont on ne doute pas !

« - Pourquoi faire ? Il faudrait être stupide pour croire qu'il n'a rien pris ! Vu son sourire, le juge était intelligent !

« - En fait, pas spécialement, soupirais-je.

Me concentrant sur les mauvaises nouvelles, j'envoyais un membre de ma famille en prison quand même, mon oncle divorçait par ma faute, et je brisais une famille, je perdis donc mon sourire.

« - Comment ça, me demanda mon ancien voisin de bio.

« - Et bien, le juge a prononcé un non-lieu faute de preuve ! Margaret a payé un expert psychologue, pour qu'il déclare que Dylan était une victime, et que c'est moi qui avait tout fait pour qu'il… Enfin, vous connaissez l'histoire ! Du coup, vice de procédure, ça a duré quoi, vingt minutes. J'ai passé la soirée dans ma chambre alors qu'en bas ça tempêtait grave, contre ma tante.

Ils se turent pendant deux secondes, ne sachant sûrement pas quoi dire. Pour ma part, je ne pus jouer la comédie plus longtemps et mon sourire revint.

« - Avoue, tu te moques de nous ?

« - Non Jason, je t'assure que je suis sérieuse !

« - Et ton sourire, c'est pour quoi, alors ?

« - J'ai reçue la réponse de la fac de Salt Lake, et ils m'accepte ! Dès octobre, je réintègre ma ville natale, et je compte bien ne plus jamais en partir.

J'avoue, j'invente sur le tas, mais je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement, pour expliquer mon sourire. Durant le second blanc, j'envoyais un message à mon copain, pour lui raconter mes mensonges. Il me répondit qu'il arrivait, puis me demanda si j'avais changé d'avis. Rougissant, je lui assurais que je n'avais pas oublié notre tête à tête, et que j'avais hâte de recommencer. J'envoyais ma réponse avant de réfléchir, à l'ambiguïté de ma phrase. Levant les yeux, je vis mes deux frères réfléchir, et je ne pus continuer ce mensonge plus longtemps. Ils semblaient vraiment tristes de mon départ, et ça me toucha.

« - Non, mais en fait, depuis tout à l'heure, je vous mène en bateau, et ça marche ! Je n'ai aucune réponse des facs où j'ai envoyé ma candidature. Je souris juste parce que j'ai gagné ! Ça a duré trois heures au moins, mais il a été déclaré coupable.

Ils me regardèrent deux secondes, puis furent réellement joyeux. Sauf que j'ignore si c'est à l'annonce de ma victoire, ou au fait que je ne quitte pas encore la ville, allez savoir ! Je préférais ne pas m'en soucier pour le moment, me contentant des câlins de soutien que j'avais.

« - Désolée de ne pas vous avoir prévenue plus tôt, mais je… Je me suis dit qu'une nouvelle pareille, je devais vous la dire en face ! Donc… Voilà !

« - T'as eu raison ! Je l'aurais mal pris si tu me l'avais annoncé par téléphone ! Mais je suis curieux, il a quoi comme peine, demanda Nate.

« - Quatre ans de prison ferme, trois avec sursis ! A sa sortie de prison, interdiction d'approcher Michouette durant cinq autres années, une obligation de se soigner, et je dois en oublier, dit une voix qui accéléra les battements de mon cœur.

« - Il va aussi devoir payer mon avocate et remplir mon compte, ajoutais-je en haussant les épaules.

J'observais Shane saluer nos deux amis, en leur serrant la main, alors qu'ils riaient décrétant que c'était injuste qu'il vive le plus près de moi, puisque visiblement, il était au courant depuis la veille.

« - Peu avant minuit ! Cette charmante demoiselle s'est pointée dans ma chambre, à moitié ivre, pour m'annoncer tout ça ! Mais j'ai échappé aux mensonges, ajouta-t-il.

Je le fusillais des yeux, et voulus rétorquer que je n'étais pas ivre, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Il m'embrassa doucement et j'eus comme une absence. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit autour de nous. Etrange ! Je répondis néanmoins à son baiser. Il m'avait manqué depuis mon réveil. Quand il y mit fin, je regardais nos frères, mal à l'aise, alors que mon copain prit place à côté de moi. Il prit ma main, sous la table, et leur demanda s'ils avaient mangé un poisson pour agir comme tel.

« - Attendez, j'ai raté un épisode, soupira Jason. Depuis quand vous êtes ensembles ? Parce que vous êtes bien ensemble, rassurez-moi ?

« - Depuis après minuit, en fait, s'amusa Shane. Mais je n'ai pas vérifié l'heure exacte. On venait de remonter après les deux verres de champagnes bu dans la cuisine avec mes parents, quand elle m'a avoué qu'elle rêvait de moi. Juste après, elle m'a embrassé, dit-il tout fier.

« - Dois-je préciser qu'il m'a presque repoussé, en croyant que j'étais ivre ? Ce que je n'étais pas.

« - L'erreur est humaine.

Je souris, et les garçons nous félicitèrent, en arguant qu'ils attendaient ça depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ça ne va étonner personne ! Pas plus mal ceci dit. Taya vint à notre table prendre notre commande, et nous prîmes chacun un coca. Pour ma part, je ne comptais pas reboire de champagne avant Noël ! Quand elle fut partie, chercher nos boissons, je les écoutais faire des plans pour cet été. Ils comptaient partir en vacances tous les trois, à la plage pendant quinze jours. Nate me proposa de venir avec eux, et même si j'adorerais, comme on s'en doute, je n'étais pas sûre que mes parents soient d'accord, eux.

A un moment, alors que nous discutions légèrement, je vis le regard de mon ancien voisin de bio s'allumer, et je regardais discrètement dans la même direction que lui. Elle venait d'entrer, accompagnée de son amie aux multiples couleurs et je souris. Sans mentionner de qui je parlais, je lançais :

« - Tu comptes aller lui parler un jour, ou il va falloir que j'y aille ?

Il me regarda étonné, et je lui souris.

« - N'oublie pas mon cher, que je suis aussi observatrice que toi. J'ai donc loupé aucun de tes regards, enfin peut-être un ou deux, en fait, mais bon ! Alors, tu y vas ou je me lance ?

« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que tu vas la faire fuir, sourit-il. Laisse-moi y aller à mon rythme d'accord ?

« - Deal, dis-je en tendant ma main paume face au plafond.

Il sourit mais frappa dans la mienne, sous les regards perdus de nos amis. Qu'ils ne comptent pas sur moi, pour expliquer. Ils n'auront qu'à ouvrir leurs mirettes, comme dit mamie, parce que ça saute aux yeux. De toute façon, j'ai plus important à faire. Il faut que j'arrive à convaincre mes parents de me laisser partir avec eux, quinze jours à la plage, pour observer mon copain en maillot. Il ne faut absolument pas que je rate ça ! Au pire, je leur propose d'accepter si j'ai mon diplôme, vu que ça ne fait aucun doute, que je l'aurais, selon eux. Prions pour que ça marche !

FIN

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! C'est le dernier chapitre ! Je suis super contente d'avoir terminé cette fic, qui ne devait faire que 26 chapitre au départ ! J'espère que vous avez aimé la lire, et pris autant de plaisir que moi à l'écrire ! J'ignore cependant s'il y aura une suite ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je laisse flou, les résultats d'examens, les facs où ils iront, et si ils partiront en vacance. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, les garçons monteront bien un groupe de rock ! Voilà, un dernier avis serait agréable à lire, mais vous n'êtes pas obligez hein !<p>

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je poste jeudi (si tout va bien), une nouvelle fic qui a pour titre **Surprise** dont voici le résumé : Un acte a toujours des conséquences. Plus ou moins grande en fonction de l'action. Et quand celle-ci est de coucher avec un parfait inconnu, les conséquences peuvent être dramatiques. Briser une vie ou des rêves ! Ou tout simplement offrir le plus beau des cadeaux !

Qui sera au rendez-vous ?

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
